Le livre Noir
by Daerra
Summary: Hé voici ma première Fic. Un étrange Livre noir apparue à Henry et lui demandant de trouvé une jeune fille du nom de Kira . Ouais c'est nul comme résumé mais je savais pas quoi mettre . Swanqueen mais reste un peux en arriéré mais il est quand même présent . [EN COURS] Chapitre chaque samedi
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjours , Bonsoir ! Voici ma toute première Fic x) je sais même pas dans quoi je me lance ahaha xD  
Donc cette fic prend place 5 mois après les Enfer . Robin est mort , Hook et Emma se sont pas embrassé et Emma lui a pas dis qu'elle l'aimer . Zéléna elle essaye d'avoir une relation avec Regina . Tout se passe''bien'' a Storybrook. Henry a casser la plume de l'auteur et garde le livre avec lui . Emma deviens plus proche de Regina pour la réconforter . Belle est enceinte que de quelque mois ( 2) . Je me suis arrêté a la fin saison 4 x) mais j'ai regarder quelque épisode de la saison 5 mais sans plus . Donc je vais certainement changer certaine chose . Je précise qu'il y auras PEUX ETRE du SwanQueen par ce que sans mentir j'aime pas Hook xD n'y même son couple avec Emma .  
Il y a une nouvelle histoire et des personnages qui vont changer et de nouveau qui vont apparaître .**

 **Et d'autre mais je laisse la surprise xD .**

 **Je préviens il y auras des référence a des jeux vidéo , des mangas , des films ect car Kira est une ''Geek'' . Et je risque également de faire des POV pour montré l'état d'esprit qu'ont les personnages .**

 **Sur se bonne Lecture .**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le début**

Cela fessais 5 mois que le petit groupe étais revenue des enfers . Hadés avais étais vaincus , Zélèna avais accoucher de Robin une petite fille . Regina elle venais chaque matin se recueillir sur la tombe de Robin .

-Bonjours Robin... _dis t-elle en caressant délicatement la tombe de Robin_ . Zélèna va bien et la petite aussi . A vrais dire c'est une bonne mère , bon d'accord elle fais des erreurs mais elle apprend .Emma elle...on dirais qu'elle est ma baby-sitter , _Regina eu un faible sourire_ _les yeux dans le vide_. C'est une bonne amie...mais jamais je ne lui avouerais sa lui ferais trop plaisir sinon .Bon . Je te laisse Robin . A une prochaine fois .

Regina se leva et partie du cimetière . Elle retourna dans son manoir . Les 2 premier mois furent les plus difficiles mais Emma étais resté prêt d'elle ainsi que Zélèna qui venais la voire chaque jours avec sa fille . Regina reprenais goût a la vie petite a petit et venais voire Robin de moins en moins . Doucement elle tournais la page pour se concentré sur sa famille . Elle rentra dans son Manoir et tout de suite elle souris en sentant une délicate odeur de tarte au pomme . Il étais 10h30 et comme chaque Dimanche c'était dîner en famille . Un dîner qu'avais instaurais Henry et Emma et c'était au deux sœur de faire la cuisine .

\- Rahhhhhh Henry reviens laaaaa donne moi le pancake ! _cria Emma en pourchassant son fils qui avais dans sa main une assiette avec un pancake dedans ._

-Faut aller plus vite alors ! _Ria Henry en mordant dedan_ s

-Non mais c'est pas bientôt Fini ! Robin dort a l'étage donc silence ou je vous arrache la langue _gronda Zélèna_ _avec une pointe d'humour_ _dans la voix_

Les deux ''enfant'' se raidir et mire leur main sur leur front comme a l'armée .

\- Oui chef ! _dire t'il en même temps_

\- oh Regina tu es rentrais , c'est deux morfale ont tout manger si tu veux je te refais des pancakes . _En disant cela Zélèna montra Henry et Emma qui sourirent a Regina comme deux enfant_.

-Non sa iras ne t'inquiète pas

La relation entre les deux sœur étais moins tendu qu'auparavant et c'est dîner du Dimanche étaient aussi un moyen de rapprocher les deux sœur . Tout c'était calmé a Storybrook . Henry monta dans sa chambre pour écrire la VRAIS histoires des compte mais cette fois sans plume magique ou encre magique . Zélèna s'affaira dans la cuisine tandis que Emma et Regina préparais la table .

-Alors Regina sa a étais ? _Demanda Emma inquiète_

Oui Swan je vais bien . D'ailleurs je pense arrêté d'aller voire la tombe de Robin

Emma s'arrêta et regarda Regina les yeux grand ouvert restant bouche bée devant ce que venais de lui dire Regina . Celle si continua d'ailleurs a mettre la table ne regardant pas une seul seconde Emma .

-Miss Swan arrêté avec cette expression sa vous rend encore plus exaspérante et ahurie que d'habitude

-Hé ?! C'est pas gentil sa je suis vexé la ! _Emma se mis a faire la moue et a finir de poser les assiette . Regina émie un faible rire en voyant Emma boudé de manière enfantin ._

Pendant se temps Henry écrivis l'histoire de Robin des Bois _._ Le livre des comptes posais sur son bureau . Une lueur viens se reflétais sur sa lampe de bureau . L'adolescent se retourna et vie que cette lueur provenais de son lit . La lumière devenais plus incitante si bien qu'Henry dus se protéger les yeux avec ses mains . Quand la lumière disparue , le jeune homme vit , posais sur son lit , un livre comme celui des compte mais cette fois si la couverture étais noir . Intrigué , il ouvrit le livre et y vit des pages blanches , seulement , en regardant a la toute première page il ne vit que quelque ligne d'écrit . Les mots étaient rouges au lieux d'être noir comme sur l'ancien livre qu'henry avais . Il lie se qui y étais écrie .

« Henry Mills , tu es l'auteur . Un grand danger menace Storybrook ainsi que c'est habitant et le monde enchanté . Tu dois retrouvé Kira Raven une orpheline originaire du Royaume Enchanté tout comme Lily et ta mère , Emma Swan . Tu dois aidé cette jeune fille à trouvé qui son ses parent . Elle se trouve à l'appartement 10 de Crotona dans le district du Bronx à New York . Un grand destin l'attend . Ne dis rien à tes mère avant de l'avoir ramener a Storybrook . Je compte sur toi Henry .»

Ce message laissa Henry perplexe , cependant presque plus rien ne l'étonnais avec la magie . La journée se passa bien dans la bonne humeur , Emma resta chez Regina pour surveiller celle si . Le soir Henry fis son sac pris de l'argent et partie en direction de New York .

Pendant se temps la dans l'appartement 10 , une jeune femme brune avais le sommeil agité .

 **POV FILLE**

Bon sang ! C'est pas vrai je fais encore se maudit cauchemars . Depuis 1 ans mes nuits étais agité a cause de c'est foutu cauchemars . Je me retrouve au dessus d'un homme, portant une cotte de maille avec une tunique blanche et une épée autour de la taille . Dans ses bras il tenais une petite fille brune d'un ans . La petite pleuré et crié elle parler mais je n'entendais pas se qu'elle disais je n'entendais que ses crie . Tout d'un coup et comme a chaque fois je me retrouve dehors , dans une allé avec de grand arbre . C'est à se moment la que je sens mon cœur se serrais et se déchirais c'est quand j'entends une femme hurlé et pleuré la disparition de sa fille . Je voie après sa un panneau avec inscrit en lettre d'or le nom d'une ville , Storybrook .

Je me réveil en sursaut et en sueur comme à chaque fois . Je me lève , allume la lumière de la salle de bain et je me met de l'eau sur le visage .

-Bon sang Kira pourquoi tu pense encore à sa tu deviens folle ma grande …..

Je regarde mon portable qui affiche 3H00 . Youpie ! il es 3H ….. tout le monde dort et je suis la seul abrutie a se réveil . On croirais que je suis un vampire …..de toute façons je vais pas réussir a me rendormir . Je descend donc les escalier et arrive au salon . J'allume la ps4 et j'y insère mon jeux préféré , Final Fantasy 7 Remake.

Plus tard je me lève mon poing en signe de victoire et crie

\- BIMMMMMM MANGE SA SEPHIROTH !

-Hé bien jeune fille tu en fais du boucan

Je sursauta et tomba du canapé sur lequel je m'étais posé confortablement . La femme qui est a coté de moi c'est Zira ma mère adoptive . Je me relève et me caresse les fesse qui ont douloureusement touché le carrelage . Je fais une grimace et elle faut quel en rigole . Je me rassie et je me mis a boudé sans la regarder se qui la fit encore plus rire .

-Roh sa va ma puce boude pas , _me dis t-elle en se retenant de rire ._

Depuis quand tu es la _, dis-je en lui souriant ._

Depuis 2 heure .

-Hein ?! Mais il est quel heure ?

\- 10 heure .

Elle se leva et alla dans la cuisine . 7Heure que je joue . J'avais pas vue le temps passer . Je m'entend super bien avec Zira . Elle ma adopté quand j'avais 13 ans . Elle ma refilé sa Geekomanie  
C'est une mère génial , parfaite , douce ,gentil et drôle …...sauf...quand elle m'apporte le breuvage le plus infecte …...le café . Elle sais quand je dort mal et pour réussir a tenir la journée y a que le café noir qui me permet de tenir mais je trouve sa écœurant . D'ailleurs Zira reviens et elle pose sur la table basse une tasse de café noir . Je fais la grimace de dégoût .

-Bon écoute jeune fille je sais que t'aime pas sa mais y a que sa qui te fasse tenir . Alors tu bois ou je te le fais avalé de force compris ?

Je me racla la gorge et bue tout d'une traite . Quand elle parle comme sa faut surtout pas la contrarié . On dirais une vrai lionne elle fais trop peur . Elle se rassis à mes coté et soupira .

-Sérieusement Kira …..tu va avoir 26 ans et tu ne boit encore du chocolat chaud...grandis un peux..

Je fallis m'etouffé et je me mis a rire .

\- Moi ?! Grandir?! Et ses TOI qui me dis sa?! Désolé maman mais c'est pas MOI qui porte un pyjama petit poney .

-...Un point pour toi

Ont se regardent et ont éclatent de rire . Après quelque minute elle me pris dans c'est bras et elle se mis a fredonner une berceuse quel me chante a chaque fois que je suis triste ou anxieuse . En gros , quand je vais mal .

-Oublie ton chagrin , surtout ne craint rien , je prend en main ton destin , lorsque le danger te menaceras , je serais la avec toi, fredonna _t-elle ._

Je me retourne alors et je l'enlace fort .

-j'aime pas quand tu fais tes cauchemars mon cœur …...

-je sais maman je sais . Merci d'être la je t'aime fort .

Je lui sourie et elle me sourie .

-Se serais peux être bien si tu allais dans cette ville...peux être que c'est un signe...

-Hein ?! Mais-

\- -Laisse moi finir. Je pense que c'est un signe . Oui sa parait fous mais écoute et je parle sérieusement . Si on trouve un indice sur cette ville ou que quelqu'un nous en parle tu y va ok ?

-Maman...

\- Kira...

Je soupire alors et j'hoche la tête positivement . Je sais pas lui dire non de toute façons . L'après midi, j'étais assise sur le canapé , un T-Shirt Zelda et un jean , le PC sur les genoux . Mes cheveux corbeau en queue de cheval avec une mèche qui tombe de chaque coté de mon front . Si j'attache mes cheveux comme sa c'est pour Zira qui me dis que le monde dois voire mon beau visage …..oui cette femme est folle . Je m'apprêter à lancer une partie de League Of Legend quand elle rentre des course . Elle me regarde un instant, lève les yeux au ciel et soupire . Quelque minute plus tard la sonnette de l'appart sonne .

-Je vais ouvrir maman !

Je le lève et j'ouvre la porte d'entré .

 **PLUS DE POV**

Kira ouvris la porte , en face d'elle se trouvais Henry qui lui souriais gaîment . La jeune fille d'abord perplexe regarda de la tête au pied le jeune garçons

-Euhhhh Ta pas l'aire d'être un scoot ….

Henry rigola et hocha la tête négativement . Zira arriva et vit le jeune adolescent .

-OH bonjours jeune homme . Vous chercher quelque chose ?

-oui mais je l'ai trouvé , _dit il en regardant Kira_

Pourquoi tu me regarde gamin ? J'ai une tache au visage ?

-Non mais c'est toi que je suis venue chercher .

Henry entra dans la maison laissant les deux femme choquée par se quel venais d'entendre . Zira fis se penché Kira vers l'avant pour parlé discrètement .

-Dis Kira , avant que je t'adopte t'es pas tombé enceinte quand même , _chuchota Zira ._

-Nan mais ta fumé la moquette ou quoi ?! , _cria la brune outré par les propos lancé par sa mère ._

Chutttttpas si fort triple buse le gosse va entendre

-J'entends déjà vous savez ? _Répondis Henry d'une voix amusé ._

Kira ferma la porte d'entré et elles se retournèrent vers Henry .

-Bon gamin tu me veux quoi ? _Kira croisa les bras et fixa le garçon ._

Je viens de Storybrook et je veux te ramené avec moi .

Kira resta bouche bée devant l'assurance de al réponse du jeune garçon . Zira elle tapa dans ses main .

-Jle savais ! Cette ville existe ahaha . Bon alors ma chérie tu va y aller comme convenue . Hé gamin, tu veux quoi a ma fille tes pas un peux jeune ?

-Je suis son frère , _sourie Henry ._

QUOI ?!

Cette dernière réponse d'Henry fini par choquée la brune qui s'affala sur le canapé . Zira elle resta bouche bée et les yeux rond fixa Henry qui lui étais tout sourire .

Après cette posé , Henry expliqua qu'il étais partie a la recherche de sa grande sœur qui avais étais abandonné . Il dis également que sa mère voulais la revoir et que il voulais ramené Kira pour faire une surprise a sa mère . Après avoir longuement discuté , il fut convenue que Kira irais a Storybrook avec Henry . Zira ne pouvant s'absentait de son travail . Comme Henry avais fugué la brune prépara ses valise pour partir au plus vite dans la journée et ainsi arrivé le lendemain matin dans la ville du Maine . Les bagages furent déposais dans la voiture et Kira enlaça sa mère une dernière fois avant de lui dire au revoir et de prendre la route.

Durant le trajet Henry ouvris son livre et regarda si il n'y avais rien d'autre d'apparue mais rien sauf les ligne qui avais conduit Henry chez Kira .

4 heure après leur départ Henry pris la parole.

-Kira...  
-Ouais petit ?

-J'ai mentis je suis pas ton frère .

Kira appuya sur le frein se moquant des coups de klaxon des voitures derrière eux . Kira fixa Henry furieuse . Après quelque minute elle redémarra ayant provoqué la colère des autres conducteurs .

-T'ai qui alors bordel ! _Cracha Kira_ _les sourcils froncé_

-Je...je vins de Storybrook mais je devais absolument te ramené avec moi...c'est compliqué a dire et tu me prendrais sûrement pour un fou si je te disais tout . _Dis Henry tout penaud ._

-Tu voie la j'ai qu'une envie c'est de m'arrêtais , te lâché la au bord de la route et me casser ! _Répondis la jeune femme encore plus en colère_.

-Non s'il te plaît pas sa . _Supplia le garçons_

Ta de la chance que Zira m'est bien élevé pasque tu perd rien pour attendre salle gosse!Je vais en touché deux mot a tes parent sa croie moi .

Sans un mot , la voiture continua sa route , Henry montrant le chemin a Kira . La nuit tomba et la voiture s'arrêta devant un Hotel . Kira ne pris pas la peine d'ouvrir a Henry t entra le laissant derrière . L'adolescent soupira , le livre noir se mis a brillé . Il l'ouvris et vie une nouvelle page se formé . Sur cette page on peux distingué un soldat avec une cote de maille et une tunique blanche tenir dans ses bras une petite fille d'un ans .

-J'ai compris .Bon , c'est partie pour la mini opération croie en moi .

* * *

 **Voila. J'espère que cette fic plaira .**

 **P.S : Désolé pour les fautes .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :Le monde des contes**

Pendant que Henry et Kira étais à l'hôtel , à Storybrook , tous les habitants avais passer leurs journée a chercher le jeune garçon . Regina étais rentré au manoir et chercher en vain une potion de localisation . Zélèna aider sa sœur comme elle pouvais . Emma quand à elle refesais le tour de la ville en compagnie de Hook .

-Henry ! _cria Emma attendant une réponse qui ne venais pas_

-Emma...ne te torture pas plus...arrêtons la pour se soir, _fit le pirate en prenant la blonde dans ses bras_

-Je ne peux pas abandonner mon fils comme sa Killian

Emma serra le brun encore plus en se retenant de verser quelque larme . Hook déposa tendrement un baiser sur le front de la sauveuse.

-Tu ne l'abandonne pas Love...et puis se n'est pas en s'obstinant comme cela que tu le trouveras...remettons les recherches a demain . Tu as besoins de repos , _dis doucement Killian_

-Tu as raison...je vais rentrais

-Tu veux venir chez moi ? _Killian sourie_

-Non désolé, Regina a encore besoins de moi et je dois être la elle aussi vie mal la disparition d'Henry .

Killian ne souriais plus laissant place a une mine dessus , Emma lui embrassa la joue avant de partie en direction du manoir . Le brun repartie chez lui .

Emma entra dans le manoir et entendis Regina .

-RAHHH POURQUOI SA NE MARCHE PAS , _hurla une Regina plus que furieuse_.

-Du calme Regina...arrêtons la pour se soir... _déclara la rousse tentant de calmé sa sœur._

-NON JE NE PEUX PAS HENRY ET QUELQUE PART DEHORS !

-Regina je pense que Zélèna a raison...nous devons nous reposer . Moi aussi j'ai fais choux blanc et savoir Henry dehors me tracasse autant que toi... _interrompis la sauveuse d'un ton calme._

 _Regina soupira_ – Bien...mais demain je retenterais...

Emma sourie a Regina et vice vers sa . La sorcière de l'ouest rangea le matériel de potion laissant alors les deux jeune femme dans le salon . La brune s'assit sur le canapé suivis d'Emma .

-Je suis inquiète Swan... _elle baissa la tête le regard dans le vide_

-Moi aussi Majesté , la disparition de notre petit prince m'inquiète également . , _La blonde pris la Reine dans ses bras a l'appellation de ''Petit prince'' Regina eu une léger sourire ._

Emma caressa tendrement le dos de Regina . Les deux femmes étaient devenue très proche au fil de leurs aventure . Même si la sauveuse avais toujours tendance a agacé la belle brune , celle si aimé malgré tout ce coté de la blonde qui la fessais sourire dans les moment difficiles . Après un bon repas elles partirent se couché . Espèrent retrouver leurs fils .

Pendant se temps dans la chambre d'hôtel , Kira étais allongé sa 3DS a la main . Henry lui observais la jeune femme . Aucun mot n'avais étais prononcé depuis leur arrivé . Agacée par les regards incessant du jeune homme , Kira se redressa et fixa le garçons.

-Quoi , _lâcha la jeune femme les sourcils froncés_

-Rien je me demandais juste comment j'allais tournais mes mots pour te dire pourquoi je suis venue chez toi... _répondis calmement le jeune homme_

-Ta mon intention alors explique gamin

-Tu va me prendre pour un fou

-C'est déjà le cas , _répondis la brune levant les yeux au ciel ._

D'abord réticent , il observait Kira qui le regardais désormais . Ne pouvant faire marche arrière , il raconta l'origine de Storybrook , l'existence des personnes de contes en appuyant ces propos en lui montra le livre des contes qu'il avais également montré a sa mère quand il étais venue la chercher . Après cela il lui expliqua le pourquoi du comment il étais la . Henry montra a la jeune femme l'ouvrage noir ainsi que les mots qui étaient inscrit . Une fois son monologue fini , la jeune femme le regardais sans dire un mot.

-Hum Kira tu pourrais dire un truc s'il te plaît, tu gobe les mouche la ?

Kira se mis alors à éclaté de rire , s'allongeant sur son lit et se tenant les cote . Son fou rire duras quelque instant qui paraissais être une éternité pour le brun .

-T'avais raison petit , t'es un fou je dirais même plus , un taré ! _Souffla la jeune femme entre deux rire_ Tu t'est échappé de l'asile ou quoi ?

-...Je savais que tallais réagir comme sa mais sache que tout se que je te dis et la pure vérité . Je t'en veux pas pour ta réaction , ma mère était aussi septique que toi au début .

Elle resta a le regarder , la voix du jeune homme étais franche , ne laissant aucun doute dans sa déclaration . Gênée de s'être ainsi moquée , Kira se retourna , éteignit sa lampe de chevet et monta le draps sur ses épaule.

-Bonne nuit Gamin...je te laisse dans ton délire . Jveux juste que tu me tue pas pendant que je dort .

 _Henry sourie_ – T'inquiète pas je te ferais rien .

Kira tomba dans les bras de Morphée . Soudain, le même rêve la hanta comme chaque nuit . Henry qui ne dormais pas encore se pencha vers la jeune femme qui avais le sommeil agité . Quand il vit des larmes coulé le long des joue de la brune , il se mit a la secoué .

-Kira, Hé Kira debout je suis la c'est moi , henry , réveil toi , _dis l'adolescent paniqué ne sachant pas quoi faire._

La brune sursauta d'un coup fessant reculé Henry . Les yeux de Kira étais terrorisé , il la pris alors dans ses bras e lui caressa le dos en signe de réconfort , la jeune fille ne se fit pas prié et serra encore plus le jeune homme contre elle et éclata en sanglot . Le jeune auteur posa délicatement une main sur la tête de celle-ci et lui caressa doucement les cheveux en posant son menton contre le haut du crane de la jeune femme .

-Chut , du calme je suis la , je suis la . C'est fini . _Lança tendrement le garçon ._

Elle repris doucement son calme. Puis repoussant doucement le jeune homme . Elle essuya c'est larmes . Henry lui tandis alors un mouchoir que s'empressa de prendre la brune . Après s'être mouché , Henry se rassis sur le lit de Kira a coté de celle si .

-Merci , _dis Kira la voix encore brouillé_.

-T'inquiète c'est normal , _sourie Henry_ .

Le livre noir posé sur la table de chevet se mit a brillé . La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux surprise de voire sa . Le jeune auteur se leva précipitamment et prit l'ouvrage dans ses main et ouvrir le livre il y avait écrie ''montre lui le soldat'' . Tandis qu'elle essaya de récupérais du phénomène auquel elle venais d'assister .

-Kira

La jeune femme ne répondis pas , encore abasourdie par les événement .

-KIRA ! _cria t-il_

Entendant le crie d'Henry , Kira fixa Henry et le livre,

Hein ? Euh oui ?

-Comment ce passe tes cauchemars ?

-Euh...bah je me retrouve au dessus d'un chevalier portant une cote de maille et une tunique blanche , il a une épée a la ceinture et tien dans ses bras une petite fille d'un ou deux ans a vrai dire j'en sais trop rien .

-Il ressemble a sa ? _Il lui tandis le livre , sur la page ou ill y avais le chevalier portant l'enfant avec sa cote de maille et sa tunique blanche . Tout se qu'avais décrie la jeune femme y étais ._

-Co...Comment c'est...c'est impo...impossible ?! _Balbutia Kira_

-Tu me croie désormais ?

-Je pense que tu va devoirs me répéter ce que tu m'avais dis pasque la...je-

-Tu es encore sous le choque je comprend , _Sourie tendrement l'adolescent_

Il réexpliqua doucement a la jeune femme d'où il venais , il lui parlât des contes , ainsi que tout se qu'il avait vécus . Il n'oublia aucun détail . Marquant de temps en temps des pause pour laisser du temps a la jeune femme de tout comprendre et de tout assimilé . Elle lui posa quelque question que Henry s'empressa de répondre . Par exemple sur le comment Emma avais étais abandonner et d'autre question .

-Donc je...je viens de se monde...

-Oui . Tu sais je sais que c'est gros a entendre mais c'est la vérité . Tu viens de la foret enchanté . Mais je ne sais pas encore qui sont tes parents mais je compte bien les trouvaient . _Lança t-il avant de sourire a pleine dent a la brune qui le lui rendis_.

-Dans se cas...on peux dire que c'est une mission non ? Tu ma parlé de ton opération Cobra ont pourrais appelais cette mission aussi non ?

-OUAIS ! _s'extasia Henry ._

-Ta une idée ? Pasque moi non , _rie nerveusement Kira_

Mmmm , la mini opération croie en moi viens de réussir alors désormais mmmm, _il réfléchie quelque instant avant de lancés_ , L'opération CORBEAU !

-L'opération Corbeau ?! Pourquoi ? _Interrogea t-elle_

-Ton nom de famille c'est Raven , sois Corbeau donc voilà . J'ai pas étais chercher bien loin

-Mais c'est classe ! _dirent t-ils en même temps ._

Ils se regardèrent quelque seconde avant de pouffer de rire . Henry et Kira discutèrent toute la nuit . Voyant qu'il étais 7 heure du matin , ils décidèrent de se mettre en route . La voiture roula .

-Bon d'après se que tu ma dis il nous reste encore 3heure de route .

-Ouais...

-Qu'es ce que tu as ? _Demanda intrigué la brune ._

-Je m'ennuie un peux a vrai dire... _Bouda le jeune garçon ._

 _Kira éclata de rire et sortie de son sac tout en conduisant une PSP elle la tendis a Henry_ . -Tien petit

-Ouais une PSP ! _S'exclama l'auteur_ _il regarda le jeux qui étais dedans et leva un sourcil intriguais ._ C'est quoi Kingdom Heart Birth By Sleep ?

 _Elle manqua de s'étouffait ,_ Nannnn t'es sérieux ?! Tu connais pas ?! _Répondis t-elle outré_.

-Euh non j'y es jamais joué .

-Bah le monde des contes a étais ''adapté'' par Disney comme tu le sais, et bah sa c'est un jeux reprenant les personnage de Disney . Mais joue c'est trop bien ! D'ailleurs le T-shirt que je porte viens de sa , _Elle montra du doigt un T-shirt Noir avec une jeune femme au cheveux bleu au premier plan , avec derrière elle des personnage de Disney et les autres Héros de Kingdom Heart ._

-Il es cool ton T-shirt , _sourie t-il_

-Merci , c'est Zira qui me l'a offert . J'y tien beaucoup . Maintenant tu te tait et tu joue _! ria t-elle_

-Oui patronne _, il pris la console en main , l'alluma , commença une nouvelle partie et commença a joué ._

Après quelque heure a joué dessus , Kira arriva devant le panneau de Storybrook . S'entend que la voiture s'arrêta , Henry releva la tête et sourie .

\- Bienvenue a Storybrook Kira .

\- C'est comme dans mes cauchemars...

-Je sais . Mais tu sais c'est pas en restant planté devant le panneau que tu va avancés , _rie t-il en se moquant de la brune qui fit une moue boudeuse se qui provoqua un fou rire de la part de l'ado ._

La voiture démarra sous les éclats de rire du jeune homme et de la jeune femme qui l'avais suivis .  
La mini cooper bleu de Kira entra dans la ville du Maine .

-Wouoh sa me change des building de New-York _s'exclama la jeune femme_.

-Tu t'attendais a quoi venant d'une ville avec un nom pareille qui plus es une ville d'on tu n'avais aucune connaissance , _dis Henry en étouffant un rire_.

-Un point pour toi ! _Sourie t-elle_ . Bon je te dépose où ?

-Va a gauche , puis ensuite après la 2 éme intersection tu va a droite , et tu va tout droit .Au feu rouge tu va a droite et tu verras c'est la grande maison blanche tu la louperas pas .

-Un vrai GPS dite moi , _se moqua la brune_ .

-Roh sa va jte laisse te débrouillé sinon . _Bouda le jeune auteur ._

Kira émie un rire nerveux -

Sans façon , mon sens de l'orientation es a moins 40 000 . Dis toi que je me suis paumé dans le Donjon de l'arbre Mojo dans Zelda Ocarina Of Time . J'y suis resté 4heure dedans a cherché le bonne endroit .

-Ah ouais quand même j'y es joué que une fois mais ce donjon étais trop facile ! _Fit il d'un sourire fière_.

-Ouais bah chut , _répondit elle en détournant le regard_

Il riaient encore et arrivèrent bientôt devant la maison de Regina , Kira descendis et resta bouche bée devant la grandeur de la demeure . Henry descendit également , regardant et s'amusant du regard hébétais de la jeune femme .

-Kira ton jeux jpeux le gardais ? Il est trop bien !

-Oui oui gamin , _fit-elle sans lui adressais un regard trop occupé a contemplais le Manoir_ .

Ils s'avancèrent ensuite vers l'entré . Kira sonna à la porte d'entré .  
Au même moment Regina et Emma étaient en train d'essayer de refaire une potion de localisation quand elles entendirent la sonnette de la porte d'entré . Elle se regardèrent un instant et se précipitèrent en même temps vers la porte et l'ouvrirent ensemble . Cependant c'est Kira qu'elles virent . La jeune femme sourie nerveusement et leur fit un bonjours timide de la main .  
 _Regina déçus perdis son sourire qu'elle avait avant d'ouvrir la porte_ , oui c'est pour quoi ?

-Hum...je vous ramène de petit garnement , _dit-elle en se décalent , montrant Henry tout sourire._

-Henry ! _S'écrièrent les deux femmes , leur fils se précipita dans leurs bras . Elles étaient heureuse et soulagé de revoir leur fils sains et sauf . Leurs tendre câlin dura quelque minute avant que Regina ne le brise en se redressant et en fronçant les sourcils ._

-Non mais tu te rend compte de la frayeur que tu nous a fait ?! Ta mère et moi nous étions inquiète . Nous t'avons chercher partout ainsi que les habitants de la ville , OU ETAIS TU ! _Demanda la brune en colère mais soulagé de revoir son fils vivant. Celui si baissa la tête ._

-Regina du calme... _rétorqua Emma_ . Je pense que nous avons la réponse sous nos yeux , _fit-elle en montra Kira du doigts , celle si ne fessant que sourire tentant de détendre l'atmosphère ._

-Qui es tu je ne te jamais vue ici , _fit Regina d'une voix stricte et implacable_

- _La jeune femme déglutie puis tendit fébrilement sa main vers Regina , Kira balbutia ,_ B...Bonjours je Hum je m'appelle Ki...Kira , Kira Raven enchanté .


	3. Chapter 3

**Avant que le chapitre ne commence je tiens à préciser que l'Evil Queen n'est pas de retours .  
Ruby est à Storybrook masi elle est pas avec Dorothy , Mulan elle est pas à Stroybrook .  
Mérida est bien venue elle et elle est repartie .  
Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Une journée mouvementé .** **  
**

Regina observa la jeune femme qui lui tendais sa main . Elle restait la à la fixais sans un mot , la regardant de haut en bas . L'ambiance étais pesante , les regard insistant de Regina à l'encontre de Kira gênée beaucoup celle-ci . Kira avais la main tendu vers la reine qui elle fis une moue de dégoût à l'encontre de la brune . Une main prit enfin celle de la jeune femme.

-Enchantée Kira , _fit Emma en souriant et en serrant amicalement la main de la jeune fille._

-Moi de même Mademoiselle Swan . _Répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire ._

-Appel moi Emma oh et désolé pour... , _Pour finir sa phrase la blonde montra Regina de la tête ._

-C'est rien j'ai l'habitude de se genre de regard _, sourie la jeune femme ._

Emma allais ouvrir la bouche mais Henry qui avais assisté à toute la scène se précipita devant Kira et lui fit un sourire radieux pour détendre la jeune femme qui , même si elle le caché bien , étais très gêné au vue de cette situation inconfortable .

-On se voit demain Kira ? _Sourit-il_

-Ah euh ouais bien sur petit , _Elle ébouriffa les cheveux de Henry ._

-Cool alors à demain . Oh et pour passé la nuit va à l'auberge que je t'ai indiqué en arrivant .

-Ouais t'inquiète je comptais pas dormir dans ma voiture de toute façon , _ria le brune ._

-Enchanté d'avoir fais votre connaissance Emma , _elle se tourna vers Regina et sourie_ , Vous aussi Majesté ravis de vous avoir rencontré . Au revoir .

La jeune femme partie laissant Regina le sourcil levé et le regard interrogateur sur les propos tenue par la jeune femme . Henry rentra à pas de loup dans la maison mais une force le retenue par le colle . Il tourna légèrement la tête .

-Ou croie tu aller comme sa gamin ? _Demanda Emma intrigué ,_ Je crois que tu nous dois des explication .

Henry hocha la tête et alla dans le salon suivis de Regina et Emma . Le jeune garçon pris une chaise et s'installa en face des deux femme assise sur le canapé . Regina se pinça la lèvre inférieur pour contenir sa colère tandis que la blonde resta calme .

-Alors voilà ….la veille de ma fugue le soir j'étais entrain d'écrire l'histoire de Robin quand...quand quelque chose c'est mis à brillé sur mon lit . Quand j'ai regarder , il y avais sa , _Il prit le livre noir dans ses main et le tend à ses mère qui fixèrent le livre . Emma ouvra le livre délicatement ._

\- Henry Mills , tu es l'auteur . Un grand danger menace Storybrook ainsi que c'est habitant et le monde enchanté . Tu dois retrouvé Kira Raven une orpheline originaire du Royaume Enchanté tout comme Lily et ta mère , Emma Swan . Tu dois aidé cette jeune fille à trouvé qui son ses parent . Elle se trouve à l'appartement 10 de Crotona dans le district du Bronx à New York . Un grand destin l'attend . Ne dis rien à tes mère avant de l'avoir ramener a Storybrook . Je compte sur toi Henry , _Lue la sauveuse a haute voie ._

Regina se retint de poussé un crie de colère mais fut interrompus par la blonde qui posa une main douce sur celle de Regina .La brune fixa son regard dans celui de la sauveuse qui lui fit comprendre qu'elle devais rester calme . La reine retira après quelque seconde sa main elle c'était apaisé au contact d'Emma et regarda son fils .

-Même si c'est écrie que tu ne devais pas nous en parler tu aurais du le faire Henry , _gronda doucement Regina_ .

-Si je vous l'avez dis jamais vous ne m'auriez laisser aller la chercher et elle ne vous aurez pas suivis, _dis Henry en baissant la tête ._

-Raconte nous tout , _ordonna Emma d'une voix douce_ .

-Quand je suis arrivé chez elle , elle et sa mère adoptive pensais que j'étais fou . Enfin je le sentais . Pour noyer le poisson et pour qu'elle me suive je leurs est dis que...j'étais son frère et que nos parent voulais la connaître . _Sur c'est mot , la sauveuse éclata de rire devant le mensonge que son fils avais dis pour que la brune le suive ._

-AH ouais ta fais fort sur se coup . Beau mensonge , _ria encore la blonde._

PARDON ?! _Poussa Regina outrée par les propos de la blonde ._ Il ment ouvertement c'est intolérable surtout pour...

-Surtout pour une fille pareil que vous ne connaissez pas et que vous détestez déjà , _dis la blonde ayant arrêter de rire sauf quel avais dis sa d'un ton amusé_. Un peux comme avec moi la première fois.

-Ce n'est pas pareil , vous , vous étiez sa mère biologique elle , elle n'est rien , on ne c'est même pas qui elle est et Henry a mis sa vie en jeux pour si peux .

-Je suis en vie maman et puis je ne pouvais pas la laisser dans l'ignorance de notre monde alors qu'elle en viens . C'est se que font les héros après tout .

La brune soupira se massant le crane pour garder son calme .

-Vous avez décider de vous liguer contre moi à se que je voie , _fit la brune en ayant un léger sourire et en regardant la blonde et son fils._

Ils se mirent à rire en même temps . -Sa se pourrais bien , _déclara le shérif amusée ._ Sinon Henry raconte nous la suite .

-Oui , oui j'y viens , _il essuya une larme dut a son fou rire racla sa gorge et repris son discours_ . Donc elle ma suivis et sur la route je lui es dis que j'avais mentis . Elle avais freiner d'un coups sec...elle étais furieuse et fessais presque aussi peur que maman quand elle est en colère , _dis le jeune homme en regardant l'ancienne reine ._

-la brune tourna la tête et ferma les yeux vexé et arbora une mou écœuré d'être comparais à la jeune femme.

C'est ridicule , personne ne peux faire aussi peur que moi .

- _Le jeune auteur sourie ainsi qu'Emma_. Donc nous sommes allais dans un hôtel on se parlait pas au début je fessai que la fixais

-Fixais les gens comme sa c'est glauque gamin , _dis Emma en étouffant un rire_.

-Je sais , _ricana nerveusement le garçon_ . Puis ensuite elle en avait marre que je la fixe alors elle ses assise sur son lit et après avoir un petit peux parler je lui es tout raconter à notre sujet mais forcément-

-Elle ne ta pas crue . Sa se comprend dis comme sa sa surprend je suis la mieux placer pour dire sa , _ria la blonde_

Miss Swan arrêter de l'interrompre vous êtes agaçante _, souffla la brune en levant les yeux au ciel ._

Merci maman , _fit Henry pendant que le shérif bouda en serrant ses bras contre sa poitrine se qui fit sourire la reine et Henry ._ Donc , elle a rigoler mais après je pense quel s'en voulais de s'être moqué alors elle c'est couché . Mais la elle... _Il baissa ses yeux son visage devient triste ._ Et la elle c'est mise à faire son cauchemars . Elle bouger alors comme je dormais pas j'étais intriguer . En me penchant vers elle je l'est vue pleuré et serrer les draps . Je savais pas quoi faire , j'étais paniqué . Elle c'est réveiller et je l'ai prise dans mes bras pour la réconforter . Elle a éclater en sanglot et ma serre plus fort .

Regina assise en face de son fils lui pris la main pour le rassuré . Il redressa la tête . Sa mère lui souriais pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle étais la se qui rassura le garçon .

-Ensuite le livre c'est mis a brillé et sa est apparut . _L'ado tourna la page et montra le soldat tenant la petite fille dans ses bras_. Elle ma confirmé que c'était sa et elle a crue en moi après sa . Elle sais que tu étais l'Evil Queen , que Emma est la sauveuse et la fille de Snow . Elle c'est toute nos aventure .

-Je croie que j'ai étais un peux...brusque avec cette jeune file... _fit Regina ._ Je l'est peux être trop vite jugé .

-Wouoh ….Ou est donc passé Regina Mills ? _Dis Emma moqueuse . La brune lui lança un regard noir mais la blonde souriais toujours ._

Elle est super sympa , je pense qu'elle te plaira maman _, fis le garçon en regardant Emma ._ Bon avec toi par contre je sais que sa va poser plus problème comme tu es méfiante mais avec le temps je pense que tu l'aimeras _, déclara le jeune auteur avec un sourire radieux à la reine ._

Pendant se temps , Kira venais de s'installer dans sa chambre a l'auberge de Granny's qui fit étonner de voire une nouvelle arrivante . La jeune femme posa ses valise , alla prendre sa douche se mit en pyjama avec le logo de Batman et s'affala sur le lit en regardant son portable . Elle vit que Zira lui avais envoyer 5 message. Elle ouvrit en vitesse ses message . Elle n'avais rien dis sur le mensonge d'Henry .

'' **Yo KIKI ! Comment sa se passe avec le petit** ? ''

'' **T'es en vie xD ?** ''

'' **O.O SOS Ma fille chérie a disparue** ''

'' **-3- Tu pourrais au MOINS me dire si sa va je m'inquiète moi** ''

'' **Bon je dois aller bosser...j'espère que tout va bien pour toi. Je t'aime , Ta maman**.''

-Merde quelle conne je suis fallait que je foute mon portable en silencieux ! _S'insurgea la brune_ .

'' _ Désolé maman j'avais mis en silencieux comme une gourde . Je vais très bien . Je n'est pas encore vue mes parent ET OUI tout va bien avec le gosse . Mais j'ai étais sidéré qu'il ne connaisse pas Kingdom Heart . T'inquiète pas j'ai réglé le soucis xD jvais refaire son éducation vidéo ludique Bon boulot j'espère que ton connard de patron te toucheras plus les cuisse pasque sinon jlui coupe ses mains . Je t'aime . ''

La jeune femme soupira . Il étais 14 heure mais son trajet l'avais épuisé et elle voulais dormir . Elle s'endormit espèrent ne plus faire de cauchemars . 1 heure après elle fut réveiller non pas par un cauchemars mais par quelqu'un qui toquait a sa porte. Elle grommela mais les frappement a la porte ne s'arrêter pas . Elle se leva se gratta l'arrière de la tête et ouvrit .

-Oh Emma bonjours vous allez bien ?

-Oui très bien je vois que je dérange , dis la blonde un sourire au lèvre en regardant la jeune femme en pyjama .

-Merde ! Désolé de vous accueillir comme sa . Entré je vais vite me changer . _Elle ouvrit la porte en grand et se rua dans la salle de bain ._

La blonde sourie devant l'embarras de la jeune femme . Elle scruta la chambre s'avança vers une pille de jeux et contempla la collection . Elle regarda par la suite les T-shirt a l'effigie de jeux vidéo , de fil et de manga que Kira avais . Une vrai Geek se dis la Shérif . Raven reviens alors vêtue d'un T-shirt avec un Super Sayen dessus , ses cheveux toujours attacher de la même façon .

-Désolé pour le bazar je me suis écroulé de fatiguer et j'avais la flemme de ranger aussi , _ria la brune , la sauveuse sourie alors._

-Pas de soucis je suis aussi bordélique alors je comprend .

-Hum sinon sans être indiscrète puis-je savoir se qu'il se passe ? _Demanda t-elle inquiète_.

-Alors premièrement tu va me tutoyer et deuxièmement comme tu es au courant de tout et que Henry nous a brancher sur toute l'histoire je me suis dis qu'il valais mieux faire connaissance et que je te face visiter . Je suis le Shérif de cette ville après tout , _elle leva la tête fière d'elle ._

-Cool avec joie , _sourit-elle_ . Je connais pas encore la ville sa seras une bonne occasion de découvrir

Les deux jeune femme partir de la chambre .

-Ah oui a tu déjà manger Kira ?

-Non pas encore et à vrais dire je crève la dalle .

-Cool alors je vais t'emmener au Granny's elle fais de super bonne Lasagne , _dis alors Emma en se léchant les babine ._

J'ai hâte de goûter alors _, répondis Kira amusé ._

-Ah oui au faite Regina s'excuse de son comportement elle juge toujours les gens vite . Mais tu verras elle a un très bon fond , _sourie t-elle ._

-Pas de soucis t'inquiète .

-Henry et Regina sont aller prévenir les habitants de ton arriver mais aussi que tu savais tout . Sa éviteras les malaise .

Les deux femme se mirent a rire ensemble et montèrent les marches du restaurent et elles y entrèrent . Une fois la porte d'entrée franchis , tous les visages c'étaient tourné vers la brune . Emma déglutie .

-Ouep...plus de malaise , _dis la sauveuse d'un rire sarcastique_ . Je suis désolé pour se malaise , _dit elle a voix basse ._

-Pas grave t'en fais pas . Bon j'ai faim moi allons manger .

Emma hocha la tête . Elles se mirent au bar . Les regards continuaient .

-Vous allez lui foutre la paix à cette gamine oui ! _Cria Ruby_ .

Tout le monde arrêta de regarder Kira et ils vaquèrent à leurs occupation comme si de rien étais .

-Merci Ruby , _fit Emma soulager_.

-De rien ma belle , _sourie t-elle à Emma puis elle se tourna vers Kira_. Enchanté Kira . Henry ma dis beaucoup de bien sur toi . Il t'aime beaucoup .

-Bah c'est gentil je l'aime beaucoup aussi et enchanté Ruby , _sourit-elle_ .

-Alors comme sa tu es à la recherche de tes parents ?

-Yep mais à vrai dire j'ai aucune idée de par ou commencer

\- Bah t'inquiète pas je suis sur que tu les retrouveras . Parole à part , qu'es ce que je vous serre ?

-Comme dab , LASAGNE ! _s'extasia Emma_ .

-Ok par contre calme ta joie tu va faire fuir les clients à hurlé comme sa et mes tympan de louve vont se faire bousillé à force de t'entendre crié , _se moqua la brune Emma fit la moue et Ruby ria de plus belle avant de se tourné vers la nouvelle habitante de la ville ._ Pour toi sa serras quoi ?

-les Lasagne ont l'aire bonne mais...HAMBURGER TRIPLE BECON ! _s'extasia Kira cette fois si ._

-Qu'es ce que je viens de dire à l'instant à Emma ….mes oreilles …..méchantes , _bouda la louve_ .

-Boude pas Ruby c'est rien , _se moqua la blonde_ .

Ruby leurs sourit et partie déposer leurs commande . Emma et Kira discutèrent d'Henry , des jeux vidéo de Kira , de sa vie avec sa mère . Elles échangèrent des galèrent a l'orphelinat . Ruby leurs apporta leurs commande et comme deux affamé elle se ruèrent sur leur plat . Se qui provoqua un soupire de la part de la jeune louve amusé par c'est deux enfants . Ensuite après leurs délicieux repas fini , Emma emmena Kira faire le tours de la ville . Puis elle l'emmena au port . Elle se baladèrent le long des quai et firent plus ample connaissance .

-Hé Love ! _Interpella Hook_

-Killian , _sourit la blonde_ . Comment vas tu ?

Le pirate arriva à leurs hauteur et s'empressa d'enlacer la blonde dans ses bras et de lui déposé un tendre baiser sur le haut de la tête . Kira étais gênée de se retrouver au milieux de retrouvaille .Elle savait que Killian étais le petite amie de Emma.

-Hé bah je te manque temps que sa ? Fit la sauveuse intrigué

-Tu na même pas idée . Je t'aime tellement Emma . Quand pourront nous avoir un moment a nous , _fit il tristement ._

Kira commença à partir mais Emma la retint par le bras . -

Non reste . Killian ont en reparleras . Je te présente Kira .

-Salut , _fit la jeune femme d'un geste de la main_.

-Oh bonjours . C'est donc toi la nouvelle . Désolé je ne t'avais pas vue .

-Oh c'est pas grave . Je vais vous laissez ensembles .

-Non je t'ai dis de rester . _Dis sèchement Emma_.

-Emma...si elle ne veux pas rester laisse la partir . Tu va pas la forcer à rester avec toi enfin avec nous .

-Nous ? _Emma leva un sourcil interrogateur_.

-Bah ouais je compte bien rester avec vous et être avec toi Swan .

-Arrête de m'appeler comme sa...s'agaça Emma .

-Qu'es ce que tu as ….Je t'appelle souvent comme sa et sa ta jamais posé de problème pourtant . _Demanda le Pirate déçus de la réaction de celle qu'il aime ._

Sa ma toujours saoulée . Swan c'est Regina qui m'appelle comme sa . C'est SON truc _. S'emporta la sauveuse ._

-Ok ok désolé . Tu passe ton temps avec elle en se moment...Emma , je veux être plus souvent avec toi _. Il baissa la tête tristement ._

Emma soupira

-Je sais mais Regina à besoins de m-

-NON ! Elle na pas besoins de toi Emma . Elle a Zélèna qui viens la voire chaque jours , elle a Henry et elle a tourné la page pour Robin . La personne qui a besoins de toi en se moment c'est MOI , _cria t-il_ . J'ai l'impression de te partager avec elle .

-Je ne suis pas à TOI seul Killian . _Elle fronça les sourcils en colère par les propos du brun ._

Je ne dis pas sa...je...je dis juste que sa commence à m'énervai que tu sois toujours fourrée avec elle . Tu es mon True Love Emma . Je t'aime , mais cette femme se trouve toujours entre toi et moi _._

Le ton commença à monté entre les deux adulte . Kira se mit entre eux pris le bras d'Emma .

-On se calme , tu viens avec moi . Ravis de faire ta connaissance Killian _. Elle entraîna Emma qui la suivis s'en bronché ._

Aucune des deux ne parlé . Après avoir fais quelque mètre et après s'être bien éloigné du pirate , Kira lâcha le bras de la sauveuse qui la suivis en regardant le sol . Emma étais surtout très gênée d'avoir eu une dispute devant Kira et d'avoir ignoré la présence de celle-ci . La nuit commença à tomber .Emma déposa Kira sur le pas de la chambre de la jeune femme

-Merci pour cette journée Emma . Repose toi bien et passe le bonjours a Henry et Regina .

-Désolé pour l'histoire avec Killian .

-T'inquiète c'est oublié , _elle fit un clin d'œil a Emma qui sourit apaisé par la réaction de la brune ._

Emma partie ravis de s'être fais une nouvelle amie . Elle aimé beaucoup Kira et comprenais comment son fils étais tombé sous le charme de la brune . Emma rentra chez Regina et s'endormit sans dîner . Épuisé par la dispute avec le brun . Kira elle avais passer une agréable journée . Elle étais contente de pouvoir compter Emma en amie désormais . Elle aussi s'endormit épuisé par cette journée .


	4. Chapter 4

**C'est bientôt Noël perso j'ai trop hâte ^^ ! Voici le nouveaux chapitre .  
Je m'excuse pour la personne qui à laisser sa review je l'est pas vue T-T Sorry et j'arrive pas à la voire .  
Bonne lecture et BONNE FÊTE !  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 :** **En douceur**

Le lendemain matin , une délicieuse odeur flottait dans le manoir de Regina . Le parfum qui se dégager de la cuisine fit se redresser d'un coup la blonde . Son ventre poussa un grognement . La veille elle c'était endormie sans manger . Ce matin elle n'avais qu'une envie c'était de s'empiffrait . Elle descendit les escalier et sourie a la vue de la brune , dos a elle s'affairant a préparé le petit-déjeuner . Emma s'accouda au pas de l'entrée et regarda la reine. Celle-ci se retourna la poele a la main et dans l'autre une spatule . Regina écarquilla les yeux et tourna la tête pour regarder l'heure qui afficher 9heure . D'habitude la blonde se réveil a 10 heure .

-Vous êtes bien matinal Miss Swan , _fit la reine en posant dans une assiette emplie de pancake un autre pancake qu'elle venais de cuire ._

-La blonde s'assit sur une des chaise de l'ilo centra ,

Je sais mais j'avais trop faim , _s'exclama la sauveuse ._

-La Mairesse sourie alors .

Dans se cas la manger ne vous privez pas Swan j'en est fais en plus de toute façon .

- _Trop cool , s'extasia le Shérif_ . T'est la meilleur Regina _. Elle pris un pancake encore chaud et le dévora .  
_  
-Heureusement que je suis la meilleur et sinon Swan...manger correctement , _elle leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération .  
_  
\- Tien Henry est toujours pas réveiller ?

-Non il se douche il est toute excité à l'idée d'aller voire ….d'aller LA voire aujourd'hui .

-C'est moi ou tu es jalouse ? _Demanda Emma un sourcil levé ._

Mais pas du tout _, répondis la Reine en tournant la tête outré ._

-Emma sourie elle avais fais mouche et elle le savait .

Regina détend toi , Kira est super sympa croie moi .

La brune grogna puis se calma . Elle fit un chocolat chaud a la cannelle a la blonde puis elle se fit un café noir bien serré . Quelque minute après , Henry descendis en vitesse les escalier , dis bonjours a ses mère , mis des pancake dans un tupperware le mit dans son sac . Le garçon embrassa ses deux mère et partie en vitesse de la maison . Aujourd'hui les deux femmes étaient en repos . Emma proposa a Regina d'aller voire Zelena mais d'y aller en marchand . La brune hésita mais devant la tête de chien battu et après avoir soufflé d'exaspération , Regina céda a la blonde et accepta . Les deux jeune femmes sortirent de la maison . L'hiver étais déjà la mais sans la neige . Regina avais un manteau noir avec de la fourrure noir et elle avais mis autour de son coup une écharpe en laine noir pour éviter d'avoir froid . Elle avais aussi mis des gants en cuire noir . Emma elle Porter sa blouse rouge , un bonnet beige , une écharpe blanche et des gants en laine blanche .

Elles marchèrent , de temps en temps Regina jeta des regard du coin de l'œil sur la blonde . Emma avais les yeux dans le vide se que Regina compris . Quelque chose n'allais pas . La brune s'arrêta et pris le bras de la sauveuse .

-Swan qu'es ce qui ne va pas ? , _demanda inquiète la reine_.

-Je vais bien Regina t'inquiète pas , se força a sourire la blonde .

- _Regina ferma les yeux , soupira puis elle rouvrit ses yeux et fronça les sourcil_ , Emma la sa suffit je voie bien que sa ne va pas je ne suis pas né de la dernière plus . Alors dis moi se qui te tracasse , _Elle avais pris un ton sec ._

- _Emma baissa la tête et soupira_ , Je me suis engueuler avec Killian ….

-Avec le pirate ?! _S'exclama Regina_ .

-Oui qui d'autre …..

-Que c'est il passé ? Je pensais qu'entre vous c'était l'amour fou , _demanda la brune ._

On...Je sais pas Regina j'ai beau essayer j'arrive pas a savoir si j'ai des sentiments pour lu _i ...dit Emma d'un ton triste ._

Emma , c'est vrai qu'en se moment tu es toujours fourré chez moi . Je pense qu'il aimerait passé du temps avec toi . Pour tes sentiments je ne peux savoir a ta place se que tu ressent . Essaye de rester chez lui se soir et si sa ne va pas , si tu voie que tes sentiments ne viendrons pas alors tu aviseras . Mais sache une chose tu dois toujours écouté ton cœur _, Regina posa sa main sur la poitrine de la sauveuse , elle avais prit un ton calme et doux ._

Les paroles de Regina réchauffer le cœur de la blonde . D'ailleurs , son cœur battait plus vite que d'habitude se qui étonna la blonde mais qui ne fit rien paraître . Le contact avec La mairesse était doux et délicat . Elle adoré cette sensation . Cependant elle devais être sur de se qu'elle ressentait pour Killian . Elle aller passer la journée avec lui . C'était décider .

-Aller va rejoindre le manchot , _dit Regina avec dégoût ._

- _Emma sourie_ , Tu ne l'aime vraiment pas hein ?

-Sa se voix temps que sa ? Je fais des efforts pourtant , _se moqua la brune_.

Comme seul réponse Emma ria . Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de la brune puis elle partie en direction de chez Killian . Quand la shérif quitta la brune , celle si prit un visage triste . Elle se sentais seul . Son cœur se serra , c'était douloureux . Regina ce demanda pourquoi elle ressentait autant de sensation en l'absence de la blonde . Elle prit son visage impassible et partie en direction de chez sa sœur .

Du coté de Kira , elle se leva , alla se doucher puis s'habilla . Son téléphone vibra . Elle le prit . Zira venais de lui répondre .

 **'' NANN t'es encore en vie ?! XD bon je rigole mais tu le sais déjà . Je viens de rentrais du boulot . T'inquiète se porc étais pas la . Mais toi calme tes pulsion meurtrière je sens ton aura noir jusqu'ici xD . Je vais faire un gros DODO je suis crevé . Bisous KIKI ! Je t'aime fort :) ''**

Kira sourie . Elle ne répondis pas au message de peur de réveiller sa mère qui devais être en train de dormir . Voyant qu'il étais 9 heure 15 , Kira attendais Henry qui lui avais envoyer un message lui dire qu'il venait la voire et prendre son petit-déjeuner avec elle . Elle sortie des feuilles et un crayon a papier de son sac , elle brancha ses écouteur a son portable . Elle mis la musique a fond . La chanson '' Feel Invicible de Skillet '' passa . Kira danser d'abords sur sa chaise puis tout en dessinant elle se mis a chanter . Pendant se temps le jeune garçon qui arriver prêt du pallier entendis la brune chanter , il retint un rire . Granny's lui avais passer le double des clé exceptionnellement . Il entra dans la chambre . Kira étais la en train de danser sur sa chaise , a chanter et a dessiner . Il fut attendrie en voyant cette scène mais éclata de rire ensuite . Elle ne l'avait pas entendu rire la musique trop a fond . Le jeune auteur posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui sursauta et retira en vitesse ses écouteur .

-Bon sang Henry j'ai faillit faire une attaque ! _S'exclama la brune en calmant son cœur qui battait a tout rompre ._

Tu chantes bien sinon , _se moqua le jeune homme_.

-Roh sa va arrête de te foutre de ma gueule , _bouda Kira_.

-Sa va je rigoler , _sourit-il , la brune lui rendit le sourire ._

Il posa sur la table son sac et sortie le tupperware avec les pancakes . La jeune femme alla préparé du chocolat chaud pour eux . Ils se mirent a manger .

-Wouah ils sont trop bon les pancake de Regina , _s'exclama t-elle ._

-Normal c'est la meilleur , _dit Henry en levant la tête de fierté ._

Tant a de la chance , Zira elle...bah...elle sais très bien commander des pizza , _ria la brune ._

Zira a l'aire d'être super sympa !

-Ouais elle l'ai , _sourit-elle fière d'avoir Zira comme mère adoptive ._

-Par contre elle fait super jeune , _Il but une gorgé de son chocolat ._

-Elle l'ai , elle a que 32 ans tu sais .

-Sérieux ?! Mais toi ta qu'elle age alors ? Tes hyper jeune , _dit le brun choqué_

-J'ai 25 ans .

-Quoi ?! Attend attend , elle a 32 ans et toi 25 ?! mais elle ta adopté quand ? _Demanda l'auteur surpris de l'écart d'age entre les deux jeunes femmes_.

-J'avais 13 ans quand elle ma adopté . Donc elle en avait 20 . _Sourie la brune_.

-Tu peu me raconter ? _Demanda le brun intrigué ._

-Ce serait long à expliqué tu sais ? _Sourie nerveusement la jeune femme .  
_  
-J'ai ton mon temps , _répondit-il du tac au tac ._

-Elle soupira ,

Tu lâches jamais le morceaux hein .

-Nan jamais , _sourit fière Henry ._

-Très bien je vais tout te dire , _souffla la brune_.

-Youpi ! , _s'exclama Henry ._

-Mais avant je vais me refaire du chocolat . Tu en re veux ?

-Oui s'il te plaît .

La jeune femme partie dans une mini cuisine préparé deux chocolats chaud . Le garçon intrigué par les dessins de Kira , les regarda . Elle dessinais en boucle son cauchemars . L'adolescent pris un visage triste . Il voulait aidé sa nouvelle amie qu'il aimé déjà beaucoup . Cependant même si il ne savais pas par ou commencer c'est recherches il ferait tout pour aider la jeune femme .

-ETTTT voilà , _sourit-elle en posant deux tasse fumante sur la table_.

Henry prit vite la tasse , il s'avança plus prêt de la brune attentif a se qu'elle aller lui raconter .


	5. Chapter 5

**Hé bonjours ou bonsoir ^^ aujourd'hui c'est un chapitre spécial FLASH BACK mais il y auras 3 partie .  
J'espère que vous avez passez un bon noël :) pour ma part il était trop bien ^^ et j'ai pus faire découvrir OUAT à mes petite cousine qui ont adoré ^^ .  
Sur se bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Zira et Kira partie 1**

Zira avait 20 ans . C'était l'hiver . Elle travailler dans une petite boutique de jouet . Le soir , elle rentra chez elle .

-Bonsoir mon cœur , _un homme posa ses main sur les hanches de Zira et l'embrassa_.

-Sébastien , _sourit à pleine dent la jeune femme ._

Ils s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent . Cela fessais 4 ans qu'ils se connaissaient et cela fessais seulement 2 ans qu'ils sortaient ensemble .

-Tu ma manquais ma puce . Je t'aime tellement .

-Je sais et je t'aime tellement aussi . _sourit-elle_

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé et avec tendresse ils se firent un câlin qui dura un bon moment . Avant que Zira ne rompe le contact délicatement . Une délicate odeur sortais de la cuisine .

-Sa sens trop bon que ma tu encore préparé de succulent mon amour ? _Demanda la jeune femme avec un large sourire ._

-Pour ma belle princesse je lui es préparé un rôtie de porc avec des pommes de terre .

-Mmmm j'ai tellement hâte d'y goûter . _Elle se lécha les lèvres avec envie ._

- _Sébastien caressa tendrement le bras de Zira_ . Par contre le dessert se seras dans la chambre , f _it-il d'un sourire coquin ._

-Mmm j'ai encore plus hâte , _fit-elle d'un sourire aguicheur ._

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et passionnément . Puis ils allèrent manger . Il fessait nuit et très froid cette nuit . Pendant se temps , dans la rue , une jeune fille courrais à en perdre haleine , dans les rue de la ville . La jeune fille avais une frange brune qui tombé devant ses yeux cachant son visage. Elle portais des habits déchiré et salit de terre . Sa chemise rouge étais devenue rouge foncé voire marron . Son jean lui étais devenue marron et gris . La jeune fille avais 13 ans . Elle était paniqué comme poursuivis par le diable en personne . Elle tourna au coin d'une ruelle et se trouva devant un cul de sac . Elle commença à reculé sans se retourner . Son dos heurta quelque chose . Elle se retourna en vitesse effrayé . Devant elle se trouver 4 adolescent . Le plus vieux avait 20 ans et le plus jeune avais 17 ans . Le plus vieux étais grand , blond et musclé . Le plus jeune avais les cheveux teinté en rouge . Il étais large de corpulence et costaux . Les 4 délinquant arboraient des sourires carnassier . Le blond , le chef , s'avança vers la jeune brune qui reculé pétrifie de peur .

-Bah alors Kira ? Tu pensais nous échapper comme sa ? C'est pas gentil de fuir comme sa et de pas nous donner se qui nous appartient , _dit-il d'un ton trop calme cachant une méchanceté sans nom ._

- _La jeune fille recula terrifier , elle se heurta au mur derrière elle . Elle tremblé ._ Pi..pitié j'ai rien fais laisser moi

-Oh si Kira tu as étais très méchante . Le fric il est ou ?

-Je...je te l'ai dis...je l'est pas …... _, elle se retenais de pleuré devant eux sachant que si elle pleuré ils seraient au anges et satisfait de leurs effet sur la brune ._

- _Il ricana et pris la jeune fille par le colle la soulevant légèrement ,M_ auvaise réponse Kira .

Il mit une droite à la brune qui tomba lourdement au sol . Elle se tenait la joue et se releva .Elle tremblé . Elle ne pouvais fuir .

-Oh regarde boss elle tremble de peur , _ricana un des adolescent ._

-J'ai vue Lucas , _répondit le Boss affichant un sourire satisfait ._

-Qu'elle pute cette fille . Un pure déchet , _raya un autre adolescent ._

-Tu as raison Hugo , un vrai déchet . Les gars nous allons montrer à notre chère Kira se qu'il en coûte de nous décevoir , _ricana le blond ._

-Ouais ! _crièrent en cœur les 3 adolescent ._

Les 3 subordonné ainsi que le chef entourèrent bientôt la jeune fille impuissante . Le chef se mis face à Kira , il lui souriait sachant très bien qu'il aller prendre plaisir à la faire souffrir. La brune tremblé .

-Non s'il vous plaît me frapper pas je ferais plus de bêtise je serais sage promis , _supplia t-elle avec une voix étranglais par les larmes qui commencer à venir ._

-Ah mais sa il fallait y pensais avant Kira , _il fit un clin d'œil à Kira ._ Oh et s'il te plaît j'ai une chose à te demandé .

-Qu...quoi ? _Demanda t-elle sachant que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire_.

-Crie , _il arbora un immense sourire diabolique et il claqua des doigts ._

Un bruit sourd de craquement se fit entendre , une douleur vive se fit sentir sur les genoux de la brune . Lucas et Hugo , qui étaient sur ses coté avaient deux barre en fer dans les mains et avaient frappé sans retenue les genoux de la jeune fille . Celle-ci hurla et tomba au sol . La douleur étais intense . Les 4 bourreaux de la brune s'approchèrent d'elle en ricanant . La peur la gagna . Sa y es , elle pleuré . Elle vit les visages satisfait de ceux qui lui fessaient du mal . Le garçon au cheveux rouge tira sur les cheveux de Kira et lui donna avec un poing américain un coup dans le ventre et lui lâcha les cheveux . Elle se pris le ventre entre ses bras et pleura et les suppliait d'arrêter promettant d'être gentille . Lucas donne un coup de pied dans le dos de la jeune fille , Hugo lui prit un sac qui traîner par terre . Lucas souleva Kira qui ne tenait plus debout toute seul . Le visage vers le bas , impuissante elle se laissa faire . Hugo mis le sac sur la tête de Kira et commença à l'étouffer . Avec la force qui lui rester elle tenta de se débattre mais Lucas étant plus fort qu'elle et réussi à la maintenir .

La jeune fille crue mourir . Sa respiration disparaissait petite à petit . Elle avais l'impression que ses poumons se serrer et qu'il aller exploser . Le supplice s'arrêta tout d'un coup . Elle fut jeté au sol . Elle tremblé et pleuré en silence . Le blond s'approcha d'elle . Elle étais recroqueviller sur elle . Il l'allongea de force sur le dos et se mis à califourchon sur elle . Elle avait la tête tourné sur le coté .

-Regarde moi ! _Ordonna t-il_

- _Elle tourna lentement sa tête vers lui . Ses yeux exprimé toute la terreur qu'elle ressentait_ . Pitié _, souffla t-elle dans un ultime espoirs ._

Il sortit un couteau et commença à entailler la joue de Kira , puis des partie du corps de Kira . Elle criais se qui extasia le boss . Les autres adolescents laissèrent leur chef se faire plaisir . Ils fumèrent en se délectant du spectacle . Les cries de Kira durèrent quelque minute . Le boss déboutonna la chemise de Kira .

-Non me...me...me violé pas , _elle retrouva assez de force pour se débattre_ .

- _Il ricana ,_ Non je te violerais pas . Qui aurait envie de baiser un être aussi répugnant que toi

Il tendit sa main sur le coté . Ses 3 subordonné lui donnèrent une cigarette qu'ils venaient d'allumé .

-Juste un petit souvenir , _ria t-il en posant la cigarette sur la peau blanche de la jeune fille qui lâcha un crie et se tordit de douleur ._

Après c'est supplice qui avaient durer 1 heure , les 3 subordonné partir un peux plus loin .

- _Le boss se pencha vers l'oreille de la brune qui gisait au sol_ , Demain soir je veux que tu trouve 300 dollars ou que tu vole un truc qui vaux 300 dollars ou croie moi tu perdra un œil .

Elle hocha la tête . La bande c'étaient éloigné . Kira se replia lentement sur elle même . Ses genoux lui fessaient affreusement mal . Elle pleura le reste de la nuit et s'endormit de fatigue sur le sol en pleine ruelle .

Le lendemain Kira scrutaient les passant , tapis dans l'ombre comme un prédateur attendant sa proie. Ses genoux lui fessaient encore terriblement mal . Elle regarda les prix des objets dans les vitrines et fessait mentalement les calculs de se qu'il fallait qu'elle dérobe pour atteindre la somme. Elle vit une jeune femme sortie d'un magasin de jouet . Avec un carton écrie « PS3 » dessus . Kira regarda vite le prix de la console derrière la vitrine de la boutique . 350 Dollars était affiché . Elle atteindrais facilement sa somme . Elle suivit dans l'ombre la jeune femme . Le téléphone de la jeune femme sonna . Elle arriva devant une voiture et posa le carton sur le capot de sa voiture.

-Oui chérie j'ai la PS3 ont va s'éclataient ! _Disait-elle au téléphone ._

Telle un prédateur , la jeune fille arriva à hauteur de la voiture et avec une grande habileté elle pris le carton et partie en courant avec .

-Hé ! AU VOLEUR ! _Cria la jeune femme poursuivant Kira_ .

Les passants se demandé se qu'il se passait et certain ignorer complètement la jeune femme qui poursuivais Kira . Elle poursuivi la petite brune à travers les rues . Quand elle vit Kira s'effondrait au sol et se tordre de douleur . Elle arriva à hauteur de Kira et prit sa console .

-Je vais appelé les flics , _gronda t-elle en regardant Kira ._

-Tué moi plutôt ! _hurla Kira ._

- _La jeune femme choqué regarda la jeune adolescente qui se tordait de douleur et qui commencer à pleuré_ Hé , que se passe t-il petite , _demanda la jeune femme inquiète de voire une si jeune fille souffrir autant ._

-J'ai mal , j'ai mal pitié que sa s'arrête , _sanglota Kira ._

- _La femme posa sa main sur l'épaule de la fille qui la repoussa violemment_ , Hé calme toi je te veux aucun mal .

-S'il vous plaît tué moi j'ai trop mal je suis un déchet , _pleura la petite brune ._

-Personne en se monde n'est un déchet , _elle prit Kira dans ses bras_.

Celle-ci de débattait elle avait peur . La jeune femme posa tendrement une main sur la tête de la jeune fille qui pleuré à chaude larme . Ensuite elle caressa doucement le dos de Kira qui se détendis . Jamais elle n'avait ressentie autant de douceur .Elle serra la jeune femme .

-Tu es blessé je vais appelé une ambulance . _Elle prit don portable ._

-Non , NON ! pitié pas l'hôpital je vous en conjure pas sa . Madame je vous volerez plus promis mais faites pas sa s'il vous plaît . _La voix de Kira tremblé elle était angoissé ._

-Bien . Je vais t'emmener chez moi . Mon petite amie est médecin il t'examinera d'accord , _dit-elle doucement ._

-D'accord tout se que vous voulez madame mais pas l'hôpital .

-Zira , Je m'appelle Zira . J'ai que 20 ans alors les madames non merci , _bouda Zira se qui fit sourire Kira_.

Kira se surpris à sourire . Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas sourit ?

-Tu as un magnifique sourire jeune fille . Puis-je savoir ton prénom ? _Demanda tendrement Zira._

-Ki...Kira...

-C'est un très jolie prénom , _sourit Zira ._

-Vous trouvez ? _Demanda Kira surprise ._

-Ban ouais pourquoi ?

- _Elle baissa la tête_ . Tout le monde se moque de mon prénom...

-Et bien se son tout des con , _fit la jeune femme en portant Kira dans ses bras comme une princesse . Elle tendis à Kira le carton de la PS3 ._ Je te fais confiance l'abîme pas dac ?

-Dac Zira , _sourit-elle ._

Durant le trajet qui menais chez Zira , Kira c'était endormie . La jeune femme observait du coin de l'œil la jeune fille .

\- Comment une enfant peut-il être autant désespérer pour vouloir mourir...et souffrir comme sa... _murmura la jeune femme le regard devenant triste ._

La voiture s'arrêta devant un immeuble . Zira sortie de la voiture arriva devant la portière devant Kira . Elle l'ouvrit , la brune ne se réveilla pas toujours profondément endormie . Zira sourie et porta la petite brune . Zira ferma avec son pied la portière . Elle monta dans son appartement .

-Hé mon cœur salut tu va bi-... _demanda Sébastien avant de s'interrompre et d'arqué un sourcil interrogateur_. Qui c'est cette gamine ?

-Une petite que j'ai trouvé dans la rue .

-Nan t'ai sérieuse ?! Mais va remettre sa dehors bon sang , _s'énerva t-il ._

-Pas avant que tu ne l'ai examiné mon cœur , _répondit-elle d'une voix calme et douce_.

-Tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire hein... _soupira t-il ._

-Nan jamais ! _Sourit-elle_

-Emmenons la à l'hôpital . _Il se leva et attrapais son blouson_

-Non ! Elle refuse d'y aller .

-Sa j'en est rien à faire . Aller viens

-Je...non...écoute Séb tu n'as pas vue le regard effrayer qu'elle ma lancé quand je lui es dis que j'allai appeler une ambulance . Examine la s'il te plaît , _supplia la brune ._

-Très bien … _céda le médecin_ .

Zira emmena Kira dans leurs chambre et l'allongea sur le lit . Sébastien demanda à voire l'état du corps de Kira . La jeune femme hésita mais retira les vêtements de la jeune fille en prenant grand soins à ne pas réveiller la fille . Elle retira le pantalon crasseux de la jeune brune puis sa chemise . Elle mis sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffé un crie de frayeur en voyant le corps de l'enfant . Kira avait des bleu au corps , des coupures qui on cicatrisé mais il y a toujours les marques . Sur le corps de la jeune enfant il y a aussi des marques de brûlure , les genoux de Kira eu son rouge et bleuté . Sébastien rentra dans la chambre et fit reculé sa compagne .

-Chérie ne regarde pas et va dehors .

-Non je...je...sa va aller . _Souffla t-elle encore choqué_. Je vais resté ici . Si...si elle se réveil je dois être présente mais examine la avec précaution je veux qu'elle dorme .

-D'accord je ferais attention .

Il examina la brune avec une grande précaution pour ne pas la réveiller . Il prit le bras de Zira et l'emmena un peux plus loin dans la chambre .

-Alors ? _Murmura Zira inquiéte_ .

-Elle a beaucoup de marque et pour sa je ne peux rien faire , cependant , pour ses genoux il lui faut juste un plâtre ou des attelles sur chaque jambe pendant 2 semaine et ensuite elle iras mieux et des antibiotique pour atténué la douleur . Je vais aller acheté tout sa et ensuite je ferais mes valise . Car comme tu le sais je dois aller en déplacement en Afrique.

-Je sais , tu va me manqué et merci mon cœur , _sourit-elle ._ Je vais lui remettre des vêtements .

Plut tard , Kira dormais toujours , Sébastien avait posé une attelle sur chaque jambe de l'enfant . Il avait également ramener des antibiotique . Plus tard il était devant la porte d'entrée . Les deux amoureux s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent .

-Zira promet moi quelque chose , _dit-il sérieusement_

-Mmm j'aime pas quand tu dit sa , _bouda la jeune femme ._

-Zira je ne rigole pas . Quand elle seras guérie tu la renvoie directement sois à la rue sois à l'orphelinat ou chez ses parent . Je ne veux pas la voire en rentrant .

-T'ai pas sérieux...cette gamine souffre

-ET alors , si tu te met à recueillir tous les gosses qui souffre tu n'as pas fini . Zira , sois un peux sérieuse pour une fois . Cette gamine n'est qu'une délinquante qui n'hésitera pas à nous volé à la moindre occasion . Tu donne ta confiance trop facilement . Alors STOP . Chérie...elle ne t'apportera que des ennuies . _Fit-il calmement ._

\- Tu veux que je la renvoie dehors...ou que je la renvoie de l'endroit d'où elle a fuit ? _Répondit-elle plus froidement qu'elle l'aurais voulue ._

-Il posa sa main sur la joue de Zira et lui sourie .

Je dis sa pour notre bien à tous les deux mon amours . Elle viens de la rue . Tu as vue ces blessures . Elle est dangereuse . Alors promet le moi...je t'en pris . _Déclara t-il en suppliant la jeune femme ._

- _Elle soupira à contrecœur_ , D'accord...je la renverrais dehors

-J'y vais mon ange . Je t'aime . _Il embrassa la jeune femme et partie_ .

Zira ferma la porte et soupira . Cette enfant l'intrigué et elle comptait bien faire sourire la petite brune .Elle ne supportait pas de voire un enfant triste et surtout pas de savoir un enfant souffrir autant que la jeune fille souffrait . Bizarrement même si elle ne se connaissaient que depuis 5 heure elle avait le sentiment qu'elle et Kira pourrait s'entendre . Elle voulais connaître la jeune fille . Elle partie dans sa cuisine et prépara à manger . Quand elle monta à l'étage , Kira regarder la fenêtre . A cette vue , Zira sourie . Elle arriva avec un plateau remplie de chose à manger . La brune tourna la tête vers Zira . Leurs regards se croisèrent et se fixèrent . Aucun mot n'étaient prononcé . Un silence régnaient .

-Salut , _dit Zira en souriant nerveusement ne sachant pas trop comment réagirai la petite ._

-Bonjours , _répondit la brune ._

-Bien dormis ? _Demanda Zira en s'approchant et en fermant la porte_.

-Oui . Le lit et confortable et je voie d'ailleurs que j'ai dormis profondément je n'est rien sentie , _elle montra les attelles ainsi que ses nouveau habit .  
-Zira sourie . _Ah sa ! Ouais euh désolé je tes déshabillé , tes affaires étaient sale alors je me suis permise . Désolé .

-Pas grave . _Elle dévora le plateau repas des yeux . Son ventre se mis a gargouillé , gênée elle mis sa main sur son ventre et détourna le regard en boudant_

- _Zira ria au éclat et posa le plateau repas sur les cuisses de la brune_ . C'est pour toi , mange à ta faim

-Pou...pour moi ?! Tout SA ?! _S'exclama Kira ._

-Bah ouais . _Rie la jeune femme ._

-Oh merci , merci , merci , _répondit la jeune brune les larmes au yeux ._

-Ah non ne pleure pas s'il te plaît , _dit la jeune femme le regard triste_.

-Se son des larmes de joie , je suis tellement contente de pouvoir manger je...je peux ? _Demanda t-elle hésitante ._

-Oui va y , _fit Zira en souriant_.

- _Kira prit la fourchette , son regard s'assombrit et elle reposa la fourchette_. Je...je ne mérite pas sa...

-Zira fronça les sourcils,

Pourquoi dit tu sa ?

-Je...j'ai tenté de vous volé...vous avez eu la bonté de me soigné , moi..un...déchet...et la vous me nourrissez ….c'est trop...je ne peux accepté...vous en avez déjà fait assez pour quelqu'un comme moi

- _Zira soupira et colla son front à celui de la jeune fille . Kira elle était surprise de se geste et regarda Zira qui elle , souriait chaleureusement_. Cesse donc de te rabaisser gamine . Tu n'est PAS un déchet croie moi . DEPLUS pour tout t'avouai tu m'intrigue . _Zira fronça les sourcils et sa voix se fit plus sérieu_ se . Je ne comprend pas comment une enfant peux autant souffrir jusqu'à vouloir mourir .

-Vous ne savez pas qu'elle genre de monstre je suis... _Elle fixa Zira droit dans les yeux_. Je mérite tout se qu'il m'arrive. Je n'est pas le droit au bonheurs et je n'y accéderais jamais . Je suis orpheline et mes parents on eu raisons de m'abandonnai . Votre gentillesse vous perdra...

-Je ne voie pas de monstre en toi petite . Je ne voie qu'une enfant paumé . Deplus redit encore une fois que tes parent on eu raison de t'abandonnai et redit encore UNE FOIS que tu ne mérite pas le bonheur et tu verras jeune fille que ma gentillesse pourrait vite disparaître , _dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle ._

- _Kira déglutit , les mots de Zira la touchaient profondément jamais quelqu'un n'avait était aussi gentil avec elle et bizarrement , Kira se sentait agréablement bien au coté de Zira_ . Je...d...d'accord mais vous...vous énervez pas .

- _Zira éclata de rire_ , Aller mange maintenant !

-Avec vous , _sourie Kira_ . Je veux pas être seul a manger .

-Bien gamine , _sourie Zira en retour et caressa tendrement les cheveux de la brune ._

Kira et Zira mangèrent ensemble . Sans savoir pourquoi elle appréciaient la compagnie de l'autre . Zira ria la journée en entraînant la petite brune dans ces fou rire . Les heures passèrent et de temps en temps Kira regardai l'heure inscris sur le réveil . Plus le temps passé plus son cœur se serré . Zira s'endormit tenant la main de Kira . Attendrie par le visage de sa sauveuse , la jeune fille s'assit sur le bord du lit et mit sur le dos de Zira une couverture qui était au pied du lit . Kira le savait il était 20 heure et elle devait donné 300 dollars au groupe . Avec une grimace et une vive douleur au genoux , Kira se leva en fessant le moins de bruit possible . Elle alla dans le salon . Dehors la nuit commencé a tombé . Elle soupira et regarda le porte feuille sur la table . Elle se pencha pour le prendre mais s'arrêta...Elle ne pouvais pas faire sa . Elle ne pouvait pas volé celle qui avait tant donné pour elle , une inconnue . Elle ouvrit la porte et partie de l'immeuble . Elle avait atrocement mal , elle serra ses dents pour évité de crié . Elle s'appuyait sur les murs des maison . 20 minute après le départ de Kira , Zira se réveilla , les yeux encore embrumé par le réveil elle chercha avec sa main le contact avec la jeune fille , cependant elle ne trouva aucune présence. Elle bondit de sa chaise et chercha la jeune brune dans la pièce . Elle courra dans le salon et vit la porte entrouverte elle balaya du regard la pièce mais rien n'avait était volé . Kira était juste partie .

-Non , non , non pas sa ….pas sa ...MERDE ! _cria-elle rageusement elle prit son blouson et partit en vitesse dehors ._

Zira savait que Kira devait être dans les rues les moins visité . Elle prit les petite ruelle en appelant la jeune fille . Elle même ne savait pas pourquoi elle paniqué tellement pour l'enfant qu'elle venait de rencontré . Zira savait une chose , elle avait peur , tellement peur que la jeune fille se refasse frappé . Cela lui était inconcevable .

Pendant se temps , Kira arriva au lieux de rendez-vous . Elle s'assit sur une poubelle , elle réfléchissait et ses pensé allé vers Zira . Elle ne voulait pas mettre sa sauveuse en danger . C'était ses problème pas ceux de Zira . Elle ne voulait pas que Zira sois en danger car elle le savait , c'est types ne la laisserait pas leurs échappé et ils seraient capable de faire souffrir Zira .

-Oh oh mais qui voilà ! Kira ! _Dit une voix , celle du chef du groupe , affichant un large sourire ._

Kira descendit de son perchoir .

-Alors déchet il est ou le fric , _cracha avec dégoût Lucas .  
_  
-Je l'ai pas... _répondit Kira levant la tête et fixant le groupe .  
_  
-J'ai crue mal entendre ! _Cria Hugo ._

-Je n'est pas...JE N'EST PAS VOTRE FRIC ! _Hurla Kira pour se donné du courage_.

 _Le chef du groupe prit Kira par le coup le regard sombre remplie de colère , il souleva la jeune fille_ -Tu oses nous décevoir encore une fois et en plus ….TU OSE NOUS GEULER DESSUS ! MAIS TU VA MORFLER SALE DECHET ! _Cria avec colère le blond ._

N'y une n'y deux la jeune brune se retrouva violemment jeté au sol . Les 4 adolescent frappèrent sans retenue la jeune fille qui se protégé tant bien que mal . Cependant elle ne crié pas se qui énervait encore plus le groupe . Le blond se mit à califourchon sur la petite et souleva le t-shirt que Kira portait . Il observa les vêtements que portait Kira , une vague de rage l'envahit .

-Dit moi que c'est une blague !

-Non je n'est pas votre fric , s _ouffla t-elle en reprenant une respiration normal .  
_  
-JE PARLE PAS DE SA ! MAIS DE TES FRINGUE ! TA PAS NOTRE FRIC MAIS TU T'AI ACHETER DES VETEMENTS ! _Hurla t-il ._

Devant l'absence de réponse de la jeune fille il prit un briqué et brûla la peau de Kira qui cette fois-ci ne put retenir un crie . Son regard était perdu dans le vide , la douleur la tiraillé elle voulait mourir et que sa finisse . Elle repensait à Zira qui avait était la seul personne tendre et gentille avec elle depuis longtemps . Jamais elle n'avait connue une telle douceur . Le boss prit un couteaux , l'ado au cheveux rouge se mit face au visage de Kira et lui écarta la paupière gauche . Puis Hugo posa un écarteur de paupière sur celle de Kira , revenant de ces pensé une immense panique s'empara d'elle . Elle avait peur et se débâta mais en vain . Lucas lui tenait les jambes , le rouge lui tenait fermement la tête et Hugo tenait son bras gauche tendis que le blond , à califourchon sur elle avait posé une des se jambe sur le bras droit de la brune .Ils ricanèrent .

-Je t'avait prévenue Kira . Tu va perdre un œil . Sa se vend bien au marché noir , _ricana t-il ._ Considèrent sa comme ton remboursement , _ria le blond ._

-Nonnn pas sa par pitié , _paniqua la brune ._

Le blond posa la lame du couteaux sur la joue de la brune et monta la lame doucement jusqu'à l'œil gauche de Kira qui ne pouvait bouger . Tout s'embrouilla dans la tête de l'enfant . Elle vit le blond levé les mains en l'aire ainsi que les 3 autres adolescent . Elle sentie une main se posé sur son épaule et retiré se qui maintenez sa paupière ouverte . Une force la tira et elle se retrouva dans les bras d'une femme en pleure . Reprenant conscience , elle vit la police arrêter les adolescents . Elle regarda la personne qui la serrait et qui pleuré .

-Idiote ! _La personne leva la tête , Zira pleuré et serra Kira contre elle ._

-Z...Zira...que... _La brune encore choqué ne put finir sa phrase . Elle serra Zira contre elle et pleura tellement elle avait eut peur ._

-Putain Kira ne...NE REFAIS JAMAIS SA ! _Cria la jeune femme entre deux pleure ._

-Promit , _murmura la petite brune entre deux sanglot ._

-Je te remmène chez moi et ne t'enfuis plus pigé _, souffla Zira ._

La petite brune hocha la tête et se colla encore plus a Zira qui porta Kira en jetant un regard noir au 4 bourreau de Kira .

-Vous ! Plus jamais vous ne la toucherez !

-T'inquiète âpres se qu'ils ont fait ils vont écopé d'une belle peine de prison . _Dit une policière_

-Merci Ashley .

Zira remmena la petite fille à la maison avec une conviction plus grande de protéger Kira de cette vie. 

* * *

**Voilà Chapitre fini j'en suis de mon coté au 9éme chapitre . Je fais encore beaucoup d'erreur j'en suis consciente ^^" . Si vous avez des conseils à me donné ou n'importe quoi à me dire n'hésité pas ^^ je suis ouverte et merci à Green Hedapool pour ta review et de ton soutien je suis heureuse que ma fic plaise :) .**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hé ! Bonjours à tout ^_^ . J'espère que vous allez bien moi oui ! Se soir c'est le nouvelle an ^w^ je vous souhaite une bonne année et de joyeuse fête sur se je vous laisse avec la suite de l'histoire .**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Zira et Kira partie 2**

Cela fessai une semaine que Kira était chez Zira . Elle avait expliqué à la jeune femme pourquoi elle était sortie de chez elle et avait rejoint les 4 adolescent . Zira l'avait bien prit mais avait ordonner à la jeune brune de ne plus recommencer , se que l'enfant accepta . Kira et Zira rigolaient souvent ensemble , elles c'étaient beaucoup rapprocher en l'espace d'une semaine . Kira accorda sa confiance à Zira et Zira avait accordait sa confiance à la jeune fille . La jeune femme fit découvrir à la brune les jeux vidéo et lui montra divers manga et film , dans ces moment la se que préférais Zira c'était le regard extasiait de la petite qui découvrait toute un monde . En étant avec Kira , la jeune femme se sentait bien , même si elle avait du mal à se l'avoué , elle se sentait mieux avec Kira qu'avec Sébastien . Tous les soirs Sébastien appelait Zira pour savoir comment sa aller et savoir si l'état de la petite s'améliorait .

-Alors son état ? _Disait Sébastien à travers le téléphone .  
_  
-Oh elle va beaucoup mieux. La elle dessine sur la table du salon je la porte pour qu'elle se déplace .

-Je me doute . Plus qu'une semaine et ensuite , quand elle peux marché elle part .

 _Zira savait que Sébastien souriait derrière le téléphone_. - Séb je pense pas pouvoir faire sa...

-PARDON ? J'ai crue mal entendre , _répondit le médecin ._

-Ta bien entendu chérie...

-Zira on en a déjà parlé ! Cette gosse est néfaste TU dois t'en débarrasser .

-Séb ! _Répondit outré la jeune femme_. C'est une enfant , un être humain on se débarrasse pas comme sa d'un enfant c'est pas un vulgaire objet .

-Zira...

-Sébastien écoute , je m'attache à cette enfant je l'apprécie et je réfléchie sérieusement à...

-NE fini pas cette phrase ! _Dit-il froidement_ . Tu ne la connaît que depuis 1 semaine tu n'as que 20 ans et moi 25 je refuse d'avoir un enfant maintenant et je veux que l'ont est est l'enfant que JE te donnerait... pas sa !

-...Je dois y aller je vais préparer à manger , _elle coupa l'appel énerver par l'attitude de son compagnon ._

Zira tenta de se calmer mais en vain . Elle se tourna vers la brune et la regarda avec attention , Kira dessiner sagement sur la table une tasse fumante de chocolat chaud à ses coté , la petite fille souriait . Elle était plus épanouie depuis qu'elle partager sa vie avec Zira . Zira se calma , elle était attendri en regardant l'enfant . Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la laisser seul comme sa .Quand elle avait appeler la police pour venir secourir Kira , Zira avait réussi à faire joué son contacte haut placé qui est aussi une amie , pour ne pas que l'on pose de question sur la petite fille . Kira n'était jamais en colère . Elle souriait toujours et savait apaisé Zira quand celle-ci devenez d'humeur exécrable . La jeune femme n'avait jamais su prendre soins d'un animal de compagnie n'y même d'elle même , mais avec la petite elle avait le sentiment d'être utile pour quelqu'un et elle avait enfin se sentiment de devoir protéger quelqu'un . Elle s'avança vers la brune et regarda par dessus l'épaule de celle-ci . Kira avait dessiner une jeune femme , un homme et une petite fille au milieux quittant une maison effrayante . La jeune femme fronça les sourcils .

-Qu'es ce que c'est ? _Demanda t-elle fessant sursauté l'enfant ._

Ah euh ….euh …..et bah...sa c'est...c'est mon rêve... _Répondit-elle en baissant la tête , le visage remplie de tristesse ._

-La sauveuse de Kira se détendit et s'assit à coté de la jeune fille et posa une main délicate sur la main de Kira qui commencé à pleurer . La voix de Zira devenait douce .

Hé , Kira du calme d'accord. Tu...Tu veux bien m'expliquer ton rêve ?

-Sa ….c'est la maman de mes rêve...une maman gentille , douce , tendre , drôle ...Comme toi , _elle sanglota_ , sa c'est le papa de mes rêve . Un papa qui prendrait soins de moi . Qui me porterait sur ses épaule et avec qui je serais complice , l'enfant bah c'est moi . La maison effrayante c'est l'orphelinat...c'est trop effrayant la bas je préfère vivre dehors que d'y retourner .

Les mots de Kira venaient de transpercé le cœur de la jeune femme . Zira se répété inlassablement les mots de Kira . Elle voulait une maman comme elle ….. Zira était très toucher jamais aucun n'y même les ''je t'aime'' de Sébastien n'avait autant émue la jeune femme . Elle prit d'instinct la jeune fille dans ses bras et lui caressa chaleureusement le dos . Kira ne cesser de pleuré , Zira , elle resta la , à la consoler du mieux qu'elle le pouvait . Le câlin s'arrêta quand la petite brune s'endormit dans les bras de Zira . Elle alla déposé la petite fille dans sa chambre , puis elle la borda et lui embrassa le front et sortie de la chambre . La jeune femme s'installa dans le canapé , croisant ses bras derrière sa tête elle trouva le plafond très attirant et le fixa longuement . Elle repensé à tous les sentiments et les sensation qu'elle avait au contacte de la jeune fille . Elle avait cette résistible envie d'être toujours présente pour la brune , de lui faire des câlins , de l'entendre rire , d'être la quand Kira est triste . Se n'était pas de l'amour comme elle aimer Sébastien , mais elle avait se ressentit comme quelque chose enfouie en elle . Mais par dessus tout elle avait envie de la protéger coûte que coûte . Cependant elle ne connaissait la petite que depuis 1 semaine et tout ces sentiments nouveaux l'effrayer . Elle téléphona à son ami , son meilleur ami qui vivait lui en France .

-Zira ? _Demanda l'homme au bout du fil ._

-Hé Riri sa roule ? _Répondit-elle_

-Si tu m'appelle c'est que ta des soucis toi , _ria t-il ._

-Absolument pas , _s'offusqua la jeune femme ._

-Je te connais Zira , aller raconte à ton meilleur ami tes petite soucis .

-Oh croie moi Ritchie ce ne sont pas de PETIT soucis , _soupira t-elle ._

Elle lui expliqua en détail sa rencontre avec Kira et se qu'avait traversé la petite fille , la peur de celle si envers l'orphelinat . Elle lui raconta les réactions de Sébastien . Son ami l'écouta attentivement la laissant parler pour ne pas l'interrompre . Elle fini par lui avoué se qu'elle ressentez en présence de l'enfant et à quel point les mots de Kira par rapport au dessin l'avait profondément touché . Une fois son monologue fini , elle lui demanda se qu'il en pensait .

-Oui en effet se n'est pas un PETIT soucis , _soupira t-il ._

-Qu'es ce que j'ai docteur , _se moqua t-elle ._

-Tout d'abord la réaction de Séb …. pour lui , Kira n'es rien et elle est l'ombre au tableau idyllique qu'il a avec toi . C'est à dire être avec toi et te donné un enfant , son enfant qui porte SON sang et TON sang . Pour lui , cette gosse gâche son bonheur . Tu le sais mieux que quiconque , il HAIS les orphelin ….

-Je sais...et sa m'agace quand il ressent sa...c'est pauvre enfant n'ont rien demander à personne...pour lui le sang et plus important que tout . Sauf que non...un enfant qu'il porte ou non le même sang que ses parents n'a besoins que d'une chose , de parent qui l'aime .

-Il sait que tu t'attache facilement au personne et la c'est le cas avec elle .

-Alors quoi je dois la remmener en enfer ?! _S'insurgea t-elle froidement ._

-Non absolument pas , _répondit-il calmement_ . Zira...se que tu éprouve pour Kira...c'est tout se qu'il te fallait …..

-co...comment sa ? _demanda la jeune femme ._

-Il ria au téléphone ,

Zira tu connais déjà la réponse .

-Dit le...

-Tu as se besoins de devoir protéger quelqu'un et de pouvoir te sentir utile et aimé par une personne . Avec Séb c'est bien , mais tu as toujours se sentiment d'être inutile et tu as constamment une sorte de vide alors qu'avec la petite tu te sens importante et UTILE et tu n'a plus se vide , tu veux être la pour l'épauler et l'aider et lui donné tout l'amour que tu peux offrir ….comme se que n'a jamais fais ta mère avec toi . Tu aimes cette enfant comme une...

-Tait-toi , _la coupa sèchement la jeune femme au bord des larmes ._

-Tu voies cette enfant comme un reflet de toi car tu as également trop souffert du manque d'amour de ta mère et le simple faite de savoir cette enfant sans parent et souffrir t'est insupportable . Zira tu aimes la petite comme une mère aimes son enfant . TU VEUX être sa mère . TU AIMES cette enfant plus que tu aimes Sébastien . Zira voie la vérité en face...tu voie cette enfant comme ta as toujours voulue adopté et tu as toujours voulue aidé les enfants . Mais avec cette fille c'est autre chose . Tu l'aimes et tu veux partager se que tu n'as pas pues partager avec ta mère partie trop tôt. Toi aussi tu n'as jamais vraiment eu de parent , ils sont mort quand tu étais jeune et personne ne comprenait ta douleur . Avec Kira c'est différent , car enfin quelqu'un te comprend .

- _Zira pleura_ , Je la connais que depuis 1 semaine c'est insensé !Et je vais perdre Séb …. _Dit-elle entre deux sanglot ._

-Laisse toi 1 semaine de plus alors . Mais tu verras que tes sentiment ne feront que se renforcé . Je te connais par cœur ma belle . Je te laisse médité la dessus . Bye Zira .

L'appelle se coupa , Zira posa son téléphone sur la table basse puis pris son visage entre ses main et pleura . Elle ne savait plus quoi pensé . Elle repenser à la souffrance qu'elle avait vécus avec sa mère avec qui elle n'avait jamais pus construire de réel lien car celle-ci est morte quand Zira avait 7 ans , puis ses pensé repartir vers la petite fille qui était dans sa chambre . Elle voulait protéger Kira , elle voulait rendre la jeune fille heureuse et savoir que Kira souffrait aussi lui était impossible . Elle aime cette enfant mais elle ne voulait pas perdre Sébastien. Tout se qu'elle voulait c'était une famille mais elle voulais que Kira face partie de cette famille . Elle était perdu ,en pleur . Un orage éclata dehors , il pleuvait averse .

-Zira sa va ? _Demanda une voix mi endormie , mi inquiète ._

 _Zira s'arrêta de pleurer elle avait reconnue la douce voix de Kira . Elle essuya vite ses larmes et se redressa_ . -Ki...Kira ? Que fait tu debout et comment à tu fais pour te levé ? _Demanda la jeune femme la voix enroué par la tristesse qu'elle ressentez ._

Kira se frotta les yeux et s'avança vers la jeune femme

-J'ai entendu l'orage et j'ai...j'ai eu peur , _dit-elle en baissant la tête._ C'est ridicule je sais...et pour mes jambe j'ai de moins en moins mal quand je marche .

Zira sourit malgré les larmes qui commencé à remonter . -

Mais non se n'est pas ridicule Kira . C'est normal d'avoir peur tu sais . _Elle caressa la tête de Kira , celle-ci releva sa tête , et fixa droit dans les yeux la jeune femme qui était gênée,_ Euh qui...qui à t-il ?

-Pourquoi tu pleure Zira ? _Demanda la jeune fille  
_

Les mots de Kira eux l'effet d'un choque pour Zira . Elle sentit les larmes remonté , il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleure devant Kira . Elle secoua sa tête et se força à sourire .

-De quoi tu parle voyons je ne suis pas triste et je ne pleure pas , _fit la jeune femme se forçant à sourire._

D'un coup , la jeune fille enlaça Zira et caressa l'arrière de la tête de Zira .

-Je le voie dans tes yeux Zira , je connais se regard pasque j'ai le même alors...pleure . Je suis la je te lâcherais pas . Donc pleure sa te ferras du bien . _Le ton de la petite fille était calme et doux ._

Zira ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes . Elles restèrent dans cette position quelque temps . La pluie tombé contre les vitres de l'appartement . Le temps semblait s'être arrêter pour elle , Zira pleuré à chaude larmes cependant , que Kira sois celle qui était présente pour la réconforter , plus que tout elle n'aurait voulue échanger Kira avec Sébastien . Elle avait besoins de la petite fille qui semblait être la seul à la comprendre .

-Kira...tu veux bien dormir avec moi , _demanda Zira en pleurant ._

-Bien sur , _répondit tendrement la jeune fille en s'allongeant sur le canapé au coté de la jeune femme_

-Merci Kira , _murmura Zira ._

Kira sourit et colla sa tête sur le haut du crane de sa sauveuse , tout en lui caressant l'épaule . Toute deux s'endormir l'une contre l'autre . La semaine passa rapidement . Kira marchait désormais et ses genoux étaient guérie . Le médecin avait demandé à la jeune femme si elle c'était débarrasser de la petite . Zira lui mentit . Elle voulait garder la jeune fille encore prêt d'elle ….elle voulait être sur et certaine de ses sentiments . Kira ne savait pas que le petite ami de Zira ne voulait pas d'elle , Zira lui avait proposer de rester . La jeune fille avait sauter de joie en enlaçant Zira . Cela fessait 3 semaine que Kira était chez Zira et elles étaient devenue plus que proche l'une de l'autre . Zira se comportant comme une mère en réprimandant la jeune fille quand celle-ci fessait des bêtises . Le soir , Zira était assise sur le canapé caressant la tête qui était poser sur ses genoux . Elles regardaient Star Wars 5

-NANNNN SERIEUX DARK VADOR C'EST SON PERE ?! _S'exclama la jeune fille en redressant la tête ._

-Bah ouais , surprise ! _Ria Zira ._

-Je suis choquée la

-Je voie sa gamine ! _Ria toujours la jeune femme ._

-Mmmm arrête de te foutre de moi c'est pas cool , _bouda la petite fille en croisant les bras ._

-Oh non bouda pas Kiki , _Répondit Zira en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras ._

-Mouais …..ta intérêt à aller chercher MacDo alors , _Sourit Kira_

-Tout se que tu voudras tant que tu me pardonne , S _ourit en retour Zira ._ Je te prends comme dab ?

-Ouais , _fit l'enfant en brandissant en l'aire son poing ._

Zira sourit et se leva . Elle attrapa son porte feuille et ses clé de voiture . Elle embrassa le front de la petite fille . Avant de passé le pallié de la porte elle se retourna et regarda Kira .

-Kira

-Oui ? _demanda la jeune fille en se redressant sur le canapé avec le sourire ._

-N'ouvre à...

-N'ouvre à personne , oui je sais Zira t'inquiète , _Coupa la jeune fille en roulant les yeux ._

-Bien , _sourit Zira_

-Oh Zira

-Ouais ?

-Jpeux joué à la console ? _Demanda la jeune fille ._

-Bien sur va y .

-Youpi ! _s'extasia la petite brune ._

Zira partie de l'appartement en fermant à clé derrière elle . Sur le chemin elle réfléchissait à c'est 3 semaine passé en compagnie de Kira . La jeune femme avait passé les 3 plus belle semaine de sa vie , elle se sentait vivre et heureuse . Elle en était sur désarmait . Elle voulait adopté Kira et être une bonne mère pour elle. Elle aimé profondément la jeune fille avec qui elle avait tissé des liens . Bien sur elle repensa à son compagnon qui n'acceptera pas la nouvelle facilement étant donné que pour celui-ci , les orphelin ne sont que des ombres qui pourrisse la société et qui feraient mieux de disparaître . Elle voulait une vie de famille avec Kira . Elle en avait la certitude , le futur elle le voyait avec la brune . Du coté de Kira cela fessai 1 heure que la jeune femme était partie . Elle entendit la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir .

-Zira regarde comment je gère trop , _ria la brune ne quittant pas des yeux la télévisons ._

-TOI ! _Fit une voix rude et sèche derrière elle ._

Elle se retourna et vit Sébastien derrière elle , il avait les sourcils froncer et le regard noir . Il tenait sa valise dans une main et ses clé de l'autre .

\- Oh bonjours monsieur _Répondit-elle timidement ._

-Que fait tu encore la _cracha l'homme face à elle._

-Zira m'a dit de rester ici , _répondit calmement Kira arborant un large sourire ._

-Dégage de chez moi _, ordonna t-il froidement_

-Mais...mais Zira ma dit que je pouvais resté ici , _dit-elle le visage triste et en posant la manette sur la table basse ._

-Moi je refuse d'avoir une vermine comme TOI chez moi alors DEHORS ! _Cria le jeune homme ._

-Ma...Mai...Mais _balbutia t-elle la gorge embrouillé par la peur ._

-PUTAIN ! Je tes dis de foutre le camps , _il frappa le mur à coté de lui .  
_

 _La jeune fille se mit à pleuré , elle se leva effrayer ._ -Je...je veux Zira je partirai pas elle ma dit de resté .

Il poussa un crie de rage et se rua sur la jeune fille qui l'esquiva in-entremisse . Elle prit le téléphone que l'homme avait posé sur le contoire du bar et elle se rua dans le couloir .

-Reviens la sale pute , _hurla Sébastien ._

La jeune fille entra dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte à clé . Elle ouvra le téléphone et chercha Zira dans le répertoire . Elle trouva '' Ma chérie 3 '' et appela . Le téléphone de Zira sonna . Elle regarda le numéro , roula des yeux et mis fin à l'appelle . Kira voyant l'appelle échoué , elle rappela et supplia Zira de décrocher , le médecin frappé à la porte fou de rage .

-Décroche pitié aller , aller Zira je t'en supplie , _demanda t-elle en larme en regardant le téléphone ._

-QUOI SEB ! _Répondit la jeune femme énervé par l'appel._

-ZIRA AIDE MOI IL VEUX ME TUER J'AI PEUR , _cria la jeune fille en larmes_.

-KIRA ?! _Au son de la voix de Kira et du ton employé , elle fit demie tour et roula vite se foutant des panneau et des feu rouge . Elle sentait son cœur se brisé ._

-Il est rentré et ma dit de dégager ….Zira j'ai peur , j'ai peur sauve moi , sauve moi , _pleura la jeune fille complètement paniqué_.

-Kira j'arrive cache toi , _Zira paniqué également .  
_  
-SALE GARCE ! _Entendit Zira à l'autre bout du fil ._

-AHHHH NONNNN LACHER MOIIII AU SECOURS , _hurla la jeune fille  
_  
-KIRA ! _Cria la jeune fille l'appel se coupant subitement_.

Zira appela en vitesse une amie .

-Oui ?

-Ashley j'ai besoins de toi viens vite je t'en supplie , _dit la jeune femme paniqué ._

-Wouoh Zira calme toi que se passe t-il ? _Demanda la jeune femme au bout de l'appel ._

-T'ai flic alors ramène toi bordel Séb il...il va...bordel Kira , _paniqua la jeune femme ._

-J'arrive Zira je serais la dans 1 heure y a que des bouchons à cette heure si .

-Ok merci je fait vite mais fait au plus vite ... _Elle raccrocha et jeta son téléphone sur le siège à coté d'elle ._

Zira avait peur de se qu'il pouvait arrivé à Kira et de se que Sébastien pouvait faire . Elle arriva devant l'immeuble . Elle sortie le plus vite possible et se rua dans les escaliers qu'elle mont . Elle entra dans un fracas dans l'appartement . Elle ferma la porte il n'y avait aucun son , aucun crie , rien . Le calme plat . Elle avança doucement .

-Bonjours mon cœur , _fit l'homme adossé au dos du canapé , il souriait à pleine dent ._

-Sa...salut Séb , _répondit-elle en cherchant Kira du regard ._

-Tu cherches quelque chose ? _Demanda t-il en arquant un sourcil ._

-Non...non je...je cherche rien

-Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule Zira, _cria t-il fronçant les sourcils_ . Je t'avais dit de la foutre dehors

-Putain Séb que lui à tu fait , _Elle s'avança vers le couloir mais fut retenue par la main de son petite ami qui lui tenait fermement le bras ._ Lâche moi ! KIRAAAA

-Tu es à moi Zira tu es heureuse avec moi ta pas besoins de cette vermine , on auras un enfant ensemble tu porteras MON enfant . Un enfant qui est le notre , cette gamine n'est pas de ton sang elle n'est rien , juste un déchet .

Le jeune homme sentie une vive douleur à la joue . Zira venait de lui mettre une gifle . Elle s'extirpa de l'emprise du jeune homme et courue dans le couloir et vit la porte de la salle de bain ouverte . Elle entra et vit Kira la tête dans la baignoire remplie d'eau . La petite fille ne bougeai plus . Zira se précipita vers Kira et la retira de l'eau .

-Mon dieux Kira , s'il te plaît ouvre les yeux aller , _Zira tremblait et fit un massage cardiaque à Kira la jeune fille toussa et ouvrit les yeux ._ Oh Kira , pardonne moi de ne pas t'avoir protéger .

-Zir...Zira , _dit d'une petite voix Kira_

-Je suis la maintenant sa va aller . Ont va partir toutes les deux .

-Attention ! _cria la jeune fille ._

Zira sentie un choque à sa tête . Sébastien avait frappé Zira avec une bouteille en verre . Elle s'écroula au sol . Kira se redressa faiblement pour aller vers Zira mais l'homme la prit par les cheveux et la traîna hors de la salle de bain .

-Tu vas disparaître de notre vie ! _Il jeta la fille devant lui ._

-Laisser moi avec Zira , P _leura Kira ._

-Oh que non , j'ai appeler des amies d'ailleurs _, sourit t-il sarcastiquement ._

-Quoi? _Demanda terrorisé Kira_

Zira se releva difficilement et arriva devant le salon 3 personne entrèrent dans la maison et prirent Kira . Les oreilles de Zira était embrouillés mais elle parvint à distinguait les mots ''Maison'' , ''Punition'' et ''Orphelinat'' . Elle vit les 3 personnes emmené Kira qui se débattait et appelé Zira au secours .

\- Non faite pas sa , _cria la jeune femme ._

-Laisse la partir Zira on seras heureux ensemble , _sourit Sébastien en la retenant par la taille ._

-LAISSER MA FILLE TRANQUILLE ! _Hurla Zira folle de rage ._

Kira partit avec les 3 hommes de l'orphelinat cependant la jeune fille avait entendu les dernières parole de Zira . Dans la voiture qui la ramené en enfer Kira ne pus que fondre en larmes . Elle avait enfin une mère qui l'aimait et elle était séparé d'elle . Zira courue derrière la voiture mais fut retenue par Seb qui la traîna dans l'appartement .

-Comment as-tu put faire sa à cette enfant , _cria Zira avec toute la colère qu'elle avait_ .

-Zira cette enfant je ne la veux pas avec nous , _répondit-il calmement_

-Il n'y à plus de NOUS !

-Qu'es ce que tu dit ?!

-Kira est ma fille et je compte l'adopté , _affirma t-elle_

-Tu n'en feras rien ! _Hurla t-il_ , Tu porteras mon enfant mais elle , je ne veux pas d'elle dans la famille ! Dans MA famille !

-Je ne veux pas de toi dans MA famille , _s'insurgea la jeune femme_ . Kira est et seras ma fille , je l'aime PLUS que JE ne t'ai aimé

-Retire sa tout de suite !

-JE l'aime PLUS que je ne toi car je ne t'aime plus tu n'est qu'un monstre Sébastien !

Il alla frappé Zira mais quelqu'un entra dans l'appartement . Un homme sauta sur Sébastien , c'était un vielle homme les cheveux grisonnant . Le voisin de Zira . 5 personne entrèrent dans l'appartement et maintenir et attachèrent le médecin . Les cries et hurlement les avaient alerté . Zira voulu partir chercher sa fille mais sa blessure à la tête devait être soigné . Une petite dame prit la main de Zira et lui soigna sa tête , il n'y avait rien de bien grave . Ashley arriva 30 minute plus tard . Zira lui expliqua tout .

-Zira tu peux porté plainte contre lui

-Elle n'en fera rien elle m'aime , _ria Sébastien fière_

-Je porte plainte , _répondit Zira_. Je ne t'aime plus et je ne te pardonnerais JAMAIS se que tu as fait à ma fille !

-Ta sois distante fille est à l'orphelinat Batsu , _ricana t-il_

-Batsu...l'orphelinat -

-oui l'orphelinat le plus stricte et sévère du pays enfin c'est un peux comme une maison de redressement . Je sais pas se qu'elle à fait mais sa a l'aire grave . _Ricana t-il_. Leur méthode son drastique .

-Je comprend mieux pourquoi elle à fuit et TOI tu la remise la-bas je vais te tuer ordure , _cria t-elle en se levant mais elle fut retenue par Ashley ._

-Zira du calme . _Dit calmement la policière_

-Madame Raven je vais vous emmener la-bas , _dit le vielle homme qui avait arrêté Sébastien  
_  
-Vous feriez sa ? _Demanda la jeune femme ._

-Bien sur cette petite à mis de la joie dans l'immeuble , _sourit l'homme ._

-Oh merci , merci , _pleura Zira heureuse de retrouvais sa fille_.

-Tu n'iras nulle part , _Menaça Sébastien attaché par des menottes_

-Je vais récupéré ma fille et l'élevé comme une mère . Je ne porterais jamais ton enfant. Puisque j'ai déjà mon enfant , une formidable petite fille que tu ma arraché . _  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Attention voici la dernière partie . L'homme mystére dans se chapitre seras un personnage important mais j'en dis pas plus . J'aime moins se chapitre mais j'espère qu'il plaira quand même . Bonne lecture et bonne chance à se qui , comme moi reprennes les cours demain T-T .**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Kira et Zira partie 3**

A l'orphelinat , Kira avait les mains attaché relié à une chaîne qui enchaîné ses pied . Les 3 hommes l'amèneraient dans le bureau du directeur .

-Mademoiselle , vous m'avez causé beaucoup de problème vous savez …. _Dit-il les mains dans le dos , il était dos à Kira .  
_  
-Je fuirai encore et je -

Elle nue pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un des gardiens la frappa à la joue .

-Tu parles quand on t'en donne la permission hors la sa n'était pas le cas . _Souffla rageusement un des gardiens ._

-Bref , orphelin 203 il faut se rendre à l'évidence personne ne voudras de toi . Deplus , tu va être punis pour ta fugue . Tu va le sentir passé sa croies moi je t'en donne ma parole 203 . Tu va resté en chambre d'isolement et tu seras un exemple à ne pas suivre pour les autres . Je vais m'occupai de ton éducation sois en sur . _Dit sèchement le directeur en se retournant ._ Emmené la .

Ils emmenèrent Kira . Elle avait porté se nom la à son arrivé dans cette orphelinat à ses 10 ans . Elle n'avait pas était ici avant et elle avait était adopté 1 fois . De ses 8 ans à ses 10 ans . Elle avait était trouvé à ses 6 ans mais elle ne se souvenait plus de se qu'elle avait vécus avant ses 6 ans . Dans cette orphelinat c'était l'enfer . C'était un orphelinat pour enfant turbulent et dangereux qui devait etre ''recadré'' , Kira avait commis une faute et elle avait était envoyé ici . Elle avait était humilié par les autres orphelins et par les gardiens et gardiennes . Dans cette orphelinat une discipline de fer régnais . Kira avait fugué elle devait en subir les conséquence et elle le savait . Kira fut jeté dans sa chambre . La chambre était constitué d'un lit avec un drap blanc , un cousin , une toilette mais pas de baignoire ou de douche . Les murs étaient blanc sans miroir et sans fenêtre . Une simple lumière illuminé la pièce, Kira s'assied sur le lit en soupira . Elle repensait à Zira...elle aimait tellement la jeune femme, C'est pensé furent arrêté quand une vielle femme blonde entra .

-203 viens la , _Ordonna sèchement la femme .  
_  
-Je veux Zira... _Répondit la jeune fille ._

-Comment oses-tu parler alors que je ne t'en est pas donné l'autorisation ! _S'insurgea la femme ._

La femme blonde s'approcha de la jeune fille assise sur son lit , Kira se leva mais la femme se jeta sur elle . Kira avais les jambes et les mains attachaient , ne pouvant pas bouger elle devais subir . La femme sortie un taser et électrocuta la jeune fille qui se mis à crié elle bouger ses hanche espèrent que la blonde se retire mais la gardienne n'en démords pas et augmenta la puissance .

-Je vous en pris arrêté ! _Supplia Kira en poussant des cries ._

-Tu te la ferme 203 ! _Ordonna t-elle froidement_

La jeune fille se tue , elle mordit sa langue et arrêta de crié même si la douleur était encore présente . La femme arrêta sa sévices et se releva en rangeant son arme .

-Tu me suis maintenant .

Kira suivis la femme sans un mot . Elle l'emmena dans la grande salle ou tous les enfants étaient réunis . Il y avait des enfants de toute age . Des jeunes de 11 ans jusqu'à des jeunes de 18 ans . La gardienne prit le bras de Kira et la fit monter sur l'estrade devant le publique de jeune. Il y avait une poutre devant elle . Un des gardiens expliqua que Kira avait fuit et que par conséquent elle allait être punis sévèrement en conséquence . L'homme qui parlé était un homme grand d'une quarantaine d'année , les cheveux grisonnant et un œil blanc aveugle . Kira vit quelque orphelin se parlait entre eux en regardant Kira , d'autre souriait à l'idée de revoir la jeune fille pour se défoulé de nouveau sur elle .

-Il est temps que l'on vous montre se que vous risqué en nous désobéissant .

Kira fut attaché à la poutre . L'homme déchira le T-shirt de Kira et la gardienne lui apporta une cravache . Kira tremblait , se n'était pas la première fois qu'elle aller être frappé de cette façon . Elle avait peur , elle sentie une douleur sur son dos . L'homme commença à la frappé de toute ses force , Kira ferma les yeux et se concentra à imaginé le visage et le sourire de Zira . Oui c'est méthode était cruelle et horrible mais d'après les dire du directeur ''La violence et la peur est le meilleur moyen pour recadré c'est enfant '' . Elle se fit frappé plusieurs fois , mais aucun son ne sortie de sa bouche . Elle se revoyait avec Zira vivant avec elle . Elle vit Zira l'appelé ''ma fille'' se qui réchauffa le cœur de la petite fille de 13 ans . Les coups s'étaient arrêté . Elle sentie deux personne la détaché et la traîné . Elle fut attaché sur le lit de sa chambre , les yeux bandé . Elle ne voyait plus et ne pouvait plus bougé , elle ne pouvait qu'attendre et rêvé .

Pendant se temps là , Zira arriva à l'orphelinat , on la conduit au bureau du directeur .

-Bonjours Madame Raven , _Dit le directeur assis sur son fauteuil_

-Bonjours , _Répondit la jeune femme précipitamment ._

-Que voulez-vous ? _Demanda t-il._

-À votre avis . Je suis là pour adopté un enfant . _Répondit froidement Zira._

-Veuillez-vous asseoir dans ce cas la . _La jeune femme s'exécuta . L'homme lui tandis un dossier . Elle l'ouvrit et vit la tête de plusieurs enfant._ Faite votre choix Madame Raven .

 _La jeune femme sentit la colère monté en elle-_ Adopté un enfant n'est pas comme adopté un animal Monsieur , je sais très bien qu'elle enfant je veux accueillir chez moi et voire votre ''catalogue'' d'enfant est inacceptable . _Gronda t-elle ._

 _L'homme rit alors_ \- Vous savez Madame Raven , adopté un enfant est loin d'être facile . Mais c'est enfant ont reçus une bonne éducation , j'y est veillé personnellement et chaque enfant présent dans se dossier on était bien recadré .

-Dans la douleur et la torture oui , _S'emporta la jeune femme._

-Il me semble avoir mal compris , _Répondit-il fronçant les sourcils ._

-Laisser tombé Monsieur je veux juste repartir avec ma fille , _soupira la jeune femme._

-Bien , qui est donc cette heureuse petite fille , _Demanda t-il froidement sachant pertinemment que la réponse ne lui plaira pas ._

-Je veux adopté Kira . _Déclara la jeune femme d'une voix assuré ._

-C'est impossible , _conclue le directeur ._

-Pourquoi cela ? _Zira sentait sa colère monter en elle ._

-Car cette jeune fille est un danger , _Répondit-il calmement_

-Kira n'a rien de dangereux c'est ELLE que je veux adopté .

-Bien mais sachez que cette adoption seras long j'en prendrais la plus grande précaution deplus elle est en se moment même en pleine rééducation , vous aurez cette enfant plus tard bien...plus tard , _sourit le directeur ._

-Espèce de -

-Oui Madame ? _Sourit à pleine dent l'homme face à Zira_.

-J'aurais l'adoption de Kira je la libérerai de VOTRE emprise , _Elle frappa son poing contre le bureau et se leva furieuse ._

Zira partie de l'orphelinat un pincement au cœur de savoir sa fille si proche d'elle et pourtant si loin . Elle aurait voulu la voire , la prendre dans ses bras , la caresser mais elle ne le pouvais pas...sa fille souffrait et cela la rendait malade . Zira appela Ashley et lui dit comment c'était passé le rendez-vous . Ashley dit à Zira que Sébastien était en prison et qu'il n'en sortirait pas . Zira sentie les larmes monté . Elle monta dans la voiture ou le vieillard l'attendais .

-Comment cela c'est-il passé ? _Demanda t-il tristement_

-Mal …..cette ordure refuse de me laissé l'adopté . Mais je me battrait pour ma fille , _Déclara Zira avec une voix remplie de confiance ._

-Je vous aiderez alors , _Sourit-il._

-Merci Monsieur Guiliani

-C'est normal Zira , _sourit le vielle homme ._

Les jours et les semaines passèrent . Kira était rester dans sa chambre on lui donné à manger tous les 3 jours. Elle était attaché et ne voyais rien . Le directeur était entré en se lundi 22 Décembre 2003.

-Bonjours 203 , je suis venue de dire que j'ai eu la visite il à quelque semaine d'une jeune femme du nom de Raven . _Il se mit à rire ._ Figure toi qu'elle voulait t'adoptai

-Zira …... _Sanglota la petite fille_

-Sauf que nous savons tous les deux que tu ne sortira pas d'ici comme sa , voire même jamais , _ricana l'homme_

-C'est injuste , _Sanglota la petite fille ._

-Injuste ?! Après se que tu as fait ?! Je ne trouve pas non . D'ailleurs il est temps que tu prenne un bain tu pue .

Le directeur détacha la jeune fille et lui retira le bandeau au yeux . Kira ferma celle-ci n'étant plus habitué à la lumière , étant faible elle fut facilement traîné dans les couloirs . Il arrivèrent prêt d'une piscine .

-Je...je sais pas nagé

-Oh mais je sais , _sourit-il en poussant la petite fille dans l'eau qui se débâté_

Kira s'accrocha tant bien que mal au rebord de la piscine . Elle voulue remonté avec sa faible force mais l'homme marcha sur sa main . Elle le regarda terrifié . Il écrasa avec un grand sourire la main de la petite fille et la repoussa dans l'eau . Un homme encapuchonné plongea dans l'eau et sortie la petite fille qui toussé .

-M...merci , _répondit la jeune fille encore sous le choque ._

-Qui êtes vous , _cria le directeur furieux ._

L'inconnue ignora le directeur et caressa la joue de la jeune fille .

-C'est ordure n'auraient pas du te touché ma Kira , _l'inconnu au son de sa voix était un homme . Mais pourquoi se montrait-il si familier avec elle ?_

-Qui...qui êtes-vous . _Balbutia la jeune fille ?_

-Tu le sauras plus tard . Je serais toujours la à te surveillé et quelqu'un ne va pas tardé à arrivé je dois y allé . Je t'aime . _Il caressa tendrement la tête de la petite fille et disparut dans un nuage de fumé rouge et noir , laissant le directeur et Kira choqué en se demandant si ils avaient rêve ._

-Petite garce retourne dans l'eau , _ordonna t-il sèchement reprenant ses esprit_

-Non ! Allé vous faire foutre ordure , non , vous n'êtes qu'un crevard allé brûlé en ENFER ! _Hurla la jeune fille hors d'elle_. Je veux Zira rendez la moi !

-Espèce de-

Il leva la main pour frappé la jeune fille qui lui lancé un regard assassin , mais il fut interrompus par une jeune femme , les cheveux châtain .

-Qui êtes vous _s'insurgea l'homme ._

La jeune femme sourie , releva son chemisier noir et sortie une sorte de porte feuille et l'ouvrit .

-FBI

-Un agent du FBI ?! _Interrogea le directeur surpris et paniqué_

-Oh non pas agent , _sourit la jeune femme_ . Je m'appelle Ashley Leone , Directrice du FBI

-Directrice du-

-Oh lala vous êtes sourd ? _Se moqua la jeune femme ._

-Que me voulez-vous _, demanda l'homme troublé par cette visite ._

La jeune femme s'avança vers Kira et lui sourit .

-Sa va être simple . Cette enfant va être adopté par Zira Raven et vous allé accepté . Cependant comme c'est bientôt Noël , j'avais pensé à lui faire un cadeau . _Elle se mit à la hauteur de Kira_ . Ta mère enfin...Zira est ma meilleur amie et j'aimerais que tu sois son cadeau de Noël , _lui dit la jeune femme d'un clin d'œil ._ Elle sait pas que je suis la et elle se bat pour t'adoptai sauf que se connard ici présent refuse toute demande alors je me suis moi même déplacé _, sourit-elle_

-Elle veux vraiment m'adoptais _? Demanda la jeune fille une étincelle d'espoir dans les yeux ._

-Ohh sa oui ! Croie moi . Elle passe tout son temps libre à faire plein de paperasse pour montré qu'elle peux être une bonne mère . Elle dort même très peux . Elle t'aime Kira sa sois en sur . _Sourit tendrement Ashley ._

-Je veux Zira , je veux la voire , je veux être son cadeau . _Pleura la jeune fille en enlacent Ashley ._

-Alors partons d'ici , _sourit-elle , la jeune brune hocha la tête ._

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de faire sa , _s'insurgea le directeur ._

-Oh que si car si JAMAIS demain je n'est pas le papier déclarent officiellement Zira comme mère adoptive je vous fous en prison et croyais moi j'en est le pouvoir et SURTOUT les capacités . _Répondit froidement Ashley le fusillant du regard ._

Le directeur déglutit . Il venait de se faire humilié par la jeune femme et il détesté sa . En tant normal il aurait répondu et ne se serait pas laissé faire mais le regard , le ton de la jeune femme et son statut lui donné tous les pouvoirs . Il venait de se faire avoir et devait obéir . Kira seras adopté . Il souhaita tout le malheurs possible à Zira , Ashley et Kira, il était fou de rage .

Ashley emmena la petite fille chez elle et lui tendis des affaires .

-Je t'es acheté sa avant de venir , _sourit-elle ._

-Merci madame , _répondit Kira en prenant les vêtements ._

-Rah non pas de madame , _bouda la jeune femme ._

 _Kira sourit_ -Comment je vous appel alors ?

-Hm , _la jeune femme réfléchit et claqua des doigts_ . Appel moi tatie

-Hein ?! Tatie ?! _Répondit bouche bée la jeune fille les yeux écarquillé ._

-Yep , _sourit à pleine dent Ashley_ . Je serais ta Tante enfin...si tu accepte , _ria la jeune femme ._

-Ouais ! J'ai une Tante , _sourit Kira toute contente en enlacent Ashley ._

Ashley et Kira rirent toute la journée . Kira avait hâte de retrouvé Zira et de la serré fort contre elle Le soir Kira dormit chez Ashley , le lendemain , la tante et la nièce allèrent acheté des vêtements à Kira ainsi qu'une tenue pour le réveillon . La directrice du FBI avait dit à la jeune fille qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir sa meilleur amie être aussi triste . C'est pourquoi elle avait était cherché la jeune fille à l'orphelinat et avait abusé de son autorité . Elle dit à Kira que Zira n'était pas encore au courant que Kira était maintenant sa fille . Ashley reçus les papier confirmant l'adoption . Ashley appela Zira et mis le haut parleur pour que Kira écoute .

-Oui Ash ?

-Hey salut ma belle comment tu va ?

-A ton avis ! Sa commence à me gavé toute cette paperasse se salopard veux pas me laisser l'adopté ! _Ragea Zira en colère ._

-Tu compte abandonné ? _Demanda calmement Ash , jetant un regard à la petite fille à c'est coté qui avait l'aire de paniqué par la réponse ._

-QUOI ?! NAN MAIS TU DECONNE LA ! _cria Zira hors d'elle ._ J'abandonnerais pas ma fille la bas sa c'est juste hors de question ! J'abandonne jamais je me battrait pour elle .

-Reeeelax ma belle , _ria Ash_. Je sais que tu aime Kira .

-Désolé de m'emportai Ash …...je veux juste vite en finir et la sortir de là bas et ensuite je veux construire une relation mère fille avec elle...

-Je sais . Bon à se soir chez moi

-Se soir ?! _Demanda intrigué la jeune femme_.

-C'est pas vrai ta oublié , _souffla exaspéré Ashley ._

-MERDE ! Le réveillon ! Bah euh euh euh je me prépare et jme grouille , _répondit Zira complètement embarrassé par sa bêtise .  
_  
Ashley raccrocha et éclata de rire suivit par Kira . Kira mit la table tandis que Ashley s'occupait de faire le repas . Il fut bientôt 20 heure . La sonnerie de l'appartement sonna . Kira regarda Ashley qui lui fit signe de se caché dans la chambre . Kira y couru excité de retrouvé Zira . Ash ouvra la porte dévoilant Zira . Ashley fit la moue en voyant sa meilleur amie .

-Ban quoi ? Demanda Zira .

-Très classe ta tenue , _se moqua Ashley ._

-Bah elle à quoi ? _Demanda la jeune femme levant un sourcils en rentrant dans l'appartement ._

-Franchement...Jean , T-shirt blanc et veste Noir . Tu trouve sa classe pour un réveillon toi ?

-T'aurais voulus que je mette quoi j'ai que dalle en tenue de soiré dans mon placard , _ria Zira ._

-Tu me soûle , _répondit Ashley en roulant des yeux et en s'asseyant sur le canapé en face de Zira ._

-Je t'aime aussi , _se moqua Zira ._

-Tien au faite voici ton cadeau , _elle lui tendis une lettre ._

-Hum il est pas minuit tu sais , _ria Zira ._

-Ouvre sa va te détendre , sourit-elle .

La jeune femme lança un regard intrigué à son amie . Elle ouvrit la lettre et lut la feuille . Elle versa des larmes et se jeta dans les bras de sa meilleur amie .

-Ash c'est magnifique , je vais enfin pouvoir avoir ma fille avec moi , je suis si heureuse comment as-tu fait ?! Je galérais moi .

-Être directrice du FBI sa aide tu sais , _ria la jeune femme ._

-Je vais al cherché directement , je peux pas attendre plus longtemps ! Mon dieux c'est tellement ! J'arrive pas a décrire se que je ressent .

-Je pense que quelqu'un d'autre n'a pas de mot pour décrire sa joie , sourit _Ashley ._

-Qui sa ? _Demanda intrigué Zira ._

Ashley fit un signe de la tête à Zira qui se retourna . Elle vit Kira sortir de la chambre sourire à Zira . Kira avait les cheveux attaché en queux de cheval une mèche tombant de chaque coté de son front . Kira porté une robe noir et doré . Zira ouvrit et referma sa boche complètement abasourdit . Kira se précipitas dans ses bras et l'enlaça . Kira se mit à pleuré .

-Ki...ra...co...comment est tu ? _Demanda la jeune femme encore perdu ._

-Tante Ashley est venue me...me cherché et ma sortie de la bas . Elle voulait te faire une surprise , _répondit Kira entre deux sanglot ._

-Merci Ash , _sourit-elle , elle souleva la tête de Kira et lui déposa un baisé sur la joue_ . Ma fille je t'aime , je t'aime plus que tout ma chérie . Je...je ferais se que je peux pour être une bonne mère pour toi Kira .

-Maman je t'aime fort , très , très fort je t'aime ! Tu es la meilleur des mamans , _répondit Kira en souriant .  
_

* * *

 **Voilà . Je l'avais bien dit que se chapitre était pas ouf xD . Bref laissez moi vos review si vous en avez le temps ou si vous voulez .**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hé ! Oui déjà un nouveau chapitre xD . Celui la est plus long que les autres . J'espère qu'il vous plaira . Je sais pas quand je sortirais le chapitre 9 :/ étant donné que j'ai bac blanc toute la semaine . Sur se bonne journée ou bonne soirée ! ^^  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Kira fini de raconter sa rencontre avec Zira ainsi que son adoption par celle-ci . Henry frappa la table .

-C'est type comment ils ont pus faire sa , _s'insurgea le jeune garçon ._

-Du calme Henry , _sourit-elle_ . Les 4 crétins ont écopé de 10 ans de prison et Sébastien lui à 12 ans ET quand à l'orphelinat elle à était fermé .

-Bien fait pour eux ….Zira est une très bonne personne . Je suis content que quelqu'un comme elle t'a aidé .

-Je ne remercierais jamais assez le ciel pour l'avoir rencontre .

-Cette inconnue tu la jamais revue ?

-Nop , jamais de chez jamais .

Le ventre du jeune garçon se mit à gargouillé . Il était déjà midi , le temps était passé à une vitesse , Henry et Kira décidèrent d'aller manger au Granny's . Ils virent Regina marchand seul le regard dans le vide .

-Qu'es ce que maman fait toute seul ? _Demanda le jeune garçon_

Au moment ou Henry disait sa , Kira traversa la route et alla rejoindre la brune de l'autre coté .

-Hey bonjours Regina , _sourit Kira ._

-Oh Kira , bonjours , _répondit la reine ._

-Henry ma dit que vous étiez avec Emma...pourquoi rester vous seul , _demanda gentiment la jeune femme .  
_  
-Je...je lui est dit d'aller voire son pirate pour qu'elle passe du temps avec . _Répondit la reine avec une voix un peux plus assuré_ On avaient pensé aller voire Zelena mais comme elle était pas au courant que l'on venaient j'ai préféré faire demis tour .

-Oh , dans se cas pourquoi ne pas venir manger avec moi et Henry , _demanda la brune en souriant gaîment à la reine ._

-Je ne sais pas je ne veux pas vous-

-Non maman mange avec nous sa me ferez super plaisir , _coupa Henry ,_ Et puis comme sa tu feras connaissance avec Kira .

-Bien c'est d'accord , _soupira Regina ne pouvant rien refuser à son fils ._

-Super ! _Crièrent Henry et Kira en même temps ._

Regina suivit son fils et la jeune brune dans le restaurent . Ils s'installèrent à une table , Henry à coté de sa mère et Kira face à Regina . Ruby leur apporta le menu et Kira fixa du coin de l'œil la Louve . Cependant se comportement n'échappa pas à la reine .

-Un soucis avec elle ? _Regina arqua un sourcils interrogateur ._

-Hein euh absolument pas , _rigola la brune gênée .  
_

Regina voyais bien que la jeune femme ne lui disait pas la vérité mais elle ne chercha pas plus . Ruby prie leur commande et Kira la regarder toujours du coin de l'œil . Kira discuta de jeux vidéo avec Henry se qui exaspéra Regina poussant des soupires de temps à autre toute en essayant de ne pas être trop perdu dans leur discussion .

-ET donc la ta 100 MOB qui spawn et qui m'agro ! _Ria la jeune fille ._

-Ah ouais ! Quand même c'est trop fort ! _S'exclama Henry ._

-Hum...qu'es ce qu'un ''mob'' un ''spawn'' et agro'' , _demanda Regina plissant les yeux pour comprendre leur discussion ._

 _Kira sourit chaleureusement à Regina_ \- Alors un mob c'est un monstre , un monstre qui spawn sa veux dire qu'il apparaît et enfin agro sa signifie qu'il est focalisé sur quelqu'un . Vous avez compris ?

-Oui bien sur je ne suis pas idiote , _s'insurgea Regina en détournant le regard .  
_  
Puis les discussions reprirent . Henry parla avec la jeune brune des personnages de contes .

-J'avoue que c'est impressionnant , D _éclara la jeune brune ._

-De quoi ? _Demanda Regina .  
_  
-Bah je...je...quand je regardais les Disney la ''méchante reine'' me fessait horriblement peur

-Si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise en ma présence pourquoi m'avoir proposer de manger avec vous dans se cas , _répondit la brune agacée ._

-CEPANDANT , _reprit la jeune femme ._ En vous regardant je ne voie rien de cette femme en vous , _sourit Kira_ . Au contraire , j'ai envie de vous connaître bien plus et honnêtement je vous trouve TROPPPP BAD ASS , _s'exclama Kira se qui fit se retourné beaucoup de client du restaurent_.

-Que veux dire Bad Ass ? _Demanda perplexe la reine ignorant les regards des clients ._

-Hum euh...et bien bad ass c'est...enfin sa veux dire...euh , _Kira chercha ses mot gênée par la situation ._

-Vous allez répondre oui , _roula des yeux Regina de plus en plus agacée_ .

-Sa veux dire qu'elle te trouve hyper forte , cool et classe en gros que tu en imposes , _sourit le garçon._

-Oh ….vous me trouvez vraiment comme sa ? _Demanda Regina d'une voix calme et surprise ._

-Hum et bien oui , _répondit la jeune fille baissant la tête_. Vous...vous êtes hyper forte en magie et honnêtement je trouve sa trop cool . Même si la magie à toujours un prix comme me la dit Henry, je vous trouve impressionnante et pour tout vous dire je...je flippe rien que de manger avec vous...

-Vous avez-

-NON , _coupa la jeune femme._ Je n'est pas peur...j'ai juste peur d'être complètement ridicule face a vous...vous êtes une reine et moi je ne suis rien juste une paumé qui cherche ses parent , _ria nerveusement Kira ._

-Premièrement je ne suis plus reine ici , deuxièmement vous n'avez pas à vous sentir inférieur , vous êtes l'amie de mon fils . _Répondit Regina d'une voix calme et douce ._

-Je veux juste bien m'entendre avec vous...Henry est votre fils et mon ami et je veux aussi m'entendre avec vous .

-Alors détendez-vous quand je suis la d'accord ?

-D'accord , _La jeune brune fit un sourire à Regina que celle-ci lui rendis_ .

Henry sourit il était heureux que sa mère et Kira commence à bien s'entendre , le repas fini , tous les 3 sortirent du restaurent . Henry et Regina était devant . Ils passèrent à coté de Ruby qui décharger d'une voiture 4 cagot de fruit . La louve se prit les pieds sur le trottoir ne voyant pas devant elle . Elle senti une force devant elle qui tenait les cagots qui étaient sur le point de tombé . Une main se posa sur la poignet de la deuxième cagette et souleva donc les deux cagette qui bloqué la vue de la louve .

-Kira ?!

-Salut , ses assez lourd je vais t'aider à porté . _Dit Kira ._

-Oh tu n'est pas obligé .

-J'insiste , _sourit à pleine dent Kira_. Regina , Henry partait devant je vous rejoint je vais aider Ruby  
-Ok pas de soucis , _cria le jeune auteur qui était loin ._

Les deux jeunes femmes allèrent derrière le Granny's . Ruby colla les cagettes au mur et ouvrit la porte arrière .

-Kira j'ai une question à te posé . _La louve ne regarda pas la brune , elle entra dans l'arrière du restaurent et posa les cagettes sur une étagère .  
_  
-Euh oui demande , _elle imita la serveuse .  
_  
-Pourquoi tu n'a fait que me regardé pendant que tu manger ? _Demanda la jeune femme en fixant cette fois-ci Kira._

-Je te regardé pas , _dit-elle d'une petite voix peux convaincue par sa réponse ._

-Dit moi la vérité .

-J'ai peur que tu t'énerve... _Dit-elle d'une voix faible ._

-Dit toujours , _soupira Ruby ._

-C'est vrai se que ma dit Henry ? Que tu es...un loup ? _Elle regarda la jeune femme qui marqua un temps de silence ._

-Oui c'est vrai...mais je ne me transforme plus...tu ne me jugeras pas et n'auras pas peur de moi , _elle se retourna sachant très bien que les gens avait peur de se qu'elle était ._

-Oh...c'est dommage alors...j'aurais adoré te voire en louve , tu dois être stylé en forme de loup...je te laisse Ruby je voie bien que cette conversation t'agace .

Un silence s'installa , Ruby ne bougea pas encore surprise qu'une personne est envie de la voire transformé . Elle entendit Kira partir .

Du coté d'Emma , elle avait manger avec Hook . Celui-ci avait était surprit et heureux de voir devant sa porte la blonde . Il avait enlacé Emma en apprenant qu'elle dormait chez lui le soir . Après le repas ils avaient décidé d'aller faire un tour en ville .

-Ha regarde avec qui notre chère Reine est t-elle , _se moqua le pirate._

-Que...Kira et Regina qui parle ensemble...je pensais que sa aller prendre plus de temps avant qu'elle ne se parle... _Dit-elle ._

-Henry est avec elles , sa doit être lui qui leurs on permis de se parlé .

-Mouais...

-Emma me dit pas que tu es jalouse , _s'offusqua Hook ._

-QUOI ?! NON ! pas du tout , _répondit la blonde ._

-Bon , laissons les , allons à la plages , _sourit le pirate ._

-Comme tu veux , _répondit Emma dans le vague ne lâchant pas la reine du regard ._

Le pirate n'était pas dupe et avait vue le regard de la blonde qui fixait la reine . Il fit mine de ne rien voire , prit la main d'Emma et l'entraîna à la plage . Ils s'installèrent sur un banc et ils contemplèrent la mer . Emma se contenta de regardé le sable . Hook posa sa main sur celle d'Emma . La jeune femme regarda la main sur la sienne . Elle releva la tête et s'imagina Regina .

-Sa va love ? _Demanda le pirate inquiet ._

La voix du capitaine sortie la sauveuse de ses pensé –

Oui je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas , _se força t-elle à sourire ._

-D'accord . Dit Emma ?

-Oui ?

-Es ce que tu ma déjà imaginé nue ? _Demanda le pirate_.

 _La sauveuse choqué regarda bêtement le pirate puis après un long silence elle prit la parole-_ Non pourquoi ?

-Oh pour rien , _ria nerveusement le pirate ._

-Killian tu...tu veux que toi et moi on...que l'ont couche ensemble se soir c'est sa ? _Demanda la jeune femme ne voulant pas vraiment connaître la réponse ._

-Oui... _Répondit le pirate en baissant la tête honteux ._

La jeune femme se perdit dans ses pensé une nouvelle fois puis son esprit vagabonda du coté de Regina . Elle la voyais nue , lui souriant . Elle se voyais sur Regina , l'embrassant , touchant et caressant la délicate peau de la reine . Elle s'imaginait embrassé le coup de la brune qui lui fessait tant envie . Elle avait envie de goûté les lèvres de Regina . Emma secoua sa tête et se hurla intérieurement d'arrêté d'avoir se genre de pensé . Elle se tourna vers Hook , elle devait oublié Regina au plus vite .

-Ok , couchons ensemble , _dit précipitamment Emma_.

-Vraiment ?! _Sourit le pirate tout content ._

-Rentrons chez toi et fessons le Killian

-Oui avec joie

Le pirate toute en joie prit la main d'Emma . La blonde prit un sourire de façade . Son cœur se serra ne voulant pas que Killian la touche . Elle ne voulait pas couché avec lui mais elle devait oublié Regina . Elle n'était pas amoureuse d'elle sa non ! Se dit la blonde intérieurement . Elle devait couché avec le pirate et oublié le magnifique corps de la brune qui hanté ses pensé . Toute ses réflexion revenaient sans arrêt à la reine . Ils arrivèrent chez Hook . Celui-ci ferma la porte . Il prit le shérif par la taille et l'embrassa . La jeune femme surprise d'avoir était ainsi retiré de ses pensé ne savait pas comment réagir . Hook continua son baisé . Il passa sa langue sur les lèvre de la jeune femme . Comprenant qu'il attendait l'invitation de la jeune femme , elle ouvra la bouche à contre cœur . Leur langue jouèrent ensemble . Ne pouvant plus respiré , Emma se retira doucement du baisé . Killian retira son blouson et celui d'Emma . Il posa une main sur la poitrine de la jeune femme et entama des cercle . La jeune femme ne bougeait pas et se laissé faire . Le capitaine remonta le T-shirt de la jeune femme et le jeta au sol . Emma retira se que portait le pirate . Hook , ne pouvant plus attendre se lança à l'assaut du coup de la jeune femme . Plus excité que jamais , il allongea la blonde sur le canapé et se mit sur elle .

-Tu es magnifique Emma . _Sourit-il avant de posé ses lèvre sur celle de la belle blonde ._

Emma elle se surprit à ne pas avoir apprécié les geste du brun . Elle avait même simulé quelque gémissement . Elle ne pouvait s'empêchait de s'imaginer Regina . Ne voulant pas frustré le pirate elle simulé encore espèrent que l'excitation monte en elle . Au fond-elle , elle le savait , elle voulait Regina et NON Hook . Emma était en sous-vêtement devant les yeux rempli de désire du capitaine . Il passa sa main entre la poitrine de la blonde , puis la passa dans le dos de la jeune femme et dégrafa d'une main se qui cachait la poitrine de la jeune femme . Celle-ci ne put retenir une gène . Pensant que c'était une gène de désire , le capitaine murmura à la sauveuse .

-Ne t'inquiète pas je vais prendre soins de ta délicieuse poitrine et de c'est petite pointe rose .

Emma commencé à paniqué se que ne vit pas Hook . Il malaxa le sein gauche du shérif . Celle-ci ressentie une douleur au cœur . Elle ne pouvait plus , elle ne pouvait pas faire sa . Pas avec lui . Le faite qu'il la touche , cela la répugnait au plus profond d'elle . Les caresses de Killian ne lui procurait aucun plaisir et le savoir en train de la peloté et de vouloir la prendre fit frissonné la jeune femme . Elle repoussa plus violemment qu'elle l'aurait voulu le brun . Celui-ci avait les yeux rond ne sachant pas comment prendre les choses . Emma se rhabilla aussi vite qu'elle put .

-Je ne peux faire sa Killian...je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas... _Emma sortit précipitamment de chez le pirate qui resté sur le canapé abasourdit par se qu'il venait de vivre ._

Emma paniqué elle aller couchait avec Hook alors qu'elle ne voulait pas . Elle était dégoutté d'elle même mais aussi d'avoir pus faire sa à Killian . Elle allé en parler avec lui mais la elle ne voulait qu'une chose , voire Regina . Elle courut dans les rues de Storybrook et en tournant dans une ruelle elle percuta une personne .

-Pardon je suis déso-

-Miss Swan ?! _Fit Regina choqué en voyant la panique chez la jeune femme_ . Henry va avec Kira au manoir , je vais m'occupai de Swan .

-Ok maman , _acquiesça tristement le jeune auteur en voyant la mine d'Emma ._

Henry et Kira partirent en direction du manoir et Regina fit s'asseoir Emma sur un banc . Elle prit Emma dans ses bras et caressa tendrement son dos .

-Que t'arrive t-il Emma ? _Demanda inquiète la jeune femme ._

-Je voulais pas je..je... _dit Emma confuse et encore sous le choque ._

-Hé calme toi et parle moi Emma . _Parla calmement la brune ._

-Regina , j'ai dit à Killian que je voulais couché avec lui mais j'en avais pas envie...j'ai simulé et quand il ma peloté j'ai paniqué et je suis partie...je ne l'aime pas je ne ressent rien pour lui , juste de l'amitié ! Je ne veux pas être avec lui , oh Regina je sais pas quoi faire , _sanglota Emma ._

-Calme toi ! Emma , tu as voulue le faire pour testé ton amour mais TU ne l'aime PAS ne te torture pas plus . Se pirate ne dois pas être ton True Love . Écoute Swan , tu arrêtes tes bêtise . Tu es fixé maintenant ? ALORS ne t'en veux pas d'accord ?

-Mais j'ai joué avec lui ! _Cria Emma honteuse ._

-Non ! Je n'appelle pas sa joué . J'appelle sa être perdu . Tu ne savais pas se que tu ressentais . Sans doute voulais tu te convaincre de ton amour ou peux-être que tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre et que tu ne voulais pas l'admettre qui sais .

La blonde ne répondit pas , Regina venait de faire mouche . Emma avait envie de crié à Regina qu'elle ne pensé qu'à elle , qu'à son corps d'une beauté sans égale .Mais la culpabilité repris le dessus .

-Mais je...je-

-Arrête de te blâmé Swan , tu as fait des choses pire que sa ! Comme par exemple ramené Marianne qui était Zelena!Sa c'était horrible !

 _Emma baissa la tête_ -Tu m'en voudras éternellement pour sa...

-Mais non ! Réfléchissais un peux Miss Swan , _soupira la reine d'exaspération_. Si je t'en voudrais encore je ne serais pas aussi inquiète pour toi Emma . _Dit doucement la brune ._

 _Emma leva la tête les larmes au yeux_ _et écarquillé_ , son cœur rata un battement – Tu ...t'inquiètes pour moi ?!

-Hum euh je ….. _Regina bafouilla prise au dépourvue ._

 _Emma ria et enlaça Regina._ -Merci d'être la Regina ….

 _La brune sourit et caressa le dos de la blonde . -_ Je serais toujours la Miss Swan aussi agaçante et désespérante que vous soyez , je resterais à vos coté .

-Hé ?! Je ne suis pas comme sa , _bouda la sauveuse en s'écartant des bras réconfortant de Regina même si elle aurait voulue que cela dure encore ._

 _La brune roula des yeux_ -Emma , que dirais-tu de manger se soir avec Henry et moi ? Oh et j'ai invité également Kira .

-Sérieux ?!

-Hum si vous ne voulez pas venir ou si la présence de Kira vous gène je peux réglé sa

-Non ! J'aime beaucoup Kira , je suis surprise de te voire t'entendre avec elle si rapidement .

-Elle est juste sympathique rien de plus , _elle tourna son regard comme gêné de cette discussion .  
_  
Emma approcha son visage de Regina , leurs lèvres n'était qu'a quelque centimètre l'une de l'autre et se vide ne demandé qu'a être brisé . Regina était stupéfaite et resta la sans bougé ne sachant pas quoi faire . Elle sentie le rouge lui monté au joue mais elle réussi à contenir cette gène . Emma elle se délecté du souffle chaud de la brune .

-J'accepte de dîné avec vous se soir , _répondit la jeune femme avec une tendresse. C'est yeux fixant les lèvres de Regina . Elle était remplie du désire de goûté les lèvres de la brune ._

-Hum alors euh et bien je...je vous dis à se soir Miss...Miss Swan , _la brune se racla la gorge elle ne quitta pas la bouche de la sauveuse du regard ._

Regina se leva et partit dans un nuage de fumé . Son cœur battait la chamade , elle n'avait pas ressentit sa avec Robin qui devait pourtant être son True Love . Pourquoi son cœur fessait-il des sienne en présence de la blonde ? Regina se massa les tympans pour calmé ses pensé .

Emma elle resta assise sur le banc touchant ses lèvres , elle avait temps voulue embrassé Regina , elle avait temps désirait les goûtés . Elle venait de repoussé Hook et elle venait de désirait Regina . La blonde était perdu . Elle se leva et retourna dans son appartement , elle devait prendre une douche , se changé les idées et en vitesse et SURTOUT calmé ses battement de cœur incessant !

Kira était dans la chambre de Henry et lisait le livre de compte heureuse de connaître d'elle même l'histoire de tout le monde . Henry étudié le livre noir se demandant comment le livre pouvais faire apparaître des pages comme si il ou comme si quelqu'un s'adressait à lui par le biais de cette ouvrage . Ils avaient entendu Regina rentré , mais ils avaient préféraient laisser la brune seul un moment . Regina rentra dans la chambre de son fils enfin calmé .

-Hum dite cela vous gênés si Emma dîné avec nous se soir ? _Demanda la reine ._

-Bien sur que non ! _Répondirent-ils en même temps dans un sourire . Ils se regardèrent tous les deux et éclatèrent de rire ._

 _-_ Je vais rentré me changé , _déclara Kira ._

-Vous n'êtes pas obligé , _répondit Regina_

-C'est gentil Regina mais je tien à être présentable , _ria la brune_.

Pendant se temps , assis sur un trône , un homme regardait dans une orbe les fait et gestes de Kira . L'homme encapuchonné toucha le globe.

-Ma chère et tendre , tu as tellement grandis . 12 ans que je ne t'est pas vue …..Ne t'inquiète pas nous serons réunis .

Une jeune femme au cheveux châtain entra dans la salle elle était vêtue d'une noir avec une ceinture verte à la taille .

-Vous m'avez fait appelé maître ? _Demanda calmement la jeune femme ._

-Daria , il me tarde de te voire à l'œuvre et donc de voire ta sublime magie . Je compte sur toi pour me mettre en rage Kira , _fit-il d'un sourire_ , MAIS je t'interdis de lui faire le moindre mal , me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? _Dit-il d'une voix plus dure et sèche ._

 _La jeune femme ria_ -Oui maître je vous es bien comprise , ne vous inquiété pas, je vais me rapproché d'elle et attendre le bon moment pour connaître ses parents et les tué devant ses yeux ! _Elle ricana comme une folle , les yeux grand ouvert se tenant le visage dans ses main ._

La jeune femme partie en riant . L'homme continua de regarder le globe et d'observé la jeune femme .

Emma avait mise une veste beige , sous sa veste elle avait mis un débardeur blanc et elle portait un jean bleu . Elle envoya un message à son fils pour lui dire qu'elle serait la dans 15 minute . Emma descendit les escaliers de son appartement et monta dans sa petite voiture . Elle démarra et partie vers le manoir de Regina le cœur qui battait toujours vite . Elle plissa les yeux et vit Kira marché seul , une veste en cuire noir sur les épaule et parlé avec quelqu'un au téléphone ses écouteur dans les oreilles . Emma baissa sa fenêtre et entendis la conversation .

-Oui maman je vais bien , tu me soûle à me demandé sa toute les 10 seconde , _ria la brune ._

-Quoi ?! Nannn je suis pas chiante , _bouda la jeune femme_ .

-Je t'aime maman tu le sais sa...j'aimerais tellement que tu sois avec moi... _Déclara la jeune brune une tristesse dans la voix ._

-Oui je sais que tu aimerais être la et me protégé au cas ou des méchant psychopathe tenterais de m'attaquai _rit la jeune fille_. Je sais , je sais en rire c'est mal mais que veux tu maman...j'y es était habitué...donc me faire frappé n'est plus la pire chose qu'il puisse m'arrivais . _Répondit calmement la brune ._

-Oh tu dois déjà y allé , _fit Kira déçus_. D'accord bisous...AH MAMAN ATTEND _elle s'arrêta net sa voix se fit menaçante_ . Si cette ordure te touche tu me préviens je fais directement demis-tour et je vais lui dire ma façon de pensé , personne ne touche à ma mère comme sa . Je t'aime fort maman .

Kira décrocha , retira ses écouteur et rangea son portable . Emma avait le sang glacé , elle avait entendu que Kira avait déjà était maltraité . Elle avait aussi vue l'amour que Zira et Kira partageaient . Décidément Kira avait souffert durant son enfance . Emma ferma doucement sa fenêtre et fixa la brune qui regardé le ciel étoilé . Emma klaxonna , la jeune femme se retourna et sourit à Emma qui ouvrit la portière passager . Kira monta dans la voiture .

-Salut Emma , _sourit-elle_

-Salut _, répondit Emma d'une faible voix , pensant encore à se qu'elle avait entendu ._

Kira remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas , elle sentie la distance qu'Emma avait prise . Elle ne chercha pas à approfondir . Les filles allèrent chez Regina . Kira avait mis une veste en cuire noir , par dessus une chemise à carreau noir et blanc , elle portait un jean noir et un collier en or autour du coup . Les deux jeunes femme arrivèrent devant le manoir de Regina . Emma sonna à la porte et Henry leur ouvrit . Il sauta dans les bras de sa mère , il les invita à rentré . Elles rentrèrent et le jeune auteur pris leur veste et les posas sur le porte manteau de l'entré . Il les emmena dans le salon et les fit s'asseoir sur le canapé . Regina arriva , vêtue d'une robe en tailleur noir . Emma rougit et Henry ria faiblement pour ne pas se faire voire . Regina vit Emma et détourna le regard toute aussi gênée que la blonde . Kira regardais son portable toutes les minutes .

-Tu attends quelque chose ? _Demanda Henry inquiet_

-Hein ? Ah euh non non t'en fais pas , _sourit-elle_

-Kira je commence à te connaître...je voie bien qu'un truc te tracasse , _répondit le garçon tristement_

-Je vais bien Henry , _essaya de rassuré Kira_.

-C'est au sujet de ta mère qui se fait harcelé par un type ou de la maltraitance que t'a subit ? _Demanda Emma sans y avoir réfléchie . La brune avait les yeux rond ne bougeant pas, Henry avait la bouche bée et Regina regarda Emma puis Kira ._ Merde ! J'ai pas réfléchis à se que j'ai dit , _Emma se frappa mentalement . Elle n'avait pas réfléchie à se qu'elle venait de dire_.

 _Regina commença à parlé sortant de son mutisme_ \- Kira c'est vrai ? Tu as était-

-Oui je l'ai était... _elle se leva le regard furieux vers Emma_ . Je l'ai était ! Oh et pour ne plus que tu écoute mes conversation je vais également te révélé quelque chose Emma ! J'ai était violé durant 2 ans par mon père adoptif et ses amis bourré et quand j'ai eu 13 ans j'ai était maltraité par des types en pleine rue mais aussi par des type de l'orphelinat ! Mais tu voie sa je m'en fous , j'ai raconté quelque partie de mon passé à Henry , mais se qui me fou en colère c'est que ta osé écouté ma conversation ! _Kira venait de crachait toute sa colère , la blonde déglutie ._

-Je...je suis désolé Kira je voulais pas

-J'en est rien à foutre ! Ta écouté ma conversation avec ma mère !

-Oui…. _Emma baissa la tête_.

-Je vais dehors me calmé un peux la j'ai qu'une envie c'est de , _elle ne fini pas sa phrase et poussa un crie de colère et alla dehors et claqua la porte ._

-Je vais lui parlé , _dit Regina_ , Henry reste avec ta mère et sermonne la de ma part . _Regina partie dehors ._

Dehors , Kira frappa un des pommiers de Regina de colère son poing lui fessait mal mais sa colère était trop grande . Parlé de son passé à Henry avait était dure mais elle ne lui avait pas révélé la partie la plus obscure et elle ne voulait en parlé à personne . Elle avait honte de son passé , honte de se qu'elle avait vécus et fait . Elle en voulais à la blonde de l'avoir écouté et de l'avoir balancé . Elle ne voulait pas que sa se sache .Mais le pire c'est qu'elle détesté être autant en colère elle avait cette haine en elle . Elle ne savait pas d'où cela venait

-Vous savez , cette arbre ne vous à rien fait , _Dit Regina d'un ton calme et doux ._

 _Kira s'arrêta et détourna le regard et se tenant le poing_ -Ouais bah désolé monsieur l'arbre , _dit sarcastiquement la jeune femme ._

-Alors comme sa vous avez était-

-STOP je vous arrêtes la , je ne dirais plus rien d'autre sur se sujet la , je ne veux pas parlé de sa et OUI je l'ai bien était , _lâcha la brune en coupant Regina_.

-Je comprend votre colère, si on m'avait fait sa j'aurais certainement enfin avant j'aurais arraché le cœur de la personne , cependant frappé se pauvre arbre ne vous feras que du mal .

-Oh dans se cas la je devrais me défoulé sur Emma non ? _Ricana la brune en croisant les bras et en fixa Regina ._

-Au moins sa rentreras dans sa tête , _ria Regina_ .

-Peut-être mais je n'en ferait rien , frappé les gens n'est pas mon genre , _sourit la jeune femme ._

-En effet vous êtes plus du genre à frappé la végétation , _se moqua Regina_ .

-Roh sa va , _bouda Kira ._

-Aller rentrons , je croie que Emma à quelque chose à vous dire .

-Mouais , j'espère que vous avez quelque chose de fort Regina .

-Je peux trouvé sa , _sourit-elle ._

Elles rentrèrent dans la demeure de la reine . Après avoir franchis le pas du salon , la sauveuse se rua dans les bras de la brune et la serra en s'excusant , en se traitant de tout les noms possible et inimaginable . Kira pardonna à Emma mais lui demanda d'être plus discrète en présence des autres habitant . Emma acquiesça lui jurent de ne rien dire , Kira dit au Shérif qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas de l'avoir dis comme sa mais elle lui en voulait d'avoir écouté sa conversation avec sa mère c'est surtout sa qui l'avait mise en colère . La sauveuse s'excusa encore . Ils prirent l'apéritif et Kira raconta se qu'elle avait raconté au garçon quelque heure plus tôt . Elles avaient eu la même réaction que leur fils . Après cela ils parlèrent et rirent ensembles . Regina les invita à passé à table . Elle leurs avait préparé un filet de bœuf avec des champignons et des pommes de terre . La mairesse leurs servit du vin rouge mais pour le jeune auteur c'était du coca-cola . Henry et Kira était en face l'un de l'autre , il était à coté de Emma et Regina était face à la blonde et à coté de la jeune brune . Le plat fini , Regina se leva et débarrassa les assiette toute fini , Kira en avait même redemander se qui avait fait très plaisir à la reine .

-Je vais vous aidez Regina , _dit la jeune brune en se levant et en prenant le plat dans ses main .  
_  
-Oh non restez assise , _répondit la reine ._

-Trop tard j'ai déjà le plat en main alors je vous suis , _ria la jeune femme ._

-suivez moi , _sourit Regina ._

Kira suivit la brune dans la cuisine et posa le plat sur le plan de travail comme lui avait ordonné la reine . Kira lava la vaisselle tendit que Regina , elle , sortait le dessert du four . Henry et Emma riaient dans le salon . Tout d'un coup , Regina entendit un couvert tombé au sol juste à coté d'elle , elle se tourna vers la jeune femme et la vit faire une grimace et se tenir la tête .

-Kira sa va ? _Demanda la brune en posant sa main sur le dos de la jeune femme .  
_  
-Oui , oui sa va juste un peux mal à la tête , _répondit-elle se tenant la tête avec une grimace au lèvre_  
Henry et Emma entrèrent dans la cuisine ayant entendu du bruit , Henry se précipita au coté de son amie et lui demanda si sa allé . La brune se pencha encore plus en avant , la douleur était encore plus forte . Emma repoussa son fils vers l'arrière et posa ses main sur le front de la jeune brune . Une lueur blanche émana de ses mains . La douleur de Kira disparut , intrigué et stupéfaite elle releva la tête et regarda la blonde qui lui souriait .  
 _  
-_ Co...comment as-tu , _balbutia la jeune femme_

-Oh sa , juste la magie blanche , _ria la blonde_ , je me suis amélioré en magie , _répondit-elle fièrement ._ Bon c'est pas encore parfait mais je peux diminué la douleur des gens donc bah avec toi c'était facile , par contre la douleur va revenir , _fini par dire le shérif ._

-C'est déjà énorme Emma , merci beaucoup , _sourit la jeune brune ._

Ils repartirent au salon , Emma fière d'elle , la tête haute et Regina qui roula des yeux exaspéré par l'attitude de la blonde . La reine posa sur la table une tarte au pomme et servit tout le monde . Henry parlait de jeux vidéo avec la jeune femme . Ils étaient devenue complice l'un et l'autre . Henry avait une amie et cela fit sourire ses deux mères . Kira piqua dans la tarte au pomme et la mangea . Elle s'arrêta d'un coup et regarda le dessert . Toute la table la regarda .

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? _Demanda Regina un sourcil interrogateur levé ._

-C'est de la pomme ? _Demanda la brune d'une voix fébrile ._

-Ouais , maman fait les meilleurs tarte au pomme du monde , _sourit Henry_.

-Je suis désolé Regina j'aurais dû vous prévenir , mais je...je...je déteste la pomme comme je hais le café noir serré , _la jeune femme avait une voix faible et honteuse_.

-Oh …..Deux chose que j'adore... _répondit la brune un peux dépité,_ Je peux vous ramenez autre chose si vous voulez .

-Non merci , ne vous inquiété pas le repas était excellent .

Le repas se termina , Kira revins des toilettes et regarda Emma , Regina et Henry se fessant un câlin à 3 . Ce magnifique tableau fit sourire la jeune femme . Mais , très vite son visage devint triste . Elle enviais cette famille . Elle aurait aimé faire sa avec ses parent biologique .

-Hey Kira , _sourit Emma ._

-Hey , _fit tristement Kira ._

-Sa va ? _Demanda Henry tristement_

-Oui . Je pense rentré chez moi , la journée fut assez éprouvante . Merci pour tout Regina . Emma , Henry , passé une bonne nuit .

La jeune brune prit sa veste et sortie de la maison laissant les 3 autres personnes encore stupéfait par la vitesse des événements . La brune marcha dans les rues de Storybrook , les yeux perdus dans le vide .

-Bonjours , vous êtes seul ? _Demanda une voix douce_

-Oh euh oui mais je rentre chez moi et vous , _demanda dans un sourire la jeune femme ._

-Oh moi je rentre aussi chez moi , je venais prendre l'aire et réfléchir un peux . Être seul c'est bon parfois , _sourit la jeune femme_. Quel impolie je fait je ne me suis pas présenté je m'appelle Daria et vous ? _Sourit la jeune femme en tendant sa main à Kira ._

-Kira Raven , enchanté , _sourit-elle en serrant la main de Daria_

* * *

 **Merci à ce et celle qui lise mes chapitre sa me fait plaisir :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hé ! Bonjour et Bonsoir à vous ! Bac blanc de philo et de littérature étrangère passé x) . J'espère que se chapitre vous plairas . Pour les prochain chapitre les pensé des personnages seras mis comme sa mis en gras et entre parenthèse . Bonne lecture .**

 **Green Hedapool merci pour ton soutien :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Cela fessait une semaine que Daria était arrivé à Stroybrook . Depuis sa rencontre avec Kira , elle passait souvent du temps avec elle . Kira n'avait pas reparlé à Regina , Emma et Henry depuis le dîné . Elle avait honte de la façon dont elle avait agit . Elle avait peur qu'ils l'aient mal pris alors elle préféré prendre c'est distance . Oui c'est puéril mais elle avait peur de subir un rejet . Elle n'avait pas non plus reparlé à Ruby et d'ailleurs , celle-ci l'évité autant que possible .

Emma elle , était resté chez Regina ayant peur de croisé Hook devant chez elle . Elle aimé être en contacte avec la brune . D'ailleurs au départ de Kira elle avait aidé la reine à tout rangé . Cette nuit la aucun mot n'avait était dit . La reine s'en voulait , elle avait peur d'avoir fait une bêtise et d'avoir vexée la brune . Emma elle pensé que c'était de sa faute si Kira était partie . Henry lui pensé que cela avait un rapport avec le livre noir . Il passé ses journée à l'étudié . Au final , tous les 4 avait peur de la réaction de l'autre . Emma avec Regina avaient décidé d'aller voir la brune et de s'excusait si elles avaient fait une bourde .

Elles arrivèrent devant la chambre de Kira . Elles avaient frappé plusieurs fois mais personne n'ouvrit la porte . Regina sentie la colère monté en elle . Ses doigts la démangé , elle avait envie d'utilisé ses pouvoir et de faire sortir la jeune femme . Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour contenir sa colère et sa frustration . Emma elle , frappé encore et encore la porte .

-Kira ouvre faut que l'on parle , _répondit doucement Emma ._

 _Aucune réponse ne vint se qui énerva la reine_ -Bon la j'en est ras le bol , _s'emporta la reine ._

-Regina tu compte faire quoi la ? Elle est peux être sortie tu sais , _la blonde avait bien entendu la voix sèche et le haussement de ton qu'avait prit Regina ._

Emma nu le temps de rien dire que déjà , la brune se vaporisa dans sa fumé habituel . Emma soupira , elle aurait du se douté que Regina allé faire sa . Elle attendait devant la porte que quelqu'un lui ouvre , se demandant si Regina était partie ou si elle était chez Kira . Elle entendit du bruit provenant de la chambre , puis , celle-ci s'ouvrit . Regina était la à lui ouvrir une expression froide au visage .

-Elle n'est pas la , _dit froidement la reine_ .

-Regina sa va ? _Demanda inquiète la blonde ._

-Viens voir , _fit la brune d'un coup de tête invitant le shérif à rentré ._

-Si elle n'est pas la sa compte comme une effraction tu sais sa , _essaya de plaisanté Emma ._

 _La reine soupira et roula des yeux_ -Honnêtement je m'en fiche . Nous avons fait bien pire Swan .

La blonde ne répondit rien et rentra dans la chambre . Le lit était à moitié fait , le PC de Kira sur le lit . Regina emmena Emma prêt de la table au centre de la pièce , elle prit une chose sur la table et le tendit devant Emma .C'était le collier qu'avait porté Kira lors du dîné .

-Oui et ? _Fit la blonde levant les mains sur les coté attendant une réponse._

-J'ai déjà vue sa quelque part , mais je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir , _répondit la reine frustré de ne pas se rappeler , elle mit le collier dans sa poche de blouson ._

-Je rajoute le vole en plus de l'effraction ? _blagua Emma se qui lui valut un roulement des yeux de Regina ._

-Très drôle Swan _._

Les deux femmes refermèrent la porte et partir . Regina avait pris le collier pour répondre à sa question de ou elle avait vue se collier . Emma espérait que Kira ne remarquerait rien , elle se colla à Regina . La brune s'arrêta net et fixa la blonde du regard , les yeux grand ouvert . Emma la regarda , elles étaient maintenant collé l'une à l'autre Regina se posant mille question dans sa tête . Cette soudaine proximité la fit rougir se qui fit sourire la blonde .

-Hum Miss Swan , pourquoi me collé vous autant ? _Demanda la reine tentant de caché une certaine gène dans sa voix ._

 _La blonde sourit_ -J'ai froid

-Oh et bien il fallait pensé à prendre une écharpe , _répondit la brune en détournant le regard_

-Je sais Regina mais je suis bien la . Sa me réchauffe , _répondit la sauveuse un léger rougissement sur ses joue , elle ferma les yeux pour contenir les battement de son cœur ._

 _Emma sentie une chose douce se collé à son coup , elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Regina se collé à elle , la brune avait enroulé son écharpe noir autour du coup de Emma . Regina , totalement gênée détourna le regard_ -Pour pas que tu es froid Emma .

Elles avaient leurs coups réchauffé par l'écharpe de la brune , elle était cote à cote et Emma qui était toute rouge baissa la tête ne voulant pas montré sa gène au vue de cette soudaine proximité . Elle se frappé mentalement en se demande se qu'elle avait fait et POURQUOI elle avait fait sa . Elle voulait sentir la brune contre elle . Elles ne se dirent rien pendant le trajet du retour , il fessait de plus en plus froid , noël arrivé à grand pas . Emma sentie le parfum de pomme de Regina sur l'écharpe . L'odeur était agréable .

Pendant se temps au Granny's , Kira mangé en tête à tête avec Daria . Elle avait sus que la jeune fille au cheveux châtain avait grandit dans la foret , mais que celle-ci ne connaissez pas ses parent . Elle cherchais elle aussi sa famille .

-Sérieusement bientôt faudra ouvrir le ''club des enfant perdu'' . _Ria la brune_

Kira lui demanda alors qui elle était dans la foret enchanté car Henry n'avait jamais parlé d'elle .

-Oh c'est normal , je suis assez discrète et je vit seul au fin fond de la foret dans un petit château . Dans ton monde je devrais être cette fille hum...la princesse au petit pois , _Daria se mit à rigolé_ . Quelle nom vraiment nul !

-Ouais j'avoue c'est pas glorieux _, ria la brune_ .

-Mais bon , je suis une princesse sans maris car le mien est mort il y à longtemps , _sourit-elle ._

-Oh toute mes condoléance , _dit la jeune brune ne sachant plus ou se mettre ._

-Oh non au contraire je suis heureuse . Se type était vieux et laid . Je le haïssais mais j'ai eu le malheur de voir se petit pois sous mon lit quand je refaisait justement le lit pour y dormir . Alors bah j'ai était forcé de l'épousé . _Soupira la princesse_

-Je voie . Alors à ta délivrance , _sourit Kira en lui tendant son verre ._

-A ma délivrance , _répondit la jeune femme en tapant le verre de Kira avec le siens ._

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et les rires des deux jeunes femmes , une fois le repas fini , Daria paya sa part et celle de Kira .

-Laisse moi payé , _dit Kira en sortant son porte feuille ._

-Non je t'invite , _sourit Daria_ .

-Hum ok d'accord mais sa me gène quand même , _répondit la jeune femme ._

-Ne le sois pas , _sourit à pleine dent Daria ._

Daria alla voire Granny's pour payé . Kira elle , alla attendre dehors . Ruby s'avança vers Kira , une pointe d'appréhension sur le visage . Elle fit un signe de la main à Kira .

-Hé , salut Kira sa...sa va , _sourit timidement la brune ._

-Salut Ruby...

Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes femmes , aucune des deux ne savaient quoi dire pour détendre l'atmosphère . Kira ouvrit puis referma sa bouche . La louve prit une inspiration , ferma les yeux .

-J'ai peur Kira , peur que tu me rejette comme j'ai était rejeté à cause de se que je suis , oui je suis une louve , j'ai dévoré mon petite ami et j'ai peur que tu me voie en louve et que tu t'enfuis comme l'on ma fuit , _elle avait dit sa d'une traite , sans reprendre son souffle . Elle rouvrit les yeux . Elle leva la tête pour regardé la brune ._

Kira se mit à rire au éclat , la serveuse baissa la tête , elle aurait dut savoir que Kira allé se moqué d'elle . Cependant elle sentie la brune la prendre dans ses bras.

-T'es vraiment une idiote Ruby , si je prend mes jambe à mon coup alors que je t'es demandé de te transformé alors c'est que je suis une lâche et une moins que rien . Ruby ta pas à avoir peur de se que tu es tu sais . TU me montreras ta formes de loup que quand tu le voudras ok ? _Elle se retira de Ruby et lui sourit_

-D'accord , _Sourit la louve heureuse de la réponse de son amie ._

Daria regardait la scène part la fenêtre du restaurent , elle lâcha une grimace de dégoût . La louve était un obstacle pour elle , elle devrait vite s'en débarrassé . Elle décida de les interrompes . Elle sortie du restaurant et sauta dans les bras de Kira .

-Désolé , j'ai trébuché Kira , _dit-elle comme une enfant prise en faute .  
_

-C'est pas grave Daria , tu t'es pas fait mal au moins , _demanda inquiète la brune ._

-Non grâce à toi , _sourit-elle en déposant un baisé sur la joue de la jeune femme ._

-Hum et bien tant mieux alors , _sourit Kira un peux confuse de se geste ._

-Je vais vous laissez , _répondit la louve en détourant le regard_ . A plus Kira

-Ah euh ouais à plus Rub , _sourit la jeune brune ._

Ruby s'en alla toute sourire . Daria fit une grimace de colère ,Kira était sa proie elle ne la lâcherait pas à cette louve .

-Je vais aussi y allé Kira , _sourit Daria ._

-Ok , merci d'avoir passé ta mâtiné avec moi , _sourit-elle_

-On remet sa quand tu veux ma belle , _fit-elle d'un clin d'œil en partant ._

Daria bouillonnait de l'intérieur , elle avait une mission et compté bien la remplir , elle c'était rapproché de la brune et compté bien continué .

Kira rentra chez elle . Arrivé prêt du bureau son cœur s'accéléra , elle paniqué . Elle reprit sa veste qu'elle venait de posé et couru au Granny's voire si le collier n'était pas tombé . Elle ne trouva rien . Ruby vit son amie paniqué les larmes au yeux . Elle regarda Granny qui lui dit , d'un signe de la tête d'aller rejoindre Kira .

-Sa va Kira ? _Demanda la louve inquiète ._

-NON , NON sa va pas ! _Cria t-elle en paniqué ._

Ruby posa ses main sur les épaules de la brune -

 __Calme toi Kira , que se passe t-il ?

-Je l'est perdu Ruby , je l'est perdu !

-De quoi ?

-Mon collier ! _Répondit la jeune femme complètement stressé ._

-Ne te met pas dans c'est état , c'est juste un collier , _ria la louve ._

-NON c'est plus que sa, Ruby . Se collier c'est mon plus grand trésor ! Ce collier appartenait à ma famille biologique ! C'est mon seul souvenir d'eux ! Je peux pas le perdre , _pleura-telle_ .

-Merde ! _Elle prit la jeune femme dans ses bras ._ Ou la tu vue en dernier ?

-Chez moi , _sanglota Kira ._

-Ok alors allons y .

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent dans la chambre de Kira . Ruby fit le tour de la chambre et renifla l'aire .

-Que fait tu ? _Demanda la brune les yeux écarquillé_

-Oh tu juste un truc de loup , _répondit Ruby d'un clin d'œil ._

-Ohhh je voie , ton super flaire , _sourit-elle_

 _Ruby renifla plusieurs fois_ . -Regina et Emma son venue y à pas longtemps tu le savait ?

-Les salopes , si elles ont fait sa ! _S'emporta la brune les sourcils froncé en quittant la chambre en courant ._

Kira courut à en perdre halène au manoir de Regina . Regina et Emma regardaient le collier posé sur la table du salon . Regina se concentré pour se rappelé ou elle l'avait vue et surtout autour du coup de QUI elle l'avait vue . Cela fessait une heure qu'elle contemplait le collier .

-Alors ? _Demanda Emma ennuyé ._

-Non , décidément je n'arrive pas à me souvenir , _soupira la reine ._

-Vous faites quoi ? _Demanda Henry en descendant les escaliers_ . Se collier...NON MAIS VOUS ETEZ SERIEUSE ?! _S'emporta le jeune homme ._

-Henry écoute- _Dit Emma avant de se faire coupé ._

 _-_ Non mais la sa va pas ! Se collier à une énorme valeur pour Kira , c'est la seul chose qu'il lui reste de ses parents biologique !

-Henry calme toi , j'ai déjà vue se collier quelque part , _répondit Regina d'une voix calme ._

-Hein ?! _Souffla le jeune auteur surpris ._

-Se collier je l'ai déjà vue mais je ne me souviens pas de OU n'y même qui le portait . Mais je trouve qui le portait-

-Tu trouves les parents de Kira

-Oui .

Ils entendirent la porte s'ouvrir dans un fracas et Kira fit éruption dans le salon , elle avait le regard remplie de colère . Emma dégluti . Kira vit le collier sur la table , elle sera son poing folle de rage .

-Putain comment vous avez put me volé bordel , _cria la jeune femme ._

-Kira calme toi , _répondit le garçon se mettant devant Kira qui avançai en étant menaçante ._

-QUE JE me calme ?! C'est une blague ! Henry elles m'ont volé !

-Mais c'est pour la bonne cause , _continua l'adolescent ._

-Pardon ?! _Souffla la jeune femme abasourdit ._

-Regina à déjà vue ton collier quelque par mais elle ne se souviens pas ou n'y même de la personne à qui il appartient , MAIS si elle s'en souviens on-

-On sauras qui son mes parent , _répondit la brune se calment , le regard plongé dans le vide ._ Je...pardon de mettre emporté les filles...mais vous auriez dû me prévenir .

-C'est moi qui te l'ai prise j'aurai du te le demandé avant Kira , _dit calmement la reine ._

-C'est pas grave puisque tu peux m'aider à retrouvé ma famille , _sourit-elle_

-Je vais tout faire pour , _sourit la reine ._

Kira s'assit prêt de Regina et se massa la main .

-Sa va ? _Demanda la blonde en face de la jeune brune_

-Quand je suis énervé j'ai toujours des sortes de picotement dans les doigts c'est désagréable à force .

-Tu veux de la crème , _répondit Henry ._

-Nan t'inquiète sa passe au bout d'un moment et quand je suis calme , _sourit-elle_

La nuit commença à tombé , Emma , Kira et Henry jouaient tous les 3 à Mario Kart dans le salon , tandis que la reine fessait à mangé . Regina arriva dans le salon , elle roula des yeux et souffla d'exaspération .

-T'aime mes carapace verte Emma ? _Se moqua la brune voyant Emma se mangé les carapace verte qu'elle lâché derrière elle ._

-Jvais t'en faire bouffé des carapace verte tu va voir ! _Grommela la sauveuse ._

 _Emma poussait Kira car celle-ci était en tête ._ -Mauvaise joueuse , _se moqua Kira qui continué de devancé Emma ._

-Mais tu va perdre oui , _déclara la blonde en fessant une grimace concentré à poussé la brune et à joué_. Gamin aide ta mère et pique lui la manette !

-M'en fiche moi jviens de te passé devant , _ria henry .  
_

-Hein ?! _La sauveuse se releva , elle était dernière , elle tira la langue sur le coté , se remettant à fond dans la partie de jeux .  
_

-BIMMMM GAGNE , _cria la jeune femme brune en se levant et en pointant son poing victorieux vers le ciel ._

Emma arriva dernière et grommela . Regina ria en voyant la mine boudeuse de la blonde . Emma se retourna et tandis sa main vers Regina .

-Reginaaaa ils sont pas gentils avec moi , _dit la sauveuse en fessant semblant de pleuré ._

-Oh ma pauvre petite ne t'inquiète pas je suis la , _elle prit sa main et rentra dans le jeux de la blonde_ .

-Ils ont pas étaient gentil , _continua Emma en tirant Regina à elle .  
_

-Je suis la maintenant sa va allé , _répondit la reine en remettant une mèche dans les cheveux de la blonde et avec un sourire tendre au coin des lèvres ._

Emma se redressa et se mit à la hauteur de Regina et la prit par la taille , Emma fixa les lèvres rouge de la brune. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour contenir son envie d'y goûté . Regina elle , sentie son cœur battre la chamade . Elle ne savait plus quoi faire , elle se racla la gorge . Le temps semblait s'être arrêté , plus rien n'existait autour d'elles . Emma et Regina se rapprochaient l'une de l'autre . Une nouvelle fois , elles pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre . Regina voulait comblé se vide de quelque centimètre entre elle . Emma crut que son cœur allé sortir de son corps tellement il battait vite . Elle fixa les yeux noisettes de la brune et voulut l'embrassé et lui montré tout son désire Emma se sentait rougir , la chaleur monté en elle . Elle le voulait , elle le voulait plus que tout , elle voulait comblé se vide . Elle se disait mentalement **( allé Emma lance toi )** . La blonde rapprocha sa bouche .

-Hum mamans , vous faites quoi la , _demanda Henry qui était toujours dans la pièce en compagnie de Kira qui était bouche bée devant la scène ._

-Oh euh rien rien mon chérie , _se força à sourire Regina_

-On continue de joué , j'ai une revanche à prendre , _fit Emma pour changé de sujet ._

-Mouais , _répondit Henry en s'asseyant sur le canapé et reprenant sa manette en main ._

Kira s'assied aussi sur le canapé suivis par Emma qui débuta une nouvelle partie , le corps encore brûlant d'envie . Elle était frustré , elle avait était si proche du bute .

Le soir , Kira rentra chez elle . Elle avait laissé son collier à Regina espèrent que celle-ci trouverais des réponses . Kira alluma son téléphone . Aucune nouvelle de Zira . Elle commencé à être inquiète . Sa mère ne lui avait pas envoyé un seul message . Elle décida d'appeler sa mère espèrent une réponse .

-Oui allô ? _Répondit un homme à la voix grave ._

Kira ne répondit pas , les yeux écarquillé qui commencé à se remplir de rage et de haine . Elle laissa tombé son téléphone . Elle sentie ses doigt la picoté , son souffle se fessait de plus en plus dure . Elle devait sortir et prendre l'aire . Cette voix , elle l'avait reconnue . C'était la voix du patron de sa mère qu'elle haïssait plus que tout , celui-ci fessant du rentre dedans à Zira . Kira sortie de l'hôtel tel une furie , il fessait noir , seul les lampadaire illuminé les rues . Kira marcha dans les rue tentant de se calmé en vin .

-Connard , connard ! Comment se fait-il que se sois lui qui réponde ! Bordel maman me dit pas que tu baise avec lui ! _Cria t-elle rageusement_ .

Elle vit au loin la foret et s'y engouffra . La bas elle vit un énorme chêne . Elle avait besoins de se défoulé . Elle frappa l'arbre sans aucune retenue . Kira se remémoré les nombreuses fois ou elle avait vue se type faire des avance à sa mère qui le repoussé tant bien que mal . Elle l'avait détesté et le détesté encore . Zira aussi n'aime pas son patron . Kira avait était protectrice envers Zira , la protégeant de cette homme qui voulait sa mère dans son lit . Une vague de haine et de colère monté en elle , une soif irrésistible de détruire s'empara d'elle . Ses doigt picotaient . Dans un hélant de rage elle hurla et frappa le chêne qui vola en éclat . Kira respiré comme après avoir courue un marathon . C'est yeux était encore remplie de colère . Elle elle regardait le sol ne fessant pas attention à se qu'elle venait de faire .

Au même instant , Regina était assise sur le canapé avec Henry et Emma , ils regardaient un film . Emma et Regina se regardèrent intrigué et inquiète . Henry regarda ses deux mère .

-Que se passe t-il ? _Demanda le jeune homme ._

-Regina tu la-

-Oui je l'ai sentie...cette force magique était énorme .

Le téléphone sonna , Regina décrocha .

-Ta sentie sa si's ? _Demanda Zéléna au bout du fil_ .

-Oui j'ai sentie . Tu va bien toi ? Et Robin ?

-Ont va bien , mais se que j'ai sentie viens de disparaître .

-Prend soins de toi et de ta fille . Faites attention .

Regina raccrocha . Tout cela l'intrigué . Qu'elle personne pouvais avoir une si grande force magique ? C'était comme si une magie venait d'explosé . Comme si une magie contenue depuis des année venait d'éclaté comme un ballon . Regina était suspicieuse se demandant si se n'était pas encore Rumple qui jouait avec la magie . Elle regarda sur la table basse et vit le collier de la jeune brune . Elle le prit et le fixa encore et encore . Mais rien . Par contre une chose était sur . Le petit groupe n'allait pas être au bout de leur surprise . 

* * *

**Voilà chapitre fini . Oui Kira maîtrise la magie sauf qu'elle la laissé explosé grâce à la colère . Es-ce-qu'elle arriveras à se contrôlé ?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hé ! Voici le chapitre 10 . Je pense essayé de prendre le rythme de un chapitre tous les 3 jours . Je garantit rien étant en pleine semaine d'examen . Sur se bon Chapitre .**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Kira reprit ses esprit et vit l'arbre couché au sol . Décidément elle avait un problème avec les arbres. La jeune fille recula et décida de partir . Elle rentra chez elle . Son téléphone était éteins . Plus de batterie , elle le rechargea et inspira un grand coup . Elle alla prendre sa douche . Une douche bien chaude pour se détendre , rien de mieux pour se calmé . Kira mis un pyjama avec au centre une Pokeball . Elle commença à formé une queux de cheval quand on frappa à sa porte . Elle mis l'élastique entre ses dent et ouvrit la porte . Derrière celle-ci se trouvé Ruby .

-Désolé il est tard …..je...désolé de te dérangé , _répondit Ruby un peux gênée_

-Reste Rub tu me dérange pas , _sourit la brune en attachant ses cheveux_ .

Kira l'invita à rentré dans la chambre . La louve entra et trituras ses doigts entre eux . Voyant l'état de son amie , Kira décida d'en savoir plus sur la présence de la louve .

-Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Non merci , _répondit Ruby_

Kira s'assit sur le bord de son lit et regarda Ruby qui avait la tête baissé et qui stressé et qui tenté de se calmé en jouant avec ses doigts .

-Ruby , pourquoi est tu venus ? _Demanda Kira ._

-Je...me sans prête . _Répondit simple la jeune femme ._

-Hum...prête à quoi ?

 _Ruby soupira et fixa la brune et se rapprocha d'elle_ -A te montré ma forme de loup .

-Sérieux ?! _Demanda Kira une étincelle de joie et d'excitation dans les yeux ._

-Oui ….tu es la première qui me demande sa et...et qui souhaite me voire comme sa...

-Hé , te sens pas obligé de te transformé tu sais . Je voie bien que sa te gêne quand même .

Kira sourit à Ruby , se leva et alla se prendre un verre d'eau et un cachet pour les migraines . Derrière elle , elle entendit une respiration anormal , une respiration animal . Elle posa délicatement la bouteille d'eau après avoir pris son médicament . Elle se retourna doucement et vit un loup debout sur son lit .

-Wouoh …..Ru...Ruby ?

Le loup continué de la regardé , Kira ne bougea pas la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillé . Ruby venait de se transformé . Voyant son amie ne pas bougé au fond d'elle la louve pensa que Kira avait peur d'elle . Elle baissa sa tête mais elle fut surprise en sentant une main se posé sur elle . Elle redressa sa tête et vit Kira caressé le pelage de son flanc droit puis remonté jusqu'à sa tête . Kira souriait à pleine dent .

-Tu voie Rub , j'avais raison . Tu es magnifique en louve et ton pelage et si doux . On dirais une peluche

Ruby posa son museau contre la joue de Kira pour montré sa joie . Elle bougea sa queue de haut en bas .

-Mais...quand tu te retransforme après que tu te sois transformé tu es...enfin tu... tu es …..Kira _deviens rouge , totalement gêné par se qu'elle allait dire_. Tu es nue quand tu passe de loup à humain ? Comme Hulk quoi , _ria nerveusement la brune ._

Ruby se retransforma et redevient une humaine . Elle était habillé .

-Sa répond à ta question ? _Sourit amusé Ruby ._

-Ouais sa me rassure , _sourit Kira en détournant son regard ne voulant pas voire le sourire moqueur de son amie ._

-Je suis tellement contente

-Ah pourquoi ? _Demanda la brune en regarda la louve ._

-Et bien...tu n'a pas fuit..tu va me dire que Snow , Emma , Charmant et Henry et d'autre habitant n'ont plus ou non pas eu peur de moi mais...mais je suis heureuse que toi tu le prennes comme sa . Je n'est jamais vue quelqu'un aussi enjoué que toi à l'idée de me voire transformé .

-Ahah bah tu sais j'ai toujours kiffé les loup et les histoires de loup garous et puis honnêtement quand je t'es vue je me suis dis que tu devait être une gentille louve et c'est le cas . Je suis heureuse que tu es fait se pas Ruby . _Sourit Kira ._ Hum dit Rub jpeux te demandé un truc ?

-Oui bien sur demande , _répondit la jeune femme_

-Es ce que je...je pourrai un jour faire une balade en foret sur ton dos ? _Demanda la jeune fille en tentant de contenir son excitation ._

-Une...balade...sur mon dos ? _Dit la serveuse incrédule ._

-Ahh je suis désolé je voulais pas t'embêtai avec sa , pardon de t'avoir demandé sa je suis vraiment une idiote pardon Rub ...je euh je vais rentré chez moi je vais te laissé . _Répondit la jeune brune_

Kira sortie en vitesse de la chambre laissant Ruby reprendre c'est esprit . Kira était sortie précipitamment , apeuré d'avoir fait une bourde . Ruby sourit en voyant ou elle était et en se remémorant se qu'avait dis Kira avant de sortir de la chambre .

 _Kira ré ouvre la porte en riant nerveusement_ . -J'oubliai que j'étais dans ma chambre héhéhé

Ruby éclata de rire que Kira suivit . Ruby et Kira parlèrent ensemble et Ruby dit à Kira qu'elle aimerait beaucoup se baladé avec elle en foret . La jeune brune avait était au ange et avait enlacé Ruby . Ruby partie à 1h du matin quand la fatigue la gagna . Kira entendit son téléphone sonné . Elle vit ''Maman'' sur son portable . Elle fit une grimace et décrocha .

-Alors elle était bien ta partie de jambe en l'aire ? _Demanda froidement Kira ._

-QUOI ?! Non Kira c'est pas se que tu croie ma puce , _répondit Zira de la tristesse dans sa voix Kira ne lui avait jamais parlé comme sa .  
_

 _-_ Alors pourquoi c'est lui qui à décroché hein ? Il était 0h30! Tu fini toujours à 23h le samedi ! Alors te fou pas de ma gueule ! _S'emporta t-elle ._ À force de te faire du rentre dedans ta fini par cédé , _ricana sarcastiquement la jeune fille ._

-K...Kira...il t'arrive quoi la ? Tu ne ma jamais parlé ainsi... _Dit Zira la voix étranglé par les larmes_ .

-Je dois réagir comment quand j'entends l'homme que je méprise le plus répondre à TON téléphone surtout à cette heure …... _Répondit Kira en se calmant_

-Je te jure Kira , je n'est pas couché avec lui. Une de mes collègue à fait un malaise , j'ai appelé les urgences avec son téléphone car nous étions au toilette . Mon téléphone à sonné et il à décroché et croie moi quand je te dit qu'il ses prit une belle gifle quand j'ai vue qu'il avait décroché . _Ironisa t-elle_

-Je...désolé maman... _répondit la jeune brune_ Tu...j'ai peur maman...

-Peur de quoi ? _Demanda inquiète Zira au bout du fil ._

-J'ai peur de 2 choses... _Répondit la jeune femme en jouant avec son drap_

-Mon cœur dit moi tout , je t'en prit ma puce ….

-J'ai peur d'être un fardeau pour toi …..

-Pardon ?! Tu blague j'espère , _dit Zira surprise ._

-C'est vrai...depuis que tu ma adopté tu...tu n'a jamais eu aucune relation avec quelqu'un...j'ai peur d'être un poids...un frein à ta vie...tu avait 20 ans bordel tu était jeune et tu as gâché ta jeunesse avec moi...sans aucune relation sexu-

-Ferme la , _coupa sèchement Zira ._

-Mais-

-Ne pense pas sa et d'ailleurs je te l'interdis . Ma vie était fade . Oui j'avais se connard de Séb avec moi , mais c'est TOI ma vie . Je t'aime Kira tu es la plus belle choses qu'il me sois arrivé . Le sexe je m'en contrefous tu sais , _répondit calmement Zira ._ Et puis ma jeunesse et pas encore fini , _bouda Zira au téléphone se qui fit rire Kira. Elle sourit en entendant sa fille rire_. ET sinon ta deuxième peur ?

-J'ai peur que tu refasse ta vie...oui je sais c'est contradictoire avec ma première peur je sais

-Pourquoi à tu peur de sa ?

-Bah...j'ai peur que sa refasse comme...Comme...

-Comme avec Sébastien , _soupira Zira en comprenant_

-Ouais...mais aussi par ce que j'ai vécus seul avec toi et...et je veux te gardé pour moi seul... _Elle regarda le plafond et soupira_. Je sais c'est égoïste...

-Ouais c'est égoïste mais j'en est rien à faire d'être avec quelqu'un . Comme je te l'ai dit , ma vie c'est TOI et uniquement toi ma puce . Tu me comble de bonheur et rien n'y personne ne se mettra entre notre relation mon cœur.

-Je t'aime maman . _Sourit Kira_

-Je t'aime aussi . _Sourit Zira_.

Zira et Kira se dirent bonne nuit et raccrochèrent . Kira s'endormit le cœur léger . Pendant son sommeil , Kira refit son cauchemar habituel . Mais cette fois si, elle la vit enfin...la femme qui pleuré . Elle la vit cette fois hurlé de douleur la tête baissé . La femme leva la tête et Kira vit son visage noyé de larme . Kira se réveilla en sursaut , transpirant et tremblant . Elle regarda ses main et leva la tête en reprenant une respiration normal . Elle savait enfin qui était cette femme . Cependant , Kira secoua sa tête et alla prendre une douche , elle tenta de retiré la femme de sa tête . Kira avait voulue savoir qui était sa mère , mais maintenant qu'elle le savait , elle voulait oublié . Toute oublié .

A cette instant , l'homme en capuche regardait son globe et le caressa . Il sourit .

-Ah , excellent , tu te souviens donc de qui est ta mère . Ma chère et tendre . Tu dois montré à ces misérable ta puissance . Qu'es ce que je donnerais pour être à tes coté . Tu me manque tellement .

Le lendemain , Emma se réveilla , elle sortie de la chambre d'ami ou elle dormait chez Regina . Elle alla à la cuisine et vit Regina , dormant , la tête entre ses bras posé sur le plan de travail de la cuisine le collier en face d'elle . Emma s'approcha doucement , et posa délicatement une couverture sur le dos de Regina . Elle ne put s'empêchait de rapproché son visage de la tête de Regina . Emma sentie le doux parfum de la reine . Elle déposa un tendre baissé sur le dessus de la tête de la brune . Le cœur d'Emma battait fort , trop fort . Elle rougit et sortie de la cuisine . Elle vit Henry descendre les escalier en se frottant les yeux et en baillant .

-Salut gamin , bien dormit ? _Demanda Emma ._

-Mm _, répondit le jeune garçon d'un hochement de tête_.

-Ta mère dort dans la cuisine . Sa te dit de venir m'aidai ?

-A quoi faire ? _Demanda Henry intrigué ._

-M'aider à m'entraîner pour battre Kira à Mario Kart , _ria doucement la blonde .  
_  
-Si tu veux même si tu la battra jamais , _se moqua son fils_ .

-Mouais sois en pas si sur , _bouda le shérif ._ Tu viens ?

-Yep , _sourit-il_

Quelque heure plus tard , Regina se réveilla , réveiller par le bruit provenant du salon . Elle s'étira et alla voire se qu'il se passé . Elle vit son fils et Emma joué ensemble au même jeux que la veille . Regina roula des yeux .

-Sérieusement , vous jouez des le matin , _soupira exaspéré Regina ._

 _Emma mis pause et se retourna_ -Bonjours à vous aussi Regina

-Bonjours Miss Swan et bonjour mon chérie

-Bonjour maman , _sourit le garçon ._

-Alors ? Du nouveau avec le collier ? _Demanda la blonde ._

-Non rien du tout . _Soupira la brune ._

-Je croie en toi , _sourit la sauveuse qui reçus un sourire de la reine .  
_

Kira marcha la tête baissé et le regard dans le vide . Elle sentie une main se posé sur son épaule . Elle se retourna vivement et vit Ruby qui lui souriait .

-Salut Rub , _fit tristement Kira ._

-Qu'es ce que tu as Kira ? _Demanda inquiète_

-Rien je vais bien

-Tu ment …je le voie bien c'est...au sujet d'hier ?

-Mais non te met pas cette idée en tête.

-Alors qu'es ce que tu as Kira ? _Demanda inquiète la louve ._

-Tu es pas sensé travaillé ? _Demanda la brune sans répondre à la question de Ruby ._

-J'y allé justement mais je t'ai vue . Sinon je t'ai posé une question . _Répondit-elle inquiète ._

-Écoute Ruby je ne veux pas en parlé .

-D'accord... _Répondit tristement la louve laissant partir son amie ._

Emma , Regina et Henry avaient décidé d'aller mangé au Granny's . Il y allèrent à pied . Une fois arrivé devant le restaurent , ils virent Killian courir vers eux .

-Tien les ennuies commence , _grimaça de dégoût la reine ._

-Emma faut que l'on parle _, implora le pirate arrivant prêt d'eux .  
_  
-C'est pas le moment Killian .

-Emma écoute moi , _insista le capitaine ._

-Elle vous a dis pas maintenant . Vous ne comprenez pas notre langue ? _fit sarcastiquement Regina ._

-Oh vous taisez-vous . Depuis que Emma vit chez vous elle à changé .

-Peux être qu'elle se sens mieux avec moi qu'avec vous , _argua t-elle ._

Comme réponse Hook lui lança un regard noir remplie de colère tandis que Regina souriait de son effet . Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait dit sa. Pourquoi refusait-elle qu'il s'approche trop prêt de Emma ?

-Faites attention , à force de fixé les gens de cette façon vous allez passer pour un imbécile . Oh mais n'es ce pas déjà le cas ? _Se moqua t-elle ._

-Espèce de-

-Regina ! _Répondit Emma les sourcils froncé . La brune détourna le regard ._

-Emma je veux juste te parlé ….si j'ai était trop brusque j'en suis désolé . _Dit Hook tristement_

-Non...tu n'as pas était brusque

-Alors pourquoi a tu fuis ? J'étais heureux que tu passe une journée enfin avec moi...ont pourraient recommencer sa , _demanda t-il en souriant ._

-J'ai fuis par-ce-que j'avais eu peur et je suis désolé de t'avoir fait de la peine...et pour la journée je... _Emma se sentait mal à l'aise ._

-Foutez lui la paix , _répondit froidement Regina se mettant devant Emma voyant que celle-ci était mal à l'aise ._

-De quoi je me mêle , _s'insurgea le pirate en fronçant les sourcils ._

-Elle ne veut pas être avec vous alors foutez lui la paix , _ordonna la reine sèchement ._

-Ah par-ce-que elle préfère être avec vous peux être ? _Ricana t-il ._

-Je vais vous dire une chose , si Emma est venue avec vous passé la journée c'est par-ce-que je le lui est conseillé , _sourit-elle triomphante ._

-C'est faux je ne vous croie pas . Emma dit lui qu'elle se trompe . _Voyant le mutisme de Emma , il serra les dents ._ Je ne vous laisserez pas ruiné mon bonheur avec Emma , elle est mon True Love ! _Cria t-il rageusement ._

-Qui vous dit qu'elle l'ai ? _Ria sarcastiquement la brune ._

-Je le sais , je le sens au plus profond de moi . Mais bon , vous ne savez plus se que cela fait puisque votre ''True Love'' est mort , _sourit-il à pleine dent_ .

Emma prit la main de Regina , elle avait envie de frappé Hook pour se qu'il venait de dire , mais elle s'inquiétait avant tout pour la brune sachant que les mots du pirate avait atteint le cœur de Regina . Elle serra la main de Regina qui le lui serra en retour . Emma ne voulait pas que Regina replonge dans la colère et les propos de Killian allait l'y replongeais . Cependant , comme réponse , le pirate disparut dans un nuage de fumée violette . Emma vit la main libre de Regina se repositionnée contre elle . Regina venait de faire disparaître Hook .

-Oups , ma main sait levé toute seul , _sourit comme une enfant Regina en se retournant vers Emma et Henry ._

 _Emma enlaça Regina_ -Merci de m'avoir protégé

-C'est normal , je ne voulais pas que vous retourniez encore dans les bras de se pirate de pacotille , _déclara d'un aire faussement hautain Regina ._

Henry et Emma pouffèrent de rire . Regina sentit son cœur battre devant les rire de son fils et de Emma . Emma elle ressentait les mêmes battement de cœur que la reine . Elle avait sentie une chaleur douce l'envahir quand Regina l'avait défendu devant les assaut du capitaine . Regina lâcha à contrecœur la main de Emma , même si elle aurait aimé la gardé , elle ne voulait pas que la blonde sois gênée ou encore qu'elle se pose des question sur se que Regina ressentait . D'ailleurs que ressentait-elle ? Regina tout comme Emma n'étaient pas sur de leurs sentiments . La petite compagnie alla déjeuné au Granny's . Ruby arriva et les servit .

La louve était dans la lune parfois et n'était pas concentré dans son travail . Emma qui vit son amie dans cette état arrêta de mangé ses lasagne et profita du faite que la serveuse leur apporta le plat de Henry pour la questionnait .

-Ruby sa va ? _Demanda Emma tandis que Henry croqua dans son Hamburger ._

-Oui , répondit dans le vague la jeune femme .

-Bon cocotte explique à tata Emma se qu'il t'arrive . _Plaisanta Emma se qui eux pour résultat un sourire de Ruby et un soupire d'exaspération de la part de Regina . Ruby s'assit à coté de Emma , Henry étant à coté de Regina .  
_  
-C'est Kira... _Répondit la jeune femme_

-Qu'es ce qu'elle a , _demanda inquiet Henry ._

-Elle ma vue...en louve...

-Elle vous à vue faire vos besoins ? _Demanda d'un rire noir la reine ._

-Regina ! _Répondit Emma lui lança un regard pour dire '' STOP! ''_

-Désolé , _répondit la reine ._

-Elle m'avait demandé de me transformé devant elle , alors hier soir je suis venue chez elle , je me suis transformé et comme elle répondait pas j'ai eu peur . Mais elle ma caressait en me disant que j'étais magnifique en louve . Elle à était adorable . _sourit avec nostalgie Ruby ._

-Bah il est ou le problème ? _Demanda Emma ne comprenant pas se qui pouvait chagriné son amie ._

-Se matin je l'ai vue mais elle était triste , elle avait le regard dans le vide et elle ne souriait plus . Je lui es demandé se qu'elle avait mais elle ma envoyé sur les roses...je suis inquiète...j'espère que se n'est pas à cause de ma transformation...

-Oh je voie... _Emma caressa le dos de Ruby pour la réconforté ._

-Ne t'inquiète pas Ruby , ont va allé la voire et je suis sur et certain qu'elle va parlé à Tatie Emma , Tonton Henry et Mamie Regina , _sourit le jeune garçon_.

-Hé! Pourquoi c'est moi la grand-mère je suis pas vielle non mais oh jeune homme ! _Répondit la reine fessant la moue ._

Emma éclata de rire –

 __Techniquement Regina , tu es son arriéré grand-mère , _ricana Emma se qui lui valut un coup de pied dans la jambe de la part de la concerné_ . Aoutch sa fait mal sa , _Répondit Emma se caressant la jambe , la brune elle croisé les bras , la tête détourné d'Emma et la mine boudeuse_

Emma ria suivit de Henry et Ruby . Regina elle bouda encore rougissant de gène que l'on se moque d'elle . Ruby se sentit plus rassuré et retourna à son travail en souriant . Après avoir manger , ils allèrent chez vers l'hôtel ou logé Kira .

Kira elle marché , elle rentré à l'hôtel . Elle vit une jeune femme enceinte porté deux gros sac qui semblait lourd . La jeune femme en lâcha un , elle soupira et se baissa pour ramassé se qu'elle avait fait tombé . La jeune femme enceinte sentie une main la redressé délicatement de force et elle vit Kira se baissé et tout ramassé .

-Oh vous n'êtes pas obligé , _demanda la jeune femme confuse ._

-Vous êtes enceinte alors oui se n'est pas une obligation mais un devoir , _sourit Kira en la regardant et en remettant un paquet de purée dans le sac ._

-C'est gentil , _sourit à son tour la jeune femme_ .

Kira se releva une fois tout mis dans le sac et elle prit l'autre sac qu'elle portait . Malgré la réticence de la femme enceinte , elle céda et Kira porta les sacs . Elles rentrèrent dans une boutique avec plein d'objet assez ancien . La jeune femme enceinte montra à Kira le chemin vers l'appartement à l'étage . Kira déposa les course sur la table de la cuisine .

-Merci beaucoup , _dit la futur mère_ .

-C'est normal , oh et appelé moi Kira , _sourit-elle .  
_

 _-_ Oh c'est donc vous Kira , enchanté , je n'est pas eu l'occasion de me présenté je suis Belle , _sourit-elle en retour_

-C'est un plaisir Belle , j'en déduit donc que la boutique en bas c'est celle de Monsieur Gold enfin...Rumpelstiltskin .

-Oui en effet, _répondit Belle en rangent ses courses ._

-Je peux vous aidez vous devez vous reposé , _répondit Kira en prenant une bouteille de lait ._

-Je ne veux pas abusé

-J'ai déjà quelque chose dans les mains donc je vais vous aidez , _fit Kira d'un clin d'œil ._

Les deux jeunes femmes finirent de rangé les courses . Belle proposa un café à Kira se que celle-ci accepta volontiers . Kira réussi à oublié un peux se qui la miné depuis se matin . Belle était comme se que lui avait décrie Henry , une jeune femme douce , gentille et aimante . Elles rirent ensemble quand la porte s'ouvrit , Gold venait de rentré .

-Bonjours Monsieur Gold , _sourit Kira en tendant sa main , de se que lui avait dit Henry , fallait prendre des pincette avec lui_.

-Je ne savez pas que nous avions une invité , _sourit-il en regardant sa femme ._

-Elle ma aida à remonté les courses et à ramassé se que j'avais fait tombé .

-Oh je voie , c'est gentil à vous dans se cas la .

-C'était tout naturel .

Gold ne prit pas la main que Kira lui tandis . Celle-ci baissa sa main , Gold se rapprocha de la jeune femme face à lui et la dévisagea . Kira était gênée et ne savait plus ou se mettre . Gold sourit et se recula .

-Ravis de faire enfin votre rencontre Kira .

-Oh euh bah euh merci , _bégaya t-elle_ . Je vais vous laissez , belle n'est plus seul alors ses bon , au revoir , _Elle se précipita vers la porte_ .

 _Avant que la jeune femme ne passe la porte Gold lui répondit_ -À une prochaine fois très chère .

Cette phrase glaça le sang de la jeune femme , Henry avait raison , Gold en impose , il lui fessait peur et son ton ne la rassuré pas .

Kira traversa la rue et arriva devant la porte de l'hôtel . Elle entendit Henry criait son nom , elle se retourna et vit la petite bande . Henry se précipita vers elle en souriant , il traversa la rue , des grincements de pneus se fit entendre .À se moment la tout se passa comme au ralentie , Henry continua sa traversé , la voiture foncé vers le jeune auteur . Henry entendis les cries de Regina et de Emma qui était paniqué en voyant la voiture foncé plus vite vers lui .

-Henry ! _Crièrent Emma et Regina impuissante et totalement paniqué ._

Le garçon s'arrêta et tourna la tête , il vit la voiture lui foncé dessus , Emma commença à se précipité vers son fils pour le sauvé .

-Henry va t'en de la ! _Cria Kira paniqué en tendant sa main vers le garçon ._

Ne comprenant rien à la situation , tout se passa vite , il fut projeté contre Emma , qui tomba sur le bord du trottoir , son fils contre elle . La voiture partie et disparue très vite . Regina aida Emma et Henry à se relevé . Ils fixèrent Kira de l'autre coté de la route , les yeux écarquillé et perdu , en panique , elle regardait ses main qui tremblé . Regina et Emma le ressentir une nouvelle fois , la présence magique qu'elle avait sentie la veille venait de Kira . Elles le savaient désormais . 


	11. Chapter 11

**Enfinnnn T-T l'électricité est revenue ! AMEN ! Désolé du petit retard plus de courant toute la journée d'hier . Les bac blanc sont fini je vais enfin pouvoir continué à écrire :) . J'espère que la fic vous plait toujours et j'espère que vous aimerez se chapitre .**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Kira était paniqué , elle se demandait se qu'il cloché avec elle , pourquoi elle ressentait cette chaleur en elle . Une main se posa sur son épaule , elle releva la tête , prise de panique . Emma se tenait face à elle , inquiète . Kira avait le regard terrorisé , Henry l'enlaça .

-Merci , tu ma sauvé la vie _. Répondit calmement Henry en se retirant .  
_  
-Kira tu...tu as...De la magie . _Dit Emma encore surprise par cette découverte ._

-NON ! Je...je sais pas se que j'ai je...j'ai pas voulue sa je...je suis contente que tu sois seins et sauf Henry mais...mais je... _La jeune femme tremblé de peur . Regina poussa délicatement Emma , posa sa main sur le front de Kira et celle-ci s'écroula dans les bras de Regina .  
_  
-Tu- _Demanda Emma avant d'être coupé ._

-Je l'ai endormie rien de plus . _Répondit Regina ._

Kira se réveilla , elle était allongé sur un canapé . Elle reconnaissait les lieux .Elle était chez Regina , elle se redressa et s'assit au bord du canapé , il n'y avait personne dans le salon . Kira regarda ses main . Elle sentit quelque chose de froid et de glacé coulait le long de sa joue . Elle pleuré . Ses main tremblé .

-Hé , calme toi . _Fit tendrement Emma , s'accroupissant et posant une main sur les genoux de Kira_.

-J'ai peur Emma . _Sanglota Kira ._

-C'est normal d'avoir peur , tu débarque comme sa et tu utilise des pouvoirs comme sa y'a de quoi avoir peur .

-Je veux pas de sa moi...

-Mais c'est une part de toi et c'est se que tu es . _Répondit Regina s'asseyant à coté d'elle ._

-Regina , retire les moi , j'en veux pas ! _Supplia Kira_.

-Je ne peux pas te les retiré et même si je le voudrait je ne le ferait pas . Mais je peux t'aider à te contrôlé . _Dit la reine d'un ton rassurant et tendre devant la détresse de la jeune brune ._

-Je suis la aussi Kira . Je maîtrise pas tout parfaitement mais... _Emma sourit._ Ont seras deux à galéré avec les entraînement de Regina . Je ferai face au torture de Regina avec toi . _Sourit espièglement Emma ._

-Hé ! Mes entraînement son excellent . _Répondit Regina d'un ton faussement outré ._

-Oh oui ! Cest sur que me lâché dans le vide du haut d'un pont c'est une belle méthode . _Applaudit Emma tout en se moquant et en riant ._

-Peux être que j'aurais du vous lancé du haut d'une montagne Miss Swan . _Répondit Regina en levant la tête d'un aire hautain ._

Devant la chamaillerie des deux jeunes femme Kira ne pus s'empêchait de rire

-Comment vous faites pour me faire sourire alors que je paniqué i peine 1 minute .

-Sa c'est mon talent . _Répondit Emma fière ._

-Merci de bien vouloir m'aider les filles .

-Entre amie c'est normal . _Répondit du tac ou tac Emma dans un clin d'œil rassurant ._

-Bon , Kira tu dort à la maison se soir comme sa demain matin je vous réveilles et entraînement à 9 heure . _Déclara Regina d'un ton montrant qu'aucune négociation n'était possible ._

-Hum Regina , y a que 3 chambre , elle va dormir ou ? _Demanda Emma ._

-Dans la chambre d'amie .

-Hein ?! Mais et moi ?! Je vais pas dormir au sol quand même .

-Pourquoi pas . _Sourit Regina ._

-T'es pas sérieuse la ! _Répondit outré Emma ._

-Bien sur que je ne suis pas sérieuse , tu dormiras avec moi .

-Hein ?! _S'exclama Emma choquée ._

-Sa éviteras que tu sois en retard , r _épondit Regina dans un soupire_. Tu es longue avant de te réveillé et puis le canapé est pas confortable et je veux aussi évité votre tête grincheuse d'ais le matin.

Elles se mirent d'accord même si Kira se sentait gênée de prendre la place de Emma . Mais au fond , Emma était heureuse , elle le voulait , son cœur lui crié de dormir avec Regina . Son cœur hurlé de joie à l'idée de sentir la brune contre son corps , son cœur battait la chamade . Regina elle avait trouvé se prétexte car au fond , elle voulait comprendre se sentiment si étrange qui l'abrité .

_

Dans la foret , la voiture qui avait faillit percuté Henry s'arrêta . Daria sortit de celle-ci . Heureusement elle avait tellement roulait vite que personne ne l'avait reconnue . Elle se mordit le doigt de frustration . Elle venait d'échoué mais en même temps elle venait de réussir . Elle avait échoué à tué le garçon mais elle avait réussi à faire ressortir la magie de sa cible . Elle leva ses main et les tendis vers la voiture . Des racines d'arbre attrapèrent la voiture et l'engloutir sous terre avec une facilité déconcertante .

-Pas mal Kira pas mal , mais ma magie est encore plus forte que la tienne , mais j'ai hâte de te brisé . _Ricana t-elle_

_

Le soir , Henry avait sauté de joie quand il entendit que Kira aller dormir chez eux . Ils jouèrent à la console . Quand 23 heure sonna , Henry alla se couché en souhaitant bonne nuit à tout le monde , laissant les trois femmes dans la cuisine devant le collier de Kira . Regina avait les yeux plissé sur le collier et lança des sorts à répétition .

-Pourquoi rien ne marche sa commence sérieusement à me tapé sur les nerf ! _cria la reine ._

-Regina laisse ton chakra redescendre jusqu'à tes orteils la il est en ébullition ! _Ria la sauveuse , sauf que Regina la fusilla du regard se qui fit déglutir la blonde ._

-Regina c'est gentil de vouloir m'aidai mais si tu y arrive pas , sa ne sert à rien de se trituré l'esprit je vais juste le reprendre tu en as déjà fait assez . _Sourit Kira_ . **( Si seulement elle savait que je savais déjà qui était ma mère )**

-Non ! Il n'y as pas que retrouvé tes parent qui es mise en jeux maintenant .

-Ah et il y à quoi en plus ? _Sourit nerveusement la brune ._

-Je dois absolument trouvé à qui appartient se collier car mon honneur et ma fierté son en jeux ! _Fit Regina , fronçant les sourcils et retentant encore à percé le secret ._

-Regina , nous sommes toutes fatigué , arrête toi la pour se soir . _Dit chaleureusement Emma ._

-Bien Miss Swan . _Répondit la reine à contrecœur_

Regina soupira et éteignit les lumières . Une fois dans le couloir de l'étage , elles se dirent toute les trois bonne nuit . Kira entra dans la chambre et s'affala sur le lit , regardant le plafond en soupirant . Emma elle , était tendu , Regina passa devant elle et s'allongea sur son lit .

-Vous n'avez pas de coté préféré Swan ?

-Non aucun .

-Parfait . Alors venez vous allongez j'aimerai dormir . _Répondit-elle sèchement ._ **(Et surtout vous regardez de dos...NON mais Regina à quoi pense tu ?! )**

Emma déglutit en voyant la nuisette rouge de Regina qui laissé paraître les belles formes de l'ancienne reine . Emma resta planté là , fixant le décolleté de Regina . Emma sentit une vague de chaleur monté en elle . Elle s'imaginait passé sa main sous le tissus , remonté délicatement jusqu'à cette forme arrondit , sentir le doux et délicat parfum de la brune , déposé ses lèvres sur le coup de Regina , puis de les posé sur celle de la reine . Emma sentit le rouge lui monté . Elle s'imaginait Regina crié son nom dans un râle de plaisir . À ses pensé , le cœur de la blonde s'emballa , l'excitation monté en elle . La brune l'avait toujours attiré . Elle se gifla mentalement **(Non mais Emma tu fait quoi la ? Arrête de fantasmé ! ) .** Emma entendit Regina soufflé d'exaspération , la blonde s'allongea du coté libre et tourna le dos à la brune . Regina éteignit la lumière .

-Bonne nuit Regina .

-Bonne nuit Emma .

 _Emma n'arrivait pas à trouvé le sommeil . Elle entendit la respiration douce de Regina , celle-ci dormait . Emma se retourna , elle observa Regina dormir paisiblement_ . -On dirait un ange . _Sourit Emma_ . **(Un ange magnifique tombé du ciel )**

Une mèche brune tomba devant les yeux de Regina . Emma remit délicatement la mèche derrière l'oreille de la belle brune endormit . Emma rapprocha ses lèvres de celle de Regina . Elle pus sentir l'odeur de pomme habituel de la reine . Emma n'était qu'a quelque centimètre de la bouche de Regina . Mais elle se ravisa et embrassa le front de Regina .

-Fait de beau rêve Regina .

Kira n'avait pus dormir . Son portable afficha 8 heure . Elle décida de se levé . Elle prit sa douche , mis un T-shirt Dragon Ball puis elle mis une veste en cuire noir par dessus . Elle prit son jean noir et sortie prendre l'aire . Kira marcha la tête baissé . Elle percuta quelqu'un .

-Oh désolé je n'est pas fait attention . _S'excusa la jeune femme ._

-Faite plus attention ma chère . _Répondit Gold ._

-Oh Monsieur Gold . Vous êtes bien matinal votre boutique n'ouvre pourtant qu'à 9h30

-Je suis allé acheté des croissants chaud pour Belle .

-Oh je voie . Dite lui bonjours de ma part . Au revoir .

 _Elle le salua et commença à partir , elle était dos à lui et marché_ . -Vous avez de magnifique yeux vert , cependant vous ne tenez pas sa de votre mère . _Déclara Rumple ._

Kira s'arrêta net . Elle se répéta se qu'il venait de dire . Elle se retourna voulant des réponse mais Gold partait déjà en direction de sa boutique , le sachet de croissant en main . Kira ne réfléchit pas deux fois et accourue rattrapé Gold . Il entra dans sa boutique et elle le suivis .

-Hé bien ma chère , revenez plus tard la boutique et fermé . _Sourit-il_.

-La ferme ! Que savez vous sur moi ! _Ordonna t-elle froidement ._

-Je vous déconseille d'employé se ton avec moi . _Répondit-il en continuant de sourire ._

-Que savez vous sur moi BORDEL ! _Cria t-elle de colère , voulant une réponse ._

 _-_ Oh mais je sais parfaitement qui est votre mère ma chère . _Ria t-il ._ Je connais aussi toute votre vie au royaume enchanté avec votre mère . Je sais que l'on vous à arraché à elle . Votre mère souffrait tellement , vous auriez du la voire , elle pleuré en serrant vos peluche et vos vêtement . Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleuré du matin au soir s'en était affligeant surtout qu'avant votre naissance elle avait de la prestance et de la puissance . _Fit-il en soupirant ._

 _Kira serra ses dent et plaqua violemment Gold contre une des vitrines de la boutique_ -Ne vous moquez pas d'elle c'est claire !

-Je vous conseille de vous calmez , votre magie viras au ténèbres si vous continué ainsi . _Sourit-il ._

-Fermez la ! Je veux savoir , comment vous , vous pouvez vous souvenir de tout et pas ma mère !

-C'est simple . Elle souffrait tellement qu'elle à lancé une malédiction pour que tout le monde vous oublie . Sauf ! Que comme je suis celui qui lui à donné se sort j'ai donc eu le temps de me protégé . _Sourit-il attendant que la brune se mette plus en colère mais il n'en fut rien ._

-Comment rompre cette malédiction . _Demanda sèchement la brune_

-Oh vous voulez lui dire qui vous êtes ?

-Non...je ne peux pas lui faire sa . Je veux juste évité sa justement .

-En lançant se sort , cela à fait comme si vous n'aviez jamais existé . Le seul moyen de rompre sa c'est la magie du sang .

-C'est à dire ? _Demanda t-elle suspicieuse ._

-La magie du sang se base sur la génétique

-Je voie...mais alors pourquoi- _Elle nus pas le temps de finir que Rumple la coupa ._

-Seul vous pouvez brisé la malédiction , car la malédiction crée par moi à était crée pour que seul vous la brisiez . Si votre magie entre en contact avec votre mère toute la ville se souviendra de vous .

-Je voie...

_

Kira sortie de la boutique . Il était 8h30 . Elle décida d'aller vite fait dans sa chambre d'hôtel prendre quelque affaire . Elle arrive dans la chambre et s'affala sur le lit .

-Je ne dois rien lui dire...tout gardé pour moi . Se seras mon petit secret . _Sourit-elle ._

Kira s'endormit puis , elle se sentit comme plané . Une voix s'adressa à elle , une voix familière et sèche .

-Debout Kira . _Dit Regina qui faisait volé la jeune femme , elle était dans une prairie , Emma au coté de Regina ._

-Mmm laisse moi dormir encore un peux maman jsuis fatigué moi . _Ronchonna la jeune femme ._

Emma se retins de pouffé de rire , Regina elle roula des yeux et laissa tombé lourdement la jeune brune au sol .

-AIE ! Nan mais sa va pas ! _Grommela Kira en se caressant l'épaule_ . Pourquoi vous avez fait sa ?! _Grimaça Kira_ .

-Vous avez 1 heure de retard ! _Dit Regina croisant les bras ._ Et pour mauvais goût . Vous auriez pus mettre quelque chose de plus convenable que vos tenue de ….de je ne sais quoi _! Fit la reine en montrant le T-shirt de Kira ._

-Mais n'importe quoi ! _Elle regarda son portable qui , heureusement n'était pas cassé , elle vérifia l'heure_ . Ohhh j'ai rien dit ! _Ria nerveusement la brune ._ Et je m'habille comme je veux _. Bouda la jeune femme ._

-Bref , Miss Swan veuillez lui montré la lévitation . _Ordonna Regina ._

-Quoi ?! Elle à pas le droit à son baptême de chut dans le vide ?! _Demanda Emma faisant semblant d'être vexé ._

-Swan …. _Répondit Regina dans un soupire ._

-Pff favoritisme . _Sourit tout de même Emma ._

Emma se mit devant Kira qui l'observait . Emma fit soulevé une branche d'arbre , puis une deuxième , puis une vingtaine . Kira était stupéfaite .

-Trop forte maman ! _Sourit Henry encourageant sa mère ._

-T'ai la toi ?! _Demanda Kira ._

-Yep ! Je voulais te voire à l'œuvre . _Sourit le garçon ._

-Mouais jsuis pas si doué que sa .

-Moi je pense que si . _Sourit-il ._

Kira se re-concentra sur Emma . La sauveuse reposa les branches au sol et se retourna fière d'elle .

-Trop forte Em' . _Répondit Kira subjugué par le tour d'Emma ._

-Ouais ta vue jsuis un pure génie . _Ria t-elle ._

-Le génie de la connerie plutôt . _Répondit Regina un sourire au lèvre se moquant de la blonde ._

 _Emma bouda en croisant les bras . Regina se mit face à la brune_ . -Avant de pouvoir faire sa tu dois d'abord canalisé tes émotion .

-Pourquoi ?

-Question stupide . Je croirais entendre une Emma numéro 2 . _Soupira Regina_ .C'est pourtant évident . La colère , la haine , la tristesse-

-En gros , tous les mauvais sentiment c'est égale à la magie noir et tous les bon sentiment sa donne la magie blanche . _Coupa Emma fière d'elle les main sur les hanches ._

-Mais pas que sa ! Oui les sentiment son important mais le cœur dois aussi être en harmonie avec la magie que l'on à en nous . _Répondit Regina levant son index vers le ciel_.

-Je voie et je fais comment pour canalisé sa ?

-Pense à de bonne pensé , ferme les yeux et concentre toi sur ta magie . _Dit d'une voix douce Regina_

Kira ferma les yeux et se concentra . Elle pensa à Zira . Une vague de chaleur l'envahis , elle se sentait si bien comme sa , un sourire d'aise se dessina sur son visage . Kira se sentait flotté tellement la sensation était agréable . Elle n'entendais plus rien autour d'elle . Emma et Regina se regardé et se sourire , Henry était content que Kira comprenne et arrive à faire se que Regina avait demandé .

-J'ai une élève prodige on dirai . _Sourit Regina ._

-Oh merci tu me flatte Regina . _Ria Emma ._

-Je parlé de Kira . Vous , Miss Swan vous êtes la prodige des chieuses .

-Oh alors la je le prend encore mieux ! _Ria la blonde se qui exaspéra la brune ._

Plus tard , Regina avait demandé à Kira de s'essayait à la lévitation , se que réussi Kira avec brio comme si elle avait déjà fais sa . Devant la vitesse d'apprentissage de Kira , Regina lui demanda de formé une boule de feu . Au départ Regina plaisanté car il fallait une certaine maîtrise pour y arrivé , mais la jeune brune en forma une facilement . Kira souriait à Regina voyant celle-ci déconcerté par une telle maîtrise de la magie .

-Au final c'est pas si dure la magie ! _Ria Kira mettant ses main derrière sa tête_.

Regina grommela , fit apparaître un sceau d'eau au dessus de son élève et lui déversa dessus .

-REGINA ! _Cria Kira toute trempé._

Emma et Regina éclatèrent de rire devant le visage boudeur de Kira . Henry se mit prêt de Kira et lui tendis le collier doré .

-Boude plus maintenant . _Sourit-il ._

-Oh merci ! Et OK je boude plus . _Sourit-elle au garçon ._

Kira grelotté et d'un geste de la main la reine sécha la jeune femme . Kira mis son collier autour de son coup . Regina déclara l'heure de la pause et le groupe se mis à pic-niqué . Kira elle , était évasive . Elle toucha et regarda son collier avec nostalgie . Henry avait le livre noir sur les genoux et le regardait .

-Sa va Kira ? _Demanda Emma inquiète ._

-Oh oui je vais bien ! _Se força t-elle à sourire ._

-Arrête de mentir . _Dit Henry en fermant son livre ._

-Je...je ment pas . _Dit-elle en tournant la tête ._

-Je le voie bien , ont le vous tout que tes dans la lune .

-C'est juste que sa fait bizarre de m'entraînai et maîtrisai sa alors que j'en avait peur hier . _Mentit-elle ._

-Je comprend . _Fit Regina ._

-Regina ? _Demanda Emma_ .

-Oui Swan ?

-Tu peux faire un duel contre Kira ? Pasque honnêtement elle est hyper forte pour une débutante .

-Oui pourquoi pas . Sa me permettra de la testé . Kira prépare toi . _Regina se leva ._

Kira était encore dans la lune .

-KIRA !

-Hein euh oui ? _Répondit la jeune brune sortant de ses pensé ._

-Toi , moi , combat maintenant .

-Un duel ?!

-Ouais sa va être épic . _Sourit Henry en frottant ses main ._

-NON hors de question ! _Répondit précipitamment la jeune femme ._

-Pourquoi ? _Demanda Regina croisant les bras et fronçant les sourcils ._

-Pasque je vais me faire démonté et de deux j'ai peur de lancé un mauvais sort .

 _Regina ricana_ -Allons Kira se n'est pas comme si tu savais lancé un sort d'oublie et que pouf j'oubliai tout ou que tu me lancé un autre maléfice ! J'ai une bonne mémoire figure toi et en plus j'ai de bon réflexe je te contrerait alors sa va allé .

Kira eu un rire sarcastique et son visage si joyeux laissa la place à un visage plus triste que jamais .

-Qu'es se qui te fait rire ? _Demande Henry ._

-Rien . _Répondit la brune froidement_

-Je vais y allé .

-Miss Raven vous aller resté ici . _Ordonna la reine .  
_  
-OU quoi ? _Demanda Kira un tond de défie dans la voix .  
_  
-Ne me provoquez pas .

-Ou tu me feras connaître l'enfer ? Je l'ai déjà connue figure toi ! J'ai pas peur de toi . _Répliqua la brune ._

-Que t'arrive t-il pour que tu sois si froide d'un coup ! _Demanda le shérif ._

-C'est vrai Kira , Maman ta rien fait . Elle à dit un truc qu'il fallait pas ?

-Toi fer- _Elle se calma voyant que sa colère monté_ . Jme casse . _Elle tourna les talons et partie ._

Kira devait fuir , partite et oublié sa colère . Elle devait se contenir et explosé une fois loin d'eux . Les mains dans les poches , elle s'éloigna du groupe qui ne savaient pas se qu'il se passé dans la tête de la jeune brune . Regina voulais retenir son élève mais si elle le faisait la colère de Kira lui ferait s'en doute utilisé de la magie noir . La brune n'avait pas décelé de magie noir ou de magie blanche chez la jeune femme . Elle ne voulait pas que Kira se mette à usé de magie noir . Emma aussi têtue qu'une mule voyait bien que quelque chose tracassé son amie . Elle courut et attrapa le bras de Kira.

-Lâche moi . _Dit fermement la brune la tête baissé ._

-Pas avant que tu ne dise à tata Emma se que tu as . _Plaisanta Emma_.

-Je vais bien foutez moi la paix ! _Elle tenta de se dégagé mais Emma la retint ._

-Y a pas le feu au lac donc tu raconte pasque la je m'inquiète et Henry aussi . Tu es du genre joyeuse et douce ainsi que gentille , la tu es froide , distante et triste .

-Je dois rendre les clé de l'hôtel . Alors lâche moi …. **(Calme toi Kira fait pas de bourde , fait pas de bourde )**

-QUOI ?! Attend me dit pas que tu part ! _Demanda Henry en s'avançant ._

-Si je pars . je repart chez MA mère .

-Tu as aussi une mère qui t'attend ici . _Répondit Henry tristement ._

-NON ! Cette mère la ne m'attend pas ! ELLE ma délibérément oublié ! _Cria de colère la jeune femme se dégageant d'Emma et se retournant pour regarder Henry ._

-Comment tu peux savoir sa ! Le livre ne dit pas encore qui sais et tu ne voie jamais son visage dans tes cauchemars . _Dit Henry doucement ._

-JE SAIS QUI SAIS ! _Ragea t-elle_ . **(Merde j'avais dit contrôle toi abrutit ! )**

-Depuis combien de temps ! Et pourquoi tu ne nous à rien dit ! Regina se tué à essayé de t'aider … _Répondit le jeune auteur encore surpris par tout sa ._

-Depuis quelque jour et je n'ai jamais demandé son aide . _Dit elle sèchement fronçant les sourcils ._

-Kira je suis sur que ta mère t'aime...va la voire va lui dire qui tu es. _Fit tristement Henry ._

-Je ne peux pas ressurgir dans sa vie... _Dit t-elle en baissant la tête ._

-Bien sur que si tu le peux et je suis sur qu'elle aimerait te revoir . _Répondit tendrement le jeune auteur ._

-Elle sera choqué et triste quand elle apprendra qui tu es car elle à loupé toute ton enfance . Mais je suis sur que ta mère t'aime énormément . Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait pour t'oubliai mais je suis sur qu'en te voyant elle va se rappelé qui tu es . _Déclara Emma dans un sourire rassurant ._

 _Kira baissa sa tête , serra ses poing et se mis à sangloté_ -Vous ne comprenez pas...elle a lancé une malédiction pour m'oubliai...elle a refait sa vie ! Elle a un autre enfant elle n'a plus besoins de moi ! Son cœur est déjà pris ! Et non...elle ma déjà vue mais elle ne sais pas souvenue de moi ….car seul moi peux brisé la malédiction... _Sanglota la jeune femme ._

-Oh mon dieux...je croie savoir qui est sa mère... _Dit Regina._

-Qui . _Demanda Emma un sourcils interrogateur levé ._

Kira sentit son cœur s'accélérait , Regina avait-elle compris ?

-Ruby...Ruby est sa mère...

-Hein ?! _Hurla Emma et Henry_ .

-Non se n'est pas Ruby , elle n'a pas d'enfant. _Soupira de soulagement Kira . (_ **Vous êtes bien loin du compte . Bon la je pars jvais finir par tout dire)**

-J'avais oublié se détail _. Avoua la brune ._

-Alors qui ! Arrête avec tout tes mystère et dit le nous ! _Dit Emma qui commencé à s'emportait ._

-Dire quoi hein ?! Dire que c'est...QUE HENRY À PRIS MA PLACE DANS LE COEUR DE MA MERE ! _Souffla de colère Kira qui avait perdu patience ._ **(Et merde ! Putain quand je dit ferme ta gueule Kira c'est que tu ferma ta grande gueule ! )** _S'insulta t-elle mentalement_ .

-Tu...tu entend quoi par la ….. _Demanda le jeune garçon perdu par les mots de la jeune brune face à lui ._

-Ma mère c'est...laisser tombé ... _Soupira t-elle._

Henry voulait avoir des réponse . Il s'avança vers Kira , ouvrit la bouche mais une lueur l'interpella . Le livre se mis à brillé . Il se tourna vers Kira et la vit regardait le livre puis lui . Ils se précipitèrent vers le livre , elle sauta dessus mais le garçon fut plus rapide . Il l'ouvrit et découvrit un bébé qui venait de naître dans les bras de sa mère . Il savait enfin qui était la mère de Kira. Il n'en croyais pas ses yeux . Emma et Regina s'approchèrent Henry qui ferma le livre , il comprenait à présent la colère de Kira .

-Alors qui c'est ? _Demanda Emma ._

-Une personne que je connais très bien... _Dit-il d'une voix basse en regardant Kira qui frappé le sol_ . Je comprend ta colère...je suis désolé Kira .

 _Emma regarda Regina , celle-ci mis les mains en avant._ -Je suis stérile Miss Swan .

-Henry...sa mère c'est...moi ? _Demanda Emma troublé ._

-Kira dit lui... _Dit calmement Henry , s'approchant de Kira et lui caressant le dos ._

-Je peux pas . _Sanglota t-elle_

-Je suis la ne crains rien . _Sourit tendrement le garçon en prenant la main de Kira_.

-Kira répond moi ….je suis ta mère ? _Demanda Emma les larmes au yeux ._

-Non Emma...Se n'est pas toi …..Ma mère est... _Elle lâcha la main de Henry_ . Ma mère c'est Regina... **(Voila c'est dit...maintenant tout est fini …..)**

Regina resta la , choqué , elle avait les yeux rond . Emma avait la bouche bée , les lames qui coulait mais elle savait que ce n'était pas elle la mère de Kira mais...Regina. Regina paniqué , elle ne savait plus ou se mettre . Pourtant elle avait bue une potion pour ne pas avoir d'enfant , elle ne comprenait pas . Elle tenté de réfléchir mais n'y parvenait pas . Son cœur se serras .

-La potion que tu as bue n'a pas fonctionné , je sais pas pourquoi mais tu es belle et bien ma mère Regina...Mais ne t'inquiète pas...Je ne rentrerait pas dans ta vie...Je m'en vais...Henry prend soins de notre...mère...et ceci t'appartient désormais... _Elle mis dans la main du jeune homme le collier doré . Le collier avait un arbre en son centre ._ _La jeune femme se recula et disparue dans une fumé rouge sombre et noir .  
_

_

Kira était sur la route la ramenant chez Zira , Kira pleuré , elle l'avait avoué...Regina était sa mère...Regina avait Henry , elle n'avait pas besoins d'un autre enfant . Henry était son fils , elle , elle n'était plus rien . Elle voulait préservait Regina de se secret mais elle n'avait pas pus le gardé plus longtemps , c'était trop dure à porté . Kira ne voulait pas rentré dans la vie de Regina et d'Henry . Elle regretté d'être venue et d'avoir secoué la vie de sa mère et de...son petit frère . Kira était précipitamment partie de l'hôtel . Kira pleuré , un flash de son passé la hanté depuis qu'elle savait la vérité . **  
**

**FLASH BACK .**

Une petite fille de 2 ans était caché sous un lit à baldaquin dans l'une des chambre d'un immense château sombre . Elle émit des petit rire fière de sa cachette . La porte s'ouvrit , elle se tut . Elle entendit des bruits de pas faire le tour de la chambre et elle entendit un soupire amusé .

-Ou diable peux se caché ma fille adoré ? _Fit une voix de femme ._

\- **(Maman me trouveras jamais hihihi )** _pensa la petite fille ._

L'enfant sentit une chose l'attiré par derrière . Elle tourna la tête mais il n'y avait pourtant rien . La petite fille sortie de sous le lit et s'envola devant sa mère .

-Trouvé ! _Sourit sa mère ._

-Mmmm c'est pas du jeux ta utilisé la magie …...Tricheuse ! _Bouda l'enfant en croisant les bras et en faisant la moue détournant son regard de sa mère._

 _Regina soupira amusé , vêtue de ses robes habituel d'Evil Queen_. -Mon cœur sa fait 1 heure que je te cherche partout .

-T'aurais pus abandonné . _Continua de boudé l'enfant ._

-Je n'abandonne jamais voyons mon ange . _Ria la reine_.

-Je t'aime pus . _Continua de boudé la petite fille_ .

-Tu...tu...le pense vraiment ? _Demanda Regina le visage triste posant sa fille sur le lit grâce à la magie . La reine s'accroupit à hauteur de Kira_.

Malgré son jeune age ses parole avait frappé en plein cœur Regina . Regina vivait dans les ténèbres mais avoir accouché de sa fille lui avait offert un nouveau but , un nouveau bonheur . Une nouvelle lueur d'espoirs . Elle aimait sa fille plus que tout et avait même laissé de coté sa vengeance contre Snow préfèrent se consacré a sa fille .

 _La jeune enfant se tourna vers sa mère et lui fit un câlin_ . - Mais non je t'aime fort . Tes ma maman à moi ! _Sourit-elle ._

-Je t'aime tellement mon petite ange .

-Maman... _Dit tristement la petite fille .  
_  
-Oui ? _Demanda l'Evil Queen inquiète en voyant la mine triste de sa fille ._

-Tu resteras ma maman pour toujours ?

-Bien sur qu'elle question .

-Tu m'aimeras toujours ? _Demanda t-elle les larmes au yeux ._

-Mais bien sur que je t'aimerais toujours voyons . _Dit Regina en caressant la tête de son enfant ._

-Tu me promet de jamais m'oubliai ? _Demanda la jeune fille en larme ._

-Mais biens sur que oui . Mon cœur est à toi . _Sourit Regina_. Mais ou est tu allé cherché sa ? _Demanda doucement la reine ._

-C'est le Monsieur pas beau , Monsieur euh...Crumplestikikine , il a dit que nous serions séparé un jour et que tu m'aimeras plus et que ma maman va m'oubliait. _Pleura la jeune fille en serrant fébrilement sa mère ._

-Mon ange , je ne t'oublierai jamais quoi qu'il arrive , croie moi . Je t'aime plus que tout au monde . Je ferait n'importe quoi pour toi ma chérie . _Sourit tendrement Regina en serrant sa fille contre elle ._

-Promis ? _Demanda la petite fille en pleurant et en tendant son auriculaire ._

-Promis . _Sourit Regina en serrant l'auriculaire de sa fille avec le siens_. Mère et Fille pour toujours . _Sourit la reine ._

 _-_ Je t'aime fort maman _! Déclara la jeune fille entre deux pleure._

-Je t'aime très fort aussi mon petit cœur .

Kira pleura et Regina resta accroupit , caressant le dos de sa fille jusqu'à se que celle-ci s'endorme d'épuisement . Regina prit sa fille et la déposa non pas dans la chambre de la petite mais dans sa chambre à elle . Elle déposa la petite brune dans son lit et la borda déposant un baisé sur son front . 

* * *

**Et voilà ! Le mystère autour de la mère de Kira est fini vous savez maintenant qui sais mais il reste encore des secret à découvrir . En espèrent que sa vous plaise toujours .**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hé ! Comment sa va ? Moi bof après avoir vue les news de OUAT . J'espère pas qu'ils vont changé le casting pasque un once upon a time sans Emma et Regina c'est pas once upon a time . Ont les suis depuis 6 ans fraudais pas tout coupé comme sa :/ BREF j'espère qu'ils feront pas cette connerie .  
J'espère que le chapitre 11 vous a plus voici le 12eme .**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Kira avait pris la route depuis sa révélation . Elle voulait rentré chez elle auprès de Zira à New-York . Elle savait l'heure tardive mais elle voulais voire sa mère aussi vite que possible . Dans 1 heure Zira finissait le travaille .

La jeune femme avait démissionné de la boutique de jouet pour subvenir au besoins de Kira . Elle travaillé désormais dans une agence de presse et s'occupait des points de ventes des journaux . Elle avait choisi se poste car il lui permettait de pouvoir travaillé chez elle parfois et donc d'être présente pour sa fille . Zira c'était faite quelque amie mais Ashley restait sa meilleur amie . Zira n'avait pas était viré pour avoir mis une droite à son patron , celui-ci aimant la vue que lui procuré la jeune femme . Zira était une nouvelle fois assise à son bureau envoyant des mails au vendeur pour confirmé la date de vente du magazine que son agence vendais . L'agence était une agence de magazine pour homme ou pour femme au vue du corps parfait des hommes sur les couvertures et parfois une femme en bikini s'y glissé . Se travaille n'avait rien d'épanouissant , mais elle gagné assez bien sa vie alors elle ne se plaignait pas .

Depuis le départ de Kira celle-ci c'était replié sur elle même , ne parlant presque plus à ses amies hormis à Ashley qui elle , savait pertinemment se qui occupé l'esprit de son amie d'enfance . Kira occupé toute ses pensé . Sa fille lui manqué et même si , elle l'avait caché , elle avait au fond d'elle une grande jalousie envers les parents biologique de Kira , elle ne supportait pas l'idée que sa fille adoré puisse vouloirs retrouvé ses parents biologique . Elle savait que c'était égoïste mais elle aimé la jeune brune plus que tout et avait peur que la jeune femme la laisse tombé pour retrouvé sa vrai famille . Le patron de Zira , un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année , les cheveux grisonnant mais au corps laissant apparaître une grande musculature s'assit sur le coin du bureau de la jeune femme .

-Bonsoir Zira , bientôt fini ? _Demanda t-il ._

-Oui monsieur . _Répondit Zira d'un ton détaché ._

-Bien , que direz-vous si je vous ramenez chez vous ? _Dit-il poliment ._

-Sans façon merci .

-Il fait nuit et il pleut averse , je me ferai un plaisir de vous déposé . _Fit l'homme dans un sourire ._

-Je préfère prendre le bus .

-Il n'y à pas de bus à cette heure si , je sais que vous rentrez à pied le soir .

-M'espionnerez vous ? _Demanda t-elle tournant sa tête pour le fixé les sourcils froncer .  
_  
-Je l'avoue , mais je veux juste savoir si vous rentrez bien , on ne peux savoir qu'elle genre de taré traîne à cette heure si .

-Et bien veuillez arrêter je sais me défendre . _Elle continua le travaille et fixa son ordinateur ._

-Vous devez vous sentir seul le soir . _Souffla l'homme ._

-Écouté je ne suis pas intéressé . _Zira commença à hausser le ton .  
_

 _-_ Sa dois être dure sans votre fille . _Dit-il sournoisement .  
_  
-Co...je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez . _Répondit t-elle froidement ne voulant pas oscillé devant lui_ .

-Allons Zira , je sais que votre fille adoptive est partie rejoindre sa VRAIS famille et qu'elle vous à laissez seul... _Lui dit l'homme à l'oreille , il se tenait debout derrière le dos de la jeune femme ._

-Je vais parfaitement bien et puis ma fille reviendra j'en suis sur . _Répondit-elle d'une voix peux certaine ._

-Depuis combien de temps ne l'avez vous pas fait ? _Il lui murmura c'est mot à l'oreille , la retournant avec le siège et posant ses main sur les cuisse de la mère de Kira ._

-Je ne suis pas...intéressé par le sexe . _Dit-elle en détourant le regard et en tentant de retirais les mains de son patron ._

-Je pourrais vous refaire goutté au plaisir . Laissez-vous faire . _Il commença à passé une de ses mains entre les cuisses de Zira ._

-Je...je ne- _Elle fut coupé par l'index de l'homme face à elle qui commencé à touché le point sensible de la jeune femme qui se mit à gémir ._

-Depuis combien de temps te prive tu . _Demande t-il en embrassant le coup de la jeune femme ._

-13 ans . _Répondit-elle dans un râle ._

Il commença à déboutonné la chemise de Zira . Celle-ci qui se laissait faire , reprit conscience de se qu'il se passé , elle repoussa vivement son patron , ferma son ordinateur et prit en vitesse son sac à main et se précipita hors des locaux . Il pleuvait averse . Son patron lui attrapa le bras au moment ou elle allait traversé le trottoir , il la plaqua contre un mur .

-Zira laisse toi faire , tu va aimé croie moi . _Dit-il la tête entre le coup de la jeune femme , il commença à mordillé le coup de Zira ._

-Je...ahh non je ne veux pas . _Elle tenta de se débattre mais il continua ._

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre derrière eu , il se retourna mais nu le temps de rien voire qu'il se prit un coup de poing qui le fit tombé à terre . Il pleuvait , il se redressa se tenant le visage et vit , face à eux une jeune femme brune , les cheveux mouillé , le regard sombre et noir de colère . Zira regarda la jeune femme et la reconnue .

-Ki...Kira ?!

-Ta osé posé tes mains sur ma mère crevure ? _Demanda Kira en craquant ses doigt ._

-Ouais et alors ? Quand je l'ai touché à l'étage elle avait l'aire d'aimé . _Ricana l'homme ._

Il se prit un autre coup de poing cette fois si plus violent . Il encaissa , se releva et voulue collé une droite à la jeune femme qui para le coup avec son bras . Elle plaqua l'homme au mur le regardant droit dans les yeux . Son bras gauche sur le coup de l'homme et , de l'autre main de libre , elle serra fort les parties de l'homme qui cria de douleur .

-Tellement pathétique . _Fit-elle froidement_ .

-Tu parle mais ta abandonné ta propre mère en voulant retrouvé ta famille , et tu la empêché de vivre pleinement sa vie de femme . La personne pathétique c'est toi !

-Tu te tait ses bien , tu sais être docile petite garce , maintenant laisse moi avec ta mère ou viens regardé . _Ricana t-il . Cependant , L'homme trembla devant le regard froid et sans pitié de Kira_.

-Personne...ne..touche...à...ma...mère . _Dit-elle froidement en prononçant chaque mot avant de le jeté violemment contre une voiture . Elle attrapa le poignée de Zira ._ On rentre à la maison .

Les deux femmes montèrent dans la voiture de Kira . Zira resta muette de surprise mais aussi de frayeur devant le regard remplie de haine de sa fille qu'elle n'avait jamais vue dans cette état . Sans un mot , elles arrivèrent à l'appartement de Zira . Kira retiras ses valises et monta dans l'appartement . Zira resté encore muette ne sachant pas comment abordé sa fille . Elle entrèrent et Zira ferma à clé l'appartement . Kira déposa ses valises dans sa chambre , elle pris sa douche tandis que Zira resta assise sur le canapé le regard plongé dans ses pensé , réfléchissant à se qu'il venait d'arrivé .

-Je vais me couché . _Dit alors Kira en pyjama d'un ton distant . Elle avait le regard triste et en colère . Elle alla dans sa chambre et se coucha ._

Zira resta quelque instant assise dans le noir tandis que la pluie sabbat sur la ville . Elle se reprit et entra dans la chambre de sa fille plongé dans le noir . Elle sourit voyant Kira dormir paisiblement . Elle s'approcha du lit et caressa la joue de la jeune femme . Elle lui embrassa le front et remonta la couverture sur elle . Zira était si heureuse de retrouvé sa fille .

-Bonne nuit mon ange .

Zira commença à se retiré mais une main attrapa son poignet . Elle se tourna vers Kira qui avait les yeux ouvert .

-Désolé pour toute à l'heure... _Fit la jeune femme tristement_. Je voulais pas que tu voie cette facette de moi...

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma puce...tant que tu ne deviens pas complètement comme sa , sa me va . Je t'aime comme tu es . _Dit Zira dans un sourire ._

-Maman...

-Oui ? _Demanda inquiète Zira regardant le visage triste de sa fille ._

-Tu m'aime ?

-Mais oui imbécile je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur . _Sourit-elle ._

-Tu veux bien dormir avec moi...comme quand j'étais petite ?

-Bien sur mon cœur .

Zira s'allongea au coté de Kira , elles s'endormirent collé l'une à l'autre . Zira savait que quelque chose c'était passé mais vue l'état de sa fille elle préférer attendre avants de lui posé la question .

À Storybrook , Regina était assise sur son lit , le regard vide et la tête entre les jambes depuis qu'elle était rentré . Kira , sa fille venait de partir en lui lâchant cette bombe . Elle avait une fille d'on elle ne s'en souvenait pas , qu'elle genre de mère voudrai oublié son enfant ? Elle se haïssait pour avoir voulue oublié son enfant . Elle voulait se souvenir de sa fille , elle voulait savoir qu'elle genre de mère elle avait était , elle voulait ressentir les sentiments qu'elle avait eu pour la jeune brune . Kira était sa fille et elle voulait redevenir sa mère même si sa serait difficile . Regina voulait des réponses et savait ou les trouvé . Elle redressa la tête , il était 7 heure du matin . Elle avait pensé et pleuré toute la nuit . Elle disparut dans une fumée violette et arriva chez Rumple qui prenait son petit-déjeuné avec Belle .

-Faut que l'on parle . _Dit-elle froidement ._

-Reviens demain très chère , la je mange vois tu . _Sourit-il ._

-Je viens parlé de Kira !

-Oui et ?

-Je viens parlé de ma fille ! _Se reprit t-elle agacée_

-Oh alors elle te la donc dis ?

-Dit moi se que tu sais .

-Rumple... _Dit doucement Belle , l'incitant à aidé Regina ._

-Bien . Suis moi . _Soupira l'homme_

Regina suivis Rumple et remercie d'un signe de la tête Belle . Rumple et Regina allèrent dans la boutique de Gold et celui-ci lui prit un carnet .

-Qu'es-ce-que c'est ?

-Une sorte de journal intime sur toi . _Il le feuilleta et le tandis à la reine_. Voici un passage sur toi quand elle a était séparé de toi .

Regina lu le livre et lue « Regina est tellement désespéré , elle est inconsolable . Sa fille n'est plus la et elle deviens pathétique . Je dois la faire redevenir comme avant , elle est devenue si faible et cette gosse qui m'appelai Crumblestikikine , elle m'énervait je voulais lui tordre son petit coup . Regina ma appelé et ma demandé un sort pour oublié la douleur qu'elle avait . Je vais lui donné le sort d'oublie et le seul moyen de le brisé ses la magie de cette gamine sauf que jamais elle ne pourras le brisé , je jubile de joie . » Gold repris le cahier et Regina lui lança un regard noir . Il arborais un sourire . Regina ne devait pas perdre de temps , elle s'occuperait de lui plus tard . Elle voulais sa fille et la connaître . Elle alla cherché Henry chez Snow et David .

-Henry raconte nous se qui te tracasse tant . _Demanda doucement Snow à son petit fils déjà habillé après une nuit agité ._

-Vous savez...Kira était à Storybrook et elle est partie...

-Oui Ruby nous la dit , elle était triste . Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de venir la voire elle avait l'aire d'être quelqu'un de bien .

-Elle l'est et elle est partie par ma faute …..

-Pourquoi tu dis sa ? _Demanda David ._

-Pasque Kira c'est...c'est la fille de- _Il nu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une fumée violette fit son entré ._

-Henry allons la chercher . _Déclara Regina essuyant des larmes qui coulé le long de sa joue ._

-Elle veut pas me voire...elle m'aime pas...

-Henry tu es le seul qui sais ou elle est . Je suis sur qu'elle est contente de t'avoir comme petit frère . Je la comprend tu sais . J'ai était séparé d'elle et du jour au lendemain elle sais que je suis sa mère et elle me voie avec toi . Mais je veux me souvenir d'elle et la connaître c'est ma fille après tout et ta grande sœur . Alors ramenons la . _Sourit Regina ._

-Attendez Kira c'est la fille de Regina ?! _Cria stupéfaite Snow_

-Oui . Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pus tombé enceinte mais elle est bien ma fille . _Répondit Regina agacée ._ On y va chérie ? _Demanda Regina à Henry ._

-Emma viens avec nous ?

-J'avoue ne pas vouloir entendre Miss Swan se plaindre mais au moins elle connais mieux les villes que moi et nous somme dans la même situation dans un sens . Je vie ce qu'elle a probablement ressentie quand elle est venue ici la première fois .

-Alors allons la cherché . _Sourit Henry ._

_

Emma était assise sur sa chaise de Shérif , pensive , regardant son stylo bic bleu posé sur une pile de dossier . Regina apparut avec Henry mais la sauveuse trop occupé à regardé le stylo ne les vit pas . La reine se mis face à elle et tapa sa main contre la table se qui fit sursauté la blonde .

-Bonjour Regina , il se fait tôt que fait tu ici ?

-Allons la cherché . _Dit fermement la brune_.

-J'ai crue mal entendre .

 _Regina roula des yeux et soupira_ -Vous êtes bouché Shérif Swan ? Je vous est dit allons la chercher . Je veux connaître ma fille et comme sa elle connaîtra son frère .

-Vous êtes sur de vous . _Demanda Emma ._

-Sur et certaine . _Acquiesça la reine sur d'elle_

-Vous savez que Kira à une mère adoptive . _Continua Emma fixant la reine qui lâcha une grimace ._

-Je sais .

-Bien , mais je ne veux pas de meurtre . _S'amusa la blonde ._

Regina leva un sourcils et regarda la blonde lui montrant que ce n'était pas drôle . Emma lança une petit rire .

Ils allèrent chez Regina prendre quelque affaire . Il faisait à peine jour mais le groupe voulait arrivé dans la journée à New York . Regina insista pour ne pas monté dans l'épave d'Emma . Emma grommelai mais fini par accepté . Henry pris la PSP de Kira et joua , de temps en temps il indiqua la direction à Regina . Regina caché sa peur . Ses main tremblé , Emma n'était pas dupe , elle voyait bien que Regina avait peur .

-Regina calme toi

-Je suis calme Miss Swan .

-Non tu ne l'ai pas , tu as peur que ta fille te rejette et qu'elle préfère sa mère adoptive . _Dit Emma en regardant la route . Regina ne dit rien les main cramponnait au volant .Emma regarda la reine du coin de l'œil et vit une larme coulé le long de la joue de la brune . Emma l'essuya avec son doigt et lui sourit tendrement._ Je sais se que cela fait Regina . Mais croie moi , Kira tien à toi . Elle voulait pas rentré dans ta vie pour te préservé de sa . Elle t'aime j'en suis sur .

-Merci Emma . _Souffla Regina , la brune serras fort le volant pour contenir ses larmes ._

_

Il était 11 heure 30 , il faisait un beau malgré le froid . Kira avait expliqué à Zira pourquoi elle était partie de Storybrook . Elle ne lui avait pas dit pour le monde des contes . Kira avait dit à sa mère qu'elle avait observé sa mère biologique de loin et qu'elle avait vue l'amour qu'elle portait à Henry . Elle ne voulait pas rentré dans sa vie comme sa . Ashley était resté avec Zira pendant que Kira était allé cherché des Sushis pour se midi . D'ailleurs la jeune brune ne savait pas que sa tante venait manger avec elles le midi .

-Elle ma tellement manqué . _Avoua Zira à Ashley dans un sourire ._

-Sa je l'ai bien vue ma grande , tu était perdu sans elle . _Se moqua la directrice du FBI ._

-Par contre tu va faire quoi si sa mère se ramène . _Se tenta de demandé la jeune femme ._

-Elle a pas intérêt de venir c'est MA fille . _Soupira Zira_.

-C'est sa fille aussi tu sais. _Répondit doucement Ashley sachant qu'elle agacé son amie_.

-Je sais. _Répondit-elle froidement ._

-Si elle se ramène évite de la tué ! _Se moqua Ashley ._

-Qu'es ce que tu peux m'agacer quand tu veux toi . _Bouda Zira en lançant un coussin sur Zira ._

-Moi aussi je t'aime ! _Fit Ashley dans un grand sourire ._

Les deux jeunes femme préparèrent la table basse pour le repas habituel du Samedi midi qui est un repas devant la TV toute la journée en mangeant à se remplir la panse . Zira posa les boissons , composaient de Coca-Cola , d'Ice Tea et de bière ainsi que d'autre alcool . Ashley elle posa les chips et différent amuse-bouche .

-C'est la ! _Cria Henry pointant du doigt un immeuble délabré_

-C'est une blague ! Ma fille ne vie pas ici quand même . _S'insurgea la brune une grimace de dégoût au visage ._

-Regina ont est dans l'un des quartiers les plus pauvres de New-York , tu t'attendais à quoi ? Un château ? . _Soupira Emma ._

Ils descendirent de la voiture . Henry était toute excité à l'idée de revoir Kira . Il voulais lui dire qu'il ne prendrais jamais sa place dans le cœur de Regina . Regina elle , regarda autour d'elle . Les rues était sale , des poubelles jonché le sol et des chiens dévoraient se qui traîner dans les poubelles .Sur les mur il y avait des graffitis. Regina regarda Emma .

-Si une de c'est choses se retrouve sur ma voiture je fait un massacre

Emma secoua la tête avec un sourire au coin des lèvres . Ils montèrent dans l'immeuble et Regina grimaça à chaque pas . Bientôt il arrivèrent devant une porte en bois bleu avec écrie sur la sonnette ''Chez Kira et Zira '' , au sol il y avait un tapis avec écrit ''Miroir Miroir dit nous qui sont les meilleurs '' . Regina eu un léger sourire . Henry sonna à la porte .

Dans l'appartement Zira et Ashley se jetèrent un regard et Ashley sourit , elle fonça vers la porte d'entré l'ouvrit en grand et pris la personne en face d'elle dans ses bras avec un large sourire .

-Kiki ! Salut contente de revoir ta tatie préféré ?

-Euh...non , moi c'est Emma . _Répondit incrédule la blonde dans les bras d'Ashley ._

-Merde ! Désolé j'étais tellement excité à l'idée de revoir ma nièce que j'ai pas fait gaffe désolé ! _Ria gênée Ash en se retirant des bras de la blonde ._

-Se n'est rien .

-Hum sinon , puis-je savoir se que vous voulez ? _Demanda Ashley avec le ton toujours enjoué ._

-On viens voir ma grande sœur et je suis avec notre mère . _Sourit Henry en rentrant dans l'appartement laissant la jeune femme bouchée et les yeux grand ouvert tandis que Regina et Emma entrèrent à leurs tour ._

-Alors Kira ta pris quoi comme sushis ? _Sourit Zira dans la cuisine ._

N'entendant pas de réponse , elle alla dans le salon et vit Henry , Emma et Regina . Henry alla vers Zira et lui fit un câlin se qui surpris tout de même la jeune femme .

-Bonjours Henry . Sa va ? J'espère que tu n'a pas encore fugué . _Gronda gentiment la jeune femme_

-Non , je suis venue voir ma sœur et lui dire que jamais je ne prendrais sa place dans le cœur de notre mère . D'ailleurs maman est venue pour la voire . _Sourit Henry_.

Zira regarda Emma et Regina . La blonde fit un simple bonjours de la main tandis que la reine dévisagea la mère adoptif de Kira avec une grimace de dégoût .

-Alors comme sa c'est vous la mère de Kira . _Demanda Zira les sourcils froncé et les bras croisé ._

-Non moi je suis- _Dit Emma mais qui se fit coupé avant de finir sa phrase ._

-Je m'adressai à la brune . _Cracha froidement Zira .  
_  
-Oui c'est moi . _Répondit sèchement et avec dédain Regina ._

-Comment vous avez su ? _Demanda incrédule le shérif ._

-Depuis votre arrivé elle me dévisage et me regarde avec dégoût . D'ailleurs je la regarde de la même façon .

L'ambiance était pesante , une bataille silencieuse se jouer entre les deux mères . Zira haïssait déjà Regina et la reine haïssait également cette femme face à elle . Emma déglutit regardant tour à tour Emma puis Zira . Emma s'avança vers Regina .

-Ne vous mêlé pas de sa Miss Swan . _Répondit froidement Regina sans un regard pour Emma trop occupé à lancé un regard assassin à Zira ._

Emma ne dit rien et se recula . Henry lui ne savait pas quoi dire pour détendre l'ambiance . Il aurait voulue une bonne ambiance mais il connaissait Regina et déjà qu'elle avait mal réagit avec Emma au début alors avec Zira n'en parlons pas .

-Bon ! Je pense que la va falloir se détendre un peux . _Déclara Ashley en se mettant devant les deux femmes ._

-Sortez de chez moi ! Kira est ma fille ! _Gronda Zira ignorant son amie ._

-Kira est MA fille . Je l'ai mise au monde et je ne compte pas sortir d'ici sans lui avoir parlé et avoir passé du temps avec elle . _Répondit Regina en serrant les dents .  
_  
-Ashley coffre la ! _S'emporta Zira serrant ses poings ._

-Non . _Soupira Ashley ._

-T'AI DE QU'ELLE COTÈ ! _S'énerva Zira en haussant le ton._

-De ton coté mais je n'abuserais pas de mon pouvoir pour une chose aussi puéril . Tu viens avec moi illico ! _Ordonna la directrice du FBI ._

Ashley emmena Zira dans la cuisine . Zira serrant ses poing et le regard noir de colère , lancé des regard de reproche à sa meilleur amie .

-Zira tu va te calmé .

-PARDON ! ELLE VIENT COMME SA ET JE DOIS ME CALMÈ ! _S'énerva la mère de Kira ._

-Je ne coffrerais pas cette femme Zira . Comment croie tu que Kira réagirait si elle découvrait que tu avait fait enfermé sa mère !

-JE SUIS SA MÈRE !

-elle l'ai également . _Dit calmement Ash ._

-Je...je veux qu'elle s'en aille . _Se calma Zira ._

-Elle resteras ici et tu le sais . Maintenant pour le bien de Kira et pour sa santé mental , _Taquina Ashley ._ essaye de calmé le jeux avec sa mère biologique . _  
_  
-Tu vas quand même pas me dire que je dois l'invité à manger avec nous et à rester dormir ici . _Ironisa t-elle ._

-Brillante idée ! Je vais leur dire . _Sourit son amie ._

-Quoi ?! Nan je déconné !

-Pas moi! _Sourit à pleine dent Ashley ._

-Je te hais Ash _. Bouda Zira ._

-Mais moi aussi je t'aime . _Ashley fit un clin d'œil à Zira et lui tira la langue ._

Pendant se temps dans le salon

-Regina calme toi . _Souffla Emma calmement ._

-Je suis calme Miss Swan .

-Ah oui ? Pourtant ta bien essayé de la brûlé . _Dit Emma dans un sourire narquois ._

-N'importe quoi . _Elle détourna son regard ._

-Regina , Je t'ai vue mimé une invocation de boule de feu . _Soupira Emma ._

-Oui bon d'accord ! Vous avez raison .

-Regina essaye de t'entendre un minimum avec elle .

-C'est ma fille !

-C'est aussi la sienne . _Déclara tendrement Emma prenant les mains de Regina_ . Regina , Zira a peur de perdre sa fille . Toi aussi d'ailleurs mais aucune de vous ne la perdra . Calme toi et essaye pour Kira .

-Très bien . Je ferais des effort . _Ronchonna la Reine ._

Zira et Ashley revienne dans le salon . Zira étant derrière Ashley , celle-ci poussa son amie devant elle et lui fit signe de parlé .

-Je...désolé pour mon comportement …..vous voulez rester ici manger et passer quelque jour chez nous ? _Demanda Zira ._

-Avec plaisir . _Sourit Henry_ . Maman est d'accord et Emma aussi .

Zira aida Regina et Emma à débarrasser la voiture de la reine . Ashley avait décidé que tous les 6 dormirons dans la même pièce tout ensemble pour consolidé les liens . Regina n'était pas très enthousiaste tout comme Zira . Mais Ashley ne leur laissa pas le choix . Ils avaient retirer les matelas des lits et avait déplacé le matelas de Zira dans la chambre de Kira et avait posé les matelas au sol tout collé . Ils étaient assit sur le canapé . Zira se frappa la tête avec la paume de sa main et appela Kira sur son téléphone et sur ordre de Ash elle mit le haut parleur . Zira appelé Kira car il fallait plus de sushi pour tout le monde .

-Oui maman ? _Répondit Kira au bout du fil ._

-Oui ma puce , tu es ou ? _Demanda Zira en regardant les autres ._

-J'arrive y avait la queue et il caille. _Kira grelotté_

-Tu pourrait y retourné et en reprendre encore ?

-QUOI ?! Maman t'exagère la …. _Soupira la jeune femme ._

-Si je te dit que je t'aime sa passe ? _Sourit t-elle_

-Je sais pas ….je sais pas . J'ai quoi en échange ? _Ria la jeune femme taquine ._

-Un gros câlin de ta maman sa te va ?

-Oui ! _S'extasia Kira comme une enfant ._

-Kira ?

-Yep ?

-Je... _Elle soupira et regarda Regina_. J'aimerai rencontré ta mère biologique .

Il y eu un long silence . Regina devint inquiète , ses main tremblèrent . Henry posa sa main sur celles de sa mère pour tenté de la calmé .

-Je sais pas Zira ….c'est...compliqué . _Soupira Kira ._

-Oui mais-

-Maman écoute...je suis partie pasque je ne POUVAIS PAS être avec elle . Elle à Henry , je ne veux pas chamboulé sa vie tu comprend . _S'énerva Kira ._ Et avant que tu ne me demande le peux de temps que j'ai passé avec elle ,oui j'ai adoré sa . J'arrive au magasin . Je reviens après . _Elle coupa l'appel brusquement ._

-Telle mère tel fille . Aussi têtue l'une que l'autre . _Soupira amusé Emma , la brune lui donna un coup de coude dans les cotes_. Aoutch .

-Bien fait . _Bouda la brune ._ Vous êtes infernal Miss Swan .

30 minute plus tard la porte d'entré s'ouvrit .

-C'est moi ! Je met les sushis sur la table de la cuisine . _Kira alla dans la cuisine et posa les plat de sushis_ . Ah au faite , _ria amusé Kira_. Pourquoi la voiture de tante Ashley et caché derrière des poubelle ? Avec le temps sa discrétion est devenue merdique . _Se moqua Kira ._

Elle ria , cependant dans le salon , Regina était angoissé de revoir sa fille . Zira le voyait bien et bizarrement elle compatissait pour Regina . Elle voyait clairement le masque de façade que prenait Regina . Elle NE savait pas se qu'il s'était passé à Storybrook mais elle compté bien aidé Regina à amélioré ses relation avec sa ...avec leur fille car Regina lui faisait de la peine et elle pouvait comprendre sa douleur . Kira entra dans le salon , son sourire disparut quand elle vit Henry et Regina se levé du canapé avec Emma .

-Vous...Que...Faites-vous ici …. _Balbutia la jeune brune ._

* * *

 **Ettt voilà ! Je vous retrouve dans 3 jours pour la suite . Bonne soirée à vous et merci de lire la fic sa me fait toujours plaisir de savoir que certaine personne aime la fic :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Oui je sais il est un peux tard xD . Je viens de finir le chapitre .  
Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

-Vous...Que...Faites-vous ici …. _Balbutia la jeune brune ._

-Kira écoute je...je veux juste te parlé et passé du temps avec toi et je veux que tu le fasse , je veux me souvenir . _Déclara Regina_

-N...non je ...tu as Henry va t'en...tu...tu dois oublié se que je-

-Je ne pourrais pas faire semblant Kira ! Je t'ai mise au monde et tu n'a pas idée à qu'elle point je me hais d'avoir un jour voulue t'oubliai . _Regina tremblé , se n'était pas dans ses habitude mais la elle avait peur comme elle avait eu peur que Henry la haïsse ._

-Regina je-

-Kira Èris Raven , tu va t'asseoir entre tes deux mères sans un mot et se soir tu dormiras entre moi et elle . _Zira fixa sa fille les sourcils froncé et les bras croisé lui montrant que la discussion était close ._

 _Kira déglutit , sa mère adoptif_ _venait de l'appelé par son nom complet se qui n'était jamais bon signe_ . -Ou...oui maman . _Elle s'exécuta sans un mot ._

 _Zira se pencha et murmura à sa fille_ -Tu as pris combien de boite de sushi au saumon ?

-Euh ...d...Deux

-Youpiii ! Je vais préparé sa ! Oh et Kira , je t'aime mon ange . _Elle embrassa la joue de Kira et partie à la cuisine ._

Kira s'affala plus dans le canapé et soupira après avoir retenue son souffle . Regina s'assit prêt d'elle et Henry se mis face à elle .

-Grande sœur je...je ne prendrais jamais ta place dans le cœur de notre mère . Je l'aime et je suis sur que si tu brisé le sort tout ses sentiment reviendrons . Si elle à voulue t'oubliai c'est qu'un truc de grave à dû se produire .

-Henry je-

-Kira je veux te connaître , te découvrir , partager des choses avec toi . Je veux me souvenir ...j'ai perdu Robin je ne veux plus perdre quelqu'un d'autre , surtout que tu ma lâché cette bombe et tu es partie , mais moi je veux savoir . S'il te plaît Kira revient avec nous.. _.Regina coupa Kira mais la reine lui déclara désespérément se qu'elle ressentait ._

-Il n'y a pas que toi Regina...j'ai peur aussi de me souvenir de tout...je me rappelle de certaine chose et déjà sa me bouleverse...je ressent l'amour que je te portai et que tu me portais ! Le problème c'est que j'ai peur de...de...de ne plus me sentir à ma place prêt de toi ….deplus Zira est ma mère aussi je ne veux plus la laisser derrière moi ! Je l'aime elle à était ma lumière dans ma vie merdique enfin , dans ma vie dans se monde si . De se que j'ai vue avec toi... _Elle sourit tendrement_ , Tu as était une mère douce et aimante , tu était excellente . _Regina sourit face au mot de Kira , cela lui réchauffé le cœur ._

-Zira n'a qu'à venir à Storybrook . _Déclara Emma_ .

-Miss Swan réfléchissait ! Elle ne vient pas du même monde que nous comment elle réagirais si elle savait que la serveuse du Granny's était . _Regina se mit à chuchoté_ , Une louve et que j'étais l'Evil Queen arracheuse de cœur .

-Bah ouais bah alors vous aller être coincé . _Soupira la blonde_ . Le meilleur moyen c'est que Zira vienne .

-J'aimerai aussi que ma mère vienne mais je sais pas si- _Kira fut coupé par deux bras qui la tirèrent vers l'arrière et qui lui firent sur la tête le coup du savon ._ Aïe _…._ Tante Ashley salut ! Tu peux arrêter de me frotté la tête sa fait mal .

-Arrêté alors que tu as dis que j'étais vielle . _Bouda la femme en s'arrêtant ._

-J'ai juste dis que ta discrétion était à revoir ! _Ria la brune_ . Sinon tu était ou ? Je t'ai pas vue dans le salon .

-Oh bah c'est simple , j'étais dans ta chambre posé les matelas par terre pour vous tout . _Sourit-elle en enlaçant sa nièce et en déposant un tendre baisé sur sa tête_ . Tu ma manqué ma grande .

-Toi aussi Ash . _Sourit Kira ._

Zira revient avec deux plateaux remplie de Sushis et de Maki . Ashley servi tout le monde . Regina qui se serais attendu à un repas plus fin ou au moins à du vin rouge du se contenté d'un whisky coca avec 3 glaçons . Emma elle prit une bière , Henry réussi à négocié un verre de coca avec Regina qui lui rappelé les effets du sucre sur la santé se qui valut deux gloussement de rire de la part de Kira et de Emma . Zira se prépara un Blue Hawaï et avait fait un Tequila Sunrise pou Ash et enfin pour sa fille elle lui avait préparé un mojito .

-Wouah ! J'ai l'aire cruche avec ma bière , _s'exclama Emma devant les cocktails qu'avait préparé Zira_ . Ou avez-vous appris à faire sa ?!

-Si vous voulez un cocktail après votre bière , demandé moi . _Sourit dans un clin d'œil la mère adoptive de Kira_ . Et pour se qui est de ou j'ai appris sa et bien , quand j'étais jeune donc quand j'avais 17 ans , j'ai réussi à travailler dans un bar et donc j'ai du apprendre . Mais sa ma soûlé d'être reluquer par des alcooliques alors j'ai démissionné au bout de 5 mois . _Ria t-elle ._

La reine avait les yeux écarquillé , cette femme , celle qui avait élevé sa fille avait travailler comme barman , elle dévisagé Zira se demandant si elle avait fais boire Kira étant plus jeune , elle s'imaginait également la mauvaise influence que Zira aurait pus avoir sur la jeune brune .

-Elle fait de très bon cocktail cependant j'ai eu le droit d'y goûté que pour mes 18 ans et encore ! Parfois elle refusé de m'en faire . _Bouda Kira se qui malgré tout rassuras Regina qui se détendit ._

-En même temps vue la cuite que tu t'ai prise le jour de tes 18 ans c'est normal qu'elle voulait plus que tu touche à l'alcool . _Ria Ashley_.

-QUOI ?! _S'exclama Regina_ . Elle a eu une cuite à ses 18 ans ?! _Regina était sortie de ses gonds , elle avait les sourcils froncé et regardé Kira d'un regard accusateur voulant des réponses , sa fille s'enfonça plus dans le canapé honteuse ._

-J'ai la vidéo vous voulez voire ? _Proposa Zira prêt de la télé en levant une boite de DVD_ . Y a même d'autre moments de Kira comme sa vous pouvez ''rattrapé'' le temps perdu .

-Avec plaisir . Merci . _Répondit Regina dans un sourit tendre . Elle se rassie et se cala prêt d'Emma ._

-Ah non maman montre pas sa ! T'avais dis que t'allait supprimé se DVD . _Bougonna la jeune femme qui ne voulait pas être ridicule ._

-Moi j'ai promis sa ? _Demanda Zira d'un aire faussement choqué_ . J'ai du oublié . Oups !

-Mmmmm je te hais . _Grommela l'intéressé ._

-Je t'aime aussi ma chérie . _Ria Zira en mettant le DVD dans le lecteur ._

Le DVD passa , des passage de la vie de Kira défilé , des moments de joie , des moments honteuse pour la jeune brune comme la fois ou elle avait de la peinture sur tout le visage ou quand elle avait voulue faire sauté une crêpe et que sa lui était retombé dessus . Zira , Ashley et Emma ainsi que Henry avait éclaté de rire tandis que la concerné devenait rouge pivoine de honte en se cachant derrière un coussin bleu . Regina , elle , souriait , attendrit de voire sa fille sourire à l'écran . Sur l'écran apparut Kira à 15 ans une cape de sorcier d'Harry Potter portant le logo de Gryffondor . Dans sa main elle tenais la baguette d'Hermione . Elle sautillé et chantonné le thème de la saga . Kira et Zira était dans une file d'attente devant un cinéma pour voire Harry Potter et la coupe de feu . Zira lui demandé pourquoi elle aimé autant la saga et la petite fille de 15 ans lui répondit que « la magie c'était trop cool et qu'elle aimerais devenir une sorcière ». Et dire que Kira maîtrise la magie , bon pas besoins de baguette par contre mais le rêve de la petite fille était devenue réel . Sauf que cela ne l'enchante pas tellement . Cependant Kira savait que la magie faisait partie d'elle . Au bout de 1h30 , le DVD se finit sur une Kira qui soufflait les bougies de son 25 ème anniversaire . Les sushis avaient était englouti ainsi que les autres amuse bouche .

-Je viens de pensé à un truc . _S'exclama Ashley_.

-Et quoi donc Ash ? _Répondit Zira qui commencé à ranger la table .  
_  
-Dans deux jour c'est Noël , pourquoi on le fêterait pas tout ensemble ?

-Bonne idée ! _S'enthousiasma Henry ._

-Ou veux tu fêté sa Ash ? _Fit Zira en rangeant les bouteilles d'alcool dans un placard en bois ._

-Bah ici pardi ! _Ria t-elle ._

-Je ne sais pas , Regina , Emma qu'en pensez-vous ? _Demanda t-elle se tournant vers la blonde qui regardé avec envie la brune qui était accroupie en train de nettoyé la table basse pour aidé Zira_.

-Aucun problème pour moi . _Sourit Regina en regardant Henry puis Kira_ .

-Et toi Emma ? _Demanda Zira d'une voix amusé ._

-Hein ? Euh ah ouais et bah sa me gène pas et puis pour les cadeaux on à qu'a aller en ville et en trouvé sa vous dit ? _Proposa le shérif le rouge au joue ayant était prise en flagrant délie de relucage par Zira qui s'en amusé ._

-Aucun soucis ! _S'exclamèrent Henry et Ashley ._

-Alors allons y . _Sourit Zira en mettant tout les plats dans le lave-vaisselle_. Kira sa te va ?

-Ouais ouais . _Répondit celle-ci d'un ton détaché ._

-Bien . Alors Let's GO ! _Cria Henry en se précipitant pour mettre son manteau ._

-Hum ...pour garder de la surprise vaux mieux se séparé . Je vais aller de mon coté . _Répondit Kira voulant être seul ._

-Ah non jeune fille . Tu va venir avec moi et Regina . Tandis que Henry , Emma et Ashley iront ensemble .

-Mais mam-

-Tatata pas de mais . _Répondit Zira l'index levé et les yeux fermé ._

 _Kira soupira d'agacement_. -Bien . _Répondit t-elle sèchement mettant son mentaux et prenant son portefeuille ._

Tout le monde sortie de l'appartement , Emma jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Regina avant de se concentré sur Henry . Ils montèrent dans la voiture d'Ashley . Pendant se temps , l'autre trio montèrent dans la voiture de Kira et Regina se mit à coté de sa fille sous la demande de Zira .

-Tu aimerais quoi pour Noël ? _Se tenta à demandé la reine ._

-Je sais pas comme tu veux . _Kira répondit vite pour expédié la question ._

-Hum...un jeux ps4 te tenterai ? _Continua Regina ._

-Bof

-Un jeux 3DS ? _Redemanda Regina , elle regarda Zira par le rétroviseur , celle-ci encouragé Regina en silence ._ Ou un autre jeux ?

-Sa met égale Regina .

-Kira...je...j'aimerai-

-Je sais se que tu aimerais mais pour le moment je me sens pas capable de t'offrir se que tu souhaite c'est à dire une relation mère fille .

 _Regina baissa la tête_ – D'accord .

Le trajet se fit en silence . Kira se gara et les trois filles sortirent . Regina vit le regard désolé de Zira et la reine sourit tristement . C'est doute était vrai...Kira ne l'accepterait pas...et cela faisait souffrir Regina . Kira regardé les vitrines de jeux vidéo et de manga comme à ses habitude . Regina observait sa fille à distance . Zira se mis à ses coté .

-Sa va aller Regina ?

-Ma fille me rejette...

-Laisse lui du temps . C'est pas facile pour elle aussi tu sais .

-Je sais ….dite Zira , puis je vous demandez quelque chose ?

-Alors déjà tutoyer moi ,j'aime pas que l'on me vouvoie et sinon oui que veux tu ?

-Hum...Emma a émit l'hypothèse que tu viennes à Storybrook avec Kira comme sa nous serons tout proche et peux être que je me rapprocherai plus de Kira .

-Ok j'accepte .

-Aussi vite ?! _S'interloqua la brune devant le manque d'hésitation de Zira .  
_  
-Yep ! La ville c'est bien mais sa me gave à force .La campagne me feras sans doute du bien . _Sourit Zira_. Et puis comme sa Kira seras plus torturé par l'idée de devoir me laisser derrière ou dans laissé une de nous deux derrière .

-Merci beaucoup . Au début vous enfin TU m'étais insupportable mais j'avoue , je commence à t'appréciai .

 _Zira ria_ -Oh sa vaux pour toi aussi tu sais ? Je te haïsses au début puis ensuite j'ai vue la souffrance que la séparation avec ta fille te procurais et sa ma attendrie et je t'apprécie désormais .

_

Un peux plus loin , en ville , Emma se gara et le petit trio sortie de la voiture . Henry regardé les magasin de livre avec joie tandis que Ashley et Emma était en retraie .

-Vous et Regina c'est du sérieux ? _Demanda Ashley les mains dans les poches ._

-Hein ?! De quoi ?! _Demanda incrédule la blonde ._

-Bah ouais , toi et la brune vous êtes ensemble non ?

-Absolument pas ! _Répondit Emma haussant le ton , elle n'était pas énervé mais gène d'une tel déclaration .  
_  
-Oh j'ai crue vue comment tu la maté . _Ria la directrice ._

-Ouais bah euh ta mal crue et je la maté pas ! _Continua Emma sur le même ton ._

-Oh que si tu la maté ma grande et Zira la remarqué aussi . Franchement en vous regardant on dirai que vous êtes ensemble .

-Qu'es ce qui te fait dire sa ? _Demanda le shérif en détournant le regard de Ashley mais toutefois intrigué ._

-La façon d'on vous vous regardez mais aussi dont vous vous touchez .

-Ouais bah je suis pas avec elle . _Grogna Emma ._

-Mais tu aimerais . _Sourit Ashley ._

-Je...hum non je...j'aimerais...je...graa tu me soûles . _Elle marcha plus vite et rejoignis son fils ._

-Tu compte offrir quoi à maman ? _Demanda Henry ._

-Hum je sais pas gamin et toi ?

-Aucune idée . Dit tu pense que Kira m'aimera un jour ? _Demanda tout penaud Henry ._

-Mais bien sur gamin , pense pas à sa , ta sœur t'aimes j'en suis sur . _Elle sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de son fils ._

-Alors ma chérie ta enfin trouvé des cadeaux ? _Demanda Zira en sortant d'une boutique un sac en main ._

-Ouais quelque un . _Kira tenait un sac qu'elle avait pris au préalable pour ne pas que l'on voie la marque de la boutique ._

-Roh tes chiante à faire autant de mystère ! Jpeux voireeeeeee ? _Demanda intrigué Zira en essayant de regardé se qu'il y avait dans le sac ._

-Tatata pas de triche maman . _Répondit Kira son index levé le regard fière ._

-C'est MA réplique . _Grommela Zira ._

-Pimbêche, je t'arracherais le cœur si je pouvais sale pouffiasse de... _Grogna Regina mécontente ne finissant pas sa phrase en sortant d'une boutique de vêtement ._

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? _Demanda Kira ._

-Hein ? Euh si si sa va , juste une sale...une pimbêche qui ma arraché des mains le cadeau que je voulais offrir à Emma... _Répondit Regina , une moue triste se dessinant sur son visage ._

-Regina cette pute c'est qui ? _Demanda calmement Kira ._

-La fille au cheveux châtain la , avec les lunette ronde et le manteau blanc .

-Ok dac .

-Attend tu va faire quoi ? _Questionna Regina tandis que Kira rentra dans la boutique sans répondre à la reine . Regina se retourna et regarda Zira qui soupira ._

-C'est pas vrai elle va recommencé . _S'exaspéra Zira en mettant ses main derrière sa tête et en s'asseyant sur un banc ._

-Que va t-elle faire ? _Demanda inquiète la brune en rejoignant Zira ._

-Oh vous verrez . _Répondit vaguement Zira ._

 _Kira reviens et tandis un sac à Regina_. -Tien , c'est le cadeau pour Emma .

-Oh Kira merci , comment as tu fais ? _Demanda Regina dans un large sourire prenant le sac._

-La fille ma demandé de couché avec elle et j'ai accepté donc se soir je vais dormir dans son lit . _Répondit-elle d'un ton naturel_

-QUOI ?! _Crièrent en même temps Regina et Zira , elle se regardèrent , elle était toutes les deux choqué par les mots de leur fille . ._

-D'habitude tu menace les gens mais la ! Hors de question ! _S'insurgea Zira ._

-Nan mais couché avec une femme comme sa c'est juste pas possible ! Et puis je savais pas que tu était lesbienne tu compté me le dire quand ?! _S'empressa de dire Regina_

 _Kira éclata de rire_ -Oh la vache vous auriez dû voire vos tête c'était épic ! _Ria la brune ._

-Tu plaisanté ?! _Crièrent les deux mères en même temps sur le ton de reproche ._

-Bien sur que je déconné . _Soupira Kira ._ Sérieusement ouais les filles sa matir enfin...je sais pas mais j'ai pas trouvé la perle rare alors couché avec une fille ou un mec de passage même pas en rêve . _Nia t-elle d'un geste de la main ._

-J'espère bien . _Répondit Regina les sourcils froncé ._

-Bon il se fait tard on va rentré . _Déclara Kira ._ Vous avez fini ?

Zira et Regina acquiescent-elles . Elles rentrèrent chez Zira les bras chargés . Il se fessait tard , l'autre groupe arriva quelque minute après . Zira avait laissé sa place à Regina pour s'occupait de préparé à manger . Ashley aida Zira à préparé la table pour tout le monde . Kira dessiné seul , dans son coin sur la table . Henry avait ramené le livre noir et rejoignis sa sœur . Il s'installa à ces coté . Kira leva ses yeux vers lieux arrêtant son geste croisant le regard du jeune garçon qui lui sourit . Kira haussa les épaules et continua son dessins .

-Tu dessine quoi ? _Demanda le jeune auteur bien décidé à communiqué avec sa sœur ._

-Un truc .

-Hum...c'est vague ''un truc'' tu sais . _Ria nerveusement Henry ._

-... _Elle soupira , ferma les yeux puis après quelque seconde elle les rouvrit et continua son dessin._

-Kira...Tu dessine quoi . _Demanda t-il avec de l'espoir ._

-En vrais je sais même pas...je voie se symbole de temps en temps mais je ne sais pas du tout d'où cela viens . _Soupira la brune en tendant son dessin . 3Yeux a gauche et à droite relié ensemble de couleur noir ._

-Wouah c'est zarbi comme symbole . Peux être que le livre nous en diras plus ...quand le temps viendras .

-J'espère .

-Grande sœur ?

-Ouais gamin ? _Répondit la jeune femme . Se concentrant sur son dessin elle ne vit pas le regard remplie de joie quand celle-ci venais de répondre à son ''grande sœur''_

-Tu aimes Dragon Ball Xenoverse ?

-Ouais trop ! Dragon Ball c'est mon manga favoris et Xenoverse 2 j'ai pas pus encore me le prendre je suis dég . _Répondit la jeune femme fessant semblant de pleuré se qui fit rire son petit frère ._

-Tu me feras un jour découvre le jeux ? _Demanda t-il ._

-Oh sa oui t'inquiète pas ! J'ai prévue de refaire ton éducation vidéo ludique . _S'amusa la jeune brune ._

-Par contre si je te bat te plain pas . _Se moqua confiant l'auteur ._

-Ta les cheville qui enfle Henry ! Tu me battra jamais c'est pas dans mes gêne de perdre . _Ria t-elle_.

\- On verras sa grande sœur . _Il la titillé et aimé la taquiné .  
_

Leur échange duras quelque minute quand Regina les appela pour venir dîné . Henry était entre ses deux mères et Kira de même . Ashley étant entre Emma et Zira car la table est ronde . La soirée se passa bien dans la bonne humeur . Zira apprenait à découvrir Regina même si une certaine rivalité pacifique venait de se formé . Elles essayé l'une comme l'autre d'avoir le dessus sur leurs rival se qui exaspéra Ashley , Kira elle ne voyait pas la guerre silencieuse de ses deux mères qui s'appréciaient tout de même . Emma elle , repensa à chaque moment passé avec Regina durant son arrivé à Storybrook , elle ressentait une chaleur dans le bas de son ventre , elle n'avait jamais ressentit se genre de chose auparavant . Les mots d'Ashley tourné en boucle dans sa tête comme un disque raillé , décidément la tante de Kira était agaçante se fit Emma comme réflexion .

Le soir Henry et Zira décidèrent de regardé un DVD en famille . Kira étant allé prendre sa douche Zira et Henry décidèrent du film à regardé sans demandé l'avis de la jeune brune . Kira revins et s'assit entre Regina et Zira naturellement se qui surpris ses deux mères . Emma elle se rapprocha de Regina et Regina sourit à la blonde se collant à celle-ci . Le film se lança et Kira reconnue tout de suite le film , ''Blanche Neige et les 7 Nains '' , ses yeux devinrent aussi rond que des billes et sa bouche s'entrouvrit . Elle regarda vite fait du coin de l'œil Regina , pour ne pas paraître peureuse elle fit mine de rien mais elle bouillonné en voyant le sourire victorieux de Zira . Elle avait osé mettre le film qui avait fait peur à Kira et qui lui avait donné 2 bonne semaine de cauchemars . Zira posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa fille qui elle boudé . Le film se poursuivit , de temps à autre , Regina ronchonna n'aimant pas les Nains , Snow et la façon dont elle était représenté .

 _Kira se leva mais Zira la retint_. -Ou va tu jeune fille ? _Zira mis pause ._

-Hum je vais euh...me cherché de l'eau ...oui c'est sa ! De l'eau ! Continué sans moi . _Ria nerveusement Kira .  
_  
-Kira va bien falloir que tu fasse face à cette scène . _Soupira Zira ._

-Mais elle fait peur . _Répliqua Kira en reculant de Zira qui commencé se leva en craquant ses doigt ._

-Assit toi ta 25 ans Kira grandit un peux . _Dit la mère adoptive de Kira ._

-N...non tu m'y forceras pas ! Maman ou non . _Répondit Kira peux sur d'elle ._

-Tu me laisse pas le choix mon cœur ….Ashley  
 _  
Ashley se leva et avança vers Kira_ . -Deux contre un c'est de la triche ! _S'exclama Kira ._

-Assit toi et regarde elle va pas te mangé . _Soupira Zira_.

-ELLE ME FAIT PEUR ! _Répliqua Kira ._

-Justement faut combattre le mal par le mal .

-Maman aide moi ! _Supplia Kira ._

-Non je t'aiderais pas tu t'assoie jeune fille . _Répondit Zira_.

-Non . _Elle regarda Regina_. Maman aide moi .

Regina resta immobile , Kira venait t-elle de l'appelé maman ?! Regina avait la bouche ouverte . Kira sauta derrière le canapé et lança des coussin à Zira . Regina se leva et se posta devant Kira , malgré l'incompréhension qu'elle ressentait .

-Hum puis-je savoir se qu'il se passe ? _Questionna la reine ._

-Kira à peur de la scène ou la méchante reine se transforme en vielle . _Soupira Zira ._

-Oh... _Regina se tourna vers Kira et murmura_ . Tu as peur de moi … _.Demanda Regina les larmes au yeux ._

-Hein ?! Non non non pense pas sa maman . _Kira s'approcha et pris la main de Regina , elle ne savait plus ou se mettre_. Je...j'ai pas peur de toi mais de celle du film ….

-Je suis elle et elle est ma version...si tu as peur d'elle tu as peur de moi... _Regina baissa la tête ._

-Non je vais...je vais te montré que j'ai pas peur . _Trembla Kira en se mettant sur le canapé ._

\- Merci Regina . _Murmura Zira en souriant_

-Derien faut bien qu'elle surpasse ses peurs . _Chuchota la brune en s'asseyant au coté de Kira ._

Zira remis le film , la scène ou la méchante reine se transforme arriva , Kira tremblé et déglutit , elle pris la main de Zira et de Regina sans s'en rendre compte , elle flippé littéralement mais voulait faire bonne figure . Le film se fini et elle lâcha enfin un profond soupire de joie .

-Fiou j'ai réussi !

-Regina ta bien eu par contre , c'est une bonne actrice . _Répondit Zira en rigolant_ . C'était pas si dure que sa d'affronté ses peur .

-Quoi ?! Ta fait semblant ? _S'insurgea Kira en regardant Regina qui eu la mine coupable_. J'aurais pas du t'appelai maman ….. _Kira se leva énervé_ . J'ai flippé ma race moi ! Vous m'avez forcé ! C'est pas comme sa que l'on affronte c'est peur normalement ! …..jvais me couché ! _Kira partie dans sa chambre laissant les autres en plan ._

-J'ai tout foiré ….. _murmura Regina la tête baissé ._

-Ne dit pas sa Regina ...Elle se sens un peux trahis mais elle ne t'en veux pas . Et puis c'est votre fille majesté , aussi agaçante que sa mère . Se moqua la blonde .

-Non c'est vous la chieuse . Répliqua Regina en souriant a Emma . Merci . _Lâcha t-elle dans un soupire ._

-Derien …..Je serais toujours la pour toi Regina . _Murmura Emma au creux de l'oreille de Regina en enlaçant celle-ci qui se laissa faire ._

Zira et Ashley se firent un clin d'œil entendu , Henry lui était au ange de voire ses deux mères se rapproché même si cela lui semblé bizarre de prime abord . . Le téléphone de Ashley vint rompre le contacte entre les deux femmes qui se rapproché dangereusement l'une de l'autre .

-Oups , désolé . _Répondit Ashley d'un aire désolé_ . _Elle prit son téléphone et décrocha_. Directrice Leone . …..mm...oui je voie ou c'est...combien de mort ?!...4 gardien ?! Nan mais vous déconné ! …...oui j'ai bien entendu . _Répondit-elle agacé ._

-Ashley il se passe un truc ? _Demanda inquiète Zira ._

-Attend Zira _. Répondit froidement Ashley ._ Oui oui je suis toujours la . _Dit sèchement Ash à la personne à l'autre bout du fil ._ Alors bordel qui à fait sa ! …...oui j'attends...qu...quoi ?! BORDLE JE VOUS AVEZ DIT DE LE SURVEILLER BANDE D'INCAPABLE ! _Cria-elle folle de rage se qui effraya Zira n'ayant jamais vue son amie autant en colère . Celle-ci frappe le mur devant elle ._ Écouté moi bien...vous allez mené des recherches , vous ferez des battus en foret...j'en est rien à branlé que vos homme sois en repos vous les rappelez ! Vous avez intérêt à le retrouvé ou je vous jure que je vous tue et personne ne vous retrouveras car par votre faute mes fête de noël ainsi que se de ma famille son gâché et ma nièce va souffrir par votre manque de compétence ! _Elle lança son téléphone contre le mur , celui-ci se brisa en morceau . Ashley fit les 100 pas se calmant_.

-Ash...Calme toi , que se passe t-il ? _Demanda Zira en enlaçant sa meilleur amie ._

-Je suis désolé Zira... _Elle baissa la tête ._

-Tu me fait peur la . Il se passe quoi ? _Redemanda Zira_.

-Toi et Kira aller à Storybrook .

-Tu viens aussi .

-Je...non...j'ai commis une faute je vais la réparé mais tu seras en sécurité là bas il ne vous retrouvera pas...

-ASHLEY dit moi se qu'il se passe pourquoi es tu si effrayé .

-Je suis désolé Zira il...il c'est enfuit...

-Ash me dit pas que... _Zira lâcha son amie et recula jusqu'au canapé terrifié_.

-Sébastien , il c'est enfuit de prison...depuis se matin...je suis désolé...Kira et toi êtes en danger à présent...

* * *

 **Surprise ! Fallait bien qu'il revienne xD . Tout le monde aime Sébastien j'en suis sur hein ? Non ? Vraiment ? Pas même un petit peux ?  
** **Sur se à dans 3 jours !**

 **P.S :** **image.82496394.8636/flat,800x800,075, = Le logo que Kira dessine**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

-Tu...déconne . _Demanda fébrilement Zira se reculant percutant le canapé ._

-Je suis désolé Zira...il c'est enfuit se matin...c'est imbécile pensé pouvoir le retrouvé mais devant leur échec ils ont décidé de me prévenir... _Ashley répondit à Zira d'une petite voix sachant très bien la douleur que pouvais ressentir son amie ._

-Se Sébastien c'est bien celui qui à fait du mal à Kira …. _Demanda Regina un peux troublé par tout sa ._

-Oui. _Répondit Ashley prenant Zira dans ses bras tandis que celle-ci pleuré en silence ._

-Bien...allons à Storybrook . _Répondit froidement la brune avec autorité ._

-Ash pourquoi ta crié ? _Demanda Kira une mine boudeuse sur le visage ._

-Oh pour rien ma puce . _Ashley regarda Zira qui essuya ses larmes et lui fit comprendre d'un regard que Kira devait savoir . Ashley soupira ._ Kira assit toi .

-Hum ok...Par contre si c'est pour toute à l'heure , j'étaie pas en colère Regina , je voulais que toi et maman veniez me rejoindre dans la chambre pour...pour un câlin... _Répondit Kira baissant la tête honteuse d'être aussi enfantine ._

-Je suis soulager Kira cependant ce n'est pas de sa qu'il s'agit . _Répondit calmement Regina caressant la joue de sa fille ._

-Alors quoi ? Pourquoi tu pleure maman ? _Demanda inquiète la jeune femme voyant Zira les yeux rougit par les larmes_. Et pourquoi vous êtes tout inquiet ? _Demanda Kira commençant à angoissé_ . J'ai fait une connerie ?

-Tu na rien fait mon cœur... _.Commença Zira s'asseyant au coté devant Kira et en lui prenant la main . Elle voulait retardé l'inévitable et joué avec les doigts de Kira ._

-Maman tu me fait peur la …..répond moi ... _Demanda d'une voix angoissé la jeune brune ._

-Il c'est enfuit... _Répondit Zira la voix cassé par les larmes qui remonté ._

-Commença sa IL ? _Kira retira serra la main de Zira et la regarda inquiète_ . Il c'est pas...c'est pas...

-Si c'est bien lui...Séb c'est enfuit de prison depuis se matin...je suis désolé chérie . _Zira enlaça sa fille , elle pleuré , elle avait peur des représailles de son ex à l'encontre de sa fille ._

-Allons à Storybrook . _Répondit Kira le regard plongé dans le vide ._

-Tu...tu hum très bien . _Zira était abasourdit par la réponse de Kira . Elle s'attendait à des pleures , de la peur venant de sa fille . Que Kira veuille fuir de peur de la mettre en danger mais non . Elle voulais aller à Storybrook ._

 __Le reste de la soirée se fit d'un un silence pesant . Ashley partie sans un mot , elle était rongé par la colère , elle était en colère contre les gardiens de la prison mais aussi contre elle même s'en voulant de ne pouvoir protégé sa nièce . Avant de partir Henry l'avait rejoint sur le pat de la porte lui demandant se qu'elle allait faire , elle avait vue l'inquiétude dans les yeux du garçon . Elle lui promit de tout faire pour retrouvé Sébastien avant qu'il ne s'attaque à Kira . Henry lui donna le plan pour allé à Storybrook . Zira elle alla se couché , elle serras sa fille aussi fort qu'elle put , elle était effrayé , elle ne voulait pas que quelque chose arrive à sa fille , elle ne comprenait cependant pas le désir de Kira de vouloir allé à Storybrook . Peut être que le faite de déménagé et d'allée dans une ville inconnue servirait à brouillé les pistes ? Elle s'endormit collant autant qu'elle put le coté droit du torse de Kira . Regina elle était collé au coté gauche de Kira . Les deux mères étreignirent leur fille de leur bras . La brune se jura de protégé sa fille . Elle avait envie d'arraché le cœur de se type et de le broyé , elle le haïssait pour avoir fait souffrir sa fille . Emma elle resté sur le canapé éveillé , elle avait vue le regard noir de colère de Regina ainsi que l'angoisse dans les yeux chocolat de la belle brune . La blonde avait donc décidé de monté la garde au cas ou cette ordure entré dans l'appartement . La fatigue la gagné mais elle résista buvant du café pour se maintenir éveillé .

Kira ne dormait pas elle aussi , ses deux mères la collé et Henry qui dormait collé à Regina poussé parfois la brune plus vers elle . La jeune femme regardé le plafond , perdu dans ses pensé , une conviction nouvelle venait de naître

-( **Une fois à Storybrook je pourrait utilisé ma magie...si il vient je ne serait plus la pleurnicharde d'autrefois...je me défendrait )** _Pensa Kira_

Le lendemain , Regina se leva la première . Elle caressa la joue de Kira qui dormait paisiblement , elle embrassa le front d'Henry qui dormait encore . Regina en vit pas Emma dans la chambre se demandant ou le shérif avait put passé la nuit . Elle se leva en silence et fut heureuse de constaté que son fils alla se calé contre sa sœur . Regina alla dans le salon et vit Emma bataillant avec la fatigue , les yeux rivé sur la porte . La reine posa sa main sur l'épaule de la blonde qui sursauta .

-Regina c'est toi tu ma fait peur ! _Déclara Emma calmant son cœur qui battait plus qu'elle ne le voudrait de la peur que Regina venait de lui faire ._

-Je suis désolé Emma . _Fit tendrement Regina se retenant de rire_ . Tu...tu es resté ici toute la nuit ? _Demanda t-elle plus sérieusement ._

-Oui . _Déclara Emma la tête haute fière d'elle ._

-Tu as du t'ennuyer . _Sourit la reine ._

-Oh non sa va , le canapé , la porte et moi ont est devenus très proche . _Ria la sauveuse ._

 _Regina soupira , roula des yeux et reporta son regard sur la blonde face à elle qui lui souriait_. -Pourquoi est tu resté ainsi ? _Reprit-elle sérieusement ._

-Pour...toi...je supportait pas de te voire aussi angoissé et en colère contre cette enculé .

-Cette ordure tu veux dire .

-Ohhh langage Madame Mills je ne vous savez pas si vulgaire . _S'amusa Emma ._

-Je suis loin d'atteindre votre niveau . _Répliqua Regina ._

-Aoutch , touché . _Sourit Emma ._

-Coulé .

-Hein ?!

-Tu as dit touché alors je répond coulé . _Sourit nerveusement Regina .  
_

-Ok...l'humour et toi sa fait 2 . _Ria Emma ._

-Oui bon sa va j'essayai juste de blagué un peux pour me détendre . _Grommela Regina n'aimant pas être ridicule ._

-J'aime bien ton humour . _Emma avait la voix tendre et se rapprocha de Regina_.

-Je...Emma...tu dois te reposé tu es exténué . _Dit la reine le rouge au joue du rapprochement soudain d'Emma ._

-Je protégerais sa majesté et la princesse contre se scélérat . _Déclara la sauveuse à l'oreille de Regina ._

-Je...je compte sur vous alors mon beau chevalier blond . _Sourit Regina en passant ses bras autour du coup d'Emma ._

-Je vous servirez jusqu'à la mort ma reine . _Sourit Emma . La chaleur de la pièce monta , elles étaient proche l'une de l'autre , regardant les lèvres de l'autre ._ **(Va y Swan...attend non fait pas sa qu'es que tu fou , retire toi...non avance pas ! Rahh comment ne pas tombé sous le charme...je divague la reprend toi ! Ahhh j'ai dit REPREND TOI pas avance toi encore , à se rythme je vais...je vais...l'embrassé )** _La blonde s'avança un peux plus prêt de Regina qui ne bougé pas ._

- **(Regina arrête , arrête sa immédiatement ! Swan ne vous approchez pas je vais fondre sinon ...mmm non je ne dois pas cédé ….repousse la aller , tu es forte reprend ton masque , allé plus vite que sa...pourquoi je ne bouge pas...merde ! Pourquoi ai-je cette envie de l'embrassé ….Robin est mon True Love …..je peux pas...avec...elle )** _Regina ne bougé pas fermant les yeux ._

-Tu dis rien à Regina ok Henry ? Si elle apprend que je t'ai fait joué à Mortal Konbat je suis dead . _Déclara Kira dans le couloir ._

-Motus et bouche cousus . Je dirai rien grande sœur . _Sourit Henry , Emma et Regina se séparèrent l'une de l'autre ._ Hey salut maman et maman . _Henry enlaça ses mères et leurs fit un bisous sur la joue il alla ensuite dans la cuisine ._

 _Kira , collé contre un mur , les bras croisé regarda tour à tour la blonde et la brune-_ Hum...mon coeu...enfin je veux dire Kira , il y à un problème ? _Demanda Regina_

-Non non rien Regina . Sourit Kira . J'ai juste la confirmation de certain doute que j'avais . _Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine mais fut retenue par la brune qui lui attrapa le poignet ._ Oui ?

-Tu...hier tu ma appelé maman...et quel doute ?

-Oui je t'ai appelé comme sa mais bon toi aussi tu as du mal à me donné des surnom comme tu en donne à Henry donc sois tu me voie pas comme ta fille sois tu as peur que je te rejette en se qui concerne mes doute sa , c'est mon petit secret .

-Tu as raison j'ai peur que tu ne veuille pas de moi et j'ai peur de te brusqué .

 _Kira se pencha et murmura à Regina_ . -Je peux avoir un câlin maman ?

-Bien sur mon ange . _Elle se leva et enlaça Kira qui sourit ._

-Je pense que l'on dois se laissé une chance de reforgé nos lien mère fille .

-Je le pense également ….ma fille . _Sourit la brune ._ Par contre j'ai une question .

-Va y pose ta question . _Kira s'assit sur le canapé à coté de Regina ._

-C'est quoi Mortal Kombat . _Demanda sérieusement Regina ._

-un jeux avec des poneys . _Déglutit Kira ._

-Un jeux avec des poneys et ayant Mortal et Kombat dans le nom...n'est tu pas en train de me mentir jeune fille . _Elle arqua un sourcil interrogateur ._

-Hum euh euh ….c'est un jeux avec euhhhh **(Merde elle va me tué ! Frangin reviens aide moi je sais plus quoi dire moi ….Je vais lui dire quoi moi . '' Écoute Regina on à joué à un jeux de baston , j'ai pris Kenshi et lui Takeda et il a vue les Fatality'', la c'est sur elle me bute . )**

-J'attends jeune fille . C'est quoi Mortal Kombat ?

-Mortal Kombat c'est un jeux de combat et connaissant Kira elle a prit Kenshi , les Fatality sont gore . _Répondit Zira à moitié endormie ._

-Pardon ?! _Regina qui regardé Zira se tourna subitement vers Kira , le regard noir ._

-On...on à joué que 2 partie c'est tout rien de plus _. Bégaya Kira ._

-A quoi ressemble c'est Fatality . _Répondit sèchement Regina ._

-Tu vas pas être contente si je te montre .

-Oh par ce que la j'ai l'aire d'être contente ?! _Gronda Regina ._

-Hum...Kira avec qui a tu joué à sa ? _Demanda Zira confuse ._

-Henry . _Répondit la jeune femme baissant la tête ._

-Hein ?! Ok je vais appelé les pompes funèbres . _Zira prit son téléphone ._

-Maman dispute pas Kira c'est ma faute jarreté pas de lui demandé encore et encore . _Répondit Henry à l'entré de la cuisine regardant sa mère adoptif ._

-Je la gronde car c'est la grande sœur et toi le petit frère . Kira promet moi de-

-Je recommencerai plus promis pardon Regina . Pardon . Je suis nul...je rate tout...

-Mais non idiote . Tu es une bonne sœur , Henry est heureux avec toi et sa se voie . Et tu n'as rien foiré du tout je te gronde par ce que je suis ta mère . _Sourit tendrement Regina ._

-Moi aussi je suis sa mère . _Grommela Zira ._

-Mais oui tu es aussi ma maman . _Sourit Kira , elle prit Zira dans ses bras et l'enlaça_ . Je t'aime .

-Je t'aime aussi mon ange .

_

Kira aida Zira à faire les valises mettant toutes les affaires de Zira dans les valise . Zira pris ensuite un livre qu'elle seras contre elle . Elle le mis dans un sac à dos . Quand tout le monde fut prêt , Regina et Emma montèrent ensemble avec Henry et Kira monta avec Zira . Le trajet fut silencieux des deux coté . Le duo de voiture arriva dans la soiré à Storybrook . Kira emmena Zira à l'hôtel . Emma dormis dans la chambre d'amie de chez la brune . La nuit fut également silencieuse . Le lendemain matin , Kira emmena Zira chez Regina .

-Wouah c'est sa la baraque de Regina ?! _S'émerveilla Zira_.

-Ouais . _Sourit Kira ._

-À coté de sa l'appartement fait ridicule . _Grogna t-elle_ .

-Ouais mais j'aime bien l'appartement aussi .

Elle sonnèrent à la porte , Henry ouvrit et les aida à retiré leur blouson . Regina , un tablier à la taille salua les deux nouvelle arrivante .

-Kira avant toute chose je tien à m'excusai pour se qu'il va suivre . _S'empressa de dire la brune ._

-Euh ...ok pourquoi ?

Dans le salon...quelqu'un tenait à te rencontré , cette pimbêche de Snow et son maris ont révélé à la ville que tu était ma fille biologique . _Grommela Regina_. Donc comme ma voiture est garé devant la maison , toute al ville sais que nous somme la et par conséquent... _Elle soupira_. Quelqu'un veux te rencontré .

Kira alla dans le salon . Zelena bercé sa fille , se tourna vers Kira qui venait d'entré suivis par Zira et Regina . Emma elle remettait des bûches dans la cheminé aidé par Henry . La rousse eu un alrge sourire et posa sa fille qui dormait dans un berceau .

-Ah alors voilà donc ma nièce . _Ricana la Wicked Witch en écartant les bras et s'avançant d'une démarche prédatrice vers la jeune brune ._

-Zelena ne t'avise pas une seconde de posé tes mains sur ma fille . _Gronda Regina levant sa spatule devant elle menaçant sa sœur ._

-Oh désolé Sis's , je ne veux pas contaminé ma très chère nièce .

-Tu es impossible Zelena . _Soupira la maîtresse de maison ._

-Pourquoi vouliez vous me voire Zelena . _Demanda Kira sur la défensive ._

-Je voulais juste te voire et j'aurai espéré . _Elle lui murmura_ . Un combat entre toi et moi pour te testé .

-Malheureusement je dois refusé …..Zelena .

-Tante Zelena . _Repris la rousse ._

-Ashley et ma tante . Je ne vous connais pas encore assez .

-Oh mais nous nous connaîtrons ne t'en fait pas .

-Bref...se soir c'est le réveillon . _s'enthousiasma Kira en regardant Regina_

-Oui c'est le réveillon . Je ne te ferai pas de tarte au pomme . _Sourit-elle_ . A tu une préférence en pâtisserie ?

-La tarte au citron meringué . _Répondit précipitamment la jeune femme ._

-D'accord je t'en ferai pour se soir .

-Vraiment ?! _Demanda la brune qui était redevenue une enfant_

-Oui bien sur ma chérie . _Sourit chaleureusement Regina ._

-Ouais trop bien ! _S'exclama Kira en enlaçant Regina ._

-Tu veux venir m'aidai à faire la cuisine ? _Demanda la reine ._

-J'ai aucun talent en cuisine . Mais maman peut venir t'aidai , apprend lui à faire à mangé elle est nul . _Ria Kira ._

-Hé ?! C'est pas cool Kira . _Ronchonna la concerné ._

-Je t'aime aussi maman ! _Elle fit un bisous à Zira et rejoignit Henry et Emma qui lui montré un volant Wii avec le jeux Mario Kart sur la télévisons ._

 _Zira suivit Regina à la cuisine , elles furent rejointe par Zelena_ . -Alors , Zelena tu t'occupe de la dinde , Zira , vous me coupé les pommes s'il vous plaît . Moi je me charge du reste .

-Bien chef . _Zira pris une pomme et un couteau , elle tira la langue se concentrant à bien faire les choses ._

-Vous êtes obligé de faire une tel tête . _Se moqua Zelena ._

-Non mais sa m'aide à me concentré . _Zira ne regarde pas Zelena , elle reste concentré sur sa pomme_

-Vous vous habillez au rayon adolescent ? _Continua Zelena_ . C'est quoi Saint Seiya ? C'est qui se type en armure avec un pégase derrière lui ?

-Et vous ? Vous vous habillé au rayon garce ? _Zira posa le couteau et fixa la rousse un sourire en coin .  
_

-Je vous demande pardon ?! _Elle avait le regard noir de colère_ . Je ne vous permet pas de m'insultai ainsi .

-Oh alors vous , vous avez le droit de vous foutre de moi alors que moi je n'est pas le droit ? _Répondit Zira fessant semblant d'être choqué ._

-Espèce de-

-Zelena sa suffit . Remettez vous au travail toutes les deux ! _Ordonna Regina ._

-Pétasse . _Murmura la Wicked Witch serrant les dents , Zira elle avait un sourire de victoire au coin des lèvres ._

_

-Mais arrête Kira perd ! Perd ! _S'énerva Emma lançant des carapace rouge sur le personnage de Kira .  
_

-J'ai déjà gagné Emma . _Ria la brune_ . Tu t'acharne sur mon perso alors que j'ai déjà fini les 3 tour .

-Quoi déjà ?!

-Yep . Regarde _. Elle posa la manette sur la table et le personnage continue à avancé ._

-Fais chier jte vaincrai jamais .

-Pas ma faute si je suis trop forte . _Kira sourit fièrement ._

-Fais gaffe ta les cheville qui enfle . _Grogna la sauveuse ._

-Tu veux joué à autre chose ?

-Mmmm nan jvais voire les filles .

-Ok . Moi je vais allé me baladé dehors .

-Je viens avec toi . _Sourit Henry à sa sœur._

-Non Henry j'ai envie de me baladé seul .

-Ohh allé s'il te plaît .

-Frangin...j'ai dit non . _Soupira la brune ._

-Ok mais tu me devras me débloqué dans Kingdom Heart alors .

-Promis . _Sourit-elle ._

_

Henry et Emma entrèrent dans la cuisine .

-Kira n'est pas avec vous ? _Demanda Zira ._

-Nan elle voulais faire une promenade seul . _Répondit Henry ._

-D'accord .

-Regina as tu besoins d'aide ? _Demanda Emma ._

-Oui volontiers . Pouvez-vous Miss Swan mettre la table pour se soir .

-Ok dac henry tu m'aides ?

-Yep .

-Quelque chose vous tracasse Regina ? Demanda Zira .

-Non rien du tout . **(J'espère que personne ne l'embêteras...vus que...Kira est ma fille...certain risque de ne pas l'apprécier . Aller Regina ne t'inquiète pas , ta fille est doué et forte . )**

Kira marcha dans les rues , certain passant la regardèrent comme si elle était le diable en personne . Kira se dirigea vers le Granny's . Elle y entra et à peine entré , Ruby se jeta dans ses bras .

-Bon sang Kira t'aurais pus dire au revoir avant de fuir comme sa .

-Je sais , désolé Rub .

-Alors Evil Princesse je vous serre quelque chose ? _Taquina la louve ._

-Evil Princesse ?!

-Ta mère c'est l'Evil Queen , alors tu es Evil Princesse . _Ria la brune ._

-Mouais c'est pourave comme surnom sa fait pas...diabolique . _S'amusa Kira ._ Mais que ma mère sois Regina en change pas qui je suis . _Soupira Kira_ . Pourtant maintenant certain me fuit comme le diable .

-Sa je sais . Même si ta mère à sus se repentirs et devenir une ''Héroïne'' ils y a certain habitants qui la haïsse toujours . Alors que tu sois sa fille . Tu m'étonne qu'ils se méfient .

-J'étais venue te voire et m'excusai si j'ai pus te faire peur ou t'inquiétai .

-Bah c'est oublié t'inquiète ma grande . _Sourit-elle ._

-Kira t'ai rentré ! _S'exclama Daria en sautant sur le dos de Kira ._

-Wouah , Daria fait gaffe j'ai faillit tombé et toi aussi d'ailleurs .

-Nan je craignais rien , je sais que mon héroïne seras la pour me sauvé . _Daria caressa la joue de la brune et jeta un rapide regard à Ruby qui roulé des yeux_

-Hum o...ok ...sa...Sa va Daria ?

-Oui je vais bien puisque tu es la . _Elle enlaça la brune_ . Tien au faite . Cadeau de Noël . _Elle lui tandis un paquet ._

-C'est vraiment pour moi ?!

-Bien sur . C'est toi ma préféré dans la ville . _Sourit la jeune femme ._

-Hum merci c'est adorable . Mais je n'ai rien pour toi . _Kira baissa la tête honteuse ._

-Oh ne t'inquiète pas je trouverai bien un cadeau . _Elle fit un clin d'œil à Kira ._ Tu l'ouvrira seulement se soir .

-Promis .

-Je peux passé la journée avec toi . _Demanda Daria d'un ton suppliant ._

-Ouais ok pourquoi pas . Je te laisse Ruby et merci de pas me haire .

-Même si je le voudrais je pourrai pas . _Ria la brune_.

_

Kira et Daria sortirent du restaurent , Daria se colla à Kira et prit le bras de celle-ci . Elles marchèrent , Kira emmena Daria dans un salon de thé . Kira prit un chocolat chaud tandis que son invité prit un thé vert . Elles burent et riaient ensemble . Daria raconta à Kira comment elle vivait au château et comment elle avait était heureuse de savoir que son maris était décédé . Elle demanda à Kira de lui montré sa magie et pour assouvir la curiosité de son amie , la jeune brune souleva la tasse de thé de Daria . Il était 15 heure et Kira sortie , toujours en compagnie de Daria , d'un magasin de bijoux . Elle venait d'acheté son dernier cadeau . Elle avait demandé à Daria de choisir quelque chose mais la jeune femme lui répondit qu'elle cherchait quoi vouloir pour Noël . Elle arrivèrent dans la rue devant l'horloge de la ville .  
 _  
_  
-Hum Kira _._ _Daria tapota le bras de la brune ._

-Mmm ouais ? _Kira releva sa tête elle était plongé dans une conversation SMS avec Emma ._

-C'est quoi se truc ?! _Elle pointa du doigt un géant noir d'au moins 2métre de haut . Il était musclé et des mains fessant deux fois la taille d'un ballon de foot ._

 _Kira dégluti , le monstre s'avança vers eux , les habitant qui passé par la fuir le plus vite possible ._ -Il est peut être gentil . _Tenta de se convaincre Kira ._

-Si par gentil tu veux dire , foncé vers nous en aillant l'aire menaçant alors OUI il est gentil . _Ironisa Daria ._ **(Wouah et bien maître , se monstre est pile se qu'il faut pour la testé , alors Kira comment va tu t'en sortir )**

 _Kira appela Emma_ . -Oui Emma ? Pourquoi je t'appelle ? Oh et bien pasque y a un putain de monstre devant l'horloge qui essaye de me buté ! Sa répond à ta question ?

-Un monstre ?! Ok j'arrive avec Regina et Zelena . Planque toi . _Répondit Emma à l'autre bout du fil ._

_

Emma il se passe quelque chose ? _Demanda Regina arrivant devant la table que Emma et Henry préparé ._

-Zelena ! Bouge ton cul et viens la ! _Cria la sauveuse ignorant la question de Regina ._

-Non amis vous allez me parlé autrement Swan . _Pesta la rousse ._

-Kira est en danger ! _Répondit Emma ._

-Quoi ?! _S'exclamèrent Regina et Zira , Zira venait d'arrivé dans le salon ._

-Bon écouté Zira n'aie pas peur mais la c'est urgent ok . Henry reste avec elle . _Ordonna Emma ._

-Ok maman . _Répondit Henry ._

-Miss Swan expliqué moi la situation. _Questionna Regina ne laissant pas la parole à Zira ._

-Elle vient de m'appelai , un monstre tente de la buté donc ont à pas de temps à perdre .

Zira ouvrit al bouche pour parlé mais , Regina ,Zelena et Emma disparurent dans un nuage de fumé . Laissant la pauvre femme complètement abasourdit par se qu'il venait de se passé .

-Elles viennent de...Disparaître ?! _S'exclama Zira ne comprenant plus rien ._

-Assit toi Zira... _Demanda doucement Henry_. Je pense que tu as besoins d'explication .

* * *

 **Voila voila , bonne fin de journée !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Kira et Daria se sont réfugié derrière une voiture . Daria serrait le bras de Kira de toute ses force . Kira elle jeté des coup d'œil pour voire ou était le monstre , sous ses pas le sol tremblé .

-J'ai peur Kira . Trembla Daria s'accrochant au bras de Kira .

-Sa va aller t'inquiète pas . _Sourit la brune pour réconforté son amie . La voiture se souleva , Kira leva les yeux et vis le monstre soulevé la voiture qui leurs servaient de cachette . Kira eu un sourire défensif , cachant son angoisse te sa peur ._ Salut , sa va ? _Comme réponse le monstre grogna_ . Ah mauvaise journée , je comprend mon vieux , on se rappelle , on se fait une petite bouffe ok ? _Le monstre souleva plus al voiture le regard menaçant_. Ok alors à samedi bye . _Elle se mis à courir tenant le poignet de Daria qu'elle traînait derrière elle ._

-Nan mais tes folles de lui avoir parlé comme sa ?! Tu es stupide ou stupide ?! _S'exclama Daria ._ **(Cette fille est d'une imbécillité sans nom . Comment le maître peux pensé que cette raté sois puissante )**

-Ferme la et coureeee ! _Cria Kira reprenant son souffle de temps en temps . Le monstre les pourchassa tenant toujours la voiture dans les main . Il fit de grande enjambé et la distance se raccourcis_. La vache il va vite le bougre . Pas le choix .

 _Kira poussa Daria dans une ruelle et continua sa route puis s'arrête plus loin . Daria qui était tombé au sol après que Kira l'ai poussé se releva et observa la jeune femme_ . - Kira sauve toi ! **( Tu te casseras jamais tu es trop gentille envers tes amies c'est si facile ahaha . Bon maintenant voyons si tu va tenir avant que ta mère n'arrive . )** _Ricana intérieurement Daria ._

-T'inquiète Daria je compte pas crevé aujourd'hui . _Sourit la brune_ . **( Help ! jvais crevé ! Qu'es ce que je peux faire contre se truc ?! Je peux soulevé que des branches d'arbre )** _Se lamenta Kira . Kira forma une boule de feu et l'envoya sur le monstre qui s'arrêta ._ Nannn sérieux sa ta fait un truc ?! _Fit Kira pleine d'espoir . Le monstre hurla et lui jeta la voiture , elle plongea au sol sur la gauche ._ Sa aurai été trop beau .

- **(Quel imbécile , elle prend sa pour un jeux ?! Cette gamine ne vaux rien ! Quel crève . )** _Pensa Daria ._

Kira se releva et lança une salve de boule de feu tout en reculant , tandis que les boules de feu ne lui faisait aucun effet et il continua d'avancé . Le monstre souleva une nouvelle voiture et le relança sur Kira qui l'esquiva de justesse , cependant , elle ne vit pas le monstre arrivé devant elle . Il lui prit la tête de sa main droite et la jeta contre une le capot d'une voiture bleu qui , sous le choque , eu les vitres brisé et le capot tordu . La jeune brune lâcha un crie de douleur . Il leva son poing prêt à frappé . Kira ferma les yeux attendant son heure . Elle sentie une main délicate la soulevé . La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux et vit Regina penché sur elle , le regard inquiet .

-Ma...man ? _Murmura Kira ._

-Je suis la chérie . Ne t'inquiète pas Emma et Zelena s'en occupe . _Elle montra de la tête Emma qui envoyé sur le monstre un flux de magie blanche tandis que Zelena lui envoya des boules de feu verte plus efficace que celle de Kira ._

-Daria va bien ? _S'empressa de demandé la fille ._

-Oui je vais bien . _Répondit Daria sortant de sa cachette et se postant à coté de Kira_. Aller y Regina je m'occupe d'elle .

-Merci . _Regina se leva , le regard noir_. Personne ne touche à ma fille . _Elle souleva une bouche d'égout et le lança à la tête du monstre qui recula ._

Le combat s'enchaîna entre les 3 femmes et le monstre qui ne pus effectué aucun mouvement . Soudain , une énergie noir sortie de lui , le rendant plus grand et plus musclé . Le monstre hurla et avança malgré les assaut des 3 sorcière . Il fit volé Emma contre une vitrine d'un coup de poing , il souleva un des lampadaire de la rue et donna un coup à Zelena qui , de justesse disparut dans un nuage de fumé vert . Il prit Regina par la taille tenant les bras de celle-ci par la même occasion . Il serras son étreinte se qui tira une grimace et un crie de douleur de la par de la reine . Le monstre se reçus un cailloux au visage . Il regard qui le lui avait lancé et vit Kira , debout , se tenant le bras gauche qui haletait .

-Chérie va t'en ! _Hurla Regina ._

-Et te laissé mourir ? Désolé mais c'est pas dans ma nature d'abandonné ma famille...je suis faible je sais mais je dois quand même tenté le coup si sa peux vous sauvez . _Sourit tendrement Kira_. J'ai pas non plus l'intention de mourir aujourd'hui maman . _Elle regarda le monstre , les sourcils froncé le regard sérieux_ . Hé gros lard vient te battre , c'est moi que tu veux non ? Alors ramène toi mon cul ici .

Dans la salle obscure , l'homme mystère regardait avec amusement la scène . Voyant que sa créature avait des difficulté face à Regina , Emma et Zelena , il lui avait conféré plus de puissance . Il sourit en voyant l'entêtement de la brune qui quelque minute auparavant venait de se prendre une dérouillé .

-La puissance ne fait pas tout , se gros tas de muscle ne réfléchie pas , toi en revanche je sais que tu es intelligente quand il le faut . Alors montre moi comment tu va t'en sortir . Quand à toi Daria tu joue très bien ton rôle .

Il fit un geste de la main et ordonna au monstre de posé Regina au sol . Le monstre lâcha la brune qui tomba mais qui fut rattrapé par Emma qui tenait fermement Regina . Le monstre se concentra sur sa cible .

-Kira casse toi ! _Cria la sauveuse quelque peux amoché par son voyage dans la vitrine . Elle tenait Regina comme une jeune marié celle-ci étant évanouie ._

-Toi casse toi avec ma mère . Je vais le retenir .

-Si je te laisse c'est toi que l'on va retrouvé à la morgue ! _Continua le shérif_

-Si je me tire c'est vous qui aller faire se voyage la .

-T'ai vraiment une tête de mule . _Grommela la blonde .  
_

-Que veux tu , c'est de famille . _Ria Kira ne lâchant pas son adversaire des yeux ._

-Fait gaffe , je la met en sécurité et je reviens aussi vite que possible .

-T'inquiète ma vielle . Je ferai attention .

Emma couru aussi vite que possible . L'ennemie se précipita en grognant vers la brune qui disparut dans un nuage de fumé et qui réapparu derrière lui .

-Par ici . _Se moqua Kira . Le monstre frappa le sol pour touché son adversaire qui refit la même technique ._ Nop , je suis la ! _Le monstre hurla de rage . Il frappa le sol et le fit tremblé . Kira perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol ._ Merde !

Le monstre avança rapidement et souleva la jeune femme par la tête et lui serras . Kira ne cria pas se qui énerva le monstre qui cria . Face à cette situation Kira ria .

-Tu connais le dentifrice ? Nan pasque tu schlingue de la bouche . **(Aller Kira réfléchie , les boules de feu lui font rien et pourtant son corps à l'aire d'être comme le notre...hum...j'ai peux être une idée mais si sa échoue je suis foutue . )** _Kira ferma les yeux et se concentra , son bras droit trembla légèrement et la jeune femme se mis à transpiré . Le monstre serra encore plus fort la tête de la jeune femme ._ Au lieux de me serré comme sa tu ferait mieux de jeté un coup d'œil la haut . _Fit-elle dans un sourire narquois en montrant l'horloge ._

Le monstre leva la tête . L'aiguille bougea et se souleva . Il regarda Kira , celle-ci sourit à pleine dent épuisé , elle fit un geste de la main vers le bas et l'aiguille se planta dans le cœur du monstre qui disparut en centaine de particule noir . La brune fut lâché , n'ayant plus de force elle tomba vers le sol . Une force la retins au vole . Elle regarda vite fait et vit Zelena sur son balai la tenir par la taille .

-Hé bah j'arrive pile au bon moment . _Sourit fièrement Zelena ._

Kira s'évanouit complètement épuisé . Zelena posa sa nièce contre elle et l'emmena au manoir Mills laissant Daria , un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres .

-Au final...tu n'es peux être pas si faible que sa . _Ricana t-elle ._ **  
**

* * *

Emma avait mise Regina en sécurité au manoir , en revenant Zira dormait , Henry lui avait tout raconté . La jeune femme c'était sentie nauséeuse et c'était endormie dans la chambre d'amie . Regina c'était réveillé avec un bon mal de crane . Henry lui donna un doliprane pou calmé le mal de tête . Mais Regina elle voulais retourné au combat sauvé sa fille . Elle crié après Emma pour avoir laissé Kira et faisait de grand geste pour accentué ses propos . La blonde tenta plusieurs fois de calmé la brune qui paniqué et était inquiète . Zelena entra dans la maison , traînant derrière elle Kira qui plané . La rousse posa la brune sur le canapé , Kira dormais paisiblement .

-Oh mon dieux , merci Zelena . _Dit Regina se précipitant vers sa fille ._

-En faite je suis juste venue au moment ou elle venait de le vaincre . Elle a utilisé l'aiguille de l'horloge pour le vaincre . C'était intelligent de faire sa . Elle est doué .

-Merci de l'avoir ramené .

-Derien , moi j'y vais bisous Sis's . _Zelena prit sa fille et partit de la maison ._

-Regina je...je suis désolé mais je...elle ma demandé de te mettre en sécurité et je...j'ai eu peur de te perdre quand je t'ai vue te faire attrapé par se monstre...je suis désolé... _Emma se mis à coté de Regina , la tête baissé ._

-Merci de m'avoir sauvé Emma ….Kira est là c'est tout se qui compte . J'ai eu si peur de la perdre . _Regina serra le bras d'Emma et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde ._

-La prochaine fois que quelque chose arrive je serais plus forte . Je te le jure Regina .

-Tu es ma sauveuse Emma . _Murmura la brune le cœur battant ._

Henry déposa une couverture sur sa grande sœur se qui fit sourire Emma et Regina touché par l'intention du jeune garçon . 2 heure plus tard Zira descendit , Regina et Emma avait fini de préparé le repas pour le réveillon , Zelena les avaient appelé pour leur dire qu'après temps d'émotion elle voulais se reposé et profité de sa fille . Zira fixa les deux femmes face à elle dans le salon . Zira savait tout .

-Zira...comment te sens tu ? _Demanda Emma .  
_

-Vous aller me tuer pour avoir Kira pour vous seul . _Demanda froidement Zira à Regina_.

-Quoi ? Non pas du tout . Vous êtes sa mère aussi elle me haïra si je faisait sa et je n'en voie pas l'intérêt .

-Désolé de réagir comme sa . _Soupira la mère adoptive de Kira_. Je...je viens d'apprendre que cette ville est remplie de personnage de conte et je viens d'apprendre que ma fille à de la magie .

-Je comprend que vous soyez déboussolé . _Répondit calmement la brune ._

 _Zira regarda Kira qui dormais paisiblement._ -Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Regina expliqua à Zira se qu'il c'était passé i heure . Quelqu'un sonna à la porte . Emma alla ouvrir , Whales entra dans le salon , Regina l'avait appelé pour qu'il vienne examiné Kira car celle-ci ne présente aucun hématome alors qu'elle a était fracassé contre une voiture .

-Bonsoir Miss Swan , Madame Mills , Madame Raven .

-Bonsoir docteur . _Répondit Regina_ .

-Bonsoir .. _Répondit dans un murmure Zira ._

L'ambiance était pesante , Zira regardait Whales et se demandé comment se médecin pouvait être le docteur Frankenstein . Whales , lui , était gêné par les regards insistant de Zira . Il regardait autour de lui pour voire ou pouvais être Kira . Un bruit sourd se fit entendre prêt du canapé .

-Aie aie aie ma tête . _Se plaignit la jeune brune qui venait de se réveillé en tombant du canapé . Elle se frotté la tête puis se releva ._

-Kira tu es enfin réveillé . _S'exclama Emma_ . Whales va t'examinai pour voire si ta pas des séquelle . 

-Sympa le réveille . _Grommela la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur le canapé et en regardant Whales ._

-Pouvez-vous retiré votre T-shirt que je puisse voire votre dos ? _Demanda poliment le docteur en s'asseyant prêt de Kira ._

-Ma fille n'aime pas les médecin donc si je voie qu'elle panique ou que vous lui faite un truc vous aurez affaire à moi . _Gronda Zira ._

-Pas de soucis Madame . _Répondit Whales dans un sourire_.

Kira bouda mais retira son T-shirt , elle avait al peau bronzé plus encore que celle de Regina . Elle avait quelque cicatrice à peine visible au dos , et au ventre . Ses cheveux ébène tomba le long de son dos et arrivèrent pile dans le creux du dos de la brune . Whales mis un gant et toucha le corps de Kira à plusieurs endroit , veillant tout de même à regardé les réaction de Kira . Par moment , celle-ci commencé un peux à paniqué et le docteur s'arrête immédiatement laissant du temps à la jeune femme pour récupéré . Quand il changé d'endroit il la prévenais . Ses mères , Emma et Henry était assit un peux plus loin , observant la scène . Après 30 minute de consultation , Whales dit à Kira qu'elle pouvait aller se changé , son T-shirt étant troué à certain endroit . La jeune fille remit son haut et partie en directions de la salle de bain . Une fois seul , Whales regarda Regina d'un aire inquiet .

-Je connais se regard , que se passe t-il ? _Demanda la reine_.

-Qui es son père ? _Demanda t-il intrigué ._

-Hum je...je ne sais pas ...je ne me souviens de rien . Pourquoi ?

-Elle n'a aucune séquelle enfin , quelque égratignure mais aucun os de cassé . Elle va bien , les cicatrice qu'elle à son d'ancienne marque . Mais pour se qu'il viens d'arrivé elle n'a rien .

-Ses os son fait en titane ou quoi ? _Fit Emma intrigué_. Normalement avec un tel choque ses os enfin certain aurait du cédé .

-C'est exact . Pour être honnête sa colonne vertébrale aurait dû être touché . _Il regarda Zira_ . Kira à t-elle déjà fait des chutes grave ? __

 _-_ Hum .. _Elle posa sa mains sur son menton et réfléchie avant de claqué des doigts_ .Oui , deux fois . La première fois elle c'était faite renversé par une voiture qui roulé à 100 km/h en pleine ville . Elle à gémit , ses frotté le bras et le dos et elle c'est relevé comme si de rien était . Tout le monde , y compris moi , on crue à un miracle . Par la suite une fois , elle était monté en haut d'un chêne pour aidé un chaton coincé . Elle était tombé de 6 mètre de haut et c'est écrasé au sol sur le dos car elle protégé le chaton . La encore elle n'a rien eu . Son bras lui faisait mal donc elle se le tenait mais il n'était pas cassé . Elle avait juste un bleu .

-Je voie . _Répondit Whales , se replongeant dans ses pensé ._

-Comment sa se fait qu'elle sois si résistante ?! _Répondit la blonde choquée la bouche ouverte et les yeux rond ._

-Je n'ai vue qu'une personne avec des os solide .

-Qui sa ? _Demanda Regina_

-Ruby , Lily et Maléfique . En tant que Louve, Dragon et métamorphe elles ont un métabolisme très résistant . Cependant leurs os ne son pas aussi solide que ceux de Kira . Il faudrait vous renseigné si il y à d'autre type de métamorphe autre que Lily , Maléfique et Ruby ou non . Mais en tout cas vos os Regina son solide certes mais pas aussi solide que ceux de Ruby . Les deux Dragon ont des os presque aussi solide que les os de Kira . Je dois y aller , bon réveillon . _Il partie de la maison ._

-Je vais cherché dans les livres si il y a d'autre métamorphe . _S'empressa de dire Regina_ .

 _La sauveuse attrapa le poignet de la brune_ -Regina se soir c'est le réveillon , fessons les recherches demain , profitons de cette soirée en famille .

-Vous avez raison Miss Swan . _Soupira la brune ._

-Emma , arrête avec Miss Swan . On se connaît depuis longtemps maintenant Regina . _Soupira d'exaspération le shérif ._

-Bien , Emma . Sur ce , je vais me changé pour se soir . _Elle fit un clin d'œil à Emma_. Quand ma fille seras sortie de la salle de bain de la chambre d'amie tu n'auras qu'à y aller .

Regina monta les escalier et alla dans sa chambre , suivit par Henry . Kira descendit plus tard , portant une chemise blanche de sa mère . Emma sourit en voyant Kira , celle-ci lui fit signe de se taire , ne voulant pas que Regina la voie ainsi , surtout qu'elle avait piqué dans la penderie de sa mère . La blonde sourit amusé et laissa partir Zira et Kira . La mère et la fille retournèrent à l'hôtel et se changèrent .

Emma prit sa douche , restant quelque instant , le front collé au mur . Elle repensé au corps endormie de Regina collé au siens , de la peau douce et chaude de la brune , de ses lèvres pulpeuse qui torturé Emma qui elle voulait les goûté . La pièce était embuait par le désir d'Emma . Elle n'avait cessai de regardé les fesses de Regina tandis que celle-ci monté les escaliers . Elle s'imagina la tenue de Regina . Elle sortie de ses pensé , le cœur battant , elle haletait de cette excitation . Elle sortie de la douche et s'affaira à se rendre aussi jolie que possible voulant plaire à Regina . La blonde avait opté pour une robe noir et un colle bleu foncé laissant apparaître un peux ses hanches . Elle avait détaché ses cheveux bouclé détaché pour faire naturel . N'aimant pas trop se maquillé , elle avait mis un rouge à lèvre rose qui faisait ressortir un peux plus ses lèvres . Elle mis des tallons aiguille noir se mariant avec sa robe soir et bleu foncé . Elle descendit les escalier et fut soulagé de savoir qu'elle était la première prête . Elle commença à préparé l'apéritif et à déposé les amuse-bouche sur la table basse et elle vérifia si le feu de la cheminé de mourrait pas .

Quelque minute après , elle entendis la porte de la chambre de son fils s'ouvrir , Henry descendît les marche , il était habillé d'un costard crave .

-Wouah maman tes trop belle . _S'exclama Henry_. Maman va tombé raide dingue de toi si se n'est déjà le cas . _Ria t-il ._

-Q..quoi ?! Mais...mais non Regina est pas...elle est pas amoureuse de moi gamin . _Bégaya la blonde_ .

-Vous êtes vraiment aveugle . _Soupira t-il secouants a tête de gauche à droite .  
_

La porte de la chambre de Regina s'ouvrit à son tour , au vue du bruit de ses pas , elle aussi porté des talons haut . La brune descendit les escalier , elle portait une robe assez simple mais qui avait la fermeture au niveau de son torse , voyant cela , le cerveau de la blonde chauffa , elle devint rouge pivoine , et fantasmé déjà sur elle tira la fermeture laissant dévoilé la poitrine de la sublime femme devant elle . Regina baissa les yeux elle rougissait également , elle avait choisi cette robe en fantasmant elle aussi sur la sauveuse tirant délicatement sur se qui caché sa poitrine . Regardant le sol la reine ne vit pas le regard de la blonde dirigé directement su la poitrine ferme de la brune . Henry ria intérieurement , ne voulant pas que le malaise s'installe encore trop longtemps il se racla la gorge se qui fit sortir ses mères de leurs fantasme respectif .

-Tu hum tu es sublime Regina . _Réussi à formulé Emma ._

-Toi...toi aussi Em...Emma . _Bégaya Regina ._

-En vous attendant je ...j'ai préparé l'apéritif , on à plus qu'à attendre Zira et Kira .

-Merci Emma . _Sourit Regina en détaillant la blonde du regard_ . **(Elle est tellement magnifique...j'ai tellement envie de touché ses hanches...elle me rend complètement folle ! )**

Ils allèrent s'installaient dans le salon ou trôné un petit sapin qu'Henry et Emma avait préparé en vitesse . La sonnettes d'entré sonna , Henry se leva et alla ouvrir . Zira lui sourit et il le lui rendit . Kira elle était emmitouflé dans une couverture et ronchonné . Zira porté une robe bleu , s'arrêtant au genoux , elle avait ondulé légèrement ses cheveux . Elle avait un bracelet doré au poignet . Henry ne pouvait distingué que le chignon relevé de sa sœur qui laissé deux mèche ondulé de chaque coté de son front .

-Bonsoir Henry . _Fit poliment Zira ._

-Bonsoir Zira . Tu es superbe . _Sourit-il en les laissant entré ._

-Salut . _Grommela Kira en entrant toujours caché sous sa couverture ._

-Roh aller Kira tu vas arrêté de boudé . _Soupira sa mère adoptif ._

-Nan . _Bouda t-elle ._

 _Elles arrivèrent dans le salon_ . -Wouah vous êtes magnifique les filles . _Lança Zira ._

-Merci toi aussi . _Ria Emma_ .

-Sa change des tenue de Geek . _Taquina Regina_.

 _Elles regardèrent Kira qui elle avait tourné la tête_. -Très belle ta couette Kira . _S'amusa Emma ._

-Roh sa va hein … _Grogna t-elle_.

 _Zira soupira_ -Tu va arrêté de boudé jeune fille .

-Je te l'ai déjà dit , NAN !

-Bien tu me laisse pas le choix .

Zira se mis derrière Kira et lui retira sa couverture , laissant apparaître une robe bustier de couleur noir , avec une ceinture doré à la taille , Kira rougissait .

-Maman ! T'ai chiante ! Je suis ridicule .

-je te trouve ravissante Kira . _Sourit Regina rassurant un peux sa fille ._

-Je suis ridicule ...j'aime pas porté des robes . _Continua t-elle de se plaindre ._

-Bon , arrivé au dessert tu pourras aller te changé , dans la voiture tu as un sac avec un rechange sa te va ? _Fit Zira en posant ses main sur les épaule de Kira . Emma sourit amusé , Zira parlé comme si elle parlé à une petite fille_ .

-Oui maman . _Répondit toute joyeuse Kira_.

Tout le monde se mit à rire de cette scène . Kira qui rougissait de honte les rejoignit au bout de quelque seconde . L'apéritif se passa dans le rire et al joie . Zira raconté des anecdote sur Kira quelque peux compromettante et à plusieurs reprise Kira avait voulue la faire taire en mettant sa mains sur sa bouche mais elle échoua à chaque ois . Ils passèrent ensuite à table . Regina avait préparé une Dinde de Noël qui se fit vite engloutie . Kira bougea frénétiquement sa jambe , une fois que Regina est Zira sortir de table pour aller chercher le dessert et ramené le plat de Dinde , Kira prit les clé de al voiture de Zira qu'elle avait posé sur la table basse et elle courra dehors . Elle tourna sa tête de gauche à droite et avec sa magie elle se changea . Elle remercia sa mère de lui avoir pris un jean noir et une chemise à carreau noir et gris . Elle rentra toute contente dans le manoir et se rassit à table . Emma et Henry se jetèrent des regards amusé . Une fois les deux mères de Kira revenue avec le dessert elles se mirent à rire en voyant Kira déjà changé .

Ils allèrent prendre le café au salon . L'heure de l'échange de cadeau avait sonné . Henry s'exclama qu'il voulait être le premier à recevoir ses cadeau . Zira pris un cadeau et lui tandis . Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir le cadeau et découvrit une collection de livres sur des légende sur les chevaliers et sur des mondes magique . Il remercia Zira avec un grand sourire . Emma lui tandis un paquet qu'il ouvra en hâte , il ria en voyant une collection de DVD sur Dragon Ball .

-Fait gaffe grande sœur je vais être bientôt aussi incollable que toi sur sa .

-Oh sa frangin ta encore beaucoup de boulot avant de me rattrapé . _Ria la brune ._

Kira lui tandis un cadeau , il l'ouvrit et découvrit une peluche avec le personnage d'Aqua de Kingdom Heart . Henry était au ange , il avait dis à Kira que depuis qu'il joué à Birth By Sleep , il adoré le personnage d'Aqua . Il serra la peluche contre lui et la posa prêt de lui . Se fut au tour de Regina de lui offrir son cadeau , il l'ouvrit et vit une PSP collector de Kingdom Heart . Il se leva d'un bon et enlaça sa mère adoptive puis chaque personne présente en remercient tout le monde . Il s'assit par terre sur des coussin et commença à joué sur sa nouvelle console en insèrent le jeux de Kira dedans .

Kira tandis un paquet à Zira . Celle-ci le prit et l'ouvrit , elle vit un bracelet argenté avec un cœur au milieux , Zira regarda le bracelet puis Kira , elle enlaça vivement Kira .

-Il est magnifique , merci mon cœur je t'aime fort , fort .

-Je t'aime fort aussi maman .

Regina tandis un paquet à Zira et lui dit que c'est de sa part et de celle d'Emma et Henry . Elle ouvrit le paquet , il y avait une petite boite , elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une clé de voiture , Zira les regarda un part un et versa quelque larmes , elle avait pus à peine offrir une voiture à Kira et n'avait plus assez pour s'en acheté une , elle les remercia un part un . Ils l'emmenèrent dehors et elle découvrit avec émerveillement une Jaguar sport , elle avait son permit . Elle sauta dans la voiture suivit par Henry et Kira et fit un tour en voiture . Se fut ensuite au tour d'Emma de recevoir ses cadeau . Elle reçus une boite de chocolat de la part d'Henry , Mario Kart 8 de part de Kira et une manette Wii de la part de Zira . Regina lui tandis un sac . La blonde l'ouvrit et ria en découvrant une écharpe . Regina lui tandis ensuite un autre cadeau , une petite boite . Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit un collier avec un Cigne au bout du collier .

Kira , reçus de la part de Zira un nouveau jeu ps4 , Henry et Emma lui avait offert un journée de balade à cheval avec Regina . Regina elle tandis un paquet , elle l'ouvrit et découvrit une figurine de Broly super sayen 4 . Kira sauta de joie et enlaça fermement Regina en la remerciant encore et encore . Elle avait voulue cette figurine i ans de cela mais elle coûté trop chère pour quel l'achète . Avant de commencer à Regina Henry tandis une boite à Kira .Elle l'ouvrit alors et vit le collier doré de sa mère qu'elle avait donné à Henry .

-Il est à toi , pas à moi _. Sourit Henry ._

-Merci frangin . _De l'index elle caressa le collier d'un sourire nostalgique ._

Elle remercia tout le monde et se rassit . Regina elle , reçus un livre de cuisine italienne de la part de Zira , Henry lui , offre une boite de 30 macaron à la pomme . Emma elle , tandis une boite longue , Regina l'ouvrit et écarquilla les yeux , elle prit le collier que venait de lui offrir Emma . Le collier était un pendentif avec un cœur au centre . Sans comprendre son geste , elle se pencha vers la blonde te lui déposa un tendre baisé sur la joue . Kira lui offre un livre . Regina l'ouvrit et Regina eu les larmes au yeux . C'était un album photo d'elle enfant . Elle avait réussi à trouvé des photo d'elle quand elle avait était recueillit à orphelinat . Les autres photo al montré elle à 13 ans . Regina serra sa fille contre elle et pleura en silence .

La soirée se passa calmement . Regina s'endormit contre Kira . Emma déposa la mère et al fille l'une contre l'autre sur le canapé .henry déposa une couverture sur elles deux , les laissant dormir l'une contre l'autre . Zira rentra seul à l'hôtel dans a nouvelle voiture . La journée fut éprouvante et tout le monde n'avait qu'une hâte , dormir . 

* * *

La tenue d'Emma = /wp-content/uploads/2014/07/jennifer-morrison-ew-s-comic-con-2014-celebration-in-san-diego_

La tenue de Regina = wp-content/uploads/2014/07/lana-parrilla-at-entertainment-weekly-s-comic-con-celebration_

La tenue de Zira = .

La tenue de Kira = .

La voiture de Zira = /visuel/JAGUAR/350x233/jaguar_16ftypesca1b_

le collier de Regina = .

Le bracelet de Zira = 5934-large_

Le collier de Emma = products2/250by250/a/2/f/501014365_0_PR_1_

La figurine de Broly = g02. .


	16. Chapter 16

**Hé ! Quoi je suis en retard ? ^^" Désolé , j'ai pas eu le temps de posté , que des dîners de famille se Week-End .  
J'espère que se chapitre saurât me faire pardonner .**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 :**

Le lendemain , Regina se réveilla et sentit un corps collé à elle , elle ouvrit les yeux et fut surprise de voire Kira qui dormait contre elle paisiblement . Regina sourit et caressa la joue de sa fille . Celle-ci bougea un peux plus et se colla encore plus et enlaça Regina . Regina se retint de rire et serras sa fille .

-Vous êtes trop mignonne toutes les deux . _Chuchota la blonde à l'oreille de la brune se qui fit frissonné Regina ._

-Emma sa suffit . _Grogna la reine ._

-Pardon de vous avoir offensé Majesté . _Taquina la sauveuse ._

 _Regina roula des yeux et soupira d'exaspération_ . -Espace personnelle Miss Swan . _Elle fit signe à Emma de se reculé ._

-Quoi espace personnelle , depuis quand t'a avez un espace personnel . _Bouda le shérif ._

-Depuis que vous le pollué avec vos pitrerie .

-Jten foutrai des pitreries . _Marmonna la blonde ._

-Vous disiez Miss Swan ? _Demanda Regina dans un sourire espiègle ._

-Rien . _Emma partit vers la cuisine en râlant ._

-Mmm jpeux pas dormir tranquille ici . _Grommela encore endormie la jeune brune se frottant les yeux ._

-Bien dormis ma chérie ? _Demanda doucement Regina ._

-Mouais . Pas trop confortable le canapé . _Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et constata qu'elle était très très proche de sa mère , Kira recula pour s'éloigner de Regina_. Ahh je suis désolé de t'avoir autant collé , pardon pardon je voulais pas être si présente . _À force de reculé elle tomba en arrière ._ Aoutch .

-Kira sa va ?! _Demanda inquiète Regina se redressant ._

-Ouais ouais , nickel chrome . _Kira se releva se caressant la tête_. Aie . _Elle se tint le bras gauche et grimaça ._

 _Regina se leva , pris le poignet de sa fille et regarda ou Kira avait mal_. - Oh tu as un bleu jute ici . _Elle montra un bleu sous le coude de sa fille , Regina posa un baisé sur le bleu de sa fille ._ -Bisous magique . Sourit-elle .

 _Kira pouffa de rire_ – J'ai passé l'âge maman . Mais merci . _Elle fit un sourire tendre à sa mère ._

Pendant se temps , l'homme mystère se leva de son trône . Il caressa une dernière fois le globe qui montré Kira vaincre le monstre et s'endormir prêt de sa mère .

-Moi aussi je te dois un cadeau de Noël ma chère Kira . _Ricana t-il ._

Il avança le long de la salle du trône et ouvrit la porte , il traversa ensuite un long couloir remplie de chandelle et de tableau représentant une femme au cheveux ébène siègent sur un trône portant la marque qu'avait dessiner Kira . Il ouvrit une porte au bois sombre et descendit les escalier , des escaliers il pouvait entendre les rires d'un homme , ainsi que de la lumière verte provenant du fond du couloir . L'homme arriva dans la pièce , de la fumé verte sortait d'un peux partout , un homme glissa au sol sur les genoux et s'arrêta devant son maître , il souleva un chapeau haut de forme . La salle était remplit de masque et de poupée vaudou

-Bienvenue maître ! _Ria t-il joyeux ._

-Bonjour Facilier . Alors pense tu réussir la mission que je t'ai demandé ?

-Oh mais bien sur ! Mes amies et moi nous y avons travaillé d'arrache pied . _Ricana t-il , en soulevant une tête vaudou_. Marguerite ma beaucoup aidé .

-J'en suis ravis . Ta magie d'invocation mes bien utile . Que te faut t-il pour lancé ton invocation .

-Il me faut le sang de Regina Mills , Zelena et cette gamine la ….comment elle s'appelle déjà ? _Il rapprocha la tête de son oreille_. Que dit tu Marguerite ? Kira ? C'est le nom de cette gosse ? Bien ! _Ria t-il_. Il me faut également du sang de cette enfant . Ainsi qu'une mèche de leurs cheveux .

-Je te donnerai qu'une seul goutte de sang de Kira , je ne veux pas l'abîmé . _Dit froidement l'homme_

-Oh mais je le conçois parfaitement , je sais qu'elle vous est précieux .

-Plus que tu ne le penses . Il te faut autre chose ?

-Oui ! _Il jubila_ . Il me faut aussi une chose précieuse de Regina , une choque qui appartient à ''elle'' . _Ria t-il ._ Et aussi une personne à sacrifié .

-Bien je vais y aller personnellement .

Il arriva dans la chambre de Kira et Zira , il n'y avait personne . L'homme alla dans la salle de bain prit la brosse à cheveux de Kira et retira des mèches . Après cela il fit le tour de la chambre .

-Un jour nous serons réunis tous les deux . _Dit-il en caressant un T-shirt de la brune ._

Il se téléporta chez Zelena . La rousse dormait sur une chaise épuisé après avoir caressé Robin toute la nuit . Il prit une mèche de Zelena et avec une aiguille prit le sang de celle-ci . La Wicked Witch commença à se réveillé . Il disparut pile avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux .

-Tien...Depuis quand je saigne du doigt ? _Elle haussa des épaule et partie dans sa salle de bain ._

L'homme mystérieux apparut dans la chambre de Regina . La reine était dans sa sale de bain , la porte ouverte . Elle était en train de prendre sa douche . Il tandis sa main vers l'avant l'avant et murmura une formule . Un livre apparut devant lui , il avait une reliure bleu avec un cheval qui galopé . L'homme fit un geste du poignet et le livre disparut , ensuite , il entra dans la salle de bain de Regina tandis que celle-ci était encore sous la douche . Il pouvait distingué en ombre chinoise le corps de la brune . Il la regarda quelque seconde puis pris quelque mèche de Regina qu'il y avait sur sa brosse . Il posa une aiguille dans la trousse de maquillage de la brune . Celle-ci coupa l'eau de la douche et lui disparut .

Regina ouvrit le rideau de douche , sortit de la douche . L'eau ruisselé le long de son corps nue . Elle soupira et prit sa serviette . Elle s'essuya le corps , ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise . Elle rêvait que la sauveuse sois avec elle et lui sèche le corps de ses douce main . Regina secoua sa tête pour revenir à elle . Elle s'habilla en un claquement de doigt , une robe bustier rouge , par dessus une veste de costume noir . Pour le bas elle porté des collant noir et elle avait mit des escarpin ouvert noir . La reine mit sa main dans la trousse de maquillage et se piqua le doigt , elle tira une grimace et prit son doigt dans sa bouche pour arrêté le saignement . Après s'être préparé , elle descendit en bas . L'homme réapparut , et repris son aiguille et mis le sang de Regina dans un flacon . Il ne lui resté plus que le sang de Kira .

Kira était sortit avec Regina mangé chez Granny's . Il les suivaient et se métamorphosa en jeune homme blond à la barbe blonde . Incognito , il entra dans le restaurent , il sourit en observant Kira .

Il alla vers elles , posa son bras sur la table des deux brunes et arqua un sourire charmeur .

-Bonjour beauté , dit moi , t'ai libre se soir ? _Demanda t-il en regarda Kira ._

-Hum non , se soir j'ai prévus déjà des trucs . _Répondit poliment Kira_ **( Oh le lourd ! Dégage bordel j'ai pas que sa à foutre moi )  
**

-Ok et demain , et après demain ? Et la semaine entière ? _Il s'assit prêt de Kira tandis que la mère biologique de Kira le fixait le regard assassin .  
_

-Euh non plus , écouté je ne suis pas intéressé . _Elle se décala pour ne pas être proche de lui ._

-Aller , juste un dîner entre toi et moi . _Il lui pris la main et la piqua . Elle tira une grimace qui passa inaperçus ._

-Bon écoute moi bien misérable insecte , retire tes sales pattes de ma fille ou je te jure que je te les coupe . _Menaça Regina ._

-Ok , ok c'est bon relax . _Il leva les main et se leva . Il fit un clin d'œil à Kira et partit du restaurent ._

IL se cacha dans une ruelle et repris son apparence normal et se téléporta dans la salles ou Facilier coiffé Marguerite .

-Je suis rentré Facilier .

-Déjà ?! Vous avez fait vite maître .

-Je suis efficace , voici les ingrédients , oh et voici le sacrifice . _Il claqua des doigt , une femme de 65 ans apparut , en fauteuil roulant ._

-Oh parfait _! Ria Facilier . Il prit les flacon de sang , les cheveux et le livre d'équitation de Regina ._

Facilier traça un cercle au sol dans le cercle il y avait une étoile de formé . Il versa le sang sur chaque pointe de l'étoile ainsi que les cheveux . Ensuite , il mit la vielle dame au centre de l'étoile et l'égorgea . Il arbora un masque en forme de crane . Il posa le livre à coté du corps inerte de la sacrifié .

-Oh mes amies de l'au-delà ! Par le prix du sang et les liens du sang faite revenir de l'olympe Cora Mills et prenait en échange la vie de cette femme .

Le cercle se mis a brillé , la femme morte disparut et , dans le cercle d'invocation apparut Cora . Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux .

-Qui êtes vous ? _Demanda la mère de Regina et Zelena ._

-Enchanté Cora . Je vous est fait revenir d'entre les morts . _Fit l'homme ._

 _-_ Vous avez enfreint à une des 3 règles fondamentale de la magie...pourquoi m'avoir fait revenir ? _Demanda froidement Cora_

-Je vous laisse une chance de pouvoir vivre en famille avec Regina et Zelena , cela devrait vous suffire pour ne pas que vous posiez autant de question . _Taquina l'homme ._

-Justement , cela cache quelque chose . Si c'est pour mieux vous vengez de mes filles sachez que je ne serait jamais votre instrument de vengeance .

 _Il ricana d'un rire machiavélique , s'avança vers Cora et lui pris ses joues dans sa main l'obligeant à le regarder puis il lui murmura à l'oreille_ . -Vous avez raison sur un point , vous êtes mon instrument mais je ne tien pas à me venger de vos fille . Maintenant déguerpissez .

Cora ne demanda pas son reste et disparut dans un nuage de fumé .

Pendant se temps , Regina et Kira avaient fini de manger ensemble . Regina appréciait ses moment de partage entre elle et sa fille . Les filles sortirent du restaurent et marchèrent prêt des quais .

-Maman...

-Oui chérie ?

 _Kira s'arrêta et regarda Regina , sa mère s'arrêta également et la regarda ._ -Tu ressens quoi pour Emma ?

La brune ouvrit puis refermé sa bouche prise de cours . Que ressentait-elle pour Emma ? De l'attirance sa c'était certain , la blonde l'avait attiré dés leurs première rencontre . Mais y avait-il quelque chose de plus ? De l'amour ? Non Regina ne pouvait pas aimé la sauveuse , elle aimait Robin , il était son True Love , Emma ne l'ait pas . Regina sentit son cœur battre encore rapidement la brune détesté se sentiment . Elle n'aimait pas quand cela arrivé quand on parlé de la blonde . Regina fixa sa fille qui attendait une réponse , Regina soupira , Kira était sa fille elle pourrait sans doute l'aidé .

-Tu sais maman , je suis aussi borné que toi je peux resté des heures ici , donc accouche . _Fit Kira s'asseyant sur un banc ._

 _Regina imita sa fille_ -Je n'en sais rien Kira...Je ….je suis perdu . _Avoua la reine_.

-Comment sa ?

-Je n'avait jamais ressentit sa pour personne...mon cœur arrête pas de battre quand je la voie ou quand on me parle d'elle . Je hais se pirate...j'ai adoré dormir prêt de Emma . J'aime son coté '' je m'en fou de tout '' , son coté protecteur . Elle me répond et ne baisse pas la tête devant moi , elle a sus rentré dans mon cœur et je...elle a toujours était présente pour moi , elle ma sauvé un nombre incalculable de fois , elle ma aidé dans ma rédemption je ne serai pas la sans elle...j'ai peur...peur qu'elle retourne vers se type , peur qu'elle m'abandonne , peur de la perdre...Oh Kira je ne sais plus quoi faire ….j'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser...

-Maman tu es amoureuse d'Emma , vous ne faites que vous tournez autour l'une de l'autre . Accepte tes sentiments envers elle , les caché et se voilé la face c'est pas bon tu sais .

-Elle aime Hook et je...Robin est mon True Love ! __

 _Kira soupira d'agacement_ . -Bon j'estime avoir était patience avec toi . Bordel maman Emma n'aime PAS Hook ! Sinon jamais elle ne serait resté aussi longtemps à vivre chez toi , jamais elle ne se serait enfuie de chez lui ! Mais se qui me fou en rage c'est ton histoire débile avec Robin !

-Ce n'était pas débile ! Je l'aimé Kira ! S'énerva _Regina_. C'était ma fin heureuse . Je veux le faire revenir

-Je t'interdit de tenté de ramené les morts à la vie . _Fit froidement Kira ._

-Tu n'as pas à m'interdire quoi que se sois jeune fille .

-Un mort c'est un MORT ! Tu ne peux pas joué les dieux et dire qui peux revenir à la vie .

-Robin le mérite ….

 _Kira ramassa un coquillage dans sa main et le broya en miette , elle le montra à sa mère_ -Recolle le sans magie .

-C'est impossible tu l'à réduit en miette et même si je le recolle avec la magie il ne seras pas le même .

-C'est exacte et cela vau aussi pour les morts . Une fois mort tu es mort ! Point barre tu ne peux revenir . Je suis contre le faite que Hook sois revenue je trouves sa dégueulasse .

-Robin est mon True Love Kira . _Soupira tristement regain_ .

-C'est que des connerie ! Putain mais ouvre les yeux ! Toute ta vie ta était dicté ! Tu était ''l'instrument'' de Cora , de Gold ! Tu as était marié de force , tu était prisonnières de ta foutu vengeance ! Tu n'a fait que subir encore et encore ! Tu était ENFIN heureuse avec Henry , Emma et les autres car tu as sus te faire accepté ! Et tout sa pasque une stupide fée t'indique avec sa poussière que Robin est ton ''True Love '' tu décide d'aller avec ! Si la poussière t'avait indiqué une vache t'aurais était avec ! NON ! L'amour ne se décide pas et personne ne peux te dire avec qui tu dois être n'y même qui es censé être avec toi . La seul chose qui peux t'indiquai qui est ton True Love c'est ton cœur ! Pas un foutue livre ou une fée !

-Je... _Regina se leva , versa des larmes et partit ._

 _-_ J'y suis peux être aller un peux fort...

Henry se baladé avec sa mère . Il avait posé la même question que Kira avait posé à Regina . Cependant leur conversation c'était mieux passer . Emma avait avoué qu'elle était tombé sous le charme de la brune depuis longtemps et qu'elle avait était jalouse de sa relation avec Robin . Elle avait également dit qu'elle voulait se lancé mais qu'elle avait peur de perdre Regina . Henry lui avait conseiller de passer une journée avec Regina et de tout balancé . Le jeune garçon c'était ensuite retrouvé seul car David avait appeler Emma à la rescousse pour aller chopper des ados vendant de la drogue .

Emma de son coté avait enfin réussi à arrêté les adolescents . Elle alla vers le supermarché pour faire les courses et vit Regina pleuré au loin rentré au manoir . La blonde la suivit , inquiète n'aimant pas voire la brune pleuré .

-Hey Regina sa va ? _Demanda inquiète Emma se mettant devant la reine pour ne pas qu'elle avance ._

Regina essuya du revers de al main ses larmes

 __-Je vais bien Swan .

-Et moi je suis pas la mère d'Henry .

 _Regina roula des yeux exaspéré_ . -Je ne veux pas en parlé .

-Ok mais alors j'aurais quelque chose à te demandé .

-Va y .

-Accepterais-tu de sortir avec moi demain . Demanda Emma avec assurance se pinçant la lévre inférieur .

-Euh...attend attend j'ai crue mal entendre .

-Regina veux tu sortir avec moi .

-T'a ton déjà dis que tu dragué très mal . _S'amusa Regina devant le stresse de la blonde qui tenté de le caché ._

-Drag...ah mais non non je hum je ne voulais pas...rah je veux juste que l'on sorte ensemble com...comme deux amie . _Bégaya Emma ._ **( Je veux juste sortir avec toi et tout te dire Regina accepte accepte accepte accepte )** _Elle croisa ses doigt derrière son dos comme par superstition ._

-Oh..dans se cas d'accord j'accepte . _Sourit-elle_ **( Sa seras l'occasion de me lancer …)**

Emma était rentré avec Regina , Henry lui lissait le livre dans le parc de Storybrook , il y avait presque personne , les oiseaux chanté et le vent frais était agréable . Henry étudiait le livre et se posé des tonnes de question . Le symbole que Kira avait dessiné était mis entre les pages du livre , le jeune garçon le lui avait piqué après qu'elle l'ai jeté à la poubelle . Henry était curieux de toute cette histoire . Il voulais aussi savoir qu'elle était le destin de Kira . Le garçon vit sa sœur marché dans le parc , Daria collé à son bras . Il n'avait encore jamais vue la jeune femme . Il plissa les yeux et regarda avec intensité la glus collé à sa grande sœur . Bizarrement il se méfiait d'elle . Il décida de se levé et d'aller voire sa sœur qui riait avec la châtain .

-Salut grande sœur !

-Hey salut gamin sa roule ?

-Yep et toi ?

-Bof , je viens de faire pleuré maman . _Kira perdit son sourire elle culpabilisé ._

-Ah pourquoi ?

-Trop compliqué à dire . Bref , sinon Henry je te présente Daria une amie . _Elle fit les présentation ._

-Bonjour Henry . _Se força à sourire la sorcière_ .

-Bonjour Daria . _Se força à dire le garçon ._

-On allaient s'acheter une crêpe tu viens avec nous ?

-Bien sur ! **(Tant que je peux surveillé cette fille et te protégé )**

Daria lâcha une grimace de désapprobation que le frère et la sœur ne remarquèrent pas . Ils allèrent s'acheter une crêpe . Une crêpe au nutella pour Henry et Kira et une crêpe à la confiture de framboise pour Daria . La châtain était déranger par la présence d'Henry , elle voulait la brune pour elle seul car Kira était sa cible . La brune , elle , apprécié Daria , elle la voyait comme étant son amie et aimé la compagnie de celle-ci même si Daria pouvait se montré trop collante . Henry , lui , parler avec sa sœur tout en surveillant la nouvelle amie de la jeune brune . Il y avait quelque chose chez Daria qui ne lui revenait pas . Comme si elle jouer un double jeux . Il avait déjà vue sa de nombreuse fois et était persuadé que Daria caché quelque chose . Kira c'était excusé auprès de son amie pour ne pas encore avoir ouvert son cadeau , l'autre la rassura e lui disant que se n'était pas grave . La nuit commencé à tombé et Henry invita Kira à manger au manoir en famille . Daria était partit de son coté .

-Oh Kira , Kira , Kira . Profite de c'est instant de bonheur car bientôt tu n'en auras plus .

Au manoir , Regina et Emma avait mis la table . Regina avait finalement dit à Emma se que Kira lui avait dis enfin , elle ne lui avait parlé que de Robin et pas de leur conversation sur la sauveuse . La blonde avait approuvé se que la jeune femme avait dis sauf que pour elle Kra y avait était fort . Elle avait enlacé al brune pour la réconforté . La sonnette de la porte d'entré sonna . Emma alla ouvrir , elle se décomposa sur place en voyant Cora face à elle . Elle ferma la porte au nez de la vielle femme puis la ré-ouvrit .

-Quesque vous...

-Bonsoir aussi Miss Swan . _Grogna de mécontentement Cora en entrant ._

-Hum euh bonsoir... _Répondit la blonde hébété refermant la porte comme un robot._

-Emma qui était-ce ? _Demanda Regina arrivant dans le salon . Elle fit tombé l'assiette dans ses main en voyants a mère devant elle . La vaisselle se brisa en rencontrant le sol ._

-Bonsoir chérie . Surprise . _Sourit Cora ._

-Mè...mère ?! Mais vous...vous devriez être... _Bredouilla Regina , les yeux rond comme des billes ._

-Je sais mais un imbécile ma fait revenir parmi les vivants . Honnêtement je ne se pas se qu'il veux mais pour le moment je voulais voire mes filles . Je ne suis pas encore aller voire Zelena .

Un silence pesant s'installa , La blonde et la brune se regardé stupéfaite comme si elle venait de voir un fantôme , même si c'était en partit le cas . La porte d'entré s'ouvrit et le visage de Regina se décomposa en voyant Henry et Kira rentré . Kira , elle n'avait pas pensé à sa fille qui aller faire la connaissance de sa grand-mère qui était censé être morte et enterré . Son cœur battit à tout rompre d'angoisse . Comment réagirait sa mère en découvrant sa petite fille , comment sa fille réagirait en rencontrant sa grand-mère . Tout tourné autour d'elle , elle faillit tombé mais les puissant bras du shérif la retenaient et la maintenaient debout .

-Coucou mamans on est rentr... _Il ne fini pas sa phrase et se décomposa aussi en voyant Cora face à lui au milieux du salon . Il regarda vite sa sœur qui déposé son blouson sur le porte manteau ._

-Bonsoir Henry . _Fit Cora tapant du pied_ . Décidément al politesse n'est pas le point fort des Swan . _S'amusa la rousse ._

-Roh sa va Cora . _Grogna Emma ._

-Regina , faut que l'on parle . _S'empressa de dire Kira dans le couloir avant de rentré dans le salon , elle s'arrêta et regarda Cora_ . Hum , salut . Je savait pas que Regina avait de la visite .

-Enfin quelqu'un qui à la politesse de me salué même si...c'est dit de façon... _Elle ne finit pas sa phrase , regardant de haut en bas Kira une grimace de dégoût ._

-Ok...vous je vous sens pas , vous avez quoi à me regardé comme sa ? _S'énerva la brune ._

 __-Absolument rien . _Répondit calmement Cora ._

-Bien . _Elle s'avança vers Regina_ . Hum Regina je...je suis désolé pour...pour se que je t'ai dit je ….je suis une merde pour réconforté les gens je suis pas sociable du tout ! Je suis un boulet je sais-

-Kira calme toi s'il te plaît , j'ai quelque chose à te dire . _Fit Regina tentant de faire taire sa fille en jetant des coups d'œil à Cora ._

-Laisse moi finir s'il te plaît . Je sais que je suis pas se que t'aimerais que je sois...je te ressemble pas maman...mais je...je t'aime tu es ma mère et je t'aime n'en doute jamais .

-Maman ?! _S'exclama Cora la bouche entre ouverte ._

 _Regina se claqua le visage_ . -Hum j'ai fais une bêtise ? _Demanda Kira ._

-Non ma chérie juste que . _Elle soupira et pris la main de Kira_ . Kira voici ta grand-mère , Cora . Mère , voici ma fille Kira .

-Ta fille ?! Mais tu-

-Oui je sais , j'étais stérile mais j'ai tout de même eux un enfant . La potion à pas toute à fait marché

-Cette peau de vache c'est ma grand-mère ?! _S'exclama la jeune brune ._

-Kira . _Gronda sa mère ._

-Peau de vache ? Regina je peux tuer cette insolente ?

-Quoi ?! Non ! C'est ta petite fille .

-Tu me dois le respect jeune fille . _Déclara la rousse d'un ton hautain croisant les bras et regardant sa petite fille ._

-Et puis quoi encore ? Vous avez fait que me dévisager avec dédain . Je respecte pas les gens qui n'en non pas pour les autres .

-Cette gamine m'agace , pire que Swan . _Grogna la ville femme ._

-Stop toutes les deux ! Vous m'exaspérai toutes les deux . _Râla la reine_ .

-Désolé . _Soupire d'agacement Kira ._

-Mère ? Fit Regina attendant des excuse de la part de sa mère

-Je vais voire Zelena , au moins mon autre petite fille est moins agaçante . Je revendrais quand elle seras pas la .

-C'est sa , aller vous faire foutre vielle peau . _S'emporta Kira avant d'être coller contre un mur par une forte magie_. Quesque ….

-Insulte moi encore une fois et je te ferais passer l'envie de m'insulter . _Cora retira son emprise magique , lâchant Kira et elle disparut dans un nuage magique ._

-Grrr ! Elle m'énerve . _Grogna la jeune femme tapant du pied ._

-Kira calme toi . _Soupira Regina_ .

-Désolé maman . _Bouda Kira_.

-Tu sais que tu es irrésistible quand tu boude . _Taquina la reine au cheveux ébène . Je t'aime am chérie . Je n'ai pas honte de toi . Je suis même fière d'être ta mère ._

-Je t'aime aussi maman et yep Zira me dit toujours que personne peux me résisté quand je boude ! _Sourit fièrement sa fille . D'ailleurs_ je suis inquiète je l'ai pas vue aujourd'hui . _A se moment la son téléphone sonna_. Ah enfin ! _Elle décrocha en souriant_. Maman j'étais inquiète sa va ?

-Kira je suis partit . _Déclara calmement Zira au téléphone ._

-Quoi pourquoi ?!

-Je le devais .

-Maman reviens j'ai besoins de toi moi . _Répondit d'une voix fébrile la jeune brune ._

-Ne m'appelle plus maman . Je ne suis pas ta mère .

-Tu n'es pas Zira ! Ma mère n'aurait jamais dis sa . _Commença à sangloté Kira_ .

-Tu bois du chocolat chaud car tu déteste le goût amer du café et tu adore le chocolat chaud avec de la chantilly et des marshmallow .

-Maman...pourquoi tu me fais une blague pareil ….

-Je ne te fais pas de blague Kira . Je suis partit , je ne revendrais pas .

-Tu...tu m'abandonnes... _Demanda Kira faiblement , les mains tremblante_ .

-Oui . Tu n'es pas ma fille et tu ne la jamais était . Tu es la fille de Regina . Pas la mienne .

-Arrête tes connerie bordel ! Maman il se passe quoi ? Tu me fait quoi la ? _La brune tomba à genoux sa voix se brisa ._

-Je suis pas ta mère putain ! Fous moi la paix désormais ! Je regrette de t'avoir adopté ! J'aurais mieux fait de te laisser dans la rue . _Hurla Zira_ .

-Ma...man...pitié...je t'aime...dis pas sa …... _Pleura à chaude larmes la brune ._

-Je regrette de t'avoir adopté ! Tu n'es pas et seras jamais ma fille ! Rentre toi sa dans ta cervelle de débile profonde ! Je t'aime pas Kira ! Adieux .

L'appel se coupa laissant Kira en larme serrant Regina qui était venue l'enlacé après avoir tout entendu . Un flux de magie fit volé tout se qui pouvez l'évité dans le salon .

* * *

 **Voilà ! promis le 3 je serais pas en retard et le chapitre seras plus calme que celui-ci . Le livre bleu de Regina était le tout premier cadeau que Cora avait offert à Regina , Regina y tient beaucoup . Je n'est aps pus précisé pour évité de spoil xD .**

 **Je veux aussi revenir au lien sous le chapitre 15 qui n'ont aps marcher ^^" . Alors la robe de Emma c'est la robe que porté Jennifer au comic con de 2014 . Pour Regina c'est une robe de Lana mais je sais plus quand elle la porter et au cas ou vous n'aviez pas pus voire le symbole que Kira avait dessiner ans les chapitre précédent vous n'avez qu'à marquer ''Fire Emblem Awakening Grima symbole'' et vous le trouverez .**

 **Bonne fin de soirée !**

 **Une review peux être ? ^w^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Oui je sais j'ai plus d'une heure de retard . Pour ma défense j'avais fini le chapitre hier mais en le relisant à 20 h je me suis rendus compte qu'il était très mauvais . J'ai tout recommencé et voici le chapitre ! Il se concentre plus sur Emma et Regina et un peux sur Kira et Cora .  
Honnêtement je suis nul pour décrire les lieux ect et encore plus pour faire des romances mais j'essaye de faire de mon mieux .  
J'espère vraiment que se chapitre vous plairas :/**

 **Le chapitre 18 seras posté Samedi prochain . Je vais pas déballé ma vie entière mais comme je fait option cinéma audiovisuel au lycée j'ai un film de BAC à faire et entre les cours et les jours de tournages j'aurais aps trop le temps d'écrire désolé .**

 **Trêve de papotage et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

Kira avait dormit chez Regina , elle se leva à 11 heure , n'ayant pas le moral . Elle alla dans la cuisine et vit sa mère affairé à faire à manger . Regina avait des cernes au yeux , fatiguer d'avoir veiller sur sa fille qui faisait des cauchemars pendant al nuit . La brune se retourna et sourit tendrement à sa file .

-Sa va chérie ?

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Emma ? Vous deviez aller passer la journée ensemble .

-Je sais mais je...je ne peux pas te laisser dans cette état Kira.

-Maman , je t'en pris va y . Avoue lui tout elle ne te quitteras pas ….Henry resteras veiller sur moi et si il est pris j'irais voir Ruby . Mais va y .

-Kira-

-Pas de Kira qui tienne tu y va , tu t'amuse et c'est un ordre de ta fille . _Kira se mis derrière sa mère et la poussa vers la porte d'entrée ._

-Tu es vraiment têtu...

-Oh tu n'as même pas idée . Une vrai tête de mule . _Sourit Kira en refermant la porte derrière elle ._

Regina alla au poste du shérif ou était Emma . La blonde avait eu une mine déçus quand la reine au cheveux ébène avait annulé leur journée . Cependant elle comprenait le besoin de Regina d'être présente pour sa fille . Emma , qui était devenue amie avec la fille de Regina n'avait pas supporter cette abandon . Emma lancer des fléchettes qui arrivé au centre de la cible , elle cria de victoire en voyant son sans faute . Elle se mis à faire une danse de la victoire , déhanchant son postérieur . Elle s'arrêta d'un coup , immobile dans sa position , regardant les yeux noisette de la brune qui la fixait . Gêné , la sauveuse rougit et ne sus pas si c'était du désire ou non qui venait de passer dans les yeux chocolat de la belle reine . Emma toussa et se redressa , fessant mine de rien .

-Oui Regina ? _Demanda t-elle sérieuse ._

-Désolé de vous déranger dans votre euh..moment intime ? _Taquina la brune ._

-Oui euh non c'est bon , vous n'avez rien vue ok ? _Répondit Emma tentant de garder un semblant de sérieux ._

-Hum je ne sais pas qu'est-je en échange ? _Regina s'approcha un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres , elle se pencha vers l'oreille de la sauveuse te lui s_ _usurra_

-Même vous avoir dans mon lit pour faire des choses non catholique ?

 _Emma rougit et déglutit mais reprit vite son calme ne voulant pas laissé la femme de ses désires gagné_ . -Je suis pas trop branché catholicisme donc je peux faire se genre de chose sans problème . _Répondit-elle ._

-Intéressent . _Dit finalement l'autre d'une voix rauque ._

-Plus sérieusement Gina , que puis-je pour toi .

-Tu m'avais invité à passé ma journée avec toi , je suis la . Kira veux que je profite .

-Sérieux ?! _La blonde eu un grand sourire joyeux révélant une dentition plus que blanche ._

-Non , enfaîte je suis la pour retrouvé un lutin unijambiste et manchot qui chante ''Une souris verte'' _Répondit la reine le regard sérieux._

-Tu te fous de moi c'est sa .

-A ton avis . _Elle croisa ses bras et tapa du pied ._

-Ok tu déconné . _Répondit le shérif dans un sourire heureux_ . Mais tu es sur que sa te gêne pas ?

-Si un peux mais j'ai demander l'aide d'une Baby-sitter pour surveiller ma fille .

-Une Baby-sitter ?! Mais Kira a 25 ans ?!

-Oui mais c'est Kira . _Ria la brune_ . Et puis après se qu'elle viens de vivre il faut que quelqu'un l'occupe .

-Je voie et ta demander à Henry de surveiller sa sœur . _Se moqua la blonde en riant ._

-Je voulais le faire mais Henry ma dit qu'il devait faire quelque chose d'important . _Soupira d'un ton détacher la brune ._

-Bah qui ta appelé alors ? _Demanda la sauveuse ._

-Ma revenante de mère . J'aimerais que les relation de Kira et ma mère s'améliore .

-Appel le corbillard au cas ou . _Taquina t-elle ._

-T'ai bête . _Sourit la brune en donnant une tape sur l'épaule gauche de Emma ._

-Je sais mais sa fait partit de mon charme . _Elle prit un ton fière et releva sa tête .  
_

-Allons y avant que je ne regrette .

-Oui tout de suite .

 _Elles sortirent du bureau du shérif et montèrent dans la petite voiture jaune_ . -Sérieusement emmène se tas de ferraille à la casse .

-Non mais sa va pas . Se '' vieux '' tas comme tu dit est une deuxième maison ok ? Elle a toujours était la pour moi je la lâcherais pas . _Bouda Emma ._ Écoute pas madame grognon ma belle . _Dit la blonde au yeux émeraude en caressant le volant de sa voiture ._

-Madame grognon ?!

-Oui c'est toi madame grognon . _Affirma Emma_

-Je suis pas grognon . _La brune détourna le regard croisant les bras . Emma posa son index sur al joue boudeuse de Regina . Celle-ci se tourna vers Emma ._ Hé ?! Non mais qu'es ce que tu fait .

-Arrête de boudé . Quoi que...tu es mignonne quand tu fait la tête . _La sauveuse regardé la route et ignoré le regard gêné de l'ébène ._

Pendant se temps , Kira c'était habillé et manger un pot de glace à la vanille , assise en tailleur sur le canapé en cuire de sa mère , plongé dans un film d'horreur .

-Vous séparez pas bande d'idiot c'est comme sa que vous allez tout crevé... _Soupira exaspéré Kira ._ Ouais...vous séparez pas...rester unis...Oh maman...pourquoi . _La jeune brune versa quelque larmes qui ne purent pas atteindre les joue de la jeune fille car celle-ci les essuya en vitesse._

Kira en avait marre d'entre les cries de terreur des filles dans le films . Elle n'avait jamais compris cette manie de se séparé alors que le tueur ou l'esprit malfaisante était prêt d'eux . Elle posa le pot de glace , fouilla les tiroirs et prit la dernière tablette de chocolat ainsi qu'une bouteille de vin . La princesse au cheveux brun se rassit sur le canapé . Elle y avait élut domicile et avait fait son petit nid . Les coussins autour d'elle lui crée une barrière et le plaide à coté d'elle al réchauffer quand elle avait trop froid . Kira mis un autre DVD , Le roi lion . Elle l'avait vue un nombre incalculable de fois mais ne se lasser pas de le regarder , citent les répliques pendant le film .

-Longue vie au roi... _Fit t-elle tandis que Scar jeta Mufasa dans le troupeau de gnou ._

-Hé bien , qu'elle bazars . _Soupira la voix d'une vielle femme derrière le canapé , face au dos de al brune ._

-Tien , la peau de vache . _Soupira d'agacement la brune_ .

-Bonjour à toi aussi Kira .

-Mouais , c'est trop attentionné pour être vrais . _Grogna Kira concentré sur le film . Cora soupira et du revers de la main éteignit la Télévision_ . Hé ! C'était le passage le plus cool . _Ronchonna Kira , daignant enfin regarder sa grand-mère ._

-A tu fini de te morfondre . Regarde moi cette porcherie ! _S'exclama outré la rousse en montrant l'était de la pièce des mains ._

-Si t'ai pas contente va t'en . _Continua la brune agacé_ .

-J'ai promis à ta mère de veillé sur toi .

-Oh et tu as accepté comme c'est aimable de ta part mamie . _Répondit sarcastiquement la brune en appuyant sur le mot '' mamie ''_

-Mamie ?!

-Bah ouais , t'ai la mère de ma mère donc ma mamie . Mais peut-être que tu préfère que je t'appelle autrement . _Elle réfléchit_. Ah tu préféré peux être grand-mère ? ou mère grand ? Oh non je sais , mémé ! S'exclama t-elle .

-Non ! Mamie sa me va très bien . Kira écoute , Regina ma demandé de venir et am expliqué les choses . Elle veut que je te surveille et que nous améliorons nos relation . Nous somme partit du mauvais pied . Reprenons depuis le début tu veux bien ?

-Bonjour mamie je suis Kira Rav...Kira Raven Mills , ta petite fille . _Elle tandis sa main et sourit quand Cora serra sa main ._

-Je suis ravis de faire ta connaissance .Je suis Cora Mills ta grand-mère . Mais appelle moi mamie .

-T'aime pas mémé hein ? _Ria la brune ._

-C'est affreux . _Répondit la vielle sorcière une grimace de dégoût ._

-Bon puisque t'ai la pour me surveiller tu veux que l'on fasse quoi ?

-Je veux voire ta magie à l'œuvre ma chère petite fille .

-Arf la flemme . _Soupira Kira faisant la grimace ._

-La flemme ? _Demanda Cora ne sachant pas se que cela voulait dire_ .

-Sa veux dire que j'ai pas envie sa fatigue trop .

-En somme c'est de la pure fainéantise . _Elle arqua un sourcils interrogateur attendant une confirmation ._

-Yep ta tout compris .

-Et bien sache que je suis ta grand-mère et je veux voire tes compétences alors debout faignante .

-Faignante ?! Moi ?! Ok tu va morflé la vielle _. Elle bondit du canapé et alla se posté devant sa grand-mère_. Quand tu veux !

\- **(Regina avait raison , vraiment susceptible cette enfant )** _S'amusa la vielle femme , en téléportant sa petite fille et elle dans une plaine_ . Que le combat commence .

Cora était droite et invoqua une boule de feu dans sa mains droite . Elle l'envoya sur Kira qui l'esquiva , en contre attaque la brune lança elle aussi une boule de feu sur sa grand-mère qui , malgré son vielle age réussi avec une facilité consternante à esquivé . Non , elle n'avait pas esquivé , elle avait réduit en poussière al boule de feu de Kira en l'arrêtant . Kira se sentit soulevé à la façon d'on Dark Vador soulevé ses ennemis avec la force , sauf que là c'était Cora Dark Vador et c'était Kira qui subissait . Cora eu un léger sourire hautain qui fit serré les dents de la jeune femme . Cette femme avait le don de l'énervé . La rousse jeta sa petite fille contre un arbre .

-C'est tout Kira ? _Taquina Cora en baillant_.

-La ferme ! Jvais te botté le cul ! _Ragea Kira en se relevant ._

Têtue comme elle l'était , Kira fonça dans le tas et envoya des branche d'arbre sur Cora qui les dévia d'un simple geste de doigt . Kira grinça des dents voyant son échec . En réponse , sa grand-mère lui envoya 2 boule de feu . La jeune femme sauta sur le coté et les évita de justesse . Cependant , la pleine était bordé par des arbres . Elle n'avait pas prévue le prochain coup de Cora . Elle fut soulevé par 4 branche longue et dur . Kira était maintenant par les épaules et les cuisse . Les branche d'arbre amenaient Kira prêt de Cora .

-Et bien je m'attendais à plus venant de la fille de ma fille .

-Relâche moi et tu verras bien se que je vaux ! _Râla la brune tentant de se dégager ._

-Tu as perdu Kira . Tu n'as pas était capable de me touché une seul fois .

-Sois en pas si sur . _Sourit la jeune femme ._

-Derrière toi ! _Répondit joyeuse Kira . Cora se retourna une petite brindille était levé en lévitation derrière Cora et lui toucha le nez ._ Touché ! _Sourit fièrement Kira ._ _  
_

-Se n'est qu'une brindille . _Ronchonna Cora ._

-Oui mais je t'ai quand même touché . _Ria la brune ._

-Bien tu as gagné un point mais sache que ton niveau est encore très bas .

-Je sais . Je sais aussi que tu t'ai pas mise à fond et c'est frustrant . _Bouda Kira ._

-Un jour je me battrait à fond contre toi . _Sourit la sorcière_.

-Et je te battrait . _Affirma la brune sur d'elle_

-Nous verrons cela .

-Voila nous y somme Regina . _Emma se gara , elles était sortit de Storybrook mais était aller dans une ville non loin de la à 2h de route de Storybrook . La blonde venait de se garé devant un restaurent Italien . Regina sortit de la voiture et contempla la devanture du restaurent 4 étoiles ._ Majesté si vous voulez bien me suivre . _Emma fit la révérence indiquant l'entrée du restaurent ._

-East Mamma...C'est original . Sourit tendrement Regina .

La brune suivit la blonde . Le restaurent n'accepte pas les réservations . Pour évité une énorme fil d'attente , Emma avait demandé à un couple de passer avant et de leurs garder deux place . Elles entrèrent dans le restaurent et le garçon leur montra la place réservé . C'était un comptoir en marbre vert , rien de très romantique mais assez conviviale . Emma retira le manteau noir de Regina et le déposa sur un tabouret qui était à coté d'elle . Un serveur leur apporta le menue .

-Prend se que tu veux Regina c'est moi qui t'invite .

-Tu es sur Emma ? _Demanda soucieuse la reine .  
_

-Bien sur . _Sourit la blonde_ . Quand on aime on ne compte pas . Enfin pas que je t'aime par amour hein ! Je t'aime vraiment beaucoup beaucoup Regina . _Tenta de rattrapé Emma_. **(Bordel Swan met un filtre ! Sinon elle va fuir ! )**

-Calme toi Emma . _Sourit chaleureusement et de façon rassurante l'ébène_ . **(Ok c'est mal partit pour lui avoué se que je ressens...Qu'es ce qu'il ma prit d'accepté bon sang ! Je vais me faire envoyé sur les roses ….quoi que...elle a dis qu'elle m'aimai beaucoup beaucoup...Sa compte non ? )**

-Wouah sa a l'aire méga bon sa ! _S'extasia Emma regardant le menue, son ventre gargouilla_ . Rah mais tait toi toi ! _S'insurgea la blonde contre son ventre se qui fit émettre un léger rire de la part de la reine ._

-Mesdames, avez-vous prise votre décision ? _Demanda poliment le serveur ._

-Oui , je vous prendrai de la Brushetta s'il vous plaît . _Répondit Regina ._

-Bien et vous madames ?

-mmm une Regina ! _Sourit Emma ._

-Bien , une Regina . Et en boisson ?

-Un Trebbiano d'Abruzzo . _Fit la reine en rendant les menue ._

-Merci . _Le serveur partit ._

-Une Regina ? _Demanda la brune en arquant un sourcils amusé .  
_

-Merde...j'ai commander une pizza hein ? _Questionna la blonde avec une moue d'appréhension , n'ayant pas réfléchit à se qu'elle venait de prendre ._

-Oui . _Sourit amusé la brune devant l'embarras flagrant de la blonde ._

-Merde faut vraiment que j'arrête d'écouté mon ventre . _Chouina t-elle_ .

On leur apporta leur plat .Regina piqua une part de pizza à Emma voulant goûté malgré la graisse que pouvais contenir une pizza . Emma elle piqua une Brushetta à Regina . Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur . Emma paya le repas . Elles sortirent du restaurent et la queue était longue .

-Alors qu'elle est la suite du programme ? _Demanda la reine ._

-Surprise . _Répondit le shérif dans un clin d'œil ._

-Je n'aime pas les surprise . _Bougonna la brune_.

-Peux être mais al tu va aimé j'en suis sur ….enfin , j'espère . _Ria nerveusement Emma ._

-Nous verrons cela . _Taquina la belle brune ._

Emma emmena Regina prêt d'un énorme bâtiment . Avant de regarder la devanture , Emma cacha les yeux de Regina et acheta des billets . La belle femme ébène ruminé sa frustration voulant regarder ou Swan l'emmené . Elle s'imagina tout un tas de chose . Un musée sur le Kamasoutra ou sur les armes à feu , une convention de jeux vidéo , le salon de la cannelle , le concours du plus gros mangeur d'hamburger . Elle grimaça et frissonna rien qu'a la pensé de se retrouvé dans un tel endroit . Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à cela . Emma retira délicatement ses main . La brune ouvrit els yeux et découvrit face à elle derrière du verre , un dauphin la regarder .

-Bienvenue à l'aquarium Flipepr . Ouais comme le dauphin célèbres .

-Wouah c'est magnifique Emma . _S'enjoua la reine posant sa main contre le verre voulant touché l'animal face à elle ._

-Sa te plaît ? _Sourit la blonde ravit .  
_

-Si sa me plaît ? Il n'y a pas de mot pour décrire se que je ressent actuellement . Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans un aquarium , c'est sublime , on se croirai sous l'océan . Oh regarda la bas ! Ta vue se poisson tout coloré ?! _S'extasia Regina montrant un poisson bleu à la nageoire jaune avec un peux de noir ._

-Oui j'ai vue , sa s'appelle un poisson-chirurgien . _Sourit tendrement la sauveuse ._

-Ils sont tout superbe .

-Aller viens allons en voire d'autre la visite ne fait que commencé !

-Oui allons y . _Sourit la reine en prenant la main de Emma dans la sienne ._

- **(Elle prend ma main , elle prend ma main youpi ! C'est un petit pas dans ma déclaration , mais en grand pas pour me redonner du courage ! )**

Les deux femmes continuèrent leur visite , s'attardant sur les torture de mère , les raies , les poissons clowns que Emma s'amusait à appeler le poisson Némo . Emma alla acheté une bouteille d'eau , cela faisait 1 heure qu'elle déambulé dans l'aquarium . Émerveillé devant se spectacle . Emma était au anges et Regina elle prenait un plaisir immense à contemplé c'est être des mers avec la belle blonde. Elle s'émerveillait à chaque nouveau poisson . Elle avait était subjugué par la danse fluorescente des méduses , elle et Emma étaient rester là pendant prêt de 20 minute devant l'immense cercle en verre , main dans la main elle s'était collé l'une à l'autre regardant se ballait silencieux . Comme figé , le temps les avait rapproché . Regina avait embrassé la joue de la blonde la remerciant de cette journée . Emma elle avait prit Regina dans ses bras . Dans une longue étreinte elle était resté ainsi à regarder l'eau du bassin changé de couleur mettant les méduse en valeur . Des cries d'enfant les avait sortit de leur états hypnotiques . Elles s'étaient séparer et avait continué leur voyage sous les mers .

-J'ai une surprise pour toi Regina . _Sourit le shérif ._

-Encore ?! _Répondit surprise la brune ._

-Oui . Pendant que tu était au toilette j'ai parlé à l'un ses soigneurs de l'aquarium . Suis moi . _Elle tandis sa main et sans se faire prié , l'ébène au yeux chocolat pris la main douce de la blonde ._

Emma emmena Regina à l'écart des bassins . Elle entrèrent dans une salle , montèrent quelque marche . Devant elle un immense bassin ouvert et un vielle homme les attendant .

-Salut ! _Fit la sauveuse_

-Rebonjour Emma , vous devez être Regina . _Demanda l'homme d'une voix calme ._

-Oui , enchanté monsieur .

-Sea , appeler moi Sea .

-C'est un peux...

-Cliché ? Oui je sais mais on ne choisi pas son nom de famille . _Ria le vielle homme ._

-C'est sur . _Rit faiblement la reine au cheveux ébène_

-Bref , mettez-vous à genoux prêt du bassin les filles .

-HEIN ?! _Cria la brune surprise par cette demande , tandis que Emma s'exécuta ._

-Regina viens prêt de moi . _Sourit chaleureusement la blonde . Septique , Regina se mit à genoux prêt d'elle_ . Ferme les yeux .

-Encore ?! C'est une manie chez toi ? _Plaisanta la brune .  
_

-Peux être qui sais ? _S'amusa Emma_ . Bref , tu me fait confiance Gina ?

-Bien sur que oui .

-Alors donne moi ta main et ferme les yeux .

Regina s'exécuta en jetant un dernier coup d'œil suspicieux à la femme se tenant à c'est coté . Regina sentit les délicat dois d'Emma puis ,une chose froide , humide . Elle sentit quelque chose se frotté à sa main . Emma posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de la reine et se colla contre son dos .

-Ouvre les yeux Gina . _Murmura Emma à l'oreille de Regina ._

 _Regina ouvrit les yeux , elle caressé un dauphin , le dauphin qu'elle avait rencontré en arrivant ._ -C'est...c'est...incroyable . _Souffla Regina , souriant caressant l'animal ._

-Il s'appelle Flipper . _Fit Emma ._

-Tu ne le caresse pas ? _Demanda Regina continuant de caresser l'animal qui collé sa tete contre le creux de sa main ._

-Te regarder être heureuse me suffit Gina . _Sourit Emma_

-Alors viens le caresser aussi , avec moi . _Sourit tendrement Regina_

Emma s'exécuta . Main dans la main elles caressèrent le fière animal qui lui sifflé de bonheur d'être ainsi chouchouté . Se moment , aucune des deux ne voulais que cela s'arrête , la chaleur que dégager la brune et la blonde réchauffer l'autre . Mais il fallut bientôt qu'elles laissent l'animal partir rejoindre les autres dauphin . Il était bientot18 heure et l'aquarium était presque calme .

-Il nous reste un endroits que je veux voir , il paraît que c'est sublime .

-Tu es pleine de surprise Emma . _Sourit la brune_ .

Emma emmena Regina dans une des ailes de l'aquarium , l'une , comme l'autre ne s'attendaient pas à une telle beauté , le couloir était entièrement recouvert de verres , le toit , le sol , les murs était fait de verre , l'eau au dessus , en dessous et sur les coté . Elles marchèrent dans le couloir silencieux regardant à droite , à gauche , au dessus , en dessous ne voulant rien raté . Les poisson était en harmonie avec les petite requin qui peuplé se bassin . Une raie passa au dessus de leur tête . Dans les hauts parleurs du couloir , le thème de Ennio Morricone*se mit à passer .

-Regina je dois et parler... _Dit à voix basse la blonde ._

-Moi aussi Emma j'ai quelque chose à te dire... _Fit la brune en retour ._

-Je t'en pris Regina je...je ne pourrais rêvé meilleur moment et endroit pour te dire se que j'ai à te dire...je n'en aurais probablement plus le courage. _Le shérif baissa la tête_

-Emma regarde moi . _Les délicat doigt de la reine soulevèrent le menton de la blonde et les yeux vert émeraude de la blonde fixèrent ceux noisette de la brune_. Va y dit moi se que tu as à me dire . _Fit tendrement la reine_.

-Je... **(aller Emma c'est le moment ou jamais )** _Emma prit les main de Regina_. Je ressens des choses pour toi Gina...des choses que je n'avais jamais ressentit auparavant ….je risque de brisé notre amitié mais cela mes égale . Je ne peux plus caché ses sentiment à ton égard . J'ai longtemps crus que...que cela était purement de l'affection , que je te voyais comme ma meilleur amie ou comme une grande sœur à la limite...mais au fond de moi je le savais...il y a quelque chose en moi qui me pousse irrémédiablement vers toi . J'étaie jalouse de te voire avec Robin...je me suis mise avec Killian car il te ressemblé un peux...je le croyais au début . Mais il est à des année lumière d'être toi . Je me suis longtemps posé des question et quand j'ai voulue accepté mes sentiments tu t'ai mise avec l'homme des bois . J'ai tut mes sentiments mais sa me rendez malade . J'ai voulu oublié et je me suis mise avec Hook . Je voulais prendre un peux de distance mais cela m'était impossible tu es comme un aimant pour moi , une drogue ...je ne peux pas ne pas te voire Regina...J'aime tout chez toi . Quand j'ai fait revenir Marianne enfin , Zelena...te voire ainsi am profondément touché , je m'en suis voulue comme jamais...j'avais blessé la femme qui compte le plus à mes yeux . Cela m'était insupportable . Je me détesté pour sa , je voulais réparé mes erreur . Quand Hook est mort j'ai eu si peur de me retrouvé seul...un mort est un mort je le sais mais...mais tu était avec Hood et je...je me retrouvé seul...à devoir combattre mes émotion envers toi . J'avais peur de retombé dans cette spirale infernal...

-Emma-

-Laisse moi finir je t'en pris ….Je ne remercierais jamais assez le ciel pour t'avoir rencontré , avoir croisé ta route. Je sais que je suis une gamine et que je t'exaspère et j'en suis désolé si je suis nul …Tu es quelqu'un d'incroyablement bon Regina . Malgré mes connerie tu as sus me pardonné . Tu fais ressortir le bon en moi pas comme Killian . Tu m'as arrêtée quand j'allai tué Lily , tu as était al quand je suis devenue la ténébreuse , tu as crue en moi Gina . Quand Robin est mort te voire aussi triste ma brisé le cœur . Robin était enfin...est ton True Love . Je m'y suis résigné depuis longtemps . A sa mort sa va être égoïste mais je..je voulais que se sois moi qui te réconforte , qui te fasse tenir le coup . Quand je t'ai vue avec les ténèbres du ténébreux autour de toi je...j'ai eu si peur de te perdre...de ne plus jamais voire ton sourire , d'entendre ton rire , de voire ses magnifique yeux . De voire cette magnifique chevelure brune . Ne plus t'entendre me lancé des piques , de me réprimander . De ne plus sentir am magie en contacte avec la tienne . Je...je le dit enfin haut et fort. _Elle inspira._ Je t'aime Regina Mills , je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur .

-Emma... _La brune ne fini pas sa phrase déposa un tendre baisé sur les douce lèvre d'Emma ._

La blonde , d'abord surprise , prit la reine apr la taille et lui rendit le baisé . La brune passa sa main droit derrière la nuque de la sauveuse et l'attira plus vers elle . Emma sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre , elle se retira de Regina à contre cœur le cœur battant .

-Gina-

-Chut . _Elle mit son index sur la lèvre de la blonde_ . Je ressens les mêmes chose Emma . Quand je t'ai vue avec Graham j'ai était prise d'une profonde jalousie ...j'ai d'abord crus que ma jalousie était contre toi mais elle était au final contre Graham...je l'ai tué par jalousie car il allait t'avoir toi...c'est horrible je sais...J'aime te sentir prêt de moi . Ma magie est plus puissante , plus pure avec toi .Je ne me sens pas encore prête à te dire ses 2 mot , mais je veux resté à tes coté Emma Swan . Et Kira a raison , la seul chose qui peux me dire qui est mon True Love ce n'est pas le livre des contes , n'y même la poussière de Tink , mais mon cœur . Lui seul est le seul juge de mes sentiments et mon cœur bat pour toi Emma . __

 _Emma eu un large sourire et embrassa la brune_ . -Regina Mills veux tu sortir avec moi ?

 _Regina ria devant l'innocence de la blonde_ . -Avec joie Emma .

-Je t'aime Regina . _Emma enlaça la reine et lui déposa un tendre baisé sur les lèvres ._

* * *

 **Voilà chapitre fini .**

 **Ennio Morricone - Love Theme . C'est la musique et il y a des dauphin sur l'image de la vidéo .  
A dans une semaine ;) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Tournage fini hier ! Désolé de ne aps avoir posté hier mais je n'avais aps fini le chapitre et honnêtement hier je n'aller pas très bien . J'ai eu le bonheur de me faire lâcher par mon meilleur ami enfin mon ex meilleur ami maintenant . Bref j'étais pas dans mon assiette . Aujourd'hui non plus d'ailleurs mais sa va un peux mieux lors je poste . Chapitre un peux plus long et Daria fait encore des siennes et une Cora Mills qui aime deux film que Kira lui a montrer .  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

Emma et Regina arrivèrent devant le manoir de la reine et c'est main dans la main qu'elle atteignirent le porche de la demeure . Sans un mot , la blonde attira la brune à elle et l'embrassa langoureusement , les mains sur les hanches bien dessiner de l'ébène . Celle-ci avait les main derrière la nuque de la sauveuse . Emma passa délicatement et lentement sa langue sur la lèvre de Regina , leur langue dansèrent ensemble et s'unirent . Se serrant plus l'une contre l'autre la chaleur monté en même temps que le désir . La reine se sépara difficilement d'Emma à contrecœur .

-Emma doucement sa va ….sa va un peux trop vite .

-Ok pas de soucis . _Sourit la belle blonde au yeux émeraude .  
_

-Sa te dérange pas ? Vraiment ?!

-Bah oui jveux pas te brusqué . Pourquoi tu as l'aire si surprise . _Bouda Emma croisant les bras .  
_

-Car tu es la reine des impatiente voilà pourquoi . _Murmura Regina au creux de l'oreille de la sauveuse en titillant le lobe d'oreille droit du shérif .  
_

Emma gémit faiblement voulant se contenir – Regina si tu continue je pourrais vraiment PAS me retenir . _Répondit-elle d'une voix grave d'envie ._

 _L'ébène au yeux chocolat rie légèrement_ – Très bien j'arrête la . Mais tu n'as pas idées de quoi je suis capable .

-Oh , intéressant . _Fit Emma d'un ton espiègle_. J'ai hâte de voire sa .

Les deux femmes entrèrent dans le manoir , elles furent accueillit par Cora qui les attendre un sourire narquois au lèvre , les bras croisé adossé sur le flanc droit au mur .

-Et bien et bien vous en avez mis du temps avant de finir de vous embrassez

-Qu...mère vous . _Bégaya Regina qui se décomposa sur place en même temps que la blonde ._

-Oh allons Regina, je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie , je voie bien quand tu es amoureuse et la crois moi c'était flagrant . Mais je n'aurais jamais penser que tu tournerais ainsi . _Regina ouvrit la bouche mais fuit coupé par la sorcière_. MAIS je suis contente pour vous , pour toi Regina , tu mérites d'être heureuse .

-Merci mère . _Sourit tendrement Regina plus en confiance allant enlacer sa mère ._

-Miss Swan , puis-je vous parler ? _Demanda dans un sourire chaleureux Cora ._

-Hum oui bien sur belle maman . _S'amusa Emma , son sourire fuit vite effacer par un visage sérieux en voyant le sourcils arqué de Cora_. Hum oublier sa . _La blonde s'avança et posa vite sa main au niveau de son cœur ._

-Que faites vous Swan ? _Demanda intrigué la rousse .  
_

-Vous avez pas l'intention de m'arrachai le cœur hein ? _Questionna la blonde innocemment ._  
 _La vielle femme soupira d'exaspération_ – J'ai passer cela Miss Swan , aujourd'hui je souhaite le bonheur de mes filles , même si sa vous inclus dedans . Regina a toujours eu mauvais goût en matière de relation .

-Mère ! _Gronda Regina ._

-Ah bah enfin ! Je retrouve la Cora d'avant . _Ria la blonde sarcastique_. J'ai bien crus que vous étiez un clone mal fait .

-Swan veuillez vous taire . _Soupira agacé la rousse ._

-Ok jme tait . _Elle mima le geste de fermeture éclaire au niveau de sa bouche se qui amusa Regina qui roula des yeux mais qui exaspéra encore plus la mère de Regina ._

-Je disais donc , que vous avez intérêt à prendre soins de ma fille ou vous le regretterez . _Menaça t-elle se qui eu pour effet de faire déglutir la sauveuse_ . Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? _Sourit Cora , le sourire de la sorcière ne rassura pas Emma qui secoua la tête en un affirmation ._

Emma sentit la main de Regina se glissé dans la sienne . Rassuré , Emma retira son blouson , la brune le prit et alla le déposé , Emma regarda les pièces du rez de chaussé , elle regarda dans al cuisine et jeta des regarda à Cora .

-Emma que fais-tu ? _Dit Regina regardant sa compagne à quatre patte en train de regarder le sol ._

-Je regarde si il n'y a pas de sang .

-Que voulez-vous insinuer ? _Demanda la mère de la brune ._

-Bah Kira et vous c'est pas l'amour fous alors je m'attend à voir un cadavre quelque part .

 _Regina roula des yeux et Cora soupira_ – Regina pitié change de relation amoureuse . _Supplia Cora_

-Hey ?! C'est pas cool sa ! _Bougonna Emma .  
_

-Je n'est pas tuer ma petite fille au contraire . _Répondit faussement vexé la reine de cœur .  
_

-Ou est Kira et qu'avez vous fait ensemble ? _Questionna intrigué la brune espérant que la relation grand-mère petite file se sois arranger ._

-Nous nous sommes affronté en duel de magie . _Sourit fièrement Cora ._

 _Regina se claqua le visage désespéré_ -C'est pas possible  
 _  
_

 _Emma elle , éclata de rire_ -Ah ouais c'est sur qu'en se battant sa va arranger leur relation .

-Je n'est pas fini ! _Ronchonna la vielle femme , se qui fit taire le shérif_. Je disais donc , nous nous sommes affronté , je l'ai battu mais elle a du potentiel . Après sa nous sommes rentré , on a discuté ensemble et ….têtue et borné comme Swan si se n'est même plus . _Soupira t-elle_ . Elle a tenue à se que l'on se regarde un film ensemble .

-Se film c'était quoi ? _Demanda Regina_

-Non , nous avons regarder deux film d'animation japonais .

-Vous ?! Regarder des dessins animés ?! Wouah faut qu'elle me donne sons secret . _S'exclama la blonde ._

-Et vous avez aimez mère ?

-Pour être honnête , je...j'ai... _Elle se racla la gorge et détourna le regard_. J'ai aimé….

-Mon dieux c'était quoi comme film ! L'apocalypse va arrivé ! Cora Mills a aimé non pas 1 mais 2 film d'animation ! C'est un miracle ! _Regina soupira et donna un coup dans les cote d'Emma qui se tordis en se tenant les cotes_. Aoutch .

-Emma arrête c'est lourd la .

-Ok , ok j'arrête désolé . C 'étais quoi comme film ? _Demanda plus sérieusement Emma ._

-Your Name et Ame et Yuki les enfants loups . _Répondit la reine de cœur ._

-Je suis tellement contente que vous ailliez passer un bon moment ensemble . _Sourit heureuse l'ébène_ . Ou es ma fille maintenant ?

-Oh elle dort sur le canapé .

Le petit groupe alla dans le salon , Kira dormais paisiblement sur le canapé en cuire , la tête entre ses bras croisé formant un coussin , un plaid sur elle pour lui tenir chaud même si al cheminé était allumé .

-Oh et Henry a appelé , il dort chez une certaine Violette . _Reprit la grand mère_

-D'accord . _Grogna légèrement Regina_

* * *

Henry avait mentit , il n'était pas chez Violette . Depuis le début de la journée , il suivait à la trace Daria . Il avait noté sur un calepin les déplacement de celle-ci . Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance , quelque chose chez elle le déranger . Cela faisait maintenant 1 h qu'il attendez devant le Rabbit Hole que la jeune femme sorte . Il sursauta en sentant une main contre son épaule .

-Bonjours Henry , que fait tu . _Demanda tout sourire Violette .  
_

-Salut euh je fais pas grand chose . _Tenta le garçon_ .

-Tu ne fait rien , ici , au Rabbit Hole …..Je pense plutôt que tu me cache quelque chose . _Sourit la jeune fille fière de sa déduction ._

-Très bien , en faite je-

Il se leva d'un bon du banc ou il était et entraîna la jeune fille derrière une voiture lui mimant de se taire . Daria venait de sortir du Rabbit Hole et marcha en direction de la foret . Henry la suivit telle un Ninja , enfin , telle un apprenti Ninja , car il bouscula une poubelle qui tomba au sol . De justesse il réussi à se caché dans une ruelle , priant pour que Daria continue son chemin . Forte heureusement celle-ci continua sa route . Rejoint par Violette , la jeune fille attendait des réponse . Henry soupira en ne perdant pas sa cible du regard .

-Je suis Daria depuis se matin , je lui fait absolument pas confiance , elle cache quelque chose de louche . _Chuchota Henry ._

-Elle a l'aire gentille , elle ma aidé hier à apporter des fleurs sur la tombe de ma mère . _Fit y-elle en chuchotant à son tour ._

-Sa gentillesse est fausse .

-As-tu une preuve de se que tu avance ? Tu l'accuse sans preuve , es-tu jaloux de sa relation avec ta sœur ? _Demanda t-elle ._

-Pas du tout ! _S'insurgea t-il agacé en murmurant , contenant son crie de colère_ . Ma sœur est importante pour moi , mais elle peux fréquenté qui elle veux . Sauf que cette fille ne m'inspire pas confiance ! Je te rappelle que Gold est mon grand père ! J'ai de l'expérience en se qui concerne les personne qui cache des choses .

-D'accord , d'accord , calme toi Henry . _Répondit calmement Violette se qui apaisa le garçon ._ Je veux t'aider à percé se mystère _. Sourit-elle_

-C'est trop dangereux .Mais j'ai une idée . Si demain à 14 h je suis pas chez moi tu prévient am famille ok ?

-C'est pas une bonne idée Henry .

-Violette , s'il te plaît . _Supplia le jeune auteur_.

-Bon ok je le ferai .

-Merci . Maintenant rentre il es bientôt 20 heure . _Il l'embrassa et elle partit_

Daria alla vers la foret , pourquoi aller t-elle la bas ? Se posant la question , il la suivit jusqu'à atteindre une maison abandonné . Elle y entra . Henry fit le tour de la maison et entendis des crie et des supplication . Le jeune garçon vit de la lumière provenir d'un troue dans le bois qui touché le sol . Il s'agenouilla et regarda .

-Alors Zira , toujours du mal à te remettre de se que t'a dis à ta salope d'ex fille ?

-Ne l'insulte pas Séb ! _Cria de colère la jeune femme attaché à une chaise les main derrière le dossier ._

-Oh oh tu aboie fort dite donc . Tu veux que je te reprenne comme hier ? Ta aimer avoue . _Ria t-il fière de lui ._

-Je hais sa ! Je t'aime plus bordel ! _S'emporta t-elle versant des larmes_.

-Allons Zira arrête d'être têtue , ta aimé sa .

-Putain ta pas compris quand elle te dis qu'elle aime pas ? _Répondit Ashley attaché au mur , un coquard à l'œil gauche et d'autre bleu au visage ._

-Toi la ferme je t'ai pas demander ton avis . _Grimaça t-il_ . En plus c'est à cause de toi si Zira à dit toute c'est chose affreuse à se déchet . _Ria t-il_.

-Je n'ai pas voulus sa ! _Se justifia la policière ._

-Faut dire qu'elle avait pas le choix . Sois elle brisé le cœur de cette chose sois tu crevé . _Ricana t-il ._

-J'ai confiance en Kira je...je sais qu'elle va venir nous sauvé et elle te botteras le derrière . _Cracha Zira_

-Oh et comment ? Avec ses pouvoir magique ? _Se moqua t-il_.

-Sa existe pas la magie bouffon . _Répondit Ash_.

-Oh détrompe toi Ashley la magie existe et cette ville en est remplie . Hein Zira ? Ta fille est la fille de la méchante Reine et elle a des pouvoirs . _Fit il avec un grand sourire relevant le visage de la mère adoptive en lui tirant les cheveux ._

-Comment sais-tu sa... _Grimaça t-elle._

-Mon partenaire , enfin , MA partenaire , elle va pas tarder d'ailleurs . C'est elle qui ma contacté , elle maîtrise aussi la magie et veux faire souffrir Kira également .

-Bande d'ordure ….qui c'est cette pute ! Je vais la buter ! _Hurla de colère Zira en larmes._ Kira n'a rien fait !

-C'est une meurtrière Zira ! _Répondit il froidement le regard noir ._

Henry recula , il avait tout entendu , sa sœur avait souffert de l'abandon soudain de Zira et voilà qu'en réalité Sébastien séquestré la mère adoptive de Kira . Il devait la prévenir et vite . Il sortit son téléphone portable .

-Qui compte tu prévenir Henry ? _Chuchota Daria à l'oreille d'Henry . Elle était accroupie derrière lui ._

-Je le savais...sale garce... _Grinça le garçon . Il se leva et courus aussi vite que possible ._

-Henry , Henry , Henry . _Soupira t-elle_ , secouant sa tête de gauche à droite . Tellement naïf . _Elle calqua des doigts , une barrière de ronce se forma devant le jeune garçon ._

-Qu'es ce que...j'ai jamais vue une magie pareil . …. _Il recula et composa le numéro de sa sœur ._

-Oui Henry ? _Demanda une voix au téléphone , mais qui n'était pas Kira , mais Regina ._

-Maman ! Vite ! Foret ! Sentié à gauche du chêne brisé . Zira , Sébastien vite ! C'est D- _Son téléphone fut prit par Daria et celle-ci le brisa en morceau .  
_

-Oups . _Ria t-elle ._

-Tu es dans mal maintenant ma mère va venir et va te défoncé . _Sourit l'auteur confiant . Daria le regarda et éclata de rire_ . Pourquoi tu rigole ! _Grogna t-il_

-Ta mère ne me défonceras jamais et justement , je voulais qu'elle et Emma viennent . Comme sa .. _.Elle se pencha vers Henry et pencha légèrement sa tête a droite_. J'aurais Kira pour moi seul .

-Tu...tu vas pas gagné ! Mes mères sont ultra puissante .

-Tu me sous-estimes trop Henry . _Continua t-elle de sourire ._

-Que va tu faire de moi...

-Rien , t'emmener voire Séb .

Henry se pris une aiguille dans le coup et sombra dans un profond sommeil . A son réveil , il était attacher par terre les main derrière son dos , ses jambes était attacher à un anneau de fer au sol .

-La belle au bois dormant c'est enfin réveiller ? _Ricana le médecin ._

-Séb laisse le . _Grogna Zira_ . Henry que fais-tu ici .

-Daria c'est elle qui est derrière tout sa ….je lui faisais pas confiance je l'ai suivit et bim je suis arrivé ici après avoir tout vue et entendu . Je savais que tu aurais jamais abandonné Kira comme sa

-Daria c'est l'amie de Kira non ? Et comment va t-elle ? Enfin comment a t-elle prit sa...

-Oui Daria c'est ''L'amie'' de Kira . Elle essaye d'être forte . Elle a pleurer toute la nuit et pour elle tu l'a vraiment abandonné , se que tu lui a dis sa la détruite mais elle essaye de s'en remettre .

-Qu'elle garce ! _Cria Zira en colère_...Je ne pensais pas un mot de se que je lui est dis...

-Je sais Zira , je sais . Regina et Emma vont pas tarder à arriver .

-Comment tu as fait ?

-J'ai appelé Kira mais c'est Regina qui a décroché alors j'ai tout balancé . _Sourit fièrement le jeune auteur ._

* * *

Après l'appel paniqué d'Henry , Regina avait tout expliqué à Emma . Sébastien retenait Zira et Henry . Il fessait nuit et la reine ne voulais pas déranger Kira qui dormais . Emma était déjà prête et les deux femmes allèrent dans la foret . La blonde tenait son pistolet en joue devant elle tout en avançant avec une lame torche dans l'autre . Regina marchait à ses coté ses main prêtent à l'action . Il faisait nuit noir et la lune était à peine visible cacher par des nuages . La brune sentit une chose frôlé sa jambe droite . Elle se tourna vers Emma .

-Emma arrête de me faire du pied , sois sérieuse . _Soupira la reine ._

-Quoi ?! Mais j'ai rien fais moi . _Répondit la blonde incrédule_ .

-Si tu le dis .

-Sympa de me faire confiance . _Ronchonna la sauveuse ._

-Je te fais confiance mais quelque chose ma frôlé la jambe droite .

-Et bah c'est pas moi ! Sa dois être une branche , nous sommes en foret après tout .

-Tu as sûrement raison . _Fit la brune peux convaincue ._

-J'ai toujours raison voyons . _Sourit fièrement le shérif , tandis que la mairesse roula des yeux ._

Un grondement se fit entendre devant elles , elles s'arrêtèrent Emma visant devant elle prête à tiré . Le sol devant elles se mit à tremblé et à se soulevé . Regina recula légèrement imité par Emma . La reine fit apparaître des boules de feu dans ses deux mains et Emma se mit au coté de la brune l'arme pointé sur le monticule de terre qui se soulevé devant elles . Un golem construit avec des racines d'arbre sortit du monticule de terre . Il se tourna vers les deux jeune femmes . Emma tira mais la balle eu le même effet que si on l'avait touché avec une plume . Emma déglutit et rangea son arme et prépara sa magie . La reine jeta sur le golem ses boules de feu , les racines se mirent légèrement à brûlé mais s'éteignirent rapidement . Le géant de racine hurla et avança vers le duo .

-Emma il nous faut plus de feu . _Chuchota La reine ._

-Ont va quand même pas mettre le feu à la foret Gina . Répondit la blonde en lançant également des boules de feu devant sur leurs ennemis .

-Non , bien sur que non , peux tu gagné du temps ?

-Gagné du temps ?! Et tu vas faire quoi toi ? Tu va pas me laisser tombé !

-Tu voies , toi aussi ta pas confiance en moi . _Taquina la mairesse ._

-Mais biens sur que si , mais tu compte faire quoi .

-Formé une boule de feu plus grosse qui ne crameras que lui .

-Tu peux faire sa ?! _Cria Emma ._

-Bien sur , pour qui me prend-tu . _Se vexa faussement Regina ._

-Pour al plus puissante Gina . _Sourit tendrement Emma_ . Alors go jvais m'occuper de lui .

Emma courus vers le golem qui frappa le sol tandis que la blonde esquiva en glissant entre ses jambes . Le monstre , furieux se retourna et attaqua Emma . La sauveuse lui jeta un puissant flux de magie blanche qui le fit reculé . Il planta ses énorme mains au sol et des lianes attrapèrent les chevilles du shérif .

-Putain de merde ! _Elle attrapa son arme et tira dans les lianes trop nombreuse pour elle . Bientôt , elle se retrouva totalement attrapé par les lianes tandis que le golem la fixa sans bouger ._

-Prend sa ! _Cria Regina en lançant dans le dos de son ennemis , une boule de feu ayant augmenter considérablement fessant 10 fois la taille d'un ballon de foot._

-Génial Regina tu va l'avoir ! _Sourit Emma_ .

-Comme c'est pathétique . Soupira une voix féminine . Une énorme barrière de ronce se formèrent devant le golem qui stoppa net la boule de feu .

-C'est pas vrai ! _Ragea la reine_ . Qui est la !

-Une sorcière bien plus puissante que vous à se que je voie . _Ria la voix_ .

-Montre toi et on verra bien . _Continua froidement Regina ._

-Je suis la . _Chuchota la voix dans le dos de Regina en lui murmurant à l'oreille ._

 _Regina se retourna_ -Da...ria...c'est …. _Bégaya la mairesse au cheveux corbeau ._

-Surprise . _Ria la jeune femme en s'inclina_ . Mon amie vous a plus ? _Demanda t-elle en caressant le golem ._

-C'est toi qui a invoqué se truc ?! _Hurla de surprise la blonde ._

-Invoqué non , créé oui . _Sourit-elle fièrement ._

-C'est toi qui a-

-Capturé se fouineur d'Henry ? Oui c'est moi . Oh et la personne dans la voiture c'était moi aussi . _Ricana t-elle ._

-Sale garce ! _Le regard noir , Regina lança valdingué la châtain contre un arbre . Celle-ci se releva .  
_

-Que de violence Regina . _Continua t-elle de rire ._

-Tu vas me le payé ! _Grogna la mairesse_

-Tutute je ne croie pas non . _Sourit Daria en avançant vers Regina ._

-Pourquoi fais-tu sa ! Kira te voie comme son amie et en vous regardant , vous riez souvent ensemble .

-Kira hein ? Cette sale gamine bonne à rien ?! _Elle grimaça de dégoût et ria_. Je me moque d'elle , elle est si naïve et facile à manipulé . Je n'en est rien à faire d'elle . _Elle haussa des épaule un aire détaché au visage_ . Elle n'est rien pour moi , je ne fais que suivre des ordres et la testé . Elle est si pathétique , un vrai déchet . _Ricana t-elle à gorge déployer_

 _Elle se prit un violent coup de poing et elle tomba au sol et saignant de la lèvre , elle regarda son agresseuse , Regina , le regard meurtrier , la souleva grâce à sa magie . -_ Ne parle pas de ma fille ainsi ! Tu vas regretter d'être né ! _Elle planta sa main au niveau de son cœur , son regard assassin changea et devient surpris_ . Qu'es ce que...

 _Daria éclata de rire , le regard défiant la reine_ -Je n'est pas de cœur en effet . Je n'en est jamais eu figure toi .

-C'est impossible ! A moins que tu te le sois arracher ou...

-Je n'est eu mon cœur que 3 minute , on me la retiré à la naissance et je ne sais pas ou il est . BREF maintenant je suis fatigué . Demain je dois retrouvé cette imbécile de Kira . _Soupira t-elle_ . Mais vous deux , vous serez avec Séb .

-Tu es mal placer pour parler Daria . _Répondit sèchement la reine ._

-Oh et Emma est très très mal aussi je te rappel . _Elle sourit ,claqua des doigts et les liens de la blonde au yeux émeraude se resserra , elle hurla de douleur._ . Lâche moi et je la détache .

-Regina fait pas ahhh sa . _Dit la sauveuse ._

-Fait chier ! _Regina déposa Daria au sol . Mais garda sa main dans la poitrine de celle-ci ._

-Aller je vais être gentille . _Sourit la châtain . Elle claqua une nouvelle fois et le golem redevint des racines d'arbres . Emma tomba au sol et toussa ._

 _La brune au yeux chocolat se précipita vers la blonde_ . -Emma sa va ? _Demanda t-elle inquiète ._

-Oui , oui sa va . Mais la-

-Nous savons qui elle est et Kira ne la croira plus , je vais al prévenir et ont iras chercher Henry

-Sa je ne croie pas non . _Sourit la sans cœur_. Connaissez-vous la Datura Stramonium ? _Demanda t-elle en montrant la plante dans sa main ._

-Non pourquoi ? _Répondit Emma ._

-Cette plante a de nombreuse effet secondaire et , en la mélangeant bien , on peux obtenir une amnésie et si on dose bien on peux atteindre le temps d'amnésie que l'on veux et figurez-vous que je suis une experte en potion et en mélange des plantes . _Dans un nuage de fumé , elle sortie des aiguilles et un flacon contenant une potion ._ Vous allez oublié cette discussion jusqu'à demain . J'ai fait pareil à Henry . Personne ne se souviens de moi , juste de Seb . . L'effet ne dureras pas longtemps , car demain soir j'aurais fini ma mission .

-Et tu croie que nous allons nous laisser faire ?! _S'insurgea Emma_. C'est pas comme si vous aviez le choix . _Sourit-elle_.

Emma et Regina sentirent une douleur dans leurs nuques , une aiguille planté dans chacune d'elle . Elles s'évanouir et la potion fut dans leur corps grâce au aiguille . Les deux mères furent emmené auprès de Sébastien qui jubilé de voire le monde de son ennemie s'écroulait . Il savait que demain il pourrait faire venir Kira dans son piège .

* * *

Daria elle , alla chez Gold , il ranger sa boutique quand la châtain avait fait son entré .

-Bonsoir . _Sourit Daria ._

-C'est fermé . _Soupira Gold ._

-Pour moi c'est ouvert . _Elle s'avança vers lui ._

-Que voulez-vous très cher ? _Demanda t-il ._

-Retrouver mes parent .

-Appeler un détective alors . _Répondit-il sarcastique_

-Je ne sais pas qui ils sont ! Aider moi . _Demanda t-elle_.

-Qu'ai je en échange ?

-Votre fils , Neal .

-Neal est mort . _S'agaça t-il devant menaçant .  
_

-Oh vous n'êtes pas au courant ?! Cora Mills est revenue de l'Olympe . _Ria t-elle ._

-Comment ? C'est impossible . _Grogna le vielle homme ._

-Je connais quelqu'un qui peux vous faire revoir Neal . _Sourit malignement Daria_

-Demain , 8 heure dans l'entrepôt au port .

-J'en déduis que c'est d'accord ?

-Oui . _Il tandis sa main et celle-ci lui serra , le sourire diabolique au visage_. Marché conclue .

* * *

 **Voila chapitre fini , je sais , je sais il est pas terrible . Je me rattraperai enfin je vais essayer pour le chapitre 19 .**  
 **En attendant nécessité pas à me dire comment vous trouvez Daria et pourquoi pas vos théorie sur la suite, qui est le père de Kira , l'homme masqué et pourquoi il y a un livre noir sur Kira , sa peux être cool je pense (Je précise aussi que de nouveau personnages vont aussi arrivé , certain d'autre conte et certain venant de Disney ) . Moi je vais essayer de reprendre du poil de la bête . Sur se bye et bonne vacance car oui je suis en vacance !  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19**

Les bruits de pas de Daria résonnaient dans le sombre couloir menant à une pièce illuminé de vert d'où des rires de fou sortir . La jeune femme grimaça avant d'entré . Elle regarda Facilier dos à elle , il parler avec Marguerite tout en égorgeant une poule pour récupérer son sang . Elle se fronça à sourire et s'assit sur le bord de la table .

-Salut Facilier sa va ?

-Petite Armoise comment vas-tu ? _Ricana le fou_ .

-Arrête de m'appeler ainsi . _Soupira t-elle agacé ._

-C'est pourtant se qui te représente le plus ton cœur . _Sourit-il ._

 _Elle serra ses dent pour ne pas l'étrangler sur le champ._ -Bref , je suis la pour te demander un service .

-Qu'elle genre ? _Demanda t-il septique , mettant le sang dans un flacon ._

-Genre faire revoir un fils à son père . _Répondit-elle innocemment ._

-Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire revenir les mort à la vie comme sa , pour Cora j'ai dut attendre 40 ans que ma magie se renforce pour avoir assez de puissance. La il faudra attendre 40 ans pour que je ressuscite quelqu'un .

-Je sais , je sais . Je veux juste que tu face venir l'âme d'un mort pour que son père lui parle .

-Sa c'est faisable sauf que . _Ria Facilier_ . Si je fais sa l'âme dériveras dans le monde librement et ne trouveras jamais la paix ou ne retourneras plus en enfer ou à l'olympe . Deplus je ne fait rien gratis .

-Se n'est pas toi qui m'a dit que tu aurais besoins d'une nouvelle âme pour ta collection ?

-Oh si bien sur ! J'en est des tonnes que je récolte grâce à se sort mais cette âme dois être intéressante car je n'est plus qu'un seul cristal pour enfermé les âmes

 _Elle se pencha vers son oreille et sourit_ – Si je te dis que cette âme est celle du fils de Rumpelstilskin ?

-Oh oh oh intéressent , tu entends sa Marguerite ? _Ricana t-il_.

-J'ai passer un marché avec lui et en échange je lui fais passer un moment avec son fils .

-Et qu'as tu demander en échange ? _. Demanda t-il en haussant un sourcils . Il prit son flacon remplie de sang et alla le ranger dans un placard suivit par Daria .  
_

-Savoir qui son mes parent

-Daria tu n'en a pas fini avec c'est débilité ? _Il claqua la porte du placard et se tourna rapidement vers la châtain ._

-Des débilités ?! Facilier il s'agit de mes parents ! Je veux savoir d'où je viens , qui je suis !

-Tu es Daria , servante de notre maître , sorcière des plantes et ancienne reine de Jesperhus , voilà qui tu es .

-Mais je ne connais pas mes origines ! Je veux savoir qui ils sont et pourquoi ils m'ont abandonné .

-Tu es si excité à l'idée de connaître ta famille mais qui te dit que tu ne seras pas déçus .

-Sa mes égales au moins je saurais .

-Très bien . Le maître est-il au courant de se marché avec Rumplestilskin ?

-Hum …..non . _Répondit-elle nerveuse ._

-Alors c'est hors de question que je t'aide _. Finit-il par dire s'éloignant de la jeune femme qui le suivit ._

-Aller Facilier s'il te plaît !

-Hors de question ! Il sera furieux si il apprend la vérité sur se que tu viens de faire .

-J'en prends les responsabilités . J'ai besoins de toi , tu me dois bien sa après le nombre de fois ou je t'es couvert !

Pendant un instant il pesa le pour et le contre . Daria l'avait couverte de nombreuse fois pendant qu'il sortait faire ses petite affaire personnelle . Il grinça des dent et tandis sa main en signe d'acceptation . C'était une mauvaise idée et il le savait , il avait un mauvais pressentiment . Daria sourit et la lui serra , elle lui donna l'heure et le lieux du rendez-vous avec Gold .

Regina , Emma , Zira , Henry et Ashley était avec Sébastien et bientôt elle ferait en sorte que Kira les rejoignent . Elle avait pour mission de faire ressortir la puissance de Kira et compter bien utiliser Séb et sa famille pour parvenir à ses fin . Pourquoi son maître était-il aussi obsédé par elle ? Daria n'en avait aucune idée . Pensant à cela , elle se dirigea vers le manoir de Regina . Puisque aucune personne se trouverais sur son chemin elle avait prise la décision de surveiller la brune . Elle arriva devant la demeure assombrit par l'obscurité de la nuit . Des racines sortirent du sol et la soulevèrent prêt de la fenêtre de la chambre de Kira . Elle savait ou la jeune femme dormait étant donner qu'elle était venue voire si sa aller de temps en temps pendant les nuits précédente . Kira dormait paisiblement ne se doutant aucunement de se qui aller bientôt lui arrivé .

* * *

A 8h Daria arriva à l'entrepôt comme convenue . Facilier était la aussi mais cacher avec un masque sous une cape , il était méconnaissable . Gold arriva , seul dans son costume habituel . Daria s'avança vers lui .

-Alors ? Mes parents ?

-Met une goutte de ton sang dedans , _Il lui tandis un globe doré avec une petite fiole sur le coté pour mettre le sang de la personne dedans ._ et demande à connaître tes parent . Tu ne peux les voire qu'un par un . Si tu demande à voire tes parent tu ne verras rien . Demande à voire ta mère , ton père . Mais tu ne peux pas voire pourquoi tu as était abandonné . Oh et si tu demande si ta mère est en vie ou non , si la couleur est bleu c'est qu'elle vie si c'est rouge elle est morte .

-Je voies , c'est mieux que rien . _Elle prit le globe que lui tender Gold ._

-Ou est mon fils ? _Demanda Rumple ne lâchant pas totalement le globe ._

Daria fit un signe de tête à Facilier . Celui-ci s'avança , et tandis sa main à Gold qui regarder intrigué Daria .

-Donner lui votre main . Il n'y a aucun danger . Rassura la sorcière .

Il tandis sa main et Facilier la lui entailla . Il tenait fermement sa main et le sang tomba au sol sur un cercle magique que venait de crée Facileir .

-Mes amis , mes très cher amis ! Je voudrais que hum... _Il chuchota à Rumple ._ Votre fils c'est quoi son prénom ?

-Bealfire .

-Bien . Il reprit à haute voix . Je voudrais que Bealfire le fils de Rumplestilskin puisse lui parler .

Un substance noir recouvrit le cercle mais resta au pied des deux hommes . Daria , elle , partit discrètement laissant Gold seul avec Facilier . Dans le cercle , Neal apparut sous forme fantomatique . Facilier partit également laissant le père et le fils seul .

* * *

Il était 9 h et la châtain n'avait toujours pas utiliser le globe . Entre ses main , elle tenait enfin la vérité sur ses origine . Elle qui était excité auparavant , stréssé désormait . Elle fit disparaître le globe et arriva devant le manoir de Regina . Elle sonna à la porte et c'est une Kira à moitié endormit , les cheveux ébène en pagaille qui lui ouvrit la porte .

-Lut Daia . _Marmonna Kira d'une voix endormi_ .

 _Daria ria et entra_ -T'es pas du matin toi . _Taquina t-elle ._

-Sa se voie tant que , _Elle bailla_ , tant que sa ?

-Oh que oui . _S'amusa la châtain_ . Ta mère n'est pas la ? _Demanda t-elle connaissant la vrai réponse  
_

-Nope , elle dois sûrement être à la mairie . _Kira se frotta les yeux et s'étira laissant son ventre apparaître ._

-Ton pyjama n'est pas trop petit ? _Taquina t-elle_ .

-Nan il est à la bonne taille . Voire mon ventre te dérange ? _Continua la brune en s'amusant à son tour devant l'aire gêné de Daria_

-Mais absolument pas _. Elle détourna le regard puis , son visage se fit triste tandis que la brune se préparé son petit déj ._ Kira...

-Oui ?

-Je...j'ai trouvé un moyen de savoir qui son mes parent... **(Mais pourquoi je lui dis sa moi...)**

-Sérieux ?! Mais c'est trop cool . _S'enjoua Kira se tournant vers Daria , une tasse de chocolat chaud à la main_ . Tu veux boire un truc ?

-Ta du Thé Tilleul Menthe ?

-Euh …. _La brune chercha dans les placard et poussa un crie de victoire_ . J'ai !

-Alors un thé Tilleul Menthe s'il te plaît .

-Pas de soucis . _Kira commença à faire chauffer l'eau de la bouilloire_ . Alors tes parents tu sais qui sais ?

-Non pas encore . En vérité je panique à l'idée de découvrir sa . _Soupira Daria ._

-Ouais je connais sa aussi . Avant j'avoue avoir était totalement excité à l'idée de découvrir ma famille et puis petite à petite je paniqué à cette idée . Quand j'ai sus que c'était Regina j'avais peur de rentré dans sa vie , d'être de trop . Mais au final je ne le suis pas et j'en suis heureuse . S _ourit sincèrement la brune au yeux émeraude .  
_

-Tu pense que pour moi sa feras pareil ?

-Pareil , non , car chaque chose et événement qu'une personne vie n'est pas le même pour les autres . Je suis sur que tes parents t'aimeront et on une bonne raison de t'avoir laisser .

-Tu penses vraiment sa ?

-Bien sur que oui . Tu es mon amie et une femme douce , honnête , attentionné , gentille , tu as un grand cœur Daria . _Sourit tendrement Kira , posant la tasse à Thé sur le comptoir et en y versant l'eau chaude ._

-Si tu le dit... **( Tu te fourvoies complètement Kira...je ne suis pas douce , je ne fais que te mentir , mes attention son fausse , je ne suis spa gentille et je n'est pas de cœur ….Tu es si naïve . )**

-Tien ton Thé . _Kira tandis la tasse à Daria_. Bon ! Ma cocotte toi et moi ont va aller te changer les idées . J'aime pas voire ma famille te mes amies triste . _Sourit de toute ses dents la brune ._

-Ma...cocotte ?! _Répéta incrédule la châtain ._

-C'est une expression Daria . _Ria la brune_ . Bon , je vais m'habiller je reviens vite . _Elle fit une bise sur la joue de Daria et se rua dans les escaliers et monta dans sa chambre ._

Kira revient quelque minute plus tard , une chemise à carreau noir et gris et un jean noir . Ses cheveux encore en queue de cheval . Elle débarrassa la table et pris son porte feuille . Elle fit signe à Daria de la suivre et la châtain suivit la jeune brune . Les deux jeune femme se baladérent sur els quai à discuter et rire ensemble .

-Kira

-Ouais ?

-Sa te dis que l'ont aille se balader en foret ? J'en es un peux marre de la plage .

-Bah ouais bien sur . Mais avant sa j'aimerai ouvrir enfin ton cadeau . _Ria nerveusement Kira ._

-Avec joie . _Sourit Daria ._

 _Les deux jeune femme s'assirent sur un banc et dans un nuage rouge foncé , apparut le cadeau de Daria_ . -Fiou j'ai réussi se sort . _S'enjoua Kira_ .

-Aller ouvre le .

 _Kira ouvrit le cadeau et découvrit un bracelet argenté avec une fleur de Lys au milieux_ . -Ouah il es sublime .

-Sa et plaît ?

-Si sa me plaît ?! Tu déconne il est superbe je l'adore ! _Elle tendis le bracelet et son poignet à Daria ._ Tu me le met ?

-Bien sur . _La châtain mis le bracelet autour du poignet de Kira_. **(Et voilà , maintenant pendant 1 heure quand j'activerais le bouton dans am poche tu ne pourras plus utiliser ta magie . )** _Ricana intérieurement la jeune femme_. On y va ?

-Yep jte suis . Les deux jeunes femmes marchèrent dans la foret , Daria ralentit le pas et Kira lui passa devant . Kira parler à Daria tendis que la châtain disparut sans que la brune s'en aperçoivent .Kira , n'entendant pas de réponse se retourna et ne vit personne .

-Daria ? T'ai la ? _Demanda faiblement Kira peut rassuré . Elle n'entendis aucune réponse_ . C'est pas drôle Daria je flippe la . _Kira sentit un pincement au niveaux de son poignet_ . Aie ! Mais quesque . _Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle se sentit être soulevé . Elle se retrouva , la tête en bas , tenue par une énorme racine ._

-Et bien et bien , qu'avons nous la ? _Ricana la voix d'une jeune femme encapuchonné ._

-T'ai qui toi ? _Demanda rageusement Kira qui tenta de se débattre_ .

-Ton ennemis . Mais trêve de bavardage , il est tant que tu fasse un bon dodo .

-Lâche moi que jte botte le cul !

-Tu es trop faible pour sa Kira . _Soupira la voix ._

-Ta voix me dit vaguement quelque chose . _Kira réfléchit ._

-Tu es si naïve Kira... _La femme s'avança et piqua le coup de Kira avec une aiguille . Kira sombra dans l'inconscient ._

* * *

Kira se réveilla , assise , un sac sur sa tête . Elle entendis vaguement des voix qui se firent plus claire . Elle reconnue la voix de Zira . Le sac se retira . Face à elle était attacher sur des chaises , Henry , Zira , Ashley , Emma et Regina .

-Kira sa va ? _Demanda inquiète Zira_ .

-Maman ?! Que...hum pardon Zira que fais tu ici . _La brune détourna son regard se rappelant des mots de Zira ._

-Non Kira appelle moi maman s'il te plaît ! Je n'est jamais voulus dire c'est chose affreuse , je t'aime mon ange , plus que tout au monde ….C'est...c'est... _Elle versa des larmes_

-C'est moi qui lui est demander de dire sa . _Ricana une voix familière , qui posa ses main sur els épaule de Kira_. Sa faisait longtemps déchet .

-S...Sébas...tien... _Murmura Kira paniqué le regard fixé sur sa mère adoptive .  
_

-Et oui c'est moi ! _Il retira ses main des épaules de Kira et se mis derrière Zira_ . J'ai capturé Ashley et soit Zira te disait sa , sois je buter Ash . Le pire c'est que tu y as crue ! Te voire si triste , le cœur brisé c'était hilarant .

-Espèce de... _Le regard noir , Kira sourit ._ Je ne suis plus la gamine sans défense d'avant . Tu va prendre chère pour se que tu as fait . _Elle tenta de formé une boule de feu mais rien ne se passa ._ Que...c'est impossible ?! Ma...ma...

-Ta magie à disparut . _Sourit-il_ . Et oui ! Je suis au courant pour sa . Ma partenaire qui ta capturé a bloqué tes précieux pouvoir . _Il se mit devant elle et avec deux doigt souleva le menton de Kira pour qu'elle lui fasse face ._ Tu es toujours cette gamine sans défense Kira .

 _La jeune femme déglutit , Regina sentait la colère monté_ . -Ne touche pas à ma fille ! _Ragea Regina ._

-Vous la ferme . Je suis la pour rétablir la vérité sur cette gosse que vous avez mise au monde . _Dit le médecin le regard remplit de haine ._ Cette enfant vous ressemble .

-Et en quoi ? _Demanda Regina sarcastiquement ._

-C'est aussi un monstre , une meurtrière . _Répondit-il froidement ._

-Ma fille n'ai pas une meurtrière , elle n'ai pas comme moi . _Fit Regina sérieusement ._

-Regina à raison , notre fille est la personne avec le cœur doux et pure . _Répondit Zira en souriant ._

-Oh tu croies sa Zira . Kira , te souviens tu des... _Il marqua une pause , ricana et la regarda droit dans les yeux accroupie_. Te souviens tu des Raclés ?

 _Le regard de la jeune fille devient effrayé , elle se mit à tremblé_ . -Com...comment tu...

-Alors tu t'en souviens . _Il tapota la joue de Kira_ . Bonne fille tu te souviens de ta famille adoptive .

-Sa famille adoptive?! _Répondit confuse Zira_

-A c'est 8 ans elle a était adopté par la famille Raclés . _Il se leva et regarda l'ensemble du groupe qui était face à Kira ._

-Mais si ils l'ont adoptés pourquoi est-elle aller à Batsu ? _Questionna Zira ._

-Car votre fille les a assassiné de sang froid.

-Non je...je ne …. _Kira essaya de se défendre mais sa voix était faible et tressaillait .  
_

-Kira...tu...répond nous , Sébastien ment n'ai-ce pas ? _Dit Zira d'une voix faible ._

 _Kira baissa la tête_ -C'est la vérité , je les est assassiné et.. _Elle releva la tête le regard remplit de haine et de rancœur_ . J'ai aimer sa et je les tueraient si c'était à refaire .

-C'est...Kira dit moi que tu blague ! Tu n'as pas pus tuer des gens comme sa . _Demanda faiblement Zira_

-J'ai assassiné cette famille maman...et je le referais …..désolé de te décevoir...

Zira ne dit rien et baissa la tête , Sébastien ria et Kira baissa également sa tête . Elle avait tuer sa famille adoptive de sang froid et elle avait aimer les tués . Regina , elle , était impassible au révélation de sa fille . Le médecin le remarqua .

-C'est tout se que cela vous fait Regina ? _Demanda t-il ._

-Kira reste ma fille , elle a tué des gens et je compte bien la sermonné une fois rentré à la maison , mais honnêtement j'ai fais bien pire qu'elle et sa grand-mère aussi . Il faut croire que le meurtre est héréditaire chez nous . _Ria sarcastique la reine ._

-Tss , de toute façon elle va mourir ici . _Il grimaça de dégoût, détacha Kira de la chaise et la traîna jusqu'à une bassine remplie d'eau_ . Il est temps de mourir déchet . _Ricana l'homme ._

-Non ! Ne lui fait rien Séb ! _Supplia Zira_.

-Elle a tué des gens Zira , elle dois payer et mourir et toi et moi pourrons vivre heureux .

-Mon bonheur c'est ma fille Séb , pas toi . Kira , elle...je n'arrive pas encore à accepté sa mais...elle reste ma fille malgré tout se qu'elle a fait . Je l'aime malgré tout . Ne la tue pas...pitié .

-Raison de plus . _Le regard haineux , il sourit et murmura à l'oreille de Kira_. Pendant que tu te morfondez , j'ai baiser Zira et jouit en elle , à l'heure qu'il est elle doit être enceinte . Tu devrait l'entendre , elle répété sans cesse que tu viendrais la sauvé . Je prendrais GRAND soins d'elle . _Il lui plongea la tête dans l'eau ._

Les yeux vert émeraude de Kira laissèrent place à des yeux rouge , une marque noir apparut sur la main droite de la brune , la marque noir se propagea sur la moitié du visage de Kira ainsi que son corps . Une vague noir projeta Sébastien contre le mur de la maison . Kira se redressa , une fumé noir autour d'elle . Elle se tourna vers lui , seul son œil droit pouvait être vue . Sa queue de cheval était tombé . C'est long cheveux lui tombé mis dos , et sa frange cacha son œil gauche . Le regard assassin elle s'avança vers Sébastien et lui sourit machiavéliquement . Le médecin était effrayer et reculé . Il sortit d'un tiroirs le pistolet d'Emma et tira sur la jeune femme au cheveux corbeau . Cependant , Kira ricana et dans sa main , apparut la balle qu'elle venait d'arrêté .

-Hé bien Hé bien , comme c'est amusant d'échanger les rôles . Sois effrayer , cela me rend plus forte _Ricana Kira la voix un peux plus grave , avec un grand sourire machiavélique ._

-Kira ?! Arrête sa ! _Cria Zira paniqué de voire sa fille ainsi ._

-Regina . _Emma lança un sort sur le liens de Regina , elle avait enfin réussi à récupérer ses pouvoir ._ Va y fonce je vais nous sortir de la _._

-Merci Emma . _Regina se leva et fit volé sa fille contre un mur ._ Kira arrête sa .

 _Kira se releva et craqua son coup_. -Fous le camp Regina , je vais le tuer , le démonté ! Le faire souffrir . _Cracha Kira_

-Se n'est pas toi Kira . Ressaisie toi . **(Cette magie noir , je n'en est jamais vue d'aussi forte . )**

-Alors arrête moi . _Kira avança vers Sébastien et lui sourire_ . Zira ne porteras pas ton enfant , elle c'est faite ligaturé les trompes après m'avoir adopté . C'est con hein ? Maintenant je vais te tuer comme le chien que tu es . A ton tour d'avoir peur . _Elle éclata d'un rire froid et glaciale qui fit trembler le médecin qui s'enfuit de la maison ._ Cour petite souris , cour , j'arrive . _Elle disparut dans un nuage de fumé noir et non plus rouge foncé ._

-Regina qu'arrive t-il à Kira ? _Demanda Zira paniqué ._

-Sa magie elle...cette noirceur...je n'en est jamais vue d'aussi forte …

-Sérieusement ? Même Gold n'avait pas autant de noirceur ? _Questionna Emma ._

-Oui , même le ténébreux n'en avait pas d'aussi puissante . Nous devons l'arrêter et vite . Allons y .

-Ou est Henry ? _Demanda Ashley ._

* * *

Henry avait peur , peur du regard noir de sa sœur . Kira était pourtant si gentille , comment se fait-il qu'elle est autant de magie noir en elle ? Il devait arrêter Kira , la faire se calmer . Il entendit des crie venir d'un peux plus loin . La peur serra son ventre et il cour plus vite . Il arriva dans un clairière et vit Sébastien à genoux supplié Kira . Elle ricana et lui tordit le bras droit puis la jambe gauche . Le jeune garçon était horrifié . Il courus vers sa sœur et l'enlaça de dos .

-Grande sœur arrête , calme toi . Se n'est pas toi ….

-Que sais-tu de moi Henry hein ? Rien du tout . Lâche moi , je vais en finir avec lui .

-Alors tu devras me tuer . _Il se mis entre elle et Sébastien ._

-Bien si tu y tiens tant je vais te tuer . _Elle sourit et avança sa mère vers la poitrine de son frère .  
_

-V...va y . _malgré sa confiance apparente , sa voix et son hésitation le trahis_. **(Elle va...vraiment me tuer...Grande sœur ...tu...pitié pas sa je veux vivre me tue pas . )**

-Adieux Henry . _Elle commença à enfoncé sa main dans la poitrine de son frère mais s'arrêta ._ Que...Je fais quoi la ? Merde Henry ! _Kira retira sa main . Les marques sur son corps avait disparut et la fumé également . Le jeune auteur soupira d'aise en voyant que sa sœur était redevenue elle même_ . Henry je...merde je suis désolé je...qu'elle conne putain .

-T'ai toi même c'est le plus important . _Sourit le garçon_

-Je...argh ma tête me fait un mal de chien . _Elle pris sa tête entre ses mains ._

-C'est le moment . _Sébastien qui tenait toujours le pistolet d'Emma tira sur Kira_.

 _Le maître de Daria apparut devant Kira et arrêta la balle qui lévité_ . -Comment oses-tu tiré sur elle

-T'ai qui toi . _Gronda le médecin ._

-Vous ?! _S'étonna Kira bouche bée ._

-Cela faisait longtemps en effet . _La balle devint poussière . Il s'avança vers Séb , tandis sa main vers son front_. Fit Pulvis Per Quod Ignis Autem Infernum . _Il prononça c'est mot et Sébastien hurla de douleur , et disparut en devant poussière . Regina et le reste du groupe venait d'arrivé et de le voire se faire tuer ._

-Qui êtes-vous . _Demanda Zira se mettant devant sa fille_

-Une personne qui tien énormément à Kira .

-Êtes-vous mon père ? _Demanda Kira de bute en blanc ._

Comme réponse , il sourit amusé et disparut .

* * *

Daria qui avait remplie sa mission avec brio , celle de faire ressortir la noirceur de Kira , pus être libre de faire se qu'il lui plaisait . Elle alla dans sa chambre , une éclairé à la bougie , avec sur les murs , un papier peint représentant une foret avec des fleurs et une jeune fille châtain qui les cueillaient . Elle prit le globe , s'assit sur son lit et observa le globe poser face à elle.

-Aller Daria sois courageuse . Si Kira a pus avoir se courage toi aussi . _Elle inspira , pris une aiguille et se perça le bout du doigt . Elle fit couler son sang dans la fiole_ . Qui es... **(Mon père ou ma mère mmm...aller ma mère c'est quand même elle qui ma porter 9 mois )** _Elle sourit ._ Montre moi ma mère .

L'orbe lui montra le visage d'une femme , les cheveux brun et bouclé , une cape mauve sur elle et un arc avec des flèches dans son dos .

-Elle est belle . _Sourit tendrement Daria en effleurant l'orbe ._ Est-elle en vie . _Si elle aurait un cœur , il se serrait probablement mis à battre . Elle stressa et la couleur devint rouge . Sa mère était morte . Une larme solitaire coula , le visage remplie de colère et de tristesse_. Qu'elle est son nom...

Dans l'orbe , un nom en lettre rouge s'inscrit . Elle connaissait le prénom de sa mère . Elle n'avait pas besoins de savoir qui avait tué sa mère car elle le savait déjà . Regina Mills avait tué sa mère et elle comptait bien se venger . Elle reposa le globe sous son lit ne voulant pas connaître son père de peur que lui aussi sois mort .

* * *

Le groupe était rentré au manoir . Kira c'était faites passer un savon par Regina puis Zira . La reine promis à Zira et Henry de chercher se qu'il venait de se passer avec Kira . Pour le moment se passage fut mis sous scellé et ils n'en parlèrent pas . Ashley fut soigné et ils lui racontèrent tout le monde des contes . Zira et Ashley rentrèrent à l'hôtel tandis que Kira resta chez Regina . Le repas se fut calme . Pendant que les deux mère prenaient le café au salon , Henry et Kira jouer à la console . Puis , Kira se releva .

-Maman …..

-Oui ?

-Je suis prête .

-Vraiment ?! _Sourit Regina en se levant ._

-Prête à quoi ? _Demanda incrédule Emma .  
_

-A lui rendre tous les souvenirs .

-Ahh mais c'est merveilleux . _S'exclama Emma ._

 _Kira tandis sa main à Regina_. -Tu es prête ?

-Plus que prête . Sourit Regina . La mairesse prit la main de sa fille et un souffle entre les deux femme se fit sentir . Regina se souvenait de tout . Elle regarda sa fille , éclata en pleure et l'enlaça vivement . Se jurent de ne plus jamais perdre sa fille .

-Je t'aime Kira , je t'aime énormément . _Sanglota la reine ._

-Je t'aime aussi maman . _Sourit Kira caressant le dos de sa mère ._

* * *

 **Voila chapitre fini :)**

 **Quelque note :**

 **-Armoise signifie en langage de fleur , Absence .  
**  
- **Jespherhus est un parc floral au Danemark**

- **Pour les marques sur Kira cela fait comme la marque maudite de Sasuke Uchiwa dans Naruto**

 **-Fit Pulvis Per Quod Ignis Autem Infernum = Devient poussière par les flammes de l'enfer**

- **La mère de Daria est un personnages existant déjà dans Once Upon A Time .**

  
 _ **  
**_ _  
_


	20. Chapter 20

**hé ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Moi beaucoup mieux :) . J'ai hésité à sortir se chapitre , car je voulais qu'il sois parfait . Cependant la perfection n'existant pas ( oui , j'essaye de me rassuré ) je le sort avec l'espoir qu'il sois bien .**

ATTENTION ? CHAPITRE PLUS LONG QUE D'HABITUDE .

 **je tien à remercier du fond du cœur les personnes qui suivent ma fic ;) J'espère que vous êtes toujours la à suivre xD .**  
 **Donc je remercie :**

 **-Natsu'eichi**

 **-S Kershaw**

 **-Evil queen Momo**

 **et Green Hedapool qui me suis depuis le début**

 **Merci à vous :)**

 **Bref bonne lecture et NON se ne'st aps encore fini xD loin de la se n'est que le début . Je ne me suis pas encore fixé de chapitre maximum**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

 **Flash Back** **  
**  
L'Evil Queen faisait les 100 pas dans sa salle à manger , elle avait jeté sur la table ses couverts n'ayant pas faim . Elle c'était levé et marché dans la pièce . Une boule de feu se fit invoqué dans sa main droite et elle la jeta violaient dans la cheminé encore éteinte . Le feu entra en contacte avec les bûches et prirent feu .

-Hé bien Hé bien très chère , j'en connais une qui ta encore échappé . _Se moqua le Ténébreux , assis sur une chaise en face de la reine en colère , les pieds sur la table ._

-Cette petite peste se fait encore couvrir par c'est misérable . _Grogna Regina ._

-C'est leur princesse . _Sourit-il_

-Je suis leurs REINE ! _Hurla la brune fessant explosé le verre de vin qui était posé sur la table à sa place_ . Je l'attraperais et je lui arracherais le cœur de mes main et le lui broierais . _Ricana l'ébène en mimant le geste du cœur broyer ._

-Comment compte tu l'attraper si elle te file encore entre les doigts ? _Ricana d'un rire strident Rumple ._

-La ferme ! Et enlève tes sales pattes de ma table ! _Cracha furieuse la reine .  
_

Rumple hoqueta de jubilation , ravie d'avoir mise hors d'elle la fille de Cora . Regina se tourna vers la cheminé et regarder les flammes embrasé le bois . Elle eu un sourire mauvais en s'imaginant Snow brûlé dans les flammes . Soudain , un tiraillement au ventre la fit grimacer . Elle se retourna et se retint de tombé en agrippant la table . De sa main libre elle se prit le ventre et grinça de douleur . Le Ténébreux n'ayant pas manqué la scène se releva intrigué et s'avança vers l'Evil Queen

-Sa va très chère ? _Demanda t-il interloqué par le changement de comportement ._

-Quel...quel sort ma tu jeté …...argh mon ventre . _Elle prit de ses deux main le bord de la table en haletant pour canaliser la souffrance qu'elle subissez ._

-Je jure sur mon pouvoir que je ne t'ai rien fait . _Répliqua t-il en leva les main en l'aire pour montré sa bonne fois ._

-Que m'arrive t-il ! _Cria t-elle de colère , d'incompréhension et de douleur mélanger ._

 _Henry entra précipitamment dans la salle et courra vers sa fille en l'aidant à se soulevé_ -Regina sa va ? _Demanda t-il inquiet ._

-J'ai l'aire d'aller bien à ton avis ?! _S'insurgea la brune en serrant ses dents ._

Regina fut amené dans sa chambre . La pièce était illuminé par des chandelle au mur et un énorme lustre au milieux de la chambre . La pierre de la chambre était noir , en face du lit à baldaquin rouge de Regina se trouvé une cheminé . Au centre de la salle se trouvé un tapis rouge et noir et un peux plus loin une armoire ainsi qu'une coiffeuse . Elle criait et grimacer de douleur serrant fermement al main de son père . Henry , aider par une servante , déposèrent délicatement Regina sur son lit . La jeune servante retira la robe de Regina et celle-ci se retrouva en sous vêtement . En temps normal elle aurait tué sa servante pour avoir osé la mettre ainsi devant Rumple et son père mais cette atroce sensation l'empêchèrent de faire cela . Le vielle hommes au cheveux grisonnant s'installa prêt de sa fille , sur une chaise . Il lui prit la main tandis que le sorcier noir s'installa à l'opposé et posa ses main verte sur le ventre plat de la reine . Une lueur violette et noir s'emparèrent des mains du Ténébreux . Il ferma ses yeux et se concentra . Son sourire habituel se transforma en un visage reflétant un profond dégoût . Il se recula vivement et dévisagea son ancienne élève .

-Qu'a Regina ? _Demanda la voix tressaillante d'Henry ._

-... _Il continua de dévisager Regina et regarda intensément le ventre bronzé de la reine_ . Je ne l'avais pas vue venir celle la …. _Grinça t-il de dédain ._

-Allons Rumple se n'est ….Ghh si...si grave que Rahh que sa . _Haleta t-elle ._

-Oh si Regina c'est très grave .

-Elle va mourir ?! _Paniqua Henry serrant cette fois-ci la main de sa fille ._

-Non. _Répondit-il froidement ._

-Alors QUOI ! Qu'es ce que j'ai ! _S'emporta la reine ._

-Félicitation Regina...tu es enceinte et cette enfant arrive .

-Q...quoi ?! Mais c'est...impo...impossible . _Bégaya la brune ._

-Oh croie moi , tu es en train de mettre au monde se...truc ! _Grogna t-il répugné_ . Écoute moi bien Regina , je vais chercher qu'elle erreur tu as commise dans ta fichue potion et à mon retour je veux que tu abandonnes cette chose qui est en train de naître . _Il cria et disparut ._

Regina resta muette , caressant comme un automate son ventre . Elle attendait un enfant , un bébé naîtra d'elle . Les 3 servante présentent allèrent tout préparer pour la venue du bébé . La jeune servante qui avait aider Henry avec Regina souleva la couverture et demanda à la reine de plier les jambe se que fit sans bronché une Evil Queen encore troublé par la nouvelle de sa grossesse . La jeune femme prit une bassine et al posa prêt d'elle , elle y plongea ses main et les enduit d'huile d violette et de laurier et dilata le col de l'utérus de la brune .

-Aller y majesté , poussé . _Dit chaleureusement la jeune femme ._

-Que fais-je à votre avis ! _Grogna la reine , serrant la main de son père ._

-Vous avez déjà fais cela ? _Demanda Henry , regardant la jeune femme ._

-Oui , ma mère a eu 7 enfant . Je suis la deuxième , avant elle a eu un fils . Comme nous étions vraiment pauvre ma mère ne pouvez se faire aider que par ma grand-mère qui est morte avant l'arrivé du troisième enfant . J'ai donc du , à 10 ans aider ma mère à mettre au monde c'est autres enfant . Je suis actuellement mère d'une petite fille de 2 semaine . _Sourit tendrement la jeune mère ._

-Merci d'aider ma fille . Remercia Henry .

-C'est normal . Respiré , inspiré puis pousser majesté .

-Ahhhhh je fais que sa ! _Cria la reine de colère et de douleur ._

Regina poussé encore et encore , trouvant le temps long . La douleur la tiraillé tellement qu'elle avait du mal à réfléchir . Elle décida de se concentré pour faire sortir se petit être le plus vite possible pour ensuite pouvoir pensé . Elle serra les dents , se cambra légèrement , poussa un crie puis , ne sentie plus la douleur . La servante sourit tandis que la reine plongea dans l'inconscient . A son réveil , l'Evil Queen se s'adossa à sa tête de lit . Les servante l'avez nettoyer et étaient affairé avec son enfant . Henry caressa tendrement le dos de la main de sa fille . N'y prêtant nullement attention , elle joua avec les draps de son lit , ses long cheveux ébène tombant le long de ses épaule . Elle but un verre d'eau que lui tandis son père . Après cela elle réfléchit . Elle avait un enfant , comment son enfant serait-il ? Aimerait-il sa mère ? Aurait-il de la magie ? Devait-elle abandonné son enfant ou le gardé ? La reine fut sortit de ses pensé , la jeune servante tenait dans ses bras , l'enfant emmailloter dans un linge blanc .

-C'est...c'est une fille ou...ou un garçon ? _Demanda la reine tremblotante se qui n'était pas dans ses habitude ._

-Quel sexe aimeriez-vous majesté ?

-Je ne sais pas...je ne me suis jamais posé cette question auparavant . Et puis comment se fait-il que je n'ai pas vue mon ventre grossir ?

-Vous avez fait un dénis de grossesse . C'est assez rare mais cela arrive et j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncé , que vous avez une magnifique petite fille . _Sourit sincèrement la servante en tendant le bébé à la reine ._

 _Regina hésita puis pris sa fille dans ses bras . Elle la regarda et caressa sa joue de l'enfant endormit ._ -Elle est si petite...et ses mains son minuscule .

-Elle est si jolie . _Sourit enjoué le nouveau grand-père ._

-Elle...elle est magnifique . _Répondit attendrie la nouvelle mère . Le bébé attrapa le doigt de sa mère ._ Je...je ne peux pas l'abandonné **(Mon cœur...il...bat …..c'est ma fille , mon enfant...j'ai une nouvelle personne auquel je dois m'accrochai . Je jure que je en te perdrais pas )**

 **Fin Flash Back**

Regina se réveilla , ayant sentit la douce chaleur du soleil matinal . Elle s'étira et sourit attendrit en voyant sa fille endormit près d'elle , une mèche brune tombant entre ses yeux . La reine lui remit et embrassa son front . Elle avait retrouvé ses souvenir . La joie et l'attendrissement qu'elle avait eu en regardant Kira la première fois . Kira bougea et enlaça Regina comme si elle était sa peluche . La reine émit un petit rire en voyant le sourire enfantin de sa fille . Après avoir retrouver ses souvenir et enlacer sa fille de tout son amour , elle avait demander à Kira de dormir avec elle le soir comme quand Kira était enfant . Emma avait demander à Henry de laisser Regina et Kira passer la journée ensemble pour se retrouver se qu'avait accepté avec joie le jeune garçon . La brune arriva à se retiré des bras de la jeune femme et alla préparé le petit déjeuner . Après 20 minute , Kira descendit les escalier en baillant et en se frottant les yeux .

-Lut maman . _Murmura endormit la jeune femme ._

-Bonjours chérie . Tu n'ai désistement pas du matin . _Soupira amusé la reine ._

-Jsuis fatigué et j'ai trop faim . _Elle renifla l'aire_ .Wouah sa sens trop bon t'a fais quoi ? _Demanda t-elle joyeusement ._

\- Pancake , œuf , bacon et jambon fumé .

-Pourquoi tu ne fessait pas à manger au château . _Fit la jeune ébène en se léchant les lèvres . Elle s'assit sur une des chaise haute ._

-J'étaie Reine , je n'avait pas le temps pour sa .

-Et bah c'est bien dommage . _Regina déposa une tasse de chocolat chaud à Kira et une assiste de pancake et une autre d'œuf , de bacon et de jambon fumé ._ Je t'aime maman .

-Tu m'aimes juste pour sa ?! Tu n'es pas difficile dite donc . _Taquina la brune en sirotant son café noir ._

-Je t'aime pas que pour sa . _Repris la brune en mâchant son bacon ._

-Mange correctement jeune fille tu en met partout . _Soupira exaspérer la mère_ .

-Oui maman _. Bouda la jeune femme_ . J'ai 26 bientôt tu sais .

-Justement tu devrais avoir mûrit mais tu reste une vrai petite fille .

-Et sa te dérange ? _Demanda Kira intrigué_

-Pas le moins du monde . _Sourit chaleureusement la reine en caressant la tête de sa fille qui ria ._ Il est jolie ton bracelet .

-Oh merci , c'est Daria qui me la offert pour noël . _Sourit tendrement Kira en caressant son bracelet ._

-Tu l'aime vraiment beaucoup Daria . _Fit Regina remplie de sous entendu ._

-Oui mais pas comme tu le pense maman . _Soupira Kira_. Je l'aime beaucoup comme ma meilleur amie mais sans plus .

-Si tu le dit .

-Et toi avec Emma sa en est ou ? Vous êtes passer à l'étape du lit ? _S'amusa Kira , un sourire malicieux au visage  
_

 _Regina faillit s'étouffer et regarda hébéter sa fille_ -P...Pardon ?!

-Roh aller maman , Emma c'est un bon coup au lit ? _Kira bue une gorger de sa boisson , le regard rivé sur sa mère ._

-Alors premièrement nous ne somme pas encore à cette étape et...et de deux je...c'est pas une conversations que j'aurais avec toi . _Regina détourna le regard gêné ._

-On en reparleras plus tard . _Sourit ravie la jeune brune ._

-Habile toi , nous allons manger chez Zelena en famille avec ta mère . _Grommela la mairesse_

-Hum maman...

-Oui mon cœur ?

-Zira peux venir manger avec nous ?

-Oui bien sur **(Tss pourquoi elle doit venir elle . Elle ta eu pendant 13 ans moi 4 ans c'est injuste ! )**

-Cool ! Merci maman ! _La jeune femme se leva et embrassa sur la joue sa mère_ . Je t'aime maman . _Kira partit dans sa chambre se changer , laissant Regina soupiré ._

* * *

Après s'être habillé , Kira et Regina partirent en direction de chez Zelena . Kira appela Zira quia accepta immédiatement la demande de sa fille . La mère adoptive rejoignit la mère et la fille . C'est ensemble qu'elle rejoignirent la petite maison de la rousse . Zelena confia la mission sacré de changer la couche de sa petite cousine . La brune était paniqué à l'idée de faire une erreur . Les 4 femmes regardèrent Kira se débrouillé avec des gestes quelque peux maladroit , la petite Robin se laissa faire et joua avec sa couche que tenta désespérément d'éloigné Kira tout en tenant sa cousine

-Comment était Kira à son age ? Demanda intrigué Zira en regardant Regina .

-Oh hum à vrai dire je...hum je... _La brune soupira de honte_. Je ne me suis pas occupé de sa avec elle . C'était les servantes qui s'occupaient de sa ….à vrais dire je...je m'occuper peux de Kira...je la voyais que le soir , le matin et pour les repas . Mais c'est tout . Je ne pouvais même pas lui donner le seins... _Répondit honteuse la reine_

-Sérieux ? Comment vous fessiez alors ? _Dit Zira sans aucune forme de reproche dans la voix ._

-C'est une de mes servantes . Elle avait une petite fille du même age que Kira . Elle avait assez de lait pour deux . Alors elle s'en charger . Henry , son grand-père s'en occuper beaucoup .

-Je n'ai même pas appris que j'avais une petite fille . _Ronchonna Cora ._

-Oui et bien excusez moi mère si je ne voulais pas que ma fille endure se que vous m'avez fait . _Grogna Regina ._

-J'aurais pus changer pour elle comme tu l'a fais . _Se vexa la vielle sorcière croisant les bras ._

-Comme j'ai changer ? Comment savez vous que j'ai changer au contacte de ma fille ? _Demanda intrigué la brune ._

-Cela me paraît évident voyons . Avec Henry tu t'ai adoucis alors avec ta fille sa a dû être pareil . _Se justifia la sorcière ._

-Si vous le dite mère . _Conclue septique Regina ._

-Zelena j'ai fini . _Fit Kira en portant sa cousine et la ramenant prêt de sa tante . Kira avait du talque sur la joue et le nez et porté dans sa main al couche sale de Robin_. Je met ou se truc puant ? _Demanda t-elle avec dégoût ._

-Dans la poubelle et merci , _dit merci à cousine Robin_ . _Zelena sourit en reprenant sa fille dans ses bras .  
_

 _-_ Heureusement je ne t'ai pas eu à cette age . _Ria Zira en passant son bras par dessus l'épaule de la brune ._

 **-(Tu la eu plus que moi alors la ferme )** _Ragea intérieurement Regina ._

* * *

La petite famille alla dîné , Kira entre ses deux mères . Zira aida Zelena à débarrasser tandis que Regina voulue rester au maximum avec sa fille . Cora elle s'occupa d'aller coucher son autre petite fille . Soudain ,le téléphone de Regina sonna . La mairesse se leva et alla dehors . Elle vit que la personne qui l'appeler était Emma . Elle décrocha et fut accueillit par la voix paniqué de Emma .

-Gina j'ai besoins de toi immédiatement .

-Que se passe t-il Miss Swan ? _Demanda calmement la reine .  
_

-Te souviens u de qui nous a attaqué dans la foret ?

-Non pourquoi ? C 'est flou quand je tente de m'en souvenir .

-Et bah moi et Henry on a fait qu'y penser et on se souvient !

-Qui c'est ?

-Daria...l'amie de Kira...Henry et moi sommes aller lui demander des explication et la elle...Bordel Gina grouille ! T'ai ou la ?

-Je te l'ai dit je suis chez Zelena et Daria ?! C'est impossible c'est la meilleur amie de Kira .

-Elle joue un double jeux . Elle nous a dit qu'elle te tuerait qu'elle aller te trouver et te tuer . Henry est mort de trouille et moi aussi . Si tu reste la bas elles sont toute en danger .

-Si je viens tu le seras et Henry aussi .

-Oui mais je te protégerais et nous pourrons la combattre . J'emmène Henry chez mes parent mais rejoint moi Gina .

-Ok ok j'arrive . Ou nous retrouvons nous ?

-Dans la foret , c'est son endroit préférer .

-Ok mais ou ?

-Prés du puits .

-D'accord j'arrive .

Regina raccrocha , elle alla prévenir sa fille qu'il y avait un problème avec Emma et qu'elle aller la rejoindre au puits dans la foret . Mais elle ne lui dit pas que Daria était probablement une traître . Regina disparut dans son nuage de fumé violette et arriva devant le puits . Elle appela Emma amis n'obtint aucune réponse .

-Je ne m'attendais pas à se que cela sois si facile . _Ria la châtain , assise sur une branche d'arbre ._

-Daria ?! Alors c'était vraiment toi...

-Et oui . J'ai utilisé ma dernière Datura Stramonium sur vous 5 . Vos souvenir reviendront bientôt . Mais tu ne sera plus la . _Cracha de colère la jeune femme ._

-Tu as l'aire bien sur de toi . _Se moqua la reine_.

-Oh que oui .D'une part par ce que je te bléserai à mort pour que tu agonisses et ta famille ne retrouvera pas ton cadavre . Car tu seras ailleurs .

-Et comme compte tu m'envoyer ailleurs ? _Ria la brune sarcastique .  
_

-Grâce à sa . _Sourit fièrement Daria en montrant un haricot ._

-C'est pas vrai manquer plus que sa ! _Regina perdue son sourire ._

-On fait moins la maligne . _Ria la châtain ._

-Que t'ai je fais pour que tu souhaite me tuer .

-Tu as tuer m mère . _Répondit froidement la sans cœur_

-J'ai tuer énormément de personne. Elle devait être une femme sans intérêt . _Sourit Regina_.

-Sans intérêt hein...ma mère...à cause de toi jamais je ne saurais pourquoi elle ma abandonné ! _Hurla de rage la jeune femme , lançant des ronces sur la reine au cheveux corbeau ._

-Tu ne peux pas être la fille de Bianca , la servante qui ma aider à accoucher car elle à garder sa fille...qui est tu...aucune femme que j'ai tuer n'avait ton pouvoir . _Elle contra les ronces et lança un flux de magie rouge sur Daria ._

 _Daria disparut , entouré par des racine et apparut devant Regina_ -Marianne . Ma mère se nommé Marianne . La femme de Robin Hood . _Répondit sèchement Daria plongeant son regard marron dans celui chocolat de la reine ._

-Marianne est ta...mère...

-Vous êtes sourde ou quoi ? Elle l'ai et je ne pourrai pas savoir pourquoi elle ma laisser seul , dans cette foret ! _Elle leva sa main en l'aire et un golem de terre apparut derrière elle . La fille de Marianne abaissa sa main et le monstre fonça vers Regina ._

-Daria , je te jure que je n'est pas tuer Marianne …..D'accord mon intention était de la tuer mais je...se n'est pas moi . _Se défendit la mairesse en évitant les attaque et en bloquant difficilement avec sa magie les coups de poings du monstre ._

-Alors qui ! Qui la fait ! Répondez moi ! _Cria de colère la châtain_

-C'est... **( Zelena...je ne peux pas faire sa...Zelena à Robin...Je n'ai pas le choix . Désolé Kira mais je vais mettre hors d'état de nuire Daria )** Je ne sais pas Daria .

-Menteuse . _Elle soupira_. J'aurais am vengeance . J'espère que vous avez dit adieux à votre famille . _Ricana t-elle .  
_

* * *

Kira fini sa tasse de Thé au fruit rouge et débarrassa la table . Ensuite , inquiète de ne pas avoir de réponse de la part de sa mère biologique , elle tenta d'appeler Regina qui ne décrocha pas . Elle haussa des épaule puis appela Emma . La sauveuse décrocha .

-Hé Kira , alors cette journée avec Gina ? _Demanda joyeusement la blonde ._

-Hum...sa aller bien jusqu'à se que t'appelle . _Répondit confuse la brune .  
_

-Je n'ai jamais appeler Regina Kira .

-Quoi ?! Pourtant elle ma dit que tu l'avais appelé paniqué .

-Je te jure sur la tête d'Henry et du chocolat chaud à la cannelle que je ne l'ai pas appelé .

-Emma j'ai un mauvais pressentiment la …..

-Moi aussi Kira ….Regina ta dis ou elle avez rendez-vous avec mon faux moi ? _Questionna sérieusement le shérif .  
_

-Ouais . Au puits dans la foret .

-Ok se n'est décidément pas moi . A moins pour faire des choses pas très catholique mais sinon je n'aurais jamais fais sa .

-Maman veux pas me parler de vos ébat . C'est chiant j'aimerais savoir moi . _Bouda à moitié Kira ._ Mais bon ne nous perdons pas . Maman est peux être en danger . Retrouvons nous là bas .

-Tu préviens Cora et Zelena ?

-Pas le temps , le temps c'est hyper important là . J'arrive vite .

-Ok . Je dépose Henry chez Snow et David .

-D'accord .

* * *

Regina se battait comme une lionne ,esquivant avec difficulté les coups du golem . Elle réussit pourtant à planté sa main dans le ventre du colosse et à formé une boule de feu qui lui explosa à l'intérieur et le détruit . Elle regarda avec un sourire de défit Daria qui fulminé de colère .

-La faiblesse c'est de famille ? _Se moqua Regina ._

-Je vais te faire fermer ta grande gueule Regina . _Aboya la jeune femme ._

-Ah , je croie que tu es énervé la non ? _Ironisa moqueuse la reine ._

-Sale garce prend toi sa ! _Enragé , Daria tandis sa main vers l'avant puis la leva . Des ronces sortirent du sol et foncèrent sur Regina qui se les prit et se fit fracasser contre un arbre . La reine tomba au sol et toussa en grognant_. Ahaha , la grande Regina Mills à genoux devant moi . C 'est magnifique . _Elle ria , une liane prit le coup de Regina . Celle-ci tenu la liane tentant de se défaire en vain ._ N'essaye même pas _._ Plus tu te débat , plus mes lianes se resserrent autour de ton jolie petit coup de vipère .

- **( Elle est trop forte...pourquoi suis-je si faible ! Mère , Zelena , Robin...Henry , Kira , Emma...Adieux...)** _La brune arrêta ses tentatives , laissa tombé ses bras el long de son corps et ferma les yeux ._

-Adieux Régina Mills . _Daria invoqua une épine et se prépara à la planté dans le ventre de la reine qui c'était résigné ._

La liane qui retenait Regina brûla . La reine tomba au sol , à genoux . Furieuse , Daria se tourna vers une Emma au regard assassin . Son épée et une boule de feu dans les deux mains .

-N'ose même pas touché à ma petite amie .

-Tien tien , la sauveuse . _Répondit cyniquement la traîtresses ._

-Daria tu peux encore tout arrêter . Kira tien énormément à toi . Je ne tien pas à lui bris le cœur si elle dois apprendre se que tu fais . _Emma s'avança vers Regina et se mis dos à elle amis face à Daria pour protéger sa bien aimer ._

-J'en est rien à foutre d'elle . Regina a tuer ma mère . Je compte bien me venger

-Ta mère ?! Qui c'est ? Je la connais ?

-Marianne est sa mère . _Répondit Regina ._

-Marianne ?! Mais- _Emma s'arrêta , elle comprenait , Regina n'avait pas dit à Daria que Zelena avait tuer Marianne ._ **(Je voie . Si tu dis que c'est Zelena , Daria rendras orpheline Robin . )**

-Bouge de la Swan . _Grogna la châtain ._

-Non . Je ne laisserais pas celle que j'aime mourir . La sauveuse se mit en garde .

Daria envoya des dizaine de ronce , de liane et de racine sur la blonde qui les trancha et Regina en brûla certain . La fille de Marianne , de plus en plus en colère de se faire conté , créa 2 golem . Un de terre et l'autre de racine . Les deux amantes se battirent ensemble . Regina enflamma l'épée de la sauveuse . Emma tourna sur elle même et trancha les jambes du Golem de racine . Pendant se temps , Regina fit la même chose qu'a l'autre Golem de terre . L'ébène sentit son corps s'immobiliser . Daria ricana dans un rire fou . Les jambes de la reine était emprisonné par des racines et ses main maintenus immobile par des lianes . Daria invoqua une rose de taille humaine , puis , elle claqua des doigts et les épines foncèrent sur la brune . Elle ferma les yeux mais ne sentit aucune douleur . Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit celle qu'elle aimer , les main tendu en avant , lançant des flammes devant elle pour cramé les épines . Cependant , certaine se plantèrent dans le corps du Shérif qui serra les dent , le regard noir . L'attaque cessa , la rose n'ayant plus d'épines . Emma sourit , fière d'avoir rendu Daria furieuse . La blonde au yeux vert posa un genoux à terre essoufflé et saignant à quelque endroit . Regina réussi à se libéré de l'emprise de la châtain et elle se précipita vers sa bien aimé .

-Emma sa va ? _Demanda inquiète la reine ._

-Il en faut plus pour me tuer Gina _. Sourit Emma ._

-Tu m'as fait tellement peur . Pourquoi tu t'ai interposer ?!

-Je refuse de te voire souffrir . Je t'aime Regina . Je me dois de te protéger , ma reine . _Emma fit un clin d'œil à Regina qui roula des yeux mais en lâchant un sourire amusé ._

-Ne baisser pas votre garde ! _Cria Daria hors d'elle . La jeune femme forma un serpent de liane et fit valser les deux jeunes femme au sol ._

-Maman ! Emma ! _Cria Kira en courant vers sa mère et al blonde , ne voyant pas Daria_ . Sa va ? _Interrogea Kira inquiète ._

-Chérie , va t'en se...se combat tu ne pourras pas le mené …. _Souffla Regina épuisé ._

-Tu croies vraiment que je vais vous laissez vous battre sans moi vue votre état ?! Qui est notre ennemis que je lui refasse le portrait . _Grommela Kira_.

-Il semblerais que se sois moi...Kira . _Vociféra Daria ._

 _Kira se retourna comme un robot et fut abasourdit de voire Daria ._ -D...Daria ?! Que...qu'es ce que cela veux dire ?! _Demanda Kira perdu ._

-Ta foutue mère a tuer ma mère !

-Qui est ta mère …..

-Marianne .

-Quoi mais ce...oh je voie **(Maman...ta bien fait de pas dire que c'était tante Zelena . )** Daria , je comprend ta colère mais al vengeance ne mèneras à rien . Tu es ma meilleur amie et-

 _Daria Ricana_ – Toi ? Ma meilleure amie ? Kira tu es si naïve . Je me fou de toi depuis le début . Je n'ai fait que remplir ma mission . Mon maître , celui qui ta sauvé plus d'une fois voulait voire ta '' puissance '' . Tu n'es qu'une gamine ! Tu ne fais que t'amuser , tu ne prends rien au sérieux et tu es tellement crédule . J'ai jouer avec toi depuis le début . De-plus , n'essaye même pas de m'atteindre avec les sentiments car je n'en est pas . Je n'ai pas de cœur .

-Tu...Daria je...

-Voyons se que tu sais faire .

Kira fut soulevé , la tête en bas . Daria ria et claqua des doigts . Une plante carnivore se créa sous Kira . Elle claqua de sa mâchoire . Kira tenta de se défaire de la liane autour de sa jambe mais celle-ci se serra encore plus . Kira regarda la plante , elle observa se qu'il y avait autour d'elle . Elle tendis sa main vers un bâton , le fit lévité et celui-ci arriva dans sa main . Kira prit un regard sérieux et déterminé . Elle cassa le bout de bois et le laissa tombé . Au bout de 20 seconde il se fit dévoré . Kira compta le nombre de seconde que la plante mettait avant de claquer sa mâchoire . Elle refit tombé un bout de bois et refit le même schéma . La plante mettait 4 seconde avant de refermé sa mâchoire . Elle lâcha une nouvelle fois un bout de bois qui tomba à 6 seconde . Kira regarda la liane , la brûla et elle tomba dans la gueule de la plante carnivore qui se referma de justesse après son entré . Daria ricana et Regina cria d'horreur . La plante explosa soudain et Kira , vivante sourit est e releva . La châtain perdit son sang froid . De rage , elle leva sa main , claqua des doigt et des laines attrapèrent les jambes et les bras de la jeune brune .

-Tu ne te mettra plus en travers de ma route ! _Le regard noir , elle ferma sa main et les lianes commencèrent à écarteler la brune qui se mit à hurlé ._

-Arrête ! Tue moi mais arrête ! _Supplia Regina en se relevant_.

-Voyez-vous sa . L'Evil Queen est inquiète pour sa minable fille . _Kira ne peux plus marché , ses jambes et ses bras doivent être disloqué . Elle envoyant Kira s'écraser au sol un peux plus loin . La jeune ébène versa des larmes et tenta de bougé mais son corps lui fessait affreusement mal_.

-Tue moi...mais laisse ma famille en dehors de sa .

-Je ne te garantit rien . _Daria sourit , elle tenait enfin sa vengeance ._ **(Se seras ma dernière attaque...si je lance plus de sort c'est la foret entière qui mourra. Elles ont toujours pas compris que je me serre de al force de la nature . )**

Daria jeta le haricot au sol , celui si ouvrit un vortex . Regina en bougea pas , ferma les yeux , se maudissent de sa faiblesse . Elle repensa une dernière fois au sourie de son fils , de sa fille et de Emma . Daria envoya une ronce de 4 cm sur la reine . Emma cria et se précipita vers Regina mais fut retenue par une liane qui la maintenant contre un arbre . Elle pleura et supplia Regina de réagir . Du sang éclaboussa le visage de Regina de 3 goutte . Emma poussa un crie de terreur , Daria elle fut choqué . Regina ouvrit les yeux et vis sa fille ,devant elle la ronce ayant traversé son épaule . Kira tenait à peine debout .

-Tu me fais honte maman...tu dois toujours te battre jusqu'au bout ! _Cria Kira autant qu'elle pus ._

 _Daria , avec la ronce , ramena Kira prêt d'elle et lui souffla_ -Tu es complètement folle...pourquoi as tu fais sa...

-C'est ma mère...et je refuse de la voire mourir !

-Kira tu vas mourir je... **(Quel est cette étrange sensation ? Serais-ce de la peur ? Non , de l'inquiétude ? )**

-Daria...je...tu n'as peux être plus ton cœur mais je...argh je suis sur que tu...mmmm que tu as toujours quelque sentiment ici . _Kira_ , _avec sa main gauche , la posa sur la poitrine de Daria . Elle ne sentait plus son bras droit et ne pus le bougé ._

 _Le vortex commença à se ferm_ é . -Espèce d'imbécile...

-Tu sais je...je fais l'imbécile lors des combat mais je...cache am peur...la peur de mourir...de perdre un être...chère ….j'ai eu si peur de te...perdre la dernière fois... _Kira prenait des pauses de temps en temps serrant les dents malgré son teint qui devenait pale ._

-Daria je t'en conjure lâcha Kira ! Je dois l'emmener à l'hôpital d'urgence ! Elle va mourir sinon ! _Supplia Regina en larmes ._

 _Daria regarda Kira qui commencer à fermé les yeux_ . -Tu es vraiment stupide... _Murmura Daria ._

Daria commença à amené Kira prêt de sa mère . Mais , elle entendis une voix qui lui dit '' jette Kira dans le vortex , c'est un ordre '' . La voix ne ressemblé pas à son maître . Elle se vit , comme un pantin , tendre le bras vers le vortex . Elle tremblé et paniqué .

-Je...Ki...Kira je...ahhh non je **(Je ne veux pas stop ! )**

-D...a...r...i...a... _Murmura Kira ._

-Kira je te jure je...mon corps...je ne le contrôle pas...je... _Daria versa une larme ._ **(C'est ma meilleur amie je ne peux pas ! )**

 _Kira sourit_ -Fais se que tu as à faire...mais...re...retrouve ton...ton père...si il...n'est pas...mort . _Chuchota faiblement la brune ._

-Pitié pas sa...contrôle toi Daria , contrôle TOIII ! _Daria hurla mais , elle ouvrit sa main et la ronce lâcha Kira qui tomba dans le vortex ._

 _Regina apparut devant le vortex , elle pleuré . Elle tendis sa main et effleura la main gauche de Kira_. -Kiraaaaa ! _Cria en sanglotant la reine ._

-Je...vous...aimes . _Répondit Kira dans un soupira ._

Le vortex se ferma , emportant avec lui Kira et laissant Daria muette , Regina en larmes et Emma abasourdit et immobile.

* * *

Plus loin , Bien plus loin , dans la tour de l'horloge , le combat , malgré la longue distance fut observé par des hommes en blanc . L'un deux , un homme blond au yeux bleu , tenait un cœur entre ses main .

-Gabrielle , la fille est morte et a bien était envoyer dans le vortex . _Fit un jeune garçon au cheveux châtain claire ._

-Bien . Le Chaos ne s'abattra pas sur se monde . Nous avons réussi , Kira est morte . _Sourit un homme blond au yeux bleu ._

-Vous avez bien fait d'arracher le cœur de cette fille à sa naissance chef .

-Cela est normal car nous l'avons bien vue dans les visions de Tirésias . Cette fille est la clé qui mènera Kira vers son destin . Daria a bien jouer son rôle , nous pourrons lui rendre son cœur .

Les hommes rirent , fière d'avoir réussi leur plan .

* * *

 **Voilà voilà ! Chapitre fini ! Réagissez ou non à se chapitre , sa me ferais plaisir ^^ . J'espère que vous aimez toujours !**

 **L'huile de violette et de laurier était une méthode d'accouchement au moyen-age .**

 **P.S : Si tout va bien le prochain Chapitre sortira Mardi MAIS ! Je préfère vous prévenir , que peux être il n'y auras aps de chapitre avant un moment . Je ne compte pas m'arrêter , je hais laisser les choses en suspens . Mais comme mon père à était muté à Lyon mais n'a aps encore trouvé d'appartement pour le reste de la famille et comme notre maison à était vendu , ma mère , mon frère et moi nous déménageons chez une amie de ma mère qui na peux être pas de wifi . Oui elle vit au moyen-age -_-'' . J'espère que j'en aurais car sinon et bien malheureusement il faudra attendre , à mon plus grand regret car j'aime vraiment écrire . :(**


	21. Chapter 21

**Fiou je ne suis pas encore partis alors j'ai le temps de posté ^w^ . J'espére que les chapitres vous plaisez toujours autant ! Sur se je vous laisse avec se nouveau chapitre .**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

Le vortex se ferma devant Regina . La reine , à genoux , tremblé , les larmes coulés . Emma resta muette et immobile ayant assisté impuissante à la mort de son amie . Deux fois , c'est al deuxième fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un qu'elle aimer tombé dans se troue de la mort qui emporte les être aimé ailleurs . Daria , elle tremblé des main , le regard dans le vide , elle recula .

-Que...qu'ai je fais... _Murmura tétanisé la châtain .  
_

-Kira...non...pas encore...pas une nouvelle fois...elle est...non...non se n'est pas possible Kira , Kira chérie répond , revins ! _Cria la brune en pleure , creusant le sol de ses mains , pleine de désespoir ._

 _Emma regard la peine immense dans les yeux de celle quel aimé . Son visage s'assombrit , elle pris son épée et s'avança d'un pas menaçant vers Daria_ -Toi...Tu va le payer chère !

-Em...Emma je te jure que je n'ai...Je n'ai pas voulus SA crois moi je...mon corps il ne me répondait pas ! _S'expliqua la voix tremblotante la fille de Marianne , tout en reculant .  
_

-Et tu croie que je vais croire sa ?! Tu as tuer Kira ! La fille de Regina et de Zira ! La sœur d'Henry ! Tu as fait pleuré Regina et sa croie moi tu va le regretter . _Répondit agressivement la sauveuse en fonçant vers Daria , épée à la main ._

Daria disparut dans un nuage de pétale de rose . Le shérif se stoppa , lâcha son épée et prit la mère de Kira dans ses bras , caressant son dos . Regina agrippa le blouson en cuire rouge de la blonde . Jamais elle n'avait parus si faible . Elle venait à peine de se souvenir de sa fille et déjà Kira lui était de nouveau arraché . Difficilement , la sauveuse ramena la brune chez elle . Regina s'enferma dans sa chambre . Emma , le cœur lourd se dirigea vers la demeure de Zelena . En y entrant elle découvrit le trio assise autour de la table en bois de la rousse . Zira riait avec Zelena tandis que Cora , souffla d'exaspération en écoutant sa fille et la mère adoptive de sa petite fille . La blonde inspira un grand coup . Elle s'avança et fut accueillit par le sourire de Zelena et Zira .

-Alors Emma , pourquoi Kira est partit en vitesse . Elle avait un rencard ? _Ria Zira .  
_

-...Zira... _Le regard d'Emma était sombre .  
_

-Je connaîtrait se regard entre mille Miss Swan . _Répondit froidement Cora en se relavant_. Si vous me dite se à quoi je pense...dite moi qui à fait sa que je lui arrache le cœur immédiatement .

-Que se passe t-il ? Demandèrent Zelena et Zira en même temps .

-Zira...Regina était en danger et le temps de Gina était compter ….Alors Kira à accourut pour sauver sa mère et moi mais...notre adversaire était trop fort...

-Emma ou veux tu en venir ... _Questionna Zira en se levant les yeux scintillant de larme , comprenant ou elle voulais en venir ._

-Kira ne reviendras pas...je suis désolé... _Lâcha Emma baissant la tête._

-Non...non tu ment ! Pas elle ! Pas mon bébé ! _Cria en sanglot la jeune femme ._

-Je n'ai pas sus la protégé .

Zira tomba à genoux en pleure . Zelena , se baissa et tenta de calmé la mère adoptive . Cora elle , s'avança menaçante vers Emma et la poussa avec son index .

-Qui à fait sa à ma petite fille . _Gronda sèchement la vielle femme ._

-Daria...La...celle que Kira considérer comme sa meilleur amie...

-Je vais la tuer ! _Grogna la sorcière en disparaissant ._

-Tu l'as dit à Henry ? _Demanda doucement Zelena compatissante ._

-Pas encore ….je vais y aller . _Zelean hocha la tête , indiquant à Emma qu'elle se charger de Zira .  
_

* * *

Emma serra les dents et les poings . Elle détesté sa , annoncer de telle nouvelle . Elle savait très bien comment réagirai Henry .Lui et Kira était proche . Henry idolâtré sa grande sœur . A peine sortie de ses pensé qu'elle se trouva devant le pallié de l'appartement de ses parent . Elle toqua et fut accueillit par Snow qui lui sourit en l'invitant à l'intérieur . La brune vit tout de suite le visage triste et en deuil de sa fille . Elle alla rejoindre Henry et David qui discutait . Snow s'assit à coté de son petite fils et lui pris al main . Emma s'assit en face du trio .

-Dit maman tu pense que sa plairai à grande sœur si j'organise avec Grand-père un pique nique géant en famille . _Demanda innocemment le jeune auteur ._

-Oui...sa lui aurait s'en doute plus Henry . _Répondit Tristement Emma .  
_

-Comment sa '' aurait '' ?

-Henry...lors de notre combat...Kira est...elle c'est interposé en Héroïne pour sauver Regina ...mais...Daria , notre adversaire , a jeté Kira grièvement blessé dans un vortex dû au haricot... _.elle est morte Henry..._ Emma serra ses main et versa des larmes sans un bruit .

-Tu rigole ….

-Non Henry...je suis désolé gamin...

-Kira est vivante ! Elle n'a pas encore remplit sa destiné ! Le livre noir il...il a dit qu'un grand destin l'attendrai ! Elle peux pas être morte ! Elle est en vie ! Vous avez tout crue que Neal était mort mais au final il était en vie ! Kira est une héroïne ! Je...elle est vivante ! _S'insurgea le garçon ._

-Henry ne rend pas les-

-Tait toi ! _Cria Henry les sourcils froncé_. Je n'accepte pas sa mort ! Et si elle est vraiment morte alors une fois mort je lui botterais le derrière pour nous avoir abandonné ! Mais je veux croire en elle...en...en sa survit ! Tant que je n'ai pas son corps devant moi je n'y croirais pas ! _Affirma t-il en levant la tête sur de lui ._

* * *

De son coté , Daria apparut dans l'ancienne cabane dans la foret ou Sébastien avait enlevé le groupe . Elle se cala contre un mur et blottit sa tête entre ses genoux . Elle venait de tuer la seul personne qui croyais en elle et tenait sincèrement en elle . Elle voulais venger la mort de sa mère qui l'avait pourtant abandonné . Elle n'avait même pas chercher son père . La jeune châtain s'insulta de tous les nom possible , se maudissant . Elle le savait ,elle avait tuer l'obsession de son maître et par conséquent la sentence était la mort . Daria resta plusieurs heures , attendant qu'il vienne la tuer mais il n'arriva jamais . Elle avait au fond d'elle cette horrible sensation de douleur . Soudain , ont frappa à la porte . Elle resta là , à regarder cette faible porte en bois . Elle devait affronté sa punition . Ses yeux rougit par les larmes , elle s'avança vers le seul rempart qui la maintenait encore en vie . La jeune femme empoigna la poignet , la tourna et l'ouvrit . En face d'elle ne se trouvé non pas son maître mais un groupe d'homme habillé en tunique blanche . Le blond , Gabriel , s'avança vers Daria et s'inclina légèrement .

-Je dois te remercier Daria . _Fit le blond en encrant ses yeux bleu azura dans les yeux marron de la jeune femme ._

-Me remercier ? Et en quoi ? _Demanda t-elle d'une voix détacher .  
_

-D'avoir exterminé la plus grande menace de Storybrook . _Sourit-il_ .

-Éliminé la... _Elle marqua une pose , la bouche légèrement ouverte_ . C'est VOUS qui m'avez poussé à tuer Kira ?!

-Perspicace . En effet , je t'y es poussé .

-Pourquoi ! Pourquoi m'avoir forcé à sa !

-N'ai-ce pas se que tu désiré ? Te venger de l'Evil Queen ? En tuant cette fille tu as eu ta vengeance . _Dit Gabriel d'un sourire narquois ._

-Je ne voulais pas me venger ainsi ! Je vouloir tuer Regina ! Pas...pas Kira...

-Et pourquoi vouloir tuer Regina ?

-C'est elle qui a tuer ma mère !

-Pas exactement . _Répondit sérieusement le jeune homme ._

-Expliquez vous ? _Demanda Daria_

-Avant que Emma Swan ne reparte dans le passé , c'était belle et bien Regina qui avez tuer ta mère . Mais , après avoir modifié le passer , je peux t'affirmai que ce n'est plus Regina la meurtrière .

-Alors qui ? _Répondit suspicieuse la jeune femme ._

-Zelena . La sœur de Regina Mills . _Sourit le blond_ .

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que j'ai accusé la mauvaise personne et que j'ai tuer Kira par erreur ! _Cria de désespoir la jeune femme ._

-Exactement . Mais tu as bien fait de la tuer . Car tu viens de sauver le monde .

-Pourquoi...pourquoi moi ! _Geint la jeune femme .  
_

 _-_ Notre oracle a vue que tu serais celle qui emmènerais Kira vers son destin , vers la rencontre que se monstre ferais et qui bouleverseras le monde et le condamneras . Nous t'avons également vue avec ton maître actuel . Lui veux faire de Kira le monstre qu'elle est . Nous , nous œuvrons pour la paix . Voyant cela , nous somme aller voire Marianne , ta mère . Elle hésité à t'abandonner et nous l'y avons convaincus .

-... Je veux savoir toute la vérité ! _Gronda Daria serrant ses poings ._

-Robin n'est pas ton père . Tu es la demi-sœur de Roland le fils de Marianne et de Robin . Tu as donc un petit frère . Robin , l'enfant de Zelena viens de Robin . Toi , tu n'as jamais était voulus . Nous savons qui est ton père . Il est vivant et c'est à toi de savoir qui il est . Mais passons . Ta charmante mère te porté dans son ventre alors qu'elle n'était pas encore marié et concevoir un enfant sans être marié est inconcevable . Ta mère aimé Robin à cette époque . Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était enceinte de ton père . Robin était furieux contre ton père et le lui a bien fait payer . Tes grand parent on répudié ta mère et l'on chasser . Elle a donc était séparé de son amour qu'est Robin . Ensuite , les mois passèrent et ta mère a retrouvé Robin . 3 jours avant ta naissance , ta mère se posé la question si elle pouvais te garder . Robin lui , hésité . Il voulais te garder mais en même temps il se disait que tu lui rappellerais trop ton père . _Gabriel s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre posé au sol , fessant signe à la châtain de s'avancer .Sans un mot , Daria qui voulais en apprendre plus obéie ._ Je suis aller voire ta mère pendant que Robin était aller en foret . J'ai tout dit à ta mère et honnêtement , elle ma demander directement si on ne pouvais pas annulé ton existence en te tuant . Elle voulait sauver le monde et puisque tu es l'une des clé qui causeras la perte du monde ta mère a décider que tu devais mourir .

 _Daria tremblé , la tête baissé , des larmes coulé . Quelque chose la tiraillé à la poitrine . Un sentiment de profonde tristesse_ . -Et...en...ensuite...si...si je suis en vie c'est qu'elle a dû...vouloir que je vive . _Murmura en sanglotant la jeune femme ._

-Non , son opinion n'a pas changer . Je lui est dit que je n'avait pas le pouvoir d'annulé l'existence d'un être vivant . Je lui est dit que si tu était l'une des cause de la naissance du monstre , tu pouvais tout aussi bien la détruire . Mais pour cela j'avais besoins de ton cœur . Je lui es dit de prononcé 3 fois mon nom quand elle commencerait à accouché de toi . Puis , plus tard , elle m'a appelé et tuer est né . A peine né , je t'ai retiré ton petit cœur . _Daria regardé tétanisé le blond au yeux azur ._ Tu as tout de même gardé un peux de sentiment car les sentiments , même sans cœur ne meurt jamais . Ensuite , ta mère voulais que l'on te prenne . Je t'ai prise avec moi et t'ai confié à Azazel , mon fidèle bras droit . Sauf que ton maître nous a attaquer et ta prise avec lui . _Fini le jeune homme ._

-Pas...une seul fois elle n'a voulus de moi...pas une fois... _Souffla abattu Daria ._

 __-Pas une seul fois _. Affirma t-il . Il se leva , prit un coffre en bois et le tandis à Daria ._

-C'est quoi ? _Questionna encore tristement la jeune femme ._

-Ton cœur . Tu nous as bien était utiles , voici ta récompense . _Il l'ouvrit , pris le cœur et le remit dans la poitrine de Daria ._

-J'ai...mal...tellement mal . _Pleura la châtain en se tenant la poitrine_ . Les sensation que je ressentais …..je le ressent bien plus fort ! Je...

-Tu retrouve tes émotion . C'est normal , tu t'y habitueras . Au revoir Daria . _Le groupe disparue ._

-Mon cœur...je l'ai retrouvé mais je...Kira pourquoi j'ai fait sa ! Pourquoi , pourquoi ! Et pourquoi ne suis-je pas encore morte ! Ma mère , j'ai voulus me venger alors que cette femme ne ma jamais aimé ! _Dria hurla de rage , la faune autour d'elle mourut ._

* * *

Il était minuit , Emma était rentré au Manoir de Regina et avait laisser Henry avec Snow et David . La blonde , pour la dixième fois , frappa à la porte de la chambre de la brune qui n'ouvrait pas une nouvelle fois . Emma soupira , elle tenait un plateau repas qu'elle avait elle même préparé .

-Gina...je sais que c'est dure mais...ouvre s'il te plaît . _Souffla désemparé Emma ._

-Va t'en Emma. _Murmura Regina , la voix cassé . Elle était adossé contre sa tête de lit , la tête entre ses genoux , un T-shirt de sa fille dans les main . Elle le serrait de toute ses forces ._

-Ok , j'y vais alors...je serais en bas si tu as envies de moi . Enfin pas envie de moi comme sa mais...enfin bref tu voies de quoi je veux parler . _Tenta de plaisanté la blonde ._

-Oui je voies bien .Va t'en maintenant . _Supplia la reine n'ayant plus sa répartit habituelle .  
_

-D'accord _._ Je t'ai préparé à manger . Je te déposa sa sur le palier . Je...je t'aime Regina . _Emma descendit les marches ._

Regina regarda le ciel étoilé en reniflant une nouvelle fois . -S'il vous plaît , je ferais tout mais...faite revenir Kira . Je l'ai perdu une fois...pas une seconde fois...pitié …..ma fille mérite de vivre . _Fit Regina en parlant au étoile espérant une réponse . Ne recevant rien , elle éclata en pleure et enfouie sa tête dans le T-shirt Zelda de sa fille ._

 **Flash Back**

Regina était allonger sur l'herbe , il fessait nuit . Elle avait les bras qui supporté sa tête . A sais coté , se trouvé Kira , âgé de 3 ans . La petite fille se colla à sa mère et contempla les étoiles . Regina sourit attendrit , tandis sa main et pointa une étoile du doigts .

-Tu voie cette étoile chérie ?

-La grosse ? _Questionna la petite fille suivant la direction qu'indiqué sa mère ._

-Oui , la grosse . _Répondit amusé l'Evil Queen qui n'était plus si Evil que sa en compagnie de sa fille ._

-Oui je la voie pourquoi ?

-C'est la première étoile qui luit dans le ciel la nuit .

-C'est vrai ?! _S'extasia Kira les yeux pétillant fixant sa mère avec un large sourire ._

-Bien sur que c'est vrai .

-Wouah ! Alors c'est la plus forte des étoiles ?

-Si on peux dire sa comme sa .

-Alors c'est l'étoile maman ! _S'enjoua l'enfant_ **.**

-L'étoile maman ?!

-Oui ! Si cette étoile c'est la première c'est ton étoile !

-Pourquoi cela ? _Sourit tendrement la brune caressant les cheveux brun de sa fille ._

-Paque t'ai la première dans mon cœur . _Sourit fièrement la petite en enlaçant sa mère._

-Je t'aime tellement ma chérie .

-Je t'aime très fort aussi maman .

-Fait un vœux mon cœur . _Sourit la reine ._

-Un vœux ?

-Oui , si tu regarde cette étoile , tu peux faire un vœux .

-Youpi ! _Kira ferma les yeux_. Sa y est ! A toi maman ! _Kira sauta sur le dos de Regina qui venait de se redresser_

-Mon vœux c'est déjà réaliser .

-Ta de la chance mais me dit pas ! Pépé ma dit que fallait jamais dire son vœux sinon il se réaliser pas . _Fit sérieusement la petite brune ._

-Tu es adorable . Tu le sais sa . _Sourit attendrit la brune ._

-Je sais !

 **Fin Flash Back**

Regina se réveilla , elle venait de repenser à un événement de son passé . Elle se leva , retira son chemisé rouge et mis le T-shirt de Kira . Forte heureusement la mère et al fille fessait la même taille La reine ouvrit la porte et pris le plateau repas . Elle n'avait pas encore le courage de faire fasse à Emma et à la pitié des habitant de la ville . Regina ferma la porte de sa chambre et s'assit pre de la fenêtre , elle mordilla dans le sandwich que la blonde avait préparé . Emma n'était pas une grande cuisinière mais l'attention qu'elle avait eu toucha la mairesse . Elle contempla les cieux et vit les étoiles scintillé .

* * *

Emma s'en voulais , elle se maudissait de sa faiblesse . Si elle avait était plus forte elle aurait pus éviter sa . La sauveuse sortit de la maison , elle avait retirer son blouson rouge et avait son jean bleu et son débardeur blanc et elle alla dans le jardin . Elle invoqua un mannequin de bois et l'anima . Elle créa une barrière magique qu'elle avait lut dans un des livres de la reine . La protection magique protégea le jardin et la maison de tout dégât . Emma lança une salve de sort sur le mannequin qui esquivé parfois et se prenait des coups aussi de temps en temps . Au bout d'une heure d'entraînement , elle s'écroula assise sur le sol , essoufflé et transpirante . Elle s'étala de tout son long sur l'herbe rafraîchit par la froideur de la nuit . Elle contempla le ciel et soupira .

-Je serais plus forte...je dois l'être...comment puis-je prétendre être la sauveuse si je ne sauve personne...Je suis tellement pitoyable . _Emma serra son poing et le tandis en l'aire , vers le ciel_ . Préparé vous , Emma Swan est de retour et je compte bien vaincre les adversaires qui viendrons et j'arrêterais Daria .

Emma ferma les yeux , reposa sa main contre la verdure et resta allongeant , appréciant la douceur du froid contre ses épaules nue . Le shérif repensait au propos d'Henry . Et si Kira était en vie ? Elle voulais croire son fils mais ne voulais pas donner de faux espoirs à Regina . Elle avait promis à Henry d'essayer de chercher si Kira était en vie ou morte . La blonde s'endormit dans l'herbe frais , totalement exténué .

* * *

Zira , elle , était allonger sur le lit de l'hôtel , un cadre photo d'elle et de Kira qui avait obtenue son diplôme de fin d'année . La mère et la fille souriaient . Zira avait les yeux rougit pas la tristesse . Elle avait perdu sa mère et voilà qu'elle venait de perdre sa fille . Sa raison de vivre . Zelena avait appelé Ashley qui était venue aussitôt elle aussi pleuré la perte de sa nièce . A 22 heure , pensant que Zira dormais , Ash était sortit emportant son armes avec elle . Zira n'avait pas touché à son repas . Elle n'avait pas faim , elle trouvé tout amer . Quand elle fermé les yeux , elle se souvenait toujours du rire et du sourire joyeux de Kira . La brune ne pouvais pas être morte , pas Kira , pas sa fille bien aimé . Elle se leva , se mit a genoux au bord de son lit , croisa ses main et ferma les yeux .

-S'il vous plaît , je ferais tout mais...faite revenir Kira . Je l'ai perdu une fois...pas une seconde fois...pitié …..ma fille mérite de vivre . _Murmura la châtain ._

Elle se leva , regarda le ciel et se colla à la fenêtre . Espérant recevoir un signe , n'importe le quel . Personne ne pouvais ressentir sa profonde douleur qui déchiré son cœur . Elle n'avait même pas le cœur à vouloir se venger de Daria , celle que Kira voyais comme sa meilleur amie . C'est collé contre la fenêtre , la photo contre sa poitrine qu'elle s'endormit .

* * *

Daria , voyant que son maître ne venait pas la tuer , décida d'aller en finir une fois pour toute . Elle marcha le long d'un couloir lugubre , ouvrit une porte noir . La porte menait à la salle du trône de l'homme mystère . Celui si était assit sur son trône et sourit en voyant la châtain s'avancer . Les piliers noir était éclairé par des torches installer contre les piliers . Un long tapis rouge et noir était déroulé allant de la porte noir au trône ou il siégé .

-Maître...pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venue...je...j'ai tuer Kira... _Daria se mit à genoux et baissa la tête ._ J'attends ma punition .

 _En réponse , il éclata de rire_. -Tout se déroule comme prévus Daria , tu as bien joué ton rôle , je te félicite .

-Je ne comprend pas, Kira est morte !

-Elle est en vie . Soupira t-il . Demande à ton globe si Kira est en vie et tu verras qu'elle l'ai .

-Comment êtes vous au courant pour sa...

-Je suis au courant de tout mais aussi par-ce-que j'ai vite vue que Facilier avait une nouvelle âme . Et pas n'importe lequel . Celle du fils de Rumplestilskin . _Ricana t-il ._

-Je ne comprend rien maître...tout ceci était prévue ?

-Oui , absolument tout . C'est imbécile de prêtre pensais vraiment pouvoir arrêter le destin . _Ria t-il d'un ricanement mauvais ._ Tu m'as bien était utiles . Maintenant va t'en . Il fit signe à Daria de partir .

-Vous me jeté ?!

-Bien sur ! Tu es faible Daria .

-J'ai vaincus Emma Swan et Regina Mills !

-Et alors ? J'ai d'autre serviteur qui te surpasse largement . _Ria t-il_ . Et elles ne sont pas si puissante que sa . Cora Mills te surpasse .

-Alors c'est comme sa hein...comme pour eux et pour vous...je ne suis qu'un instrument , un moyen de parvenir à vos fin... _Daria baissa la tête est tremblé ._

-Exactement . Tu te définit très bien . _Sourit-il ._ Maintenant disparaît et emporte sa avec toi . _D'un geste du poignet il fit apparaître le globe doré que Daria avait réussi à avoir ._

Daria partit sans un mot . Elle avait était l'objet de c'est prêtre blanc et de son ancien maître . Elle était en colère contre tout et contre elle d'avoir était si crédule . Elle entra dans la maison abandonné qui lui servait d'abri . Elle alluma la radio qui jouer « Down de Jason Walker ». Daria versa une larme , prit un bol de soupe et prit son repas sur le pallier de sa porte , la radio prêt d'elle . Tout comme les deux mères elle contempla les cieux . Elle posa son bol vide , prit le globe dans ses main . Elle le regarda intensément . L'objet ne marchait que si le sang bercer appartenait à quelqu'un de al famille ou à la personne elle même . Daria se leva , courus dans la foret et arriva la ou elle avait transpercé et jeté son amie . Elle trouva le sang séché de la jeune brune , prit un peux du sang avec difficulté et mis le sang la ou il devait être mis . Elle retourna chez elle et s'assit sur son lit .

-Kira est-elle en vie ? _Demanda t-elle hésitante ._

Après quelque minute , la fumé vira au bleu , signe que Kira était vivante . Daria sourit et pleura de soulagement . Le cœur léger elle serra le globe contre elle . Elle devait le dire à la famille de Kira. Mais comment le pourrait-elle ? Elle est leurs ennemis publique numéro 1 . Daria s'allongea , éteigna la lumière de sa maison et s'endormit heureuse et soulager .

* * *

Pendant se temps , Ashley avait eu la même idée que Cora . La tante et la grand-mère avait un bute en commun . Retrouver Daria et lui faire payé . Cora avait la ferme intention de tuer la châtain tandis que Ashley elle , voulais juste l'arrêté et la jugé . Chacune de leurs coté , elle recherché Daria . La vie de Daria seras entre les mains de celle qui la retrouveras en premier .

* * *

 **Voilà ! je ne sais pas quand je posterais à nouveaux :/ Etant donner que je déménage bientôt avant la reprise des cours qui arrive T_T . Dite moi se que vous pensez de l'histoire et du chapitre , sa donne toujours le moral de savoir se que l'on pense de ses chapitres et de son histoire :) . MERCI ! et à bientôt !**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hé ! Voici le chapitre 22 ! Il sert à posé les bases sur se qu'il va se passer avec Kira .**

 **Guest : Regina n'apparaît pas ici mais dans le chapitre 23 elle reviendras . Je compte bien faire d'elle un personnages fort . Je suis amateur et je ne prétendrais pas faire une Regina conforme à la série . La Regina viens de perdre sa fille qu'elle venait de retrouvé . Je suis nul pour faire des personnages fort mais je vais essayer de toute façon je me fixe comme objectif de rendre Regina forte . J'espère que sa iras X) . Sinon , merci à toi de lire se que je fais :)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

Le soleil dominé le ciel sans nuage . La place du marché était bondé de marchant ayant reposé les habit d'hiver pour les habit d'été . Il faisait 21 degré et cela suffisait amplement au habitant d'Arendelle . La reine Elsa était de sortit accompagné de sa sœur Anna . La jeune rousse , le sourire éclatant se rua sur un stand , prit un maillot de bain et le montra à sa sœur .

-Regarde Elsa ! Je paris qu'il t'irait . _Sourit la jeune princesse .  
_  
-Hum c'est un peux trop...osé tu ne trouve pas ? I pièce et mon ventre seras dénudé c'est...vraiment . _Elsa soupira ._ C'est trop osé Anna et je n'aime déjà pas l'été alors s'il te plaît pour la dixième fois...je ne viendrais pas me baigné . Le royaume m'occupe déjà assez .

-Roh aller ! Tes obligation de reine peuvent bien attendre 1 journée non ? _Demanda la rousse fessant les yeux de petit chien ._

-Anna...sa ne fait qu'un ans que nous sommes revenus de Storybrook et j'ai encore beaucoup affaire  
-Tu te surmène beaucoup trop Elsa . _Soupira exaspéré la rousse le maillot de bain dans les main . Elle haussa les épaules et reposa se qu'elle tenait ._ Adieux mon beau , tu aurais pourtant était parfais sur elle .

Elsa roula des yeux amusé et suivis tant bien que mal sa jeune sœur qui courait de stand en stand . Kristoff rejoignit les deux jeunes femmes . Anna sauta au coup de son maris et l'embrassa devant Elsa qui se cacha vite les yeux et qui grimaça . Anna ria au éclat tandis que Kristoff , gêné , se retira de sa compagne et salua Elsa . La place de la ville était animé , les enfants jouaient et riaient en se courant après , les ménestrels jouaient de la musique et une agréable odeur de brioche flotté dans l'aire . Soudain , dans le ciel s'ouvrit une sorte de tourbillon vert . La population arrêtèrent toute activité et regarder le phénomène . Du vortex vert , sortit un corps qui chuté dans le vide .

-Elsa ont dois faire quelque chose ! _Cria Anna .  
_  
-Je ne vais pas pouvoir aller chercher cette personne et utilisé mon pouvoir en même temps..

-Ok alors emmène moi la haut . _Répondit sur d'elle la jeune sœur ._

-Mais Anna tu es...

-Pas le temps de discuté emmène moi la haut !

-Très bien .

Elsa monta ses main de bas en haut et Anna fut soulevé par un pillé de glace . Elsa tandis sa main vers la jeune fille qui tombé de plus en plus vite du ciel . La rousse arriva devant la jeune fille et réussi à la rattrapé au vole et la déposé sur la colonne qu'avait crée la reine des neiges . La blonde platine se tourna vers son beau frère et elle fut soulagé de constaté que le châtain était déjà partit chercher le médecin . Anna arriva , l'aire inquiète et les main ensanglanté avec la jeune femme qui était inconsciente .

-Elle est... _Demanda inquiète Elsa fessant disparaître le pillé ._

-Je sens un pou , elle vit encore mais regarde sa blessure à l'épaule !

 _Elsa se pencha et regarda la plaît de la jeune brune_ . -En effet c'est du sérieux . Elle perd trop de sang , je vais tenté quelque chose mais je ne garantit rien . _Elsa se mit à genoux , au dessus du corps de Kira et posa ses mains sur la plaît de la brune ._ Aller Elsa tu peux le faire , sa ne la blesseras pas . _Se murmura t-elle ._

La jeune reine glaça la plaie de la brune . Kira respiré difficilement et agrippa faiblement la robe bleu claire d'Elsa . Elsa regarda sa sœur ne sachant pas quoi faire . Anna commença à soulevé la blésé mais eu dû mal . La sœur pris le relaie et porta Kira . Les deux sœur emmenèrent la jeune femme dans la chambre à coté de celle de la reine . Kira était pale , La reine des neiges posa sa main sur le front de la fille de Regina .

-Elle est brûlante ….Anna va me chercher une bassine d'eau chaude . _Ordonna gentiment mais fermement la reine ._

-D'accord et toi tu va faire quoi ? _Questionna la rousse ._

-Je vais commencer à retiré son haut pour facilité l'accès de son épaule au docteur .

-Bonne idée . Bon je file . _Anna sortit de la chambre ._

Elsa se pencha au dessus du corps froid de la jeune femme qui lui était inconnue . Elle fut surprise de la tenue peux habituel de l'ébène , elle avait déjà vue se genre de tenue à Storybrook . Elle commença à retiré le haut de Kira en fessant soins de ne pas la blessé . Ana reviens avec une bassin d'eau chaude . Kira était en sous-vêtement au niveau de la poitrine . La blonde platine pris le torchon mouillé d'eau chaude et l'appliqua délicatement sur le front de Kira . La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit devant un petite homme , les cheveux grisonnant et une longue barbe . Il s'avança rapidement vers le corps allongé sur le lit .

-Majesté pouvais vous retiré la glace que vous avez mise sur sa blessure ?

-Bien sur . Elsa , d'un geste de la main fit disparaître la glace .

 _Le sang se remis à coulé_ – Bien , son état est critique , veuillez tout sortir sauf toi KristofF .

-Hum ok . En quoi vous serais-je utile ?

-Tu as déjà vue se genre de plaie sur un renne non ?

-Oui bien sûr .

-Alors se seras pareille . Tu te sens capable de la recoudre ? Je me fais vieux et je ne veux pas faire d'erreur .

-Pas de soucis . _Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers les deux femmes qui sortirent de la chambre ._

Les deux sœur s'assirent sur le rebord de la fenêtre face à la chambre . Elsa se frotta frénétiquement les mains et bougé sa jambe droite. Anna , voyant le stresse de sa sœur , posa sa tête contre l'épaule de la reine . Elsa sourit et se calma .

-Tu devrais aller te laver les mains Anna . Elles sont ensanglanté .

-Oh oui je n'avais pas fait gaffe . _Ria la jeune rousse ._

* * *

Après 30 minute , Kristoff et le médecin sortirent de la chambre . Kira était sauver mais elle rester faible . Le vielle homme conseilla au deux sœurs que l'une d'elle s'occupe de la jeune femme le temps qu'elle sois totalement remise . Anna se porta volontaire mais Elsa refusa catégoriquement . Elle s'occuperait de l'inconnue et de son royaume . Le soir , la blessé dormait encore tandis que le jeune couple et la reine dîné .

-Elsa je peux m'occuper d'elle . _Soupira la rousse ._

-Non Anna . _Répondit catégoriquement la blonde ._

-Mais tu n'as jamais de temps pour toi alors en plus si tu t'occupe d'elle tu seras vite exténué . _Geint la jeune sœur ._

-Je suis la reine Anna , m'occuper de mon peuple et des visiteurs deplus des visiteurs blessé fait partit de mon travaille . Qu'elle genre de reine serais-je si je ne m'occupe pas des inconnues blesser .  
-Très bien alors je m'occupe du royaume à ta place . _Sourit Anna en mangeant son saumon ._

-Pardon? _Faillit s'étouffer l'aîné ._

-Elsa , si tu t'occupe d'elle alors je m'occupe des affaires du royaume à ta place . _Affirma Anna .  
_  
-Anna je suis la reine ! _Elsa fit claqué sa fourchette contre son assiette .  
_  
-Et moi la princesse . _Contra la rousse souriante qui elle continué à manger ._

-Mais-

-Pas de mais Elsa ! Je n'ai jamais agit en princesse et je t'ai laisser tout faire donc pour une fois je veux agir en temps que princesse ! Et se n'est pas négociable . S'exclama _t-elle_

 _La reine des neiges soupira_ – Anna tu es enceinte tu ne dois pas te fatigué pour rien .

-Ne trouve pas cette excuse pour m'empêcher de faire sa Elsa . Écoute je suis grande , je vais être mère et je veux avoir plus de responsabilité et se n'est que provisoire , le temps qu'elle sois complètement guérie et je ne suis enceinte que depuis 3 mois !

-Très bien . De toute façon tu auras toujours le dernier mot .

-Exactement ! _Ria la jeune femme ._ Et puis comme sa tu lui feras visité le royaume et sa te feras un peux sortir .

-Anna , nous resterons ici , je ne veux pas non plus trop me la coltiné , je ne la connais pas et en plus c'est peux être une ennemie . _Grommela la blonde patine au yeux bleu ._

-Laisse lui une chance , je suis sur qu'elle est gentille si sa se trouve elle est peux être amie avec Emma . _Sourit Anna ravie de cette idée ._

-Si tu le dit . Je n'est plus faim , veuillez m'excuser je vais me coucher .

Elsa se retira et alla vers sa chambre . Une fois devant la porte de sa chambre , elle s'arrêta , tourna la tête vers la porte de la chambre de Kira . La reine soupira , se mordit la lèvre inférieur et alla dans la chambre de la jeune brune . Kira était endormie sur le lit , son épaule était bandé et son bras était tenue en écharpe pour évité qu'elle se blesse plus . Kira était donc torse nus , la poitrine bandé par les bandages . Elsa s'avança doucement et posa sa main sur son front . Elle était toujours chaude mais moins qu'avant . Elle pris le chiffon qui était sur le front de Kira et le mouilla puis le remis .Elle la borda et plia son T-shirt qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de plié auparavant . Elle prit une chaise et s'assit à coté de la brune . Elle tapota ses doigts sur sa chambre et regarda autour d'elle en se raclant la gorge .

-Hum …..bonjours je suis Elsa reine d'Arendelle …..non c'est moyen comme présentation , Bonjours je me présente , Reine Elsa d'Arendelle et vous ? C'est pas terrible hum...ah je sais ! Enchanté , je me nomme Elsa et vous ? Oui sa peux le faire , je ne suis aps obligé de lui dire que je suis reine . Quoique ….. _Elsa se frotta la tête_ . Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à trouvé un bon truc à dire ! C'est si difficile ! _Elsa entendit un léger ronflement , elle regarda amusé Kira et pouffa doucement de rire ._ Cette fille à l'aire tellement apaisé quand elle dort , elle est mignonne . **(Non mais ne va pas de dire se genre de chose Elsa ! Aller va dormir et tout de suite ! )** _La reine partit se coucher ._

* * *

-Le lendemain matin , Elsa s'habilla comme chaque matin à 6heure . Elle s'assit à table , seul et mangea . Elle fut vite rejointe par Anna qui elle se levait habituellement à 9 heure . La blonde but sa tasse de café en zieutant sa sœur discrètement qui manger sa tartine de confiture de framboise .

-Dit moi Elsa ? _Commença Anna regarda sa sœur amusé ._

 _Elsa faillit s'étouffer , toussota et repris sa contenance de reine_ . -Oui Anna ?

-Que compte tu faire de si bon matin? _Questionna la rousse levant un sourcil mis intrigué mis amusé_

-Oh hum rien je vais aller rejoindre la chambre de notre inconnus et attendre . _Sourit la jeune femme mentant à sa sœur ._

-Très bien . Pendant un instant j'ai crus que tu allais aller à la salle du trône recevoir les demandes comme chaque matin . _Répondit la rousse en buvant son chocolat chaud ._

-Bien sur que non , c'est toi qui t'occupe de tout . _Continua Elsa en détournant le regard tandis qu'elle picoras un bout de sa brioche ._

-Se matin avant les demandes je compte aller m'occuper des soldats . Le chef de l'armée t'a demandé de venir pour voire les effectifs .Sauf que comme je dirige je vais m'en chargé . Jai demandé à Kristoff d'aller le prévenir des quelque changement temporaire .

-Hé bien tu as tout bien pris en main .

-Oui ! Je compte bien réaliser mon rôle de princesse d'Arendelle . _Sourit fièrement Anna ._

-Et tu vas t'en sortir à merveille j'en suis sur . _Sourit à son tour la reine des neiges ._

* * *

Anna et Elsa sortirent de table et Elsa alla vers la chambre de la brune mais s'arrêta .Elle jeta un regard vers l'extérieur qui mené à la cours ou les soldat s'entraînaient . Elle souffla de soulagement en voyant sa sœur dehors avec le chef et les 3 commandant de la petite armée d'Arendelle . Elsa alla dans la salle du trône et commença à recevoir les villageois ayant des réclamation à lui faire . Elle dû résoudre une affaire d'abatage de mouton . En effet , un des villageois a vue un de ses moutons e faire abattre par le fermier voisin car le pauvre animal était dans sa propriété . Elsa demanda au fermier de dédommager le pauvre homme qui avait perdu une de ses bête . Elle reçus aussi une veuve qui ne trouvé pas de travaille et ne pouvait nourrir ses 3 enfant . La blonde lui offrit une place parmi les servantes du royaume . La veuve se mit à pleuré et Elsa lui demanda de ne pas pleuré , que cela était naturel . Il était 7 heure et elle avait encore 2 heure de déclaration à avoir .Un jeune garçon s'avança et s'inclina devant la reine . Il ouvrit la bouche puis s'arrêta net , baissa la tête et s'excusa .

-Allons pourquoi vous excusez-vous ? _Demanda la blonde ._

 _Une mains e posa sur chaque épaule de la reine_. -Alors comme sa ma chère sœur ose me mentir . _Répondit une voix qu'Elsa ne connaissait que trop bien ._  
 _  
La reine ferma les yeux et grimaça de s'être faite attrapé aussi vite , elle se retourna et sourit de gêne_ – Anna ! Sa va ?

-Aussi bien que toute à l'heure . _La rousse croisa ses bras et fronça les sourcils et se mit à coté de sa grande sœur ._ Elsa tu avais promis !

-Désolé petite sœur mais je ne vais tout de même pas rester toute la journée à son chevet ….j'irais la voire chaque heure mais je-

-Majesté si je puis me permettre . _Déclara le jeune garçon_ . Je me présente , je me nome Charles Oye et je suis le messager et le postier aussi . _Ria t-il nerveusement_ . En tant que messager je suis également le porte parole du conseil des artisans du village . Comme vous le savez nous organisons la fête d'équinoxe d'été et hum enfin la princesse est venue nous voire hier et nous a prévenus que vous vous occuperez de l'inconnue et nous sommes d'accord avec le faite que vous vous occupiez d'elle et que en parallèle vous preniez quelque petite vacances . Vous ne faites que vous surmener , vous ne sortez que très peux . Vous n'avez pas totalement le royaume alors nous...nous espérons vous voire plus souvent ...pardonner mon impolitesse Majesté .

-Poucet à raison ! Elsa tu te surmène trop . Prend une pause . C'est ta sœur qui te le demande . Je n'ai pas envie que mon enfant découvre qu'il à une tante surmené . _Bouda la jeune sœur_ .

-D'accord et autre chose ….poucet ?! Se n'est pas sensé être Charles ?

-Petit Poucet est le surnom que l'on me donne en raison de ma petite taille pour mes 20 ans .

-Oh je voie ! Charles , vous avez parfaitement remplie votre mission , je promet d'être plus présente physiquement en ville et dans le royaume . Anna je te confie tout mais si tu as un problème tu me préviens . Promis ?

-Promis Elsa . _Sourit heureuse la rousse en enlaçant sa sœur ._

* * *

Elsa , avec un petit pincement au cœur laissa sa sœur géré le château et les problèmes du royaume . Cependant elle était heureuse de pouvoir soufflé un petit peux . Elle se rendit dans la chambre de Kira . La jeune brune dormais encore . Elsa savait qu'il fallait changer une fois par jour les bandages . Elle retira délicatement le bandages et tomba nez à nez avec la poitrine nue de la jeune femme endormis . La blonde eu chaud tout d'un coup et rougis légèrement . Elle se racla la gorge et leva les yeux pour ne plus violé l'intimité de Kira . Elle regarda avec intention la cicatrice à l'épaule .Elle se demandait comment une si jeune femme pouvais avoir eu une telle blessure . Si cette inconnue venait de Storybrook elle espérais 2 choses . La première était que Kira ne sois pas une ennemie de ses amis et deuxièmement elle espérait qu'ils ne leurs soient rien arrivé de grave .Elle rebanda l'épaule et le torse de Kira et reborda la brune . Elle appela une servante qui arriva et pris le haut de la jeune fille . Elsa demanda à se que l'on prépare un nouveau haut pour elle . La servante revins et déposa une chemise bleu pour Kira . Après l'avoir surveiller 1 heure . Elsa se leva et alors qu'elle tourna la serrure de la porte , elle entendis du bruit au niveau du lit . Elle se tourna et découvrit Kira , qui grommelé .

-Arg ma tête sa fait un mal de chien . _Kira bailla et se redressa d'une main_ .Qu'es ce que je fous à moitié à poiles ?! _S'insurgea la brune en se regardant ._

-Bonjours . Salua chaleureusement al reine des neiges .

-Ahhhhhhh ! Mais vous êtes qui ! Une perverse c'est sa ! _Kira se leva d'un bond de l'autre coté du lit , elle prit la chandelle éteinte sur la table de chevet et la tandis devant elle comme si elle tenait une épée ._

-Une perverse ?! Non pas du tout , je me présente , je me prénomme Elsa et vous ?

-Elsa...comme la reine d'Arendelle ? _Demanda intrigué la brune , menaçant toujours la blonde de son arme de fortune ._

-Oui et...Pouvez-vous baissé cette chandelle? _Fit Elsa amusé ._

-Oh euh ouais pardon . _Kira posa la chandelle_ . Non sérieusement vous êtes vraiment La reine Elsa , l'amie d'Emma Swan ?

-Alors vous venez belle et bien de Storybrook .

-Yep _Sourit Kira_ . Merde ! Qu'elle empoté ! _Kira s'inclina et resta baissé , elle grimaça de la douleur que lui provoqua son épaule_ . Pardonner mon impolitesse majesté .

-Relevez vous , votre épaule vous fait mal . _Répondit inquiète la reine .  
_  
-Sa va , j'ai eu pire , vous en faites pas majesté .

-Vous devez avoir faim . _Sourit Elsa , se dirigeant vers une commode ou était posé la chemise bleu ._  
-Ouais ! Je crève la dalle ! _S'exclama une Kira plus qu'affamé ._

-Crevé la dalle ? C'est un dicton de Storybrook ? _Questionna interloqué la blonde_

-Oh euh ouais , on peux dire sa comme sa . _Ria la jeune femme ._

-Bien . Mettez sa et je vous emmène au cuisine .

-Merci mais euh...je...non rien _Kira pris la chemise_. **(Comment je vais mettre sa avec une main moi...)** _Elle tenta de mettra sa chemise mais n'y arriva pas ._

-Oh attendez je vais vous aidez . _Elsa se rapprocha de la brune et l'aida à mettre le haut . L'épaule blessé de Kira ne fut pas mis dans une des manches_. Suivez moi .

-Bien majesté je vous suis ! _Sourit Kira . Son ventre gargouilla et elle ronchonna contre son ventre se qui fit rire silencieusement Elsa ._

La reine emmena Kira au cuisine et demanda à se que l'on prépare à manger pour la jeune femme .Elsa emmena ensuite Kira dans le salon et l'invita à se mettre à table . Kira s'assit à coté de Elsa en bout de table . Un majordome servit la brune . Elle mangea et but . Elsa regarda Kira puis , posa son coude droit sur la table et posa son menton sur sa main .

-Puis-je connaître votre prénom ?

-Oui bien sur . _Kira fini de mâché se qu'elle avait en bouche_. Kira , Kira Raven . Enchanté majesté . _Sourit gentiment l'ébène ._

-C'est un jolie prénom .

-Le votre aussi est jolie .

-Merci .

Kira demanda par la suite à Elsa si sa ne la déranger pas de s'occuper d'elle car elle dois être surchargé par son poste de reine et la reine des neiges lui avoua que Anna géré le royaume à sa place et qu'elle , elle s'occuperait d'elle . Kira fut touché et remercia chaleureusement la reine blonde . La platine fit visité le château à son invité puis lui montra la caserne de soldat et la ramena au château . Elsa dit alors à Kira que demain elle irais visité la ville mais que Kira devait d'abord se reposé . Kira ronchonna un moment mais accepta . Elsa demanda ensuite à son invité comment elle c'était faites cette blessure qui avait faillit lui coûté la vie . Kira avoua qu'elle avait combattu avec Emma et Regina une ennemie et que pour protégé Regina elle s'était interposé et voilà ou elle en était . Elsa fut soulagé que Kira ne sois pas une ennemie mais cela ne voulais pas dire pour autant qu'elle lui fessait complètement confiance . La brune omis de dire que sa mère biologique était Regina . Les deux jeunes femmes discutèrent un moment avant que Kira ne grimace une nouvelle fois . Elsa lui apporta une boisson médicinal que Kira regarda avec dégoût et la reine blonde tenta de la lui faire boire .

-Êtes vous toujours autant une enfant ? _Questionna exaspéré Elsa tandis qu'elle tenté de faire boire complètement la boisson ._

-Mais c'est pas bon ! _Se plaignit Kira en boudant comme une enfant ._

Kira ne faite pas l'enfant et buvez . _Soupira t-elle ._

-Pas ma faute si c'est pas bon et que sa pue votre truc ! Vous voulez m'empoisonnai _. Grommela boudeuse la jeune femme ._

-Si j'avais voulue vous tuer je ne vous aurez pas sauvé . _Souffla Elsa_ . Dans 3 seconde si vous ne l'avez pas but de vous même je vous le fait avalé de force .

-Bien , bien . _Kira prit le bol , ferma les yeux et but d'une traite le médicament_ . Argh c'est infecte !

-Petite nature . _La reine roula des yeux mis exaspéré mis amusé .  
_  
-Même pas vrais d'abord . _Bouda la jeune femme ._

-Aller , reposez vous . Je viendrais vous chercher pour le soupé .

-J'ai pas sommeil moi .

-Kira . _Gronda la reine ._

-Oui maman je vais au lit . _Soupira Kira en s'allongeant_.

-Bonne nuit ma petite fille . _Continua Elsa en bordant la brune continuant ainsi leurs petit jeux ._

-Tu peux rester jusqu'à se que je m'endorme ?

-Bien sur . _Elsa s'assit prêt de Kira et la brune lui prit la main et ferma les yeux ._ **(Pourquoi fais-je sa ? Je viens de la rencontré...Sa ne fait pas partit de mes habitude pourtant...Cette fille ….pourquoi je me sens comme...Attiré par elle...reprend toi Elsa ! )**

Kira s'endormit et eu de petit ronflement se qui attendrit la reine . La blonde platine se retira de l'emprise de la brune et sortit de la chambre .

Le soir , Elsa entra dans la chambre de Kira . Celle-ci était réveillé , assise sur son lit , caressant son collier doré , le regard triste et seul. Elsa connaissait se regard . Se sentiment de solitude . Elle n'aimait pas voire les autres avec cette expression sur le visages .

Kira , elle soupira , elle avait à peine dormit 1 heure , revivant ses dernier moment en compagnie de Regina et la trahison de Daria . Quelque chose avait dû arrivé à son amie , Daria avait un bon fond elle le savait , elle l'espéré . Elle voulait retrouvé sa famille et ses amies . Son monde lui manqué . Elsa était gentille et bizarrement elle se sentait attiré vers elle comme un aimant mais se troue dans son cœur lui fessait mal. Elle se sentait seul . Elle avait tait faible ….elle le savait , sa faiblesse n'a pas pus arrêté Daria . Elle se promis de devenir plus forte , une fois remise sur pied elle irais demander à Elsa d'entré dans l'armée royal pour s'entraîner à l'épée . Pour sa magies , elle préféré ne pas s'en servir pour ne pas qu'on lui pose trop de question vise à vis de ses origine . Mais elle tenterais de s'entraîner en secret pour sa magies . Elle aller devenir plus puissante et ainsi surpasser Cora et Daria . Elle entendis la reine se rapproché d'elle . Kira la regardé et la trouvé sublimes dans sa robe bleu , et sa tresse qui tombé le long de son torse et ses yeux bleu profond , comment ne pas tombé sous le charmes ? Kira sourit et se sentit moins seul . Elsa lui fit que le repas était prêt . Les deux femmes allèrent au salon et Kira fut accueillit chaleureusement par une tête rousse qui se présenta comme étant Anna . Anna présenta Kristoff qui salua poliment la jeune brune . Le repas se fit en douceur , ponctué par les question de la rousse . Anna découvrit que Kira avait 26 ans dans quelque semaine , elle était donc plus vielle que Elsa qui avait 24 ans . Kira , elle apprit la grossesse de Anna .

Après le soupé , Elsa raccompagna Kira dans sa chambre . Es deux jeunes femmes s'arrêtèrent devant al chambre de Kira .

-Le dîner était excellent . _Commença Kira .  
_  
-Je suis du même avis .

-Merci infiniment Majesté .

-Pourquoi me remercier ?

-Vous m'avez sauvé ! S'en vous je serais au fond de l'eau à me faire manger par les mammifères marin .

-C'était toute à fait normal Kira .

-Peux être mais merci quand même . Vous êtes une bonne personne . Sur se à demain Majesté . _Kira posa un tendre baisé sur la main d'Elsa et rentra dans sa chambre . Laissant une Elsa au joue légèrement rougit ._

* * *

La nuit tomba sur Arendelle . Un peux plus loin , Grand Pabbie regarda le ciel et soupira .

-Ainsi donc...le destin est en marche...le destin va t-il se répété ….puisse tu survives Elsa .

* * *

 **Le chapitre n'est pas ouf je vous l'accorde . Les chapitres seront alternatif . C'est à dire que le chapitre 23 seras concentré à Storybrook et le 24 à Arendelle ect .Sauf si je dis que le chapitre ne l'ai pas xD . Il y auras donc 1 histoire selon le monde . Mais vous verrez bien x) .**

**Charles Oye ( Le petit poucet ) = Charles viens de Charles Perrault et Oye viens des contes de la mères Oye ou est sortit le contes du petit poucet .**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hé ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Cette fois si on reviens à Storybrook comme prévus .  
J'espère que sa te plaira Green Headapool xD .  
Je sais cela fait 2 jours et non 3 mais demain j'emménage dans l'appartement et malheureusement il n'y a pas encore de connexion :( . J'ai écrit le chapitre 24 d'avance . J'hésite à vous mettre le chapitre 24 demain ou non . Sachant que je ne sais pas quand je pourrais re-poster :( et mes vacances s'achève demain T-T donc je peux pas rester chez mes grand parent qui eux ont de la wifi -_-" . **

**Guest : Mille excuse j'avais mal compris ^^" . Alors dans ses cas la , Regina seras bien plus forte au combat .**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23**

Cela fessait 1 semaine que Kira avait disparut . Henry resté convaincue que Kira était toujours vivantes . Zira refusé de préparé un quelconque enterrement . Elle avait décidé de trouvé un travail et elle avait repris la glacerie . Elle s'occupait voulant oublié la mort de sa fille . Ashley , elle passé ses journée à chercher Daria . Cora fessait de même en utilisant sa magie . Daria , elle réussi à crée une barrière magique protégeant sa maison de fortune . Elle réfléchissait à un moyen de dire à Regina et au autres que Kira était bien vivante . Mais la tache était risqué , car Regina et surtout Cora ne lui laisseraient pas le temps de parler . Emma passé ses nuit à s'entraîner . Elle avait réussi à devenir plus endurante . Regina après être resté deux jour dans sa chambre avait décidé de reprendre son travail à la mairie mais cela n'était qu'une façade car en réalité , la brune rechercher un moyen de gagné en puissance et de se débarrassé de ses ténèbres qui la rongé . A chaque regard de citoyen posé sur elle , elle avait envie de les détruire , de leur arraché le cœur . Elle avait fait trop d'effort pour se racheter , il ne fallait pas tout gâché maintenant . Elle avait était chez Gold et avait réussi à lui faire sortir les vers du nez . C'était lui qui s'en le vouloir avait était la cause de tout sa . Regina savait qu'il fraudais qu'elle est une discussion avec lui sur le pourquoi il n'avait jamais aimé sa fille et si se n'était pas lui qui le lui avait arraché . La brune passé donc ses journée dans son bureau , enfermé , lançant un sort sur sa paperasse habituelle et son stylo pour que la magie fasse son boulot . Elle , elle feuilleté le livre qu'elle avait réussi à prendre comme compensation pour la mort de sa fille . La brune évité la blonde au maximum . Pourtant Emma était persévérante et venait frappé chaque midi à la porte de son bureau , demanda à la reine de bien vouloir ouvrir se que refusé constamment la mairesse prétextant avoir trop de travaille . Une nouvelle fois , Emma frappa à la porte du bureau .

-Regina ouvre moi ! J'en est ma claque ! On est censé être ensemble je te rappelle ….Ouvre s'il te plaît .

-Allez-vous en Swan . _Répondit agacé la mairesse regardant l'ombre derrière sa porte ._

-Non . _Emma s'assit par terre en tailleur ._ Je reste la jusqu'à se que tu ouvre .

-Vous avez d'autre choses à faire Swan et vous devez mangé . _Soupira la brune ._

-Sa tombe bien je NOUS est pris à manger et pour le travaille sa tombe bien c'est mon jour de repos aujourd'hui . _Répondit la sauveuse en accentuant le nous .  
_  
-C'est gentil d'avoir pensé à moi mais je ne veux pas de vos hamburger ou de vos sandwich Miss Swan et vous me dérangez .

-Je te dérange ?! Très bien tu commences à m'agaçais à faire ta tête de mule Gina . Tu veux pas m'invitai à entré ? Parfais ! Je vais entré moi même . Ouvre ou sinon à 3 j'enfonce la porte . _Menaça Emma en se relevant ._

-Vous ne ferez pas sa .

-Oh oh tu paris ? _Dit Emma sur un ton de défis_.

-1

-...

-2 et pas la peine d'enchanté la porte je trouverais un autre moyen sinon . Alors tu ouvre ?

-Bien , 3 ! _Cria Emma voulant que la brune entende . Le shérif craqua ses doigt , recula et commença à courir vers la porte ._

-Très bien ! Très bien j'ouvre , stop Swan _. Fit l'ébène capitulant . D'un geste de la main elle ouvrit la porte blanche . Laissant apparaître une Emma toute sourire ._

-Bon Regina . _Emma s'avança , la reine avait ranger le livre qu'elle lisait et fessait mine de faire sa paperasse . La blonde au yeux émeraude posa un sac et en sortit une salade césar_. Ta salade césar et un café noir bien serré que j'ai gardé chaud . _Emma pris un fauteuil et s'y assis , elle pris son sandwich jambon crudité et commença à manger ._

-Emma-

-Mange et après on parleras .

-D'accord _. Sans un mot Regina mangea sa salade , touché par le geste d'Emma ._

La sauveuse fini son sandwich et fixa la brune .

-Regina écouté...je sais que la perte de Kira t'affecte énormément mais...Je sais également que tes ténèbres essaye de sortir de toi .  
 _  
Regina s'arrêta de manger et fixa Emma_ – Comment tu...

-Sa à fait pareille après la mort de Robin . Tu avais envies de détruire tout le monde . Alors je sais également que te connaissant tu dois certainement chercher un moyen de t'en débarrasser .

-Tu as raison , je cherche à me séparé de cette noirceur en moi . Mais cette fois si c'est plus violent qu'après la mort de Robin . Même toi je...j'ai envie de faire souffrir . Savoir que Snow à encore sa fille et son fils alors que moi je... _Regina s'arrêta un moment inspira et repris_ . Savoir que moi j'ai perdu une deuxième fois ma fille c'est insupportable.

-Je comprend...mais la première fois se n'était pas ta faute. _Répondit Emma posant sa main sur celle de Regina ._

 _Regina se leva , alla vers son canapé et croisa ses bras_ . -Elle...j'aurais pus arrêter les choses si je...quand elle a était enlevé je...Je vais te dire al vérité Emma . Kira...elle...Kira pendant qu'elle se fessait emmené , j'avais face à moi un double . Cette homme qui porté Kira . Mais lui , cet illusion menacer Kira d'un couteau sous la gorge . Je l'ai supplié de ne rien faire à ma fille , Kira pleuré , elle crié que je vienne la sauvé ….J'ai avancer d'un pas et il à planté sa dague dans le cœur de Kira ….sous mes yeux . Pendant se temps la , la vrai Kira et lui on pus fuir . Je n'est pas pus sauvé ma fille une fois et la , par ma faiblesse , elle est morte .

-Oh Gina je...Emma pris la reine dans ses bras . Je te soutiendrais toujours . Je t'aiderais si tu le veux à retiré tes ténèbres . Mais sache que je t'aime et jamais je ne t'abandonnerais .

-Merci Emma . _Soupira Regina en serrant la blonde ._

* * *

Le soir , il fut décidé que la petite famille irait manger au Granny's . Henry tenait la main de Regina . Regina savait que son fils croyais que la jeune brune était toujours en vie . Le repas se passa calmement . La brune alla au toilette , mais se n'était qu'une ruse pour pouvoir lire un peux le livre. Elle y découvrit quelque chose d'intéressant . Une salle d'entraînement remontant à plus de 5 siècle cette salle se nommé , La salle du Temps . Un lieux ou 1 heure égale à 1 ans dans la salle . Et la personne y entrant se voyait attribuer un maître dont il avait besoins pour trouvé sa voie . L'endroit idéal pour gagné en puissance et peux être pouvoir se débarrassé de ses ténèbres .Cependant , pour entrée dans cette salle il fallait 4 ingrédient .

-Voyons sa , une goutte de sang de la personne souhaitant entrée dans La Salle du Temps , facile à avoir , ensuite , de la poussière d'étoile . Sa , c'est plus dure à avoir . Je vais encore devoir passé un marché avec se reptile . Grogna la reine . A moins que mère en est . Ensuite , un nouveau né ….ils ont pas précisé un nouveau né animal ou humain...de toute façon je verrais bien . _Enfin . Elle lut le dernière ingrédient et le relut plusieurs fois ._ Mais je trouve sa ou ?! Un objet crée par un dieux . Mais c'est quoi cette ingrédient et qui à crée cette salle ?! Bien...je vais donc devoir trouvé sa...

* * *

Regina retourna auprès de sa famille ayant fait disparaître le livre . Le repas fini , la petite bande décida d'aller se baladé un peux dans le parc . Henry grimpa sur une balançoire et se balança tandis que Regina et Emma marchèrent peux . Une voix trop familière interpella la blonde .

-Emma !

-Killian ….sa fessait longtemps . _Grogna la blonde ._

-Je sais désolé . J'étais un peux occupé avec un vielle ami . _Sourit le brun_ . Bref Emma je dois te parlé en privé . _Répondit-il en regardant méchamment la reine ._

-Emma n'iras nul part . _Gronda la reine_.

-Regina à raison si tu as un truc à me dire , dit le devant Gina . _Repris la blonde ._

-Très bien . _Ronchonna t-il ._ Emma , tu es mon True Love , je le sens ! Je t'aime plus que tout ! Je t'ai brusqué et je m'en excuse...pardonne moi Emma. Mais je vais changer tu verras .

-Killian je...je suis désolé mais toi et moi c'est fini...j'aime quelqu'un d'autre...et je suis avec cette personne .

-C'est faux ! Toi et moi ont est fait pour être ensemble ! _Le pirate pris la sauveuse par la taille et l'embrassa ._  
 _  
Regina vit la scène et projeta le pirate plus loin_ . -Comment ose tu l'embrasser devant moi . _Grogna t-elle en s'avança vers lui invoquant une boule de feu , le regard assassin ._

-Vous êtes dingue ! _Hurla de rage le brun en se relevant ._

-Le fou ici c'est vous pirate de pacotille . Je vais te faire passer l'envie de touché à Emma ! _Elle le fit volé en maintenant sa main gauche en l'aire . Killian avait l'impression qu'on l'étranglé ._

-Regina calme toi . _Demanda Emma se mettant devant la brune ._

-Il t'a embrassé Emma ! _Râla la reine ._

-Embrasse moi , remarque ton territoire alors . _Sourit narquoisement la blonde . La brune regarda Emma et l'embrassa langoureusement ._

-Vous...êtes ensembles ?! Mais vous êtes femmes ! _S'emporta le pirate .  
_  
-Et alors ? _Questionna Emma blasé ._

-Une femme ne peux pas se passer d'un homme . Affirma Killian .

-La preuve que si . Emma prend son pied avec moi alors qu'avec vous...se n'est pas sa . _Se moqua la reine . Emma regarda la brune , intrigué ._

-Vous avez couché ensemble ?! _S'énerva Hook ._

-Oui et plus d'une fois . Je ne sais pas si avec toi elle l'a fait mais avec moi elle crie mon prénom quand je lui apporte un orgasme . _Continua la mairesse ._

-Espèce de sale garce . _Grogna Hook se jetant sur Regina ._

La reine esquiva et envoya volé le pirate . Elle apparut derrière lui , posa une main sur son dos et envoyé une onde de choc qui fit crié le pirate qui partit à l'opposé .

-Putain mon dos …..argh je...ne peux plus me levé ! Je vais vous tuer maudite reine !

-Approchez petit pirate nous verrons bien . _Ria sadiquement Regina ._

- **(Se n'est pas bon...Si je ne fais rien elle va totalement perdre le contrôle )** _Pensa le shérif ._

Henry accourra ayant entendu les cries de Hook . Il enlaça sa mère adoptive et lui demanda de se calmé . Regina soupira et fit disparaître Killian . La brune caressa la tête de son fils puis rejoignit la blonde . Emma se jeta à l'assaut des lèvres de la reine . Henry sourit , lui et Kira voulais qu'Emma et Regina sois ensemble et c'était le cas . Le ciel , normalement sombre et étoilé , s'illumina et le petit groupe se fit attiré vers le ciel . Henry s'accrocha au bras de la blonde et Emma s'agrippa à la taille de Regina . Ils furent aveuglé par une lumière éblouissante . En retrouvant la vue , ils virent un jardin , ensoleillé , un pommier ayant des pommes doré dessus . Un peux plus loin il y avait un long et large parterre de rose menant à une fontaine . Henry s'avança vers le pommier et essaya d'attrapé une pomme mais il ne pus sauté et en attrapé une seul , les pommes étant beaucoup trop haute .

-Je ne te conseil par de toucher à se pommier ou de tenté de manger une de c'est pomme petit . _Fit une voix douce mais grave derrière eux ._

 _Henry se tourna_ – Oh je suis désolé . Leurs couleurs m'intriguaient .

-Je me doute , chaque mortel est curieux de nouvelle chose . _Déclara l'homme en tunique blanche ._

-Puis-je savoir à qui nous avons affaires ? _Demanda Regina les bras croisé .  
_  
-Quel impolie . Je me présente . _L'homme posa une main sur sa poitrine et inclina légèrement sa tête_ Je suis Zeus , Roi de l'Olympe .

-Zeus ?! Le père de Hercules ?! _Demanda Emma_

-Exactement . _Sourit le dieux ._

-Que nous voulez vous ? _Questionna la reine ._

-Suivez moi je vous pris . _Dit poliment le roi des dieux_ . Regina , Emma et Henry suivirent Zeus . Killian aurez dû vous délivrer le message . Mais j'ai vue votre petite dispute . J'ai donc pris la liberté de vous amenez directement ici .

-Il n'avait qu'à dire sa avant de m'embrasser . _Grommela la blonde ._

-Je suis désolé pour cela .

-Se n'est pas de votre faute si Killian est un peux brusque .

Sans un mot , Zeus les mena dans un temple . La , il y avait 9 trône tout en cercle . Le premier trône était blanc et une étincelle de foudre sur le haut du trône . A ses coté , l'autre Trône lui était gris avec , incrusté dans la pierre un sceptre orné d'un coucou . A la droite du premier Trône , le troisième était Blanc et doré . Les pommeau était en forme de bouclier . Il y avait un Trône Rouge et noir , avec des glaives de chaque coté incrusté dans la pierre rouge et noir . Ensuite , le quatrième , lui était entièrement recouvert de racine et le haut de la chaise royal avait des cornes de cerf . Le cinquième , lui était bleu foncé et rose pale avec des anneau de mariage sur les cotés . Au coté du cinquième , le sixième lui , était fait de fer et avait un marteau de chaque coté derrière lui qui formé un X . En face du quatrième , le septième , lui était jaune et un soleil était incrusté au milieux du Trône doré . Le huitième lui , était bleu et noir . Avec des vagues au sommet du Trône . Le dernier , en face du premier était banale et en bois .

-A qui appartient tout ses Trône ? _Demanda curieusement le jeune auteur en touchant le Trône au bouclier ._

-Ne touche pas à sa ! _Ordonna froidement le dieux ._

-Dé...Désolé . _Répondit Henry en se reculant directement ._

 _Zeus soupira et regarda tristement la chaise royal_. -Tu ne pouvais pas savoir mais...si vous êtes ici c'est pour la retrouvé .

-Comment sa ''La retrouvé'' . _Demanda Emma , les bras croisé et un sourcils interrogatif levé ._

-Je vais avant tout vous présentez à ma famille . _Zeus leva une main et lança un rayon doré ._

Les dieux arrivèrent et s'assirent chacun à leurs place . 4 Trône furent vaquant . Celui en bois , celui avec les vagues , celui avec les racines et enfin , le Trône qu'avait touché le garçon .

-Présentez vous . _Ordonna Zeus en s'asseyant sur le premier Trône_ . Oh et Henry veuillez vous asseoir sur le Trône face à moi , Regina sur celui avec les racines et enfin toi , Emma sur le bleu .

Le groupe firent se qu'avait ordonné le Roi des Dieux . Le Dieux assit sur le Trône de métal se leva . Il porté un casque fer et un plastron en fer , laissant apparaître ses bras musclé .

-Je suis Héphaïstos . C'est moi qui crée les armes divines ? Je vous présente ma femme Aphrodite .

 _La Déesse sur le Trône rose pale et bleu foncé se leva . Son visage avait l'aire triste_. -Enchanté , je suis Aphrodite , Déesse de l'amour et de la beauté . Ravie de... _Elle regarda Henry et une larme coula_. Ravie de vous rencontrez . _Elle se rassit vite et détourna le regard ._  
 _  
Le dieux sur le Trône jaune se leva et salua les 2 femmes avec un sourire charmeur_. -Je suis Apollon , Dieux de la lumière , de la musique , du chant et de la beauté masculine . Je suis également le frère jumeau d'Artémis malheureusement absente . _Apollon était blond au yeux bleu et était torse nue ._

-Moi je suis Arès , Dieux de la guerre . _Répondit le Dieux sur le trône rouge . Il resta assit et regarda avec dédain les deux jeunes femme ._

-Arès sois poli avec nos invité . _Déclara Zeus d'une voix dure et froide ._

-Je suis déjà présent père . Vous me punissez déjà assez comme sa , n'en rajouté pas . _Grogna le brun au yeux orange ._

-Calmez-vous tous les deux ! _Ordonna la Déesse au coté de Zeus_ . Elle se leva et salua le groupe . Je suis Héra , la femme de Zeus .

-Enchanté , je me présente également , je suis Emma Swan et Voici Regina Mills et Henry mon fils et celui de Regina aussi . _Répondit Emma s'inclina devant les Dieux ._

-Zeus , j'ai une question . _Fit Henry ._

-Oui petit ?

-Le Trône ou je suis il est à qui ? Et les autres Trône vide ?

-Oh et bien justement j'y venais . Tu es sur le siège d'Hercules . Emma vous êtes sur celui de mon traître de frère Poséidon et vous Regina sur celui de Artémis .

-Et celui à vos coté ?

-Lui... _Le visage du Roi des Dieux s'assombrit_. Il appartient à ma fille...la Déesse Athéna ….Vous êtes ici car j'ai besoins de vous. Vous avez vaincus Hadès alors j'ose espéré que vous pourrez m'aider .

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? _Demanda Regina ._

-La petite préféré a fugué . _Répondit Arès en hoquetant de mépris ._

-Arès je t'ordonne de te taire ! _Cria de colère Zeus ._

-Athéna vous haïssez père et vous le savez ! _Hurla le Dieux de la guerre ._

-Tu n'as aucun droit de parler de ta sœur ainsi ! _Grogna le Roi ._

-Cette petite peste est votre préféré avouez le ! Artémis que vous portez en estime n'est rien comparé à la formidable Athéna . _Cracha avec dégoût le brun ._

-Arès pas un mot de plus .

-Quoi ? Votre fils vous manque de respect ?! Et ma chère sœur alors ? Elle vous défiez souvent et jamais vous ne lui en teniez rigueur !

-Ma fille n'a pas déclaré de guerre elle ! Elle a arrêté ta folie meurtrière . Et si tu es encore ici c'est grâce à elle . Tu as provoqué la guerre de Troie et c'est grâce à Athéna que cette guerre c'est bien fini . Je t'aurais fais la même chose qu'à Hadès si Athéna ne t'avait pas défendu . C'est par amour pour ma fille que je ne te bannirais pas Arès . Elle ta laisser une seconde chance à toi de la prendre .

-Je n'ai pas besoins de la pitié d'une femme et encore moins de ma sœur . _Grogna le Dieux de la guerre se levant et partant en pestant ._

-Le conseil et levé . Aphrodite , emmène les à leurs appartement . Je viendrais vous voire plus tard . _Répondit agressivement Zeus en disparaissant dans une multitude d'étincelle .  
_

* * *

Aphrodite se leva , suivit par Héphaïstos qui pris avec force sa femme par le bras et il l'embrassa avant de partir . Apollon baisa la main de Emma et de Regina et partit dans un nuage jaune . Héra , elle regarda le siège vide de Athéna et grimaça de dégoût et de haine avant de partir . Le groupe suivirent la Déesse au cheveux brun avec quelque mèche rose et une couronne de rose dans les cheveux . Aphrodite était d'une beauté éclatante . Pourtant son regard était tiré et triste . Henry s'avança , excité devant la beauté du palais . Son regard pétillé d'émerveillement . La Déesse de l'amour et de la beauté vit le jeune homme et elle s'arrêta et pleura en baissant la tête , silencieusement . Emma courra et rejoignit son fils , toute aussi émerveiller que lui . Regina marcha au coté de la Déesse .

-Quelque chose ne va pas? _Demanda la reine regardant Emma et Henry , amusé par le comportement enfantin de sa compagne et de son fils ._

-Non , tout va très bien . _Répondit Aphrodite d'une voix enroué ._

-Vous avez perdu un enfant aussi n'es ce pas ? _Questionna la mairesse mais qui sonné comme une affirmation . La Déesse , le visage noyé par les larmes regarda la brune surprise et confuse_ .Je viens de perdre pour la seconde fois ma fille . Je connais se regard par cœur vous savez . En plus c'est en voyant Henry que vous vous êtes mise à pleuré .

 _Aphrodite soupira et s'arrêta , elle se colla au mur du palais_. -J'ai perdu ma fille il y a plusieurs siècle de cela...

-Votre fille c'est Athéna ?

-Pardon ?! Non ! Athéna est ma sœur de cœur . Nous avons était élevé ensemble Arès , Artémis , Apollon , Athéna et moi . Athéna , Artémis et moi étions très proche .

-Alors qui est votre fille? _Demanda doucement Regina se mettant à coté de la Déesse .  
_  
-Je pense qu'en parlé me feras s'en doute du bien. _Elle soupira et essuya ses larmes_. J'étais folle amoureuse d'Arès que je considéré pourtant comme un frère...mais j'ai du épousé Héphaïstos...je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Il avait découvert ma relation avec Arès et si il le disait à Zeus sa ne l'aurais pas fait car Arès devait épousé une autre femme . Pour taire mon silence il ma demandé en mariage et j'ai accepté pour préservé Arès . Puis , un soir , Arès et moi avons couché ensemble . J'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte d'Arès un peux plus tard . J'ai donc couché en vitesse avec Héphaïstos pour lui faire croire que ma fille serais de lui . Sauf que...ma fille est brune au yeux orange. Comme Arès . Arès est le seul avec cette couleur d'œil . J'ai caché ma fille autant que j'ai pus et Artémis et Athéna qui était au courant de qui venait ma fille , son aller me chercher des ingrédient et j'ai réussis à changer la pigmentation temporaire des yeux de ma fille .

-Qu'elle est son nom ?

-C'est Athéna qui la choisi . J'hésitais entre 3 prénom et ma sœur de cœur la choisi . Harmonie . La Déesse sourit nostalgique . Harmonie était d'un calme naturelle . Elle suivait souvent Athéna car elle était fasciné par la guerre . Comme son père à vrais dire . Héphaïstos qui croyais que Harmonie était sa fille ne comprenait pas pourquoi ma fille ne s'intéressait pas au forgeage d'arme et d'armure divine . Elle était toujours émerveillé par tout se qu'il l'entouré . Elle donner aussi énormément d'amour à ceux qui l'entouré . Artémis lui a appris l'art de tiré à l'arc et elle s'entraînait souvent avec Athéna . Harmonie adulé Artémis car elle , elle pouvais ne pas se marié et Harmonie voulais être pareil , ne pas être attaché à aucun homme ni Dieux.

-C'était une petite fille comblé . _Sourit la reine compatissante ._

-Oh oui elle l'était . Mais parfois elle avait un fort caractère de contradiction tout comme Arès . Une fois elle a tenu tête à Zeus et ne faiblissait aucunement devant lui . Même si il ne sait pas qu'elle est sa petite fille , Zeus fut surpris par le caractère de ma fille . Athéna est sage et elle savait calmé les ardeur impulsive que pouvais parfois avoir Harmonie . Moi même je n'arrivai pas à la calmé . Un jour , Harmonie avait si je compte bien votre age d'humain , elle devait avoir 17 ans . Elle est revenue furieuse et ses yeux commencé à redevenir orange . Je lui es demandé de se calmé et de s'expliquait . Héphaïstos est rentré et à frappé Harmonie . J'ai défendu ma fille et il est partit . Héphaïstos avait était à deux doigt de couché avec Athéna et Harmonie l'a défendue . Ma fille était tellement folle de rage . Quelque temps plus tard , Harmonie à était contrainte par Zeus d'épousé un humain , Cadmos Roi de la capitale magique Atlantide . Ensuite elle a eu des enfants et Athéna pour son mariage lui a offert de l'ambroisie . Au départ nous vieillissons et l'ambroisie bloque notre vieillissement . Harmonie est donc resté à son age de 25 ans en age humain . Harmonie à eu un collier et...elle la donné à son fils aîné Polydore qui lui le donneras à son fils Labdacos puis à son fils Laïos qui lui le donneras à sa fille...Eris...Le collier d'Harmonie et sa descendance ont engendré Eris la sorcière noir que les humains prennent pour une déesse . Zeus à alors accusé Harmonie et à condamnés ma fille à la souffrance éternelle . Depuis que ma fille a était condamné , Athéna est partit de l'Olympe .

-C'est n'importe quoi ! Elle n'y est pour rien dans tout cela ….

-Je suis dû même avis .

-Vous savez ou es Harmonie ?

-Oui . Elle est tout en bas dans les cachots , derrière une porte qu'a crée Héphaïstos .

-Vous avez le droit de la voire ?

-Oui . Une fois par siècle .

-Pardon ? Vous rigolé j'espère .

-J'aimerais bien mais non . Cela va faire 1 siècle que je ne l'ai pas vue . A chaque fois , voire son état me brise le cœur . Ma seule et unique fille . La voire souffrante sa me tue .

-Savez vous pourquoi Athéna à disparut ?

-Non . Elle ne ma rien dit . Mais quand son père à prononcé sa sentence elle était hors d'elle . La Déesse de la sagesse n'aime pas l'injustice et elle est partit le soir même .  
-Je voie. Ah j'ai une dernière question .

-Aller y .

-Connaissez vous la Salle du Temps ?

-Bien sur . C'est mon maris qui la construite sur la demande de Zeus . Il voulait ainsi y entraîné la seul personne capable de vaincre Eris .

-Qui était cette personne ?

-C'est une longue , très longue histoire vous savez .

-Je veux juste le nom de cette personne .

-Eve . Elle s'appelait Eve . Mais elle est morte quand Eris est morte .

-Mince .

-Pourquoi vous intéressez vous à cette salle ?

-Après avoir perdu ma fille je me suis juré de devenir plus puissante et de me débarrassé de mes ténèbres qui me consume .

-Je voie . La Salle du Temps peux vous y aidé alors .Enfin , à devenir plus puissante oui , à retiré votre noirceur je ne sais pas .

-Savez-vous si votre maris à construit un objet ou une arme en même temps que le temple ?

-Non . Aphrodite réfléchit . Pas en même temps mais il à fabriqué un objet avec le même matériaux que le temple . Ce son les deux seul objet avec se type de matière .

-Ah et qu'elle objet ?

-Le collier qu'il à offert à Harmonie pour son mariage .

-Je paris que vous ne savez pas ou il est . _Ronchonna Regina ._

-En effet , je suis désolé . _Répondit la brune au mèche rose dans un rictus désolé ._

Aphrodite et Regina rejoignirent Emma et Henry qui joué ensemble . La nuit tomba sur l'Olympe . La Déesse de la beauté laissa le groupe s'installer dans leurs chambre . Zeus entra dans leurs chambre , détendu .

-Zeus enfin ! _Se réjouit Emma_ . Expliquez nous tout . _Demanda Emma , en short gris et débardeur blanc ._

-Bien sur . Alors voilà . Ma fille et je dois bien l'avoué , mon enfant préféré , à disparut depuis plusieurs siècle . Elle a quitté l'Olympe du jour au lendemain . Artémis , mon autre fille , est aller à sa recherche siècle plus tard et n'est jamais revenue . Hercule est aller à la recherche de ses deux sœur avec Mégara et ils ne sont toujours pas rentraient . Je suis inquiet de ne pas les retrouvé . J'aimerais que vous retrouviez mes enfant . Il y a peux , j'ai reçus un message de Hermès mon messager . Je lui es demandé de survolé la foret de l'île de Délos et il a retrouvé la trace de ma fille .

-Pourquoi n'y aller vous pas vous même ?

-Artémis n'aime pas la compagnie des hommes , sauf de son frère deplus , cette île à était protégé par mon frère , Poséidon et comme nous sommes en froid j'y suis interdit d'accès . Mais vous , vous pourriez y aller . Retrouvé Artémis , demandé lui si elle à des nouvelle d'Athéna et ensuite revenaient ici avec elle .

-Bien se seras fait . _Répondit Emma._

-Mais je vous préviens , Délos est hostile .

-Sa feras un bonne entraînement . _Sourit Emma en se frappant la paume de sa main avec son poing ._

-Emma à raison , ma magie va augmenter .

-Merci infiniment , oh et avant de partir , aller voire Héphaïstos il vous donneras des armes et des armures divine . _Sourit Zeus en partant ._

* * *

Aphrodite se tenait devant une porte noir , avec des serpents en fer sur la porte . Aphrodite posa sa main au centre de la porte . Un des serpent s'anima et mordit la main de la déesse . Le sang coula le long de la porte qui brilla et elle s'ouvrit . Aphrodite entra dans la salle lugubre . Elle claqua des doigt et des torche s'allumèrent . Une jeune femme , était à genoux , les bras tendu en arrière , maintenue par des serpent en métal et ses main était dans la gueule des serpents . Ses cheveux brun tombé le long de son visage , la jeune brune releva sa tête et regarda sa mère . Elle sourit faiblement .

-Bonjour mère , toujours aussi magnifique . _Fit Harmonie d'une douce voix_ .

 _Aphrodite versa des larmes et se précipita dans les bras de sa fille et la serra en pleurant_ – Ma fille chérie . Tu m'as manqué .

-Vous aussi mère . 1 siècle c'est long . _Répondit ironiquement la brune au yeux devenue orange ._

-La pigmentation à disparut …..

-Oui mère . Avez vous dit à …..Arès que...que j'étais sa fille ? _Questionna la brune ._

-Non...pas encore mais je le ferais .

-Je croie en vous mère . _Sourit chaleureusement la brune . Un des serpent mordit le poignet d'Harmonie et al jeune femme cria de douleur ._

-Que se passe t-il puis-je faire quelque chose ? Demanda inquiète la Déesse de la beauté .

-No...non malheureusement . Chaque jour ils m'envoient du poison dans les veines...vous avez eu jusqu'ici la chance de ne pas voire cela . _Il y eu un silence entre les deux femmes ._ Mère ….

-Oui ?

-Ou est Athéna ? Vous aviez promis qu'elle viendrait me voire . _Dit la brune le visage attristé ._

-Je sais mais euh...elle...elle a eu un empêchement .

-Vous dite sa à chaque siècle ! Mère ou est-elle je dois la voire ! Lui parlé ! S'il vous plaît . Je ne veux pas qu'elle croit que je suis...que je suis...un monstre . _La brune éclata en sanglot ._

-Athéna est...elle est...

-Elle est quoi ? _Demanda inquiète Harmonie en pleure_ .

-Athéna est partit de l'Olympe le jour ou tu as était déclaré coupable .

-Qu...quoi ?! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi a-telle fait sa !

-Je ne sais pas mon ange …...

-Athéna...pourquoi fais tu cela...Défié Zeus ainsi...tu es inconsciente . _Souffla la jeune Déesse ._

La mère enlaça sa fille et resta avec elle jusqu'au levé du soleil

* * *

 **Voilà Voilà ! Chapitre fini !**  
 **Nous voici donc au cœur d'une histoire avec les dieux de l'Olympe ! J'espère que sa vous plait ! A la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre ! ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hé ! Bonjours Bonsoir ! Je suis de retour ! Enfin pour l'instant xD j'utilise la Wifi de mes grand parents oui je sais ENCORE ! J'ai pas encore de box donc faudras attendre pour la suite . Désolé . :/ J'espère que se chapitre vous plairas .**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24**

Le lendemain , Elsa se leva plus tard que d'habitude . Elle émergea à 8 heure du matin . Elle se leva brusquement et se changea de sa robe qu'elle avait porté lors de son couronnement . Elle se coiffa et se regarda dans le miroir .

 _Elsa soupira_ – Pourvue qu'elle dorme encore , j'aurais la honte si j'arrivais trop tard . Je dois l'aider à s'habillait en plus . _Geint la reine_ . Aller , courage Elsa .

La reine des neiges alla devant la chambre de Kira et toqua à la porte . Elle ouvrit et découvrit Kira allongé sur le lit en train de dormir comme un loir . La reine soupira de soulagement et appela une servante pour qu'elle prépare une tenue d'été à la jeune brune . Kira voulais découvrir les extérieur et comme il fessait déjà chaud , Elsa avait demandé une tenue léger pour ne pas que Kira est trop chaud . La servante arriva devant la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrit devant la reine . La blonde remercia la servante et pris la tenue et referma aussitôt la chambre . Kira dormais torse nue , le bandage cachant sa poitrine . La reine des neiges regarda son invité dormir paisiblement . Elle sourit en la voyant aussi calme . Elle s'assit à coté du lit de Kira et attendit qu'elle se réveille . 20 minute plus tard la brune bailla et se redressa et se frotta les yeux .

-Pff dure dure le matin . _Bailla Kira . La brune tourna et vit une Elsa lui sourire et la regardé et la salué de la main_ . Ahhh ! Nan mais Majesté sa va pas ?! _S'exclama la jeune femme en tirant la couverture pour caché sa poitrine ._

-Il y a un problème? _Questionna Elsa confuse ._

-Un problème ?! Bien sur ! Depuis quand êtes vous la ! _Demanda Kira gêné ._

-Depuis je dirais quelque minute pourquoi ?

-Vous savez que c'est gênent de se réveillé et de voire que quelqu'un vous observe et surtout de manière aussi hum... _Kira regarda de bas en haut la blonde platine_ . Et bien de façon aussi...Stoïque .

-Vous me trouvez trop stoïque ….

-Un peux oui . Mais c'est juste pasque vous êtes timide . _Sourit Kira_.

-Je hum si...si sa vous déranges autant je...je ferais un effort pour changer cela . _Dit Elsa d'une petite voix en baissant la tête ._

-Nan changer pas pour moi ! Et puis sa fait votre charme . _Sourit encore plus Kira en se levant . Elle posa un main délicate sur l'épaule d'Elsa qui redressa sa tête toute gêné et surprise de se geste_ . Ayez juste plus confiance en vous majesté . _Kira alla dans la salle de bain et commença à retiré son bas ._

-Attendez Kira je peux vous- _La reine entra dans la salle de bain et vit Kira en petite culotte_. _Kira ria en voyant la reine viré au rouge . Elsa ferma vite la porte_. A...Ap...Appelez moi pour...hum pour vous aider à mettre votre haut et changer vos bandage . _Répondit Elsa la voix tremblotante ._ **(C'est pas vrais qu'elle gourde ! Pourquoi je n'en rate pas une ! )**

Kira sortit de la salle de bain , un pantalon en cuir marron . Elle alla vers Elsa qui était encore extrêmement gêné par se qu'elle avait vue . Kira lui dit que se n'était pas grave . La blonde retira les bandage de Kira . Elle leva la tête pour ne pas regardé les seins de Kira , elle tomba sur les yeux de Kira qui la regardé également avec son sourire habituelle . Elsa ouvra la bouche et arrêta toute activité . La main sur le ventre chaud de la brune elle plongea son regard bleu océan dans celui vert émeraude de la blessé .

- **(Elle est magnifique )** _Pensa Kira ._

- **(Pourquoi je reste comme sa...immobile . C'est yeux je suis comme...hypnotisé . Kira ….cette fille pourquoi elle me fait autant d'effet , je ne la connais que depuis hier ! Et c'est moi qui dit à Anna de se méfié des inconnus )** _Elsa sentit son cœur battra à tout rompre quand la brune pris l'autre main de Elsa ._ Hum Ki...Kira je...c'est... _Elsa se retira et alla prendre le bandage neuf et l'appliqua autour du torse de la jeune femme . La blonde se frotta les mains sa magie menacer de sortir. Elle réussi à se calmé et aida Kira à mettre sa chemise beige . Puis Elsa tendit la boisson médicinal à Kira qui grimaça ._ Buvez .

-Mais je vais bien . _Gémit la brune ._

-Sa je m'en fiche buvez ou sinon vous ne prendrez pas de petit déjeuné et nous n'irons pas dehors . _Répondit fermement et avec assurance la reine blonde_ . _Kira pris vite le bol et but d'une traite la potion_ . Et bah voilà . _Sourit fièrement Elsa ._

-Vous êtes vraiment cruelle . _Se plaignit Kira._

-Cessez donc de faire l'enfant . Vous aurez bientôt 26 ans .

-Oui bah hein . _Bouda Kira_ . J'ai la dalle allons manger majesté .

-Décidément je ne me ferais jamais au dicton de votre monde . _Soupira exaspéré la reine_ .

La reine et la jeune femme allèrent manger puis , Kira qui trépigné d'impatience à l'idée de sortir se rua vers les escalier . Cependant , la reine étant agile et rapide rattrapa la brune .

-Doucement Kira . Allons y doucement . _Fit doucement la blonde platine au yeux azur ._

-Mais plus vite jveux aller dehors moi ! _Ronchonna Kira ._

-Aller , la il y a une marche . _Elsa pris le bras de Kira et descendit d'une marche suivit par Kira ._ Encore une marche . Encore une , puis une autre , voilà comme sa douuuucement .

-Hum majesté , vous compté me dire toutes les marches que je descends ? _Demanda blasé Kira ._

-Je ne veux pas que vous vous fessiez plus mal .

-Oui mais la vous...bon allons y une marche par une marche alors . _Concéda Kira ._

* * *

Après 10 minute de descente de marche , Elsa et Kira sortirent dehors . Il était 9 heure et Elsa suivit Kira qui avait le visage et le regard illuminé devant les décorations prévus pour l'équinoxe d'été , les arbres en fleurs , les allés de stand et les agréables odeur de pâtisserie qui se dégagé du stand du boulanger . Les deux jeunes femmes regardèrent les étagères , intrigué l'une comme l'autre . La jeune brune fut intrigué par un stand de boulanger , ou doré des brioches natures , au sucre et au chocolat . Il y a avait aussi des cookies , des beignets au pomme et à la framboise , des sablés au citron , mais aussi des Ffigmans cookies . Kira avait envie de tout goûté mais elle n'avait pas un rond . Elsa , elle était sur le stand d'à coté et regarder des pendentifs avec des cristaux de glace . Elle était obnubilé par un pendentif avec deux branche argenté qui encerclé un cristal de glace bleu transparent .

-Le voulez vous majesté ? _Demanda Kira en se mettant prêt de la reine des neiges ._

-Hein ? Oh euh non non je hum je ne ….je le regardé juste . _Répondit timidement la blonde platine au yeux océan ._

-Si vous le dite . On va prêt des quais ? _Invita la brune ._

-Avec plaisir .

Elsa et Kira marchèrent le long des quais . Kira vit un peux plus loin des enfant trempé leurs pieds dans une petite zone peux profonde . La brune sourit , attrapa la main de la reine et couru en l'emmenant prêt de l'eau avec les enfants .

-Kira que vous arrive t-il ? _Demanda la reine confuse et en reprenant son souffle .  
_  
 _Kira ria_. -Venez majesté . _Elle retira ses bottes de cuire et rentra dans l'eau et tandis sa main vers Elsa_. Venez .

-Mais l'eau est glacé !

-Nan elle est bonne . _Sourit la brune ._

-Mais je suis en robe .

-Et alors ? Regardez les enfants . Les petites filles ont leurs robes dans l'eau et elles s'amusent quand même . Ne vous trouvez pas une excuse .

-Je n'aime pas l'eau . _Elle détourna le regard de Kira_. **(Son regard est si perçant ….je ne dois pas la regardé . )**

 _Kira sortit de l'eau et se mis devant Elsa , avec un doigt elle lui releva le menton_ . -Détendez-vous , juste le temps de quelque minute . Ne faite pas l'enfant . _Taquina Kira ._

-Très bien vous avez gagné Kira . _Concéda la reine des neiges ._

-Yes ! _S'extasia la brune en rentrant dans l'eau . Elle était mouillé jusqu'au cheville ._

-Qu'es ce que vous ne me faite pas faire . _Soupira Elsa en entrant à son tour ._

Les enfants , un groupe de 6 âgé d'entre 6 et 10 ans joué au volley dans l'eau . -

Hé les enfants je peux joué avec vous ? _Demanda chaleureusement Kira ._

-Oui bien sur . Le poteau dans l'eau c'est la limite . Mettez vous avec les plus petit . _Sourit un garçon de 10 ans ._

-Ok ! _Kira alla dans le groupe des petits ._

 _Kira joué avec les enfants malgré son bras blessé . Le sourire éclatant de la brune fessait fondre la reine_. - **(Cette fille à une telle joie de vivre , tout le contraire de moi . Aller Elsa va vers eux et demande leurs de joué avec eux...Mais si ils me disent non...je ne suis pas aussi drôle que Kira...non je reste ici c'est décidé . )**

-Hé les gosses Es ce que la reine peux jouer avec nous ? _Demanda Kira ._

-La reine ?! Hum oui si...si elle veux . _Répondit le garçon impressionné par Elsa ._

-Moi , jouer avec vous ?! Hum je...je ne sais pas je-

-Trouillarde ! _Raya Kira , le sourire narquois au visage .  
_  
-Je ne suis pas une trouillarde ! _Râla t-elle ._

-Oh que si !

-C'est faux !

-Alors venez , prouver le nous . _Sourit taquine Kira ._

-Très bien vous l'aurez voulue ! _Grogna la blonde en allant dans le camp des plus grand . Kira et Elsa se mirent devant le poteau qui fessait office de filet ._

-Prête à perdre majesté ? _Sourit sournoisement Kira ._

-Je...oui mais c'est VOUS qui allez perdre . _Repris Elsa ._

-Si je gagne vous ferez une chose que je vous demanderez ok ? En retour si vous gagnez j'obéirais un l'un de vos souhait .

-C'est puéril . _Soupira Elsa ._

-Vous avez peur de perdre alors .

-J'accepte ! _Conclue rapidement Elsa ne voulant pas perdre la face ._

Le match se déroula dans la bonne humeur . Elsa compris vote les règles et réussi à mettre quelque point . En revanche , Kira en mis plus . Une petite fille avait sauté au dessus de Kira qui c'était baissé , surprenant le groupe adverse . Marquant ainsi le point final . Elsa grommela d'avoir perdu . Même si , elle devait l'avoué , elle c'était amusé comme jamais auparavant . Elle était trempé , de même que la brune . Les deux jeunes femmes remercièrent les enfants . Une petite fille attrapa la robe de la blonde . Celle-ci s'agenouilla à hauteur de l'enfant . La petite tandis une étoiles des neiges , une fleur blanche ressemblant à un flocon . Elsa enlaça la petite fille et la remercia . La petite fille partit en courant , rejoindre le groupe . La blonde sourit , heureuse d'avoir reçus un cadeau de la part d'une enfant . Sans un mot , les deux jeunes femmes marchèrent , l'une à coté de l'autre .

-Que voulez vous me demander ? Puisque vous avez gagné . _Demanda Elsa détournant le regard ._

-Devenir chevalier d'Arendelle . Enfin presque . Je ne sais pas si je pourrais retourné à Storybrook . Mais je veux être plus forte , maîtrisé l'art du combat . Donc je veux être chevalière . _Répondit sur d'elle la brune au yeux vert ._

-C'est dangereux . Nous ne somme pas en temps de guerre forte heureusement mais-

-Ma décision est prise majesté . Je veux être capable de défendre se que j'aime .

-Je ne sais pas. Je réfléchirais . _Fini Elsa , tristement en avançant plus vite et en rentrant dans le château laissant en plan la brune ._ **(Pourquoi agit-je ainsi ? )** _Elsa alla dans la salle du trône et se mit devant Anna qui recevait les villageois_. Anna laisse moi la place.

-Elsa nous en avions parler .

-Je m'en fiche ! Je suis la reine , tu ne l'ai pas ! Je reprend mon poste ! _Gronda Elsa_.

-Que t'arrive t-il ? _Questionna inquiète la rousse se levant et fessant signe au garde que l'on devais les laisser seul ._

-Je n'aurais jamais , JAMAIS dû t'écoutai Anna ! _Cria de colère la reine fessant les 100 pas ._

-Hé ! Du calme explique toi .

-Je n'aurais pas dû m'attacher à elle ! Voila le problème . Occupe toi d'elle mais je refuse ! Je ne veux plus !

-Elle a fait quoi pour te mettre dans cette état .

-Depuis deux jours elle me fait découvrir des choses , une nouvelle façon de vivre .C'est...agréable je l'admet mais...Mais elle va partir ! Je ne veux plus la voire !

-Elsa explique toi mieux bon sang . Quand tu es en colère tu t'explique vraiment mal . _Tenta de plaisanté la jeune princesse ._

-Je me suis attaché à elle . En seulement 2 jours ! Mais elle...elle...elle veux devenir chevalière ! Je ne la verrais plus . Même si la cours des soldats est juste à coté , je serais séparé d'elle . Je me sens moins seul quand je m'occupe d'elle et j'aime m'occupai d'elle .

-Wouah ma grande sœur devient sociable . _Plaisanta Anna_.

-Roh sa va hein . _Bouda la blonde ._

 _La rousse sourit ._ Ne t'inquiète pas Elsa . Vous restez proche et c'est super que vous vous rapprochiez . Tu as une amie Elsa . Accroche toi et ne la rejette surtout pas .

-Mais elle-

-Chut ! Je fini . _Coupa Anna , la blonde bouda et croisa les bras_. Je disais donc . Tu acceptes sa requêtes mais en échange tu lui demande de rester prés de ta chambre . Ou tu fait d'elle ton garde du corps personnelle quand elle auras plus d'expérience . Elsa , Kira est quelqu'un qui à cette étincelle de joie qui te fait du bien . Si il le faut nous n'aurons qu' & gouverner chacune notre tour . Enfin tu ma comprise .

-Merci Anna . Je t'aime petite sœur . _Elsa enlaça sa sœur ._

* * *

Elsa partit dans la chambre de Kira voir si elle y était . Elle trouva la brune accoudé au balcon , le sourire au lèvre , les yeux fermé , appréciant le vent maritime sur son visage . Elsa resta à contemplé cette jeune femme devant elle .

-Vous savez majesté , même si je m'entraîne à être chevalière je compte bien resté auprès de vous . Enfin...si vous le voulez . _Commença la brune ayant entendue la blonde entré .  
_  
 _Elsa fut sortit de ses pensé_. -Hein ? Ah euh oui ….oui j'aimerais que nous restions proche ….je...je l'avoue je me suis attaché à vous .

-En 2 jours . _Fit ironiquement Kira ._

-Oui c'est vrais , c'est un peux rapide . _Repris la reine en s'accoudant au balcon prés de la brune_. Mais je...j'ai cette sensation agréable quand je suis proche de vous .

-Comme des amies . _Sourit Kira en regardant la reine des neiges_

-Alors amie ? _Demanda Elsa les yeux rivé sur Kira , attendant une réponse positive._

 _La fille de Regina se tourna vers la platine et lui sourit chaleureusement_ – Amie .

* * *

Heureuse , Elsa et Kira passèrent le reste de la journée à discuter . 1 Semaine plus tard , Kira était guérie . Cependant l'amie de Kira s'inquiète toujours , ne voulant pas que sa nouvelle amie se blesse La reine avait prévenue son armée que Kira aller être avec eux . Ayant beaucoup de retard à rattrapé , Elsa alla voire l'un de ses commandants et lui demanda d'entraîner la brune . Le commandant accepta . Le jour J , Elsa repris son poste de reine et c'est Ana qui accompagna Kira . Son entraîneur , porter une armure noir et rouge et un casque , ne montrant aucunement son visage . La rousse présenta la nouvelle recrue et l'entraînement débuta . La jeune sœur de Elsa partit voire son maris .

-Bien , Kira c'est sa ?

-Hum ou...oui commandant . _Fit la jeune femme ._

-Détend toi je ne mord pas .

-Je suis détendus commandant . _Fit la brune , la tête levé , ne regardant pas son entraîneur ._

 _Le commandant soupira_. -Jeune fille détend toi nous somme entre fille après tout .

-Hein ?! Comment sa ! Entre fille ? _Demanda surprise Kira , sortant de sa tension devant son entraîneur ._

La commandante retira son casque , laissant tombé de long cheveux ébène . Elle sourit et tendit une main amicale à Kira .

-Enchanté , je suis Mulan , ton entraîneur .

-QUOIIII ?! Mulan ?! Comme dans Mulan ?! _Questionna bouche bée la jeune brune ._

-Hum...pourquoi mon prénom te choque t-il autant ? Demanda confuse l'asiatique .

-Oh putain je suis en face de Mulan . _Toute joyeuse Kira sautilla sur place_. Quand maman va apprendre sa elle va être jalouse ! Ahaha .

-Euh... _Confuse et inquiète quand à l'état mental de son élève , Mulan regarda autour d'elle et sourit nerveusement au soldat qui regardé les deux femmes_. Suis moi Kira . _Mulan partit derrière les caserne sur un terrain d'entraînement ._

-Je suis une de tes plus grande fan ! _Sourit Kira comme une enfant devant son idole ._

 _L'asiatique recula d'un pas_ – Euh et en quoi ? Enfin je veux dire qu'ai je fait pour que tu sois si...si...enfin ….si fan de moi ?

-J'oubliai que tu connais pas les Disney . _Ria nerveusement Kira , se grattant l'arrière de la tête_ . Comme tu le sais je viens pas de se monde . Je suis amie avec Ruby qui est aussi ton amie et enfin bref , dans mon monde y a des films sur un peux tout le monde et bas...toi ton film est trop mortel . Avec ma mère on adoré regardé se dessin animé . Pardonne mon excitation .

-Oh je voie et bien pendant un instant j'ai crue que tu était folle _. Ria la brune ._ Tu es donc amie avec Wolfy . Comment va t-elle ?

-Wolfy ?! _Pouffa Kira ._

-C'est son surnom . _Sourit Mulan ._

-Bien trouvé et Rub va très bien .

-J'en suis heureuse . Bien , commençons . Tout d'abord met cette armure en cuire .

-Bien chef . _Kira pris l'armure que lui indiqué son entraîneuse et elle alla se changé_ . _Ensuite , elle revins devant Mulan qui lui tandis une épée_ . Essaye de me touché . Je veux voire ton niveau .

-Mon niveau est plus que débutant .

-J'en jugerais par moi même . Maintenant ramène toi . _Mulan se mis en garde ._

Kira se jeta à l'assaut de l'asiatique . Les deux femmes s'échangèrent des coups pendant un bon moment . Au bout d'une heure , Kira était essoufflé tandis que son adversaire ne montré aucun signe d'épuisement . La brune se remit en garde , tandis que la commandante fessait tourné , avec le pommeau de son épée , son arme dans ses mains . En un éclaire , la fille de l'Evil Queen fut mise au tapis . Kira grogna et Mulan l'aida à se relevé . La jeune femme manqué d'endurance , de maîtrise de son arme ainsi que d'équilibre . Pour comblé c'est les difficulté de Kira , l'asiatique mis au point un entraînement , les soldats mettaient des années avant de réussir cette épreuve . L'entraînement consiste à tenir un bâton , un sceau remplie d'eau de chaque coté et la recrue devait tenir en équilibre sur une planche en bois qui tenais sur une pierre . Kira débuta ainsi sa formation . Les jours s'écoulaient et elle ne réussissait toujours pas à tenir en équilibre et quand elle y arrivé , les sceaux tombé . Chaque matin , Elsa réveillé la brune . Elles prenaient le petit déjeuné ensemble et , tandis que la reine s'occupait de son peuple , la brune , elle , alla courir en foret . Anna et Kristof lui avait montré quelque endroit dont se souvenait Kira .

* * *

Cela fessait 3 semaine que la brune était à Arendelle . Se matin la , elle alla faire son footing habituelle . Après avoir courut 1 heure , elle s'arrêta prêt d'une petite rivière , se baissa , et se jeta de l'eau au visage et en relevant la tête , elle tomba nez à nez avec une femme , les cheveux long bouclé , châtain portant une couronne en forme de pique de glace sur la tête . Kira se releva doucement , et fixa cette jeune femme à la peau blanche pale qui semblé flotté au dessus du sol .Ses yeux , était identique à ceux d'Elsa . L'inconnue partit dans un sentier encore inconnue à Kira .

-Hé ! Mademoiselle attendez ! _La brune la poursuivit . La jeune femme continua à se faufilé le long d'un sentier sombre . L'ébène la poursuivant toujours . Quand elle fut assez proche , Kira posa sa main sur l'épaule de la châtain , mais sa main traversa littéralement le corps de la jeune femme ._ Vous...vous êtes quoi ? Un fantôme ? _Demanda Kira , regardant le dos de l'inconnue qui venait de s'arrêter . Kira avança et lui fit face ._ Hum...vous- _Elle nue pas le temps de posé plus de question que la jeune femme disparut_ . Étrange... _l'ébène au yeux émeraude regarda autour d'elle et se gratta le haut du crane_. Super jsuis perdu fait chier .

Kira soupira et marcha dans la foret , priant pour y trouvé le chemin du retour . Elle n'avait pas fait attention au chemin qu'elle avait prise , trop occupé à suivre l'étrange femme . Plus tard , le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel . Kira s'agaça et s'assit sur un rocher .

-Pff j'en est ras le bol jsuis ou bordel . _Râla t-elle_.

-Hé bien jeune fille tu es de bien mauvaise humeur . _Déclara une voix ._

 _Kira se leva vite et regarda autour d'elle_ – Qui es la . _Grogna la brune ._

-Ici . _Fit la voi_ x . _La pierre sur lequel elle c'était assise pris forme et tandis sa main_ . Bonjours , je me présente . Grand Pabbi .

-Une pierre qui parle ?!

-Sa m'en à tout l'aire non ? _S'amusa le sage ._

-Hum désolé de mettre assise sur vous . _Ria nerveuse Kira en prenant la petite main qui lui était tendus .  
_  
-Se n'est rien .

-Je me présente . Je suis Kira Raven .

-Je sais qui tu es . Mais dite moi princesse , pourquoi cachez vous vos pouvoir et vouloir apprendre le maniement de l'épée ? _Demanda t-il en montant sur une sorte de petite autel .  
_  
-Co...Je ne voie pas de quoi vous voulez parler . _Fit Kira perplexe et sur la défensive ._

-Pas de sa entre nous princesse . Vous êtes la fille de l'Evil Queen , vous maîtrisé la magie et vous êtes héritière du Royaume de L'Hyperborée .

-L'Hyperborée ?

-Une majeur partit Nord de la foret enchanté . La foret enchanté étant divisé en deux . Le Nord appartient au Seigneur de L'Hyperborée et le Sud à Snow White . Votre arrière grand père , le Roi Xavier en était le dirigeant .

-Comment savait vous tout sa sur moi .

-Oh c'est très simple . Je vous attendez depuis bien longtemps .

-Moi ?!

-Oui , vous .

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Oh cela je n'en détient pas toute la vérité . Ma mission est de vous aidez à maîtrisé vos pouvoir .

-Mes pouvoir ? Ma mère m'aideras vous savez .

-Elle ne vous feras jamais atteindre votre véritable potentiel .

-Soyez plus claire _. Kira s'assit par terre écoutant le sage_ .

-Chaque créature de se monde naît avec un potentiel magique . Pour certain , il est si faible que l'individue ne maîtriseras jamais de magie . En revanche , quand il est au dessus de la moyenne , l'être peux maîtrisé la magie . Votre potentiel magique est comme votre mère . Ils sont incroyablement élevé . Cependant vous vous y prenez mal pour libéré se potentiel .

-Et vous pensez pouvoir m'aider ?

-Exactement .

-C'est un peux prétentieux .

-Certes mais c'est pourtant le cas .

-Et pourquoi dois-je apprendre à me servir de mes pouvoir ? Je pourrais aussi bien ne jamais plus l'utiliser .

-Alors vous serez détruite par celle-ci . Car votre magie fait partit de vous .

-Bien...alors que dois-je apprendre ?

-Venez ici chaque soir .

-Ok .

-Avant cela , faite moi une démonstration .

-Hum d'accord ? _Kira fit l'évité les autres pierres , ensuite elle invoqua dans chaque main une boule de feu ._ Voila .

-Je voie...vote niveau est médiocre .

-Sympa . _Fit Kira se vexant légèrement ._

-Ne le prenait pas mal . Vous n'utiliser pas la bonne méthode .

-C'est à dire ?

-Chaque mage à sa façon à lui d'utiliser sa magie . La reine Elsa utilise la magie de la cryokinésie , le ténébreux utilise ses propre sort . Votre mère est comme vous , elle n'utilise pas sa magie de la bonne façon . Elle c'est faite entraîner par le ténébreux et c'est donc approprié sa façon d'utiliser la magie . Vous Kira , vous ne vous êtes pas encore appropriez cette façon de l'utiliser se qui est très bien . Vous devez vous même éveillé votre puissance . Sentir au fond de vous votre magie . Avec de l'imagination vous pouvez faire se que vous voulez de votre magie .

-je voie …..

-Mais attention à ne pas succombé au ténèbres et à enfreindre les 3 réglés fondamentales de la magie .

-Les 3 règles ? _Questionna Kira intrigué ._

\- La magie ne peux pas faire revenir les morts , La magie ne peux pas forcer quelqu'un à aimer et enfin la dernière et l'une des plus importante , la magie ne sert pas à changer le passer .

Quelqu'un à déjà réussi à brisé ses règles ?

-Si c'est règles on était inventé c'est que oui , quelqu'un les à déjà utiliser et sans la moindre difficulté .

-Wouoh sa devait être un sorcier puissant .

-Se n'est pas pour rien que les humains sans magies la craignaient et disais qu c'était une déesse .

-Elle ?

-Oui , cette personne était une femme...elle à plongé le monde dans le Chaos le plus total . C'est même elle qui à crée la magie noir du Ténébreux . Elle tenait tête à Hadès lui même ainsi qu'à Zeus . Les dieux ne pouvaient la détruire .

-Comment sa se fait ? Une simple sorcière ne peux pas être plus puissant que des Dieux . _S'exclama Kira ._

-Détrompe toi . Cette sorcière se nommé Eris . Elle est crainte par les Dieux et les mortels . Elle a bue l'eau de al fontaine de jouvence et à atteins l'immortalité . Cette femme était humaine mais elle a abandonné toute humanité et se délectait de la souffrance des autres . Elle a ramené les morts à la vie et à remonté plusieurs fois le temps . Elle a également , pour déclencher des guerres , forcé des roi à aimé des princesses en échangent d'armée .

-Elle était si malveillante que sa ?!

-Oh que oui . Se n'est pas étonnant après tout elle est celle au cœur le plus noir au monde . Celle né de la véritable haine .

-Je voie . Heureusement qu'une femme comme elle n'existe plus . _Ria Kira ._

-Heureusement . _Fit Pabbi_ . Bien . Je te laisse pour aujourd'hui mais demain je tient à te voire .

-D'accord . _Sourit Kira_ . Ah et hum il est ou le chemin ?

-Viens la .

-Kira s'approcha de lui , elle se baissa et il lui toucha le front . Voila , tu te rappelleras du chemin vers Arendelle et vers ici . Peux importe ou tu te trouveras .

-Cool merci .

* * *

 **La brune partit et rentrât au royaume . Le soir , Kira allas se couché . Pendant son sommeil , la jeune femme que Kira avait vue , approcha de la brune , caressa la joue de la brune qui dormait et elle resta la un long moment à la contempler .**

 **Voilà chapitre fini :) sa vous a plus ?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hé ! ^^" non non je ne suis pas morte xD . Bon je pense que je vous dois des excuses pour cette longueur de non publication . J'ai de la Wifi depuis quelque semaine mais j'avoue avoir était très fatigué en se moment . Quand je rentré de cours pouffe je dormais . Il y a 10 jours j'ai eu 18 ans et donc la famille venait tout sa tout sa et sa ma aussi pris du temps . La je me suis bien reposé ^w^ . Je vais cependant passé à un chapitre par semaine car les bac blanc arrive et le vrai bac arrive bientôt aussi x) .**

 **J'ai vue que le Chapitre précédent n'avait aps trop plus ^^" j'en suis désolé ! Je vais essayer de me rattrapé , mais je devais posé quelque petite chose à Arendelle . Nous nous retrouvons à L'Olympe ! J'espère que le chapitre vous plairas plus que le précédent** .

 **Nyx : Je t'ai envoyé un MP c'est dans private messaging envoie moi des MP si tu en a envie sous le message que je t'ai envoyé ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25** **  
**

Emma ce leva plus tôt que d'habitude. Elle regarda la brune dormir paisiblement, leur fils sur le lit d'à côté. La blonde mis une chemise bleu et noir et un jean bleu marine. Elle sortit de la chambre telle une ombre dans la nuit . La sauveuse fut surprise de voire que même sur l'Olympe il y avait la notion de jour et de nuit . Il faisait à peine jour quand le shérif se mit à faire son footing matinal à travers les jardins . Elle arriva devant une petite prairie , où trôné un if au centre, un ruisseau comme compagnie. Le lieux était harmonieux, paisible. Des oiseaux gazouillaient chaleureusement de leurs douce mélodie . Elle marcha , fasciné par le lieux . Arrivé prés de l'arbre , elle vit un cœur , entouré par le signe infini, gravé dans le tronc. Amusé, elle continua sa route se disant que cela devait venir de Zeus où encore de Aphrodite et Héphaïstos . Au loin , dans le ciel déjà bleu azure , la blonde vit se levait de la fumé grisâtre. Piqué par la curiosité, Emma y alla . Là bas , la sauveuse découvrit une forge dans la roche d'une montagne . Le Dieux des forgerons était la , à forgé une cuissarde doré. Il vit le shérif et arrêta se qu'il fessait .

-Bonjours Mademoiselle Swan . _Fit gentiment le Dieux ._

 _-_ Bonjour Héphaïstos . Que faites vous ? _Interrogea la blonde_

 _-_ Zeus veux que je crée vos équipements avant que vous alliez à Délos .

-Pour nous ?! Mais pourquoi faire ?

-Délos est devenu une île dangereuse et Artémis va s'en doute se défendre et honnêtement je vous plaint. _Ria t-il_

 _-_ Pourquoi sa ?

-Artémis est la Déesse de la chasse . Je vous plein si vous êtes sa proie ! _Ricana le forgeron._ D'ailleurs je vous conseille d'emmener un chien avec vous . Pour renifler sa trace .

-Euh je prend note . Mais pourquoi forgé vous sa ? En quoi cela nous protégeras .

-Je suis un Dieux jeune fille . Chaque armes , chaque armure , chaque objets que je fabrique à une propriété Divine . Cette équipement seras pour toi Emma . Il te permettra de résisté mieux au attaque magique et seras assez solide pour résisté au flèche d'Artémis . L'épée que je te forge , à la demande de Zeus , est capable de paré les attaques magique assez faible . Malheureusement je ne possède pas le matériaux le plus solide au monde . Donc je ne peux pas te permettre de trancher les attaques magique .

-Vous ne possédez pas le minerais le plus solide ?! Pourtant vous êtes un Dieux .

-Je sais . Mais se minerais fut bénis par les Titans . Atlantide en était le royaume gardien mais quand Eris en pris le pouvoir elle pus rivaliser avec nous grâce à se minerais justement . Quand elle mourut Zeus décida de détruire se minerais .

-Comment s'appeler se minerais ? _Demanda intrigué la blond eau yeux émeraude ._

-L'orichalque . Un minerai noir d'une extrême solidité , l'armée de Eris en était équipé et leur lames étaient capable de trancher les sorts lancé par l'armée de Eve et du Royaume Enchanté . _Le Dieux se remis au travail ._

-Wouah . Mais pourquoi les Dieux ont laisser un tel pouvoir au humain ? _Continua Emma intrigué . Elle s'assit sur un rocher voulant écouté la suite ._

 _Il frappa son marteau sur le métal brûlant_ . -Cela peux paraître idiot mais , Cronos , l'ancien dirigeant de L'Olympe voulait que les humains puisse se défendre de eux même . Le roi d'Atlantide était l'un de ses plus fervent croyant et il était loyal et bon . Durant son règne il se refusé à utiliser se minerai pour la guerre . Il l'utiliser pour solidifié des constructions . Cela plaisez à Cronos qui nous a demander de laisser cela au humain . Zeus était contre depuis le début mais . _Il frappa encore_ . Mais il céda à la demande de son père qu'il aimait.

-Je voie . Qu'est devenue Cronos ?

-Je sais qu'il se devait d'accomplir une mission.

-La quel ?

-Je t'aime bien petite mais je ne t'en dirais pas plus . Sa mission est sacré et je ne fais pas tellement confiance au humain .

-Je voie . Merci quand même . Je vous laisse je vais rejoindre les autres .

-Je te voies toute à l'heure alors petite .

* * *

La blonde rentra dans la chambre , Henry lisait le livre noir et caresser une des pages , le visage triste . Emma se doutait que son fils devait regarder la page montrant sa grande sœur bébé . Même si il le caché bien , le jeune auteur était affecté par la disparition de Kira .

-Hé salut gamin . _Interpella Emma voulant sortir le garçon de ses pensé ._

-Salut maman . _Répondit-il fermant son livre et sautant hors de son lit_ . Maman dort encore .

-Un vrai loir celle la . _Ricana Emma_ .

-Je la comprend aussi , les lits son tellement doux . _Pouffa l'auteur_

-De qui parlez vous ? _Questionna Regina habillé ._

-Oh de rien _. Répondirent complice la mère et le fils ._

-C'est cela oui . _Soupira la reine ._

-Regina tu devineras jamais se que nous prépare Héphaïstos . _Sourit fièrement la sauveuse ._

-Des armes et des équipements . _Fit la brune_.

-Comment tu sais sa ?! Bouda déçus le shérif .

 _La reine et le jeune garçon se regardèrent et pouffèrent_ – Emma , Héphaïstos est le Dieux forgerons , c'est facile à deviné . Ne me prend pas pour une imbécile .

-Pfff jte parle plus Madame je sais tout .

 _La brune roula des yeux et soupira amusé_. -Bon allons rejoindre Zeus .

-Je vous attends . _S'enjoua Henry ._

-Henry avant que nous partions les rejoindre j'aimerais te parler . _Dit la blonde .  
_

-Oui ?

-Hum ….je pense que Regina sera d'accord mais...je préfère que tu restes ici ou chez Snow et David .

-Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi ?! _S'insurgea Henry ._

-Artémis n'est pas réputé pour adoré les hommes . Deplus Héphaïstos ma confié que Délos est une île dangereuse . Pour ta sécurité je préfère que tu reste à Storybrook .

-Maman ! _S'empressa de supplié le garçon en regardant sa mère adoptive ._

-Pour une fois que Miss Swan fait preuve d'intelligence-

-Hé ?! _Râla Emma les sourcils froncés regardant la brune ._

-Et pour une fois qu'elle fait preuve de maturité-

-RE HE ?! _Ronchonna la blonde ._

-Allez vous me laissez finir oui . _Soupira exaspéré la brune .  
_

-Vas-tu arrêter de m'insultai . _Bougonna Emma .  
_

 _Regina se pencha vers l'oreille d'Emma_ -Laisse moi finir Emma et nous pourrons être SEUL pour cette mission . _Fit d'une voix suave la mairesse , accentuant le seul , fessant rougir la sauveuse ._

-Je hum ah bah euh dé...désolé je... _elle se racla la gorge ._ Je te laisse finir .

-Je disais donc . _Sourit fièrement la brune_ . Je suis d'accord avec Emma , c'est trop risqué Henry . Je ne veux pas perdre une nouvelle fois un de mes enfants tu comprends .

-Mouais... dit plutôt que vous voulez être seul . _Sourit espièglement le jeune brun ._

-Absolument pas _. Répondit du tac au tac la mairesse_ . Maintenant jeune homme allons y .

-Oui oui je vous suis .

* * *

Le petit groupe arriva devant l'assemblé des Dieux , le trio étaient devant une table en marbre . Seul Aphrodite était absente . Zeus appela de la main le forgerons qui arriva fièrement devant une table ou , caché sous un tissus rouge se trouvé se qu'il avait fabriqué .

-J'ai l'impression d'être se que vous appelez le père Noël . _Ricana le brun ._

-C'est un peux Noël avant l'heure en effet . _Ria Emma_ .

-Regina pour vous je vous est fabriqué cela . _Il retira un des deux tissus rouge_. Ces bracelet vous permettront de paré les attaque physique . Vous êtes magicienne donc je ne vous est pas fabriqué énormément de chose pour le corps à corps .

-Cela ne fait rien , c'est déjà généreux de votre part de m'offrir tout sa .

-Ensuite se collier vous permettra de contacté n'importe qui sur l'île tant que vous connaissez le prénom de la personne . Ensuite , cette fiole contient un puissant remède pouvant guérir des blessures non critique et soigné du poison . Cette cape , _Il souleva une cape rouge et au bord doré . Vous rendra invisible_ . Mais attention , sa magie s'épuise assez vite .

-Merci infiniment . Remercia la reine . Et se stylo ? A quoi sert t-il ?

-Se n'est pas vraiment un stylo mais ! Il prit le stylo noir et doré et appuya sur le haut et le stylo se transforma en une épée , le pommeau était doré , la fusée noir , la garde et le chappe doré . Cette épée n'est pas capable de paré les attaques magique mais elle est plus résistante que les épées basiques . Donnez lui un nom à présent . Sourit le brun .

-Un nom ?! Mais c'est une épée .

-Pour moi , mes armes ont une âme , une caractéristique particulière les rendant uniques . Alors il est normal qu'elles est un nom . Choisissaient .

 _Regina resta dubitatif et réfléchit malgré tout à un prénom pour son arme . Un sourire se forma au coin de ses lèvres_. -J'ai trouvé .

-Bien alors ?

-Gram . Elle s'appelle Gram .

-Jolie prénom et pourquoi cela , se nom a-t-il une signification bien précise ?

-Oui . Gram viens de Graham . Un chasseur qui m'avait désobéis. j'en est fait mon esclave , je lui est arraché le cœur . …..j'étais l'Evil Queen après tout . Cependant , après avoir retrouver mes souvenir des 4 ans passer avec ma fille , Graham c'est occupé d'elle , la protégé quand j'étais absente . Il était son garde du corps et je l'ai surprise parlé avec mon père . Il disait qu'il me détestait certes , mais que malgré tout , il espéré que Kira me permette de me repentir de mes actions passer . Il disait que malgré tout se que j'ai fais , il voulait de lui même resté à mes coté pour voire mon changement ….cependant ma fille ayant disparut je suis redevenue la même ….et je l'ai tué...c'est idiot mais...je remercie Graham pour tout se qu'il a appris à Kira .

-Je voie . Puisse Gram vous aidé dans vos aventure . _Sourit Héphaïstos ._ Pour vous Emma . _Il souleva le deuxième tissus rouge_ . Se plastron vous protégeras des attaques physique et magique . Cependant les flèches d'Artémis peuvent le percé . Cela dépend de la distance à lequel elle se trouve au moment de tiré . Ensuite , ces 2 cuissardes vous permettront d'être discrète-

-Crée lui aussi une muselière . _Ria la brune ._

-Gina ! _Râla la blonde donnant un coup de coude à la brune ._

-Pardon c'était trop tentant .

-T'exagère je suis pas si bruyante que sa . _Emma et Henry pouffèrent ._ Oui bon sa va j'ai compris . _Bougonna Emma ._

-Je disais donc . _Repris le forgerons_ . Ces cuissarde vous rendrons discrète et vous protégerons d'une chute de 10 mètre .

-Ce bracelet sa serre à quoi ?

-Ce bracelet , selon votre volonté peux devenir un bouclier vous protégeant .

-Cool !

-Ensuite . Le Dieux pris le fourreaux d'une épée . Le chappe et le bouterolle sont fait de bronze et le le reste du fourreau en cuire marron foncé . Il le tandis à la sauveuse .

 _Emma sortit l'épée , la lame était fait de Mithril donnant l'impression que c'est du bronze ._ -Elle est magnifique . J'ai le droit de lui donner un nom ?

-Non . Cette épée aurait dû appartenir à un roi bon et juste mais celui si est mort et elle doit revenir à quelqu'un de courageux . Elle était un peux amoché je l'ai donc réparé .

-Oh très bien et comment s'appelle t-elle ?

-Durandal .

-Maintenant que vous avez vos équipement je vous laisse vous préparé et ensuite vous pourrez y aller . _Fit Zeus_.

-Ok mais avant ont dois déposé Henry à Storybrook . Donc je dois y aller .

-Bien . Regina allez vous avec Emma ou restez vous ici .

-Je vais rester ici . Emma saura se débrouiller . **(Je dois aussi récolter plus d'info . J'ai la mauvaise impression que l'on ne nous dis pas tout . )**

-Bien . Alors aller y . _Zeus ouvrit un portail ._

Henry enlaça Regina et Emma embrassa la brune . La blonde et le jeune brun le traverse ensuite . Laissant seul Regina avec les Dieux .

* * *

Daria , elle , savait que Kira était en vie. Elle réfléchit à un moyenne de convaincre Regina et les autres qu'elle n'avait pas voulue jeter Kira dans el vortex et aussi que la brune était vivante Elle griffonna une nouvelle fois sur un bout de papier et le jeta plus loin . Elle râla et se pris la tête entre ses main .

-Regina va m'arrêter à peine arriver devant elle et Cora n'en parlons pas . Qui pourrais me croire ….Zira ? Non bien sur que non . Rahh bon sang réfléchit Daria . _La jeune châtain se leva et fit les 100 pas choutant au passage devant les quelques boulette de papier au sol ._ Peux être la tante de Kira ? Mmmm non c'est pas bon elle va m'arrêter et ne me croira s'en doute pas . Zelena...si je menace sa fille peux être que...non mauvaise idée et puis dans un certain sens je suis un peux lié à cette gamine...Gold me demanderas encore un marché si je lui demande de l'aide et je prie pour qu'il n'est pas vue que Facilier a pris l'âme de son fils . Ruby me croira s'en doute ! _Daria s'avança vers sa porte d'entrée et pris sa veste et s'arrêta_ . Ouais nan mauvaise idée . Snow et David ? Nan ils sont pas si proche de Kira que sa et...mais oui ! Henry ! Lui me croira sûrement ! _S'enjoua la jeune femme_. Bon déjà je dois aller faire du repérage pour voire ou il est . J'en profiterais aussi pour m'excuser d'avoir tenté de l'écrabouillé sous le capot d'une voiture . _Ria-t-elle nerveusement .  
_

* * *

Zira , un mug isotherme à la main , elle buvait son café latté chaud . Le regard plonger vers le sol , elle entendit les rires d'un enfant et de sa mère . La jeune femme tourna sa tête et sourit nostalgique , s'imaginant elle et Kira rire et se tenir la main . Elle releva la tête et percuta une personne portant un casque de moto . Le haut de son mug partit et le café se renversa sur l'homme .

-Merde ! _S'insurgea t-i l_

-Oh je suis désolé pardon monsieur je- _Répondit confuse Zira ._

-Se n'est rien ne vous en faite pas . _Il retira sa veste en cuire noir et la jeta sur le siège de sa moto verte et noir ._

-Votre veste est fichue ….je suis vraiment confuse je ne regarder pas ou j'allai .

-Arrêter de vous blâmé . _Ria t-il_ . Se n'est rien , c'est juste une veste vous savez . Je ne suis pas brûlé au troisième degré non plus . _Il retira son casque . Il avait les cheveux mis long et brun et porté une légère barbe brune . Les yeux d'un vert éclatant et un sourire radieux_. Par contre votre café et fichue lui . _Plaisanta l'homme qui semblé avoir une trentaine d'année ._

-Oh se n'est qu'un café sa se rachète c'est moins important que votre veste dans tous les cas .

-Une veste se rachète aussi vous savez .

-Hum vous allez avoir froid si vous ne porté que votre T-shirt blanc .

-Oh ne vous en faite pas pour moi j'ai toujours trop chaud ! _Ricana t-il ._

-C'est sa . _Fit Zira en roulant des yeux_ . Nous arrivons vers le printemps ne me dite pas que vous avez chaud c'est impossible .

-Hé bien pourtant c'est le cas _. Il lui tandis sa main_ . Aller y touché et vous verrez _. Fit-il un air de défie au visage ._

 _Zira pris la main de l'inconnue_. _Sa peau était brûlante_ -Comment faite vous ?!

-Ah sa c'est mon petit secret _. Répondit l'homme dans un clin d'œil ._ Puis-je connaître votre prénom ?

-C'est une technique de drague ? _Demanda la châtain ._

 _Le brun ria au éclata_ . -Pas du tout , je suis nul pour sa . Je n'est eu que 2 femme dans ma vie et une qui l'ai toujours . _Sourit tendrement le brun ._

-Oh je voie . _Se rassura la mère adoptive_.

-Donc comment s'appelle la renverseuse de café ? _Taquina t-il_.

-Zira , Zira Raven et vous ?

-Moi je me nomme-

-Monsieur Irons ! _Interpella une vielle femme , transportant une cage de transport contenant deux chat . La vielle femme rejoignit activement les deux adultes ._

-Madame Sarah bonjours comment aller vous ? _Demanda le brun ._

-Très bien merci et appelez moi Tante Sarah . _Gloussa la vielle dame ._

-Comment vont Si et Am ? _Questionna t-il se mettant à genoux et caressant les deux siamois dans leurs cage ._

-Très bien , ils se sont remis de votre opération .

-Tant mieux !

-Oh mais qui est cette adorable jeune femme ? Serais-ce votre femme ? _S'interrogea Tante Sarah ._

-Hein ?! Moi ?! Sa femme ?! Oula non absolument pas ! Je suis célibataire !

-Oh c'est bien dommage . Une si jolie femme mériterais d'avoir un belle homme comme monsieur Irons à son bras . _Ria t-elle ._

-Euh et bien j'ai déjà quelqu'un dans ma vie tout comme monsieur Irons . _Repris Zira un peux mal à l'aise ._

-Qui est se chanceux . _Continua la vielle femme ._

-Ma fille... _répondit tristement Zira sentant les larmes lui monté ._

-Oh et vous l'avez laisser seul ? _Repris la maîtresse des chats ._

-Tante Sarah je croie que vous êtes trop indiscrète _. Il pris le bras de Zira salua la vielle dame et emmena Zira bien plus loin ._ Sa va aller ? _Demanda t-il inquiet ._

-Oui oui . _Renifla Zira ._

-Toute mes condoléance . _Fit Irons le visage sincère ._

 _Elle éclata en sanglot_. -Elle avait 26 ans ….elle est morte il y a 1semaine de cela ….mon bébé est mort...

-Je comprend...j'ai moi même perdue 3 enfant . _Soupira attristé le brun ._

-3 ?! _S'exclama Zira essuyant ses larmes ._

-Oui mes 3 enfants . Mais trêve de bavardage je sens que les ennuies approche pour moi . _Soupira Irons ._

-Comment sa ?

 _Il retourna Zira et lui montra la porte du vétérinaire ._ -Vous voyais cette femme ?

-Euh oui je ne suis pas aveugle . _Râla Zira ._

-Elle s'appelle Anita et vous voyais son Dalmatien .

-je le répète je ne suis pas bigleuse . _Soupira exaspéré la châtain._

-Oui bon et bien sa chienne à une dent contre moi , comme tous les chiens d'ailleurs . _Soupira t-il ._ y a 1 mois elle a bien faillit me bouffé le bras . Sa maîtresse persiste à vouloir que je m'occupe de sa chienne mais honnêtement je vais finir par perdre un bras ! _Plaisanta le brun ._

-Si vous perdez un bras appeler moi je vous conduirais à l'hôpital . _Fit Zira rentrant dans le jeux du brun ._

-Oh c'est trop aimable à vous . _Continua Irons_. Bon je dois aller bosser . A une prochaine fois Zira . _Irons courus de l'autre coté du trottoir laissant sa veste sur sa moto .  
_

-Quelle andouille …..bah je vais lui lavé _. Zira pris la veste et partit avec ._

* * *

Pendant se temps , sur L'Olympe , Aphrodite qui avait passé la nuit auprès de sa fille se leva . Elle entendit frappé à la porte .

-Aphrodite dépêche toi ! C'est l'heure . _Fit Héphaïstos ._

-oui oui j'arrive laisse moi encore un peux avec elle . _Supplia la brune au mèche rose._

-Je te laisse 5 minute pas plus .

-Mère...vous allez me manquez . _Murmura Harmonie_ .

-Je ne veux pas te laisser c'est trop dure . _Sanglota la Déesse ._

-Il le faut pourtant mère . _Souffla la brune au yeux de feu .  
_

 _La Déesse de la beauté et de l'amour enlaça sa fille -_ Un siècle c'est trop long...

-Je le sais mais c'est ma punition...

-Tu ne le mérite pas Harmonie...Eris est...elle est ta descendance mais se n'est pas de ta faute si elle a mal tourné .

-Ce n'est pas de l'avis des autres Dieux mère...personne n'a pris ma défense à part vous...

-Ce n'est pas tout a fait vrai...

-Comment sa ?

-Ton père était exclue de ton jugement et Athéna à pris ta défense .

-C'est faux...elle n'a pas dis un seul mot .

-Après que tu sois emmené en cellule elle a tenue tête à Zeus devant l'assemblé...et elle est partit dans la nuit .

\- Qu'a t-elle dit ?

 **Flash Back**

-Ne punissait pas Harmonie père . _Fit Athéna devant l'assemblé des Dieux ._

-Et pour quelle raison ma fille ? _Demanda Zeus ._

-Harmonie est innocente ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute si Eris à mal tourné !

-Elle là engendré d'une certaine façon ! Elle en est la cause c'est pure justice .

-Pure justice ?! Je suis la Déesse de la Sagesse ! _S'insurgea Athéna ._

-Et moi celui de la Justice et ton Roi ! _Cria Zeus se levant de son trône ._

-Harmonie aurait dû intervenir . _Dit Héra d'un ton hautain ._

-Vous la ferme ! _Cracha la Déesse au cheveux châtain ._

-Respecte ta mère Athéna . _Fit durement Zeus ._

-Cette femme n'est pas ma mère ! Elle ne la jamais était et ne le seras jamais ! Vous condamné une innocente !

-Baisse d'un ton Athéna . _Menaça Zeus ._

-Ou quoi ?! Vous aller me bannir comme oncle Poséidon ou vous aller me maudire comme oncle Hadès ? _Défia Athéna ._

-Ne me tente pas . _Grinça le Roi des Dieux ._

-Vous condamné Harmonie car vous refusé d'admettre vos inutile action face à Eris ! Vous chercher juste un coupable de votre incompétence ! _Cracha de colère Athéna ._

-Il suffit ! Je ne me laisserais pas insulté ! Va dans ta chambre Athéna et n'en sort pas avant une décennie !

-Vous payerez un jour pour cela père . La vérité fini toujours par éclaté ! Vous n'êtes pas juste ni bon ! Vous êtes comme Hadès .

-Assez ! _Hurla Zeus fessant se frappé la foudre prés de la jeune Déesse qui ne broncha pas d'un pouce le regard remplie de défie et d'arrogance ._

Athéna partit , furieuse .

 **Fin Flash Back**.

-Quelle inconsciente ! Mère pitié retrouvé la ! Je la connais par cœur elle va tenté quelque chose contre Zeus . Je ne veux pas qu'elle meure...pas pour moi ! Elle ne le mérité pas . _Sanglota Harmonie ._

-Je jure que je ferais mon possible pour la ramené à la raison...je dois y aller ….je t'aime ma fille .

Aphrodite sortit de la salle . Héphaïstos arboré un sourire machiavélique et pris la main de sa femme . Le couple sortirent des cachot . Regina , caché vit les deux Dieux sortirent d'une porte en métal . Elle fut intrigué . Elle en parlerais à Emma une fois qu'elle seras revenue .

* * *

Sur une île éloigné , une femme les cheveux châtain caramel , la jeune femme porté une tenue en peau et des lianes comme bracelet monté jusqu'à son avant bras . Un arc dans le dos ainsi qu'un carquois contenant une flèche , marché dans une danse foret et entra dans une grotte . La jeune femme pris une baie dans un panier et l'a mangea . Sans se retourné elle sourit .

-Salut Athéna sa fait un baille . _Sourit la caramel ._

-Artémis . _Ricana Athéna_ . Comment as-tu sus que j'étais la ?

-Tes trace à l'extérieur oh et...ton odeur . _Sourit fièrement la Déesse de la chasse .  
_

-Je m'avoue vaincue je ne saurais jamais assez discrète pour te surprendre . _Ria la Déesse de la sagesse levant les mains en l'aire._

-Alors que me vaux la visite de ma chère sœur de cœur ici ?

-Je l'ai trouvé .

-Ahhh parfait tu as donc trouvé Atlas et semble t-il disposé à nous aider ?

-Oh que oui . Il a une revanche à prendre sur tu sais qui . _Sourit Athéna ._

-Parfait ! Pendant ton absence j'ai entraîné mes Amazone . Nous sommes prête à en découdre .

-Bien. Mais j'ai encore d'autre Dieux à recruté . La guerre de L'Olympe débuteras bientôt .

-Ou est donc passé la Déesse la plus sage ? _Taquina Artémis , Buvant dans une tasse en bois ._

-Cette Déesse là a laisser sa place à la déesse de la guerre .

-Tu m'intrigueras toujours Théna .

-Arrête avec se surnom . _Grogna la châtain ._

-Non ! Sa t'énerve et j'adore te taquiné toi et Phrodie !

-Si Aphrodite était la elle t'aurait arracher les cheveux _. Se moqua la châtain ._

-Je n'en doute pas . _Pouffa la caramel ._

-Bon je vais rejoindre le prochain Dieux. Ah et fais attention , je pense que Zeus en va pas tarder à envoyer quelque personne ici .

-Pourquoi dit tu sa ?

-Hermès . Au bout de 5 siècle il serait temps que se piafe te trouve .

-Et si je me fais avoir ?

-Oh je te fais confiance pour sa . Tien toi en au plan . Bye .

 _Athéna disparut dans une lumière éclatante_ . -Ralala celle là ne changeras jamais . _Soupira amusé la Déesse de la chasse ._


	26. Chapter 26

**Hé désolé pour le léger problème et merci à Pip's and Co d'avoir remarqué ^^ . Bonne lecture**

* * *

Chapitre 26

Les rayons du soleil percèrent les rideaux bleu de la chambre de Kira . La jeune brune se réveilla , elle s'étira et bailla puis se leva . Elle retira son haut et regarda sa cicatrice à l'épaule . Elle la caressa . Celle-ci ne lui fessait presque plus mal et elle avait bien cicatrisé . Kira mis sa tenue en cuire d'apprenti soldat et sortit de sa chambre . Aujourd'hui Elsa était de repos et comme chaque jour de repos les deux jeunes femme passaient leurs journée ensemble . Kira se précipita dans les escaliers surexcité à la perspective de passer une journée en compagnie de la reine . Cependant , en arrivant dans la salle du trône ou Anna et Elsa l'attendez généralement , elle vit les sœur en grande discussion avec les conseillers du royaumes , les 2 stratèges et chefs de l'armée d'Arendelle qui sont Mulan et Ratcliffe . Kira fut intrigué par une lettre que tenez Elsa .

-Hey ! _Salua Kira en s'avançant_ .

-Oh Kira je ne vous avez pas vue . Pardonnez moi . _S'excusa la reine des neiges ._

-Cela ne fait rien majesté . Il se passe quelque chose ? _Demanda t-elle ._

-Rien de spéciale . _Fit agressif un des 4 conseiller ._

-Je voie . _Fit Kira dans le même ton ._

-Taram , veuillez parler plus gentiment à Kira s'il vous plaît . Quand à vous Kira en faite pas attention à Taram _. Dit calmement la blonde ._

-C'est rien majesté . Hum … je vous dérange ?

-Enfin une chose intelligente sortit de votre bouche . _Grinça Taram ._

-Taram ! _Gronda Anna_ .

-Veuillez m'excusez vos altesse , je prend congés . _Le châtain d'une quarantaine d'année partit de la salle du trône ._

-Disposé vous aussi _. Ordonna Elsa ._

Sans un mot de plus conseillers restant ainsi que Mulan et Ratcliff sortirent de la salle du trône laissant la reine avec Anna et Kira .

-Majesté il se passe quelque chose ? _Demanda inquiète la jeune brune_

-Non ne vous en faites pas Kira . C'est juste un conseille normal .

-Si vous le dites. _Fit peux convainque la brune ._

-Hum….je suis désolé mais je vais devoir annuler notre journée.

-Oh euh d'accord. _Répondit déçus la jeune apprentie_

 _-_ Je dois finir les derniers préparatifs pour se soir . La fête de l'equinoxe est importante.

-Je comprends . Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

-Non , reposez-vous . _Sourit Elsa_

 _-_ Je me suis assez reposé majesté

-Vous n'êtes pas encore totalement guérie .

-Ok Ok je vais aller m'entraîner alors .

-Bien . Comme vous voulez.

-Hum majesté…

-Oui ?

-Vous euh **( Acceptez-vous d'être ma cavalière pour le bal se soir ? )** Bonne journée

-Merci vous aussi …..hum Kira ?

-Oui **(Bravo Kira ! Courage 0 )**

 **-( J'aimerai que vous soyez ma cavalière pour le bal)** Je mangerai avec vous se midi

-Génial ! Alors à se midi _.Kira sortit toute joyeuse de la salle du trône_

 _Anna , qui avait assisté à la scène applaudit sa sœur une fois que la brune est fermé la porte. -_ Bravo Elsa . Tu es définitivement une handicapé des sentiments.

-Et pourquoi sa ? _Interroga la blinde un sourcils interrogatif levé_

-Pourquoi tu ne l'a pas invité au bal se soir ?!

-C'est une femme et sa ferais bizarre si j'y aller avec elle .

-Mais n'importe quoi ! Tu as juste peur qu'elle te dise non . _Devant le mutisme de sa sœur ,la rousse sus qu'elle avait fait mouche ._ Elsa écoute. Propose lui , vous pouvez y aller en amie . Il n'y a rien de bizarre à sa , se n'est pas comme si ton cœur battait hyper vite en sa présence. _Taquina Anna . Cependant , sa grande sœur détourna le regard .Les yeux de la princesse s'ecarquillaire ._ Non sérieusement ?! Tu ressens sa ?!

-Anna moin fort ! _Supplia la platine._

 _La rousse pris la main de sa sœur et l'emmena lus loin et chuchota ._ Raconte aller .

-Je ne sais pas se que j'ai Anna….je….. à chaque fois que je la voie mon cœur s'emballe ….je me sens bien ….. a ma place. J'ai envie d'être dans ses bras…j'ai envie de me perdre dans ses yeux si intense .

-Wouoh ! Si sa c'est pas-

-Stop ! Ne dis pas sa ! Je ne peux pas …je ne dois pas .

-Elsa se que tu ressens c'est quelque chose de merveilleux ! L'amour c'est formidable !

-Elle ne m'aime pas !

-Qui te dis qu'elle ne ressens pas la même chose .

-Nous sommes 2 femmes Anna . _Soupira Elsa ._

-Et alors ? Sa change rien

-Si sa change tout . En tant que Reine je me dois d'épouser un noble…

-Et imaginons qu'elle sois en réalité une princesse ?

-Anna sa n'est pas le cas et non sa ne marcherait pas .Je dois épousé un prince ou un roi…

-Propose lui au moin de venir avec toi se soir …..enfin , d'être ta cavalière

-Juste cette fois alors mais je dois stoppé c'est sentiments .

-C'est injuste . _Fit tristement la rousse_

-C'est la réalité. _Soupira désespérément la reine ._

* * *

Kira était assise par terre prêt d'un petit étant, les yeux fermé , essayant d'être en harmonie avec sa magie et ainsi mettre feu à un petit feu de camp qu'elle avait préparé. Elle avait rejoint Grand Pabbi pour l'entraînement .Le vieux sage observa la brune .

-Qu'es ce qui te perturbe Kira .

-Rien du tout . _Répondit la jeune femme gardant ses yeux fermé._

-Je voie bien que tu as quelque chose en tête .

-Je n'est rien .

-Alors comment explique tu que mes cheveux crame . _Soupira t-il_

 _Kira ouvrir les yeux . Au lieu d'avoir brûlé le feu de camp , elle venait de brûlé la mousse sur le sage .-_ Merde ! Merde ! Je suis désolé euh zut _. Elle le souleva et le plongea dans l'eau . Une fois les flammes éteinte , elle le sortit de l'eau et le posa sur l'herbe encore fraîche ._ Je suis vraiment désolé Pabbi . _S'excusa avec confusion Kira ._

-Je t'excuserai si tu me dis se que tu as . _Dit le sage en se séchant avec une plante ._

 _Kira soupira -_ J'aimerai invité Elsa au bal de se soir….

-Tu es dans cette état pour si peux ?

-Hum pas toute à fait . J'ai pas osé lui demander et pour couronner le tout j'ai aucune tenue pour le bal . Je vais pas y aller et porter ! _Fit t-elle en se montrant de haut en bas avec sa main ._

 _-_ J'admet que pour un bal sa n'est pas convenable .

-Et puis en plus je sais pas danser . Ma mère ma jamais appris sa ….et aussi si…di elle rejeté ma demande !

-Tu te pose trop de question . Fonce . Va la voire et demande lui . Ensuite , va demander de l'aide à la princesse Anna ou encore à ton amie Mulan .

-Vous avez raison je vais lui demander. En priant pour pas qu'elle me rejette .

* * *

L'heure de midi approcha , comme promis , Elsa était déjà à table et attendait la brune avec impatience. Kira était en retard comme à son habitude. La blonde inspira et expira pour contenir son stresse . Elle aller le faire. Elle allait demander à Kira d'être sa cavalière. Anna s'occuper de préparé le feu d'artifice , la reine des neiges était donc seul , dans cette grande pièce , assise à table . La porte de la salle à manger s'ouvrit en grand devant une Kira haletant

-Désolé pour le retard ! J'ai fais aussi vite que possible. _S'excusa la brune ._

 _Elsa sourit -_ Sa ne fais rien Kira. Je n'aurais pas commencer sans vous .

-Merci beaucoup majesté. _Sourit à son tour Kira , prennent place à côté de Elsa ._

-Elsa . _Fit Elsa_

-euh pardon ? _Demanda perplexe la fille de Regina ._

 _-_ Je m'appel Elsa . Arrêté avec majesté. Tutoiez moi .

-Tutoiez moi aussi alors .

-Je suis une reine se…..se ne serais pas très convenable .

-He bien je continuerez à vous appelez majesté . _Ria Kira en se levant_

 _-_ assie toi Kira . _Ordonna Elsa rougissant un peux ._

 _-_ Ah bah tu voies quand tu veux . _Taquina Kira ._ Mais j'ai quelque chose à te demander .

-Bien mais j'aurais moi aussi une demande à formuler.

-Ok . Alors euh….aller Kira. Elsa veux tu être ma cavalière pour le bal. _Demanda Kira en fermant les yeux_

 _-_ Aller au bal avec….avec toi ? _Redemanda la platine ayant peur d'avoir mal compris._

 _Kira soupira déçus et tourna le dos à Elsa_ -Oublie c'était idiot de ma part de demander sa .

 _Elsa se leva , pris le bras de Kira et la retourna -_ Oui . Ma réponse et oui. Nous sommes amie et y aller avec toi ne pourrai pas me faire plus plaisir . _Sourit Elsa._

 _La mine triste de Kira se transforma en un sourire radieux -_ Merci Elsa ! Tu verras je serrais la meilleur cavalière de tous les temps !

 _La reine au yeux azur ria -_ Je ne demande qu'à voir sa .

Heureuse, elles se rassirent et entamèrent leur repas. Kira parla de Zira et de Ashely à Elsa . Expliquant la fois ou Zira lui avait appris à faire des crêpes ou encore quand Ashley avait était disputé par Zira car celle-ci avait appris à la jeune brune à tiré au pistolet . Zira avait eu une peur bleu et comme Ashley le lui avait caché la mère adoptive avait était une vrai tigresse se jour là.

-Dit Elsa j'ai une question . _Dit Kira piquant dans son plat._

-Oui ?

-Se soir au bal le village est invité ?

-Bien évidemment. C'est une fête ou la famille royal invite le village à un bal pour une soirée et ensuite nous allons tous dehors admiré les aurores boréal. La famille royal sur le balcon et les villageois en dessous . Après sa nous avons un feux d'artifice et la fête se termine .

-wouah sa a l'aire génial ! _S'exclama Kira ._

-Sa l'ai . Se seras la première fois que j'assiste à cette fête . _Sourit la reine_

 _-_ Sérieux ?!

-Oui . Avant j'était toujours enfermé dans ma chambre je regarder le feu d'artifice de ma chambre . Quand je suis devenue reine j'ai dû annulée celui de ma première année car c'est peux de temps après que j'ai fuis enfin voilà . Apres il y a eu Ingrid et d'autre problème . Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas que….que tout sois raté.

-Se seras la plus belle fête de l'équinoxe jamais créé !

 _Elsa pouffa -_ Tu croies ?

-Bien sûr ! J'en suis certaine !

 _-_ Merci j'espère que sa te plaira .

* * *

Après que le repas sois fini et que Elsa sois sortit du château, Kira se précipita dans la cour ou s'entraîner les soldats . Elle y vit Mulan en pleine discussion avec Anna . La brune arriva en trombe .

-MULAN ! PRINCESSE ! _S'écria Kira à moitié essoufflé_

 _-_ Euh sa va Kira ? Demanda l'asiatique

-Non c'est la merde !

-Ah et pourquoi ? _Demanda Mulan_

 _-_ J'ai invité Elsa au bal de se soir .

-Tu as QUOI ?! _S'exclama la guerrière_

 _-_ J'ai invité Elsa au-

-Oui non mais j'ai compris mais tu es folles ! Elle a dit quoi ? _S'inquiéta la brune_

-Elle a dit oui . _Sourit fièrement la fille de Regina ._

 _-_ Sérieux elle a accepté ? _Questionna la rousse , contenants sa joie ._

 _-_ Oui elle a accepté.

-J'y croie pas . _Souffl1 surprise Mulan , les yeux rond ._

 _Anna , elle sauta devant Kira avec un grand sourire_ -C'est génial ! Je suis tellement contente que vous y alliez ensemble .

-Merci princesse . Je serais la meilleur cavalière qu'il puisse exister .

-Anna , appelle moi Anna .

-Bien Anna .

-Hum sinon sans vouloir brisé se moment heureux , puis-je savoir ou es le problème ? _Demanda la brune ._

 _-_ Oh euh oui oui j'y viens . Alors voilà . Je l'ai invité sans réfléchir au faire que je n'avais AUCUNE tenue de bal oh et QUE JE NE SAIS PAS DANSER ! _S'écria en panique Kira ._

 _-_ Du calme Kira , inspire , expire . _S'amusa la princesse ._ Tu as en face de toi la princesse Anna et je vais dés maintenant , t'apprendre à danser et après nous irons te trouver une tenue convenable . Pas que ton équipement militaire ne sois pas convenable hein , juste une tenue plus élégante. Ah mais tu es élégante ne le prend pas mal . _Ria nerveusement la rousse_

 _-_ J'avais compris Anna . _Soupira exaspéré la brune ._

 _-_ Bon et ben moi je vous laisse . _Fit Mulan_

 _-_ Ahh non ! Tu viens aussi Mulan . _Sourit malicieusement Anna ._

-Pardon ?!

-Toi aussi tu viens se soir au bal . Tu es une personne haut placé dans l'armée. Tu te dois d'être la .

-Mais….Mais-

-Pas de mais Mulan tu dois obéir à la princesse . _Se moqua Kira  
_

-Oh alors toi ! _Gronda l'asiatique_

 _-_ Moi aussi je t'aime ! _Se moqua la brune_

 _-_ Aller suivez moi !

Les deux jeunes brunes se regardèrent et suivirent Anna . La rousse montra des pas de danse à ses 2 amies et les guida une par une . Mulan marchait souvent sur les pieds de la rousse , tant et si bien que Anna , pour lui faire apprendre les pas dû métaphoriser sa comme étant un duel . L'asiatique réussi alors , avec brio à danser convenablement. Kira , elle , avait plus de difficultés. Elle n'arrivait pas à suivre le rythme et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle n'arrivait pas à suivre les mouvements gracieux de la rousse . Malgré tout, elle apprit quelque pas basiques. Après l'entraînement de danse , le trio alla dans mes quartiers de la princesse. Celle-ci avait réussi à dégoté quelque tenue pour ses amies . Sous le regard de Kira et de Anna , la guerrière essaya différente tenue . Caché derrière un paravent, les 2 autres l'entendirent pesté .

-un problème Mulan ? _Demanda Kira tout en essayant de ne pas rire ._

 _-_ Je vais quand même pas sortir dans cette accoutrement ridicule ! _Grogna t-elle en insultant sa tenue de tous les mots possible et inimaginable._

 _-_ Roh sa va sa peux pas être si horrible que sa ! _Soupira la brune ._

 _-_ Aller Mumu je veux te voire ! _S'impatienta Anna_

-Bien , Bien j'arrive . _Elle sortie et était vêtue d'une robe longue , rouge avec un corset noir . Sur le bas de la robe était dessiné un dragon légèrement plus rouge que la robe , le fessant ainsi ressortir ._ Je suis ridicule .

-Non tu es magnifique Mulan , une vrai princesse . _Sourit Kira, bientôt suivis par Anna ._

 _-_ Kira a raison . Cette robe te va à merveille . Il ne manque plus que la coiffure et quelques accessoires .

-Très bien princesse je resterai donc ainsi. _Soupira Mulan ._

 _-_ A toi Kira ! _S'extasia la rousse ._

 _Kira alla derrière le paravent -_ Euhhh Anna

-Oui c'est moi

-Pourquoi j'ai cette tenue ?!

-Je suis persuadée qu'elle tira à merveille !

-Oui mais-

-Tait toi et met la .

Peux convaincue par sa tenue , la brune resta dubitatif mais mis tout de même se que Anna lui avait dégoté . Kira sortit et se montra à ses amies . Mulan avait la bouche légèrement ouverte et fixé de haut en bas la jeune femme . Anna, elle sourit et leva son pousse . Kira n'avait pas de robe , elle avait un pantalon noir, des botes d'homme noir avec un peux de vert sur les bords . Pour le haut , elle avait une veste noir et vert . Au niveau des épaules, une cape aller de gauche à droite et tombe sur son flan droit . Sur ses manche , les 3 boutons d'émeraude étaient toutes alignés . Elle avait une ceinture noir à la taille ou pouvais y être accroché l'épée d'apprentis de Kira . Sur son torse , est brodé l'armoirie de la famille royal d'Arendelle .

-Sa te va parfaitement ! J'ai toujours raison ! _Sourit fièrement la princesse._

 _-_ Oui mais euh…..pourquoi il y a l'armoirie de ta famille ?

-C'est le costume de bal de mon père . Il la porté le jour ou il a demander notre mère en mariage.

-Quoi ?! Attend , Anna je…je peux pas la porter ! Elle-

-Elle te va bien et je suis sur que sa toucheras Elsa .

-Tu es sur que-

-Mais oui !

* * *

Le bal aller commencer , la nuit était tombé et les étoiles étaient maintenant seul maître des cieux . Les villageois d'Arendelle c'étaient tout vêtue de leurs plus beau attrait , voulant impressionné la reine . Les lustres éclairé chaleureusement la salle de bal . Dans un coin , à gauche, était placé les musiciens. Un majestueux piano trôné au milieux des autres instruments. La pianiste jouer harmonieusement de son instrument. Elsa était avec ses invité et les saluaient quand ils venaient se présenté à elle . Anna avait un grand sourire et rester près de sa sœur . Mulan , elle avait tout de même une épée caché sous sa robe . Taram approcha des deux sœur et s'inclina devant sa reine. Elsa , elle ne prêta aucunement attention à l'homme , dans un geste de la main elle lui ordonna de partir. Un geste , que ne manqua nullement la rousse .

-J'en connais une qui pense à une belle brune. _Taquina la princesse ._

 _La reine des neiges regarda sa sœur , de manière féroce -_ Moins fort Anna et je t'ai déjà dis que j'allais arrêter avec ses sentiments . Deplus tu as tord je ne pense absolument pas à elle.

-Fais attention, ton nez s'allonge ! _Ricana la jeune sœur ._ On ne me la fais pas à moi .

-Tu as tord . **(Tu as tellement raison )**

-J'ai raison et tu le sais .

-Anna _. Gronda la blonde qui porter une merveilleuse robe bleu glace et blanc . Sa tresse sur le côté et sa couronne de souveraine sur la tête._

 _-_ Bonjours Kira ! _Sourit Anna . Surprise , Elsa qui était face à Anna se retourna vite et ne vit personne . Entendant par la suite les rires de sa sœur ._

 _-_ Anna !

-Roh aller râle pas . Ta bien aimé arrive vers toi . Sourit _Anna , fessant un clin d'œil à sa sœur ._ Je te laisse bye ! _Elle s'éclipsa ._

 _Elsa resta planté la , les joues rougissant à cause des mots de sa sœur . Kira arriva , stressé par la foule qui la regarder à cause de sa tenue masculine . -_ Hum bonsoir Elsa .

-Bonsoir Kira . _Répondit timidement la platine , toujours dos à la brune ._

 _-_ Euh je euh..je croies que tu dois ouvrir la danse . Ah et euh… j'ai tenté de m'entraîner mais….je suis toujours aussi nul alors si tu veux pas avoir la honte et changer de cavalier je-

 _-_ Non ! _S'exclama la reine en se retournant et en avançant vite vers Kira_. Je veux que se sois toi et je… _.Elsa regarda de haut en bas Kira_ . Comment as-tu eu cette-

-Anna me la passer. Je sais à sui elle appartient…si sa te dérange je la retire .

-Non garde la , tu es sublime comme sa .

-Toi…..tu es merveilleuse Elsa .

-Hum Hum majesté , les invités attendent que vous ouvriez le bal . _Fit Mulan en toussotant ._

 _-_ Oh oui bien sur .

-Majesté _Dit Kira présentent son bras que pris Elsa en souriant ._

 _-_ C'est pas possible ….cette gamine ne peux pas être le cavalier de la reine . _Pesta Taram_

Les 2 jeunes femmes traversèrent la foule , entendant les chuchotements à l'encontre de la cavalière de leurs reine . Elsa et Kira se portèrent au milieux de la salle puis , l'une en face de l'autre . Etait tendue et tremblé des mains . Les chuchotements continuaient et même si elle n'entendait pas se qu'ils se disaient , elle avait peur. Elsa pris les mains de Kira et , caresse de son pousse , les mains de la brune pour la rassuré. La blonde posa la main gauche de sa cavalière sur sa hanche et commença la danse , guidant Kira tout en lui souriant radieusement . Prenant de plus en plus confiance , elle se laissa emporté par les mélodies que produisaient le piano . Elles dansèrent , hypnotisé l'une par l'autre . Joignant leurs main l'une contre l'autre et rapprochant leurs corps de leur partenaires. Les invité avaient rejoint le duo mais la reine et la brune ne s'en préoccupaient aucunement . Les notes piano accéléraient et bientôt , Elsa et Kira se collèrent l'une à l'autre , rapprochant leurs visages . La musique se stoppa , Kira a repris conscience et s'inclina comme un homme .

-Je vais nous chercher à boire .

Elle partit , laissant la reine seul et déboussolé par se qu'elle c'était âpreté à faire . Taram approcha de la reine et discuta avec elle . Anna elle , taupa la main de Mulan , puis de Kristof , fière d'avoir réussi à se faire rapprocher Kira et Elsa . Mulan ne dansa pas mais resta bizarrement sur ses garde , regardant de droite à gauche l'arrivée d'un éventuel ennemie . Rakclif , lui , s'avança vers Kira.

-Belle danse .

-Oh merci c'est gentil.

-Dite moi Kira, pourrais-je vous poser une question ?

-Euh oui aller y . _Concéda Kira prenant 2 verres ._

 _-_ Comment trouvez vous la fête ?

-Absolument magnifique

-Bien . Une dernière chose, soyez sur vos garde . _Prévins l'homme avant de s'éclipser dans la foule ._

Le reste de la soirée se passa bien, Kira et Elsa avais discuté plusieurs fois et avait danser avec Anna et Kristof . Le bal touché à sa fin et les invités sortirent du château tandis que , les deux sœur et leurs cavaliers les rejoignaient au balcon . Kira était tendu se demandant pourquoi elle était la . Elsa , dos à Kira , le colla contre le torse de la jeune femme . La brune regarda la platine et entoura ses bras autours de la taille de la reine . Anna , elle , était coller contre son maris . Le feu d'artifice débuta , émerveillant petit et grand . Jamais notre héroïne n'avait vue pareil spectacle , elle sentit quelque chose de froid tombé sur sa main . Elsa pleuré, se n'était pas des larmes de tristesse mais de joie . La fille de Regina serra un peux plus la reine contre elle et posa sa tête sur le haut du crâne blond de Elsa. Kira était un peux plus grande que Elsa, se qui fit qu'elle out aisément faire cela .

Rien ne pouvais gâché se moment magique. Kira tourna la tête et fut surprise de voir des archers de l'armée d'Arendelle posté sur quelque toit de la ville .

Elle fronça les sourcils , décidément , Elsa lui caché quelque chose . Elle inspecta les toits et vit quelque chose brillé non loin d'elle , à la lueur des artifices . Un homme portant une cagoule visé la reine des neiges . La pointe de la flèche avait brillé, sentent le danger , Kira plaqua in extrémise , La reine au sol . La foule ayant constaté le grabuge s'affolèrent . Elsa était tétanisé par la peur et se demander comment Kira avait sus . Les archers poster sur les toits , paniquèrent et regardèrent tout autour d'eux mais ne vire personne , sauf que Kira , le regard noir de rage , bondit sur ses 2 jambes , du balcon et courut vers l'endroit ou l'assassin avait tiré, elle le voyait clairement , posté entre 2 cheminé il avait gaité le moment opportun pour frappé. Un jeune soldat , tenait le licol d'un cheval .Le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi faire , Kira en profita et attrapa les reines et monta sur le destrier et alla au galop en direction de l'agresseur qui commencé à fuir . Sautant de toit en toit , Kira , à cheval, attrapa une lanterne suspendue sur un mur et elle réussie bientôt à atteindre les toits .

Elle poursuivit l'agresseur et sauta sur le même toit que lui . Son épée à sa taille, elle dégaina et fit face . Le regard noir , la brune fixé l'homme en face d'elle . Sachant que décoché une flèche serait trop long , il dégaina à son tour , il sortit d'un petit fourreau une dague .

-Qui êtes vous ? _Demanda Kira ._

 _-…._

-Ok….alors pourquoi avoir voulue tuer Elsa ? _Questionna la brune perdant patience ._

 _-….._

 _Devant le manque de réponse Kira perdit sa patience ._ -Ok alors écoute moi bien ! Tu peux essayer de te la jouer à la Oswald mais sa va mal finir pour toi !

-Oswald ? Qui c'est sa ? _Répondit enfin l'agresseur , surpris de cette comparaison._

 _-_ Un assassin , il a….enfin bref passons, veux tu as la reine ?

-La tuer.

-Motif ?

-Tu n'as pas à savoir gamine . Aller bouge avant de te blessée.

-Hors de question. Tu as gâché se moment ! Elsa y tenait et tu as tout ruiné ! Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir

-Très bien , si tu insiste pour mourir.

Ils s'échangèrent des coups , esquivant ou parant l'attaque de l'autre . Malgré la petite taille de la dague comparaît à l'épée, l'agresseur compensé avec sa vitesse d'attaque. Le combat se prolonger sur d'autre toi ou chacun essayer de prendre le dessus sur l'autre . Ayant donné un coup et lui l'ayant paré, Kira le poussa et tout 2 tombèrent au sol. Cette chute eu pour effet de sonner Kira, qui , grâce à ses os solide pus se relevé. Lui , étant tombé sur de la paille se releva agilement mais avec le bras saignant . Kira sentit quelque chose bouillir en elle , quelque chose d'animal , un instinct comme enfouie depuis des années. Sa respiration se fit plus haletante, l'odeur du sang chatouiller ses narines , comme un parfum enivrant . Elle n'avait qu'une envie, le dévoré.

-Quelle monstre es-tu ?! _Paniqua l'homme_

-Pardon ?! _Demanda Kira , paniqué elle-même par se qu'elle ressentait ._

 _-_ regarde toi ! Tu n'es pas humaine !

-Non je….je suis humaine je-

Elle se regarda dans le verre d'une vitrine . Ce qu'elle y vue l'effraya , ses canine était plus acéré, ses yeux avait légèrement changer , ils étaient plus animal . A sa vue , elle recula et laissa fuir l'homme _._ Bientôt, elle entendit les appelles de Elsa et de Anna qui la chercher . Elle se regarda à nouveau et fut soulagé de voir qu'elle était redevenue humaine . Cette appelle du sang l'avait effrayer et l'inquiéter . Elsa , inquiète enlaça la brune en la voyant .

* * *

Kira fesait les 100 pas dans la salle du trône. Elle avait certes son changement animal qui occupé ses penser mais la , il lui fallait des réponses. Elsa était devant elle , accompagné de ses ministres et des stratèges .

-Tout va pour le mieux majesté . _Fit Taram ._

 _-_ Merci Taram . _Répondit Elsa ._

 _-_ Nous le trouverons . Maintenant nous pouvons allez dormir _continua t-il jetant des regards à Kira , fessant comprendre à la brune qu'elle déranger ._

 _-_ J'en est assez ! _Cria Kira ._

 _-_ L'accident est clôt Kira , tout va- _tenta Elsa ._

 _-_ La ferme ! _Hurla de rage Kira ._

 _-_ Comment oses tu ! _Gronda Taram_

 _-_ Oh vous fermez votre gueule ! J'en est marre d'être mise à l'écart ! Tu me dois des explication Elsa ! Il se passe quoi à la fin !

 _La reine -_ Tu as raison….je te dois des explication. Kira…Arrendelle est en guerre

-Quoi ?! _Souffla choqué la brune ._

 _-_ Cette lettre était une déclaration de guerre .


	27. Chapter 27

**He ! Chapitre plus court que d'habitude , désolé ^_^"**

 **Merci à toi Pip' and co ^_^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 27

La porte de chez Snow et David sonna . La brune alla ouvrir . Elle était avec Neal et lui donner le biberon . À la vue de sa fille , elle eu un grand sourire accentuer par le sourire de petit Neal en voyant sa grande sœur .

-Emma , Henry que me vaut le plaisir ?

-Henry voulait vous voire alors je me demander si vous enfin tu voies

-Oui je voie . Avec plaisir ! _Sourit Snow White_

-Qui es ce ? _Demanda David en arrivant . Il portait un tablier rose et avait une spatule à la main . Je_ Emma ?! _S'exclama de gêne le père._

 _Emma se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche ainsi que Henry pour ne pas éclaté de rire ._ -Tu as troqué l'épée pour une spatule ? _Taquine cependant la blonde_

 _Le roi toussa et repris sa contenance royal_ -Ta mère est malade , je me charge donc de la cuisine

-Un vrai prince charmant ! _S'amusa t'elle_

-On mange quoi ? _Demanda Henry , posant son sac sur un des canapé._

-Pâtes bolognaise. Sa te va ?

-Oh que oui ! _S'enjoua le jeune auteur ._

-Bon bah je vous le laisse . Bye . _Elle tourna les talons ._

 _-_ Emma attend ! _Supplia la reine ._

 _-_ Oui ? _Demanda la sauveuse ._

 _-_ Tu es toujours aussi distante avec nous….je….j'aimerais que nous-

-Ecoute Snow . Vous avez fait énormément d'erreur auquel je ne suis pas prête de pardonner . Depuis le début , vous jugez sur le passé. Je m'explique. Regina a fait énormément d'erreur , Hook pareille , Zelena aussi mais au moins eux , ils avaient le mérites d'assumer qu'ils n'étaient pas les héros. Vous , depuis le commencement, vous étiez les héros. Mais un héros ne fait pas se que vous avez fait . Vous êtes tout aussi cruelle et vous vous êtes montrer fourbe . Ma lumière est tissé sur un coup dégelasse de votre par . Donc pour le moment je blague mais je ne vous pardonne pas encore .

* * *

Sans un mot de plus pour ses parents, elle embrassa le front de son fils , lui ébouriffa sa chevelure et partit de l'appartement . Elle dévalât les escaliers , heureuse d'être sortit de l'immeuble . Emma aller appeler Zeus mais se souvint des mots du Dieux forgeron . Le shérif, d'un pas confiant alla au Granny's ou elle y vit une Ruby , débordé par les clients . Un plateau à la main , elle s'avança vers le docteur Wells . La blonde arriva à hauteur de son amie .

-Hé salut Rub ! _Salua Emma ._

 _-_ Salut Em _. Fit rapidement la louve , servant la commande du docteur ._

-Bonjours Emma . _Dit Wells_

 _-_ Bonjours doc . Rub je peux te parler ?

-Je fini à 20h Emma . _Elle alla en vitesse prendre la commande de Leroy puis alla en direction du comptoir ._

-Ruby c'est urgent .

-Emma je n'est pas me temps _. Elle prit un fondant au chocolat et une pinte de bière et alla vers me nain ._

-Tu ne me laisses pas d'autre choix . _La sauveuse empoigna le poignet de la brune et la traina dans mes toilettes ._

-Ahhh mais Em ! _Râla la louve , son plateau au bout de sa main libre._

 _Elle referma la porte derrière elle . -_ Zeus ! C'est bon !

-Zeus ?! Mais de quoi tu Emma ?!

-J'ai vraiment mais VRAIMENT besoins de ton flaire Rub . _Elles brillèrent et furent transporter dans la salle du trône._

 _-_ Bonjours jeune fille . _Fit gentiment le roi des Dieux à la serveuse , toujours avec son plateau._ Oh vous m'offrez un présent ! Comme c'est aimable . _Il prit le fondant au chocolat et la pinte et buva le breuvage après avoir avalée avec délice la pâtisserie._

 _-_ Leroy va pas être content _. Marmonna , surprise la jeune femme ._

 _-_ Emma expliquée donc à votre amie pourquoi elle est ici et à moi aussi d'ailleurs

* * *

Pendant se temps , Regina , curieuse , descendit dans la cave après que les 2 Dieux se soient éloignaient , elle avait attendu quelque minute espérant ne pas se faire choppé. Elle descendit les escaliers et arriva bientôt devant la porte au serpent . Elle posa sa main à l'endroit ou Aphrodite avait poser la sienne auparavant. Les serpents se mirent à bouger et mordirent la main de la reine . Celle-ci grimaça son sang coula dans le mécanisme mais rien ne se produit . Elle fronça les sourcils . Sa ne pouvait pas être aussi simple évidement . La brune râla mais entendit la porte d'en haut s'ouvrir . Bien entendu , elle alla vite se cacher, derrière un pilier noir , cacher dans l'ombre . Un Dieux descendit , la brune l'entendit aller vers la porte . Elle jeta un coup d'œil et vit Héphaïstos, sortir une fiole , contenant du sang. Il fit couler le sang sur la porte qui s 'ouvrit , elle se reprocha et put voir une magnifique jeune femme à genoux . La porte se referma et elle en profita pour remonter . Héphaïstos cachait chose , mais quoi ?

Elle voulait voire Aphrodite mais fut téléporter devant Zeus . Ruby avait deux bracelet doré au poignet , lui permettant de communiqué avec les filles . Elle avait aussi un jean noir et une chemise à carreaux rouge . La louve n'a pas une tenue comme Emma et Regina faute de temps . Les filles , prêtent , suivirent le Roi des Dieux jusqu'à un portail ou les y attendaient Apollon . Le Dieux du soleil les salua .

-Apollon viendra avec vous . Il est le seul homme avec qui Artémis peux être docile . _Fit Zeus ._

 _-_ Hum ok pas de soucis . _Répondit Emma ._

Le groupe traversèrent le portail et arrivèrent dans une forêt dense . Ruby sentit l'aire . Zeus avait donner à Ruby une tunique appartenant à ma Déesse pour quel puisse la sentir sur l'île et en effet , cela marcher. Très vite , la louve reconnue l'odeur de la chasseuse . Cependant elle fut étonné de sentir d'autre odeur que celle de Artémis .

-Em….je sens l'odeur de Artémis mais il y a aussi plein d'autre odeur .

-Sérieux ?

-Bah oui sérieux. Mon odora est encore valide . _Grogna la brune ._

-C'est étrange …..Delos est nôtre île à Artémis et à moi….. jamais elle n'aurait accepté que des personnes y résident . _Dit Apollon préoccupé._

-Trouvons d'abord Artémis et ensuite allons voire se qu'il se passe . _Déclara la mairesse ._

-Bonne idée. _Sourit le Dieux ._

Pendant se temps la , Artémis, dans sa grotte , sentit la présence de ses invité. Elle sourit et pris son arc et son carquois . Elle courut dans la forêt mais s'arrêta en sentant la présence de Ruby .

-Mmm intéressent. _Ricana t-elle ._

Cette partie de chasse aller être des plus excitante pour la chasseuse , ayant repéré ses nouvel proie . Elle se fiché que son frère sois ici , Ruby était le plus intéressent. Elle posa des pièges un peux partout et décida de s'asperger d'un liquide retirant les odeurs et posa au sol une de ses tenue ayant son parfum . Elle monta agilement dans un arbre et attendit .

* * *

A storybrook **,** Daria marcher dans la ville , ou la pluie avait élue domicile . Sa capuche encré sur sa tête, elle regarder autour d'elle si elle ne voyais pas le jeune homme mais en vain . Après 2 heure de marche et n'ayant pas trouver Henry , elle baissa les bras . Triste , elle alla vers la forêt mais percuta un homme , une bouteille à la main .

-Oh fais gaffe ! _Cria t-il , ivre ._

-Etes vous bourré ? _Demanda faussement la châtain_

-Pas du tout ! _Râla le châtain fasse à elle ._

 _Daria soupira -_ Je vous laisse .

-He ! Tu m'as percuter, tu me dois une , une , boubouteille . _Gronda l'inconnue._

 _-_ Même pas en rêve.

 _-_ Ecoute gagamine tu vas _me-Sans finir sa phrase, il se mit à vomir sur Daria ._

 _-_ Putain ma veste ! _S'énerva Daria ._

-Désolé je-

-Aller vous faire ! _Cracha la jeune femme en partant ._

Elle était énervé en rentrant chez elle . Elle lava sa veste puis alla s'asseoir sur son fauteuil. Daria c'était changé et lavé pour retiré l'odeur. La jeune femme alluma la tv mais fut vite interrompus pas des bruits à sa porte . Inquiète, elle se prépara à utiliser sa magie . La châtain ouvrit la porte de sa demeure . Devant elle se tenait l'inconnue encore plus soul . Il entra dans la maison et vaciller .

-Desosolé gamine hic .

-Comment m'avez-vous trouvez ?! _Demanda choqué Daria , en regardant tout autour d'elle._ **(Si cette ivrogne à pus me trouver , Cora pourra aussi me chopé)**

 **-** Je t'ai suivit hic .

-Et pourquoi ? _Questionna la fille de Marianne en fermant la porte ._

-Pour hic m'excuser hic .

-C'est pardonner maintenant rentrez chez vous . _Soupira agacé Daria ._

 _-_ Personne ne m'attend . _Dit-il avant de s'évanouir._

 _-_ C'est pas vrais . _Soupira Daria en se claquant le visage . Elle souleva l'homme et l'allongea sur le canapé._ Bon moi je vais me coucher .

* * *

Athéna arriva sur une immense montagne , posé sur une île,, ou la nuit était éternelle. La Déesse de ma sagesse et de la guerre , monta les marches et arriva dans un temple , en haut de la montagne . Elle entra et découvrit des hommes et des femmes , en pleine acte , sur le sol et un peux partout dans le temple . La châtain avança encore et arriva devant un trône, ou , une femme au cheveux long , et à la couleur bleu nuit , embrassé une femme et la plotant . Athéna se racla la gorge et sortit la nuit de son action. La femme regarda Athéna et sourit . Elle fit signe à la femme sur ses genoux de partir.

-Athéna ! Que me vaux cette agréable visite ? _Questionna la jeune femme._

 _-_ Nyx , cela fessait longtemps . _Salua la Déesse de la sagesse ._

-5 siècle si je ne me trompe pas .

-En effet .

-Que me veux tu ? Je doute que tu sois la pour _Elle se leva et passa derrière Athéna et passa ses bras autour de sa taille_ couché avec moi .

-En effet je ne suis pas la pour sa Nyx . Je suis venue demander de l'aide à la Déesse de la nuit que tu es .

-T'aider ? Bien mais je veux quelque chose . _Sourit la Déesse sournoisement._

 _-_ Que toi et moi on aille dans ton lit faire se à quoi je pense ?

-Oh ! Perspicace !

-Bien je te suis .

La Déesse de la nuit , tout sourire, accompagna l'autre Déesse dans la chambre . Une grande pièce éclairé par des torches et un grand lit au drap rouge . La Déesse de la nuit , en sous-vêtements sexy , attendit et regarda la châtain . Athéna, commença à retiré sa tenue et se retrouva nue devant Nyx .

-Ton corps est absolument magnifique Athéna. _Fit Nyx en se mordant la lèvre inférieure._

-Merci Nyx . _Répondit sensuellement la sagesse en avançant , en parfaite tentatrice, vers la nuit ._

 _-_ J'ai tellement envie de le faire aussi avec la petite Artémis . Vous êtes les 2 déesse les plus dure à avoir .

 _Athéna monta sur le lit , approcha sa tête vers l'oreille de la nuit et murmura -_ Maintenant on parle . _Fit-elle en se couchent à côté Nyx._

 _Nyx , regarda Athéna et éclata de rire ._ -Je me croie pas je me suis faites avoir .

-He oui . _Ria l'autre ._

 _-_ Saleté.

-Je sais , je sais . Bon , parlons maintenant de se pourquoi j'ai besoins de toi .

* * *

Emma et Regina marchaient en tête . Mais la blonde voyait que quelque chose tracasser sa compagne .

-Gina sa va ? _Demanda Emma ._

 _-_ J'ai l'impression que quelque chose cloche dans tout sa .

-Je pense aussi . Héphaïstos est trop gentil…..Heras me semble pas net .

-Je le pense aussi . Pour le moment , fessons comme si de rien était et ensuite nous aviserons et peux être que Artémis pourra sens doute nous aider à y voir plus claire .

-S'en doute .

-Vous êtes sur que je ne suis pas votre genre ? _Demanda tristement Apollon à Ruby qui étaient derrière les 2 femmes ._

-Absolument . Maintenant pouvez vous me lâcher ? _Perdit patience la brune ._

 _-_ Dommage . Je suis un bon coup

-Sa va derrière ? _Demanda la sauveuse._

 _-_ Oui tout va bien Em . _Fit la louve ._ **(Se Dieux est lourd !)**

 _-_ Sinon Rub, on est toujours loin de Artémis ?

-Non , plus trop .

-Génial , on te suis . _Ruby passa devant ._

-Sa a été avec tes parents ? _Questionna Regina ._

 _-_ Oui si on peux dire sa .

-Explique .

-Ma mère se plein que je sois encore distante . Ok ils m'ont aider pour Hook mais….mais ils ont commis trop de faute grave ! Leurs pardonner sera long .

-Tu sais que la femme que tu aimes est l'une des personnes ayant était le plus cruel . _Dit ironique Regina ._

 _-_ Je sais qui tu es Gina mais tu n'es pas comme eux et tu étais bonne , ton cœur était pure avant et c'est Cora et ma mère qui t'ont fait devenir l'Evil Queen . Peux être que si j'avais étais la à cette époque tu….tu serais rester bonne et tu n'aurais pas sombré.

-Sa n'aurais rien changer . Mon cœur se fesait dévoré petit à petit par les ténèbres. Mais je ne regrette en aucun cas se que j'ai était…..si je n'avais pas fait tout cela je serais passer à côté des plus belle choses de ma vie .

-Comme ?

-Comme Henry…..Toi _La reine pris la sauveuse par la taille et déposa furtivement un tendre baiser ._ Je serais passer a côté de toi .

-Je ne regrettes pas non plus se que tu as fait .

 _-_ Et je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait tout sa car cela ma donner ma fille…..Kira…..ma lumière dans les ténèbres de l'Evil Queen .

-Regina….après tout sa nous…..je convaincrais Zira de l'enterrer …..

-Merci Emma….Merci . _Marmonna l'ébène , essuyant des larmes qui menacer de tomber ._

 _-_ He les filles ! _Interpella Ruby au loin_

 _-_ Oui Ruby ? _Demanda Emma ._

 _-_ On a un soucis .

 _Regina et Emma arrivèrent. Devant elle , les affaires de Artémis étaient au sol ._ -Quesque sa veux dire ? _Demanda na blonde au yeux vert ._

 _-_ Sa veux dire que ma sœur est sur nos traces depuis le début et qui sais…..peux être nous obeserve t'elle en se moment . _Déclara d'un ton sérieux le blond ._

 _-_ Pourquoi a-t-elle fait sa ? _Questionna Regina ._

 _-_ Car elle fausse mon flaire . La salope ! _Grogna la louve ._

 _-_ Qui traité vous de salope ? _Gronda une voix féminin._

 _Ils se retournèrent. -_ Artémis ?

-Non , je ne suis pas Artémis . Je me nomme Amarok et vous êtes sur les terres des Amazones et de nôtres maitresse , Artémis. _De la forêt, sortit un groupe de guerrière._

-Hum salut les filles ! _Salua le Dieux Soleil ._ Je suis Apollon et-

-Que fait un homme ici ! _Fit méchamment Amarok ._

 _-_ Nous recherchons Artémis. _Fit Ruby._

 _-_ Toi….tu es…..comment ose tu profané le territoire de tes ancêtre !

-Euh Pardon ?

-Je suis Amarok fille adoptive de Artémis et je t'arrête pour profanation ! _Amarok était une jeune fille d'apparence 14 ans , les cheveux blanc et les yeux jaunes._

 _-_ Quoi ?! Mais quel profanation ?!

-Tu es une louve ! _Un nuage blanc entoura la jeune fille et bientôt, le nuage disparut , laissant place à une jeune louve au pelage blanc et au yeux d'un jaune pure . Amarok était majestueuses et cédait face au groupe devant elle ._


	28. Chapter 28

**He ! Désolé pour cette journée de retard mais mon père est à l'hôpital . Déchirure de la carotide et il à échappé à un AVC .**

 **Pip's and co : j'adore la mythologie Grec . Athéna est ma déesse préféré 3 . Je trouve perso que dans OUAT le chapitre avec les dieux ma déçus. Trop rapide . Bref j'espère que tu aimeras encore la suite**

* * *

Chapitre 28

-Arendelle est en guerre ?! _Répéta Kira comme un échos._

-Oui…..je suis désolé de-

-La ferme Elsa . _Gronda vexé la brune ._ Mulan , Anna vous étiez au courant ?

-Oui. _Répondirent honteuse ses 2 amies ._

-Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit ! Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi ?! _S'exclama énervé la brune ._

 _-_ J'ai confiance en toi Kira ! Je…j'avais peur que tu tentes quelque chose ou que tu me pousses à annulé la fête. _Se justifia Elsa ._

-Tu ne me connais pas. Jamais je ne t'aurais poussé à annulé. Je vois que la confiance règne . _Déclara vexé et déçus la jeune femme au yeux émeraude_ . _Avant que Elsa ne puisse ajouté quelque chose , Kira quitta la salle du trône._

 _-_ Quel idiote de lui avoir caché sa….

-Vous avez bien fait majesté. _Fit Taram ._

 _-_ Non…j'ai eu tord…..je viens s'en doute de perdre une amie très chère…..

* * *

Le soir , Elsa était resté seul , dans le noir , s'en voulant d'avoir caché une telle chose à Kira . Son coude accoudé à son trône et sa tête reposant dessus , elle se maudissait . Levant légèrement la tête, une mèche blonde tombant le long de son visage , éclairé par la pleine lune , elle était déterminé à s'excuser auprès de la brune . D'un pas sur elle alla devant la porte de la chambre de Kira, leva la main pour frapper mais , perdit tout déterminisme arrivant devant la porte de la chambre.

-Bordel Elsa quel imbécile tu es c'est pourtant pas si dure. Tu frappes , elle te dit oui , tu entres et tu t'excuses….. _Elle se tapa le front exaspéré ._

Elsa , dépité par elle-même , alla dans sa chambre . Elle découvrit ,posé au sol , un cousin et 2 draps , l'un sur l'autre . Étonné, elle leva la tête et de sa sale de bain privé, sortit Kira , torse nue , une serviette autour de la taille . L'eau perlé sa peau bronzé et c'est cheveux ébène était encore plus noir que d'habitude , eux aussi était mouillé. Le regard sévère, la brune se tenait la hanche droite avec sa main , tandis que son bras gauche pendais le long de son corps svelte . La reine des neige sentit une immense chaleur l'envahir à la vue de la brune . Honteuse et timide , elle se tourna dos à Kira .

-T'en as mi du temps Elsa . _Fit Kira brisant se silence_

-D… Désolé . _Balbutia la blonde platine ._

-Hum Elsa tu peux me passer mon haut de pyjama ? _Demanda la jeune guerrière sur un ton amusé_

-Ton ahh euh oui oui tien _.Sur les draps il y avait un pyjama . Elsa le prit et tandis son bras en arrière et sentit la main mouillé mais chaude de Kira ._

 _-_ Merci . Me voire nue te gêne ? _Demanda la brune mettant son haut._

 _-_ Bien sur que oui ! Tu es une femme !

-Tu en es une aussi .

-Oui mais devant une reine se n'est pas convenable . _Protesta la platine ._

 _Kira soupira. -_ Reine ou non nous sommes amie et je suis pas pudique . Tu n'as jamais vue de femme nue ? Même pas Anna ?

-Non ! Anna est ma sœur c'est convenable .

-Moi j'ai déjà vue ma mère nue plusieurs fois .

-Quoi ?! _S'exclama outré la reine ._

-C'est normal dans mon monde . Enfin , sa dépend des personnes . Ah et c'est bon je suis habillé tu peux te retourné. _S'amusa la fille de Regina._

 _Elsa se retourna toute rouge . Voyant l'état de la reine des neiges , Kira la prit par la taille et posa sa main sur le front de la blonde ._ -Que…..tu fais quoi ? _Balbutia t-elle ._

 _-_ Mm étrange tu n'es pas fiévreuse. _Fit sérieusement et inquiète la brune ._

 _-_ Pourquoi j'aurais de la fièvre ? _Demanda Elsa_

-Tu es toute rouge . Je me suis inquiété. Mais tu n'as rien .

-Je ne peux pas avoir attraper de rhume ou autre . Je te rappelle que je me suis enfuit d'Arendelle et que je vivais dans un palais de glace en robe . _Ria la reine ._

 _-_ C'est vrai , pas faux . _Ria a son tour la brune se dégagement de l'autre ._

 _-_ ( **J'aurais aimé rester dans…..non non oublie la tu dois renier se que tu ressens . )** _Pensa la reine ._

 _-_ Je te laisse te laver je vais vite faire un tour de garde et je reviens . _Kira prit son épée et sortit dehors_

-Que fais-tu Elsa…..oublie sa….tu n'as pas le droit de ressentir se genre de chose.

* * *

Elsa alla dans sa salle de bain . Celle-ci avait ne grande baignoire doré. La salle de bain était grande . La vapeur de l'eau chaude du précédent bain , avait rendu ma pièce chaude et les miroirs avaient de la buer . Elsa retira ses vêtements et entra dans son bain . Pourquoi Kira était-elle la ? Pourquoi ressentait-elle autant de chose pour la brune . Comment se sortirait-elle de la guerre ? Le roi Caspian venait demain , celui qui a déclaré la guerre . La reine des neiges soupirait . Elle s'allongea dans le bain et ferma les yeux . Quelque minute plus tard , elle ouvrit les yeux et vit , penché sur elle , une femme, jeune , le teint pâle , les cheveux long châtain avec un diadème de reine sur la tête. Elsa hurla de peur et sortit de son bain , aussi vite quel put , elle tenta d'ouvrir la porte sui rester bloqué.

-A l'aide ! KIRA sauve moi ! _Cria affolé la platine au yeux azure ._

-Elsa….Tu es …..la clé…..sauve la….de sa noirceur….. _Dit le fantôme ._

 _-_ Quoi ?! Qui…qui êtes vous ? _Demanda tétanisé la reine ._

 _-_ Je suis Jadis…..ancienne reine d'Arendelle et-

-Et mon ancêtre…..le monstre étant allié avec Eris la déesse de la discorde, une ennemie du monde… _Répondit Elsa._

 _-_ Se n'est pas-

La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas. L'épée à la main , le regard sérieux, Kira se mit devant Elsa mais le fantôme avait disparut . La brune se mit a genoux devant la blonde .

-Elsa tu n'as rien ?

-N..Non sa…sa va je….merci merci . _Elle enlaça la fille de Zira et la serra le plus fort possible ._

* * *

Après cette événement , Kira avait apaisé son amie qui était resté coller à elle , encore sous le choc après sa rencontre avec Jadis . Elsa était au lit , Kira, elle fermé les fenêtres et tiré les rideaux , puis, alla se couché sur les draps .

-Que fais-Tu ?

-Je dort ici . _Répondit Kira ._

 _-_ Mais pas ici ! Kira viens dans mon lit . _Sourit la reine ._

 _-_ Non , c'est ton lit pas-

-C'est un ordre de ta reine . _Sourit fièrement Elsa ._

 _-_ Elsa … _.Soupira la jeune brune ._

 _-_ Très bien si tu refuses . _Elsa se leva et s'allongea à côté de Kira ._

 _-_ Mais qu'es ce que tu fais ?!

-Tu refuses de venir alors voilà.

-Mais..mais tu es une reine

-Je suis ton amie donc sois ont va au lit , sois je dort par terre à toi de voir.

-Sa ta pas le droit de me faire se chantage . _Bougonna Kira ._

 _-_ Sa je m'en fiche alors ?

-Ok ok on y va . _La brune se leva et alla se mettre dans le lit suivit par la reine qui avait l'aire fière. La brune Râla une nouvelle fois ._

 _Un peux plus tard , les deux jeunes femmes était cote à cote . Kira avait la tête posé contre ses bras et regarder le plafond tandis que Elsa avait les bras contre elle et regarder du coin de l'œil la brune . –_ **(Je ne connais rien sur elle..je devrais lui demandais .)** Hum Ki….kira ?

-Oui ? _Fit la brune sans quitter le plafond des yeux ._

 _-_ Parle moi de ta mère

-Oh et bien j'en est 2 pour tout t'avouer . Je viens de se monde mais on ma enlevé à ma mère et j'ai fini dans l'autre monde et j'ai rencontrer Zira ma mère adoptive .

 **-** Oh tu…tu as était adopté. A quel âge ? Et c'est qui ta mère biologique ?

-J'ai était adopté à 13 ans et je ne connais pas ma vrais mère **(Je peux pas lui dire que je suis la fille de Regina…..)**

-Oh je voie . Si tu veux on cherchera . _Sourit Elsa ._

 _-_ Après que la guerre sois fini .

-Oui bien sur .

-Il faut dormir maintenant . Bonne nuit .

-Oh euh oui bonne nuit . _Kira se mit dos à Elsa ._ **(J'ai dû dire une bêtise…)** _s'attrista la reine blonde ._

* * *

Elsa mis quelque minute avant de s'endormir mais réussi finalement. Durant ma nuit , elle eu un cauchemar . Elle se retrouver au milieux d'une salle du trône à moitié détruite. Elle voyais à travers les yeux de quelqu'un . Cette personne avait une épée et de l'autre main , un spectre avec un cristal . Elsa sentit une peur la tirailler .

 **CAUCHEMAR**

La salle était vide , des cadavres jonchée le sol . L'épée de la personne à travers qui Elsa voyait était recouverte de sang . La jeune femme ne pouvais voire qui elle était. Le trône d'Arendelle était presque identique à celui de maintenant , à l'exception que celui-ci était à moitié détruit. Elle se dirigea vers une fenêtre et vit des soldats du royaume se battre corps et âme contre des soldats d'un autre royaume . Elsa entendit du bruit derrière elle et la personne à travers qui elle voyait se retourna . Une petite fille de 10 ans était caché derrière un pilier.

-Ma chérie je t'ai dis d'aller de cacher. _Dit d'une voix tremblotante la voix de la femme ou était la reine blonde._

 _-_ Maman j'ai peur. _Sanglots l'enfant au cheveux châtain._

 _-_ Mon cœur se- _la porte d'entré explosa dans un fracas._

-Voila la reine d'Arendelle et la princesse est la aussi ! _Cria le soldats._

Par un instinct maternelle , Elsa eu la pensé d'attraper l'enfant se que fit la mère. Elle sentit l'inquiétude, la peur , la panique qui parcouraient la reine qui filait à travers les couloirs avec sa fille . L'envie de sauver son enfant était tellement puissant que cela transpercer la platine . La mère et la fille se cachèrent dans une chambre et la petite fut caché sous le lit .

-Ne bouge surtout pas mon ange . Maman va te sortir de la .

-Reste avec moi . _Pleura la fillette qui entendait tout comme sa mère, les cris agonisant des soldats de Arendelle ._

 _-_ Je dois aider ton père. Ma chérie tu es toute ma vie . Tien prend sa _. La mère donna sa bague de fiançailles à sa fille et le lui mit au doigt ._ Même dans la peur je serais à tes côtés.

-Je t'aime maman tu reviendras promis ?

-Promis . _La fillette enlaça sa mère et la lâcha ._

Elsa et la reine sortirent de la chambre et allèrent dehors . Elsa se sentit comme emporter et sombra dans l'inconscient. Reouvrant les yeux , elle se retrouvé à présent dans une cellule , les mains attaché mais sus qu'elle était encore dans le corps de la reine . Elsa qui gardé sa conscience , s'inquiéter pour la petite fille de la reine . Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'époque se qui l'agaça . Un homme d'une quarantaine arriva devant la cellule , un grand sourire au visage . Un jeune homme de 20 ans était à ses côté et le sourire mauvais regarder la reine déchus.

-Reine Polly , l'heure de votre exécution à sonné . Arendelle est à nous . _Ricana le plus vieux ._

-Se royaume ne sera jamais le votre ! Ma fille est encore en vie et vous ne l'aurait JAMAIS ! _Cria de rage la reine Polly ._

-Oh mais nous la trouverons et quand cela seras fait nous ferons d'elle ma femme . _Ria le jeune homme ._

 _-_ Elle n'a que 10 ans ! _Cria une nouvelle fois la mère ._

 _-_ Oh mais ne vous inquiétez pas . Nous l'éduquerons pour qu'elle vous oublie et repende notre gloire ! La princesse seras mienne et je l'enfanterait à 18 ans . Quand elle seras en âge d'être reine légitime . Sans elle le royaume ne nous obéira jamais. _Fit le prince._

 _-_ Détachée moi que je vous donnes une bonne leçon !

- **(C'est horrible….quel genre de monstre peux faire sa )** _pensa Elsa ._

La reine fut emmené sur la place publique . Ils n'étaient pas à Arendelle . Mais dans un autre royaume que ne connaissez pas la reine des neiges. La population crié la mort de la reine et du roi qui lui aussi aller être exécuté. Le roi fut placé sur un billot . Le couple n'a pas eu le droit de se dire adieux.

-Une dernière volonté ? _Demanda le vielle homme ._

 _-_ Je vous maudit vous et votre fils ! Je prie pour que les dieux vous punisses ! Que votre mort sois longue et douloureuse ! _Hurla de haine le roi . Le roi ennemis fit signe ai bourreau qui exécuta le roi . La reine détourna le regard et se retint de pleuré. Elsa , elle était terrorisé et horrifié par cette atrocité ._

 _La reine fut conduite non pas au billot , mais entre 4 cheval. Le bourreau attacha les poignets et les cheville de la reine . -_ Une dernière volonté ? _Ria le prince._

 _-_ Je- _De la foule sortit une petite fille sui se rua sur sa mère ._

 _-_ Arrêté ! Pas ma maman ! Pitié ! _Supplia fillette ._

 _-_ Ah mais qui voilà ! _Ria le vieux roi ._ Princesse que me vaut le plaisir ?

-Laisser ma maman….je veux pas quel meurt….je veux pas _. Pleura l'enfant ._

-chéri _e_ je t'ai dit de fuir . _Éclata en sanglot la reine ._

 _-_ Tu as promis de pas mourir et de revenir….maman me laisse pas j'ai besoins de toi…maman… _La petite tenta de défaire les liens en vain ._

 _-_ Je t'aime mon ange . Sois une femme forte et croie moi un jour tu trouveras l'amour auprès de quelqu'un. La vie ne seras plus aussi facile . Protège Arendelle autant que possible . Réussi la ou nous avons échoué. Je t'aime . Ne l'oublie jamais ma fille…..Jadis.

-Maman ! _Le prince attrapa la princesse et fit signe au bourreau qui lança les chevaux. La reine mourut et son sang gicla sur le visage de Jadis , son innocence venait d'être souillé._

 **FIN CAUCHEMAR .**

Elsa se réveilla en larme , dans un crie de terreur , Kira fut réveillé et enlaça vite la blonde et lui caressa la tête . En pleure , Elsa serra Kira autant quel pus . Cette enfant était Jadis, la reine ayant traité avec le diable. La reine avait vue et ressentit la peine de cette mère et dans un sens elle ressentait la douleur de Jadis . Ses parent venaient d'être exécuté devant elle , à 10 ans . Elsa savait que Jadis avait épousé jeune son maris . Elle connaissait par cœur cette histoire sue l'on fessait passer pour quelqu'un de bon . Cette homme était abjecte . Elsa s'endormit en pleure dans les bras de la brune .

* * *

Le lendemain, Elsa se réveilla et se rendit vite compte quel était dans les bras de Kira . Elle rougit et se dégagea de la brune qui se réveilla.

-Bonjours Elsa . _Dit à moitié endormit la jeune femme ._

 _-_ Bonjours Kira . _Fit également Elsa ._

-Le programme pour aujourd'hui ?

-Le roi Caspian et la reine Susanne viennent aujourd'hui. C'est eux sui nous ont déclaré la guerre et je leurs est demander de venir pour que l'on s'explique. Nous avons était en bon terme avec eux depuis 250 ans .

-Je voie . Je resterais avec toi alors .

-Non pas la peine et puis-

-Fait de moi ton garde du corps .

-Tu es sérieuse ?! _S'exclama Elsa ._

 _-_ Plus que sérieuse. _Sourit enjoué Kira ._

 _-_ C'est-

-Ne me dit pas que c'est dangereux. Hier j'ai faillit y laisser ma peau alors accepte. Sans moi tu serais morte en plus. _Bouda la brune ._

 _-_ Je suis d'accord dans se cas .

-Vraiment ?!

-Oui . _Sourit Elsa ._

-Youpiii ! _S'exclama la jeune femme de 26 ans en brandissant ses main en l'air ._

* * *

Après c'être habillé et avoir prit un bon petit déjeuner , Elsa, Kira et Anna allèrent dans la salle du trône Anna était assise sur un petit trône, Kristof à ses côté , Elsa au milieux étant la trine et Kira était debout à côté de Elsa . On lui avait donner une armure avec le symbole de la famille royal signe que Kira était désormer la garde du corps de la reine Elsa . Mulan avait félicité son amie et lui avait proposé de continuer à s'entraîner avec elle se qu'avait accepté avec joie la jeune femme . Anna était au ange et était soudainement plus heureuse que la vielle se disant que cela reprochera encore plus les 2 et puis pour quelqu'un qui voulait oublié ses sentiment envers Kira , Elsa garder la fille de Regina encore plus avec elle . Taram avait était mécontent de cette promotion . Il disait que Kira ne servirait à rien et qu'elle était encore trop faible . Ratckliff avait félicité la brune et lui avait proposé de faire une fête pour sa promotion se qu'avait acceptée Elsa avec joie . Un peux plus tard , un homme ouvrit les portes et dit à la reine que le roi et la reine était la avec leurs gardes du corps .

-Bienvenue à Arendelle Roi Caspian , Reine Susanne. _Fit la blonde platine en se levant et fessant la révérence._

 _-_ Arrêter avec cela Reine Elsa . _Répondit agressif le Roi ._

 _-_ Mon amour calmez-vous . _Dit doucement la Reine , calment son maris ._

 _-_ J'aimerais savoir pourquoi nous avoir déclaré la guerre…..nous avons toujours était en paix . _Demanda la reine gardant un regard inexpressif pour ne pas montrer sa tristesse ._

 _-_ Vous nous avez trahis voilà pourquoi .

-Quoi ?! Mais en quoi ? _Questionna outré Anna ._

-Restez à votre place princesse . _Gronda Caspian ._

-Je ne vous- _Commença Anna les sourcils froncer._

 _-_ Sa suffit Anna . _Fit sévèrement Elsa . Anna regarda sa sœur et se tut._ Puis-Je savoir de quel trahison nous sommes coupable ?

-Vous avez enlevé notre fille . La princesse Lucy . _Déclara durement la Reine ._

 _-_ Nous n'avons jamais fait cela . C'est insensé ! _S'exclama la Reine Elsa_ .

-Ne nous prenait pas pour des imbéciles. Nous reconnaissons vos armoirie ! _Cria de colère Caspian ._

-Mais- _Commença Elsa ._

 _-_ Il suffit ! Dans 2 jours nos soldats serons-

-Majesté Roi Caspian , si je puis me permettre . _Fit Kira en s'avançant et s'inclinant ._

 _-_ Qui êtes vous ? _Demanda toujours agressif le Roi_

 _-_ Je me nomme Kira . Mon nom de famille est bien égale. Je suis le garde du corps de la Reine Elsa .

-Tu n'as-

-Je vous coupe majesté. Vous accusez la reine et Arendelle d'avoir enlevé votre fille et croyais moi je connais votre douleur . À 4 ans , on ma arraché à ma mère. Elle à était dévasté et a voulue perdre la mémoire et m'oublier . Je peux comprendre votre peine . Mais ne laissez pas cette peine vous aveuglé . Pourquoi Arendelle vous aurez fait cela ? Surtout sue Narnia est le royaume le plus puissant du continent et Arendelle le plus faible . Sa n'a aucun sens . Vous avez retrouver leur armoirie c'est un faite . Mais , admettons que quelqu'un est monté tout sa . Arendelle serait innocent .

-Elle n'a pas tout à fait tord . _Fit Susanne ._

-Nous vous laissons 1 semaine pour retrouvé notre fille sinon nous attaquerons Arendelle . _Grogna Caspian en partant avec sa femme ._

-Merci Kira . _Soupira soulagé Elsa ._

 _-_ Je n'ai réussi qu'à avoir 1 semaine de répit c'est pas ouf .

-Pas ouf ?

-Euh expression de mon monde pour dire pas fou .

-Oh je voie . Alors hum euh oui c'est pas ouf . _Fit Elsa un sourire gêné au visage ._

-Majesté que fessons nous alors ? _Demanda Taram que cette situation entre Kira et Elsa dérangé_

 _-_ Nous allons devoir demandé de l'aide au 3eme royaume du continent ….retrouver Lucy est impossible.

-Bien je vais faire appeler le Roi Frost .

-Bien merci .

* * *

Pendant se temps , Pabbi regarder le château du haut d'une colline, le fantôme de Jadis à ses côté.

-Pourquoi à tu fais sa Jadis ?

-Elsa est ma descendante et tu sais que son destin est lié à celui de Kira . Tout comme moi et Eris . L'histoire se répète et Elsa est la seul à pouvoir sauver Kira des ténèbres quel à.

-Emma aussi peux la sauver .

-Non . Emma est comme Eve . Elle ne peux que détruire Kira une fois que ses ténèbres l'ai engloutit.

-Kira et Eris….deux destin lié….

-Emma est Né du véritable amour est son cœur est celui le plus pure mais kira elle….est né de la véritable haine . Elle est celle ayant le cœur le plus noir au monde.

-Emma est la sauveuse…..Kra est la Destruction.


	29. Chapter 29

**Hé ! Bonsoir Bonsoir et bienvenue pour se nouveau chapitre !**

 **Pip's and co : Je suis d'accord Athéna c'est la meilleur ^_^ j'espère que l'arc des Dieux continueras à te plaire ^_^**

 **Guest : merci beaucoup .. Mon père va mieux il est sortit i jours mais il reste sous traitements.**

 **Sur se bonne Lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 29

La louve blanche, Amarok , les yeux d'un jaune éclatant et menaçants , grogna et montra ses crocs . Ruby , la bouche entre-ouverte , regarder l'autre louve . Regina prépara des sorts et Emma dégaina Durendal . Apollon , lui fut bientôt encerclé par un groupe d'Amazon .

-Vous êtes toutes des- _Demanda Ruby._

 _-_ Oui . _Fit une des amazones en se transforment en louve à son tour suivit par les autres ._

 _-_ Ok la on est mal mais genre mal mal . _Déclara Emma l'épée dans la main et son bouclier activé à l'autre bras ._

-Miss Lucas venez ici . _Ordonna la reine sur un ton faussement mielleux ._

 _La jeune louve brune , tout en fixant Amarok recula et se mit près de la reine ._ -Oui votre majestés ? _Répondit sur le même ton l la rouge ._

 _-_ Les loups comme vous , ont-ils peur du feu ?

 _-_ Euh oui nous avons peur du feu mais pourquoi ?

-Parfais . _Sourit de manière maléfique la mairesse . Des flammes sur ses main , elle lança des boules de feu devant Apollon et les louves autour de lui reculèrent ._

 _-_ Merci beaucoup ! _Sourit le Dieux ._

 _-_ Emma à ta gauche ! _Cria Ruby l'œil vif ._

 _La blonde se baissa . Une des amazones transformé avait bondit sur la sauveuse . Elle donna un coup de bouclier sur la gueule de son assayante ._ -Merci Rub .

-Der- _avant de finir sa phrase , Amarok bondit sur la brune . Elle esquiva le bond et se retrouva face à face avec la blanche. Amarok grogna . Ruby et elle se tournèrent autour et la brune prit sa forme de louve ._

Le combat c'était engagé entre les deux groupes . Regina et Emma se protégé mutuellement, l'ancienne Evil Queen protégé la sauveuse à distance et quand il le fallait , Emma venait défendre sa bien aimé. Apollon, lui esquivé certain bond de certaine amazone et avec son arc tirait à chaque fois devant les pâtes des louves pour les faire fuir . Il ne tenait pas à les blessé étant donner qu'elle était un groupe de femmes entraîner par sa sœur . Mais le Dieux n'était pas qu'un simple homme banal pour les louves . Il était leur ennemis juré. Artémis Déesse de la Lune et Apollon dieux du Soleil . Tien , que fait Artémis pendant se temps la justement ? Amusé par la tournure des événements, celle-ci était assise tranquillement, sur une branche haute d'un arbre et admiré sa fille adoptive et son groupe d'Amazone se battre avec rage contre les envahisseurs. Elle avait trouver la jeune fille après le naufrage d'un navire sur les côtes de Délos . La petite fille âgé d'à peine 1 ans était blessé et Artémis n'avait pas eu le cœur à laisser cette enfant. Le combat entre Ruby et Amarok fessait rage . Certaine amazone blessé par Emma et Regina partirent . Bientôt, tandis que Regina envoyais une puissante rafale de feu à une des louves , Emma se retrouva mise à terre par une des amazone .

-Emma ! _Cria de peur la reine qui dû continuée à attaquer les louves qui la menacé._

 _-_ Putain de- _grogna la blonde . La louve adverse approcha sa gueule mais se reçus une flèche dans la patte._

 _-_ Artémis ! _Fit d'un ton dure le Dieux soleil ._ Ne m'oblige pas à me transformé. Montre toi ma sœur .

- **(Tss tu ne ferais jamais sa mon frère. )** _pensa la Déesse perché sur son arbre ._

-Mais de quoi vous parler ?! _Demanda Regina s'étant occupée des louves qui l'attaquer._

 _-_ Bien tu l'auras chercher .

Les rayons du soleil aveuglèrent les alentours . Même Ruby et Amarok durent tourner leurs tête. Emma avait coller la tête de Regina contre elle pour la protégé. Quand les rayons furent partit , Emma n'en croyais pas ses yeux . Apollon était devenue un Lion majestueux à la crinière doré . Il rugit de toute ses force et fit face au Amazon .

-Gina pince moi . _Fit la sauveuse la bouche ouverte . Regina pinça Emma ._ Aie ! Pourquoi t'as fais sa ?!

-Tu m'as demander de te pincer je te pince .

-Mais je rigoler ! _Râla le shérif se caressant l'épaule._

 _-_ Fallait le dire aussi je pouvais pas savoir . _Rétorqua d'un sourire espiègle la brune ._

-Tu vas voir toi .

-Bon les filles stop . _Fit Apollon pourtant transformé._

 _-_ Nan ! En plus vous pouvez parler ?! _S'exclama stupéfaite la blonde ._

 _-_ Oui je peux parler tout comme Artémis et la tribu des Lion situé dans un autre continent . Mais les loups c'est plus dure pour eux . Mais passons , _il regarda les Amazones ._ Approchée les filles .

Les louves fondèrent toutes en même temps sur le Lion qui malgré le nombre arriver à faire face . Il en mordit une à la cuisse et réussi à la jeté contre un arbre . Emma et Regina, l'une à côté de l'autre jeter une vague magique sui s'entremêla et qui fit valser un groupe de louve . De son perchoir, Artémis n'en revenait pas. Il avait osé se transformé. Amarok avait eu quelques seconde d'intention, elle avait regarder le Dieux soleil se battre sous sa forme de Lion . Cependant c'est quelque seconde avait suffit à Ruby à prendre l'avantage . Elle tenait maintenant entre sa gueule la nuque de la blanche . S'en était assez pour la Déesse.

-Stop ! _Cria t-elle en atterrissant au sol ._ Lâche Amarok . _Ordonna t-elle à Ruby . Le Lion fit signe à la louve de lâché la jeune louve blanche au yeux jaune . Ruby obéit et Amarok se précipita devant sa mère adoptive ._ Ma fille , rentre au camp avec les autres. Je me charge d'eux .

 _À contre cœur , les amazones fuirent . -_ Artémis je suis content de te voir ma sœur . _Fit Apollon redevenant humain ._

-Que me voulez vous. _Cracha la châtain._

 _-_ Vous ramenez à l'Olympe _. Fit Ruby ._

 _-_ Si je refuse ?

-Alors nous vous y traineront de force . _Enchaina Regina ._

 _-_ Charmant . Mais voyais vous il en faut plus pour m'arrêter. _Sourit Artémis._

 _-_ Ma sœur sa-

-Toi ferme la .

-Mais….mais que t'arrive t-il ? _Demanda tristement le seul homme ._

-Tu as osé te transformé !

-Je t'ai avertit .

-Tu-Commença avec colère la châtain. _Elle et Ruby sentirent une nouvelle odeur différente_. Non…pas sa…

-Cous connaissez la personne à qui appartient cette odeur ? _Demanda Ruby ._

 _-_ Gevaudant…..c'est pas vrai ! _Elle siffla et recula ._ Désolé mais la c'est une urgence je ne viendrais pas avec vous .

-Tu croies que l'on va te laisser partir ?! _Dit Apollon._

 _-_ Oh vous n'avez pas le choix ! _Sourit Artémis. Derrière elle un cerf arriva au galop et la Déesse monta dessus et partit à toute vitesse._

 _-_ Wouahh la classe . _Souffla Emma subjuguer ._

* * *

Athéna était devant le temple de Nyx , prête à partir . La Déesse de la nuit se mit , habillé d'une longue robe noir avec une ceinture doré prêt de la Déesse de la sagesse . Athéna avait expliqué son plan et celle-ci avait accepté d'être de la partit .

-Alors , quelle autre Dieux ou Déesse va tu chercher ? _Demanda Nyx ._

 _-_ Pour le moment je vais….retrouver quelque chose qui me tien à cœur et ensuite j'irais chercher Héméra .

-Quoi ?! Ah non pas cette garce . _Râla la nuit ._

-Nyx je sais que entre toi et Héméra c'est tendu mais j'ai besoins de vous deux .

-Ouais mais en quoi la Déesse du jour peux être utile .

-Tu sais très bien que sa puissance augmente si le soleil est haut et surtout quand c'est Midi , sa puissance est au maximum. Comme toi avec Artémis. Sa force nous seras fort utile .

-Pff fais comme tu veux c'est toi la chef .

-Merci pour tout Nyx .

-Derien c'est normal . Bon je vais rejoindre Atlas à la base en attendant que tu ouvres les portes de l'Olympe .

Athéna partit dans une lumière éclatante. Après s'être éclipsé , la Déesse avait marché de longue heure et était arrivé là ou elle le voulais. Sur l'île du Roi Océan et de la Reine Téthys . La jeune Déesse se cacha sous une cape et se cacha parfois derrière un arbre ou encore des maison et réussi à entré dans le palais du Roi . Sur l'île, il avait au pied du palais des maison rattacher à l'eau des fleuves et de l'autre côté d'autre maison rattacher à la mer . Athéna arriva dans un bureau avec des tonnes de papier . Elle avait réussi à voler une carte du palais à Zeus et avait étudier les recoins de la demeure en prévision de se jour . Elle savait que depuis des siècle voir millénaire, son père n'était plus le bienvenue sur l'île . Elle fouilla donc à toute hâte des livrets , des parchemins .

-C'est pas vrai je ne trouve rien sur elle . _Râla Athéna._

 _-_ Qui êtes vous ! _Demanda une femme au cheveux long , bleu et les yeux bleu claire ._

 _-_ Je euh hum je ne vous veux aucun mal . _Répondit calmement la Déesse montrant ses mains pour calmer la femme face à elle ._

 _-_ Garde ! Il y a une intruse ! _Cria la voix ._

 _-_ C'est pas vrais ! _Athéna sauta de la fenêtre et courut à travers les rues de la ville se fichant d'être repéré. Elle était suivit par les gardes royaux . Bientôt,, un homme , d'une grande carrure se retrouva devant elle._

 _-_ Qui es-tu . _Fit froidement l'homme . Il avait une longue barbe blanche , torse nue et porter un pantalon d'écaille . Il tenait aussi un Trident et une couronne._

-Je-

-Peux importe. Tu es une Déesse de Zeus c'est sa ?

-Oui je suis-

-Je ne veux rien savoir . Cette terre est interdite à qui que se sois .

-Océan arrête . _Fit une femme au cheveux châtain , les yeux bleu ._ Elle lui ressemble…

-Téthys retourne au palais c'est dangereux .

-Es-tu la fille de Zeus ? _Continua la femme._

 _-_ Oui…je suis Athéna Déesse de la sagesse et de la stratégie de la guerre . Fille de….de et de Métis une océanide .

-Tu as tellement grandis . _Sourit la Reine en enlaçant la châtain._

 _-_ Vous m'avez vue bébé ?!

-Bien sur . J'ai aider ta mère à te mettre au monde .

-Je veux des réponses….des réponses de comment ma mère était et comment elle est morte.

-Viens donc au palais avec nous . _Fit gentiment la Reine ._

 _-_ Téthys-

-Océan s'il te plaît.

-Bien . _Soupira le Roi accompagnant la Déesse._

* * *

Le jour se leva à Storybrook , Daria s'étira et alla dans sa cuisine et faillit avoir une attaque en voyant l'ivrogne de la veille manger une tartine de pain à la confiture de fraise . Il la regarda et se leva . Essuya sa bouche avec sa main et tandis la même main à Daria qui , elle eu une mine de dégoût.

-Hum enchanté je m'appelle Keith . Je suis désolé de vous avoir importuner.

-Importuner est un bien faible mot . _Soupira_ _Daria ._

-Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Sa , vous l'avez déjà dit . Je voie que vous ne vous êtes pas gêné pour commencer à manger .

-Ah euh oui j'avais faim .

-Bah peux importe j'ai d'autre préoccupation que vous. _Elle bailla ._

 _-_ Oh tenait , j'ai fais du café en plus . _Il lui servit une tasse ._

 _-_ Merci Keith .

-Derien . _Il s'assit ._ Comment vous appelez vous si se n'est pas trop indiscret .

-Daria . Je m'appelle Daria .

-Daria ? Comme celle qui à jeté la fille de Regina dans le vortex et la tuer ?

-Oui . _Elle le regarda et prit un couteau._

 _-_ Bah posé sa . Je ne dirais rien et en plus qui croirais un ivrogne ? Deplus j'ai déjà tenté de séduire Regina alors bon ….elle m'a chasser de son château donc jamais elle ne me croira alors relax petite.

-Si vous me balancé je vous retrouverez et-

-Et vous me tuerez je sais . _Soupira Keith ._

 _-_ Je dois aller en ville . Je ne veux pas vous voire comme sa chez moi , donc…

-J'ai pigé. _Il se leva et sortit dehors suivit par Daria qui mit une capuche sur sa tête._

Keith et Daria se séparèrent et forte heureusement , elle vit Henry aller au parc avec le livre noir . Daria suivait Henry et caché derrière un arbre elle l'observait . Henry regarder constamment les pages et se demander quel genre de destin pouvait avoir sa sœur .

-Kira….tu me manques mais je suis pas le seul….tu manques aussi à Zira et maman….même à Emma et Cora et bébé Robin te cherche pour la changer . _Murmura le jeune auteur ._

- **(Aller Daria va le voir )** _Daria s'avança, la tête baisser et s'assit sur le banc derrière Henry._ Henry Mills . _Chuchota la fille de Marianne ._

-Euh oui ?

-Je suis désolé pour Kira….je….je te jure je ne voulais pas la jeté. _Commença à s'expliquer la jeune femme la voix enroué par le regret ._

-Da….Daria ?!

 _Henry commença à tourné sa tête._ -Non , ne te retourne pas . Henry je suis venue te voir pour te dire quelque chose . Mais avant tu dois savoir que j'ai était forcé de tuer Kira . Mon bute était de tuer Regina car je penser que c'était elle qui avait tuer ma mère-

-Marianne

-Oui Marianne. Kira est venue et mon maître voulait que je la test et quand je l'ai jeté contre ma volonté il n'ait pas venue me tuer alors qu'il est obnubilé par elle . Tout ceci était prévue. A ma naissance mon cœur à était arracher et un groupe d'ange si je puis dire , me la pris . Il dise que Kira est la Destruction du monde et qu'elle fait le mal .

-C'est absurde ! Ma sœur est la personne la plus douce que je connaisse ! _S'énerva le garçon._

 _-_ Je sais et je suis du même avis . Kira , même dans son état , n'a voulut que mon bien… malgré mon cœur en moins j'ai réussi à ressentir des émotions. On ma rendu mon cœur et j'ai ressentit la joie que Kira m'avait procuré, j'ai ressentit la jalousie , la jalousie qu'elle est droit au bonheur et pas moi . Mais plus que tout , j'ai ressentit la culpabilité et la tristesse . Les ''Anges'' _fit elle entre guillemets,_ m'ont rendu mon cœur et m'ont dit que j'avais bien fait de la tuer , qu'ils me l'avaient ordonné et ils m'ont révélé que jamais Marianne n'avait voulue de moi….

-Je suis désolé. _Répondit Henry toujours dos à dos avec Daria , le livre sur les genoux ._

 _-_ Bref , passons . Kira m'a demandé de trouver mon père . Gold m'a donné une orbe capable , grâce au sang de dire qu'elle personne est de notre famille . J'ai ainsi pus savoir qui était ma mère et on peux aussi savoir si la personne est morte ou non . Je suis retourner sur les lieux du combat et j'ai prit le sang de Kira . J'ai pus ainsi savoir si elle était vivante ou non et elle l'ai . Kira est en vie Henry.

-Qui me dit que tu ne me ment pas ?

-Je n'ai personne d'autre que toi qui pourrais me croire .

-Si . Ashley. La tante de Kira . Elle est flic et elle pourra beaucoup nous aider .

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui mais….se seras dure . Surtout que Cora veux ta mort et elle l'aura si ont se précipite.

-Ont ? _Demanda Daria le sourire se dessinant sur son visage ._

 _-_ Oui. Je te croie et je veux ramenée ma sœur . Alors que l'opération Phénix commence . _S'enjoua le garçon._

-L'opération Phénix ?!

-Ouais ! Tput d'abord nous devons trouver une planque . A tu-

-Chez moi . Hum attend . _Elle sortit de sa poche une boussole et l'enchanta ._ Il te guideras jusqu'à chez moi .

-Génial ! On se retrouve se soir à minuit .

-Ok . Merci Henry . _Heureuse , Daria partit ._

Henry souriait et souria encore plus quand le livre s'illumina . En l'ouvrant , il est découvrit un dessins de Kira en chevalier tenir une épée à la main . Il le savait sa sœur était encore en vie et le livre allait être un atout indispensable. Mais pour le moment il le rangea dans son sac et alla rejoindre violette

Daria était heureuse et sur le chemin du retour , elle vit Keith se faire passer à tabac par 3 homme . Elle continua sa route mais se maudissait quand même d'avoir un peux d'empathie pour cette homme . Elle fit demis tour et bloqua le poing d'un des hommes . Keith était à terre et tousser.

-Questa gamine ? _Grogna l'homme bloqué._

 _-_ Foutez lui la paix .

-Pardon ? J'ai mal entendu ? _Ria t-il_

-Si papi n'entend pas vaux mieux qu'il s'achète sonotone. _Se moqua Daria._

-Espèce de petite garce ! S'énerva l'homme .

-Ah sa on me la déjà _. Continua t-elle de rigoler ._

 _-_ Je vais te donner une bonne leçon !

-Désolé mon vieux mais sa tu n'y arrivera pas . _Daria commença à faire venir du sol des racines . Mais la porte de l'arrière du bar s'ouvrit ._

 _-_ Messieurs calmez vous . _Fit Hook ._

 _-_ Génial un autre ivrogne . _Soupira Daria ._

-Oh mais je ne suis pas bourré belle demoiselle. _Fit le pirate ivre en avançant ._

 _-_ Va t'en Hook . _Soupira un des 3 hommes ._

 _-_ Nop je ne hic laisserai jamais une femme en détresse.

-Qu'elle fille en détresse ? _Interrogea la châtain en haussant un sourcils_

 _-_ Chut Capitain Hook à ton hic serv…service ! Aller les gars venais vous frotter à hic moi .

-Désolé mon grand mais je peux me démerder seul . _Soupira la jeune femme en mettant KO un des hommes sans avoir utiliser sa magie ._ Au suivant ?

-Non non c'est bon ont se tire . _Les 2 autres hommes prirent leurs ami et fuirent ._

-Keith sa va ? _Demanda la jeune femme se mettant à genoux et relevant Keith ._

-Daria hic désolé j'ai encore bue hic . _S'excusa le châtain._

 _-_ Je voie sa . Aller je vous ramène chez moi . _Elle commença à le soulevé et fut aidé par Hook ._ Merci .

-Derien . Vous êtes sur de hic vouloir le transporter seul ?

-Oui ne cous inquiétez pas .

-D'accord en tout cas hic chapeau pour les avoirs mis KO . _Il fit une révérence mais tituba quand même._

 _Daria pouffa . -_ Rentrer chez vous hum Hook ?

-Killian Jones pour vous hic servir gente dame .

-Hé bien merci Killian Jones . Sur se au revoir . _Sourit Daria en partant . Arrivé prêt d'une ruelle , elle disparu avec Keith endormit contre elle ._ **(Sérieusement, bourré à 8h30 du matin…)**

* * *

Sur Délos , le groupe avait décidé de retoruver les amazones pour comprendre la situation . Ruby s'étant battut avec Amarok , connaissait son odeur et suivait l'odeur. Apollon c'était excusé d'avoir garder le secret sur sa transformation. Il leur avait dit que lui était à l'origine du clan des Lion mais que ceci étaient devenue autonomes et que Artémis était à l'origine des loups comme Ruby . Regina marché derrière et caresser un petit ruban vert . Emma se mit prêt de la brune .

-C'est quoi ?

-Quand Kira était petite je…je lui avait mis se ruban dans les cheveux pour son premier bal . Elle râlé et quand je lui es dit qu'elle pouvais jouer avec les autres enfant , elle est aller embêté Graham et il était revenue vers moi avec Kira endormit dans ses bras . Elle était adorable . Nous avons dormit ensemble cette nuit la et au réveil elle ma mit autour du poignet se ruban .

-C'est mignon . _Sourit attendrit Emma . Elle prit délicatement le ruban dans ses mains et mis le ruban autour du poignet de Regina ._ Et voilà ! Kira veille sur toi à présent. _Sourit Emma ._

 _Regina sourit à son tour et embrassa Emma ._ -Merci Emma .

-C'est normal .

Emma et Regina rattrapèrent le groupe qui était arrêter.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y à encore ? _Demanda Emma ._

 _En avançant dans la forêt les arbres était devenue noir et une jeune femme se dressait devant le groupe._ -Salut maman . _Fit la jeune femme à Regina ._

 _-_ C'est impossible…Kira ?!

-C'est bien moi maman . Je suis contente de te voir .

Devant elle , se dressé une Kira toute souriante devant Regina et le reste du groupe .

* * *

 **voilà voilà ! Vous reconnaisez qui est Keith ? Et oui Kira est bien à la fin du chapitre vous avez bien vue x) . Mais aussi qui est Gevaudant et pourquoi Artémis est-elle inquiète? Tout sa dans le chapitre 30 qui seras une nouvelle fois sur le chapitre des Dieux**

 **Merci à vous de me suivre et de me lire ^_^**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey ! Salut salut ! Mon père va beaucoup mieux ^_^ . Encore un chapitre avec les Dieux .**

 **Guest : oui Keith est un homme mais c'est aussi un personnage qui apparaît dans la saison 2 et 4 .si jme trompe pas**

* * *

Chapitre 30

Kira se tenait devant le groupe , toute souriante . Regina s'avança et du bout des doigts caressa la joue de sa fille . Emma , elle , restait tout comme Ruby sur la réserve.

-Hey salut Em sa va ? _Souria Kira ._

 _-_ Ouais ouais salut . Hum Regina recules s'il te plait .

-Pardon ?! _Fit la brune ._

 _-_ Je trouve sa bizarre que Kira sois la comme sa . _Répondit la blonde ._

-Je comprend que tu sois dubitatif Emma . Mais c'est moi . Je te bat toujours à Mario Kart et je prend la moto de base et je part tes carapace rouge avec la banane et tu dit toujours que je triche ah et tu essaye toujours de me faire des chatouilles pour me déconcentré. _Sourit fièrement la brune ._

 _-_ Ok j'ai rien dit seul Kira et Henry savent sa . Désolé d'avoir eu des doutes

-Pas grave j'en aurais eu aussi . _Ria Kira_

-Dite moi belle jeune fille , savez-vous ou se trouve le camp des amazones ?

-Oui bien sur . Suivez moi ! _Regina, un grand sourire suivit sa fille et marcha près d'elle . Les deux brunes étaient suivit par les trois autres qui marchaient en retrait ._

 _-_ Emma méfie toi . _Fit Apollon._

-Je sais….

-Em…je connais par cœur l'odeur de Kira et je t'assure qu'elle n'a pas l'odeur de Kira . Mais une odeur nauséabonde. _Reprit la louve._

 _-_ Je sais que se n'est pas notre Kira . _Répondit la sauveuse , le regard sérieux, à voix basse ._

 _-_ Pourquoi avoir dit que c'était elle alors ? Et comment ta fait pour changer d'avis ? _Chuchota Ruby ._

-Pour savoir se que cette fausse Kira nous veux . Elle va sois nous emmenée au camp des amazones sois ailleurs et donc peux être auprès de se Gevaudant . Deplus cette île est louche. Et se qui ma fait dire que se n'était pas Kira c'est mon instinct et mon super pouvoir .

-Ok . Mais sa reste risqué.

-Je sais . Mais en plus de sa il nous faut une preuve que se n'est pas Kira . Regina la défendra corps et âme.

-Tu as raison…..pauvre Regina….pourquoi avoir pris l'apparence de Kira ?

-Aucune idée….

 _Tandis que le trio comploté, Regina parler avec Kira -_ Dit moi mon ange , comment as-tu survécu au portail de Daria ?

-Je ne préfère pas en parler maman . Je préfère vivre dans le présent. _Sourit la brune ._

-Ok . Au faite Kira

-Oui M'man ?

-Tu connais Gevaudant ? La Déesse Artémis en à parler et Ruby qui est comme tu le sais une louve et bien elle a sentit une nouvelle odeur .

-Je connais Gevaudant oui….je l'ai affronter . Mais c'est lui qui ma recueillit . La Déesse Artémis a tenté de me tuer . J'ai eu peur .

-Elle ta fait du mal ?

-Oui . Elle a voulue me tuer.

-La garce. Emmène nous auprès de Gevaudant alors .

-Tu es sur ? Et les autres ?

-Pas la peine qu'ils sachent mon cœur . Toi seul compte .

-Je t'aime fort maman . _Sourit la brune au yeux vert ._

-Oh mais moi aussi . Tu es d'ailleurs mon enfant préféré.

-Vraiment ? Et Henry ?

-Henry n'est pas de mon sang . Toi si . Tu es ma vrai fille . J'aime Henry mais moins que toi , ne voulais-tu pas que je te préfère à lui ? _Demanda Regina_

-Si . Si je le voulais . Plus que tout .

-Dit moi mon cœur , ou se trouve la base de Gevaudant ?

 _Le groupe arriva devant un petit lac . Dans le lac Emma vit le reflet de tout le monde sauf celui de Kira._ Hum Gina ?

-Emma , ne viens pas gâcher mes retrouvaille avec ma fille .

-Mais-

-La ferme . _Répondit froidement la Reine ._ Alors mon cœur ? _Sourit-elle._

 _-_ On y est bientôt. Suffit de tourné à droite à l'arbre puis ensuite de rentré dans la grotte et aller au fond . Tu verras , Gevaudant est….gentil

-Quoi ?! Je croyais que nous devions aller au camp des Amazones . _Fit Ruby ._

 _-_ Artémis est avec Gevaudant et elle avait l'air terrifié. Autant directement aller à la source non ?

-Bonne idée Regina mais après ? _Demanda toujours vexé Emma ._

 _-_ Après…..je fais sa . _Elle regarda Kira , activa Gram et transperça , le regard sombre le corps de la brune ._

 _-_ Qu…..maman que fais-

-Tu n'es pas ma fille . Voilà le problème.

-Si je…je-

-Comment explique tu alors que ton reflet ne se reflète pas dans l'eau ? _Demanda la mairesse ._

 _-_ Grah stupide reflet ! _Grogna la fausse Kira . Malgré l'épée dans le ventre elle se releva et sourit à Regina._ Comment as-tu sus que je n'était pas ta fille ?

-Kira n'aurait pas dit salut mais quelque chose comme Yo sa roule ? . Ensuite Kira n'aurait jamais accepté que je dise que je l'aime plus que Henry . Et enfin Kira ne m'a jamais appelé M'man . Juste maman ou Regina et encore maman c'est pas si souvent que sa et elle m'aurait demander comment aller Zira . Sa mère adoptive . Mais je ne sens pas la force magique de Kira en toi alors je t'ai utiliser pour nous emmener la ou pouvait être Artémis. Si nous l'aidons avec Gevaudant elle viendra peux être avec nous .

-Wouah belle manipulatrice . _Siffla le Dieux solaire ._

-Elle est tellement classe quand elle fait sa . _Sourit Emma ._

 _La fausse Kira applaudit et prit une forme humanoïde , de 1 mètre 80 , au long doigt ._ -Bravo ,, bravo . Mais Gevaudant ne va faire qu'une bouchée de vous . J'avait l'intention de vous emmener à lui d'ai le début.

-Pourquoi sa ? _Questionna Ruby ._

 _-_ Pour toi . Tu es une louve . Comme mon maître. Je l'aide et en échange je peux manger autant d'humain que je veux . Artémis lui a donner le pouvoir de se changer en loup , elle lui fessait confiance Mais lui , voulait une armé et devenir Roi . Il est donc partit de Délos et a griffé des humains. Se qui amené votre race dans les autres continent. Il n'a cependant pas pue devenir Roi et par vengeance , l'homme a chasser ta race . _Répondit l'être humanoïde._

 _-_ Je voie… _.fit la louve ._

 _-_ Qu'ai tu ? _Demanda Apollon en pointant une flèche vers l'ennemi , toujours empalée par Gram ._

 _-_ Je suis un Doppelgängers .

-J'ai déjà entendu parler de se genre de créature. _Fit le Dieux._ Ils prennent l'apparence d'un humain que des personnes connaissent et perde c'est même personne dans un endroit perdue et les dévores

-Exactement . Je me suis servit de vos connaissances sur cette gamine pour vous avoir. Rien n'ai meilleur que de la chair humaine.

-Sauf que tu n'as aucun droit de te servir de ma fille . _Grogna la Reine enflammant sa lame d'épée ._

-Bande de sale humain ! _Cria de rage la créature qui réussi à fuir de l'arme avant de brûlé._

Il sauta sur Regina , mais celle-ci tandis sa main et envoya valser la créature. Regina ordonna à Emma et au autre d'aller dans la grotte retrouver Artémis et affronté Gevaudant si besoins . Ce combat était entre Regina et le Doppelgängers .

* * *

A Storybrook , Zira attendait devant le vétérinaire, le blouson de Irons dans les mains. Elle l'avait lavé et attendait qu'il arrive . Il était 10heure du matin maintenant et elle le vit garé sa moto . Il prit son casque dans sa main et après avoir mit les clés dans sa poche , il vit à son tour Zira , la salua de la main et alla vers elle .

-Hey salut sa va ? _Demanda t-il ._

-Oui merci . Et toi ?

-Très bien et merci pour mon blouson . _Sourit-il en montrant du doigt son blouson que tenait Zira_

-Ah euh oui je l'ai lavé. Tien . _Elle lui tendit et il le prit ._

-Merci . Hum dit tu fais quoi se soir ?

-Rien. Peux être aider Zelena avec Robin , pourquoi ?

-Bah sa te dirais de venir dîné avec moi ?

-C'est un rencard ? _Demanda t-elle amusé levant un sourcils._

 _-_ Non juste un dîné entre ami . _Ria Irons ._

 _-_ Sa me va alors . Hum dit puis-je savoir ton prénom ?

-Oui bien sur . Enfin j'en est deux mais appel moi Taka .

-Et l'autre ?

-Ah sa je dit pas ! _Sourit-il ._

 _-_ Pfff cachotier . _Grommela Zira ._

 _-_ Sois patiente tu le sauras un jour .

-Hum donc à se soir Taka .

-A se soir Zira . Je passe te prendre à ton hôtel.

-Ok .

Il la salua et partit . Zira sourit et marcha. Malgré la gentillesse de Taka , Zira ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa fille . Elle avait refusé tout homme dans sa vie pour Kira et maintenant qu'elle avait disparut , elle avait un rendez-vous avec un homme . Au loin , elle vit Ashley parler avec David . David avait accepté la tante de Kira comme 2ème adjoint . Ayant de l'expérience, elle avait sus aider le Roi à s'améliorer en investigation . Tous les deux venaient de sortir du Granny's avec un café chacun .

-Hey salut Zira sa va ? _Demanda Ash ._

-Oui et vous deux ?

-Fatigué . Neal n'a pas arrêté cette nuit . _Fit en baillant le châtain._

-Heureusement je n'ai pas connue cette phase . _Plaisanta Zira ._

-Heureusement pour vous . _Sourit-il ._

-Moi sa va . _Sourit Ashley qui a pourtant de grosse cerne ._

 _-_ Ash . _Soupira son amie_. Je te connais par cœur .

-Bon ok , ok maman . _Plaisanta t-elle ._ Je cherché Daria hier soir durant toute la nuit .

-Ashley….Cora la cherche aussi tu sais .

-Je sais mais elle veut la tuer . Moi je veux qu'elle sois jugé.

-Je sais , je sais . _Répondit Zira ._ Ash….j'ai l'impression de trahir Kira… _fit Zira ._

 _-_ C'est-à-dire ?

-Je…je refusait d'avoir des relations quand j'avait Kira et la je….et bien j'ai un rendez-vous avec un homme.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors ?! Ash Kira est morte ! Et….et je vais sortir avec un homme et pile au moment ou Kira n'est plus….

-Sa dépend. C'est un rendez-vous amical ou genre rencard .

-Amical .

-Bah sa va . Ta le droit d'avoir des amis homme et non tu la trahis pas et sa te changera les idées ma grande . J'ai du boulot je te laisse . _Elle salua Zira et partit avec David au poste ._

-Ash a raison faut que j'arrête de paniqué. C'est juste un ami .

* * *

Au palais de Océan et Téthys , Athéna était assise , un repas composé de saumon devant elle. La Déesse mangea malgré les regards de quelque Océanide se demandant qui elle était, dont na jeune femme qui avait crié au garde . La Reine regardait intensément la Déesse.

-Pouvez-vous arrêter de me fixé ainsi ? Sa devient gênant. _Soupira Athéna ._

 _-_ Oui désolé. C'est juste que te voir me rappel tant de chose.

-Je me doute . Si je suis venue ici c'est pour avoir des réponses. Zeus ma dit qu'elle avait était assassiné par quelqu'un proche d'elle . Je me doute que c'est lui mais….mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi…..savoir aussi si ma mère voulait de moi ou si elle était heureuse de m'avoir et comment elle était .

-Je l'ai vue mourir mais je ne sais pas pourquoi Zeus a fait sa….ils s'aimaient c'était indéniable. Quand Océan à sus pour eux et que Métis attendait un enfant , ton grand-père est devenue fou .

-C'est faux . Je n'était pas fou . _Grogna le Roi ._

-Ah oui ? Tu as tout de même hurlé sur ta fille et sur Zeus . Tu as même détruit par colère une pauvre petite île. _Soupira la mère de Métis ._

 _-_ Oui bon d'accord . Il semble que je me sois ''Un peux'' énervé. _Fit-il en accentuant le un peux ._

 _-_ Un peux ? _Repris Téthys arquant un sourcils ._

 _-_ Tu m'as compris. _Râla Océan , devant Athéna qui se retenait de rire ._

-Pour continuer . _Dit la Reine en regardant sa petite fille ,_ Océan a dit que Métis devait impérativement épousé Zeus , que c'était inadmissible que ta mère sois enceinte sans être marié. Zeus a tout de suite demander la main de Métis. Ils s'aimaient tellement . Il allait quitté Héra pour ta mère. Il fut convenue que le mariage se passerait après ta naissance . Ta mère était si heureuse de t'avoir . Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi épanouie. _Sourit la grand-mère de Athéna ._ Elle te désirait et ta toujours aimé. C'est elle qui a choisi ton prénom. Elle voulait aussi que tu ne sois pas une Océanide.

-Pourquoi ? _Demanda la châtain finissant son plat._

-Quand une Océanide né , un fleuve né avec elle. Quand elle meurt , le fleuve meurt aussi . Mais parfois si par malheur un village se construit près du fleuve , les habitants se voient privé d'eau à la mort de l'Océanide . L'Océanide est gardienne de son fleuve et reste contrainte à resté ici pour veillait sur lui . Si ta mère se serait marié avec Zeus , il aurait fallut qu'elle vienne au moins tous les 2 jours ici pour veiller dessus .

-Donc quand ma mère est morte , son fleuve est mort ?

-Oui . Et malheureusement, près de son fleuve il y avait un village qui fut privé d'eau . Les villageois sont donc partit abandonnant leur village.

-Les pauvres….

-Voilà pourquoi ta mère voulais que tu sois une Déesse.

-Je comprend . Comment vous avez fait pour faire votre deuil ? _Osa demander la jeune Déesse_

-C'est simple . L'âme de ta mère est toujours la , quelque part .

-C'est-à-dire ? _Demanda la Déesse de la sagesse un peux perdue ._

-Quand une Océanide meurt , elle à le choix entre sois renaître ou sois que son âme sois transféré dans une matière vivante comme un arbre , une fleur ou encore un nuage . Cependant si elle choisit cette option , elle seras condamné à resté ainsi pour l'éternité. Et elle ne peux devenir un animal .

-C'est horrible ! Sa veux dire que jamais elle ne pourra foulé le sol , manger , vivre en somme .

-Exactement . Aucune Océanide ne choisi cette option .

-Sauf ma mère…..

-Oui . Métis est la seul à avoir choisi cette option . Elle est devenue un arbre je croie . Mais si tu me demande ou elle se trouve sache que je ne sais pas . C'est elle qui choisit ou elle se trouve . Désolé .

-Sa ne fait rien . Mais pourquoi elle n'a pas choisit de renaître ?

-Si elle renaît , elle perd tout souvenir de sa vie passer .

-Je voie…..Merci de m'avoir aider à y voir plus claire .

-C'est normal . Tu es ici chez toi . _Sourit Téthys ._

 _-_ Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? _Demanda Océan ._

-Je vais aller voir une amie et ensuite…..je rentre à l'Olympe. Il est temps que j'ai une discussion avec Zeus ….et je dois aussi libéré la personne que j'aime .

-Bien . Si tu as besoins d'aide nous sommes la . _Sourit la Reine ._

-Merci . Sa me touche. _Sourit à son tour Athéna._ **( Il va falloir que je prévienne les autres que le plan à légèrement changer…cependant nous devons toujours faire croire à Zeus que je veux le renversé. )**

* * *

Le trio entra dans la grotte que leurs avait indiqué Regina . Et en effet , Artémis était bien la , face à un homme châtain au yeux vert . La Déesse et lui se parler . Discrètement ,, le trio se cacha derrière un rocher .

-J'ai envoyer mon fidèle Doppelgängers chercher amazones et cette louve qui est arriver. Je vais les corromprent et en faire mes soldats . _Ricana t-il_.

-Tu peux toujours rêvé Gevaudant ! _Grogna la Déesse de la chasse ._

 _-_ Se rêve va devenir réel Artémis. La race des loups seras perpétué. Nous sommes peux certes , mais les humains vont bientôt payer pour se qu'ils ont fait .

-Ils n'ont fait que réagir à leurs instinct primaire qu'ai la peur . Toi et les autres vous leurs avaient montré le pire chez nous ! Tu m'étonnes qu'ils vous ont exterminé ! Ils n'allaient pas laisser vivre la race qui dévore leurs enfants vivre . Tu es fou !

-Peux être qui sait . Dans tous les cas , j'ai atteint une force inégalable et je peux aussi vivre plus longtemps .

-Grace à ma transmission de pouvoir !

-Et oui . Comme je viens directement de toi, je suis plus fort que n'importe quel loup . Je vie aussi bien plus longtemps . Regarde j'ai presque 110 ans et je suis encore frais. _Ria le loup ._

 _-_ Je vais réparé mon erreur . À cause de toi certaine loup des autres royaumes sont seul .

-Ils ne le seront plus pour longtemps et puis certaine femme ont accouché de ma descendance. _Ricana l'homme ._

-Espèce d'ordure . _Jura la châtain._

 _-_ Artémis . Rejoint moi . _Fit gentiment Gevaudant._ Régnons ensemble sur les hommes.

-Jamais .

-Bien alors adieux . _Il fonça vers Artémis. La jeune Déesse ne s'attendant pas à une tel vitesse allait se faire avoir mais Gevaudant fut plaqué au sol par une énorme masse ._ Quesque-

-Ne touche pas à ma sœur . _Préviens le Lion ._

 _-_ Ah voici le frère protecteur. _Ironisa t-il._

 _-_ Apollon ?! Va t'en , il va te blessé. _Répondit Artémis ._

 _-_ Je ne te laisserait pas . Tu es ma sœur Artémis tu es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi .

-Nous aussi Nous sommes la . _Sourit Emma , Ruby transformé à ses côté._

 _-_ Vous êtes fou . _Souffla Artémis ._

 _-_ Oh sa vous avez raison . _Ria la blonde dégainant son épée et s'armant de son bouclier._

* * *

A L'Olympe , dans la cellule de Harmonie , Héphaïstos était en train de manger devant la jeune Déesse.

-Tu en veux ? _Demanda t-il ._

 _-…_

-Comme tu veux .

-Comment va mon père ?

-Arés va bien . Mais il reste distant avec ta mère. Deplus Zeus recherche actuellement Athéna . Mais tu la connais , elle va tout faire pour te sauver . _Ricana le Dieux ._

 _-_ Ordure . _Grinça t-elle_

-Comment ? _Les serpents mordirent Harmonie qui cria ._ Tu as dis quelque chose petit déchet ?

-Rien….

-Bien je préfère. _Sourit fièrement le forgerons_

 _-_ Qui aurais crue que le plan de Héra fonctionnerais . Convaincre Cadmos de te demander en mariage, moi qui te menace de dire à Zeus que tu entretiens des relations avec sa fille chérie, toi qui accepte le mariage et moi qui jure de ne plus tenté de vouloir avoir Athéna . Tu lui as brisé le cœur et malgré tout , elle t'aimait encore . L'amour rend aveugle . N'empêche mon collier maudit à engendré sans le vouloir Eris et Héra à bien rattrapé le coup en t'accusant et con comme l'ai Zeus il ta accusé. J'ai eu ma vengeance sur toi et Héra aura sa vengeance sur Athéna .

-Qu'aller vous faire à Athéna !

 _Il ricana et regarda droit dans les yeux Harmonie ._ -Jeté ta bien aimé dans Chaos et comme tu le sais , un Dieux qui tombe dans Chaos se voie annulé . Plus personne ne se souviendra d'elle . Elle n'aura jamais existé. _Il ria ._


	31. Chapter 31

**Hé! Désolé pour la semaine dernière j'ai oublié et je préparé mes oraux de bac :/ j'espère sue je chapitre une nouvelle fois sur Arendelle vous plaira .**

 **Merci pour tes review Pip's and Co ^_^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 31

Kira marcha dans les couloirs du palais de la Reine des Neiges . Elle alla trouver Mulan qui était partit de la salle du trône après le départ de Caspian et de Susanne . Elsa était inquiète , retrouver la princesse Lucy était presque impossible n'ayant pas assez de temps avant que la guerre ne commence . Narnia était à 5 jours en cheval et le temps de collecter des informations au château du Roi Caspian et de la Reine Susanne, la guerre aurait déjà commencer . La Reine avait fait un communiqué et avait dit au peuple que ma guerre allait commencer dans 1 semaine et qu'elle recevait le Roi Frost pour une éventuelle alliance. Kira alla voir Mulan qui était en train de parler a un forgeron .

-Il me faut sa pour se soir . _murmura Mulan_ .

-Bien madame . _Acquiesça l'homme ._

-Hey ! Salut Mulan ! Bonjours m'sieur la forme ? _Sourit Kira en arrivant prêt d'eux ._

-Euh oui madame je vais bien . Je vous laisse. _Il s'en alla laissant seul les 2 amies ._

-Tu n'es pas sensé être avec la Reine ? _Demanda la brune_ .

-Si mais je dois faire un tuc important , pour sa que je suis la pour te demander de veiller sur elle en mon absence.

* * *

Kira courra à travers la forêt, allant chez Pabbi. En arrivant Jadis avait déjà disparu et il l'attendait déjà. Sans un seul mot et d'un geste de la tête, Pabbi lui demanda de le suivre . La brune le suivit et ils arrivèrent devant une stèle avec d'étrange inscription .

-On est ou ? _Demanda la jeune femme ._

-A l'endroit ou tu vas passer ton test final . Je me doute bien qu'avec la guerre qui s'annonce tu vas rester au côté de Elsa .

-Sa c'est sur . Je vais pas la lâcher.

-C'est une bonne chose . Avec toi je suis sur qu'elle sera en sécurité. _Fit d'une voix douce le Troll de pierre ._

-Tu penses que je suis prête ? Enfin que je suis assez puissante ?

-Nous verrons bien . Tu as su entré partiellement en phase avec ta magie , c'est un bon début. _Félicita t-il_. Mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit , c'est à toi qu'il en reviens de devenir plus forte . Bien , assied toi prêt de ma stèle.

-Euh….ok . _Elle s'assit suspicieuse , ferma les yeux et le sentit posé une main sur son front et marmonné des mots d'une autre langue . Kira fût bientôt transporté dans une grande salle blanche ou Pabbi se tenait devant elle ._ Ou sommes nous ?

-Dans ton esprit et mon esprit.

-Hein ?!

-Nos esprits sont connecté. À travers sa , je vais t'emmener dans 4 salle avec 4 épreuve différente. Je vais ainsi pouvoir voir ou tu en es sans que tu sois blessé. Tu n'as aussi pas le droit d'utiliser 2 fois le même sort , sa évitera la redondance .

-Ok chef ! Envoie la sauce.

-Bonne chance . _Il claqua des doigts et des rochers se mirent à volé et à foncé sur Kira_. Premier test , détruit les toutes-

-Rien de plus simple ! En fanfaronnent , elle invoqua une boule de feu et détruisit l'un des 7 rochers . Tadam !

 _Pabbi soupira_ , _le rocher se matérialisa_ -Tadam !

-Hé ! C'est pas juste ! Je l'ai détruit.

-Si tu m'avais laisser parlé tu aurais sus que tu devais les détruirent en une seul attaque .

-Une seul ? Euh ok . _Les rochers se mirent à foncé sur elle_. Et sa c'est fait exprès !

-Oui .

-Et merde . Ronchonna la jeune femme au yeux émeraude.

-Aller bouge toi et réfléchie. _Fit Pabbi ._

 _Kira esquiva les attaques ._ -Merde . **(Aller réfléchie….le feu oublies tu arrives pas à faire plusieurs boules de feu….y'a sa mais….c'est vide ici….à moins que )** _un sourire espiègle se dessina sur son visage ._

 _Elle le regarda et il la regarda , haussant un sourcil ._ -Sérieusement ? Un verre d'eau ?

-J'ai soif et je suppose que nous somme lié donc bon si je souhaite un truc faut que tu l'autorises .

-C'est vrai . Je t'accorde se verre d'eau .

 _Un verre apparue devant la jeune femme . Elle sourit et le posa au sol et debout , tandis sa main vers l'eau ._ C'est partit ! _L'eau vola , elle claqua des doigts puis le liquide se sépara en 7 . D'un geste de la main les boules d'eau prennent la forme de lance et fonce sur les rochers et les transpercent ._ Gagné !

-Bien joué . Mais se n'était que le début.

Il claqua des doigts et ils apparurent dans un temple en ruine . La jeune femme devait atteindre l'autre côté d'un couloir . Elle s'avança avec prudence et heureusement car une pluie de flèche s'abatta à l'endroit ou elle avait posé le pied . Avec attention, Kira regarda les murs et en effet , le mur était compose de petit troue d'où sortait les flèches . La jeune femme ferma ses yeux et posa une main au sol . Si l'accès devant elle est bloqué , autant passer au dessus de l'obstacle. Elle se redressa , ouvrit les yeux et leva sa main tendu vers le sol , vers le haut . Des rochers s'élevèrent et Kira sauta sur chaque rocher jusqu'à atteindre l'autre bout du couloir . Pabbi la félicita . Bientôt, la jeune chevalière se retrouva sur un pont .

-Wouah c'est haut ! Et euh normal qu'il est pas l'aire solide ? _Demanda t-elle en un rictus nerveux ._

 _-_ oui bien sur . Tu va devoir le traverser mais attention , des boules de feu te seront envoyé et à chaque fois que tu seras toucher , le pont vacillera . Si tu es toucher 10 fois le pont se retourne et le test sera fini .

-Sa va sa a l'aire simple. Suffit que j'esquive .

-Le problème voie tu , c'est que je te retire ta vue durant l'épreuve. _Il claqua des doigts et Kira perdit la vue ._

 _-_ Hé ! Rend moi la vue ! Déconne pas . _Commença t-elle à paniqué . Une première boule la toucha et le pont vacilla ._ Bordel mais arrête.

-Concentre toi Kira . Tu peux le faire .

 _-_ J'y arriverais pas sa ma vue bon sang ! _Elle commença à avancer , un peux paniqué de ne pas savoir ou elle aller et de ou pouvaient venir les boules._

 _-_ Croie en toi .

-Ok jvais essayer . _Elle avança et sentit une boule de feu la toucher à l'épaule , le pont vacilla une nouvelle fois et une troisième la toucha . La fille de Regina se mit à paniqué._ Bordel , bordel .

-Calme toi . _Fit-il d'une voix douce_

-Me calmer ?! Je voie rien du tout !

-Il te reste tes autres sens .

-C'est sur que le goût va beaucoup m'aider . _Grinça t-elle sarcastique quand une quatrième lui toucha le dos. Elle tomba sur les planche et le sentit tanguer encore ._ **(4 fois bon sang ! Plus que 6 et c'est fini …..comment je suis sensé faire . On est dans le vide et y a pas de roche pour une éventuelle muraille . Y a pas non plus d'eau ! Et tant que je sais pas ou je vais être attaquer …jpeux rien faire….non. aller concentre toi …..repense a se qu'il ta dit )** _2 boule la touchèrent . Kira alla chercher dans ses souvenirs ._

 **FLASH BACK** .

Kira , enfant , se promenait avec Graham dans la forêt. La petite fille sautillait et trépigner à l'idée de ne pas voir un seul animal . Elle pesta et critiqua la forêt. Le chasseur passait souvent du temps avec l'enfant et il lui fessait découvrir la forêt , les animaux qui l'habitait ainsi que les plantes qui y poussait . Chaque fois qu'ils y allaient , la fillette gagné en connaissance et elle s'émerveiller à chaque fois , trouvant la nature attirante et magnifique, avec ces propre loi . Mais étant une enfant , elle rester impatiente et voulait tout , tout de suite . Graham s'agenouilla devant l'enfant et posa ses main robuste sur les frêles épaule de la princesse .

-Princesse , la nature ne vous obéira pas , vous devez apprendre à la connaitre , à entrer en communion avec elle . Fermer les yeux .

-Mais-

-Pas de mais altesse . Faite se que je vous dit.

-Tu me donne un ordre ? _Demanda interrogative la petite fille au cheveux corbeau ._

 _-_ Oui et je sais qui vous êtes. Alors fermez les yeux .

-D'accord Graham. _Boudant , elle ferma les yeux._

-Nos yeux nous permette de voir , d'accéder à un monde , mais si vous retiré votre vue , écoute le monde qui vous entoure , chaque objet , chaque animal, chaque brise de vent vous sera inconnue , c'est tout un monde un r'apprendre à connaitre . Soyez silencieuse et écoutez le monde autour de vous . _Murmura le chasseur ._

-J'entend des bruits de pas . Non , plusieurs . _Murmura joyeuse l'enfant_

-Bien , maintenant ouvrez les et allons voir dans le silence c'est animaux qui nous attende . _Sourit-il_

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

-Ferme les yeux, écoute, découvre se nouveau monde. _Se murmura Kira . À sa droite elle entendit un léger courant d'aire différent des autres . Elle ne bougea cependant et quand elle fut toucher , elle compris que se bruit venait de la boule de feu . Elle entendit le bruit une nouvelle fois derrière elle et d'un geste de la main , un courant d'aire éteigna la flamme . Kira courut droit devant elle et esquiva chaque nouvelle attaque ._ GAGNÉ ! _Lança t-elle d'une voix soulager en atteignant Pabbi._

-Je te félicite, mais comment à tu fais pour deviner les attaques ?

-Oh sa , une leçon d'un vielle ami . _Surit nostalgique la brune ._ Bon suivant .

-Non , pas de suivant , tu as réussi.

-Hein ?! Mais et le dernier ?

-Tu m'as largement prouvé tes capacité et je sais désormais que tu seras capable de protégé Elsa .

-Tu croies ?

-Oui , j'en suis sur .

-Merci . Ah oui et euh j'ai un truc à te demander .

-Va y .

-Alors voilà.

* * *

Pendant se temps , au château , midi avait sonné et Elsa regardait constamment par la fenêtre dans l'espoir de voir Kira . Ce comportement n'échappa pas à Kristoff et Anna .

-Elle n'est toujours pas la Elsa , se n'est pas en regardant toutes mes 5 secondes qu'elle va revenir plus vite .

 _Prise en flagrant délit, la blonde rougit et détourna le regard ._ -Je ne voie pas de quoi tu parles .

-Ta bien aimé va bientôt revenir . _Pouffa la princesse ._

-Anna ! _Rala de gêne Elsa ._

 _-_ Ban quoi ? _Fit innocemment la rousse ._

 _-_ Kirstof fait lui comprendre que Kira n'est pas ma bien aimé.

-Anna , Kira n'est pas la bien aimé de Elsa . _Fit Kristof_

-Merci Kristof . _Sourit la reine ._

 _-_ Nous savons très bien qu'elle est me grand amour de Elsa. _Reprit le jeune homme ._

Elsa grogna , mais au fond d'elle , elle savait que des sentiments naissaient à chaque fois que la jeune chevalière s'approchait d'elle . 1heure après Anna et Elsa discutaient entre elle quand Taram arriva .

-Majesté

-Oui Taram ?

-Le roi Jack Frost est ici

-Quoi ?! Mais il devait arriver demain .

-Je sais mais il est arrivé avant .

-Bien j'arrive fait le entré.

-Bien majesté.

Elsa et Anna s'assirent sur leur trône et le roi Jack Frost entra dans la salle du trône , entoure par sa garde . Il avait les cheveux blond et porté une armure de glace .

-Reine Elsa , enchanté. _S'inclina le Roi_

 _-_ Roi Frost , c'est une arrivé inattendu.

 _-_ Quand j'ai reçus votre demande d'aide je suis immédiatement venue . _Sourit le Roi ._ Nous sommes amis après tout .

-Merci de votre soutient .

-C'est normal . Princesse Anna , ravie de vous voir .

-Moi de même.

 _La porte s'ouvrit en grand devant une Kira toute sourire_ -Yo jsuis rentré ! Elsa je dois te parler . _Elle regarda le roi sui la dévisager_. Euhhh bonjours

 _Elsa , le nez entre son index et son pouce , bouger sa tête de droite à gauche ._ -Kira je te présente le Roi Jack Frost .

-Le Roi ? Celui qui dois aider Arendelle ?

-Celui la même. _Sourit le blond ._

-Oh et bah c'est cool ! Mais jpeux vous piqué la Reine ?

-Oui aller y .

 _-_ Yes merci ! _Kira prit la main de Elsa et la traina hors de ma salle du trône ._

 _-_ Kira , un Roi est ici ….c'est un manque de respect .

-M'en fou . Je veux te parlé.

-Que veux tu ?

-Se soir , passe la soirée avec moi .

-Kira…..le Roi Jack est ici.

-Je sais mais je….je voudrais passer ma soirée avec toi .

-J'ai des obligations Kira . Je ne peux pas m'absenter ainsi. _Répondit tristement Elsa._

-Je comprend….oublie se que j'ai dit alors . Je euh….je vais prendre l'aire. _Dépité et le visage serré par le chagrin , Kira sortit de la pièce, laissant une Elsa au cœur lourd ._

 _La Reine alla rejoindre le_ groupe-Pardonner moi pour cela . Kira est une fille pleine de vie . J'espère qu'elle ne vous à pas offensé.

-Pas du tout ne vous en faite pas Altesse . Le voyage fût long et rude , avez-vous un endroit ou je puisse me reposer ?

-Oh mais bien sur , Taram , veuillez accompagné le Roi et sa garde dans les quartiers Est .

-Bien Majesté. _S'inclina le soldat ._

* * *

La blonde platine vagabonda dans les allées de rose , le cœur brisé par le regard remplie de tristesse de la brune au yeux émeraude. Elle voulait être avec elle , mais elle avait aussi peur , une Reine aimant une femme, que dirait la population ? La Reine soupira et regarda l'eau claire de la fontaine , jouant à faire passer les filets d'eau entre ses doigts délicat . Mulan surveillé la Reine d'un peux plus loin pour lui laisser de l'intimité. Cette intimité fût brisé par Anna et Kristof. Me jeune couple s'assit chacun de chaque côté de la Reine .

-Oui ? _Demanda soupirante la platine au pouvoir de glace ._

 _-_ Pourquoi elle avait l'aire si triste ? _Demanda sa jeune sœur_

 _-_ Elle voulait que l'on sorte que toutes les deux se soirs .

-Et ta dit NON ?! _Hurla Anna_

 _-_ Je dois m'occuper du Roi Frost

-Sa se n'est qu'une excuse ! _S'énerva Anna ._

 _-_ Anna calme toi , imagine si le bébé devient colérique. Inspire et détend toi . _Fit calmement le châtain._

 _-_ Désolé Kristoff , juste que ma sœur m'agace .

-En quoi je t'agace ?!

-Elsa soit honnête avec tes sentiments.

-Non , Non jamais je n'avouerai … _. La Reine se leva et alla vers le balcon ._

 _N'en démordant pas , Anna la suivit._ – Je croie que tu te trompes. N'essaye pas de caché, ton cœur est amoureux , elle ta ensorcelé grande sœur .

-C'est faux.

-Pourquoi tant me nié Elsa . _Sourit chaleureusement et joyeusement la princesse d'Arendelle ._

 _-_ Imagine la Reine avec une femme ! _Soupira d'exaspération la Reine au yeux azure . Au loin , Kira jouait avec un groupe d'enfant . La reine sourit , attendrit par cette image ._

 _-_ Que vous soyez 2 femmes ne changent en rien l'amour . D'ailleurs le plus important c'est votre amour . Que tu sois une femme et elle une femme ne change rien . D'ailleurs , _pouffa t-elle amusé en voyant sa sœur sourire en regardant la brune ._ Tu sourit car tu l'aimes .

-Comment pourrais-je lui avoué… _..soupira la reine des neiges ._

 _-_ Va avec elle se soir , on annule la soirée prévue, tu y va et tu lui dit tout .

-Mais j'ai si peur qu'elle me rejette…..et si le peuple refuse notre union ?

-Ah déjà 1 point positif tu avoues sue tu l'aimes . _Sourit Anna de façon espiègle en mettant son majeur sur la joue de sa grande sœur ._

 _-_ Tu as gagné Anna . Je l'aime , elle me rend folle . Nous sommes opposé, elle est joyeuse , moi non . Elle est sociable et pas moi , elle n'est pas timide et moi n'en parlons pas , je suis coincé. Mais elle me fait voir et découvrir un nouveau monde et dieux que j'aime se monde ! . Quand elle viens me voir ou dort avec moi j'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser , de lui dire que je l'aime . Elle est sublime que se soit à l'intérieur et physiquement . Je veux passer chaque jour , chaque seconde avec elle .

-Wouah t'ai accros . _Répondit amusé Anna en haussant les sourcils ._

-Oui bon sa va . _Bougonna Elsa ._ Mais j'ai peur de la réactions des autres , du peuple qui n'approuveraient pas cette relation .

-Alors déjà se n'est pas avec le peuple que tu feras potentiellement ta vie , mais avec elle . Deplus tu es leurs Reine , ton bonheur est le plus important . Regarde moi , je suis pas un prince et j'ai épouser Anna et on ma accepté. Tu as le droit d'aimer qui bon te semble , même Sven si tu veux . _Déclara Kristof. À la mention de Sven , Elsa grimaça et Anna ria ._ Enfin bref . Pense à toi et n'est pas peur de sa réponse. Donc lance toi , arrête de fuir .

-Je vais aller la voir et accepter et je lui dit tout . _Fit-elle la tête haute ._ Merci Anna et toi aussi Kristof.

-Sa serre à sa la famille. _Sourit la princesse ._ aller , va retrouver ton amour .

* * *

Elsa courut à en perdre haleine à travers les rues du villages . Pour oublié sa peine , Kira avait airé dans la ville et était tomber sur un groupe d'enfant , jouant avec une petite balle et égale à elle-même , elle avait sus s'intégrer au petit groupe . Le match se fini sur une défaite de l'équipe de Kira mais cela avait eu au moins le mérite de lui faire oublié le râteau intergalactique qu'elle venait de se prendre . En marchant la tête baissé pour rentré au château, la douce voix haletante de Elsa l'interpella .

-Kira attend !

-Elsa ?! Que fais tu la ? Tu es pas sensé être avec le Roi ?

-Si mais il voulait se reposé. _Dit-elle reprenant son souffle ._

-Oh je voie et respire calmement ok ? _Ordonna d'une voix douce et inquiète la jeune femme ._

-Se soir c'est d'accord. Je veux passer ma soirée avec toi . _Sourit malgré ses halètements la platine ._

-Mais et le roi ?

-Lui on s'en fiche ! Je veux être avec toi .

 _Le visage de Kirz devint radieux et la brune enlaça son interlocutrice . -_ Génial ! Alors euh, on se retrouve dans 1 heure , il va bientôt faire nuit et jvais tout préparé ! _S'empressa t-elle de dire ._

 _Elsa pouffa_ -D'accord Kira .

-Ah et _, Kira murmura au creux de l'oreille de l'autre jeune femme ,_ met un maillot de bain .

Sans un mot de plus , Kira partit toute souriante laissant en plan une Elsa rouge tomate jusqu'au oreille . La blonde était aller prévenir le Roi de son absence , celui si avait accepté que Elsa ne soit pas disponible se soir . Elle avait également était voir sa sœur qui l'aider à choisir un maillot de bain adéquate, après de long essayage , leur accord se fit entendre sur un maillot 2 pièce, bleu glace, avec un flocon sur chaque côté des hanches de sa Majesté. Elsa avait également troqué sa robe par un pantalon de cavalière blanc , une chemise blanche et par-dessus un manteau bleu claire . Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en tresse comme à son habitude . Le maillot sous sa nouvelle tenue et c'est avec ma joie au cœur , qu'elle rejoignit la fille de Regina devant les portes de la ville . Là bas , l'ébène l'attendait , sa tenue de combattante habituelle , les reines d'un cheval entre les mains. À son arrivé , une chaleur agréable au cœur la submergea devant le visage angélique et joyeux de la jeune femme face à elle . Sur le cheval , il y avait un petit panier d'osier . Kia l'aida à monté et toute deux allèrent dans la forêt.

* * *

Après une longue traversé, Kira descendit et aida Elsa à descendre . La brune mit ses mains sur les yeux se celle-ci et la conduisit au lieux ou elles allaient passer leur soirée. Kiira demanda à la reine de ne pas ouvrir les yeux avant qu'elle ne lui en est donner l'accord . Obéissant , la sœur de Anna eu la magnifique surprise de découvrir un immense lac , des arbres autour , les cachant ainsi et au pied d'un arbre , un drap posé au sol avec de la nourriture .

-Voila voilà. Viens t'assoir . _Dit la brune en montrant de la main une place à Elsa ._

-Comment as-tu trouver cette endroit ?

-Pabbi , je lui est demandé si il connaissait pas un lieux sublime et féerique et il ma amené ici . Sa te plait ?

-Oh que oui ! C'est sublimes .

-Attend de voir se que sa donne en pleine nuit .

-J'ai hâte. T'en que je suis avec toi je suis heureuse . _Sourit Elsa ._

-Moi de même. _Répondit la brune ._

Le repas se fit dans la joie et Kira fit découvrir de nouveau mot et de nouvelle expression de son monde à Elsa qui ne comprenait pas tout souvent mais qui essayer . Le repas ranger dans le panier, elles avaient décider de se balader autour du grand lac . La lune , les lucioles et les étoiles illuminé les lieux . Marchant cote cote , Elsa prit la main de Kira . Celle-ci la regarda et lui sourit et se rapprocha d'elle .

-Il fait bon cette nuit . _Commença Kira , brisant_ le silence .

-Oui il fait bon .

-Dit Elsa , tu sais nager ?

-Oui pourquoi ? _Kira , le regard malicieux sourit à Elsa ._ Kira….que va tu faire ? _Demanda la Reine_

 _Kira poussa Elsa qui tomba habillé dans l'eau . La jeune femme ria au éclat mais pourtant , Elsa ne sortit pas de l'eau . Paniqué, Kira se pencha à genoux vers l'eau ._ Elsa ! Elsa ! Remonte c'est pas drôle !

-D'accord . _Sourit la reine , sortant de l'eau et ayant mis ses bras derrière le coup de son amie . Avec le sourire espiègle , elle entraîna Kira dans l'eau qui remonta vite hors de l'eau et c'est Elsa qui se mit à rire ._

 _-Ah glagla_

-Vengeance !

-Rah saleté. _Grogna Kira, se remettant sur la terre ferme . La jeune femme commença à se déshabiller._

-Que fais tu ? _Demanda toute rouge la blonde ._

 _-_ Je suis trempé, autant que je me mettent en maillot de bain . J'en est acheté un pour l'occasion. _Kira se retrouva en maillot de bain , 2 pièce rouge , laissant apparaître son ventre musclé ainsi que sa peau bronzé. À son épaule autrefois blessé, on pouvait voir une légère cicatrice._

 _-_ wouah…..magnifique . _Souffla Elsa , sentant une chaleur encore inconnue monter en elle ._

 _Kira plongea et rejoignit la reine ._ -Tu disais quelque chose ?

-Non non . Je vais aussi me changer. _Elle sortit à son tour de l'eau et se mit en maillot de bain puis retourna dans l'eau ._

 _-_ Tu es superbe Elsa .

-Ah tu….tu trouves ? _Balbutia de gêne la Reine des Neiges._

 _-_ Absolument . _Sourit à pleine dent Kira ._

L'eau était chaude et le calme de cette endroit féerique rendaient se moment agréable pour les deux jeunes femmes . Elsa se demander encore comment elle pouvait avouez ses sentiments . À un moment , Kira plongea er Elsa se sentit soulevé et en effet, elle se retrouva sur les épaules de la fille de Zira . La platine pus même toucher du bout des doigts une des lucioles qui s'y posa . Bientôt, une étoile filante passa dans le ciel .

-Oh regarde ! Une étoile filante ! _S'extasia Kira , redéposant Elsa dans l'eau ._

 _-_ Oui et ?

-Bah faut faire un vœux !

-Un vœux ?!

-Bah ouais ! Quand tu en voies une faut en faire un et surtout pas me dire sinon ton vœux se réalise pas .

-C'est une croyance de ton monde ?

-Ouais et je me souviens que l'on me l'avait dit aussi quand j'était dans se monde mais je me souviens plus de qui . _Kira ferma les yeux et fit un vœux ._ Voilà.

-Mon vœux c'est déjà réalisé. _Répondit Elsa en regardant intensément l'autre jeune femme ._

-Ah oui et tu penses pouvoir me le dire ? _Questionna Kira qui rougissait_

 _-_ Être avec toi . Voilà mon vœux . Se moment , cette soirée est un rêve magnifique . Kira je… _.._

 _L'une face à l'autre et proche , Elsa n'arrivait pas à sortir les quelques mot qu'elle désirait tant sortir . Voyant la gêne de Elsa , Kira posa sa main dans le creux des hanches de la blonde et approcha son visage de celle de la Reine_.-Elsa…..je suis désolé.

Kira déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Elsa et attendit une réponse qui ne se fit pas attendre . La reine embrassa à son tour la brune et se colla à elle . Parfois , les actes parlent plus que les mots , ensemble et unis , leur lèvres restèrent scellé un long moment jusqu'à se que Kira le brisa pour rependre son souffle. Elles se sourirent et Elsa enlaça la corbeau .

-Elsa , Je t'aime et je ne veux pas être loin de toi .

-Je t'aime aussi Kira . Te rencontré à était la meilleur choses qu'il puisse m'arriver . J'ai peur de l'avis du peuple mais tu as volé mon cœur.

-Mon vœux c'est finalement exaucé. _Sourit Kira qui lui fut rendu par le visage joyeux de Elsa . Une nouvelle fois , elles s'unirent dans un baiser remplie de leur amour ._

* * *

 **Voila j'espère que sa vous à plus ^_^ à Samedi prochain!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Salut ! Voici le chapitre 32 et je pense que demain il va neigé est oui je ne suis pas à la bourre cette fois xD .**

 **Pip's and co : Contente que sa te plaise toujours autant :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 32**

Zeus alla dans son palais et sans un seul regard à Héra , il alla s'enfermer dans son bureau . Tout en soupirant , il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil doré que lui avait offert son père avant de lui laisser dirigé l'Olympe . Le Roi des Dieux gardé au fond de lui le secret de la naissance d'Athéna , depuis longtemps il refusait de lui en parlé . Posant sa tête dans le creux de ses mains , il avait peur que se sois à cause de cela que sa fille bien aimé avait fuit le royaume . La châtain était aussi fougueuse que sa mère . Le Dieux sortit de son bureau une petite boite au motif doré . Délicatement , il l'ouvrit et prit soigneusement dans ses doigts , une bague de mariage . La bague de Métis . Zeus se remémora la mort de Métis depuis la fuite de sa fille ; comment réagirait-elle en apprenant la vérité de sa naissance ? De cette prophétie au sujet de la jeune Déesse , cependant Zeus ne pouvait se résoudre à y croire .

 **FLASH BACK**

Zeus , tout en joie , c'était décidé à quitté Héra après la naissance de l'enfant que Métis portait . Il avait d'ailleurs fait préparer une chambre pour la futur Reine de l'Olympe . Il fit une nouvelle fois le tour de la chambre et à coté du lit , un berceau blanc et doré avec un mobile composait de Pégase et de Hibou était suspendu au dessus du berceau . Souriant fièrement , il alla vite en direction de la place de l'Olympe pour pouvoir se téléporté au royaume du Roi Océan . Cependant , il fut demander à la dernière minute dans la salle du trône par son jeune fils , Arés . Devant le trône , le Devin l'attendait .

-Bonjours Devin . Que me veux tu en se jour de joie ? _Demanda le Dieux ._

-Se jour ne sera pourtant pas si joyeux . _Répondit le vielle homme ._

-Rien ne pourra gâché se jour . Quel prophétie voie tu encore concernant les humains? _Déclara avec empressement le châtain ._

-Cette fois-ci il s'agit d'un Dieux .

-C'est rare qu'une prophétie touche les Dieux . Dit moi en plus . _Ordonna curieux le Roi des Dieux ._

-Il s'agit de l'enfant bâtard que vous avez conçus .

-Mesuré vos parole ! _Répondit agressivement Zeus . N'aimant pas le mot employé ._

-L'enfant sera la cause de la mort de sa mère et...

-Et quoi ? _S'impatienta blasé le Roi ._

-L'enfant vous détronnera et sonnera le clairons de la guerre entre les Dieux .

-Vous mentez ! _Cria de rage Zeus ._

-Athéna , c'est le prénom de votre enfant . Allez y et vous verrez .

Le Roi laissa le Devin et se téléporta furieux au palais ou se trouver Métis . La-bas , la jeune mère était allonger , un drap recouvrant son corps frêle . L'Océanide avait levisage d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année . Elle sourit à Zeus en le voyant approcher .

-Zeus . Tu es enfin la . _Sourit-elle faiblement , a bout de souffle .  
_

 _-_ Désolé pour le retard Métis . _S'excusa le Dieux , prenant la main ou il y avait l'alliance ._

-Cela ne fait rien . J'ai réfléchit à un prénom pour notre enfant . _Déclara fièrement Métis ._

-Ah et quel est-il ? _Demanda inquiet le Roi ._

-Athéna .

Pour Zeus , cela eu l'effet d'une massue tombant sur sa tête . Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai , il était en plein cauchemar , Athéna était le prénom que lui avait dit le Devin . Une immense vague de panique et de peur l'envahis . Les prophéties ne se trompent que très rarement . Sa main serra celle de sa nouvelle femme tant et si bien qu'elle geint , cependant il ne l'entendit pas .

-Zeus tu me fait mal . _Se plaigna l'Océanide ._

-Pardonne moi . _S'excusa t-il , relâchant la pression ._

-Qui a t-il ? _Demanda t-elle se redressant légèrement et caressant la joue du châtain avec son autre main ._

Il la regarda , puis de fine larme perlèrent le long de ses joue . Il enlaça vivement sa femme .-Je t'aime Métis .

-Hé mais calme toi mon amour , je t'aime aussi . Dit moi se que tu as . _Elle lui caressa le dos et posa sa tête dans le creux de son coup et lui parla avec tendresse ._

-Métis , je te suis éternellement fidèle mais cette enfant...cette enfant ne dois aps venir au monde !

 _Elle le regarda avec effrois ._ Pardon ?!

-Cette enfant...cette enfant ne dois jamais voire le jour Métis .

-Te rend tu compte de se que tu me demande ?! Il s'agit de NOTRE enfant !

-Je sais mais nous pourrons en avoir d'autre .

-Je ne tuerais pas mon enfant Zeus .

-Tu ne comprend pas Métis ! S'énerva _Zeus ._

 _-_ Alors explique moi ! Que ta fait cette enfant !

 _Zeus se leva et alla face au miroir de al chambre , dos à Métis . -_ Cette enfant sera la cause de ta mort , l'enfant me détrônera et causera la guerre entre les Dieux .

-Le destin peux être changer Zeus . Se n'est qu'une prophétie , un avertissent , nous pouvons changer cela en donnant de l'amour à notre bébé et en l'élevant ensemble .

-Je dois le tuer...le détruire .

-Zeus ! Comment peux-tu dire sa ?! _Elle se leva l'enlaça par derrière ._ Si nous l'élevons ensemble tout se passera bien .

-Je suis désolé Métis …..

-Désolé pour quoi ?

 _Il se retourna et lui transperça le ventre avec sa foudre , en larme . -_ Pour sa ….je dois protéger mon Royaume. Une guerre des Dieux pourra être désastreux. Je ne peux courir un telle risque . Cette enfant ne naîtra jamais...pardonne moi . _Pleurant devant le visage remplie de peur , de tristesse et d'incompréhension , il l'enlaça ._

-Métis , sa y est je l'ai lavé . Tu peux enfin tenir ta fille . _Ria Téthys arrivant dans la chambre , portant l'enfant dans un draps bleu . Elle poussa un crie d'effroi voyant sa fille ainsi ._

-Non...l'en...l'enfant est... _Fit effrayé Zeus regardant le bébé emmailloté ._

 _Métis se dégagea de Zeus et avec toute ses force avança vers sa fille et pleura . -_ A...théna ….je..veux juste...la toucher au moins une fois . _Sanglotante t-elle ._

Zeus avança lui aussi vers son enfant . Métis avait en effet accouché avant l'arrivé de Zeus et elle voulait lui faire la surprise . La jeune mère s'effondra devant sa mère et ne put accédé à son dernier souhait . Téthys hurla et appela la garde , réveillant le bébé . Quand elle vit arriver vers elle Zeus , les larmes sécher , elle colla contre elle sa petite fille . La Reine ne pus sortir un seul mot et bientôt , le châtain lui arracha Athéna des bras . Elle pleuré encore et encore .

-C'est moi qui l'ai tué . Pas toi . C'est moi , rien que moi , elle est fausse , tout est faux . _Le Dieux emporta le nouveaux né avec lui et la déposa dans le berceau . Il lui caressa la joue et pleura ._ J'ai tuer Métis , ce n'est pas toi ma fille . La prophétie c'est trompé ou je l'ai changer . Je t'élèverais comme Métis l'aurait voulue . Héra sera ta mère Athéna , ma fille .

 **FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

Regina se battait contre le Doppelgänger lançant des sorts aussi puissant les uns que les autres . Mais c'était sans compter sur la rapidité et l'agilité avec lequel son ennemi esquivé ses attaques . La reine gardé son sans froid et jeta une nouvelle fois un flux de magie sur lui .

-Allons , allons , arrêtons se massacre ici . _Fit-il en se moquant ._

-Et pour quel raison ?

-Vous ne pourrez jamais me vaincre Regina . _Ricana le monstre ._

-Je répète ma réponse , pour quel raison ?

-Jamais vous en pourrez me frapper si je prend cette apparence . _Il se métamorphosa en Robin puis en Daniel ._

-Ils ont fait partit de ma vie et seront toujours dans un coin de mon cœur . Cependant , j'aime Emma et une partit de mon cœur lui appartient . Je suis heureuse à ces coté alors oui , je n'aurais aucun remord à attaqué .

-Et elle ? _Il se transforma en Kira ._

 _-_ Je vous interdit de prendre son apparence . _Cracha l'ébène_

-Pourquoi ?

-Je vous interdit d'usurpé l'identité de ma fille .

-Pourquoi ? Pour ne pas vous remémorez votre faiblesse ? _Ria t-il en redevenant lui même ?_ Pour ne pas revoir se moment ou par votre faute votre fille est morte ?

-Fermez la ! _De rage , au dessus d'elle se forma un arc de cercle composé de dizaine de boule de feu avec des étincelles . Elle claqua des doigts et en une vitesse ahurissante , elles fondirent sur lui tant et si bien qu'il pus en esquivé 4 ._ Ne parler pas d'elle c'est claire !

-Espèce de misérable humaine ! _Il sauta sur la Reine en criant de colère ._

Il était sérieusement blessé après l'attaque que lui avait donner Regina , cependant , il avait réussi à la plaqué et la mairesse commença à perdre des forces . L'esprit embrouillé , ses pupilles devinrent violette et elle vit des images défilé .

Regina vit Henry bébé , puis un peux plus grand . Le jeune garçon tenait à peine debout , elle assisté à ses premier pas . Regina vit Henry adolescent rirent et jouer à la console avec Emma et Kira puis ensuite Henry , allonger au sol , évanouie , saignant de la tête . La brune eu d'autre vision mais cette fois si concentré sur Kira . Elle voyait sa fille bébé , faire ces premiers pas , courir en riant . Puis une Kira plus âgé . Elle revoie la scène ou Zira venait de lâcher Kira . Mais des images qu'elle n'avait jamais vécus , comme la dernière avec son fils lui apparue . Kira avait une cicatrice à l'œil droit . C'était 3 griffure . Elle vit également un corps allonger devant Kira . Elle ne pus apercevoir qui cela pouvait être . Le ciel s'assombrit et une vague noir entoura Kira . Puis , la dernière image qu'elle vit fut Kira , le regard noir , une épée à la main , plaqué Regina au mur et lui dire « Tu as sauvé ton fils mais sache que tu viens de perdre ta fille . Je détruirais ton bonheur et tout se qui t'ai chère , comme tu l'as fais avec moi »

 _Sur les mots de Kira , une vague d'incompréhension et de peur l'envahie . Le monstre fut projeté en arrière et tomba lourdement au sol ._ -Que m'as tu fait ! _Demanda haletante la Reine._

-J'absorbai ton âme . Le passé , le présent et le futur te son apparut . Mais en général la dernière vision du futur que mes victimes voyant c'est moi les dévorant . Je voie aussi se que tu as vue et cela est étrange . Ton futur est de mourir ici ! Je ne comprend pas comment tu as pus voire tout sa .

-Hors de question que je meurt ici ! Si ton histoire de futur est vrai alors ma fille est toujours en vie ! Je ne me fait pas d'illusion . Mais tu vas mourir ici !

Regina courra vers lui et il lui fonça dessus . Il lui donna un coup de griffe mais celle-ci , devint de la fumé . Il comprit trop tard que c'était un clone . La Reine venait de l'exécuté avec Gram . Le Doppelgänger mourut sur le coup et Regina inspira une grande bouffé d'aire frais et s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre , épuisé par son combat .

* * *

Pendant se temps , Apollon toujours transformé en Lion , combattait vaillamment Gévaudan qui réussi à lui asséné de bon coup de patte . Ruby sauta sur lui et une nouvelle fois , elle fut poussé par le loup avec une facilité déconcertante . Artémis , en retrait , tirait sur lui avec son Arc Divin mais tirait peux , essayant de ne pas visé ses alliés . Emma , ne voulant pas interféré entre les 3 bêtes qui combattait férocement , avait décidé de rengainer son épée et d'aussi attaquer à distance . Quand Apollon allait se prendre des coups , elle pus parfois le protégé avec une barrière magique .

-Ruby à ta droite ! Saute ! _Cria Emma ._

 _La louve sauta et esquiva une attaque de Gévaudan . Le lion et la louve firent face au loup . Celui-ci les regarda et grogna ._ -Ruby . Tu es une louve , comme moi , rejoint moi . _Comme réponse , la jeune femme en louve gronda ._ Tu passes à coté d'une belle occasion , tout comme cette Reine .

-Une Reine ? Qu'elle Reine ? _Demanda intrigué Emma ._

-Une femme , très belle , les cheveux long , brun et les yeux marron . Elle était une femme de pouvoir et une reine très crainte et un soir j'ai coucher avec elle car je voulais un enfant d'elle . Elle a dus accouché il dois y avoir quoi , 30 ans de sa .

-( **Regina...non c'est pas possible ! Sa peux pas être lui le père de Kira ?! )**

-Peux importe qui il a rendus enceinte . Le problème c'est que l'on galère à le battre . _Fit Artémis ._

 _-_ Artémis a raison . Nous devons trouvé un moyen . _Fit le frère de Artémis ._

-J'en est peux être un . _Déclara Emma ._ Mais j'ai besoins de temps .

-Tu as besoins de temps ? Alors nous allons t'en donner . Ruby , Artémis , avec moi .

Tous les 3 attaquèrent l'autre loup qui eu du mal à paré leurs attaque . Emma alla se mettre un peux plus loin et se concentra . Durant ses entraînement nocturne , elle avait réussi à mettre au point quelque technique . Elle tandis ses mains vers Ruby et Artémis puis , ses mains s'illuminèrent . Ruby sentit une force inconnue monté en elle . Artémis , elle sentit son corps devenir plus léger . Quand à Apollon , il redevint humain , sortit son arc et banda une flèche que Emma enflamma de sa magie . Les deux louves mordirent Gévaudan qui frappa Artémis au ventre . Celle-ci saigna et eu du mal à se relevé . Le loup ennemis sauta sur la Déesse à terre mais Ruby percuta en plein vole le cruel Gévaudan . Elle poussa un hurlement et tourna autour de son adversaire qui fit de même . Les deux ennemies se grognèrent l'un sur l'autre jusqu'à se que le loup rompit se petit jeux . A force de se prendre des coups , Ruby avait sus analysé les attaques de son adversaire et esquiva ainsi l'attaque et put mordre sa gorge . Elle le retint et il se prit la flèche enflammé en plein cœur .

Ruby redevenant humaine , aida la Déesse de la lune à se relevé . Celle-ci était blessé au cote et avait besoins de soins d'urgence . Emma proposa de la ramené au camp des Amazones mais Apollon , inquiet pour sa sœur , décida qu'il fallait ramené la Déesse à l'olympe . Ils sortirent de la grotte et Emma se précipita au pied de Regina qui reprenait son souffle , venant de finir son combat .

-Sa va Regina ?

-Je suis encore en vie alors oui sa va et toi ?

-Il en faut plus pour me battre . _Ria la blonde ._ **(Je lui parlerais de Gévaudan plus tard . )  
**

 **-** Comment va Artémis ? _Demanda la brune ._

-Elle a besoins de soins . Je dois al ramené à l'Olympe .

-Je vais bien , je peux rester ici . _Soupira la châtain agacé ._

-C'est sur que cette blessure sur ton flanc gauche montre que tu es en pleine forme . _Fit ironique son frère ._

-Roh sa va papa poule .

-Je suis pas notre père mais ton grand frère petite écervelée . _Gronda gentiment le blond en ébouriffant la chevelure de sa sœur ._

-Grand frère ?! Je croie que il y a erreur . _Pouffa Artémis ._ Je suis né 1 minute avant toi . JE suis l'aîné petite .

-Vous allez arrêter vos chamaillerie ? _Soupira la mairesse en roulant des yeux ._

-L'humaine a raison . Je suis sur que nous reprendrons cela une fois à la maison . _Sourit le Dieux soleil ._

-C'est chez moi ici . J'ai ma fille adoptive ici .

-Tu pourras revenir quand tu seras guérie . Je suis sur que Amarok saura dirigé le clan en ton absence

-Tu as sûrement raison . Rentrons alors et je suppose que Zeus aura des questions .

-Sa oui .

* * *

A Storybrook , Keith dormait sur le sofa et n'ayant presque plus rien dans le frigo , Daria décida à 11 heure d'aller faire les courses . La châtain mis sa capuche et alla au super marché en laissant avant de partir , un mot à son invité . La jeune femme arriva au magasin et commença à faire les rayon . En retirant une boite de Thé Vert elle aperçus Zira de l'autre coté . Maudissant le destin de lui joué se genre de tour , elle prit grand soins à esquivé la mère de Kira puis quand la menace fut partit elle pus soupiré . La fille de Marianne chercha ensuite des céréales bio et resta ainsi quelque minute dans le rayon .

-Vous avez besoins d'aide ? _Demanda la voix d'une vielle femme ._

 _Cette voix eu pour effet d'hérissé les poiles de Daria . Cora était à ses coté et la mère de Regina s'impatienta du manque de réponse_ . -Euh...

-Vous savez , ne pas se retourné quand quelqu'un vous parler c'est mal polie .

 _Dos au mur , Daria s'imaginait la réaction de Cora quand elle verrait qui elle est . Elle se vit se faire étranglé par la sorcière ou avoir le cœur arraché . -_ Ah Sonia tu es la ! Je te chercher . _Fit la voix d'un homme qui lui entoura la nuque par son bras droit ._ Bonjours Cora .

-Killian Jones . Vous êtes donc avec cette Sonia .

-Ouais . C'est une amie . Je suis désolé elle est très timide . _Ria le pirate ._

-Je voie . _Fit la rousse avec dédain envers l'homme . Elle prit une boîte de céréale et partit en caisse ._

-Encore vous ?! _Fit à voix basse Daria ._

-Un merci m'aurait suffit . _Dit Hook d'une voix taquine ._

-Pourquoi je dirai merci ? _S'offusqua t-elle ._

-Oh simplement que sans mon intervention Cora aurait sus qui tu es .

-C'est sa .

-Oh tu veux que je l'appel ? _Répondit avec un sourire narquois Killian ._

-Non non c'est bon . Merci . _Lâcha un peux énervé de s'être faite avoir Daria ._

-Que fais une fille rechercher ici ?

-Je viens voire ta sœur .

-Ouuu que de méchanceté

-Jvais t'en montré de la méchanceté . _Gronda la châtain en prenant une boite et en partant ._

-J'ai peur . _Se moqua t-il_

-Tu devrais Hook .

-Je pense en avoir eu une belle démonstration se matin .

-Tu sais à quoi t'en tenir alors . _Elle alla en caisse et paya puis sortit . Mais Hook la suivit ._ Tu vas me lâcher . _Soupira la jeune femme ._

-Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu as jeté Kira dans le portail puis maintenant pourquoi tu joues les gentilles Daria .

-Comment tu-

-Toute la ville sait pour toi et croie moi que si tu ne me donne pas une bonne raison je pourrais te-

-Tu pourras me ablancer et espéré remonter dans le cœur de Emma je me trompe ?

-Je...

-Mon cœur ma était arracher et on ma ordonné de tuer Kira . Je pense que tu peux savoir se que cela fait non ? _Cracha t-elle de colère ._

-C'est vrai...je sais se que cela fait . Tu ne peu rien faire une fois ton cœur sous contrôle . Mais dis moi Daria , pourquoi joue tu les gentilles maintenant ?

-Pasque Kira est en vie . Je le sais c'est tout et je compte bien ne pas mourir avant qu'elle soit la .

-Laisse moi t'aider . _S'empressa de dire le capitaine_

-Pour commencer arrête de boire .

-Je ne voie pas le rapport avec le faite que je bois et le faite de ramené la gamine .

-je ne travaille pas avec des alcooliques .

-Très bien , très bien je ne boirais plus , ensuite .

-Ensuite , _Soupira t-elle ,_ viens se soir à minuit ici . _Elle lui écriva le chemin sur la main ._

-Ok je serais la . Merci Daria .

-Ouais ouais à se soir et pas de coup bas ou je te jure que je te tue .

-Ok m'dame .

* * *

Athéna avait était chercher Héméra et lui avait expliquer la situation . La Déesse du jour rechigner à aider étant donner que Nyx fessait partit du coup . La Déesse de la sagesse avait expliqué son nouveaux plan et avait demander à la jeune blonde d'aller prévenir les autres . La châtain avait dit qu'elle allait aller au Temple de Chaos pour faire le point dans son esprit avant la bataille . Après avoir prié le Dieux Originel , Athéna sortit du temple et fut interpellé par une voix qu'elle connaissait .

-Athéna attend moi ! _Cria Hercule en fessant un signe de la main ._

 _Le jeune demi-frère de la Déesse arriva essoufflé et en sueur_ . -Hercule , que fais-tu ici ?

-Héméra nous à prévenue . Ton plan est encore plus fou que le précédent .

-Et tu compte m'arrêter ? _Demanda t-elle en levant un sourcil ._

 _Il ricana et se gratta l'arriéré de la tête_ -Absolument pas . Au contraire . Je viens avec toi .

-Hercule . Le plan c'est que je rentre seul .

-Justement la sa coince pour ton plan .

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Si tu y vas seul , père va se demander pourquoi tu rentres seul et il va s'inquiétait ue je ne rentre pas.

-Et tu compte rentrer avec moi et jouer les héros auprès de Zeus ? _Soupira la Déesse de la sagesse en croisant les bras ._

-Non . _Il ouvrit ses bras comme si il voulait un câlin ._ Frappe moi .

 _Athéna manqua de s'étouffer_. -Pardon ?!

-Frappe moi . Comme sa tu me ramène aussi auprès de père et comme sa il baissera sa garde et pensera que tu rentres pour lui et pour moi .

-Hercules se que tu me demande c'est-

-Aller , fait pas ta coincé et tape . Met toute ta colère dans tes coups .

-Il ne vaux mieux pas que je me défoule totalement petit frère .

-Bah met la moitié alors . _Sourit le demi-dieux ._

-Tu est fou .

-C'est de famille .

-Je ne suis pas folle .

-Non c'est sur . Tu es inconsciente , tu te met en danger pour sauvé celle que tu aimes , tu gardes tes sentiments pour toi , tu fais passer les autres avant toi ETTTTTTT la tu va te jeté dans et gueule du loup et ton plan es t très risqué . Si tu échoue tu mourras .

-Hercule .

-Oui ?

-Merci d'être la pour moi petit frère . _Sourit affectueusement la jeune femme ._

-Tu es ma sœur c'est normal et quand je t'ai retrouvé ton histoire ma toucher et j'ai appris à te connaître . J'aurais pas pus rêver meilleure sœur .

-Oui bon les flatteries stop . _Fit-elle gêne_

* * *

A l'Olympe , Artémis et le groupe étaient revenue . Zeus les avait accueillit avec bonheur et espoir de pouvoir peux être retrouver sa fille garce à Artémis . La Déesse fut d'ailleurs soigné très vite . Pendant les soins de la châtain , Apollon , Regina et Emma avait fait leurs rapports à Zeus sur les événement de Délos . Emma avait demander à Ruby de se taire sur se qu'avait dit Gévaudan sur la Reine qui avait accouché il y a 30 ans . Kira avait 26 ans mais elle était né avant elle . Elle voulait en savoir plus avant d'être sur de l'identité du père de Kira . Aphrodite avait rejoint le groupe avec l'espoir de revoir Athéna se qui n'avait pas était le cas . Elle fut cependant soulager de revoir son amie d'enfance en vie . Sur ordre de Héra , Arès était venue voir le retour de Artémis . Il s'entendait assez bien avec elle mais sans plus . Il avait toujours du mal à accepté que Aphrodite se soit marié avec Héphaïstos et eu une fille avec lui . Il n'avait pas reparlé à la Déesse depuis sait événement .

 _Aphrodite arriva devant Zeus , aider cependant par son frère ayant toujours du mal à se tenir debout , sa jambe gauche étant faible ._ -Aphrodite , je suis heureux de te revoir . _Sourit le Roi ._

-Moi de même .

-Je pense que tu sais se que je vais te demander .

-Bien sur .

-Alors ?

-Zeus ….Athéna est... **(étape 1 lui faire croire que Athéna est méchante ) .** Elle est devenue-

 _La porte de la salle du trône s'ouvrit en grand , laissant apparaître Athéna portant Hercule , blessé à sang .Elle confia son jeune frère au guérisseur qui emmener le demi-dieux en soins intensif . -_ Bonjours père . _Fit la Déesse devant le regard effaré de Artémis en comprenant plus rien ._

* * *

Petite précision , Chaos est le Dieux originel ayant crée les Titans (Chronos par exemple ) Et il est représenter comme une sorte de boule noir et rouge ne pouvant pas parler n'y même bouger . Tout se qui le touche se voie anéantie . En sommes comme les Dieux son immortel , ont les exécute en les jetant dans Chaos .

Quand le Doppelgänger absorbé l'âme de Regina imaginer vous se que font les Détraqueur à Harry Potter dans le 3 .(dans le train )

La griffure à l'œil de Kira c'est un peux dans le même style que Shanks dans One piece .

Je sais que la fic ne plait plus autant qu'avant mais je compte bien al finir quand même ^-^ donc merci à ceux qui regarde encore .

Désolé aussi pour les fautes . J'essaye pourtant de corriger sa :/


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey ! Voici le nouveaux chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^_^ . Merci à toi pip's and co pour tes encouragement ^_^**

Chapitre 33

La douce chaleur matinal du soleil perça les rideaux azure de la chambre de la reine Elsa . Dehors, la vie avait pris possession des ruelles et de la place . Le château lui aussi était animé. Le Roi Jack Frost fessait la visite de la ville en compagnie de Anna . Mais Elsa et Kira manquait à l'appel et pour cause , la veille elles étaient rentré tard après s'être confié l'une à l'autre sur leurs sentiments . Le tout nouveau jeune couple dormait paisiblement , l'une contre l'autre , face à face . La brune avait son bras autour de la taille de Elsa et la blonde platine avait sa main gauche dans la main gauche de la jeune chevalière . Elsa fut la première à se réveillé et fut choqué par la position dans lequel elle était . En redressent la tête, elle vit éparpillé au sol , leurs maillot de bain qui avait séché sur le parquet . Elsa devint rouge pivoine et cacha sa poitrine avec ses mains . Le drap à cause du mouvement de la platine , était descendu sur les hanches de Kira , dévoilant à Elsa le buste de Kira

\- **(Mince ! Me dite pas que ont la fait hier ! )** _Paniqua_ _Elsa toute rouge et qui avait soudainement très chaud ._

Tout en essayant de se souvenir des événements de la veille , elle prit entre ses longs doigts un bout du draps pour caché son corps dénudé. Elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit et regarda du coin de l'œil , la brune qui dormait paisiblement . Elsa sentit une chaleur douce et délicate la toucher au cœur . Elle sourit mais ne savait pas d'où pouvait provenir une telle se sensation n'y même se que cela signifié mais à cette instant , elle voulait que se moment ne finisse jamais . Mais elle avait un royaume à dirigé et doucement , elle se redressa et sentie une main se posé sur son ventre . Elsa rougit et fut tiré dans le lit par Kira qui se colla au dos de la blonde et la retient par la taille .

-Reste prêt de moi. _Fit la brune encore ensommeiller_

-Ki….kira je dois me levé et je sens ta poitrine contre moi . _Balbutia la platine ._

 _-_ Nan jveux pas bouger et je suis bien comme sa .

 _Kira respira dans le coup de la reine et Elsa frissonna à se souffle ._ -Kira s'il te plaît

-veux pas . _Bougonna la brune au yeux vert ._

 _Elsa se tourna et fit face à Kira qui la fixé en boudant. -_ Ne fait pas l'enfant .

-Mmm

-Kira cette nuit à était fabuleuse et je….je suis heureuse avec toi . Nous aurons encore plein de moment aussi agréable car mon futur je le voie avec toi . _Sourit-elle tendrement._

 _-_ Je t'aime tellement Elsa . _Kira se redressa et contempla celle qu'elle aime et l'embrassa ._

* * *

Le Roi Frost avait fait le tour de la ville et s'impatienta du temps que les 2 absentes mettaient avant de revenir. Anna , elle, était une vrai pile électrique et ne penser qu'à savoir se qu'il c'était passer lors de la nuit qu'ont passer ensemble les deux jeunes femmes. Le Roi attendait désormé dans la grande salle , attendant le repas . La porte s'ouvrit devant un homme , les cheveux long attaché en queue de cheval . Il avait les yeux bleu et un tatouage sous l'œil droit représentant un dragon . Il arriva prêt du Roi et s'inclina .

-Majesté .

-Ah Eragon comment va-

-J'ai remplie ma part du marché. Emmené moi à Storybrook .

-Une fois que la guerre sera fini.

-Je vous déconseille de revenir sur votre parole. _Menaça Eragon_

-Je te déconseille de me menaçait ou de me désobéir si tu veux retrouvé ta femme et ta fille. _Fit Jack en un sourire narquois._

-Bien majesté . _Répondit froidement l'homme ._

-J'ai une autre mission à te confier .

-N'ab-

-Tu obéis comme le gentil dragon soumis que tu es . _Ricana le Roi . Eragon serra ses dents et attendit l'ordre ._

Anna , qui c'était absentait , revint dans la salle et vit Jack chuchoter quelque chose à cette inconnue. Elle s'avança et demanda qui était cette homme . Il fut présenté comme l'un des conseillé du Roi mais la réalité était tout autre .

Eragon était un dragon ayant pour ancêtre le Roi des Cieux , le dragon Eliott . Eragon avait pour mère une sorcière et il avait donc hérité d'un pouvoir unique. Il était devenue le Gardien de l'espace. Pas l'espace comme nous l'entendons , mais plus comme le Gardien des voyage entre les mondes . Il avait surveillé de prêt les Haricot Magique qu'il considère comme une chose maléfique capable de perturbé l'espace entre les mondes . L'un des gros point faible de son pouvoir est que si il n'a jamais était dans le lieux où il voulait aller. Exemple, il a découvert ou se trouvé sa femme et sa fille , soit Lily et Maléfique. Le Dragon savait qu'elles étaient à Storybrook mais n'ayant jamais mis les pieds là-bas il ne pouvait donc pas voyagé vers se monde. Mais il peut utiliser une personne y étant déjà aller pour se transporté avec cette personne .

Se qui le rendait unique lui a longtemps gâché sa vie. Il avait rencontré la belle et séduisante Maléfique, après avoir était chasser par des mercenaires. Eragon et la dragonne avaient sympathisé et tous les deux étaient devenue inséparable. Un soir , lors de leurs anniversaire de rencontre il avait appris que celle qu'il aimait était enceinte de lui . Le brun se rappela parfois de la joie avec lequel il avait pris cette grandiose nouvelle . Il réfléchissait à des prénom pour un garçon, comme par exemple Mushu ou encore Ignir . Pour une fille il avait eu l'idée de Saphira . Mais , comme piégé dans la sphère de malédiction qui pesait sur lui et maintenant sur sa famille. Le château ou siégé maléfique fut attaqué et pour les protégées il avait caché sa famille dans une grotte et avait fuit pendant que sa femme dormait . Puis en revenant , elle était partit . Le brun avait était dans le château de Rumple et avait réussi à trouver parmi le peux de chose qu'il rester , un sort lui permettant de voir les gens qu'il avait connue . Il avait ainsi pus voit Maléfique accompagne de Lily et en regardant sa fille il avait de suite sus qui elle était. Plus tard , il avait trouvé le Roi Blanc , alias Jack Frost et était rentré à son service , lui ayant promis de l'emmener à Storybrook . Le Roi Blanc lui avait alors ordonné de réaliser plusieurs mission en tout genre .

Anna était sceptique quand au brun et sa relation avec le blanc . Elle avait était longtemps très naïve mais savait reconnaître les mensonges . La rousse garda ses soupçons dans un coin de sa tête car pour le moment sa sœur était sa préoccupation principal. Elle s'installa également à table , accompagné de Kristoff . La Reine arriva peux après, suivit par Kira dans une posture militaire, comme protégeant son objectif d'éventuels attaque . La jeune mère avait beau tenté d'essayer de percevoir un signe ,un mot , un regard , montrant que tout c'était bien passer mais rien ne filtra .

-Pardonnez l'attente que je vous est causez . _Fit Elsa s'asseyant en bout de table ._ J'ai eu du mal à me lever . _Anna regarda Elsa . Se mot était-il synonyme de se qu'elle espérait ?_

-Ne vous inquiétez pas majesté. Je comprend . .j'espère juste que nous pourrons trouver un accord pour l'alliance . Arendelle est une ville magnifique.

-Merci . Nous pourrons voir les termes cette après-midi après que j'ai fait ma ronde au camps des chevaliers du royaume .

-Je serais ravie de vous accompagné. _Elsa tandis sa main pour attraper un plat et Jack frôla la main de la blonde et ma regarda avec un grand sourire ._ **(Qu'es ce qu'il fait ? )** _Elle regarda Kira discrètement et vit sa nouvelle petite amie serré son point qui tenait la fourchette de celle-ci . Le geste de Jack n'est pas passer inaperçus._ **(Kira ne fait pas de bêtise. Contrôle ta colère)**

* * *

Kira , qui avait vue à de nombreuse reprise au cours du repas les gestes du Roi Blanc envers sa Reine à elle , la m'était dans une colère noir mais elle se contrôlé. A la fin du repas , Kira fut la première à se levé et partit en colère. Elsa l'aire de rien , sortit à son tour de la table , salua le Roi et sortit de la pièce. La Reine des Neiges fit tomber son masque dure et se précipita à la suite de la belle brune . Elle la retrouva dehors , dans un coin , ruminer sa colère.

-Kira tu es la , je te chercher .

-… _. Ne prêtent aucunement attention à la jeune femme face à elle , Kira fit les cent pas_.

-Mon cœur calme toi . _Fit la blonde platine en prenant sa petite amie dans ses bras ._

-Je supporte pas sa . _Râla la fille de Zira ._

-Je sais et je n'aime pas sa aussi . _Dit la sœur d'Anna d'une voix douce et rassurante._

-Désolé de réagir ainsi .

-Je ne t'en veux pas et puis… _..Elle rougit légèrement._ Je trouve sa mignon de te voir ainsi jalouse .

 _Au mot de Elsa , Kira sourit sournoisement et colla la blonde contre le mur et plaqua ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de la jeune Reine . -_ Ah oui ? Tu trouves sa mignon ?

-Ou….oui . _Répondit rouge comme une pivoine la blonde qui se mit à regarder le sol ._

 _Seulement , la fille de Regina lui souleva le menton d'un doigt et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille -_ Je connais plein d'autre chose mignonne que l'on peux faire toi et moi .

 _Elsa frissonna et tremblota légèrement. -_ Kir…..Kira se….se n'est-

-Chut . _Kira avança son visage de celui de la blonde et l'embrassa ._

 _Elsa gémit entre les lèvres de la brune et posa ses mains sur ces hanches. -_ Je le savais ! _Cria Anna qui les surpris en flagrant délit._

 _Kira se recula vivement et qui vira au rouge_ -A….anna ?!

-Alors comme sa vous êtes ENFIN ensemble !

-Anna parle moins fort . _Supplia Elsa mettant son majeur sur sa bouche ._

Oui , oui . _La rousse toute excite baissa de volume ._ Alors ! Comment sa c'est passer ?

-Euh je…..c'est….c'est moi qui l'ai embrasser . _Fit Kira timidement ._

 _-_ WOUAHHHH c'est génial .

 _Kira attrapa vite la princesse, lui mis sa main sir sa bouche._ -Mais chute !

 _Anna fit oui de la tête et Kira la lâch_ a . -Désole mais c'est super je suis contente pour vous deux . _Sourit la jeune femme ._ Je vous laisse en amoureuse mais surtout ne faite pas de folie . _Taquina la rousse en tirant la langue à sa sœur ._

 _-_ Anna ! _Gronda toute rouge Elsa . Anna ria et partit ._ Je suis désolé pour sa Kira .

-C'est rien . T'inquiète pas . _Sourit la brune._ Bon je croie que Monsieur je touche au copine des autres . _Râla t-elle ._

-Je suis toute à toi mon cœur . _Murmura la Reine des Neiges à l'oreille de Kira qui rougit immédiatement._

* * *

Elsa rejoignit le Roi Jack Frost dans le jardin royal . Faire le tour de la garde n'était qu'un prétexte pour être avec Kira . Les deux blond s'assirent prêt de la fontaine . Jack et Elsa se connaissaient depuis l'enfance . Avant que Elsa ne blesse Anna la première fois , le petit Jack venait souvent au Royaume pour voir la jeune princesse . Les deux jeunes enfants s'amusaient souvent avec leurs pouvoirs. Se jetant parfois des défie pour fabriqué des choses avec leurs magie de glace. Jack battait constamment la petite fille . Il avait 4 ans de plus qu'elle . Le petit Jack était le seul ami de Elsa et elle était également la seule amie du jeune prince .

-Tu as bien changer Elsa . _Sourit chaleureusement le Roi ._

-Toi aussi Jack . Je suis désolé pour ton père.

-Ne t'en fait pas . J'ai fait mon deuil . L'assassin à était arrêté et exécuté et toi aussi je suis désolé pour eux .

-Une tempête ne se contrôle . _Soupira tristement la Reine ._

 _Jack posa ses mains sur celle de Elsa ._ -Ils doivent être fière de toi Elsa . Tu es une Reine formidable .

-Merci . C'est gentil. _Elle retira ses mains ._

-Elsa . Cette Kira me semble suspecte .

-Ah est en quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas . Elle arrive comme sa et ensuite ont tente de te tuer .

-Kira ma sauver Jack ! _Elsa se lève brusquement et va vers me balcon ._

 _Il la suivit -_ Qui te dit qu'elle ne la pas engagé. Tu ne sais rien de cette fille et elle est devenue l'héroïne du peuple . Elle va prendre ta place Elsa.

-Tu ne la connais pas ! Je la connais .

-Ah oui ? On ma dit que mise a part le faite qu'elle vienne d'un aitre monde et qu'elle s'appelle Kira vous savez rien sur elle .

-Je ma connais ….

-Ah oui ? Et comment s'appelle ses parents ?

-Je…..ils…..

-j'attend .

-Je ne sais pas….

-Tu voies ! Tu ne sais pas . Méfie toi . Je tien à toi Elsa. Réfléchie y .

Jack partit , laissant Elsa seul , troublé par les mots de son ami.

* * *

Mulan se promena sur la plage avec Kira . Les deux brunes discutaient de tout et de rien .

-Alors toi et ma Reine c'est du sérieux.

-Comment tu-

-Anna . _Sourit Mulan._

 _-_ Grrr cette fille .

-Ahaha ne lui en veux pas trop . Elle était heureuse que vous soyez ensemble .

-Sa te va toi ? Je veux dire , moi et Elsa .

-Non . Pourquoi sa me gênerai ? Et puis Elsa est plus heureuse depuis que tu es la . _Kira sourit_. Kira je peux te posé une question ?

-Oui bien sur . Ont est amie .

-Qui es tu ?

-Comment sa ?

-Kira….nous ne savons rien sur toi . Je te promet de tenir ma langue . Mais le type au cheveux long pose des questions sur toi .

\- Il veut savoir quoi ?

-Qui son tes parents , d'où tu viens et d'autre question.

-Je voie . Tu me jure de tenir ta promesse ?

-Oui . Mais je ne voie pas pourquoi tu tiens tant à garder sa secret.

-Je viens de Storybrook comme tu le sais et je….

-Kira accouche !

-Je suis la fille de Regina . L'Evil Queen .

 _Le teint de Mulan blêmit ._ -Tu rigoles .

-J'ai l'aire de blaguer ? _Répondit sérieusement la brune ._

-Je voie pourquoi tu garde sa secret . Et tu ….tu as-

-Oui j'ai de la magie . Mais je ne m'en suis pas servit ici .

-Bien . Je te croie . Mais Kira parle en à Elsa .

-Je sais. Je lui en parlerai se soir .

-Promis ?

-Oui Mulan . Promis .

-Merci d'avoir était sincère.

* * *

Kira retourna au château . Il fessait presque nuit . Elle avait était sur le marché et avait acheté un petit cadeau à Elsa . En entrant dans le palais , elle vit Taram se tenir le bras à l'endroit ou Kira avait blessé l'agresseur de Elsa . Suspicieuse, elle le suivit . Le chevalier entra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte . La brune grommela mais utilisa sa magie pour voir à travers la porte . Son sang ne fit qu'un tour . Il était blessé et l'entaille vue sa forme et sa profondeur n'avait pus être faite que par une épée. Kira bouillonna et du se retenir de faire irruption dans la chambre . Elle devait trouver plus de preuve et isolé le combattant pour le questionné.

* * *

Elsa s'assit à la table du conseil composé pour Arendelle de : Mulan , Anna , deux conseiller et Elsa. Pour le Royaume de jack il y a le Roi , Eragon et 2 autre conseiller.

-Bien . Nous sommes ici pour négocier l'alliance entre nos deux royaume . _Fit l'un des conseiller de Jack ._

-Que proposer vous Reine Elsa. _Demanda l'autre conseiller ._

-Je propose la moitié de nos ressource de glace ainsi que 10% de nos ressource agricole et minière. Je propose également de mettre à disposition nos hommes de science ainsi que la moitié de nos soldat et l'accès à nos port .

-Tout sa est tentant mais je refuse . _Déclara Jack ._

-Quoi ? Mais….je ne peux rien t'offrir d'autre Jack . _Fit Elsa ._

 _Jack jeta devant Elsa une lettre portant le sceau royal d'Arendelle ._ VOILÀ se que je veux

 _Elsa pris la lettre et la lue . Plus elle lisait , plus son teint devint encore plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était déjà ._ -Tu…tu veux que-

-Oui . Je veux que nous soyons allier par les liens du mariage. _Sourit sournoisement le Roi Blanc ._ Ton père à envoyé cette lettre à mon père 3 ans après que tu es blessé ta sœur . Il avait peur que tu gouvernes seul le royaume . Si il aurait était encore en vie , nous serions déjà maris et femme .

-Cette lettre peux être fausse ! _S'énerva Anna se bondissant de son siège._

-Bien . Admettons qu'elle soit fausse . _Il posa sa tête sur son poing qui est sur l'accoudoir . Son sourire se fit malicieux comme si il avait gagné une bataille._ Je n'aiderai Arendelle que SI tu m'épouse Elsa .

-Tu veux que je….t'épouse . _Répondit comme un automate la jeune Reine qui voyait son bonheur s'effondrer ._

 _-_ Oui . Exactement et je veux t'épouser dans 2 jours .

* * *

 **Voilà. Chapitre fini ^_^ J'espère que sa vous a plus ^_^" . Bonne journée à Samedi prochain !**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey ! Voici le nouveau Chapitre et je prévins d'avance , à la fin il y a un petit Teaser sur le prochain chapitre avec Kira .**

 **Mercu Pip's and Co pour tes review ^^ et merci à toi Adrienb45 pour follow ^^ sur se bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Chapitre 34

Zeus se leva de son trône , le cœur battant . Il était heureux de revoir sa fille tant est si bien qu'il ignora les autres Dieux présent et alla en un éclaire devant sa fille . Il caressa la joue de la jeune châtain , versa quelque larmes et l'enlaça puis , il lui caressa les cheveux .

-Ma fille , ma chère enfant je suis si heureux de te retrouver .

-Pardonner ma fugue père je...j'avais tellement honte de vous avoir tenue tête et d'avoir défendue cette traîtresse . _Fit la Déesse serrant son père ._

-Oublions cela Athéna . Tu es rentrer à la maison c'est tout se qui compte pour moi . _Lui sourit Zeus ._

 _-_ Puis-je me reposer dans ma chambre ? Hercules ma retrouver et nous avons était attaquer par une bête féroce . Pour me défendre il sait mis devant moi mais fut blessé . J'ai puiser dans mes forces pour le vaincre et nous ramener ici .

-Je comprend . Je suis heureux de voire que toi et Hercule vous vous entendez . Merci de l'avoir ramené ici . Va te reposer ma fille .

Athéna salua les autres Dieux et se dirigea vers sa chambre , quittant la salle du trône non sans jeter un regard à Artémis lui fessant de suite comprendre qu'elles devraient se parler . Zeus , lui , étaient heureux de revoir son enfant . Il fut soulagé de savoir que la fuite de sa fille n'avait pas de rapport avec la mort de Métis . Le Roi des Dieux était bien loin de se douté de se qu'il pouvait se tramé derrière son dos . Héra , elle , folle de rage après se retour partit de la pièce .

-Regina , Emma . Merci pour Artémis . _Finit par dire le châtain se tournant vers le trio de jeune femme ._

-Se n'est rien Majesté . _Répondit Regina d'un hochement de tête ._

-Pour vous remercier je vous invites à passer la nuit ici avant de rentré chez vous . Et j'exauce également un de vos vœux . _Conclue_ _Zeus , s'asseyant sur son trône ._

 _-_ C'est un honneur pour nous Majesté . _Continua Regina ._

-Bien , j'écoute vos vœux .

-J'aimerai... **(C'est l'occasion rêvé pour aller dans al salle du temps...cependant je pourrais aussi...faire revenir Kira...)**

 _Voyant que Regina se torturé à choisir entre les deux options qui s'offrait à elle , Emma s'avança et pris la parole . -_ Ramené Kira Raven à la vie .

 _Regina regarda la blonde droit dans les yeux , la remerciant de son geste . Zeus , lui , leva un sourcils_ . -Kira Raven ?

-Ma fille . _Fit la brune ._

-Aphrodite , a quand remonte la dernière mort ?

-Comme Hadès n'est plus d'après les registres le dernière remonte à 2 mois .

-C'est impossible ... _Souffla Regina ._

-Votre fille est donc toujours en vie Regina . Soyez en heureuse .

-Emma ….Kira est-

-Je sais...j'ai entendue . C'est formidable . Une fois devenue plus puissante nous nous lancerons à sa recherche . Je t'en fait le serment Gina . _Sourit sincèrement la sauveuse ._

-Merci Emma .

-J'attends toujours votre vœux Regina . _Fit remarqué Zeus ._

-Oh oui et bien j'aimerai avoir accès à la salle du temps .

-La salle du temps hein ….

-Oui .

-Mmmm , la dernière humaine à y avoir eu accès fut Eve ….. bon...soite je vous accorde se privilège .

-Merci Majesté ! _Sourit la Reine ._ **(Tu verras Kira , je serrais dorénavant assez forte pour te protégé . )**

* * *

Athéna rentra dans sa chambre . La jeune Déesse soupira , retira son plastron doré et le posa sur l'accoudoir puis alla se servir un verre de vin . Sur la table basse , elle déplia une carte de L'olympe et posa des pions dessus . Elle s'assit sur le canapé et croisa ses jambes . Peux de temps après , Artémis entra vivement dans la chambre , les yeux rond et les sourcils froncé . Elle écarta les bras attendant une explication . La Déesse de la sagesse soupira .

-Porte . _Fit Athéna montra d'un geste du doigts la porte ouverte ._

Artémis râla et al ferma puis se retourna vers son amie . -

Athéna c'est quoi c'est connerie ! Tu étais pas-

-Changement de plan .

\- Quoi ?! Attend ta mis 3 siècles avant de mettre au point un plan et la tu me dis que comme sa pouf ta eu une illumination et tu en as un nouveaux .

-Exactement .

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as changer subitement de stratégie ? S'agaça _la Déesse de la chasse ._

-Ma mère .

-Ta mère ? Métis ?

-Non , Nyx . A ton avis ! Je n'est qu'une mère . J'ai appris qui la tué...maintenant je veux avoir l'explication .

-Oh...je...je voie . C'est vrais que ta pas eu de chance avec Héra comme mère adoptive .

-Sa , tu peux le dire .Grinça la sagesse .

-ET donc , qui est la personne qui la tué ?

-Zeus lui même . _Répondit de colère la jeune femme ._ Mon propres père .

-C'est une blague rassure moi .

-Artémis , tu me connais . Moi et l'humour sa fait deux . Un peux comme Héra et son amour maternelle .

-Très drôle . _Pouffa la louve ._ Non , plus sérieusement pourquoi il a fait sa ?! _Demanda intrigué la jeune femme s'asseyant à son tour ._

-Je viens de te le dire . C'est se que j'aimerai découvrir .

-Je comprend . J'espère que ta un plan en béton par contre .

 _Athéna éclata de rire . -_ Ma chère , tu parles à la Déesse de la stratégie de la guerre . Bien sur que mon plan est en béton .

* * *

Regina et Emma se dirigèrent vers leurs chambre quand elles aperçurent Aphrodite , furieuse , se dirigé vers une autre aile du temple . Regina , sachant le passé entre Harmonie et Athéna et étant au courant de l'histoire , se dirigea vers Aphrodite qui , même si elle marché , arrivait à garder une bonne distance avec la Reine . La sauveuse avait suivit la femme qu'elle aimé , lui demandant une explication . Sur le chemin , Regina raconta tout à Emma . Elles rattrapèrent Aphrodite avec beaucoup de mal .

-Aphrodite , sa va ? _Demanda Emma ._

-A votre avis ! S'énerva _la Déesse de L'Amour ._

-Oula calmos ! Je disais sa gentiment .

 _Elle soupira pour décompressé . -_ Pardonnez moi Emma . Je suis juste furieuse après Athéna .

-Pourquoi ? _Demanda la blonde ._

-C'est...personnel .

-C'est au sujet de sa relation avec votre fille , Harmonie ?

 _Aphrodite s'arrêta devant la porte de Athéna et à c'est mot , se tourna vers Regina -_ Désolé . J'ai dû lui dire .

 _Aphrodite regarda Emma . -_ Vous allez me dire quoi ? Que leurs relation est un blasphème ?

-Euh nan . Pourquoi je ferais sa ?

-Athéna est la demis tante de ma fille après tout .

-Ouais mais on s'en fou non ? Pasque sinon je pourrais même pas être avec Regina . _Ria la blonde ._ De base si rien ne serait arrivé Regina serait probablement morte et sa aurait était ma grand-mère alors bon , je suis mal placer pour jugé vous savez .

-Oh , je voie . Je suis désolé pour se comportement je suis vraiment en colère contre Athéna car- Derrière _la porte , elles entendirent Athéna et Artémis rirent au éclat . La colère bouillonnant , la brune au mèche rose entra dans un fracas dans la chambre ._ Athéna !

-Oh Aphrodite ! Bonjours . _Athéna se leva d'un bon comme prise en flagrant délie par sa mère qui la gronder ._

-Tu n'as vraiment aucun respect ! Comment as tu osés !

-Hein ?! Attend Aphrodite ne t'énerve pas . Je vais- _Elle se prit une gifle monumentale ._

-Hé ! Aphrodite tu vas trop loin la . _S'empressa de dire Artémis se levant à son tour ._

-Toi ferme la ! _Cria de rage la Déesse de l'amour . Elle regarda avec les yeux remplie de haine ._ Elle ta attendue encore et encore , pendant des siècles ! J'ai dû lui dire que tu avais fuit de l'Olympe et elle avait si peur de te perdre ! Harmonie t'aime encore malgré tant d'année ! Même quand elle devait supporté Cadmos elle ne cessait de t'aimer ! Et toi...Toi ! Tu ose dire que tu as eu honte de défendre la traîtresse ?! Pour qui te prend tu Athéna ! Tu ne la mérite pas ! Comment j'ai pus un seul instant croire que t'ai sentiment envers elle était sincère !

-Tu as fini de me craché ta haine au visage ? _Demanda calmement et impassible la jeune femme ._

-Pardon ?!

-Tu croies vraiment se que j'ai dis Aphrodite ? Je suis partit pour trouver une solution à tout sa . J'aime Harmonie plus que tout tu devrais le savoir bon sang ! Si je n'étais pas sincère cela fait bien longtemps que j'aurais laisser tombé ! Tu as bien vue mon état pitoyable quad j'ai sus pour le mariage avec Cadmos mais aussi quand elle a eu c'est 4 enfants . J'étais dévoré par la haine , la tristesse . Je dépérissais car la femme que j'aime était avec un autre . D'ailleurs C'est MOI qui à était la première à défendre Harmonie lors du combat contre Eris et tu le sais mieux que n'importe qui ! Je vais la sortir d'ici peux importe se que cela me coûtera . J'ai passer des siècles à trouver des alliés et je compte me battre pour battre pour elle par ce que je l'aime et que je ne peux vivre sans elle . Je comprend ta colère Aphrodite . Mais je vais tout t'expliquer , promis .

-Pardonne moi Athéna . La voire souffrir sa me tue . _Aphrodite enlaça Athéna et pleura ._

-Je sais . Calme toi . Je suis la maintenant . Tout va s'arranger . Toi comme elle serez libre de l'emprise de Héra et Héphaïstos je te le promet . _Athéna tourna la tête et regarda les deux humaines ._

 _Sachant que son amie était en train de jugé le couple devant elle , Aphrodite intervint_ . -Elles sont de notre coté . Elles savent tout sur toi et Harmonie .-Je voie . Comment vous appelez vous ?

-Emma Swan et voici ma petite amie , Regina Mills . _Fit fièrement Emma comme une enfant . Regina , elle roula des yeux exaspéré ._

-Moi je suis Athéna , Déesse de la Sagesse et de La Stratégie de la Guerre . Vous pourrez mettre des allié utile . Je suppose que c'est vous qui avez aidé Artémis .

-Ouais c'est nous ! _Répondit la blonde ._

-Elles sont doué Théna .

-Mais arrête avec se surnom idiot ! _Grogna la jeune femme ._ Bref . Emma , Regina j'aurais besoins de votre aide . Acceptez vous de m'aider ?

-Bien sur ! _Répondirent t-elles en même temps ._

* * *

A Stroybrook , la nuit était tombé . Zira c'était mise en chemise bleu et avait mis autour de son cou un collier que Kira lui avait offert quand la jeune fille avait 15 ans . Zira alla au rendez vous prévue avec Taka plutôt dans la journée . L'homme l'attendez et lui sourit .

 _-_ Bonsoir Zira . Tu es resplendissante .

 _-_ Merci Taka . Toi aussi .

-Si tu veux bien me suivre . _Il tendis son bras à la châtain qui le lui pris ._

Taka emmena Zira dans un restaurant . Il avait réservé la table pour deux . Le restaurant était celui ou Hook avait invité Emma quand il avait récupéré sa main . Les deux adultes s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre . Un serveur leurs apporta le menue et Zira crue que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites tellement les prix étaient exorbitant .

-Prend se que tu as envie c'est moi qui invite .

-Tu es sur ?

-Oui , oui ne t'inquiète pas pour moi . J'ai largement assez _. Ria t-il ._

Zira regarda les plats et céda pour une brochette de bœuf enrobé d'une sauce épicé indienne . Taka , lui , se lécha les babines en commandant une grosse pièce de bœuf cuit au barbecue . Zira questionna le brun sur son travaille et celui-ci lui en parla avec attention . Il aimer son travail juste car celui-si lui permettait de faire quelque chose de ses journée car honnêtement , question argent il pourrait passé sa vie à glander . Leurs plats fut bientôt apporté et la mére de Kira resta stupéfaite devant l'énorme morceau que Taka avait face à lui .

-Tu vas vraiment manger tout sa ?!

-Bien sur !

-Mais c'est énorme .  
-Et ?

-Bah rien mais wouah tu vas pas manger de dessert toi . _Pouffa t-elle ._

-Oh sa ne t'inquiète pas je vais encore avoir faim .

-Même après sa ?!

-Sa pour moi se n'est vraiment rien . _Ria le brun au yeux émeraude ._

-Sérieux ?

-Oh que oui . J'admets que pour vous les humains cela peux paraître gros .

-Les humains ? _Zira haussa les sourcils intrigué ._

-Ne cherche pas à comprendre maintenant Zira . Pour ton bien évite de trop creusé .

-Euh ok .

Ils commencèrent à manger . Zira fut surprise de voire que Taka arrivé déjà à la moitié de son plat alors que Zira n'en était qu'à la troisième brochette sur 6 . La jeune femme le regarda et quand celui-ci leva les yeux , elle les baissa .

-Parle moi de Kira Zira .

-Oh euh bah et bien Kira était une enfant joyeuse . Elle voulait toujours découvrir des tonnes de choses . Je me souviens la première fois que je l'ai emmené au Zoo . Elle voulait caresser tous les animaux et surtout les loups et les Lions . S'en était drôle . C'était une petite fille pleine d'entrain je me suis disputé que très rarement avec elle . Une fois , je lui est montré tous les Star Wars , je te montrerait un jour . Le lendemain elle est allée acheté des sabres laser en magasin et une tenue de Jedi pour elle et pour moi . On à jouer au Jedi toute la journée . Ce son des souvenirs que je chérie et que je chérirais encore et encore .

-Tu tiens énormément as ta fille . _Sourit-il attendrit ._

-Bien sur . Kira était tout pour moi . Je me remais encore difficilement de sa disparition .

-Je me doute . Je suis désolé de remué cela .

-Ce n'est rien Taka . _Sourit tristement Zira ._

Après le repas , Zira et Taka sortirent du restaurent . Le brun avait pris un dessert au grand étonnement de la châtain . Tous les deux rirent ensemble et ils arrivèrent bientôt devant l'hôtel ou loger Zira . Le lampadaire les éclairé ainsi que les étoiles dans le ciel .

-Allons nous asseoir un peux . _Fit Taka , ne voulant pas quitté la belle châtain ._

-D'accord .

 _Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc et le brun regarda les étoiles . -_ Zira , tu sais se que sont les étoiles ?  
-Euh oui enfin que se que l'on nous apprend à l'école pourquoi ?

-Pour moi et mon peuple c'est différent . Les étoiles ont un sens spirituel .

-Oh et qu'elle est-il ? _Demanda intrigué al jeune femme qui se mis à le regarder tandis qu'il continuait à contempler les cieux ._

 _-_ Les étoiles représentent les grand Roi mort pour nous . Mais ma, mère me disait à moi et à mon frère qu'elles représentent également les personnes morte et qui compte pour quelqu'un dans le monde . Kira doit être quelque part la haut , parmi toutes ces étoiles . Elle veille sur nous tout de la ou elle .

 _Zira regadra le ciel puis , sourit . Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Taka qui la regarda -_ Puis-je rester ainsi...quelque instant ?

-Bien sur . _Sourit le brun ._

* * *

En rentrant chez elle , Daria était aller se reposer pour pouvoir veiller la nuit afin de préparer une stratégie avec Henry et Hook . Keith était rester avec elle et elle lui fessait assez confiance pour pouvoir se reposer et le laisser vagabonder dans la maison . A son réveille , elle sentit une délicate auteur de pain grillé . Elle alla dans le salon est fut surprise de voir sur la table , une bouteille de coca-cola , du café , du thé à la menthe mais aussi au fruit rouge . Elle y vit également des tartine de pain avec de al confiture et des bols de gâteau apéro . Keith entra dans le salon avec une assiste remplie de pain perdu encore chaud .Il lui sourit et posa l'assiette sur la table .

-Euh...pourquoi il y a tout sa sur la table ?

-Oh et bien comme ils vont arrivé à minuit , je m'était dis que sa pouvais être sympa si vous avez des trucs à boire et à manger pendant que vous parler entre vous .

-En effet c'est très gentil de ta part . Merci Keith .

-Ce n'est rien . Tu as déjà fait beaucoup pour moi Daria .

 _Daria lui sourit tendrement et bientôt , on toqua à la porte . Daria alla ouvrir et ouvrit à Hook . -_ Bonsoir belle demoiselle .

 _Elle souffla et roula des yeux . -_ Ta pas bientôt fini d'être aussi lourd .

-Et toi tu me fait entrer ou bien je reste planter la ?

-Oui oui , entre . _Elle se poussa et le laissa entré ._ Wouah c'est pas mal ici .

-Mieux que ton bateau en tout cas . _Se moqua t-elle ._

 _Il se retourna vivement et la pointa du doigts_ -Je t'arrête Daria . Insulte moi tant que tu veux mais pas mon petit bijoux . _Répondit-il sérieusement ._

 _Surprise par tant de sérieux elle hocha de la tête et leva ses main en signe de paix_ -Ok , ok Calme .

-Bien . _Il renifla l'aire ._ Sa sens super bon . _Il regarda la châtain ._ C'est toi qui a fait tout sa ? _Demanda t-il en montrant la table du doigt ._

-C'est moi . _Fit Keith ._

 _-_ Oh Keith ! Tu es la aussi ?

-Oui . Daria a la gentillesse de me laisser vivre ici pendant un temps .

-Quel âme charitable cette Daria . Tu as une belle jeune femme dans la même maison que toi . N'en profite pas trop . _Taquina le pirate en fessant un clin d'œil à Keith ._

-Pauvre con . _Soupira exaspéré Daria alors que le capitaine éclata de rire . On toqua une nouvelle fois a la porte et Daria alla ouvrir ._

-Désolé pour le retard Daria .Cora voulait pas me laisser sortir .

-Elle ta pas suivis au moins ! _Commença t-elle à paniqué ._

-Oh elle la fait . Pour sa que je l'ai semé en allant chez Violette avant . Elle y est encore d'ailleurs . _Ricana fièrement le garçon ._

-Salut Gamin sa va ? _Dit Hook en saluant henry ._

-Qu'es ce qu'il fait la lui ? _Questionna le jeune auteur ._

-Désolé mais j'ai pas eu le choix pour lui . _S'excusa la sorcière au plante ._

-C'est peux être pas une bonne idée mais tant pis . Il est la , il est la .

-Merci de pas faire d'histoire Henry . Souffla _de soulagement la jeune femme ._

-T'inquiète .

* * *

Athéna avait expliquer son plan au autre . Regina trouvait cela risqué tandis que Emma était excité au vus de se plan . Pour la Reine , elle pensait que Héra était un peux trop sous estimé . Cependant Athéna lui avait réexpliqué encore plus en détails e qu'elle compter faire et la brune fut ainsi convaincue et marcha dans le plan . Aphrodite avait expliqué comment était captive Harmonie . Athéna envoya donc Emma voire Héphaïstos pour qu'elle tente de savoir comment sortir la jeune prisonnière de la . La blonde avait en main une carafe de vin venant du Dieux Dionysos qu'Athéna avait gardé précieusement . Cette boisson était si forte qu'elle pouvait rendre saoul en un clin d'œil .

La sauveuse arriva à la forge et salua le Dieux forgerons , qui était affairé à réparé des armes . Le brun lui sourit aimablement et tandis sa main vers la blonde . Emma compris et tandis le marteau qui était à coté d'elle au forgerons .

-Que me vaux se plaisir Emma .

-Je vais bientôt partir et je me demander si rtu accepterai de prendre un verre avec moi .

-Je travaille mais...oui je peux bien faire une petite pose . _Ria t-il en finissant de martelé une lame . Il retira ses gants de forgeron et les jeta sur la table puis s'assit sur une caisse au coté de Emma ._ Au faite , beau travail avec Gévaudan .

-Je n'y suis pour rien tu sais . Mais j'avoue que je me sans petite comparé à vos pouvoir démentielle .

-Nous sommes des Dieux aussi . C'est normal .

-Sa c'est sur .

 _Il posa prêt d'eux , deux gobelet doré . Emma les servit . -_ C'est du vin de ton monde ?

-Yep . Sa te dérange ?

-Pas du tout . Je préfère même le votre . Celui de notre ivrogne de service est trop fort .

-J'aimerai pas y goûter je tien pas trop l'alcool . _Mentit-elle . Il but d'une traite le gobelet doré ._ Dit j'y pense mais cela ne te fait rien de savoir que Harmonie est emprisonner ?

-Non hic pas leeeeee moinsss du monde ahahah . C'est mime po ma fille alors m'en fiche je la hais de toutoute façon .

-Ah ouais ?!

-Ouais . C'est la bavarde de Arés en hic plus de sa elle a pris le cœur de ma chère et tendre Athéna . Qu'elle petite ingrate . Pou sa que je la fait souffrir avec des serpent hic

-Comment on la sort de la ?

-Je t'intedi de la ortir de la ! _Il tangua ._

-Promis .

-Une pesonne dois pendre sa place ahahaha . Une personne ayant son sang en plus et pour la pote je je l'ai contuit pou que je sache si Aphodite y va bien 1 fois par siécle .

-Ahhh ok je voie . Bon . Regina m'attend je te laisse .

 _Elle partit . -_ Ah plus gamine ! _Il tomba dans les vampes ._

* * *

La blonde rejoignit en vitesse le groupe et fit par de sa découverte à Athéna et Aphrodite . Après avoir parler du prochain plan d'attaque , Athéna et Aphrodite se dirigèrent vers la prison de fer de la fille de Arès . Pendant se temps , Artémis donna deux fioles au couple .

-C'est quoi ? Demanda _Emma ._

-De l'essence divine .

-Qu'es ce que cela nous fera ?

-Votre puissance actuelle ne pourra pas rivaliser avec celle des Dieux . Comme Athéna vous la dit , la guerre est inévitable . Vous deux vous n'êtes pas immortel et vous vous ferez écraser en 2 seconde . C'est pourquoi Athéna ma donner sa pour vous .

-Mais sa fera quoi ? _Demanda la brune ._

-Vous aurez pendant 1 heure la puissance des Dieux .

-Nannn genre on aura votre force ?! _S'extasia la sauveuse ._

-Oui .

-Mais c'est génial ! S'émerveilla _Emma ._

* * *

Athéna et Aphrodite arrivèrent devant al porte en fer . La rose mima les gestes que devait faire l'autre Déesse . Athéna posa alors sa main et se fit mordre par les serpents et celle-ci s'ouvrit . Elles entrèrent et Athéna découvrit avec horreur sa petite amie , la tête baissé , des serpent enroulé autour de ses bras lui empoisonnant les veines pour la maintenir faible . La haine bouillonna en elle tant et si bien qu'elle se tue et son cœur se brisa quand la voix casser D'Harmonie cassa se silence .

-Si tu es la pour te moqué de moi ou d'Athéna rebrousse chemin...t'ai insulte ne me font plus rien Héphaïstos …. _la brune au yeux orange avait la tête baissé ._

 _Aphrodite se mis à genoux et serra sa fille dans ses bras et Athéna s'éloigna et se mis dans l'ombre de la cellule , s'en voulant de ne pas avoir fait plus vite_ . -C'est moi mon petit ange .

-Maman? Mais...mais cela ne fait pas un siècle ! Comment es-tu entré ?!

-ce n'est pas moi qui est ouvert . _Harmonie regarda avec incompréhension sa mère qui regarda dans le coin d'ombre ._ Ne t'en veux pas . Il est temps que vous vous retrouvez .

 _De l'ombre , sortit Athéna , arborant une nouvelle fois son visage dure de guerrière . Voyant sa Déesse , Harmonie versa des larmes . -_ A...Athéna ? …...Athéna ! _Harmonie éclata en sanglot , voulue se relevé mais fut mordu . Elle poussa un petit crie de douleur et dû rester a sa place ._

 _Son visage dure céda et la sagesse éclata également en larme , enlaçant vivement celle qu'elle aimait tant_ . -Pardonne moi pour le retard .

-Tu es la...tu es enfin la mon amour . Athéna tu ma tend manqué . Je peux enfin te sentir contre moi et sentir ton délicat parfum . _Sanglota la jeune Déesse ._

-Mon ange je t'aime tellement . Pardon , pardon .

-Embrasse moi , j'en est tant rêvé .

Athéna sourit tout en pleurant , pris le visage de sa bien aimé entre dans sa main et l'embrassa langoureusement avec tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour Harmonie .

* * *

Henry avait réussi à piqué des livres de magie de Regina . Le quatuor avait chercher un sort permettant de faire ramené la jeune brune ou au moins de pouvoir lui parler . Après 2 heure de recherche intensive , Keith réussi à trouvé un sort de communication . Daria pris le grimoire entre ses main et traça au sol , à la craie , le symbole ou elle devait se situé pour réciter l'incantation . Après avoir était dessiné , elle se mis au milieux du symbole et récita l'incantation . Il échoua une première fois et c'est au bout de la troisième que Daria sentit qu'elle pouvait parler avec quelqu'un . Elle avait les yeux fermé .

-Ki...Kira ? Tu m'entends?

-Daria ?! Wouahhh mais je devins folle ou comment sa se passe ?! _Répondit la voix déboussolé de la brune ._

-Dieux merci tu es en vie . C'est moi , Daria tu c'est la fille qui ta...enfin...

-Nan attend genre c'est vraiment toi ?!

-Ouais . _Fit doucement et avec remord la châtain ._

-Wouah comment ta fais ?! Ah et euh t'en veux pas au contraire . Je suis devenue plus forte garce à sa . Quand je renterais on se parlera plus tranquille pasque la jsuis occupé en faite .

-Ah...ah bon? Tu fait quoi et tu es ou ?

-Bah...la je suis dans les cachots de Arendelle et...putain merde …...les gardes arrive ….jvais encore prendre chère . _Soupira la fille de Regina ._ Je sais pas comment sa marche mais coupe l'appelle S'il te plaît .  
 _  
-_ Quoi ?! Mais Kira atte-

La communication s' interrompus . La fille de Marianne ouvrit les yeux et son regard se posa sur Henry , les yeux remplie d'éspoire

-Alors . _Fit le jeune garçon ._

-Je lui est parler .

-Et !

-Elle est à Arendelle .

-Avec Elsa ?! Je suis soulagé elle est entre de bonne main ! _Sourit Henry ._

-Elle est au cachot henry …

-Quoi ?!

-Nous devons prévenir Regina et Emma . _Fi Hook ._

-Elles sont pas rentré _. Répondit Henry ._

-Pas le choix...nous devons aller voire Cora . _Conclu Daria ._

-Je suis déjà la Daria . _Déclara la voix de la rousse qui apparut dans la pièce devant la châtain ._

* * *

Comment ?! Kira est au cachot ? Pourquoi ? Sa se seras dans le prochain chapitre ^^  
Daria et Kira se parle par télépathie


	35. Chapter 35

Chapitre 35

Elsa tremblait , se monde à peine construit qu'elle voyait enfin avec Kira s'effondra en un instant . Son cœur s'accéléra et la blonde voyait flou . Jack se leva et se dirigea vers elle avec son sourire hautain . Mulan se mit entre lui et la Reine ,, le regardant avec toute la haine qu'elle pouvait faire ressortir . Anna se mit à genoux devant sa sœur , l'aire inquiet .

-Elsa sa va ?

-Non je...je…me sens pas bien _. Murmura t-elle ._

-Je te ramène dans ta chambre . _Fit la rousse avec sérieux._

 _La Reine , aider par sa jeune sœur se leva et toutes deux se dirigèrent vers la porte . -_ J'attend ta réponse demain à 15 heure pas plus Elsa . _Répondit Jack ._

* * *

Anna emmena sa grande sœur dans sa chambre et l'aida à s'assoir sur le bord du lit . La jeune femme caressa le dos de la platine et se mis à côté d'elle . Il ne fallut que quelque caresse pour que la Reine des Neiges éclata en pleure et enlaçait sa sœur . Anna sentit Elsa tremblé et la serré fébrilement . Elle se doutait de la douleur que la Reine pouvais ressentir .

-Anna je….la perdre …..Peux pas …..je l'aime ! _Sanglota Elsa ._

 _-_ Je sais….calme toi Elsa vous trouverez une solution . _Elle serra Elsa et lui embrassa la tête ._

-Kira...j'ai besoins d'elle Anna .

-Je vais la chercher . Reste la et repose toi .

Anna laissa seul Elsa et celle-ci s'allongea sur son lit et pleura . Elle ne voulait pas épousé Jack . Sa vie elle la voyait avec Kira . La brune avait sus entré dans son cœur et y avoir une place importante . Elle aimait Kira d'un amour sincère la vie était injuste avec elle . La Reine venait enfin d'être heureuse et déjà on lui arracher se bonheur .

* * *

La rousse couru dans les couloirs et vit Kira qui marchait dans les couloirs . La princesse couru vers la brune et lui attrapa le bras et la tira .

-Anna ?! Que fais tu ? _Demanda la brune étonné_

-C'est Elsa elle pleure et elle veux te voire

-Quoi ?! Elle a quoi ? _S'empressa de demander inquiète la jeune chevalière ._

-Elle t'expliquera mieux que moi …

-Si se Roi de merde lui a fait un truc je-

-Calme toi Kira . Le tuer nous mettrait encore plus mal .

-Peux être mais pas touche à ma copine . _Râla t-elle . La jeune sœur sourit tristement ._

* * *

La jeune sœur de Elsa ainsi que Kira arrivèrent dans la chambre . La Reine regarder par la fenêtre et leurs tourner le dos . Anna lâcha Kira qui s'avança .

-Je vous laisse . _Fit la rousse d'une voix fébrile. Avant de partir , elle posa une main sur l'épaule de la brune et murmura ._ Courage Kira .

 _Anna partit et Kira s'avança encore plus prêt et posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule droite de Elsa_ -Elsa sa va ? Anna ma dit que…..que il y avait un problème. Tu vas b-

 _Kira ne pus finir sa phrase que déjà, la platine se tourna , les yeux rougit par les larmes versé. La Reine des Neiges enlaça sa petite amie et sanglota ._ -Oh Kira promet moi de rester avec moi . Je t'aime plus que tu ne l'imagines .

-Hey mais calme toi mon cœur . Je suis la clame toi . _Dit la chevalière d'une voix apaisante_

-Kira ne me quitte pas par pitié.

-Elsa , mais qu'es ce que tu as ? _Elsa plaqua Kira sur le lit et la surplomba . Ses larmes tombèrent du la joue de la princesse ._ Elsa que….que fait tu . Je suis pas-

-Je t'aime ….je t'aime…..je ne veux pas….je….veux être avec toi . _En pleurant elle commença à caressé le sexe de Kira à travers son pantalon ._

-Elsa ! Arrête ! Je suis pas prête pour sa ! T'as quoi t'ai pas comme d'habitude !

-Je vais bien je- _Elle retira la chemise de la brune qui se retrouva en sous tiens gorge devant la platine._

 _Kira donna un léger coup de hanche à la Reine et repris le dessus . Kira maintena Elsa allongé sur le lit et la surplomba à son tour -_ Tu vas me dire se que tu as à la fin !

-Il veut sue…..que…..mais je vais te perdre et je ne veux pas je t'aime trop…..Kira quitte moi….

-Quoi ?! Attend y a deux seconde tu pleuré pour pas que je te quitte et la tu me demande de te quitter . Ta pris un coup sur la tête ou quoi ?! Je te quitterai pas t'entend !

-Pourquoi…..pourquoi….si l'on n'avaient pas avouer nos sentiment sa ne serait pas si dur .

-Mais explique toi bordel !

 _Elsa plaqua Kira contre elle et la serra aussi fort qu'elle pus . Sa voix se fit casser par les larmes . -_ Jack il…..il veut que je l'épouse.

-Pardon ! _Cria Kira se redressant et fixant Elsa , tentent de décelé un mensonge._ Elsa tu as dis non j'espère.

-Je ne lui est pas encore donné de réponse….

-Mais….mais tu vas dire non hein ?

-Je ne sais pas…..si….si je refuse l'alliance tombe à l'eau et Arendelle et perdu et-

-Elsa fait pas sa je t'aime….

-Je t'aime aussi Kira…..tu n'as pas idée mais je….je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je suis la Reine n la guerre est imminente . Je dois pensé à mon royaume mais mon cœur me dit de ne pas faire sa…Kira reste avec moi . _Sanglota la blonde ._

 _Le regard dans le vide , Kira caressa la tête de Elsa ._ -Repose toi Elsa.

-Je veux te sentir contre moi .

-Je sais. Je suis la . _Elle mis sa main devant le visage de Elsa et l'endormit ._ …..

* * *

Kira , Après avoir endormit la Reine , se rhabilla , attrapa son épée , la mis autour de la taille et d'un pas décidé et le regard remplie de haine , elle se dirigea vers la chambre du Roi Blanc , ignorant ceux qui la saluèrent . Sa main gauche tenait fermement la garde de son épée . Elle arriva devant la chambre de Jack et entrouva la porte . Paisiblement le Roi dormait . Dans sa chambre 2 garde était posté devant lui . Kira commença à sortir son épée de son fourreaux mais une main se posa sur sa bouche et la traina loin derrière. Kira rentra avec son agresseur dans une pièce et la brune fut jeté au fond . De rage , elle se leva , dégaina et pointa son arme en direction de l'agresseur.

-Baisse ton épée Kira . _Fit menaçante Mulan ._

 _-_ Mulan ?! Pourquoi tu m'as arrêté ! _S'énerva la brune ._

-Tu allais faire une énorme bêtise !

-Non ! Tout aller être arranger !

-Oh tu croies sa ? Vraiment ?

-Oui . _Répondit assuré la jeune brune ._

-Tu es complètement inconsciente de se que ton geste aurais signifié. Tu es rongé par la colère.

-Et alors ! Je dois faire quoi hein ? Laisser la femme que j'aime se marié avec cette ordure !

-Non . Bien sur que non . Mais pas de cette façon imbécile . _elle soupira_. Utilise ta tête et non ton cœur pour se coup la . Met toi à la place de Elsa . Elle est dos au mur . Elle ne peux qu'accepter la proposition .

-Non il y a toujours une solution ! _Fit avec désespoir la jeune femme ._

-Je suis d'accord mais la tu vas devoir prendre sur toi ma grande . Elsa n'a pas d'autre choix que de l'épouser. Si elle refuse alors Arendelle est condamné mais si elle accepte le royaume a une chance .

-C'est injuste …..je… _elle tomba à genoux et frappa le sol de rage et versa des larmes ._ J'aime Elsa….plus que tout . Elle m'apaise et je….je veux pas la perdre….la voir au bras d'un autre. Je peux pas….c'est trop dure .

-2 Jours Kira. Tu as 2 jour avant le mariage . Je te l'ai dit , utilise ta tête .

-Utilisé ma…Lucy ! Si je la retrouve à temps je pourrais arrêter le mariage.

-C'est sa . _Sourit la brune ._ Maintenant à toi de voir quoi faire . Tu es la fille de l'Evil Queen ,, tu sauras forcément trouvé une solution .

 _Kira ria et sécha ses larmes-_ Ouais , mais je suis loin d'être aussi futé qu'elle .

-Va rejoindre ta bien aimé.

-Oui…j'ai besoins d'elle la.

 _Kira rangea son épée et alla vers la porte-_ Oh et Kira

-Oui ? _Elle se tourna vers l'asiatique._

 _-_ Elsa t'aime , ne l'oublie jamais . Croie moi quand je te dis que depuis que tu es ici elle est bien plus souriante . Vous avez besoins l'une de l'autre .

-Merci Mulan .

-De ?

-D'être une aussi bonne amie . _Souria à pleine dent la chevalière._

 _-_ C'est normal mais ne t'habitue pas trop . _Taquina Mulan ._

 _Kira ria_ -Zut , moi qui voulais m'habituai

-Aller , file .

* * *

Kira retourna dans la chambre de Elsa . La blonde était assise contre son lit , la tête entre les jambes . Elle pleurait. Quand Kira entra et que la Reine la vit , elle lui sauta au coup et la serra , la suppliant de ne pas l'abandonner . La brune ne répondit pas mais serra la platine contre elle . Elle lui pris la joue dans le creux de sa main , releva sa tête puis l'embrassa tendrement . Puis elle allèrent toute deux dans le lit de la Reine des Neiges. Elsa collé contre le torse de Kira .

-Epouse le… _..Fit à contrecœur la brune._

 _-_ Je sais….mais je ne veux pas….c'est toi que je veux . _Répondit tristement la Reine d'Arendelle ._

 _-_ Elsa écoute….j'ai prise une décision. _Déclara sérieusement la jeune femme ._

-Ne me quitte pas je t'en supplie. _S'empressa de dire la blonde platine au yeux océan._

 _-_ Sa jamais sois tranquille mon cœur .

-Je suis rassuré . _Sourit Elsa ._ Quel décision as-tu prise ?

-Je vais retrouver Lucy .

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est impossible….en 2 jours c'est juste impensables.

-Es fois en moi Elsa .

-J'ai confiance en toi Kira . Je ne veux juste pas me bercer d'illusion .

-Je la retrouverais et une fois cela fait , nous pourrons être ensemble .

-Je t'aime Kira .

-Oh mais je vous aime aussi ma Reine . _Taquina la brune se qui réussi à faire rire la blonde ._

-T'ai bête. _Ria Elsa ._

* * *

Le lendemain fut très dure pour les 2 amantes . Kira devait renié ses sentiments envers Elsa tandis que la Reine accepté le mariage avec Jack . Le Roi Blanc en fut ravie et il débuta ainsi les préparatifs du mariage tant attendue par celui-ci . Le sang de la fille de Regina bouillonnait de haine en voyant Jack tenir la main de Elsa . Mais elle avait une mission et devait si tenir . Elle alla donc mené son enquête sur la disparition de la jeune Lucy et elle se dit que le traître qu'est Taram saura sans soute ou se cache l'enfant . Kira le vit s'entrainer un peux plus loin . Arrivé derrière lui , elle lui tapota l'épaule, il se retourna et se prit une belle droite .

-Kira vous êtes malade ! _Grogna l'homme ._

 _-_ Absolument pas

-Pour qui vous prenez vous !

-Et vous alors ! Sale traitre.

-Quoi ?!

-Vous étiez sur le toit se jour la . C'est VOUS qui avez attaquez Elsa .

-Mais vous délirez complètement ! _S'insurgea t-il_

 _-_ Votre bras. J'ai blessé l'assassin à cette endroit précis.

-Sa ? Mais je me suis coupé pendant un entraînement. _Répliqua le général_

 _-_ C'est sa . _Elle roula des yeux , blasé._ Inutile d'essayez de vous trouvez des excuses . Ou est Lucy

-Mais je n'ai rien à voir avec sa ! Vous allez arrêter de m'accuse à tord ? _S'énerva Taram ._

-Je vous ferez tombé Taram . Je sais que sais VOUS . _Elle partit laissant seul le chevalier ._

* * *

Elsa rejoignit Jack dans la salle du trône. Il s'inclina , arborant un sourire satisfait . Anna , elle serra la main de Kristoff qui était présent.

-Alors , as-tu prise ta décision ? _Demanda t-il sournoisement ._

-Oui . _Répondit avec toute la contenance qu'elle possédait_

-Alors ?

-J'accepte de t'épouser .

-Parfait ! _Il sourit et se posta devant la Reine et lui caressa la joue ._ Je serai à la hauteur. Je serai le meilleur maris possible .

-Et moi je serai ta femme et je-

-Tu seras ma femme et je dirigerai Arendelle comme je dirigeait mon royaume .

-Mais je suis la Reine ! J'ai toujours-

-Chuut . Tu ne sais pas se que c'est de dirigeais un Royaume .

-Tu ne peux pas-

-Je t'ai dit de te taire. Je sais mieux se qui est bien pour toi . Je t'aime Elsa et tu sauras m'aimer .

-…..oui…..je t'aime aussi **(J'ai envie de vomir…..)**

 **-(Elsa….comment peux t-il faire sa .)** _Pensa Kristof et Anna_

 _-_ Elsa j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire . _Repris sérieusement le Roi Blanc_

-Quel est cette chose ?

-Oh tu verras . _Il s'assit sur le Trône au côté de Elsa et arbora un sourire malsain ._

- **(J'ai un mauvais pressentiment)** _pensa Anna ._

10 minute plus tard , les gardes arrivèrent avec Kira au milieux . Les 2 sœur tout comme la brune étaient étonné de se qu'il se passer . Kira ne savait pas se qu'elle fessait ici ainsi que Anna et Elsa . Jack souriait à pleine dent , Eragon à ses côté.

-Tu dois sûrement te demander se que tu fais ici . _Fit Jack._

-Qu'elle perspicacité. _Répondit sarcastique la brune ._

-Baisse d'un ton . Je suis me future roi .

-Futur en effet . Maos pas encore alors je n'ai pas à avoir de respect pour vous .

-Elsa , cette fille n'est pas se que tu croies .

-Comment sa ? _Demanda Elsa._

-Cette fille ne ta donc pas dit qu'elle était une princesse ?

-Quoi ?! Non tu te trompes elle-

-Princesse déchu pour être exacte . _Il ria ._ Son royaume est envahie par les troll .

-Tu fais fausse route . _Réplica la Reine des Neiges ._

-Oh vraiment ? Alors va y , demande le lui . _Il montra Kira de la main ._

-Kira il ment hein ?

-…..non…..je suis belle et bien une princesse . _Avoua la tête baissé la princesse ._

-Tu m'as caché sa ?! Pourquoi ? _Demanda déçus la Reine ._

-Je n'ai plus de royaume . Cela n'aurai servit à rien .

 _Jack se leva et tourna autour de Kira_.-Dit lui maintenant qui est ta mère. Cette sorcière , cette meurtrière.

-La ferme ! _S'énerva Kira ._

-Aller Kira avoue leurs quel genre de monstre est ta mère .

-Ta gueule !

-Tu es bien comme ta mère. Aussi cruel qu'elle . C'est toi qui a engagée cette homme pour tuer Elsa et pour mettre la main sur le royaume tu as joué les héroïnes. Mais nous savons tout les deux quel sorte de monstre tu es . Il faut dire que vue la mère que tu as . _Il ricana ._ Tu as était élevé par un démon, un être abjecte et-

 _Jack ne fini pas sa phrase qu'il se fit projeté en arrière. Kira avait le bras tendu et elle invoqua une boule de feu . -_ Ne parle….jamais…..DE MA MÈRE AINSI ! _Hurla de rage la brune ._

 _Jack ria au éclat , se leva et regarda Kira ._ -Tu montres enfin ton vrai visage sorcière.

-Jvais te défoncé comme jamais sa tu peux en être sur .

-Nous verrons cela . Mais….que pense Elsa de tout sa ? _Il sourit et regarda Elsa_

Elsa avait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche qui s'ouvrait et se fermait -El….elsa je- _Bégaya Kira ._

 _-_ Tu as de la magie … _..souffla la blonde ._

-Oh tu ne le savait pas ? _Fit faussement choqué le blond ._

-Kira dit moi la vérité… _..souffla la blonde ._

-Tu veux ma vérité ? Très bien ….je suis la fille de Regina , je suis la fille de l'Evil Queen .

 _Elsa se tut . Elle ne dit plus rien et Jack se mit à rire . Des gardes attrapèrent Kira ._ Emmenez la au cachot .

 _-_ Quoi ? Vous n'avez _pas-Fit Kira_

-SILENCE ! _Ordonna le Roi Blanc ._ Au cachot !

Kira fut jeté dans mes cachot d'Arendelle . Les gardes était poster de chaque côté de la porte . Puis , au bout de 3heure , ils partirent pour manger . C'est à se moment la que Daria et Kira se parlèrent . De nouveau garde arrivèrent et entrèrent .

-C'est donc toi la fille de L'Evil Queen ?

 _-_ Oui et ?

-A cause de ta mère mes parents on du quitter leur terre .

-Quel est le rapport avec moi ?

-Tu es sa fille , ton existence n'est sue nuisance ! _Il assena un violent coup de poing à la jeune femme_

 _-_ J'ai rien avoir avec sa ! _Elle se leva mais se repris un nouveau coup dans le ventre ._

 _-_ Puisque la Reine n'est pas la , alors c'est sur toi que je déchaîne ma vengeance !

* * *

Depuis la découverte de l'identité de Kira , Elsa c'était enfermé dans sa chambre . Elle ne détesté pas Regina , au contraire , elle avait vue le bien en elle . Non , se qui la dérangé le plus a était que Kira lui cache son identité. Mais maintenant elle était en prison et la Reine devra passer sa nuit sans être dans les bras de l'autre jeune femme . Elsa serrait le drap contre elle et respira l'odeur de la brune se l'imaginant à ses côté. Durant la nuit , elle refit un cauchemars.

 **CAUCHEMAR**

Jadis était âgé de 27 ans et avait déjà 3 enfant . Elsa ,, dans la peau de l'ancienne Reine , marchait dans une contrait ensoleillé que ne reconnue pas la Reine des Neiges . Puis, Jadis arriva devant un énorme rochers ou un clan de Lion y avait élue domicile . Un groupe de lionne gronda et encerclèrent la Reine ainsi que ses soldat .

-Je suis Jadis , Reine d'Arendelle . Je suis venue en paix . _Fit calmement la châtain._

 _-_ Vous n'êtes rien ici . _Répondit un homme , les yeux noisette, les cheveux long . Il traversa le groupe de lionne qui se transformèrent en humaine . Le groupe porté des tenues tribal ._ Je suis Aslan , Roi de la terre des Lions .

 _Jadis s'inclina avec respect. -_ Majesté .

-Epargnez moi vos courbette forcé. Je sais pertinemment pourquoi vous êtes ici n

-J'ai besoins de votre aide .

-Et vous ne l'aurai pas . Allez vous en .

-S'il vous plait seigneur . Arendelle ne survivra pas à une telle attaque du Roi D'Atlantide . _Supplia Jadis_. Nos ressource de glace son notre seul monnaie d'échange dans le commerce mondial . Si nous perdons sa nous sommes condamné.

-Que voulez vous que cela me fasse ? Je ne risquerai pas la vie de mon clan pour vous et vos semblable . Votre maris à tuer mon fils . De quel droit osez vous venir ici . Peter est mort . Adieux .

-Je…..je sais que votre fils est-

 _Aslan se retourna.-_ Tuer les . _Ordonna t-il au lionne le regard dure et froid envers la Reine ._

-Partez majesté ! _Cria un garde se fessant attaquer._

Jadis courue à toute allure , retardée par sa robe qui limité ses déplacement. Au loin, elle entendit les soldats criaient et se battre , puis , plus rien. Jadis s'arrêta, repris son souffle et se tourna . Les rugissements des Lionnes se firent entendre et déjà elle les voyait accourir vers elle . Elsa sentit la peur de la châtain qui se sauva mais qui perdait du terrain. Une des Lionnes lui sauta dessus et se retira , tournant ainsi autour de sa proie . Jadis avait peur . Elle était effrayé. Son maris avait tuer le fils de Aslan car celui-ci était venue 10 ans plus tôt leurs demander d'aider son peuple à avoir de l'eau . Comme réponse, le Roi tua le jeune prince .

-Je n'y suis pour rien je….je n'ai jamais voulue cela . _Paniqua Jadis ._

Une des 5 lionnes grogna puis , sauta sur la Reine qui mis ses bras devant elle . Elle ne sentit rien mais entendit une chose tombé lourdement plus loin . Doucement mais sûrement, elle baissa ses bras et vit une jeune femme , les cheveux en queue de cheval , portant des vêtements noir et marron, posté devant elle , la main tendu vers l'avant .

-Je vous conseille de déguerpir bande de petit chaton inoffensif. _Nargua la jeune femme ._

Les lionnes rugirent et sautèrent sur la sauveuse de Jadis . Celle-ci se jeta un sort , sauta haut, forma une énorme boule de foudre et la lança sur les félines qui se prirent l'attaque . Elles furent blessé et avec beaucoup de mal , partirent la queue entre les pattes .

-M….merci . _Souffla d'apaisement la Reine . La jeune femme se retourna , le regard froid . Elle se mit à genoux devant Jadis . Elsa reconnue immédiatement se visage . Il était identiques à celui de Kira . La jeune brune déchira un bout de sa chemise noir_. Qu'es ce que-

-Chut . Vous êtes blessé.

-Euh et bien mer…..merci.

-Je vous est dit de vous taire . _Soupira la brune . Jadis ouvrit la bouche mais la referma et hocha la tête. L'inconnue fit un nœud au bandage de fortune._ Et voilà. Il faudra guérie sa une fois chez vous . Vous feriez mieux d'avancer avant qu'il ne vous retrouve .

Jadis hocha de la tête et la jeune femme se leva et continua sa route , laissant Jadis seul . La Reine se leva et suivit à distance sa sauveuse . N'ayant personne pour la secourir en cas de besoins , elle se raccrochait à cette inconnue . Bientôt. Par fatigue . Jadis s'écroula mais continua de rampait, ne voulant pas être seul dans ce pays qui la haïssait . La blonde ressentait la peur de Jadis . Puis , le soleil tapa plus fort et Elsa et Jadis tombèrent dans l'inconscient.

Bientôt. Jadis et Elsa sentirent du froid parcourant le corps de la châtain. Jadis ouvrit les yeux et se redressa . Elle était dans une rivière au milieux d'une forêt. Jadis était nue et se leva .

-Enfin debout ? _Demanda la brune , assise sur un rocher , regardant avec amusement la châtain qui s'empressa de caché son corps ._

-Vous….vous m'avez dénudé ?!

-Oui .

-Vous n'avez pas honte ! _Ronchonna la reine ._

 _-_ Mais pas du tout . Et vous , n'avez-vous pas honte de me suivre ? _Taquina t-elle._

-Hmmm .je….je ne vous-

-Sortez de la et rhabilliez vous . _Ordonna avec douceur la jeune femme._

Jadis bouda mais s'exécuta en râlant mais en essayant de caché son corps . La brune , elle ne se gêné pas pour regarder avec un léger sourire charmeur au coin des lèvres.

-Je…..je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous le dire mais….merci . _Déclara timidement la châtain dos à l'inconnue ._

-Ne me remercier pas . Je ne sauve jamais les gens . Au contraire.

-Alors pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? _Questionna intrigué Jadis se tournant vers sa sauveuse ._

 _L'autre sauta de son perchoir, et posa sa main sur la tête de Jadis et le lui ébouriffa abec un grand sourire. -_ J'en est aucune idée.

-D….D'accord . _Rougit Jadis ._ Je m'appelle Jadis et…..et vous ?

-Éris .

 **Fin vision**

Elsa se réveilla et vit face à elle le fantôme de Jadis . Elsa tremblé et serra le coussin de Kira .

-Pourquoi vous me

-Éris n'était pas maléfique à cette époque . Kira ne l'ai pas non plus . Elle n'est pas encore rongé par les ténèbres.

-Quoi ? Kira ? Rongé par les ténèbres ? _Dit Elsa qui ne comprenait pas ou voulait en venir Jadis ._

-Tu dois sauvé Kira…je n'ai pas pus sauvé Eris de sa noirceur . Ne fait pas les mêmes erreurs que moi .

-Comment la sauvé ? Même si je ne la voie pas devenir malfaisante .

-Tout d'abord , libère la . Elle saura retrouvé Lucy . J'en suis persuadé. _Répondit avec douceur et assurance le fantôme._

-Pourquoi m'aider ?

-Le cycle se répète…..Kira , Toi , Regina , Emma . Vos destin se répètent. Mais tu peux changer cela . Apporté la paix dans le cœur de Kira . Lui apportée assez d'amour pour ne pas que son cœur s'obscurcie . Mais avant tout cela , elle dois vaincre Jack . Tu dois avoir foie en elle . Libère la Elsa.

-Bien . Jadis.

-Oui ?

-Tu aimais VRAIMENT Éris ?

 _Jadis sourit nostalgique. -_ Oui . Même après tout le mal qu'elle a fait , je continue à l'aimé. L'amour n'a aucune limite et se poursuit même après la mort . Tu dois sûrement comprendre cela .

-Oui . C'est sur .

-Va maintenant . Va la sortir de la .

* * *

Elsa arriva au cachot et fut surprise de ne voir aucun garde . Au milieux de la cellule de Kira , elle fut pétrifié de voir la brune , allongé au sol , recroquevilliez les pieds attaché à des chaînes. La platine entra et posa une main délicate mais fébrile sur le corps de la femme qu'elle aimé tant . Elle eu la nausée en voyant le visage ensanglanté de Kira et la multitudes de bleu sur son corps . Elle du se retenir pour ne pas pleuré.

-El….sa ? _Fit fébrile Kira ._

 _-_ Ou….oui c'est moi mon amour .

-Tu..ghhh tu es la . _Sourit Kira ayant mal en levant sa main pour caressé la joue de Elsa ._

-Que ton t'ils fait . _Fit tristement la jeune femme ._

-Oh ils m'ont dit bonjours et m'ont invité à prendre un verre . _Blagua Kira se quu fit doucement rire la blonde ._

-Plus sérieusement….C'est par ce que tu es…

-La fille de Regina ? Oui . À cause de sa . Ils se vengent sur moi . Si sa peux apaisé leurs âme alors qu'il frappe…..je ne pourrais jamais réparé les erreurs de ma mère….

-Tu n'as pas à payé pour sa ! Tu n'as rien fait !

-Je suis sa fille …..

-Se n'est pas une raison ! Tu es…..une personne merveilleuse….c'est inadmissible de faire sa….

-c'est sr ainsi que va les choses . _Répondit avec fatalité la brune ._

 _-_ Alors je m'y opposerait ! _Déclara avec sérieux Elsa ._ Mais je ne suis pas venue ici pour sa .

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir tout caché et-

-Sa on verra plis tard . _Elle posa sa main sir les chaînes qui devinrent de la glace . Elsa les brisa ._ Kira ….je veux que tu ailles sauvé Lucy . Lais pour sa , tu dois quitter la ville .

-Quoi ?! Non je veux pas te-

-Fait le . Je t'en pris . _Elle posa son front contre celui de Kira ._ J'ai foie en toi mon amour . Je t'attendrai.

-Et si je ne reviens pas….

-J'attendrai encore. Mon cœur t'appartiendra à tout jamais Kira . Alors va , part et reviens avec Lucy et nous pourrons de nouveau être ensemble .

* * *

Tandis que Kira fuyez , Jack ressus dans ses quartiers , Eragon.

-Merci pour les informations . _Ricana Jack ._ Qui aurait crue que cette gamine était la fille de la fameuse Evil Queen . Bon travail Eragon .

-Merci majesté. J'ai eu de la chance de tombé sur cette conversation la nuit dernière. Qu'aller vous faire à présent ?

-Gouverner Arendelle . Qui aurait crue qu'enlever la princesse Lucy était la solution . _Ria Jack ._ Et en plus Kira à accusé Taram d'être l'auteur de la tentative d'assassinat. C'est hilarant . Hein , Ratcliffe ?

-En effet majesté. Cette enfant est réellement naïve.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey ! Oui , oui je sais sa fait 2 semaine . Désolé de rien avoir poster mais j'étais en BAC et donc j'avais vraiment pas le temps :/ Désoler . Pour me rattraper voici un chapitre bien , bien , bien , BIENNNNNN plus long que les précédents . Je sais pas si certain d'entre vous ont passer leurs BAC mais si c'est le cas j'espère que sa c'est bien passer pour vous et je souhaite que vous l'ayez :)**

* * *

Chapitre 36

Cora était devant le groupe et pour tout , le temps semblait s'être arrêter devant l'imposante sorcière . Daria transpiré et rester sur ses gardes, préparent sa magie au cas ou la rousse attaquerait . Cora s'avança et observa la maison de Daria en grimaçant . Puis , son féroce regard se porta sur Henry .

-Tu pensais sérieusement que je ne verrais rien ? _Demanda durement Cora ._

-J'aurais au moins essayer . _Fit le jeune garçon ._

Elle se tourna vers Daria -Croies tu vraiment que je vais te laisser en paix après se que tu as fais ?

-Non bien sur que non . Mon geste est impardonnable je le sais . Je mérite des représailles pour tout se que j'ai pus faire , j'en suis consciente . Mais...mais je vous demande de m'écoutez . Kira est en vie , je lui est parler et-

-Sa suffit . _Fit froidement la sorcière ._

-Grand mère écoute la ! _Supplia Henry ._

 _Cora regarda le jeune garçon_. S _on regard meurtrier pétrifia l'adolescent_ . -J'ai dit sa suffit . Comment puis-je te croire Daria . _Elle tendis sa main et Daria ne toucha bientôt plus le sol ._

-Kira...viv...vante _Réussi à sortir la châtain ._

Keith se mit devant Daria et regarda droit dans les yeux Cora . Il avait dans sa main un téléphone et bientôt , la porte de la maison s'ouvrit dans un fracas . Ashley et Charmant entrèrent dans la maison et braquèrent leurs armes vers la vielle femme qui grimaça .

-Cora Mills veuillez posé cette jeune femme au sol . _Ordonna Ashley sans peur ._

-Tien tien mais qui voilà . Le prince Charmant et la tante de ma petite fille . Vous n'avez donc pas peur de moi Ashley ? _Dit-elle en se tournant vers les nouveaux arrivants mais tout en gardant Daria sous son emprise ._

-Je n'est pas peur de vous Cora . Alors baisser votre bras et lâcher la .

-C'est vous qui les avez prévenue ? _Demanda Cora en regardant Keith ._

-Oui . Daria à retrouver Kira . Elle est en vie et Daria lui à parler . Je ne peux rien contre vous mais je peux au moins vous arrêter grâce à eux donc lâcher la . _Fit-il sérieusement ._

-Vous êtes loin d'avoir gagné . Tant que ma petite fille n'est pas revenue je vous traquerez Daria . _Elle relâcha son emprise sur Daria qui tomba au sol , à genoux ._

-Elle reviendra vous verrez . _Répondit la châtain ._

 _Ashley se mit derrière Daria_ . -Daria tu es en état arrestation . Tout se que tu diras seras-

-Pas besoins de sa je vous suis sans faire d'histoire ….

-Ash fait pas sa ! _Supplia Henry ._

-Je vais juste l'interroger Henry et la garder en garde à vue . Mais je veillerez sur elle je te le promet .

-Promis ?

-Oui .

-D'accord...Daria je viendrais te voire t'inquiète pas .

-J'attends ta visite Henry . _Sourit Daria qui suivit sans bronché les shérifs ._

 _La porte se ferma , Cora partit avec Henry et Hook se retrouva seul avec Keith ._ -Pourquoi tu les as appeler ?

-Je préfère la savoir derrière les barreaux que six pied sous terre . Maintenant si tu veux bien me laisser . Je vais tout ranger . _Répondit le châtain avec sérieux ._

* * *

Hook partit , laissant Keith seul . Celui-ci s'avachit sur une des chaise et se servit à boire . Il passa une de ses main dans ses cheveux et bue le verre de Whisky d'une traite . Après plusieurs verres , il débarrassa la table et passa un coup d'éponge . Il sourit en remarquant l'intention avec laquelle il accomplissait cette tache . Keith n'avait jamais fait le ménage chez lui mais cette fois si , il voulait que tout sois parfait pour le retour de la châtain . Après avoir ranger le salon , il décida d'aller prendre une bonne douche chaude . L'ancien Shérif de Nottingham n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un d'aussi proche que Daria , alors oui , certes ,ils venaient à peine de se rencontré mais il le senté , se lien imperceptible qui les lié .

* * *

Pendant se temps , à l'olympe , Aphrodite serra sa fille contre elle et prit la place de Harmonie et se fit mordre par les serpents .

-Mère que faite vous ! _Demanda la jeune Déesse dans les bras de Athéna ._

-Le seul moyen pour que tu sois libres c'est qu'une personne du même sang que toi prenne ta place . _Sourit Aphrodite ._

-Non ne faite pas sa ! Mère la douleur est insupportable je ne veux pas que vous subissiez sa . _Geint Harmonie_

-C'est mon châtiment pour ne pas avoir sus te protégé ma fille . Maintenant va t'en avec Athéna .

-Et vous laissez ici ? Hors de question .

-Harmonie , nous serons réunis si Athéna arrive à ses fin .

-Quoi ?! _Elle regarda maintenant la châtain ._

-Elle a passer tant d'année pour trouver un moyen de te libéré . Non , de NOUS libéré . Je place les yeux fermé ma vie entre ses mains . Croie en elle , après tout c'est la meilleur stratège non ? _Ria t-elle_

-Athéna tu-

-Harmonie je te fait la promesse que ta mère sortira d'ici . J'ai un plan , alors...alors fait moi confiance . _Répondit sur d'elle Athéna ._

-Je croie en toi mon amour .

 _Athéna sourit et porta Harmonie comme une princesse . -_ Je reviendrais Aphrodite .

-Fonce idiote . Je vais nul part de toute façon . _Ria la brune ._

* * *

Athéna courue dans les couloirs tout en restant sur ses gardes . La jeune Déesse était tout de même inquiète se qui n'échappa pas à la brune . Harmonie colla sa tête contre le torse de la Déesse de la Sagesse .

-Ce parfum m'a tant manqué . _Fit la fille de Arés en fermant les yeux ._ Tu m'as manquer Athéna .

 _Athéna eu d'abord le regard interloqué par le geste de Harmonie mais bientôt , un sourire tendre se forma sur le visage de celle-ci . -_ Tu m'as également manqué mon petit ange .

\- Mmmmm je suis pas un PETIT ange . Un ange tout cours mais pas petit . _Bougonna Harmonie en fessant la moue ._

Elle arrivèrent bientôt dans le temple ou se trouver Chaos , ainsi qu'un portail permettant la liaison entre le monde humain et celui des Dieux . Peux de Dieux l'utilise car maintenant ils peuvent se téléporté . Les deux jeunes femme furent stoppé dans leurs élan par une flèche se plantant devant elles . Athéna regarda devant elle et vit Artémis tendre une nouvelle flèche . Au coté de la Déesse se trouver les Dieux ainsi que les gardes qui les encerclèrent bientôt .

-Athéna , que signifie tout sa ? _Demanda Zeus ._

-Cela ne vous regarde pas _. Répondit froidement Athéna ._ Baisse ton arc Artémis _._

-Athéna...tu es en train de nous trahir . Je ne baisserais pas mon arc .

-Athéna ! Repose Harmonie et je serais assez concilient pour oublier cela . _Athéna marqua une pause puis se mit à rire au éclat . Elle déposa Harmonie mais se mit devant elle ._ Que t'arrive t-il …

-Se qu'il m'arrive ? Oh c'est très simple . J'aime Harmonie et ceux depuis longtemps ! Bien avant qu'elle n'épouse de force Cadmos .

-Dit moi que tu plaisantes ! Tu ne peux pas aimer celle qui à engendré le grand-père de Éris !

-Oh si et je l'aime plus que je ne vous aime. Je suis partit dans le seul bute de trouver une solution pour la sauver de vous . A présent je ne voie qu'une seul solution pour la sauvé . _Elle tandis sa main sur le coté et invoqua sa lance puis , Athéna s'élança sur Zeus ._ Je vais vous tuez ici et maintenant !

-Athéna arrête calme toi ! _Supplia Zeus voyant sa fille fondre sur lui , lance à la main ._

-Je n'ai aucune pitié pour vous !

 _Une flèche entra dans l'épaule de la châtain , la fessant reculer . -_ Je suis désolé Athéna . _Fit Artémis abaissant son arc tandis que les gardes maintenaient la Déesse ._ **(Bon , maintenant place à la suite si sa marche ton plan Théna )**

-Artémis ! Sale traîtresse ! _Cria de rage Athéna_ **(Ah oui tu rigolé pas quand tu disais que sa aller me faire un mal de chien . )** Lâché moi ! Zeus je te défit et je te tuerais !

-Athéna...comment es-tu devenues aussi-

-Pleine de rage ? Ah sa il fallait y pensé avant de m'enlevai la femme que j'aime ! Mais j'oubliai que vous ne ressentez aucun amour . _Déclara d'un ton hautain la jeune femme ._

-Comment oses tu me dire sa ! Je ressent cette émotion ! Je t'aime Athéna et tu le sais ! Tu es ma fille !

-Ah oui ? C'est pour sa que... _Son visage s'assombrit et son regard se remplit d'une colère profonde ._ C'est pour sa que vous avez tué de sang froid ma mère le jour de ma naissance ?

-Co...comment sais tu sa ….. _Souffla paniqué Zeus qui eu l'impression de voir un fantôme ._

-J'ai était voir mes grand-parents et Thétys ma dit la vérité .

-Je... _Secoué par tout sa , Zeus s'assit sur son trône , le teint blême ._ Tu me hais tant que sa …...

-Plus que vous ne l'imaginé .

Le Roi des Dieux cacha son visage derrière sa main et pleura en silence . Il aimait Athéna plus que tout au monde . Zeus ne savait plus quoi faire face à cette situation . Si un autre Dieux aurait tenté de le tuer , Zeus n'aurait eu aucune pitié à l'envoyé dans Chaos et ainsi annulé son existence , cependant , ici , il s'agissait de sa fille , de sa précieuse enfant . Voyant cette faiblesse , Héra se mit derrière Zeus et , sans qu'il ne puisse réagir des chaînes doré s'enroulèrent autour de lui .

-Qu'es ce que !

-Enfin tu as baisser ta garde . _Jubila_ _Héra_

-Que signifie tout cela ! S'énerva _le Dieux qui tenta vainement de se défaire de ses liens ._

-Il est tant que je prenne le pouvoir . Chronos ta choisit pour gouverner et cela à était une erreur ! JE suis , la plus apte à régné . J'attendais le jour ou tu baisserais ta garde et se jour est arrivé .

-Héra arrête t'ai-

-Ma vengeance est à porter de main Zeus . J'irais jusqu'au bout . _Une lumière jaillit_ _et un groupe de Dieux arriva ._ Voici mon nouvelle Olympe ! Je te présente mes amis , Dionysos , Le Sphinx qu'a terrassé Eris et enfin , voici mes enfants Zeus . Que j'ai enfanté seul. Je te présente Hébé , ma seconde fille , Déesse de la jeunesse et de la vigueurs .

-J'essayerais d'être à la hauteur mère . _Fit timidement la jeune femme ayant l'apparence d'une adolescente de 15 ans ._

-Je te présente ensuite l'aîné de mes filles , Illithye , Déesse de l'enfantement .

-Ah enfin nous sortons de notre troue . _Ricana la brune au yeux vert ._ Si tu as trop peur Hébé retourne te caché sous ton lit . _Se moqua t-elle ._

-N...non c'est bon je veux juste que mère sois fière de moi .

 _-_ Alors c'est donc elle que vous haïssez mère . La bâtarde . _Demanda Illithye ._

-Oui . Cette enfant impure . _Dit Héra avec une grimace de dégoût ._

-Puis-je la tuer ? _Demanda une ombre qui prit forme humaine . Un homme d'une vingtaine d'année apparut , les cheveux brun et les yeux d'un bleu océan ._

-Non mon fils . Athéna souffrira ne t'en fait pas .

-Bien . Tout se que vous voudrez mère .

-Que signifie tout sa mère ! _S'énerva Arès ._

-Mon fils adoré , ne t'inquiète pas , je saurais te donner la place que tu mérite parmi mon Olympe . Tu pourras même te venger d'Athéna .

-La...place que je mérite ?

-Oui . En tant que seul Dieux de la guerre vénérait par tous les hommes . Athéna ne seras plus dans ton ombre . Alors rejoint moi .

-Je-

-NON ! _Cria Harmonie , Arès et l'assemblé se tournèrent vers la jeune Déesse_ . Arès ne fait pas sa ! Aide Athéna ! Je t'en prie .

-Pourquoi aiderais-je Athéna ? Elle ma prit mon père , ma place en tant que Dieux de la guerre , ma gloire auprès des humains .

-Fait le pour Aphrodite .

-Aphrodite ? Qu'elle est le rapport avec elle et d'ailleurs cela fait bien longtemps qu'elle ne m'aime plus .

-Elle a prit ma place au sous sol . Elle souffre et ceux à cause d'Héphaïstos deplus elle...elle t'aime et...elle ta cacher mon...mon existence .

-Que veux tu dire par la ? _Questionna le Dieux .  
_  
-Regarde bien mes yeux Arès . Il n'y a qu'un seul Dieux avec cette couleur de pupille . Je ne suis pas la fille d'Héphaïstos . Mais la tienne Arès .

-C'est une plaisanterie !

-C'est la vérité . Harmonie est ta fille . _Répondit Athéna éjectant les gardes . Elle se releva et regarda avec sérieux son frère et retira la flèche dans son épaule ._

 _Arès resta confus et Héra prit la parole_ . -Encore debout .

-Bien sur . Tu es tombé dans mon piège . _Sourit la châtain ._ Je savais pertinemment que devant une éventuelle baisse de garde de mon père tu sauterais sur l'occasion et moi aussi , je suis venue avec des amis . Emma , Regina ! Le portail vite !

Emma et Regina , caché derrière des pilliés coururent et réussirent à ouvrir le portail . De la lumière jaillit de celui-ci et , Nyx et Héméra entrèrent . Artémis se joignit au coté du groupe .

-Tu voies Héra , tout était prévue depuis le début .Nous te vaincrons ! _Déclara Athéna ._

-Des bannis et 2 humaine ?! _Héra ricana ._ Que compte tu faire contre moi avec sa ! Je suis la fille des Titans Athéna .

-Tu ne devrais pas sous-estimé les bannis car eux , n'ont rien à perdre toi tu as tout à y perdre . Quand au humaine , qui te dit qu'elle n'ont pas le pouvoir de t'arrêter ? Athéna _eu un sourire de défit qui fit grimacé la Reine ._ A vous les filles .

-Génial ! Prête Gina ? _Demanda toute excité la blonde tenant la fiole dans ses mains ._

-Bien sur que je le suis .

-J'arrive pas à croire que l'ont va être des Déesses ! _S'exclama la sauveuse ._

-Cette substance...impossible ! Tu n'as pas osé ! _Ragea la Reine des Dieux ._

-Oh que si . _Sourit à pleine dent la sagesse ._

 _Emma retira le bouchon de la fiole et but d'une traite le contenue suivit par Regina . Emma marqua une pause puis fit la grimace_ . -Eurk c'est pas bon se truc .

-Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? A du jus de pomme ? _Soupira Artémis ._

-Nan mais à un truc avec un meilleur goût . Gina j'ai raison c'est imbuvable se truc . _Regina avait le visage figé , le gardant stoïque ._ Euh...Gina ?

-C'est immonde . _Finit-elle par dire ._

-Oui bon vous plaigniez pas hein . _Râla la Déesse de la lune ._

-Mise à part sa...tu le sens toi aussi Emma...cette puissance ? _Demanda Regina en regardant ses mains ._

-Ouais ! C'est énorme ! Ahah j'ai tellement hâte de leur flanquer une belle branler ! _S'amusa l'émeraude ._

 _Héra grinça des dents et c'est sourcils formèrent bientôt un V_ . -Comment as tu osé faire de c'est humaine des Dieux ! Tu vas payé ton impertinence ! Aller y attaquer les !

-Oui ! _Crièrent le groupe de Héra en fonçant sur l'équipe de Athéna ._

 _Typhon , lui resta auprès de Zeus , les bras croisé , Héra à ses coté ._ \- Mon fils contient encore ta colère envers Athéna .

-A vos ordres mère .

* * *

Pendant se temps , à Storybrook , cela fessait un moment que Daria était assise dans la salle d'interrogatoire . Cette attente pris fin quand Ashley entra . La tante de Kira s'assit face à Daria et la fixa droit dans les yeux , sans un mot . Cette situation mettait mal à l'aise la châtain , toujours menotter .

-Hum euh , ont va rester comme sa encore longtemps? _Questionna Daria ._

-Ok hum si...si vous voulez poser des question aller y . Faite votre job .

-Se silence est pesant la , vous pourriez pas abrégé ?

-Et toi , tu pourrais me dire merci pour commencer .

-Hein ? Pourquoi ?

-Oh rien , juste pour t'avoir sortit des griffes de Cora . _Soupira Ashley ._ Tu devras aussi remercier Keith pour nous avoir appeler .

-Je sais . Merci de m'avoir sortit de la .

-Bon , passons . Je veux connaître ta version des faits . _Elle se mit au fond de sa chaise , croisa ses bras et regarda la châtain ._

-Je sais que se que j'ai fait est impardonnable mais je...on ma enlevé mon cœur et...et on ma contrôlé pour que je la jette et-

-Qui t'y as forcé .

-Un groupe de type bizarre qui m'ont arraché mon cœur à ma naissance . Ils disaient que Kira était le mal et qu'il fallait la tuer . Je ne voulais pas faire sa , elle...elle est ma seul amie .

-Je voies .

-Mais Kira est en vie ! Tu dois me croire ! Elle est à Arendelle et je lui est parler !

-Calme toi . Tu seras en gardes à vue jusqu'à se que je prenne une décision . J'ai eu se que je voulais . _Ashley se leva et sortit de la salle ._

-Fait chier ! Bordel je dois faire un truc pour la ramené mais ici je suis inutile …

-Je te conseille de ne rien tenté . _Fit David ._ Car si tu tentes de fuir , Ashley ne pourras rien pour toi . _Il la fit se levé et l'emmena dans la cellule ._ Si j'étais toi je serais patiente . Ashley te croies , mais elle va devoir la jouer fine car Cora te veux morte .

-Alors elle-

-Oui , elle va t'aider . Sois patiente Daria .

-Ok .

-Ah et tu as de la visite .

-Hein ? Déjà ?!

-Salut ma belle ! _Sourit Hook en arrivant dans la salle ._ Je suis venue voire si sa aller .

-Très bien merci d'être venue Hook .

-C'est normal t'inquiète . Ah au faite Keith est rester chez toi , si tu veux je le vire .

-Non laisse le . Je me suis habitué à sa présence . _Sourit la jeune femme ._

-Pas de soucis . Bon je vais te laisser te reposer .

-A vrais dire je n'ai pas sommeil . _Ria nerveusement la jeune femme ._

-Moi de même , donc un jeux de carte sa te tente ? _Demanda t-il en montrant avec fierté un jeux de carte ._

-Y a le droit ?

-David ?

-Aller y . Concéda _Charmant ._ A condition que je joue aussi !

-Viens alors ! Plus on est nombreux , plus on rit ! _Sourit le pirate ._

-Hum je suis pas sur que se soit sa l'expression . _Répondit Charmant ._

-Oui bah hein ta compris . _Grogna le brun ._

* * *

Sur l'olympe , les combats fessaient rage . Emma et Regina enchaîné les attaques contre le Sphinx tandis que Artémis s'occuper de Dionysos . Athéna affronta Illithye . Harmonie était rester , sur ordre de Athéna , à l'écart . Arès ne prenait pas part au combat , encore sous le choc . Il avait une fille , Harmonie . La jeune femme avait rejoint son père et resté prêt de lui , silencieusement , ne voulant pas le brusqué d'une quelconque manière .

Artémis était en difficulté , en effet , le Dieux esquivé chacune de ses attaques sous le coup de l'ivresse . La Déesse tira une nouvelle flèche qu'il esquiva avec facilité . Avec une vitesse déconcertante , il arriva devant la jeune femme , leva son poing et avant que celui-ci ne puisse asséné son coup , il se pris dans la main une flèche enflammé . Nyx , Héméra et Appolon se postèrent au coté de la louve .

-Hé bah , je te sauve encore la mise petite sœur ! _Taquina le Dieux solaire ._

-Je SUIS l'aîné idiot ! Et...merci mon frère . _Sourit Artémis ._

-Tu m'as habitué à mieux beauté lunaire _. Titilla Nyx ._

 _La louve soupira agacé_ . -Oh non , pas toi .

-Pour moi aussi c'est une joie de te revoir ma beauté . _Sourit amusé la Déesse de la nuit ._

-C'est pas partagé et arrêté avec ton ''Beauté lunaire'' ! _Grogna la louve en grondant ._

Nyx leva ses main en l'aire -

Ok , ok j'arrête …...chérie .

-Grrrr mais tu m'énerve toi !

 _Tandis que les deux Déesse se chamaillaient , Héméra et Apollon regardèrent la scène -_ Hum , elles sont toujours comme sa ? _Demanda la Déesse du jour ._

-Oh que oui et encore , la sa va elles sont calme . La dernière fois , Nyx a embrassé Artémis et ma chère sœur c'est transformé en louve et la pourchasser dans tout l'Olympe . _Soupira Apollon ._

-Ah oui , à se point la . _Constata avec surprise la jeune blonde ._

-En gros la lune et la nuit se chamaille constamment tandis que le soleil et le jour s'entendent à merveille _. Sourit le Lion ._

-J'ai de la chance alors . _Ria le jour ._

-Ne m'oubliai pas trop vite . _Fit le Dieux ivre en percutant de plein fouet Apollon ._

-On reprendra sa plus tard beauté lunaire . _Dit sérieusement Nyx ._

-Te met pas devant moi , simple conseille . _Répondit sournoisement Artémis avec un faux sourire ._

-Nyx , on fait notre technique ? Sa permettra à nos 2 archers de le toucher . _Demanda Héméra ._

-Ouais , ouais on la fait . _Fit d'un ton blasé la nuit ._

-Quoi que vous fascisez vous ne me battrait jamais , je suis trop rapide et agile pour vous . _Il fondit sur la Déesse au cheveux bleu noir ._

-Tu sais , quand un individue est plongé dans le noir , _Tout en parlant , elle tandis sa main vers le Dieux ._ Les pupilles s'habitue à cette nuit . Dionysos _fut plongé dans la nuit total . Il s'arrêta et ne voyais plus rien ._ A toi la chieuse .

-Toujours le mot gentil qui fait plaisir . _Soupira Héméra . Elle posa un doigt sur le front de Dionysos ._ Comme la dit Nyx , quand les pupilles s'habitue à la nuit et que d'un seul coup , elle rencontre le jour , l'individue devient aveugle . _La nuit disparut et un flash lumineux éblouie le Dieux ivre . Il se tint les yeux et Héméra recula ._ Artémis , Apollon , vous êtes prêt ?

-On est obligé de faire sa ? _Grommela Artémis en fessant apparaître une flèche à son arc ._

-Je sais que sa te soûle de dépendre de Nyx mais on à pas le choix sœurette . Tu es la lune et ton pouvoir est donc plus puissant quand la nuit est à son paroxisme . Moi je devint plus fort à midi car c'est la que le soleil est le plus haut dans le ciel . Donc met de coté ton coté grognon .

 _Artémis bouda , regarda Nyx qui elle , souriait de toute ses dents , fière d'embêter la lune . -_ Fait chier ! _Elle ferma ses yeux et fut plongé dans un nuage noir . Elle était entouré par la nuit et sa flèche brillai d'une lueur sombre , tandis que la flèche de son frère brillait d'une lumière éclatante ._ Prêt PETIT frère ?

-Toujours prêt sœurette .

Les deux Dieux décochèrent leurs flèches avec synchronisation . Dionysos retrouva la vue mais ne pus évité l'attaque . Les flèches se plantèrent dans le torse du Dieux qui tomba en arrière , incapable de faire le moindre mouvement . Artémis et Apollon se taupèrent la main , fière de leurs victoire .

* * *

Plus loin , le combat entre Emma , Regina et le Sphinx fessait rage . Éris avait sus répondre à la question du Sphinx et quand celle-ci , part colère avait voulue la tuer , elle lui avait crevé un œil et trancher un bras avec facilité . Le monstre était peux après rentrer au service d'Héra qui lui fit fabriqué un bras métallique part Héphaïstos . Le Sphinx frappa avec toute sa puissance le sol se qui eu pour effet de crée une onde de choc . Emma sauta haut grâce à un sort de Regina . La blonde enflamma son épée , tourna sur elle même et trancha une des ailes du Sphinx .

-Wouah cette puissance est pas croyable ! _S'extasia Emma ._

-Reste concentré Emma . _Soupira Regina ._

-Oui oui t'inquiète pas . _La sauveuse se remis en garde ._

- **(J'admets que que se pouvoir , cette force est immense...j'aimerai tellement la garder...)**

-Regina fait gaffe ! _Cria Emma . En effet , perdu dans ses pensé , la brune ne vit pas son ennemie fondre sur elle . Elle attrapa dans ses serres le coup de la brune et la lui serra ._

-Ghh espèce d'ordure . _La Reine mis sa main gauche sur le flanc du Sphinx , tenant son stylo doré . Elle appuya sur le bouton et transperça le monstre qui hurla de rage . elle lâcha Regina et se retira ._

 _Emma accourra , tandis que Regina toussé_ . -Sa va ? _Demanda inquiète la blonde ._

-Oui , merci  
-Ah mais attend , c'est pas toi qui ma dis de rester concentrer ? _Se moqua avec amusement la blonde ._

 _Regina grimaça et changea de sujet . -_ Si je n'avais pas eu cette puissance elle m'aurait certainement tué... _Elle frappa le sol avec son poing et se leva , les sourcils froncé ._ Em , va aider Athéna , j'en fait une affaire personnelle .

-Quoi ?! Tu déconnes la !

-Non .

-Regina ont est une équipe !

-Je sais mais...si je ne suis pas capable de battre se pigeon avec des pouvoir Divin alors comment puis-je prétendre défendre et protéger ma famille . Un poulet rôtie sa te va pour dîner ?

 _Le shérif pouffa -_ Ouais sa me va .

-File , je nous prépare sa . _Regina se mit en garde et Emma se dirigea vers l'endroit ou Athéna se battait  
_

Le Sphinx cria et Regina du se boucher les oreilles . Elle en profita pour foncer sur elle et lui donner des coups de griffe . La Reine réussi à lui trancher sa deuxième aile . De rage , elle planta sa griffe dans l'épaule droite de Regina qui dû lâcher Gram .

-Tuer...humain... _Murmura le Sphinx ._

-Si tu croies que je vais mourir ici tu te trompe . _Avec sa main gauche elle lui donna un coup avec sa main sur le ventre du monstre et le propulsa à 50 mètre ._ Aller approche . _Du sang coula le long de son bras droit ._

Regina marcha calmement vers le monstre sans aile qui se releva avec peine . Elle sourit d'un sourire narquois se qui agaça son adversaire . La reine tandis sa main gauche et les statuts au alentours se fracassèrent contre elle .

-Adieux . _Fit Regina en un sourire . Elle claqua des doigts , et un tremblement de terre se fit sentir sous le Sphinx . Elle regarda le sol et un geyser de feu jaillit du sol . Le Sphinx fut alors consumé par les flammes ._

* * *

Emma fut stoppé en chemin par Hébé . Athéna se battait contre Illithye et avait l'avantage sur celle-ci . La Déesse de l'enfantement , armé de deux dague ne toucha pas une seul fois l'agile Déesse qui elle , réussi à donner de bon coup à son adversaire .

* * *

Pendant se temps , Harmonie , agacé par le calme olympien qu'il y avait entre elle et son père , se décida à prendre la parole .

-Je ne te demande pas de jouer les père Arès . Je voulais juste que tu saches que je suis ta fille . Maman t'aimes tu sais .

-Si elle m'aimait vraiment elle m'aurait dit ma paternité. _Répondit le Dieux d'un ton étrangement triste ._

-Elle ne pouvait pas . Héphaïstos avait de l'emprise sur elle . Maman avait aussi peur de la réaction de Zeus . Elle avait peur qu'il me tue , alors elle a demander à Athéna et Artémis de l'aider à changer la pigmentation de mes yeux . Je comprend que tu sois en colére mais ne lui en veux pas . Et quand après je...j'ai dit à maman pour moi et Athéna il était claire qu'aux vue de ta haine envers elle et de nos lien de parenté il était impossible d'avouer la vérité . _Harmonie regarda en direction de Héra et vit Héphaïstos , furieux , parler à la Déesse . Le Dieux forgerons alla dans la direction d'Athéna ._ Non...merde _. Harmonie se leva ._ Je te laisse médité la dessus …...papa . _Harmonie sortie de sa cachette et courut vers Athéna en même temps que le Dieux forgerons ._ Athéna ! Attention !

 _Athéna esquiva une attaque de Illithye et lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre pour l'éjecté . Elle regarda ensuite en direction de Harmonie mais ne pus réagir au coup de massue qu'allait lui donné le forgerons . Se fut Harmonie qui se mis devant Athéna et qui la sauva de se redoutable coup . La jeune femme fut envoyé contre le mur ._ Harmonie sa va ? _Demanda inquiète la sagesse en courant vers elle ._

 _Cependant Illithye se mit devant elle avant qu'elle ne puisse rejoindre sa sauveuse_ . -C'est moi ton adversaire .

-Fou moi la paix toi . _Répondit blasé la Déesse en assommant la Déesse de l'enfantement d'un simple souffle de poudre ._ Wouah se truc que ma donner Regina pour endormir les gens est vraiment bien . _Déclara étonné la châtain tout en continuant comme si de rien était son chemin ._ Mon cœur sa va ?

-Harmonie ! _Gronda Héphaïstos en attrapant la jeune femme par le coup . Athéna étant encore assez loin d'eux qui était prêt de Chaos ._ Petite traîné , pourquoi te retrouve tu toujours en travers de mon chemin !

-Aucune idée et toi , pourquoi tant de haine envers moi ? _Demanda faussement Harmonie ._

-Tu n'as pas à savoir . _S'énerva t-il ._

-Oh je pense savoir pourquoi . Tu n'aimes pas que je sois trop proches de Athéna . Il fut un temps tu était fou d'elle et à chaque fois elle t'envoyai pétre . Puis je suis arrivé et c'est avec moi qu'elle est sortit . Moi , l'enfant qui n'est pas le tien . Ton honneur a du en prendre un coup . _Taquina t-elle ._

-Ferme la Harmonie !

-Oh non , je vais continuez , tu sais quoi ? _Elle lui chuchota à l'oreille ._ Athéna embrasse si bien , et quand nous l'avons fais , je te dis pas le pied que j'ai pris ! _Fit-elle avec extase ._

-Sale traîné ! Je vais t'anéantir tu l'as chercher !

-Héphaïstos . _Dit froidement Athéna en tranchant la main du dieux ._ Je t'avais prévenue il y a des siècles . Si tu lui fessait du mal je te tue .

-Tu n'oseras jamais !

-Tu veux pariés ? _Répondit hautaines la sagesse le regard sans pitié . Héphaïstos qui se tenait à l'endroit ou sa main avais était coupé , recula . Athéna apparut derrière lui et lui donna un violent coup dans l'estomac . Harmonie se mis à quatre patte et le brun tomba en arrière , dans la masse difforme qu'était Chaos ._

-Athéna ! Harmonie ! Sortait moi de la ! Je ne veux pas disparaître ! Supplia _t-il . Cependant aucune d'elle ne bouger le petit doigt ._ Héra je t'en supplie ! _Appela avec peur le forgerons ._

-Je ne sauve pas les faibles . _Ricana t-elle ._

 _Héphaïstos disparut dans Chaos . Athéna alla vers Harmonie avec un grand sourire_ . -Sa y est mon ange Aphrodite n'a plus à avoir peur de lui .

-Je suis si- _Avant de finir sa phrase , la main du Dieux qui disparaissait , attrapa le bras d'Athéna et l'emporta dans Chaos. Harmonie attrapa de justesse le bras de Athéna et força pour tenté de la sortir de la mais en vain ._ Non ! Non ! Pas sa ! Pitié .

-Harmonie...arrête..c'est inutile...je...tu n'a pas assez de force et tu risque de te faire emporté avec moi .

-Je te lâcherais pas ! Tu as promis de rester avec moi et de sauver maman ! _Commença à pleuré la jeune femme ._

-Je sais mais...une fois dans Chaos tu disparaît , tu ne peux fuir... _Athéna commença à s'évaporer en particule ._

-Me quitte pas ….sa peux pas se finir comme sa ! Athéna bat toi force de ton coté ! _Pleura Harmonie ._

-Je suis désolé Harmonie...mon ange...dit moi que tu m'aimes ….je veux disparaître en sachant que tu m'aimes . _Athéna versa une larme et son visage commença à disparaître ._

-Je peux pas …..

-Harmonie...s'il te plaît .

\- Je t'aime imbécile ! Je t'aime plus que tout . Part pas c'est injuste !

-Merci mon cœur . Je t'aime également . Devins une Déesse puissante je sais que tu en es capable .

 _Avant que Athéna ne disparaisse complètement , une puissance main lui agrippa sa main et la tira avec une force colossal . Athéna se retrouva collé au torse d'un homme . -_ Pathétique . Je t'ai connue plus résistante que sa . Ou est passer la Athéna combattante ? _Fit Arès ._

-A...Arès ?! _Fit choqué la jeune Déesse qui venait d'être sauver_

-J'ai fait sa pour ma fille je te prévins ! _S'empressa de dire avec gène le Dieux ._

-Arès ! Que fais tu ! _Demanda en colère Héra ._

-Je sauve Athéna sa ne se voie pas ? _Répondit froidement le Dieux ._

-Tu l'as sauver pour me la remettre c'est sa ? _Demanda avec joie la mère ._

-Non . Je sauve ma petite sœur voilà se que je fais . Pendant toute c'est année j'ai était aveuglé par la haine tant est si bien que je n'est pas vue sa souffrance . Moi je vous avez vous et pére alors qu'Athéna , elle , n'avait que père car vous ne lui avez jamais témoigné d'amour . Elle a toujours était seul et moi j'ai était assez con pour la haire ! Je suis un abrutit fini , Athéna a raison sur se point . Deplus n'attendez aucune pitié de ma aprt mère , car vous n'en avez eu aucun envers votre petite fille ! Ma fille !

-Sale traitre ! Je t'ai tout donner , comment oses-tu !

-Frangine , réglons lui son compte .Ensemble .

-Tu viens de...De dire que...j'était ta sœur et tu viens de dire frangine …. _Répéta estomaqué la jeune chatain._

-Ouais mais ne t'habitue pas à sa ! _S'empressa de répondre le Dieux devenue rouge pivoine ._

 _Athéna sourit , heureuse ._ -Merci Arès ! Combattons ensemble . Comme frère et sœur .

-Allons y ! _Ils se mirent en gardent devant une Héra folle de rage ._

* * *

A Storybrook , Daria se réveilla doucement , se leva et s'étira ayant mal dormit sur le lit de la prison . Charmant était fatiguer après être rester toute la nuit au poste . Bientôt , Ashley arriva et le remplaça . Elle ouvrit la cellule et posa une chaise en face de son bureau . La châtain regarda interloqué la tante de Kira en arquant un sourcil .

-Je ne vais pas te tuer détend toi .Tu dois avoir faim alors prenons le petit déj ensemble .

-Euh ok merci . _Surprise , Daria s'installa en face de Ash ._

-Tien , sa c'est de la part de Keith . _Elle déposa un thermos avec du Thé Vert dedans ._

-Wouah ! trop bien ! _S'enjoua la sorcière des plantes ._

-Et sa c'est au cas ou tu as faim _. Ashley posa un sac remplit de viennoiserie . Puis elle s'assit en face de Daria et commença à boire son Cappuccino ._

-Ashley...je peux poser une question ?

-Bien sur va y .

-Pourquoi me croies tu aussi vite ?

-Je connais le monde extérieur enfin hors Storybrook quoi , mais ici , c'est un tout autre monde . Je ne connais rien en la magie , j'ai beaucoup à apprendre de vous . Donc je veux croire que tu es innocente et qu'il y a un moyen de ramené ma nièce ici . Deplus , Henry te fait confiance et il ma bombardé de SMS hier soir . _Soupira t-elle ._

-Merci alors et je te ferais découvrir la magie si tu le souhaites .

-Pour le moment je veux savoir se que tu as prévue pour la ramené .

-Ah euh oui oui enfin...pour le moment je sais pas mais j'aimerais me plonger dans les livres de magie blanche et noir pour voire si il y a moyen .

-Ou trouve t-on sa ?

-Mmmm peux être chez Regina , Zelena et peux être Gold .

-Je voie . J'irais quand David reprendra ma place

-D'accord merci beaucoup

-Je fais sa pour ma nièce

-Je sais Ashley , je sais .

-Bon en attendant , parle moi de ton ex chef .

-Que veux tu savoir ?

-Tout . _Ashley se pencha vers Daria pour mieux écouter se que la jeune femme a à lui dire ._

* * *

A l'olympe , Emma parler avec la jeune Hébé qui trembler de peur face à la blonde . Hébé ne voulait pas se battre , elle ne savait même pas comment faire , mais elle voulait rendre fière Héra . Hébé était né peux de temps après la naissance de sa grande sœur , sois pendant le départ de Athéna de l'Olympe . La haine de la Reine des Dieux était-elle qu'elle avait mise au monde , seul deux fille et avait eu son fils , Typhon , juste après la naissance de Athéna quand celle-ci atteigne sa deuxième décennie . Hébé était peureuse et trembler devant tout , fessant ainsi la déception de sa mère .

-Bon reste en retrait petite . _Fit Emma ._

-N...non je...je dois me battre et vous arrêter . _Répondit tremblotante la jeune femme ._

-Pourquoi tu y tiens temps ?! On voie que t'aime pas sa et si tu me redis que c'est pour Héra sache que c'est absurde !

-C'est ma mère je lui dois tout .

-Tu croies qu'elle en a quelque chose à faire de toi ? Si tu échoue elle t'aidera ? Non , elle ne bougera pas un seul petit doigt pour toi .

-C'est...c'est faux elle...ma mère m'aime et-

-Tu es venues au monde juste par vengeance rien de plus . Tu peux faire le bon choix . Retire toi du combat , montre que tu décide par toi même et que t'ai pas juste la soumise de ta mère .

-...Je peux pas...Typhon est trop fort . Si je fuis et qu'ils gagnent mère me reniera …..

-Elle te reniera même si tu gagne . Pour elle de se que je voie il n'y a que ton frère qui compte .

-Tu ment !

-Tu sais que j'ai raison . Bon moi j'y vais . _Emma tourna le dos à la jeune femme et alla vers le lieux ou Arès et Athéna affrontaient Héra ._

-Ne m'ignore pas ! _Hébé fonce sur Emma mais se fait stoppé par Regina . La brune , au regard assassin , terrifia la Déesse qui se tétanisa . Regina mis sa main devant le visage de Hébé et l'endormie ._

-T'étais obliger de faire un tel regard ? _Soupira la sauveuse ._

-Quoi , c'est mon regard habituel . _Répondit innocemment la Reine ._

-C'est sa , mon œil .

-oh lieux de perdre du temps Miss Swan , nous pourrions aller les aider .

-Missn Swan ?! Tu recommence . _Soupira agacé la Déesse en herbe ._

 _-_ Je ne voies absolument aps de quoi vous parlez Swan . _S'amusa la brune_

* * *

A Storybrook , David arriva enfin , à 14 heure , retrouver Ashley et la remplacer . Le shérif laissa alors la jeune femme libre au poste comme elle l'avait était avec Ashley . La tante de Kira partit alors retrouver Gold dans sa boutique . Elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds et fut surprise du nombre incalculable d'objet qu'elle pouvait contenir . La jeune femme s'avança vers le comptoir et fut intrigué par la vitrine , elle se mit alors à genoux et la contempla .

-Puis-je vous aider ? Demanda _t-il_

-Ah euh oui et euh bonjours . _Elle tandis sa main vers lui ._ Je suis la tante de-

-De Kira je suis déjà au courant . _Fit-il d'un ton ferme sans même prendre n'y même regarder al main qui lui était tendus ._

 _Ashley toussa de stresse et remis sa main prêt d'elle_ .-J'ai besoins de vous Monsieur Gold .

-Comme tout ceux qui passe cette porte . _Ria t-il ._ Vous devez cependant savoir que je ne fais rien sans un petit quelque chose en retour .

-Je sais , Daria ma mise au parfum .

 _Il haussa un sourcil_ _-_ Que puis-je donc pour vous ?

-J'aimerais savoir si vous n'auriez pas , par le plus grand des hasards un objet ou un sort ou un truc , me permettant de voyager entre les mondes .

-Vous me demandez vraiment si j'ai un telle ''Truc'' en ma possession .

-Ouais . _Répondit avec peux d'assurance la jeune femme habituelle sur d'elle_ .

-Quelle question très chère , bien sur que j'ai une telle chose en am possession .

-Super ! Vous pouvez m'aider alors . _Sourit t-elle ._

-Bien sur . _Il contourna son contoire et alla se positionné à coté de la jeune femme ._ Mais pas sans un petit quelque chose bien évidemment .

-Tout se que vous voudrez . _Déclara avec assurance Ashley ._

-Je veux que Daria et Keith viennent se soir au cimetière . _Au vue du regard intrigué et suspicieux de la jeune femme , Gold ajouta ._ Je veux juste avoir une petite discussion avec eux rien de plus .

-Je vais voir sa avec eux . Merci Gold . _Fini par dire Ash toujours autant suspicieuse ._

-Au revoir très chère . _Sourit Gold en regardant partir Ashley ._

* * *

Ashley , suspicieuse et sentant un coup foireux arriver , décida d'aller consulter Zira qui devais déjà savoir que sa fille était en vie . Elle alla donc sonné à sa chambre d'hôtel mais personne n'ouvrit . Ayant fait choux blanc , elle décida d'aller voir Taka qui s'occuper d'un chaton malade .

-Bonjours . _Fit un peux froidement Ashley ._

-Bonjours Ashley . Comment allez vous ? _Demanda le brun tout en donnant le chaton à son assistante ._

-Zira est-elle ici ?

-Non , pourquoi serait-elle ici ?

-Je sais pas , elle a passer sa soirée avec toi hier .

-On se tutoie ?

-Sa te dérange ? _Demanda agressif la jeune femme ._

-Absolument pas .Les amies de Zira son mes amis . _Sourit-il ._

-Puisque tu sais pas ou elle est je te laisse . _Elle tourna les talons ._

-Attend ! _Ash se retourna et Taka rejoignit la jeune femme ._ Pourquoi tu l'as cherche ?

-C'est mon amie sa te pose un problème ?

-Pas a moi . Je connais toutes les techniques de mensonge alors dit la vérité . C'est au sujet de Kira ?

-Comment peux tu connaître-

-Ashley , ne change pas de sujet . _Répondit avec fermeté le brun à qui se comportement ne ressembler pas ._

-Oui c'est au sujet de sa fille .

-Je viens avec toi . _Déclara t-il aussitôt avec sérieux ._

-Tu travaille tes patients t'attendent .

-Nous sommes à Storybrook , des patients j'en est très peux donc on y va .

-Très bien . _Grinça t-elle ._

* * *

La tension entre les deux adultes était palpable . Ashley ne fessait pas confiance en cette homme . Il cacher quelque chose . Elle n'en avait aucune preuve mais , elle l'avait , se sentiment désagréable , comme si quelque chose cloché . Taka , lui , n'était plus aussi joueur qu'habituellement . Il était sérieux et ses sourcils restaient froncé comme en colère contre quelque chose d'invisible . En cherchant al mère adoptive de Kira , ils finirent par la trouver en compagnie de Cora . Ashley grimaça et un étrange grognement sortit de Taka qui serra les dents en voyant la grand-mère de Kira .

-Cora . _Fit sèchement Ashley ._

-Oh mais qui voilà . _Répondit amusé la vielle femme ._

-Bonjours Cora . _Dit d'un ton froid et remplit de colère le brun ._

-Mhmm , bonjours _. Cora regarder avec un aire hautain cette homme qui venait de lui parler si familièrement ._

-Te voilà enfin toi . _Déclara agacé Zira à l'encontre de Ashley ._ Tu comptais me le dire quand pour cette garce ?

-Tu parles de Daria ?

-Qui d'autre ! _Zira était agacer et le fessait clairement comprendre ._

-Alors de 1 tu vas baisser d'un ton avec moi ma grande et de 2 je suis pas venues ici pour m'embrouiller avec toi . _Fit fermement l'ancienne agent du FBI ._

-Alors pourquoi t-ai la .

-Elle est vivante Zira .

-Qui sa ?

-A ton avis idiote . _Soupira exaspéré la châtain ._

-Kira est morte Ash .

-Non , vivante .

-Comment peux tu dire sa , c'est ta nouvelle amie qui te l'a dit ?! _Questionna méprisante la jeune femme ._

-Elle lui a parler Zira .

-Comment peux tu en être si sur ?!

-Nous ne savons rien au sujet de la magie Zira , nous ne savons pas qu'elle limite elle peux avoir ! Nous ne sommes plus dans notre monde sans magie . Ici tout est possible . Alors oui ! Je n'en est aucune certitude , mais je veux y croire . Zira...il s'agit de Kira...de ta fille et de ma nièce .

-Tu me demandes de faire confiance en cette femme ?

-Pas de lui faire confiance , mais de croire au retour possible de Kira et de nous aider à la ramener .

-Je...je vais y réfléch-

-Je vous aides . _Fit Taka , coupant Zira ._

-Taka tu es bien gentil mais- _Commença Zira avec douceur ._

-JE VAIS aider . Kira est importante pour toi Zira . Je suis prêt à tout pour la ramener .

 _Zira ronchonna-OK_ je vais aussi aider .

Ashley sourit victorieuse et regarda Cora qui grimaça de rage . La vielle femme disparut dans sa fumé habituelle . Après être retourner au post , Daria n'arrêta pas de s'excuser de sa faute auprès de Zira . Après une demis heure d'excuse , Daria expliqua à Zira et Taka se quelle avait dit avec Kira . Se fut ensuite à Ash de raconter son petit passage chez Rumple et de la demande de celui-ci . Daria , même si elle sentait le coup foireux venir à des kilomètre accepta et appela Keith qui nue aucune hésitation quand à sa réponse . Bien sur , depuis sa rencontre avec le sorcier quand le châtain dragué Belle , Keith avait évité Gold au maximum effrayé par cette homme si puissant et cruelle . Mais pour Daria il était prêt à tout . Le duo laissa alors au post Zira , Ash et Taka qui attendaient leurs retour .

* * *

Arriver au cimetière , l'un comme l'autre avaient un mauvais pressentiment et leur pressentiment ne c'était pas tromper . Un cercle de feu entoura une large zone d'où apparut le sorcier . Keith recula et se colla un peux à Daria . Rumplestilskine ricana de son rire le plus machiavélique et les regarda , droit , tenant de ses deux main le haut de sa canne .

-Pourquoi tu nous voulais Gold ? _Demanda Daria allant droit au but ._

-Pour te faire payer Daria . Te faire payer se que tu as fait à mon fils . _Déclara avec haine et mépris Gold ._

-Je ne voie pas de quoi tu parles . _Tenta t-elle de dire ._

-Ne joue pas la personne qui ne sais rien . Tu savais que cette homme allait prendre l'âme de mon fils ! _Il tapa de sa canne et un cercle de feu entoura Daria , la séparant de Keith ._ Avoue le .

-Oui...oui j'avoue je le savais …. _Fit Daria qui avait peur malgré son calme de façade ._ Tu vas faire quoi alors . Me tuer ?

 _Il ria au éclata . -_ Oh non très chère . Je veux que tu souffre le martyre , que tu ressentes à jamais cette tristesse d'avoir perdue un proche par ta faute !

-Un- _Daria s'arrêta et regarda effaré Keith qui la regarda à son tour ayant compris ._ Non ! Keith n'y est pour rien ! Tu croies en plus qu'il est si important que sa pour moi ? _Essaya la jeune femme qui tenait énormément à cette ivrogne ._

-Oh mais oui , lui et se pirate tiennent à toi et tu tiens à eux . Mais tu tiens à cette ivrogne encore plus . _Keith se mit à volé vers Gold puis se retrouva à genoux devant le sorcier qui n'avait pourtant bouger aucun de ses membres ._

-Arrête ! _Hurla de désespoir la jeune femme qui tenta de sortir des flammes mais qui fini par se brûler le bras ._

-Très beau crie ma chère . _Il s'avança vers le châtain qui déglutit et avait peur ._

-Je t'interdis de- _Menaça la châtain ._

-Tu ne m'interdis rien du tout . _Il mis un genoux à terre et sourit de son sourire le plus mauvais ._ Tu sais , je me pose une question . _Daria regarda avec avec peur Gold qui avait tout les pouvoirs ._ Ah , oui avant de poser am question sache que après l'avoir tuer , je vais bien entendue remplir ma part du marcher est donc donner à Ashley le moyen de retrouver Kira . Alors oui , la question que je me pose .

-Faite pas sa Gold . _Supplia la jeune femme qui sentait les larmes monter ._

-Tu n'as eu aucune pitié pour mon fils . Je n'en aurais pas non plus . _Répondit-il froidement ._ Tu sais , moi , je sais se que sa fait de voir son enfant mourir sous ses yeux . Toi , ta mère est morte mais tu n'a rien vue . Alors je me demande . _Il regarda Keith puis Daria et eu un petit rire ._ Je me demande se que sa et fera de voir ton père mourir sous tes yeux .

* * *

 **Et voilà , chapitre fini :D j'éspére que sa vous a plus ! A Samedi prochain pour la suite !**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey ! Voici le 37 ème chapitre ! Chapitre bien plus court sue le 36 . Désolé de poster seulement aujourd'hui, je n'ai aucune excuse . Le chapitre 38 dortira dand 2 ou 3 semaine car je vais à la Japan Expo et à Lyon juste après. Donc je n'aurais pas trop le temps .**

 **Merci de continuer à suivre la fic :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 37

Kira courut à contre cœur dans les couloirs des cachots et arriva finalement dehors . Les gardes ayant remarqué sa fuite , sonnèrent l'alerte . La jeune femme détacha un cheval et fuit en pleine nuit , la ville laissant derrière elle le château ainsi que la Reine qu'elle aimait tant . Elsa et Anna , de la chambre de la Reine des Neiges regardaient la brune partir . La blonde platine pleura en silence , le cœur brisé. Bientôt Kira fut poursuivit par les gardes , seulement la princesse ne devint plus qu'un petit point noir à l'horizon suivit par 10 gardes lancer à ces trousse. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit dans un fracas . Elsa essuya vite ses larmes et Anna lança furieuse un regard vers la personne qui avait osé entré ainsi . Très vite , les 2 sœurs furent soulager en voyant que la personne était Taram suivit par Mulan .

-Reine Elsa , se qui se dit est-il vrai ? Kira est la fille de l'Evil Queen ? _Demanda Taram._

-Oui . Elle est celle que tu recherches depuis longtemps . _Répondit Elsa d'un ton triste ._

 _-_ L'alerte , elle c'est enfuie ?

-Oui . _Fit la rousse ._ Taram , sauve la des gardes lancer à sa poursuite . Tu recherchais depuis longtemps la princesse disparue et tu l'as enfin trouver . Alors va y , retrouve la et aide la . Nous te la confions Taram .

 _Il s'inclina ._ -Merci de votre confiance . Je jure sur mon honneur que je la protégerait.

-Je viens aussi . _Déclara la brune ._

-Non Mulan . J'ai besoins que tu veilles sur la Reine et la Princesse. Je n'ai pas prêter allégeance à Arendelle mais je leurs dois énormément . Mulan veille sur elles .

 _L'asiatique soupira -_ D'accord je reste ici

-Merci . _Il s'incline ._ Merci pour tout .

Taram sortit du château, sauta sur le dos de son cheval et alla en direction de la sortit de la ville poursuivant les traces de Kira et des gardes .

 **Flash Back**

La petite Kira , dans sa chambre soupirait en regardant par la fenêtre, son coude sur le bord du balcon tandis que son menton reposer sur sa main . Derrière elle , une autre petite fille ranger quand à elle les jouer en bois poser sur le sol . La princesse soupira .

-Vous allez bien princesse ? _Demanda la fillette à peine plus âgé que Kira ._

-Non je ne vais pas bien . _Bougonna l'enfant de 3 ans ._

-Oh que vous arrives t-il ?

-Je m'ennuie . _Râla la petite brune ._

 _-_ Je suis désolé que vous vous ennuyiez en ma présence princesse . _Répondit tristement la petite blonde en posant un cheval en bois sur la table de chevet de la fille de Regina ._

-Dit pas de bêtise Eilonwy . _Répondit Kira en se retournant ._ Je m'ennuie pas avec toi .

-Mais vous avez dis que-

-J'ai dis que je m'ennuie mais sa c'est par ce que dehors il fait trop beau ! Maman m'énerve . _Bouda Kira en croisant les bras ._ Faut que je reste coincé ici alors que la vie c'est dehors .

-Oh je voie . Mais votre mère a ordonner que vous ne sortiez pas d'ici et j'ai promis à ma mère de vous surveillée.

-Oui mais… _.un sourire espiègle se forma sur son visage ._

 _Eilonwy devint pâle et dégluti –_ Oh non je connais se sourire princesse . Vous avez encore une mauvaise idée derrière la tête.

-Une mauvaise idée tout de suite les grand mot .

-Vous voulez que je vous rappelles la dernière fois ou vous avez eu une idée ?

-Arf non . Je me suis faite disputé. _Grogna l'enfant ._

-Justement raison de plus pour rester ici . _Conclu la blonde d'un geste de la tête_

 _La jeune amie de la princesse se baissa et continua son rangement . Kira alla derrière le dos de la blonde et repris son sourire et lui murmura . -_ Mais cette fois si on se fera pas avoir .

-Princesse ! _S'exclama outré la jeune fille en se retournant . Kira lui fit un grand sourire en lui tendant sa main . Elle soupira exaspéré._ Vous ne changerez pas d'avis .

-exactement . Alors ? Tu me suis ou bien…..tu laisse la princesse seul ?

-Que vous pouvez être agaçante. _Grogna la blonde en prenant la main de la brune qui éclata de rire ._

Les deux fillettes disparurent dans un nuage de fumée rouge sombre . Eilonwy était ma meilleur amie de Kira . Elle était également la fille de la servante ayant aider Regina à accoucher. Ne donnant pas de lait , se fut la jeune servante qui le donna au deux enfant . Très vite les deux petites filles étaient devenue très proches l'une de l'autre au grand désespoir de Regina . Kira entraîner toujours la petite blonde dans des bêtises qui exaspéré le conseiller et également professeur de la jeune princesse . Graham devait quand à lui se lancer dans des recherches monstre pour la retrouver et à chaque fois Kira se fessait gronder par Regina et Eilonwy par sa mère qui se perdait en excuse auprès de la Reine .

 **FIN FLASH BACK .**

* * *

A Storybrook , Daria tremblait . Elle avait la bouche entre ouverte et ne savait plus quoi dire . Keith , son père ? Non , impossible se disait-elle et pourtant , cette réalité était bel et bien réel. Gold ricana devant la décomposition de Daria qui tomba à genoux sous le choc.

-Oh tu ne le savais donc pas ? Keith est bien ton père, il est venue me voir un jour et ma supplié de le transformer en Robin pour une journée et le bougre en a profité. Ta mère n'a rien vue . Jusqu'à se qu'elle voie Robin par la fenêtre sauf qu'il était trop tard . Mais je pense que notre shérif enfin , ancien shérif se doutait que Marianne était enceinte de lui . N'est ce pas ? _Demanda en jubilant rumple ._

 _Keith ne disait rien mais en voyant le regard suppliant de Daria il parla ._ -Tu as raison et tu as tord Gold . J'espéré que cette enfant soit de moi . Sa c'est une certitude . Mais je ne pouvais pas affirmé cette vérité car je ne savais pas combien de fois ils l'avaient fait n'y même quand . Quand j'ai sus que Daria était la fille de Marianne j'ai voulue me rapprocher d'elle , voir si elle tenait un peux de moi , par espérance et au final je suis heureux qu'elle n'est rien de moi . Daria est formidable alors va y Gold , tue moi si cela peux permettre à Daria de retrouver Kira et ainsi pouvoir être en paix avec elle-même .

-Oh quel noblesse d'âme. _Ricana Gold ._

-Mon père , Keith….ne faite rien pitié Gold . _Se plaignq la châtain._

 _-_ Sa je m'en fiche voies tu . _Hoquet t-il de plaisir ._

-Oh mais je croie que tu vas vite bouger crocodile. _Répondit Hook posant un pistolet sur la nuque de Gold ._

 _-_ Tien tien , mais qui voilà, le preux chevalier est arriver ?

-Pirate , pas chevalier nuance . Aller du vent . Et donne le tuc à Daria pour retrouver la gamine .

 _Hook fut éjecté en arrière et Gold se retourna . -_ Désolé mon chère mais je ne bougerais pas . Deplus je compte bien me venger.

-Ta vengeance est en travers de mon chemin . _Déclara une voix froide dans l'ombre._

 _Gold se retourna vers la voix et grimaça de dégoût -_ Tu es donc ici

-Hé oui . Je suis bien ici et tu es en travers de ma route Rumplestilskin . _Gronda encore la voix ._

 _-_ Que veux tu ?

-Oh tu le sais très bien . Libère Keith , Hook et Daria et donne se que tu as dis . Tu n'aimerais pas encore perdre un enfant . _Ricana dans un grincement la voix de l'homme . Dans la pénombre, des yeux vert scintillèrent ._

 _Gold fronça les sourcils et serra les dents . -_ Tu croies sérieusement que tu m'impressionnes ?

-Exactement . Ne m'oblige pas à me transformer .

-C'est une menace ?

 _L'homme au yeux vert ria . -_ Précisément !

-Espèce de –

-Arrête de te débattre et fait le , avec sourire bien sur mon chère .

Gold sentit la rage l'envahir mais il céda et les libéra de son emprise . Il savait parfaitement qui était la personne derrière les yeux émeraude scintillant, un vieux rival avec qui il n'avait jamais pis avoir le déçus et contre qui il ne perdait pas non plus . Gold disparut et invoqua avant de partir , une trompette magique devant Daria . Keith se releva et alla voir sa fille .

-Da….daria tu…

-On pourrait en parler plus….plus tard je…je… _.Balbutia la châtain._

 _-_ Comme tu voudras .

-Merci Hook . _Souffla t-elle ._

 _-_ Ash ma dit de venir au cas ou et elle a eu un bon pressentiment. Sinon vous êtes qui ? _Demanda le pirate en se tournant vers la ou était l'homme qui avait déjà disparut . Killian haussa ses épaules._ Étrange.

-Je veux bien aller la chercher mais….comment je l'utilise ?

-Peux etre que…Cora pourra nous éclairé ? _Proposa Hook_

 _-_ Oh oui , allons voir la femme qui veux tuer Daria . _Répondit sarcastique Keith ._

 _-_ Ta une meilleure idée peux être ? _S'agaça le pirate ._

 _-_ Oui , retourner voir les autres .

-C'est ridicule. Daria t'en pense quoi ?

-Hum allons voir les autres pour au moins leurs dire que l'on à sa . Après j'irais voir Cora , seul .

-Je viens avec toi . _Répondirent en simultané les deux hommes ._

 _-_ Je me débrouillerais seul et j'ai besoins d'être, seul .

* * *

A Arendelle , Kira stoppa sa course est pus enfin souffler . Elle descendit de cheval et lui tapota le flan droit puis l'emmena boire un peux . La jeune brune , pendant se temps la , réfléchie à comment elle pouvait trouver Lucy et ou Jack l'aurait emprisonner . Elle entendit du bruit et vit les soldats l'entourer .

-Merde c'est pas vrai !

-Princesse Kira , Fille de l'Evil Queen , rendez-vous s'en faire d'histoire et demander clémence auprès de la Reine et du futur Roi . _Fit un des soldats ._

-Mouais c'est pas mal comme proposition _, dit la princesse fessant mine de réfléchie ._ Mais je refuse et je demanderais jamais clémence auprès d'un Roi de pacotille.

-Comment osez-vous . _Gronda un autre garde ._

-Bon aller ramenée vous . _Soupira la brune ._

-Vous l'aurez voulue. Arrêtons la !

Les soldats n'était pas 10 mais 5 . Ils c'étaient séparé pour recherché la jeune femme . Les soldats se jetèrent , épée en main pour 4 d'entre eux et le cinquième , lui sortit son arc et se mit en retrait . N'ayant pas d'arme , Kira posa sa main sol et sortit du sol un mur de pierre autour d'elle . Les gardes se mettent en garde . Le mur explosa à un endroit et la brune sortit , propulser en avant , son poing droit en flamme. Elle frappa dans le ventre un des soldats qui fut projeté violemment en arrière le ventre en flamme . Il cria et le soldat à l'arc courut vers lui et le jeta dans l'eau . Ayant peur , le cheval de Kira partit au galop .

2 soldat lèvent leurs épée au dessus de la brune qui avec l'eau de la rivière forma en vitesse une boule d'eau qui la protégea des coups . Le temps que les soldats retirent leurs armes la jeune femme se tourna vers eux fit un mouvement horizontal de la gauche vers la droite et l'eau devint des lances qui transpercent les 2 soldats qui moururent malheureusement sur le coup. Les lances qui restent foncent sur les 2 survivants qui , en courant , évitent les attaques . Celui à l'arc se cache derrière un arbre , tandis que l'autre glisse derrière un rocher . La brune reprit son souffle et se mit en garde .

Le soldat derrière le rocher lui jette un cailloux et la jeune femme se protège avec ses bras . Cependant, il court vers elle et Kira esquive de justesse l'attaque et tend sa main se qui le propulsa au loin . Elle entend alors l'arc se tendre signe que l'archer va tirer . Kira se tourne vite et voie une lame transpercer le corps de l'homme . Elle fronce les sourcils.

-Taram ?! _S'exclama t-elle en voyant le châtain_

 _-_ Princesse, vous allez bien ? _S'empressa t-il de demander inquiet._

-Princesse ?! Depuis quand tu m'appelle comme sa ? _S'empressa de demander étonné la jeune brune ._

-Depuis que je sais qui vous êtes princesse. _Il se mit à genoux ._ Princesse je vous jure fidélité. Moi Taram chevalier vous demande de bien vouloir m'accepter prêt de vous .

 _Kira regarda à droite et à gauche surprise et voulant de l'aide car elle était gêné -_ Hum Taram tu me fais quoi la ?

-Princesse , connaissez vous une certaine Eilonwy ?

-Eilonwy ? _Kira se plongea dans ses souvenir ._ Oui ! C'est une amie d'enfance quand j'était encore avec Régina . Pourquoi ?

-Eilonwy est ma mère. Elle ne se souvenait plus de vous mais…..mais elle croyait en vous et sur son lit de mort je lui est fait la promesse de ne jurer fidélité qu'à vous majesté.

-Hum tu sais que c'est un peux-

-J'en suis conscient . Mais acceptée moi comme votre chevalier

 _Kira eu un sourire espiègle. -_ Se n'est pas toi qui disais que j'était une imbécile ?

-Veuillez me pardonner.

-Détend toi , j'accepte tes excuse .

-Merci princesse . _Il se releva ._ Que comptez vous faire ?

-Ramener Lucy auprès de sa famille et donc mettre fin à la guerre.

-Vous savez ou se trouve Lucy ?

-ouais . Au château de Frost.

-c'est bien se que je craignez . Radcliffe est bien dans le coup aussi .

-Radcliffe ?!

-Vous m'avez accuser de traîtrise mais le traitre c'est Radcliffe . Je le soupçonner depuis un moment .

-je voie. Ah et désolé de t'avoir accuser.

-Se n'est rien princesse . Vous ne pouviez savoir .

-Bon , en route !

* * *

Daria et ses 2 compagnons arrivèrent au post ou les y attendait les autres . Daria expliqua se qu'il c'était passer mais en ne révélant pas que Keith était son père. Taka avait ainsi déclaré au groupe que la trompette avait était créé à partir du dernier ivoire de Licorne et enchantée par un titan pour ainsi pouvoir trouver n'importe qui ou que cette personne soit . Seulement , elle ne peux transporter que 4 personne . Kira étant inclue pour le retour , Taka avait ainsi proposer que Daria , Zira et Henry aillent chercher la jeune femme partit depuis longtemps. Ashley râler mais elle savait que Taka avait raison . Daria ne jeta aucun regard à Keith depuis qu'ils étaient rentrer . Henry avait préparer un sac à dos de survie au cas ou tandis que Ashley donna son arme de service à Zira pour se défendre. La mère adoptive de Kira remercia chaleureusement le brun et enlaça Ashley avant de partir.

-Tu diras à mon idiote de nièce que sa magnifiques Tante l'attend et que je compte bien mui donner une bonne leçon pour la peur qu'elle nous à faite ! _Sourit Ashley ._

 _Zira ria -_ J'y manquerais pas

Hook , lui , rejoignit la châtain qui était distante . Il lui donna une tape amical sur l'épaule . Au contact , la jeune femme tourna la tête en sa direction et lui fit un petit sourire .

-Wouoh t'ai sur que sa va ? J'ai pas le droit à une remarque ? _Taquina le brun ._

 _-_ Désolé Killian , je ne suis pas d'humeur .

-Sa j'avais remarquer . _Répondit le pirate ._ C'est au sujet de Keith ?

-…

-Si tu veux pas en parler maintenant je comprend ne t'inquiète pas . Mais si ta besoins sache que je suis la . Je t'apprécie tu sais . _Sourit Hook ._

 _-_ Oh mais pas moi Killian. _Ricana la châtain._

 _Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent et le pirate pouffa . -_ La je retrouve la Daria que je connais.

-T'inquiète pas pour moi , en rentrant sa iras mieux . Ah et….merci pour toute à l'heure . C'était suicidaire et débile …mais gentil quand même. _Sourit-elle ._

 _Il haussa les épaule e souriant pour affirmé une fatalité . -_ Que veux tu , je suis comme sa . En plus sa fais partit de mon charme ravageur .

-C'est sa , un charme ravageur. _Répondit la sorcière des plantes en roulant des yeux ._

-Rigole pas .

-Ah mais je rigoler pas ! _Pouffa t'elle . Puis , elle reprit on sérieux._ Pendant mon absence tu pourras veiller sur Keith ?

-Bien sur . _Affirma avec tendresse le jeune homme ._ Aller , file .

Daria hocha la tête et rejoignit le groupe . Henry prit la main de Zira et de Daria , tandis que de sa main de libre , Daria souffla dans la trompette magique qui ouvrit un portail . Ensemble , il avancèrent vers l'endroit qui les conduiraient à Kira .

* * *

 ** _Petite précision. La trompette magique c'est se qu'obtient Susanne dans le Monde de Narnia ._**

 ** _Et le nouveau rival de notre chère rumple est un personnage que nous connaissons ._**


End file.
